World
by kyoigneel
Summary: dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang berbeda mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang 'malapetaka dunia'. sementara itu, Naruto, pemuda yang masuk di academi dengan tujuannya. namun dengan keterbatasannya membuatnya hanya dipandang sebelah mata.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

 **World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, isekai, gak suka gak usah dibaca!, dll

 **Pair** : Naruto x..?

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasy

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang berbeda mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang 'malapetaka dunia'.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : kembalinya..**

 **.**

 **.**

Shyut! wush!

Blaar!

Kepulan debu menutupi area ledakan kecil tersebut. Setelah sekian detik terlihatlah suatu batu besar yang hancur berkeping-keping karna hantaman sebuah Tebasan udara berbentuk sabit vertikal.

"huft.."

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas seseorang yang berada Tiga meter dari batu yang hancur tersebut. Dan tidak lain adalah si pelaku.

"lumayan.." ucapnya sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya yang meluncur melewati pelipis kanannya. Terlihat pula Sebuah objek besar yang tertancap ditanah disisi kirinya.

"sepertinya aku kelewatan." dengan nada tenang dia bergumam setelah melihat sekitarnya.

Santai. Tidak mencerminkan suatu penyesalan atau kekawatiran setelah perbuatannya pada daerah tempat latihannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, lahan indah dengan pepohonan, batu-batu besar serta padang rumput yang indah kini terlihat berantakan dengan pohon yang tumbang, batu yang hancur serta banyak kawah dengan berbagai ukuran yang tidak lain disebabkan oleh sang pelaku.

Hembusan angin lembut menggoyangkan helaian surai pirangnya. Suhu panas karna terik matahari seakan tak berpengaruh untuknya. Dia hanya diam sambil memejamkan mata menghadap langit merasakan sejuknya angin yang bersembus serta Suhu yang menurutnya hangat diwaktu yang menunjukan tengah hari itu. Terbukti dari matahari yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati istirahat sejenaknya, dia kembali memandang ke depan.

"mungkin cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harus segera kembali.."

manusia yang terdengar dari suaranya bahwa dia bergender laki-laki dengan mata berwarna biru shappire seindah langit itu menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar untuk melihat sebuah benda besar yang tertancap ditanah disisi kirinya itu.

Semudah mencabut tusuk gigi yang menancap di buah-buahan. Dia mencabut benda itu dengan tangan kirinya dan mamanggulnya di bahu kirinya yang terlihat dari benda tersebut yang ternyata sebuah pedang yang terlilit kain diseluruh bilahnya.

"aku meindukan mreka. Sebaiknya aku bergegas." Setelah melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terhenti, dia berjalan menjauh dari tempat pelatihannya menuju arah utara meninggalkan hutan itu.

Meninggalkan tempat yang sudah tak indah lagi dipandang karna keadaannya yang hancur.

.

.

_o0o_

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian.

.

Disebuah desa kecil yang terletak dibagian selatan kerajaan vermilion Merupakan desa dengan data penduduk yang bisa dibilang sedikit. Tapi, memiliki tempat-tempat dengan padang rumput dan keindahan alam lainnya yang tak kalah dari desa besar dan kota-kota yang ada disekitar kerajaan vermilion

Banyak penduduk desa yang mayoritas mereka bekerja sebagai petani. Wilayah strategis dengan tanah yang subur, sungai dan bukit yang indah terlihat menjulang dibelakang desa kecil itu.

Desa indah dan damai.

Didepan sebuah gerbang desa tersebut nampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang spike tengah berdiri menggendong sebuah ransel berukuran sedang.

Pakaiannya terlihat rapi dengan kaus putih dan jubah Merah panjang selutut berkerah setinggi dagu dengan aksen api hitam dibawahnya. Tidak lupa dengan celana panjang hitam dan bersepatu.

Terlihat senyum simpul diwajah datarnya dengan helai trambut yang bergoyang karena hembusan angin.

"akhirnya aku sampai juga. Setelah sekian tahun ternyata banyak juga perubahan yang terjadi dengan desa ini" kagum dan rindu yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Kagum karena perubahan desanya yang signifikan karna dulu desa ini hanya memiliki bangunan kecil dan sawah serta kebun yang luas. Tapi sekarang berubah menjadi desa yang sepertinya semakin luas dengan bangunan yang lumayan banyak seukuran 5 meter bahkan ada yang lebih. Tidak lupa persawahan dan kebun yang ada terlihat semakin luas pula.

Sedangkan rasa rindunya pada ibu dan adiknya yang telah ia tinggal selama 3 tahun untuk berlatih waktu itu. Dia berlatih agar menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa melindungi orang berharga baginya. Tidak lain adalah ibu dan adiknya.

Walau dari dulu dia bisa berkelahi dan selalu menang, tapi dia tau semenjak kejadian 'itu' dia takkan bisa melindungi mereka dengan hanya bermodalkan pandai berkelahi saja. Itu tidak cukup.

Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk melatih dirinya keluar desa agar menjadi lebih kuat.

Demi ibu dan adiknya.

Siksaan berat dalam berlatih dia hadapi. Dan setelah pelatihan berat tiga tahun lalu. Tidak lupa dengan berbagai pengalaman yang didapatnya pasca mengembara sambil berlatih membuatnya memiliki banyak pengetahuan. Bahkan informasi tentang kejadian 'itu' dia dapatkan.

Dan dia harus lebih kuat lagi.

Bukannya dia haus akan kekuatan. Tapi faktanya, yang harus dia kalahkan memiliki kekuatan jauh diatasnya.

Demi tujuannya, apapun akan dia lakukan.

"nak.."

"anak muda.."

"ah.. Iya.. Maaf ada apa oji-san?" sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Sang pemuda pemilik rambut pirang itu menatap seorang kakek tua yang berada di depannya.

"aku lihat daritadi kau diam saja didepan gerbang anak muda. Makanya aku berniat menyapamu." Ucap sang kakek ramah dengan Senyum di wajahnya.

"oh.. Iya oji-san maaf." Balasnya yang agak merasa bersalah karna mengabaikan seseorang yang berusaha berbicara dengannya. Tanpa sengaja tepatnya.

"sepertinya kau baru sampai dsini anak muda. Siapa namamu?" tanya sang kakek karna melihat dari pakaian serta ransel yang dibawa pemuda itu. memaklumi jawaban dari pemuda pirang itu.

"benar oji-san. Aku baru Tiba disini." Jawabnya.

Sang kakek melihat wajah Pemuda tersebut. Berusaha meneliti. Sepertinya dia kenal pemuda itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu anak muda. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu." Tanya sang kakek penasaran.

Karna dilihat dari Fisik pemuda itu kira-kira berumur 16 tahunan. Berambut pirang pucat menghiasi wajah tampannya walau terlihat datar. Dengan mata berwarna biru shappire.

"Hm?.. Benar juga oji-san. Aku baru ingat kita belum berkenalan. Aku naru-.."

"ji-chan!"

Belum pemuda tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar sebuah suara khas seorang anak kecil yang memanggil kakek yang berada didepan pemuda itu sehingga memotong perkataan sang pemilik rambut pirang.

Kedua orang yang berbeda usia sangat jauh itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada seorang anak kecil imut berambut merah sebahu.

"mina-chan, jiji mencarimu daritadi. Kau sudah selesai bermainnya?" tanya kakek itu pada bocah kecil Imut itu yang bernama mina..

Greb!

Tak perlu menunggu lama, anak kecil itu langsung memeluk sang kakek setelah berlari kecil. Dengan tubuh kecilnya bocah yabmng ternyata bernama mina hanya bisa memeluk kaki kakeknya.

Sang kakek mengelus rambut halus cucunya itu.

"uhm!"

Mina mendongak dan mengangguk sambil bergumam menjawap pertanyaan sang kakek.

Sang kakek tersenyum. Kedua keluarga itu menoleh kearah pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sang kakek berkata..

"pemuda-san, sebaiknya anda segera masuk. Tak baik bicara didepan gerbang desa. Jika kau memiliki tempat tujuan yang akan kau datangi, aku bisa mengantarmu?" tanya sang kakek dengan ramahnya.

"trimakasih.. Tapi tidak usah oji-san. Sepertinya anda punya tugas mengantarkan mina-chan pulang. Jadi aku akan pergi sendiri." Tolak pemuda itu halus. Tidak lupa tersenyum kepada bocah perempuan imut itu.

"baiklah pemuda-san. Lagi pula sepertinya kau bukan orang baru disini." Jawap sang kakek serta mina yang saat ini berlindung dibelakang kakinya saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

'Apakah aku menakutkan?' batin pemuda pirang itu. Karna dia tidak merasa semenakutkan itu sehingga bocah kecil itu sepertinya takut padanya. Bahkan pemuda itu berpikir dia selalu membuat setiap perempuan yang melihatnya memerah wajahnya. Dan dia tak tau apa penyebab para makhluk yang kata Ibunya adalah malaikat tak bersayap yang harus dihormati, dihargai dan dilindungi oleh kaum bernama laki-laki itu memerah. Ntahlah..

Tapi ini? Bocah kecil imut itu takut padanya?!

What the f*ck men!

Pemikiran absurd itu segera ditepis oleh pemuda itu dan berkata..

"benar oji-san. Aku orang lama disini. Aku pergi dari desa ini 3 tahun lalu untuk berlatih. Dan sekarang aku sudah kembali." Ucap pemuda itu ramah walau wajahnya datar seperti tembok. Hanya senyum simpul yg ditunjukannya pada kakek itu.

"oh begitu ya. Baiklah pemuda-san aku pergi dulu. Maafkan sikap mina padamu ya." Ucap kakek tua itu dengan rasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat mina yang sepertinya takut pada pemuda di depannya.

"hai'. Tak masalah jii-san." Balas pemuda itu ramah.

"baiklah. Nikmati harimu didesa ini anak muda." Tersenyum kakek itu sambil berjalan menjauh masuk ke desa dengan tangan kecil mina yang digandengnya.

"arigatou jii-san.. Ha..?"

Hanya heran yang dirasakan naruto saat melihat bocah perempuan kecil nan imut itu berjalan meninggalkannya sambil tetap menoleh kearah pemuda itu.

Adaapa ini, knapa ada yang aneh. Dia bahkan belum berkenalan dengan kakek itu. Serta kakek itu yang terlihat biasa saja dengan situasi tadi. Notabennya dia baru tiba di desa ini dan hanya disambut biasa saja seakan kakek itu tau bahwa dia tidak akan membahayakan desa ini. Ntahlah.. Dia tidak peduli.

Baru kali ini pemuda itu bersikap ramah pada orang lain. Apa mungkin karna kakek itu adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya sehingga harus sopan?. Tapi saat bersama senseinya yang bau tanah itu tidak pernah dia bersikap seramah tadi..

"sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera pulang."

Menyingkirkan pemikirannya pemuda itu langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya masuk ke desa setelah melihat langit yang menggelap hampir malam.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

"kau sudah berkembang bocah."ucap seorang gadis.

Siang hari ditengah tanah Lapang terlihat seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang berwajah cantik dengan memakai pakaian Khas shinobi yaitu baju biru dengan kerah terbuka sampai belahan dadanya yang terlihat ketat ditubuh langsingnya apalagi dadanya yang menonjol karna pakaian yang dipakainya. Serta mengenakan rok diatas lutut dengan sepatu khas shinobi dan Stoking hitam sepaha menutupi kaki Jenjang nan indahnya. Tidak lupa sebuah ikat di paha kanannya yang mengikat sebuah benda kecil seperti tempat menyimpan benda tajam khas shinobi atau yang biasa di sebut kunai.

Sedangkan seorang yang dipanggil bocah didepannya hanya memasang wajah datar dengan posisi berdiri memegang sebuah **tantou** di tangan kirinya.

"yu-nee, berapa kali harus ku bilang jika nama ku naruto. N-a-r-u-t-o.. atau akan ku buat kau seperti waktu itu."

Ucap seorang pemuda yang bernama naruto didepan gadis itu dengan datar namun terkesan mengancam pada gadis yang dipanggil yu-nee itu.

"i-iya iyaa.. Jangan mengingatkanku tentang kejadian waktu itu! Dasar kau adik tak tau diri naruto no hentai!"

Dengan wajah memerah padam dengan ilusi asap yang keluar dari kepala gadis itu dia bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang digoda oleh temannya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tanah lapang itu. Dia kesal sekaligus malu.

"hm? Apa itu hentai?.." naurto hanya bersikap datar sambil menanyakan pertanyaan absurd yang seharusnya semua orang tau artinya. Kecuali anak kecil tentunya.

"dasar bocah tengik!. Itu artinya kau mesum!" Gadis berambut ungu itu berteriak kepada naruto.

Hilang sudah pribadi seorang 'yu-nee' yang dikatakan penduduk desanya sebagai 'monster' karna sifatnya yang terkesan tidak kenal ampun dalam membunuh saat menjalanjakan misi. waupun kepada siapapun dia berwajah datar tapi ramah kepada semua orang, tapi saat dihadapan naruto, semua kesan itu seakan hanya ilusi.

Sifatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"mesum itu apa?"

"duren bego!"

Hilang sudah kesabaran gadis bernama asli yugao itu kepada laki-laki yang ada didepannya ini.

"gumpalan daging.."

"muka tembok!.."

"kau juga.."

Jleb!

Tepat sasaran. Seakan sebuah pisau bermata dua menusuk tepat didadanya. Pemuda pirang yang menyandang gelar 'adiknya' itu tepat membalikkan perkataannya sendiri. Dia juga berwajah datar.

Seperti seorang anak kecil yang merajuk karna tidak dibelikan mainan kesukaanya. Yugao pundung di bawah pohon berkongkok dengan aura suram disekitarnya. Tidak lupa jari telunjuknya dia gerakan seolah menggambar hal tidak jelas ditanah.

"kami-sama.. Kenapa kau memberikan adik bangs*at seperti dia.. Walau wajahnya tampan."

"tapi dia mesum.."

"dia bodoh.."

"walau cerdas.."

Wajah datar dengan sebulir keringat terlihat dikepala belakang nuruto saat melihat nee-san'nya seperti itu dengan bergumam tidak jelas yang masih bisa didengar olehnya dengan jelas. Menghina dirinya atau memuji. Tidak jelas. Batin naruto.

"yu-nee.."

"ha?!.."

"jangan seperti itu. Kau tetap nee-san'ku yang paling cantik yang selalu melindungiku."

Blush!

Kembali lagi sikap kegadisan yugao dengan wajah memerah padam dengan gerakan malu dan wajah yang menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karna pujian naruto yang mengembalikan mod'nya.

"a-aa-apakah benar i-itu n-na-naruto-kun?"

"hm." Hanya anggukan serta senyuman yang diperlihatkan sipirang kepada yugao.

Itu cukup untuk menjawap pertanyaan gadis cantik itu yang hanya melirik disela-sela surainya yang menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk malu. Semakin dalam dia menunduk.

"sepertinya apa yang ada di buku ini, Pada halaman 50 memang benar.."

Tiba-tiba naruto memegang sebuah buku kecil di tangan kanannya yang menganggur sambil membacanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dagunya seperti sedang berpikir. Tantounya ntah sejak kapan sudah dimasukkan ke tempatnya di Punggung sebelah kirinya secara vertikal.

"cara ampuh menghadapi wanita yang marah atau sedang bersedih. Adalah dengan memujinya menggunakan kata-kata Indah. Serta memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus. Jika sudah.."

Pemilik surai pirang spike itu tiba-tiba menghentikan acara membacanya saat merasakan bulu di tengkuknya merinding serta sebuah aura membunuh pekat dari arah depannya.

"jadi. Kau memujiku hanya karna petunjuk dari 'buku laknat' itu naruto? Hm?" ucap yugao dengan senyum yang kelewat manis tetapi berbeda dengan aura yang dikeluarkannya saat melihat buku kecil ditangan naruto yang berjudul _'icha ichas paradise'_.

Buku terlaknat untuk kaum hawa.

Wajah datarnya agak sedikit berubah dengan mata yang agak terbuka lebar saat melihat asal aura membunuh serta suara tadi.

Itu berasal dari nee-san'nya.

"hm?"

Duak! Brak!

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Duak! Swush!

Blarrr!

Tanah lapang ditengah hutan disebelah desa kecil bernama konoha itu kembali terdengar suara Ledakan dengan burung-burung yang berterbangan menjauh dari sana.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

Di bawah bukit disebuah bangunan yang berada di paling ujung dari gerbang masuk konoha yang merupakan bangunan kantor kepala desa tersebut terdapat seorang kakek tua yang sedang duduk dikursinya. Dengan teh ditangan kanannya dia meminum teh itu perlahan. Berusaha meresapi kehangatan teh disiang hari ini. Dia kembali meletakkan teh itu di meja kantor didepannya duduk.

"seperti yang ku duga. Anak itu akan terpukul atas kepergian ibu dan adiknya." Kepala desa itu bergumam sendiri mikirkan kejadian tadi malam.

 **Flashback**.

Didepan sebuah rumah Yang terkesan biasa saja Yang terletak dipinggiran desa konoha itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang berdiri menghadap rumah itu.

Terkesan sepi.

"aku pulang."

Ucap pemuda berambut pirang ntah pada siapa tapi terkesan seperti bisikan.

Berjalan sampai depan pintu, pemuda itu mengetuk pintu berwarna coklat itu.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada sahutan. Terkesan sepi seperti tak berpenghuni.

Tok tok tok.

Kembali dia mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Karena merasa curiga dan hatinya yang tiba-tiba merasa khawatir, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu untuk masuk kedalam.

"pemuda-san?."

Tapi sebelum tangannya menggenggam knop pintu itu, sebuah suara mengintrupsikan pendengarannya. Berusaha mencari asal suara tersebut yang ternyata dari belakangnya.

Pemuda itu menghadap seorang yang memanggilnya tadi yang ternyata seorang kakek yang ditemuinya di depan gerbang konoha.

"oji-san.. knapa kau bisa ada disini?. Apakah kau ada urusan dengan kaa-san?" Tanya pemuda itu penasaran.

"sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Namaku hiruzen sarutobi.. Kepala desa disini. Dan aku melihatmu mengarah ke rumah ini. Jadi aku ingin memberikan kuncinya kepadamu.., Dan aku tau, kau naruto shiba'kan. Anak angkat di keluarga pemilik rumah ini?" ucap sang kakek pemilik surai hitam itu berusaha memberitahukan maksut kedatangannya.

Bagaimana kakek itu tau tentang dia? dan apa-apaan ini? kenapa kuncinya dibawa oleh kakek bernama hiruzen sarutobi ini? Memangnya kemana kaa-sannya. Adiknya? Berada dimana?. Pantas knapa tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Pemikiran negatif naruto mulai bermunculan.

Kemana pemilik rumah sampai-sampai kunci rumah itu berada ditangan orang lain? Jangan-jangan...

Ia berusaha menepis pemikiran itu.

Wajahnya datar dan terkesan dingin dengan pandangan tajam. Menghiraukan siapa orang tua didepannya ini. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia tidak peduli dengan status kepala desa kakek itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya..

"dimana mereka?.."

Singkat padat dan jelas tanpa ada emosi yang terlihat. Hanya wajah datar dengar tatapan tajam yang ia berikan pada hiruzen yang hanya tenang menghadapi pemuda didepannya itu.

"aku mengerti tentangmu dari pertama kali kau sampai disini dan dari kaa-sanmu sendiri.." hiruzen menjeda kalimatnya dan melihat ekspresi naruto yg hanya datar namun tersimpan suatu amarah dimatanya. karna ini bersangkutan dengan keluarganya.

"lagipula tidak baik mengobrol didepan pintu naruto-kun. dan aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu."lanjut hiruzen.

Benar seperti dugaannya, naruto akan bereaksi seperti itu. Hiruzen mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda itu dan berbicara baik-baik.

"hm"

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

Disebuah ruang keluarga di desa konoha, disebuah rumah yang terlihat tidak berkembang ketimbang rumah dan bangunan lainnya. tetap terlihat bersih dan rapi. Pertanda bahwa rumah ini terawat dengan baik walau tiada perubahan dari bentuk arsitekturnya.

Seorang laki-laki berumur sekitar 16 tahun sedang duduk di sebuah tempat duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak terlihat karna posisi wajahnya yang menunduk tertutup surai pirangnya. Ditangannya juga memegang sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas.

Sedangkan seorang kakek yang memiliki nama hiruzen sedang duduk dihadapan pemuda yang menunduk itu. Posisi mreka dibatasi dengan sebuah meja kecil.

Hanya suasana hening yang ada setelah pemuda pirang bernama naruto itu menbaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Seakan hiruzen tau dengan keadaan naruto sejak tadi hiruzen hanya diam membiarkan naruto kalut dalam pikirannya. Hiruzen tak tau bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu. Dia hanya bisa menebak. Yang jelas pemuda itu pasti..

"aku tau kau sedih naruto-kun. tapi kau masih memiliki harapan. Kau masih memiliki sesuatu yang harus kau lindungi.." ucap hiruzen agak pelan mencoba menenangkan pemuda pirang itu.

Bergetar. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar. Bukan takut, bukan sakit, tubuh pemuda itu bergetar menahan suatu gejolak perasaan dalam dirinya. Suatu perasaan yang menyakitkan. Prasaan yang bahkan membuat pemuda yang selama tiga tahun ini berpetualang dan berlatih di setiap jalan'nya itu lemah. bahkan dia lebih memilih melawan monster, naga dll daripada harus mengalami hal ini.

Tes

Tes

Menangis. Pemuda itu menangis dakam diam. Tubuhnya bergetar, tatapannya menyendu dengan linangan air mata pada wajah dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Dalam keadaan terparah sekalipun. Naruto harus berada dalam kondisi setenang mungkin. Walaupun kondisi terberatnya saat ini, dia harus tetap tenang. Dia terbiasa dengan sikapnya ini. Sensei'nya selalu mengajarinya menahan emosi, menjaga ketenangan hati dan pikirannya.

Tapi dalam keadaan ini. Ijinkan dia menangis. Ijinkan dia meluapkan emosinya. Ijinkan dia meluapkan rasa sedihnya untuk yang terakhir. Ijinkan dia untuk memiliki tujuan lain yang harus dia lakukan dan wajib di seleseaikan..

"siapa mreka jii-sama?" Sebuah suara dingin sedingin es yang menusuk siapapun yg mendengarnya.

Air matanya berhenti menetes.

Hiruzen selaku kepala desa konoha yang ditanya itu pun tubuhnya agak menegang. Seakan dirinya terintimidasi oleh pertanyaan naruto tadi. Dia sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Suasana mendadak mencekam. Seolah tempat ini merupakan tempat persembunyian monster dengan monster yang siap menyerang siapun yang masuk.

Hiruzen mencoba tenang.

"aku tidak tau siapa pelakunya naruto-kun.." jawap hiruzen

Glek

Ludah kakek kepala desa itu tercekat. bagaikan sebuah pedang bermata dua yang menusuknya. Tatapan tajam dengan ekspresi dingin itu mengarah padanya. Seoalah-olah hiruzen'lah yg akan menjadi target pemuda itu.

Naruto menatap hiruzen.

"apa tugasmu sebagai kepala desa disini?, apa gelar kepala desa padamu itu hanya bualan semata untuk menunjukan kau adalah penguasa disini?.." amarah naruto mulai tersulut.

"seharusnya kau itu menjaga pendudukmu dengan taruhan nyawamu. Aku tau kau kuat. Walau kau sempat melupakanku tadi terbukti saat pertemuan kita digerbang, tapi kau langsung paham dengan tujuanku. Kau itu cerdik! Kau-.."

Semua hinaan dan tuduhan dari naruto langsung dipotong hiruzen dengan menoyorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"didalam kotak ini, terdapat semua bukti-bukti yang telah kukumpulkan dari shinobi desa ini. Mreka adalah shinobi kepercayaanku.."

Tanpa harus basa-basi hiruzen memberitahu isi kotak persegi empat dengan warna hitam serta terdapat kertas fuin diatasnya.

"satu hal lagi.."

Hirizen berdiri dari duduknya sambil menghembuskan asap dari pipa rokoknya. Kepala desa itu menatap naruto lemah lembut bagaikan pemuda tersebut adalaha cucunya sendiri.

"aku diberi pesan oleh kaa-san'mu untuk kau melindungi seseorang. Besok pagi pergilah ke kantor kepala desa."

"aku paham." Ucap naruto datar, jejak air matanya telah ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya.

Tepat seperti dugaan. Pemuda itu cerdas. Sudah sejak naruto kecil hiruzen mengamati naruto. Kakek itu tau, naruto sejak kecil cerdas, pandai berkelahi, dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya.

Walaupun hiruzen sempat lupa dengan sosok naruto kecil yg beberapa jam lalu bertemu di depan gerbang konoha, tapi di langsung ingat karna surai pirang dan wajah datarnya itu. Makanya hiruzen tidak merasa curiga dengan pemuda itu.

Dia percaya pemuda tersebut.

Karna bagi hiruzen siapapun yang berada di desa konoha ini. Mreka orang-orang baik. Dan tugasnya untuk melindungi penduduknya. Walaupun pihak kerajaan pasti membantu, tapi setidaknya pertahanan desa ini harus kuat sampai bantuan kerajaan datang.

"baiklah. Kau ingin mendengar lebih detailnya, datanglah besok.. Dan satu Teteskan saja darahmu untuk membuka kertas segel itu. Karna aku khusus membuatnya untukmu dengan DNA mu. Skarang beristirahatlah." Hiruzen pergi dari ruangan itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kediaman lama naruto.

"hm."

Hiruzen yg berjalan menjauh tersenyum di wajah tuanya. 'kau sudah dewasa. Ini saatnya untukmu naruto.' Batin hiruzen.

Naruto hanya menatap hiruzen yg telah pergi sambil menutup pintu. Apakah kepala desa itu tau kelemahan'nya?.. Mungkin adiknya yg memberitahukannya..

Sipa peduli. selama dia tidak mengancam keslamatannya dan adiknya yang saat ini masih hidup.

jikalaupun itu terjadi, naruto akan membunuhnya.

Menyingkirkan pemikirannya, ada hal lain yang harus dia lakukan. Pemuda itu harus istirahat karna lelah dan hari pun memang sudah malam.

Naruto melihat kotak diatas meja kayu kecil di depan dirinya lalu mengambilnya. Membawa kotak hitam itu menuju kamar lamanya.

 **Flashback end.**

"aku harap kau bangkit naruto dan menjadi lebih kuat lagi atas meninggalnya ibumu.."

Hiruzen bergumam di tempat duduknya menatap langit yang terlihat dari balik jendela di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ditinggalkan oleh orang berharga itu menyakitkan. Hiruzen pernah merasakannya saat kematian istri tercintanya. Dan itu menjatuhkan mentalnya.

"tapi aku tau walaupun aku tak merasakan 'sumber' kekuatan apapun darimu. Tapi aku yakin.. kau akan melebihiku suatu saat nanti naruto." Hiruzen sempat berpikir memang. Apa kekuatan naruto sebenarnya. Pemuda pirang itu bahkan hanya seperti manusia biasa tanpa 'sumber' kekuatan apapun dari naruto kecil hingga pertemuannya kemarin dan tadi pagi. Tapi dari tatapannya hiruzen tau..

naruto sangatlah berbahaya jika dia menjadi musuh.

"jangan-jangan.." mata hiruzen membola sejenak. bagaikan tersambar petir mendadak karna sifat pikunnya mulai kambuh karna faktor usia. Betapa bodoh kenapa dirinya baru ingat. Hiruzen merutuki dirinya sendiri

Kepala desa itu baru ingat. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Sesuai dengan fakta yang ada.. Hiruzen tersenyum.

"kau penuh misteri naruto.. Tak kusangka setelah ribuan tahun." Ucap hiruzen mengingat buku yang dia baca beberapa tahun lalu.

Slurp..

"hah.. Teh buatan kaguya-chan memang nikmat." Ucap kakek itu setelah menyesap sedikit teh buatan kaguya beberapa jam tadi. Kaguya sempat mdembuatkannya teh sebelum dia pergi dengan naruto sebagai ucapan terimakasih pada hiruzen atas kabar gembira kedatangan naruto.

Dan sepertinya teh itu sudah dingin karna beberapa jam suhu panas pada teh itu menurun.

"ha?.. Aphwa inwi?.."

Hiruzen merasa sesuatu berada dalam mulutnya. Dia mengambilnya lalu melihatnya dan..

"APA!.. DARIMANA EKOR CICAK INI!.."

Dengan gaje nya seorang kepala desa terhormat di desa konoha itu berteriak gaje karna sebuah ekor cicak berasal dari dalam mulutnya yg hampir tertelan dengan tehnya menyebabkan burung-burung berterbangan menjauh dari atap kantor itu..

Sepertinya tehnya sudah kejatuhan ekor cicak karna terlalu lama dibiarkan tidak diminum apalagi ditutupi..

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

Siang hari disebuah tanah lapang yang luas dengan padang rumput dan pepohonan disekitarnya. Seorang pemuda yang babak belur dengan kondisi pakaian seperti orang gelandangan yang menyisakan celana hitam panjangnya saja.

Disekitar tempat ia berdiri terlihat kobaran api kecil dan bekas hitam yang berarti telah hangus terbakar. Tapi anehnya pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak ada luka bakar sama sekali. Hanya luka lebam yang sepertinya hasil dari kdrt. Atau bisa dibilang pukulan serta tendangan yang terlihat bekas kaki di bagian perut berotot nya. Tak lupa sebuah cap telapak tangan merah yang ada di pipi kirinya.

"kau sudah puas yu-nee.?. kau menyerangku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu." Dengan keadaanya naruto hanya biasa dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Beberapa jam lalu dia dihajar oleh si pemilik surai ungu itu. Karna sifat naruto yang tetap seperti dulu. Tidak peka terhadap perempuan walau dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata orang seusianya.

"muu.. Salahmu sendiri naruto-kun." Ucap yugao kesal namun terkesan manja. Berbeda dengan apa yg sudah dilakukannya pada naruto. Bahkan melihat ekspresi naruto yg tidak berubah seakan terbiasa dengan sikap naruto. Berbeda dengannya yang datar kepada orang lain dan kekanak-kanakan saat bersama naruto.

"hm.. maaf."

"bilang yang tulus dong!"

"iya yu-nee.. aku maafkan kesalahanku.." ucap naruto setulus mungkin sambil agak merendahkan tubuhnya seakan didepannya adalah tuan putri.

"baiklah. Ku trima permintaan maafmu." Yugao tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

Yugao berjalan mendekati naruto yang beberapa meter didepannya. Saat ampai, dia melepas pakaian tak layak naruto dan membuangnya asal. Naruto hanya menurut.

"na-.."

Perkataan yugao berhenti saat melihat tubuh naruto. Wajah putih yugao memerah. Tubuh kekar dengan otot disetiap incinya itu terlihat mengagumkan dan menggoda untuk kaum hawa seperti dirinya. Perlahan jari-jari lentiknya terangkat menyentuh dada pemuda pirang itu. Tubuh itu tidak over seperti binaragawan. Ideal, namun terbentuk sempurna untuk tubuh keras berotot itu. Jarinya menelusuri dada, turun ke perut six pack naruto, naik lagi menuju pundak lalu turun ke lengan. Ada yang berbeda..

"sudah?.." ucapan naruto memotong aksi perempuan cantik itu. Yugao semakin memerah malu. Dia menghentikan aksinya.

"ma-maaf naru.. aku hanya-.."

"mesum."

Jleb!

Bagaikan senjata makan tuan. Perkataan yang dilontarkannya pada naruto berbalik kepada yugao.

"AP-APA!.. Ti-Tidak kok. Aku hanya.. Hanya.." ucap yugao glagapan menghadapi tuduhan naruto.

"kau bilang aku seperti itu tadi. Kau melakukan seperti yang tak sengajaku lakukan dulu. Tapi kali ini kau sengaja yu-nee. Jadi aku hanya mengembalikan perkataanmu."

"aa- aa.. apa na-naru.. a- aku.." wajah cantik yugao semakin memerah padam. Bahkan keluar ilusi asap dari kepalanya. Dia bahkan tak menyangka, atau dia lupa bahwa naruto itu pintar. Tapi kenapa dia mulai paham masalah seperti 'itu'.

"aku bercanda yu-nee. Silahkan kau menyentuhku karna kau nee-san yang slalu melindungiku dulu.. Aku hanya asal bicara tadi." Naruto tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang benar tulus ia berikan pada kakak perempuannya.

"na- naruto.."

Greb!

Setelah mendengar dan melihat senyum tulus naruto. Yugao tau, naruto tidak berbohong. Perempuan cantik itu langsung memeluk naruto erat.

"arigatou naruto.."

"hm." Naruto bergumam tetap dengan senyum tulusnya.

"pakai ini naruto.." yugao melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan pakaian berupa baju jaring atau pakaian khas shinobipada naruto yang diambilnya dari kantung ninja di belakangnya.

"knapa kau membawa pakaian ini? Bukannya ini milik shinobi?." Naruto menerima itu dan memakainya.

"ntah. Aku baru ingat saja kalau aku kemarin saat berburu **minotaur** aku membawa baju jaring cadangan.. Kau tau sendiri kan monster itu lumayan menyusahkan." Balas yugao.

"dan kau menghabisi makhluk setinggi tiga meter itu sendirian?, yah. Aku tidak heran jika kau suka membunuh." Ucap naruto Paham.

"khu.. Khu.. Aku membunuh karna ada tujuannya naruto-kun. Aku membutuhkan tanduknya untuk crafting." Sifat monster Yugao kambuh lagi jika membahas bunuh-membunuh.

"dasar monster."

Setelah acara berpelukan beberapa menit dan beberapa obrolan kecil di tengah tanah lapang atau biasa shinobi konoha sebut training ground alami. kini mreka berdua duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon besar dipinggir tanah lapang itu. Mreka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil mengobrol.

"ne, otouto.. sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas meninggalnya kaa-san. Aku.. aku..-" ucap yugao sedih sambil menundukan kepalanya karna dia merasa bersalah karna tak bisa melindungi amanah dari adiknya itu.

"tak apa yu-nee. In adalah takdir. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan monster saat inaiden 'itu' terjadi, kau sudah ku anggap kakak kandungku sendiri dan kau menerimaku menjadi adik angkatmu.." naruto menatap yugao yang masih menunduk.

"walau kaa-san tidak ada lagi bersamaku, tapi aku masih memiliki seorang keluarga lagi selain kau yang harus ku jaga.. aku senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"na- naruto.." hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan yugao saat ini karna dia merasa berharga dimata naruto.

Jujur yugao juga merasa bersyukur karna bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan naruto pagi tadi di kantor kepala desa. Karna saat yugao diberi kabar oleh bawahan hiruzen bahwa seorang yg dia kenal baru tiba setelah waktu yang lama, dia penasaran dan datang kesana. Dan setelah berada diruang kepala desa, dia disambut oleh hiruzen dan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang seperti yang dia kenal.

Dan setelah drama adik kakak yang baru bertemu setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Akhirnya mreka berada disini setelah naruto mendapat penjelasan tentang ibu dan adiknya.

"arigatou naruto.. hidupku menjadi lebih bermakna karna kehadiranmu. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau butuhkan naruto." Ucap yugao tersenyum manis pada naruto yang menatapnya damai.

"hm.. Arigatou yu-nee." Ucap naruto dengan senyumnya.

"lalu kapan kau akan menyusul adikmu naruto?" tanya yugao

"beberapa minggu lagi yu-nee. Karna pendaftaran akan baru dibuka satu bulan lagi. Dan aku ingin istirahat sebentar didesa ini sebelum aku meninggalkan kediaman peninggalan kaa-san." Jawab naruto.

Karna memang naruto masih rindu dengan ibunya dan ingin lebih lama berada di tempat peninggalan ibunya. Hanya dengan begitu dia akan merasakan kehadiran kaa-san yang telah merawatnya selama ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ibunya selalu berada dekat dengannya..

Dihati naruto.

"baiklah. Selama itu pula aku akan terus berada didekatmu. Aku akan menemanimu tinggal di kediaman ibumu naruto." Yugao menatap naruto bagaikan seorang kakak yang melindungi adiknya.

"hm." Naruto menatap heran dan menurut saja. tapi dia tau maksut nee-san angkatnya itu apa. Perempuan cantik bersurai ungu itu ingin berada didekat naruto sebelum Pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan desa konoha.

Beberapa menit keheningan terjadi diantar mereka. Karna masing-masing dari mreka kalut dalam pikiranya masing-masing.

"umm.. dan naruto, bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari kunai peledak'ku tadi disaat terakhir?." Tanya yugao penasaran menghapus keheningan diantara mereka.

karna yugao merasa serangan terakhirnya tadi bisa dibilang ekstrim karna bisa membunuh naruto karna ledakan yang memang terbilang lumayan untuk lima kunai dengan kertas peledak itu. Bahkan sekelas minotaur saja akan terluka dan memberikan efek luka bakar. Setidaknya berefek fatal untuk manusia. Namun kenyataannya tubuh naruto tak terluka sedikit pun. Walau yugao sengaja mengetes seberapa jauh naruto berkembang.

"sebut saja itu kelebihku selain fisik dan berpedangku." Jawab naruto singkat.

"benarkah?. Tapi memang benar selain fisik dan berpedangmu tadi aku seperti melihatmu melakukan sesuatu tapi ntah apa itu tak terlihat jelas."

Yugao melihat fisik naruto yang memang diatas fisik manusia rata-rata. Terbukti dari betapa kerasnya tubuh naruto saat dia sentuh dan tendangannya pun seperti menendang bongkahan batu keras. Apalagi tehnik naruto memainkan tantou'nya membuat yugao kerepotan.

Naruto sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari dirinya.

"itu hanya kelebihanku dari kekuranganku yang tidak sempurna sepertimu yu-nee." Naruto hanya menatap datar kedepan tanpa melihat yugao yang memperhatikannya.

"aku tau naruto. Tapi kau juga hanya bertahan menangkis semua seranganku. Atau kau tidak mau menyakiti kulitku yang mulus ini ne, otouto~.." yugao berkata menggoda dengan membungkukan tubuhnya menghadap naruto memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"tidak yu-nee. Itu adalah salah satu Kemampuanku. Dan aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa kuat sang monster." Naruto hanya datar melihat aksi yugao yang menggodanya.

"muu... kau tetap seperti dulu. Tidak tergoda oleh aset terindahku naru." Yugao bersidekap dengan memanyunkan bibirnya dan merasa kesal. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil mulai kambuh.

"ntah. Aku hanya belum menemukan apa itu kata 'sensasi payudara' seperti yang dijelaskan buku ini." Ucap naruto yang saat ini telah memegang sebuah buku kecil ntah darimana dan memakai kacamata baca padahal dia matanya normal.

"BUANG BUKU ITU DASAR BODOH!"

Bugh!

Duagh!

Blarr!

dan sebuah suara menggelegar terdengar ditraining gound itu dengan burung-burung dan hewan lain yang belari menjauh dari sekitar kawasan training ground itu.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

sudah satu minggu naruto berada di desa konoha sejak saat itulah dia mengenal banyak orang. dan tidak sedikit pula ada orang yang mengingat naruto tapi dia tidak mengingat mereka.

sudah seminggu pula sang nee-san angkatnya berada dirumah naruto menemani naruto tinggal di rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. mereka seperti sepasang kekasih malahan ketimbang saudara. bagaimana tidak, setiap tidur mereka tidur bersama, mandi pun mereka bersama. salahkan yugao yang selalu mengikuti aktifitas naruto dirumah itu. dia memaksa untuk itu semua.

tapi bagi naruto, itu semua adalah hal biasa. dia hanya menganggap kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya. walaupun terkadang naruto agak risih, namun tetap dia harus terbiasa. toh, nee-san itulah yang menyelamatkan dia dulu dan sebentar lagi dia juga akan meninggalkan yugao lagi untuk menyusul adiknya. dan kemungkinan dia tidak akan kembali hingga waktu lama. ntahlah yang jelas naruto akan tetap melindungi kakaknya jika kakaknya itu membutuhkan bantuan.

selama seminggu ini pula naruto dilatih oleh yugao dalam seni berpedang, melempar kunai, membunuh dalam senyap. dan beberapa guru juga mengajarinya keahlian masing-masing. contohnya saja hiruzen, naruto diajarkan bagaimana mengontrol tenaga dalamnya walaupun naruto tidak memiliki 'sumber energi' seperti mereka namun naruto memiliki potensi lain. Itulah yang dipikirkan hiruzen tentang naruto.

Walaupun naruto bisa dibilang sudah ahli dalam berpedang, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika dia menambah pengetahuan dari guru yang mengajarinya. semakin banyak pengetahuan, semakin besar pula untuk kesempatan menang dalam pertarungan. Apalagi hiruzen juga memiliki pengalaman yang lebih banyak ketimbang naruto, walaupun sensei bau tanah'nya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dirinya kuat dan memberikan pengetahuan lebih padanya.

Siang hari di training ground dipinggiran desa konoha terlihat empat orang dan dua orang memakai pakian serba tertutup ninja. Atau yang biasa desa konoha ini sebut sebagai anbu konoha.

Dua orang yang berada dipinggiran training ground saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya mengenakan pakaian putih berjubah khas pemimpin serta topi melingkar bertulasan 'kage'. Seorang lagi adalah gadis berambut ungu diikat ponitail berpakaian khas anbu wanita dengan rompi anbu yang sepertinya dia sedang dalam tugas. Kedua orang tersebut adalah hiruzen dan yugao.

Yah, memang benar yugao adalah salah satu anbu khusus konoha yang sangat ahli dalam kenjutsu, dan membunuh dalam senyap. Sangat efektif melawan monster ataupun sesama pengguna. Dan saat ini yugao hanya dalam tugas berjaga-jaga saja. Istilahnya adalah patroli melihat disekeliling perbatasan konoha. Karna bisa saja **goblin** , ataupun makhluk lain akan menyerang konoha. Dan saat ini dia menemani naruto setelah patroli dipagi hari tadi.

Sedangkan dua orang anbu serba tertutup itu berada dibelakang hiruzen. dan dua orang terakhir berada di tengah lapangan training ground sedang dalam keadaan siap bertarung.

Seorang disudut kiri adalah pemuda dengan surai pirang berkulit putih bermata biru shappire memakai pakaian hitam dengan kemeja biru berlengan panjang berkerah dan Memakai celana panjang hitam dan sepatu khas anak muda seusianya. Tak lupa sebuah kantung ninja di pinggang belakang disisi kanannya dan sebuah wadah kunai di paha kanannya. Sedang berdiri tegak menghadap lawan didepannya dengan memegang tantou'nya ditangan kirinya.

Sedangkan seorang yang berhadapan dengan naruto adalah seorang laki-laki memakai pakaian hitam dengan rompi hijau bersurai hitam dengan ikat kepala khas shinobi berlambangkan khas desa konoha, menghisap sebatang rokok dengan membawa sebuah senjata khusus seperti kunai namun berbeda. Senjata itu terlihat ada genggamannya. Kunai chakra.

"apa kau siap asuma?.." orang yang dipanggil asuma itu menoleh keasal suara yang tak lain merupakan hiruzen.

"ha'i,.. jii-sama. Kita bisa mulai skarang."

Asuma kembali menatap naruto yang ada didepannya sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Kunai chakra'nya siap ditangan kanannya dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"naruto?.." tanya hiruzen dari pinggir lapangan kepada pemuda yang saat ini merupakan lawan asuma.

"hm.." jawab naruto datar melihat lawannya kali ini. tanpa mengubah posiainya naruto hanya merubah posisi tantou'nya memutar hingga membuat bilah lancipnya dibawah genggamannya. atau bisa dibilang tehnik khusus naruto. Berpedang dengan genggaman terbalik.

"dia menggunakan tehnik itu langsung?.." gumam yugao bersidekap menyaksikan latih tanding antara naruto dan asuma yang akan segera dimulai. Namun hiruzen hanya melirik kearah yugao saja.

"baiklah. Peraturannya sederhana.. dilarang membunuh.. kalian mengerti?" hiruzen memberikan instruksi.

"Hai'/hm"

"baiklah.. HAJIME!"

Setelah seruan mulai dari hiruzen. Asuma langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya untuk mengikis jarak antara dia dan naruto. sedangkan naruto hanya diam ditempatnya yang membuat asuma agak bingung. Apa dia yang terlalu bersemangat?. Batin asuma.

Trank!

Sebuah suara dentuman besi yang beradu terdengar oleh siapapun ditraining ground itu saat naruto menangkis secara horizontal serangan vertikal dari asuma yang saat ini kunainya telah dilapisi chakra biru.

Asuma kaget saat serangannya ditangkis dengan mudah, apalagi kunai khususnya yang bahkan bisa menembus monster batu golem tidak bisa memotong tantou milik naruto yang digenggam terbalik dimana bilahnya berada dibawah dan genggamannya diatas. Jarang sekali seorang menggunakan tehnik memegang senjata tajam seperti ini. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah ditemuinya. Kecuali..

Sret! Swush!

Asuma melakukan tendangan memutar kearah kaki naruto namun dihindari dengan mudah olehnya. Asuma memutar kunainya. Hingga saat ini kedua orang ini memakai kedua senjata itu dengan posisi yang sama.

Asuma kembali melakukan tendangan keudara yang bertumpu pada tangannya untuk mengenai perut naruto yang masih melayang diudara menghindari serangannya tadi, namun dapat dihindari naruto dengan bersalto kebelakang menggunakan serangan asuma sebagai tumpuan kakinya.

Sret!

Wush!

Asuma kembali melesat kearah naruto dengan kecepatannya. Dan menyabetkan kunainya secara horizontal kearah naruto dan ditangkis secara vertikal oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Asuma terus melakukan serangan kepada naruto namun selalu ditangkis oleh naruto.

"a-apa ini.. bocah itu cepat sekali. Dia bisa menangkis semua serangan asuma-sama dengan mudah."

"sugoi!.. dia mempunyai pertahanan yang baik."

Beberapa pujian terdengar dari anbu beetopeng dibelakang hiruzen. Ketua desa itu melirik kepada yugao yang saat ini tersenyum bangga pada naruto.

"ne, yugao-chan.. apa kau yang mengajarinya kenjutsu sebaik itu?." Tanya hiruzen.

"tidak hieuzen-sama. Hamba bahkan baru tau tehnik kenjutsu naruto itu sama dengan kita para shinobi saat satu minggu lalu aku berlatih tanding dengannya.. bahkan cara dia memegang senjatanya saja sudah sangat berbeda dari kita pada umumnya." Ucap yugao saat dia hanya terus melihat naruto yang hanya bertahan tanpa menyerang daritadi.

"hm.. hm.. Kau benar yugao-chan. Dia memegang senjatanya dengan tangan kirinya, apalagi cara memegang gagangnya terbalik yang memang dikhususkan untuk bertahan dan membunuh dalam diam.." hiruzen berasumsi sambil mengelus janggutnya yang berarti saat ini dia dalam mode berpikir.

"tehniknya dikususkan untuk bertahan. Tapi bisa dilihat bahwa naruto memang seperti sudah ahli dalam permainan pedang seperti ini." Ucap yugao.

"siapun guru yang mengajarinya, dipastikan sangat ahli dalam membunuh dalam diam dan memberikan tehnik mematikan ini pada naruto.. benar-benar mesin pembunuh yang berbahaya jika dia musuh."

Apapun yang dikatakan hiruzen adalah fakta. Siapapun yang memegang senjata dengan gagang diatas dan bilah tajamnya dibawah merupakan ciri khas seorang ninja atau shinobi yang terbiasa membunuh dalam senyap. ditambah pertahanan yang naruto gunakan sangat baik. Dan jangan lupakan kebiasaan tenangnya dalam menghadapi apapun membuatnya menjadi teror dalam diam yang sangat berfungsi dalam pertahanan. Karna jika ketenangan hilang maka hilang pula konsentrasi yang membuat pertahanan itu terbuka.

"anda benar hiruzen-sama. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya. teror yang tidak terlihat yang bisa membunuh kapanpun." Ucap yugao membenarkan ucapan hiruzen ketika melihat tatapan datar naruto.

"hm.. dari semua aspek yang ada menunjukan jika naruto adalah shinobi daripada sorcerer. Namun tetap tidak bisa dianggap seperti itu karna naruto bukan pengguna chakra seperti kita para shinobi.." Ucap hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang ntah sejak kapan dia menyalakan rokoknya

"hahh.. Ntahlah hiruzen-sama. Saya juga bingung sekaligus prihatin masalah itu.." ucap yugao sedih.

Terkadang yugao merasa prihatin kepada naruto yang berbeda dengan kaumnya yang memiliki chakra hingga bisa melakukan jutsu. Namun ntah kenapa pula naruto juga berbeda dari kaum pengguna lainnya. Sehingga membuat naruto hanya bisa menggunakan fisik dan kenjutsu.

Namun dari itu semua sepertinya anggapan bahwa naruto lemah itu terpatahkan. Nyatanya setelah tiga tahun pergi, saat ini pemuda pirang yang suka berkelahi semasa kecilnya dulu itu, skarang dapat mengimbangj asuma yang lebih sempurna ketimbang naruto.

"tapi aku yakin. Dia akan menjadi kuat.. Lebih kuat dari 'kita'." Yugao yang mengerti arti ucapan hiruzen hanya bisa berharap untuk adik angkat kesayangannya itu.

Kembali ke naruto, saat ini dia masih terus menangkis serangan kunai asuma dari segala arah. Membuat asuma agak geram dengan naruto karna merasa diremehkan.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Asuma terus menyerang naruto dengan kunai khususnya. Saat dia melihat celah terbuka naruto dia mendang naruto kearah perutnya.

Namun naruto yang merasa serangan asuma lebih lemah dari serangan sensei'nya tiga tahun lalu, dengan mudah menghindar dengan bersalto kebelakang beberapa meter menjaga jarak antara dia dan asuma.

Asuma tak tinggal diam, dia melempar kunainya yang dilapisi chakra kearah naruto yang masih bersalto kebelakang namun dengan mudah dihindari naruto melompat kesamping.

Namun belum sempat naruto menginjakan kakinya ke tanah matanya agak membola melihat asuma membuat segel tangan khusus shinobi. Hendseal.

 **(Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!)**

Sebuah bola api besar yang dikeluarkan oleh asuma langsung mengarah pada naruto yang tak sempat menghindar.

Wush! Blarr!

"naruto!.. " yugao yang melihat Ledakan lumayan besar terjadi ditempat naruto mendarat hingga menyisakan suatu kobaran api dan asap ditempat itu panik karna dia melihat sendiri naruto tidak sempat mengindar.

Hiruzen menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat serangan itu mengenai tempat dimana naruto mendarat.

Tap!

Asuma yang telah melakukan serangan dari udara mendarat dengan mulus dengan kedua kakinya dan mengambil satu kunai khususnya lagi dari kantung ninjanya. Direksi penglihatannya tak sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kobaran api itu.

Sekian berapa detik saat api itu hilang digantikan asap yang perlahan menghilang. Namun tiba-tiba..

Syuut!

Trank!

Asuma yang kaget dengan datangnya sebuah suriken yang mengarah pada kepalanya langsung menangkisnya. Mata semua shinobi ditraining ground itu membola saat melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri tegak.

Setelah asap hilang sepenuhnya, terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memegang tantou ditangan kiri dan tiga buah shuriken ditangan kanannya.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Tiga buah shuriken dilempar oleh Naruto menuju Asuma. Tak mau menjadi sasaran lempar shuriken, laki-laki dewasa bersurai hitam itu menangkis semua shuriken itu.

Tak tau apa yang terjadi, penglihatan asuma membola saat dia menangkis shuriken tadi ntah sejak kapan naruto telah ada di depannya menyabetkan tantounya sambil menunduk kearah perutnya secara horizontal dari kiri ke kanan.

Jrass!

Dengan usia yang lebih tua dari naruto yang otomatis pengalamannya lebih banyak dari naruto dia langsung menghindar kebelakang merelakan perutnya yang tergores. Darah merembes dari pakaian dan rompinya. Asuma menatap tajam naruto.

'apa-apaan ini.. daritadi dia tidak menyerang, setelah hanya dengan sekali menyerang dia langsung mengenaiku?.' Asuma membatin sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Dari sudut lapangan itu terlihat semua orang ikut kagum dengan kecepatan naruto yang hanya dengan sekali saja bisa melukai asuma yang dari tadi menyerangnya.

"jangan-jangan.." hiruzen baru tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"ya hiruzen-sama. Naruto melakukan counter attack saat stamina lawan terkuras karena dari tadi menyerang. ditambah mengeluarkan jutsu yang lumayan menguras chakra.." yugao membenarkan apa yang dipikirkan hiruzen. Kakek tua itu menatap naruto dengan intens.

"dan jutsu elemen api asuma yang sepertinya tidak berefek apa-apa pada naruto.." ucap hiruzen mengutarakan pikirannya.

"seperti yang kuduga.." yugao menyutujui ucapan hiruzen.

Asuma kembali mengambil sebuah kunai khususnya dan memegang dengan tangan kirinya hingga sekarang dia membawa dua buah senjata di kedua tangannya.

Wush! Wush!

Kedua orang itu langsung merengsek maju kembali mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Trank! Trank!

Duagh!

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi asuma, naruto menyabetkan tantounya miring dari atas kiri ke kanan bawah membuat asuma menahannya dengan kunai ditangan kirinya, namun saat asuma menyerang dengan kunai ditangan kanannya kearah naruto, pemuda pirang itu merendahkan tubuhnya kearah belakarang seperti sikap kayang, dan langsung memberikan tendangan depan yang langsung mengenai luka asuma hingga membuat asuma terpental kebelakang.

Sreett!

Asuma yang berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya langsung membuat hendseal sebelum kedua senjatanya dia masukan kedalam kantung ninja di belakang pinnggang kanannya.

Diwaktu yang sama sambil menahan perih karna lukanya yang tadi, asuma menyebutkan jutsunya..

 **(Fuuton : Shinku renpa!)**

Tercipta banyak pedang angin yang mengarah pada naruto. Namun tak mau mati terpotong-potong, pemuda pirang itu membelah setiap pedang angin yang mengarah padanya.

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Namun, walaupun dia berhasil menangkis puluhan pedang angin itu, naruto tetap harus merasakan sakit karna setiap inci tubuhnya harus tergores oleh jutsu asuma yang terbelah. Darah merembes dari pakaian naruto yang saat ini robek disana-sini.

"hah.. hah.. hebat sekali kau naruto. Dapat meminimalisir jutsu tingkat A milikku tanpa melakukan tehnik pertahanan apapun.. hah.." asuma tampak kelelahan sambil memandang naruto yang tampak biasa saja walau dengan luka yang lebih parah dari dia.

"tidak juga asuma-sensei.." naruto yang merasa dipuji hanya biasa saja. Namun dia tetap merasakan efek luka yang diterimanya.

Diluar lapangan, terlihat yugao yang khawatir dengan keadaan naruto. Begitu juga dengan hiruzen. Dua orang anbu yang melihatnya pun ikut khawatir dengan naruto, walaupun mereka tidak ragu dengan kemampuan naruto. Pasalnya daritadi naruto hanya menggunakan tehnik berpedang dan kecepatannya saja. Walau dengan begitu dia tetap Mengimbangi asuma yang lebih sempurna karna memiliki chakra dalam tubuhnya.

"naruto.." yugao hanya dapat bergumam dan berharap ini cepat selesai agar dia dapat merawat luka naruto.

"hebat, naruto bahkan terlihat baik-baik saja walau dengan keadaan yang terluka parah seperti itu.." ucap anbu dengan topeng neko.

"tidak. Kalian hanya dapat melihat sikap tenangnya saja. Walaupun dengan ekspresi datarnya dan pengaturan nafasnya yang seakan-akan menunjukan dia baik-baik saja.. tapi, lihatlah secara seksama.." hiruzen membenarkan ucapan neko dan mengintruksikan anbu tersebut untuk melihat lebih seksama kearah naruto.

"ha?.. Benar juga ucapan anda hokage-sama. Naruto memang terlihat baik-baik saja dengan luka yang diterimanya. Tapi, dari gerakan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar dan dadanya seperti susah mengambil nafas. Tapi hebat sekali bocah itu dapat mengatur nafasnya dan bertahan seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.." Anbu neko berdecak kagum kepada naruto.

"hmm.. benar neko, bahkan untukku yang sudah setua ini sejak aku muda tidak pernah bisa setenang dia.." ucap hiruzen.

Yugao hanya mendengar interaksi antara hiruzen dan neko. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika naruto akan mendapat pujian seperti ini. Karna notabennya baru seminggu naruto disini dan berlatih dengan mereka untuk memperkuat fisik, kemampuan berpedang dan mengontrol energi dalam tubuh melalui meditasi. Karna setiap makhluk hidup pasti memiliki energi dalam tubuh walaupun tak memiliki chakra seperti para shinobi. dan yugao tahu..

Semankin Naruto terluka akan semakin kuat dia.

"baiklah sensei, kita akhiri ini.."

Setelah naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia menguatkan genggaman pada tantou'nya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Asuma yang mengerti segera memasang kuda-kudanya dan mengalirkan chakra pada kedua kunainya.

"majulah naruto!.."

"akan kutunjukan latihanku selama ini sensei!.."

Swuss! Swuss!

Kedua orang berbeda surai itu merengsek maju dengan kecepatan penuh mereka masing-masing.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto dan asuma beradu serangan dan dapat dilihat kecepatan mereka semakin cepat.

Naruto yang sudah tau bagaimana pola serangan asuma langsung balik menyerang asuma tanpa henti. Berbeda dengan asuma yang kewalahan karna serangannya digantikan dengan seringnya dia bertahan. Membuat keadaan menjadi terbalik.

Trank! Duagh! Duagh!

Setelah keduanya melakukan serangan terakhir, keduanya secara bersamaan mengenai tendangan meraka pada masing-masing sisi membuat keduanya terpental kearah yang berlawanan.

Keduanya berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lutut mereka. Selang beberapa detik, Keduanya kembali dalam posisi berdiri tegak.

Asuma menyiapkan kuda-kudannya..

Naruto menyiapkan tantou'nya didepan tubunya yang agak merunduk dan menyentuh ujung gagang tantou'nya dengan telapak tangan kanannya siap memberikan dorongan dan tangan kirinya memperkuat pegangannya pada gagangnya.. ujung lancip itu menghadap kedepan. Kearah asuma.

"kita akhiri ini naruto.."

"hm.."

Sring!

Kedua kunai chakra asuma terlapisi chakra Kembali dan Naruto siap dengan posisinya.

Naruto berlari memutar kearah asuma. Laki-laki penghisap rokok itu langsung melempar kunai di tangan kirinya kearah naruto.

Jlebb! Krakk!

Kunai dengan lapisan chakra itu membelah udara sangat cepat membuat naruto kewalahan. Namun naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan melompat kedepan hingga kunai itu hanya menancap ditanah hingga tanah itu retak seperti sarang laba-laba.

Tidak menunggu naruto menapaki tanah, dengan sangat cepat asuma langsung menghilangkan aliran chakra pada kunainya dan menggigitnya agar dia bisa membuat hendseal.

 **(Fuuton : Kunai shintaigyoku!)**

Asuma mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan meniupkan sebuah misile angin berukuran sedang dimana didalam misile angin itu terdapat kunai khusus berlapis chakra yang dengan sangat cepat menuju kearah naruto.

'aku tidak akan kalah..' batin naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mau tubuhnya berlubang dia juga menggumamkan tehniknya yang hanya dia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya

Shring! Whuss!

Blarr!

Bagaikan tak terlihat, hanya sebuah banyangan biru yang terlihat karna kecepatan naruto yang meningkat drastis melewati serangan berkecepatan penuh milik asuma hingga hanya mengenai tempat naruto mendarat tadi dan menyebabkan ledakan lumayan besar hingga area itu tertutupi oleh debu..

"a-apa.. bagaimana mungkin?.."

"mustahil!.."

Beberapa decakan tidak percaya terdengar dari kedua anbu dibelakang hiruzen. Sedang kan kakek tua itu hanya bisa mematung dengan mata membola sempurna.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana ekspresi seorang kepala desa terhormat yang 'lulus' dengan gelar Kage yang merupakan gelar yang diakui diseluruh academi kerajaan. Karna untuk mencapai gelar tersebut memerlukan syarat tertentu yang dimana shinobi biasa tidak akan bisa. Merupakan hal yang sangat bodoh jika hiruzen tidak tau bagaimana naruto bisa sampai berhasil menghindari serangan dengan kecepatan penuh milik asuma yang hanya sepersekian detik setelah naruto mendarat.

"sangat cepat.."

Hiruzen hanya berdecak kagum melihat akhir dari latih tanding antara asuma dan naruto.

Berbeda dengan yugao yang saat ini melihat naruto cemas karna dengan luka seperti itu dia harus menggunakan tehnik khas miliknya. Yang dimana hanya naruto yang menguasainya dan dari yang yugao tau..

"itukah tehnik ciptaan'nya?.. Dia menggunakan 'tehnik itu' dalam waktu yang benar-benar terdesak.." ucap yugao yang tau tehnik apa yang digunakan naruto.

Karna satu minggu ini yugao selalu bersama naruto, otomatis yugao sering bertanya-tanya perihal naruto. Dan tehnik itu dia ketahui langsung dari ucapan naruto. Dan saat ini dia melihat sendiri, bagaimana mengerikannya tehnik itu jika digunakan untuk membunuh..

Mata semua orang disana tertuju pada siluet kedua orang yang saat ini berada di satu titik dengan posisi yang berbeda.

Dimana setelah kepulan debu menghilang, terlihat asuma yang berada dalam posisi berdiri menatap tak percaya kedepan kearah bekas jutsu'nya..

Dan seorang lagi yang merupakan naruto berdiri dengan posisi merendah dengan kaki kiri membentuk kuda-kuda kedepan yang ditekuk dan kaki kanan membentuk kuda-kuda lurus kebelakang. Dengan posisi merendah setinggi perut asuma, pemuda pirang itu memegang tantou'nya yang dimana ujung lancipnya mengarah tepat satu centi dari dada kiri asuma. Tangan kirinya yang memegang gagang tantou'nya terbalik dan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh ujung gagang yang menghadap naruto itu siap memeberikan dorongan kapan saja kearah jantung asuma..

Semua yang melihat aksi naruto hanya semakin mematung dengan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Bagaimana tidak, kecepatan naruto yang tiba-tiba melebihi manusia normal itu mematahkan jutsu asuma bagaikan hanya menyentuh bayangan naruto jika dilihat biasa. Tapi jika dilihat lebih teliti, serangan itu dihindari naruto dengan sangat cepat dan langsung menyerang asuma yang pertahanannya terbuka.

"apa kau tau tehnik itu yugao?.." sekian beberapa detik hiruzen terpaku dengan tehnik naruto, dia bersuara kepada yugao hingga kedua anbu itu ikut melihat kearah yugao..

Yugao yang diperhatikan oleh kepala desa dan kedua anbu terpercayanya segera memandang mereka dengan pandangan serius..

"tehnik itu.. tehnik khusus yang diciptakan naruto sendiri. Yang berarti itu adalah tehnik rahasianya.. yang dia bilang tehnik itu adalah.."

.

.

.

.

.

" **[ITTOU SHURA]**.."

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

.

 **A/N** : hai salam kenal buat para readers dan author senior yang sudah baca fict gaje kyo ini. Mohon maaf jika terdapat bebagai kesalahan dalam penempatan kalimat dan lainnya. Tentu dengan kritik dan saran author senior dan readers akan sangat membantu untuk kyo lebih baik dalam menulis.

Yang pertama-tama, di chap: 1 ini masih banyak misteri yang belum terbuka. Atau memang sengaja saya buat seperti itu. Misteri tentang dunia naruto, apa yang dimaksut dua pengguna, sorcerer, alur yang terkesan cepat dan sebagainya.. Itu semua akan terjawap seiring berjalannya waktu.

Untuk kenapa disini naruto terkesan mesum. Tapi tidak. Hanya beberapa aksi 'bidadari' -nya saja yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Serta tentang kekuatan naruto. Mungkin para readers ada yang sudah tau dan belum, karna scan fighting di chapter ini terkesan naruto over karna sedikit mengeluarkan tehnik. Tapi tidak. Mereka imbang, atau bisa dibilang naruto lebih kuat dari asuma, tapi tidak over. Dan memang sengaja saya buat seperti itu untuk menambah misteri tentang naruto dan membuat readers sekalian penasaran.

Jika ada pertanyaan dan lainnya yang menurut kalian tidak jelas silahkan PM kyo atau review. Akan kyo jawap lewat PM, review atau di chapter-chapter kedepan.

 **Glosarium:**

 **Tantou** : sebuah pedang kecil seukuran 30-40 cm yang biasa digunakan untuk membunuh dalam senyap. Senjata khas ninja

 **Minotaur** : seekor monster yang bertubuh banteng setengah manusia dengan tanduk besar membawa kapak besar. Memiliki ukuran tubuh 2 meter bahkan lebih.

Mungkin cukup ini saja dulu yang bisa saya beritahu. Untuk chapter selanjutnya..

 **Chapter 2: Academi knight**.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2

Sebelumnya kyo ucapkan trimakasih untuk yang telah review dan pm kyo untuk komen, saran ataupun mengkritik. Itu sangat membantu kyo.

Kyo sengaja buat chap 1 kurang menarik dan belum jelas tentang dunia naruto. Tapi Di chap 2 ini kyo telah beberkan sedikit. Jadi bagi yang udah baca teliti pasti tau. Hehe..

Yups, daripada banyak omong, mending kita langsung aja ke chap 2..

Cekidot!

 **World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2 :** Academi knight

.

.

.

Sebuah kota di kerajaan vermilion. Kota dengan banyak bangunan, taman dan semua struktur penting yang ada di sebuah kota terbesar karna merupakan kota utama pertahanan di kerajaan vermilion. Kota indah dibalik sebuah tembok raksasa yang terbuat dari batu, besi baja dan campuran lainnya yang diberikan sebuah fuin dan **run magic** yang berguna memperkuat pertahanan tembok itu dari ancaman makhluk mitologi dan lainnya yang bisa memusnahkan manusia yang berlindung didalamnya.

Kota dengan pertahanan terkuat kedua yang ada diwilayah kerajaan vermilion, kota **soul society**. Sebuah kota terbesar di negara api dengan pertahanan terkuat setelah ibukota kerajaan vermilion.

Kota ini disebut dengan kota pertahanan yang kuat karena di negara api ini hanya kota ini saja yang dapat bertahan dari serangan para **dragon**. Karna selain benteng yang kuat, kota ini memiliki pasukan kerajaan yang kuat. Atau biasa disebut **Knight.**

Knight kerajaan adalah mereka yang mengapdikan diri mereka untuk melindungi kerajaan dibawah perintah langsung raja vermilion. Untuk menjadi seorang knight tidak lah mudah. Dibutuhkan nyali yang besar serta prestasi yang baik. Karna menjadi knight adalah mengorbankan nyawa demi keselamatan negara dan isinya.

.

.

Saat ini disebuah cafe di dekat gerbang kota, seorang pemuda memakai jaket hitam berhodie menutupi kepalanya. Sedang duduk di dalam cafe itu didekat jendela. Ia memandang pemandangan sekitar jalanan kota itu. Penuh orang yang berlalu lalang menuju tempat tujuan mreka masing-masing. Terlihat juga kereta kuda yang membawa sesuatu seperti sayur dan sebagainya.

Kota yang tenang dan indah.

Naruto bergelut dengan pikirannya. Dia memikirkan beberapa hari lalu sebelum dia sampai dikota ini. Teringat ketika dia masih di desa konoha. Atau bisa disebut desa daun tersembunyi.

Setelah latih tanding antara dia dan sensei'nya, asuma sarutobi. Yang merupakan anak dari kepala desa konoha itu, naruto langsung merayakan kemenangannya dengan kehilangan kesadarannya akibat luka dan kelelahan berat yang dialamainya.

Bagaimana tidak, tiga hari berturut-turut naruto berusaha memperkuat fisiknya dengan latihan ekstrim berupa dihajar habis-habisan oleh asuma tanpa naruto melakukan perlawanan, hanya pertahanan tangan kosong dimana asuma menggunakan kunai chakra'nya.

Menyelam sambil bermeditasi dengan pemberat dan menahan nafas selama mungkin tepat dibawah air terjun untuk pengontrolan nafasnya yang berguna saat melakukan pertarungan ataupun hal lainnya yang berhubungan dengan stamina dan pernafasan.

Serta latihan ekstrim lainnya yang berguna untuk memperkuat fisik, pengamatan, stamina, pernafasan dan hal lainnya yang mampu berguna untuk menutupi kekukarangan naruto.

Ketika naruto pingsan itu, yugao yang bisa sedikit tehnik medic melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menyembuhkan luka fisik naruto. Setelah hari itu, naruto sering kali berlatih pedang dan pengontrolan energi dalam miliknya yang berfungsi meningkatkan kemampuan berpedangnya. Karna ia juga diberi tahu oleh hiruzen..

' _bahwa setiap manusia yang hidup, pasti memiliki sumber energi dalam tubuh mereka. Jika tidak, maka makhluk itu telah mati naruto-kun."_

Jadi walaupun naruto sudah tau itu dari sensei bau tanah'nya, iya tetap ingin berlatih dengan hiruzen untuk memaksimalkan energi dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun dia sudah berlatih menggunakan energi yang berguna untuk beraktifitas, bersama sensei bau tanah itu untuk menggunakannya sebagai kemampuan berpedangnya yang sangat efisien. Karna memerlukan fisik, akurasi, kecepatan dan ketenangan dalam menggunakanya pada pedang yang dia 'miliki'.

Yang jelas, setiap orang pasti memiliki energi itu. Walaupun bukan energi seperti ras shinobi dan sorcerer. Setiap manusia biasa pasti memilikinya walaupun sangat sedikit hingga mereka seperti manusia biasa.

Tapi ntah dengan naruto. kata sensei dan hiruzen yang memiliki pengalaman lebih dari dirinya, mereka bilang bahwa..

' _kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sumber energi seperti kedua ras itu_ '

Dan itu membuat naruto frustasi. Tapi, kata sensei bau tanah'nya.. ada sedikit dari energi sorcerer dalam dirinya. Namun..

Sangat-sangat kecil.

Hingga membuat sensei'nya dan setiap orang yang ada didekatnya tidak bisa merasakannya. Sangat kecil hingga membuat senseinya harus menggunakan nyawanya untuk mengetahuinya.

Jadi bisa naruto simpulkan jika energi ini, dapat dirasakan jika orang itu sekarat ataupun..

Mati.

Selama satu minggu lebih sisanya naruto terus berlatih dan tidak sedikit pula dia berkumpul dengan teman-teman lamanya dikonoha, yugao dan lainnya. Karna seperti yang hiruzen bilang. orang konoha adalah orang-orang yang baik.

Dan sisa tiga hari naruto gunakan untuk perjalanan menuju kota soul. Hingga saat ini dia berada di cafe untuk beristirahat.

.

Selang beberapa menit pemuda itu melamun melihat pemandangan kota itu, ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hai. Apa kau sendiri disini?"

Pemuda itu menoleh kekanannya melihat seorang perempuan dengan warna kulit putih mulus, bermata merah rubi yang indah, bersurai putih panjang sepunggung yang diikat ponitail ke samping kanan sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"hm?, iya aku sendiri. Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya pemuda itu.

"tidak. Hanya saja dari tadi aku melihatmu melamun dari meja sana. kebetulan aku juga sendirian menunggu temanku, jadi aku hanya ingin mencari teman ngobrol sambil menunggu."

Ucap perempuan itu sambil menunjuk tempat duduk dibelakang pemuda disampingnya itu dengan senyum.

"hm?, silahkan." Pemuda itu cuek dan kembali melihat keluar jendela.

"siapa namamu pemuda-san?, aku elllen viltaria." Perempuan cantik itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa peduli pemuda disampingnya tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

"hm. Naruto shiba.." singkat pemuda itu menjawap tanpa menoleh ke lawan bicaranya.

"ha?.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar marga itu?.. tapi dimana ya.." ellen bergumam pelan, namun naruto masih dapat mendengarnya dan melirik melalui ekor matanya saja kearah ellen.

'sepertinya dia memang berada dikota ini. Dan aku yakin gadis ini pasti berada di akademi yang sama dengan'nya.' Batin naruto karna melndapat sedikit informasi tentang adiknya dari gadis bersurai putih ini. Dan dari yang naruto lihat, gadis ini lupa dengan adiknya.

"mmm.., kenapa kau memakai jaket tertutup di siang hari seperti ini naruto?" perempuan cantik itu heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya, melupakan perkataannya barusan tentang narutoshiba.

"hm"

Sudut perempatan muncul di dahi perempuan bersurai awan putih tu. kesal. Tapi dia mencoba bersabar dulu karna mreka memang baru berkenalan. Apalagi pemuda bernama naruto itu agak terlihat wajahnya karna tertutup hodie jaketnya itu.

"huft.. baiklah. Kau sedang menunggu siapa?, kulihat kau memperhatikan keluar sana terus." Tanya ellensetelah menghembuskan nafasnya menahan emosinya tadi.

"tidak ada. Hanya saja aku senang melihat pemandangan."

"ha?. Memangnya apa bagusnya si, melihat orang berjalan kesana kemari."

Perempuan itu heran sekaligus penasaran ikut melihat kearah yang naruto lihat. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tapi kenapa pemuda yang tidak jelas ini seperti sangat menikmati. Benar-benar pemuda tidak jelas. Batin ellen

"hm."

Naruto hanya bergumam membalas pertanyaan gadis cantik disampingnya. membuat ilusi asap keluar dari kepala bersutai putihnya. Kesabaran gadis itu mulai habis.

"HEI!, kalau orang berbicara denganmu itu perhatikan lawan bicaramu, baka!"

Ellen menarik pundak pemuda itu menghadap kepadanya membuat naruto sedikit kaget namun hanya sekejap saja dan kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

Bagaimana tidak marah jika kau berbicara dengan seseorang tapi lawan bicaramu tidak menganggapmu sama sekali, bahkan pertanyaanmu hanya dibalas gumaman yang tidak jelas!.

"apa?.."

Seakan tak memiliki dosa sedikitpun, wajah datar yang agak tidak jelas karna tertutup bayangan hodie itu membuat emosi ellen semakin keubun-ubun.

Gadis putih itu benar-benar emosi.

"kau tidak tau aku ini siapa ha?!.. berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku!. dasar orang tidak tau diri!.."

Ellen berteriak di depan wajah naruto sambil mencengkram jaket didada naruto.

"tidak.. Dan bisakah kau diam?. Kita dilihat oleh semua pengunjung disini"

Naruto menatap Ellen dari atas ke bawah lalu keatas lagi. Naruto hanya merasa gadis ini adalah murid academi di kota ini. Terbukti dari seragam academi yang dipakainya. Karna terlihat memakai seragam putih berkerah yang semuanya terkancing dengan rapi. dilapisi sebuah rompi seperti kardigan atau jubah berlengan panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam dengan aksen garis putih di daerah pundak. terlihat juga rok hitam diatas lutut memperlihatkan kaki mulusnya yang memakai kaus kaki putih diatas lutut dan sepatu hitam.

Sebuah lambang bintang enam sudut didalam lingkaran terlihat di kerah bagian kirinya.

"aku tidak peduli!, aku hanya berurusan denganmu naruto."

Ellen yang diperhatikan oleh naruto sedikit risih dan sedikit merona saat naruto memperhatikan dada indahnya yang waw itu.

Sepertinya Ellen salah paham.

Sedangkan orang-orang di cafe yang diplototin oleh ellen langsung kalang kabut kembali keaktifitas mereka masing-masing. Bahkan ada pula laki-laki yang menabrak meja hingga terjunggal tidak elit dengan pantat yang menungging. Seperti melihat dewa kematian mereka sendiri.

"bisa lepaskan jaketku?, atau.." Wajah datar itu tetap terpampang diwajahnaruto.

"atau apa, ha?!"ellen tak mau kalah. Perempuan itu makin menarik jaket naruto kearahnya hingga membuat jarak 30 centi.

"atau aku akan.."

Sret! Bruk!

Naruto menarik lengan ellen dan mendorongnya ke lantai dibelakang ellen dengan lembut. Membuat posisi mreka seakan sedang melakuan hubungan suami istri ditempat umum dengan naruto mengunci Ellen dari atas tubuh Ellen dengan kedua kaki Ellen yang dikunci diantara kaki naruto. tangan kanan Ellen tampak digenggam oleh naruto disamping ellen dengan tangan kanan naruto seperti menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak menindih ellen dengan tangan kiri ellen menggenggam lengan kekar naruto.

Ellen, shok. Wajahnya memerah padam dan saat ini Ellen terlihat sangat sexy dengan dadanya yang menonjol semakin jelas bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk naruto yang agak memerah namun samar hampir terlihat seperti biasa diwajah datarnya.

'wah! Gadis itu sexy sekali!..'

'terkutuklah kau laki-laki tampan!'

'berani sekali laki-laki itu melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu!'

Berbagai ungkapan dari penghuni cafe itu terdengar ditelinga kedua pelaku tersebut yang tak lain ellen dan naruto. Namun hanya dianggap angin bagi mereka. Karna itu bukan urusan mereka.

Mata indah Ellen berair. Setetes air mata itu mengalir dengan perlahan melewati pipi chubinya. Gadis cantik itu menangis.

"ah, ma-maafkan aku-.."

Bruk!

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Ntah apa ini, tapi hati naruto seperti merasa sakit melihat gadis yang langsung bangkit dan mendorongnya hingga terduduk dilantai itu menangis dan berlari keluar dari cafe itu. orang-orang di cafe itu hanya diam, ada yang terlihatmarah dan lain-lain.

Naruto ingat apa yang pernah diajarkan ibunya dulu..

' _hormati perempuan, lindungi mereka. Karna perempuanlah kita semua bisa lahir didunia ini_ '

"hah.. padahal aku tak sengaja karna kakiku terpeleset. Maaf kaa-san.."

Naruto segera berdiri dan melihat ke mejanya yang masih ada gelas minuman ice juice'nya yang habis dan meja perempuan tadi yang sepertinya terdapat beberapa piring makanan dan minuman. Sepertinya perempuan itu lupa membayar sebelum pergi.

Akhirnya naruto memilih pergi dari cafe itu untuk mencari perempuan tadi dan meminta maaf. tak lupa sebelum pergi dari cafe itu dia membayar pesanannya dan gadis tadi.

"gadis merepotkan.." gumam Naruto pergi melewati pintu masuk cafe tadi.

.

Tak berselang lama, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang selutut diikat ponitail kebelakang masuk ke cafe tersebut.

"are?.. dimana gadis itu?.."

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang terletak dipusat kota yang jauh dari gerbang utama kota soul, terlihat tempat itu merupakan tempat yang sangat luas hingga seperti sebuah kerajaan dangan gedung yang besar dan tinggi. Memiliki lima gedung utama, taman didepan gedung A atau biasa disebut gedung utama. Tempat ini merupakan **Academi Knight of Vermilion 1.** Atau memiliki nama academi **Hagun.**

Academi hagun, merupakan tempat untuk para murid yang berkemampuan khusus dari dua **pengguna** untuk menjadi seorang knight kerajaan. Academi yang memiliki potensi khusus untuk menciptakan knight yang kuat dengan bakat yang hebat dari berbagai **Klan** bangsawan ternama, maupun rakyat biasa. Karna untuk masuk diacademi ini sangat susah jika tidak memiliki kekuatan dan bakat dari awal. Jadi tidak heran siapapun yang ' _berhasil lulu_ s' paling cepat tiga tahun atau lebih akan memiliki keistimewaan.

Mereka yang lulus akan memiliki kesempatan menjadi knight kerajaan atau jika tidak mereka bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

 **'Emblem'**

Semakin tinggi rank emblemnya maka akan semakin besar pula kekuatannya. Dan kekuatan itu akan berguna untuk melindungi manusia baik dari dalam kerajaan ataupun luar.

Struktur dari gedung ini indah. berbeda dengan bangunan lainnya. gedung ini memiliki 5 gedung yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bintang segi lima dari udara dengan setiap sudutnya adalah gedung-gedung itu sendiri, yang ditengah-tengah gedung itu adalah lapangan. Gedung A yang terletak tak jauh dari gerbang pintu masuk academi yang dimana jalan itu dipinggirnya adalah taman. dibelakang A, ada gedung B sejajar dengan gedung C, dan gedung D. sejajar dengan gedung E.

"ne, anata.. Satu minggu lagi pendaftaran murid baru akan segera dilaksakan. Apa kau sudah membuat apa saja syarat-syaratnya agar dapat diterima?."

Dikantor gedung A, seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat sedang duduk di kursi kepala sekolah yang berarti ada di ruang kepala sekolah. Ia berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut putih panjang yang duduk di Jendela menatap langit disiang hari yang indah ini.

"ya hime, aku sudah memiliki rencana.. syaratnya akan tetap sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Namun, aku akan memberi sedikit tambahan. Dan aku harap ada sesuatu yang menarik ditahun ini."

Laki-laki yang diperkirakan berumur 50 tahun namun tetap bugar itu menjawab istrinya yang seumuran dengannya namun tetap awet muda.

"ya mungkin saja.. aku juga tidak sabar menunggu para siswa baru yang akan bergabung dengan academi ini."

"Ya hime, dan kupastikan ada sesuatu yang menarik nantinya.. sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan semuanya."

Laki-laki bersurai putih itu langsung turun dari jendela dan berjalan kearah istrinya..

Cup!

"a-anata.."

Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu langsung memerah ketika keningnya dikecup dengan mesra oleh suaminya itu.

"ha.. ha.. jaane.."

Laki-laki itu hanya pergi dari dalam ruangan itu menuju tempat yang ditujunya meninggalkan istrinya yang mematung menatap kepergiannya.

"dasar.."gumamnya sambil tersenyum disertai dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Wanita tadi melanjutkan acara menandatangani lembaranan kertas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"kuso!.. kertas terkutuk ini tidak ada habis-habisnya!"

Hanya terdengar umpatan dari luar ruangan kepala sekolah itu yang terdengar dari emosinya membuat siapapun murid yang lewat didepan ruangan itu langsung lari terbirit-birit bagaikan dikejar anjing galak..?

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

"dimana, sih gadis itu. Merepotkan saja.."

Pemuda pirang bermata biru shappire itu berjalan menyusur kota soul. Sejak gadis yang ditemuinya itu menghilang ntah kemana, naruto berusaha mencari keberadaan gadis itu untuk meminta maaf. Sudah satu jam dia berjalan tapi nihil.

Lama naruto berjalan menyusuri kota, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti disebuah taman. dia melihatnya. Gadis itu ada disana sedang menangis duduk dibawah pohon besar.

Sialan. Dia melihat seorang gadis kembali menangis. Hatinya merasa panas. Ini harus segera berakhir. batinnya.

"hiks.. hiks.. Dasar pemuda tak tau diri. Memang dia tak tau siapa diriku. Hiks.. Lihat saja jika aku bertemu dengannya... Akan ku-.."

"akan kau apakan aku?.."

Gadis cantik bersurai putih indah itu terlonjak kaget saat sebuah suara yang familiar ditelingannya memotong perkataannya yang ntah bicara dengan siapa.

Mata rubi'nya yang sembab mendongak menatap wajah pemuda itu walau agak tertutup bayangan hoodie'nya.

'Dia, pemuda brengsek yang mempermalukan dirinya dicafe beberapa jam tadi!'. batin ellen saat melihat jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam dan bots khas shinobi untuk perjalanan jauh. Terdapat sebuah wadah yang diikat di paha kanannya untuk menyimpan benda tajam khas **ninja** atau biasa disebut **shinobi** yaitu kunai. Sebuah ransel yg berukuran sedang juga ada dipundak kanannya. Dia baru tau jika pemuda itu adalah seorang shinobi.

"KAU!.. akan ku hajar kau!.."

Wush!

Sreet! Greb!

Ellen yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi langsung menyerang naruto dengan tinjunya yang tak jauh darinya dengan kecepatannya. Tapi saat hampir mengenai naruto, ntah kenapa tanganya langsung digenggam oleh tangan naruto dan menarik ellen dalam dekapannya.

Shok, ellen sangat kaget mengapa serangannya sangat dengan mudah dimentahkan begitu saja oleh pemuda itu. Bahkan tanpa pemuda itu bergeser sedikitpun. Dan saat ini ia merasa sebuah kehangatan saat pemuda itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya dikunci didepan perutnya.

"kau merepotkanku. Aku sudah mencarimu selama satu jam kau tau.."

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar ditelinga kanannya membuat sebuah sensasi aneh ditubuhnya saat suara itu terdengar, bahkan hembusan nafas pemuda itu yang berjarak satu senti dari telinganya membuat tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sensasi aneh ini.

Dan pertama kalinya ellen disentuh dan didekap seperti ini oleh seorang laki-laki kecuali ayahnya.

"kha-khau menchariku?.." sebuah suara yang sangat pelan bahkan terdengar seperti suatu desahan jika didengar dari jarak yang sedekat naruto.

Bagaimana tidak, seorang laki-laki yang mendekapmu dari belakang dan berbicara dibelakang telingamu dengan nada yang lembut serta hembusan nafas yang terdengar dan membuat sebuah sensasi aneh ditubuhnya yang tidak tausensasi apa ini. Karna baru pertama kali ellen merasakannya.

"maaf.."

Sebuah suara penyesalan terdengar ditelinganya. Membuat dia kembali kepada kesadarannya.

"ha?.." ucapnya bingung yang membuat ellen agak menoleh sedikit kebelakang namun yang dia lihat dari ekor matanya adalah hodie pemuda itu yang menutupi wajah pemuda itu yang terbenam dipundaknya.

"maafkan aku. Karna telah mempermalukanmu tadi. Sungguh aku minta maaf.."

Ellen skarangtau. Pemuda ini meminta maaf kepadanya. Itulah sebabnya pemuda ini mencarinya satu jam lebih. Dan dari nadanya ntah kenapa ellen merasa ada sebuah rasa sedih dan menyesal. Tapi kenapa? Bukannya yang seharusnya sedih itu dia karna menjadi korban. Kenapa dengan pemuda aneh ini.

"uhm. Baiklah.. aku memaafkanmu." Dengan lembut ellen membalas permintaan maaf pemuda itu. Air mata dan rasa sedihnya sudah hilang.

Pemuda ini berbicara dengan tulus.

Naruto melepas dekapannya dan mundur menjaga jarak dari ellen. Kepalanya tampak menunduk. Ntah apa ini, tapi naruto merasa lega dihatinya setelah mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya.

"trima-.."

"tapi!.."

Sebelum naruto selesai mengungkapkan kata-katanya, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memotong perkataannya membuat dia mendongak menatap ellen.

"tapi?.." ucap bnaruto bingung walau dengan wajah datar dan ketenangannya dia dapat menyamarkannya. Naruto yakin gadis ini akan mengatakan hal yang merepotkan.

"tapi.. kau harus menebus kesalahanmu padaku.." ucap ellen dengan gaya angkuh serta bersidekap memandang naruto seakan dia adalah atasan naruto.

"dengar nona.. aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Dan itu adalah tebusan untuk kesalahanku." Ucap naruto tenang.

"aku tidak menerima hanya maaf darimu.. kau sudah melakukan tiga kesalahan padaku. Berarti kau sudah menebus satu kesalahanmu.."

Ellen menyeringai menatap naruto yang hanya santai dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya.

"lalu?.."

"kau sudah mempermalukanku, yang kedua kau sudah berani menyentuhku dan yang ketiga kau sudah berani memelukku tanpa seizinku.. Jadi kau harus menebus dua kesalahanmu padaku.." seringai ellen semakin melebar. Namun dia tidak melihat ekspresi apapun di pemuda itu kecuali wajah datar yang agak kurang jelas.

"apa maumu.."

Bingoo!. Bagaikan menang lottre, ellen merasa kemenangan ada ditangannya ketika mendengar pemuda itu tidak menolak tuntutannya sama sekali. Awas kau. Batinya kejam.

"yang pertama. Aku ingin kau membuka penutup kepalamu.." perintah ellen dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya.

"untuk apa?.."

"untuk melihat siapa pemuda kurang ajar yang telah melakukan kesalahan padaku.. Dan juga untuk menentukan apa hukuman selanjutnya untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu lama, naruto membuka penutup kepalanya dan menatap datar kepada gadis didepannya yang tak lain adalah ellen. gadis yang merepotkan. Batin naruto.

Ellen mematung. Ketika melihat bagaimana wajah naruto, dia hanya bisa diam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah naruto. wajah putih, mata biru seindah langit, rambut kuning spike yang melambai-lambai terkena hembusan angin dan sinar matahari yang menyinari wajah naruto..

"kau.. tampan.."

Hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkan ellen ketika melihat wajah naruto dengan jelas. Wajah tampan namun datar yang memberikan kesan cool dan tubuh tinggi tegapnya membuatnya bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih. Jari-jarinya yang terlihat hanya setengah karna sisanya tertutup sarung tangan dengan lempengan besi di punggung telapak tangannya dengan lambang sebuah pedang memberikan kesan seorang kesatria.

Apalagi sikapnya tadi yang membuat hatinya luluh. Walaupun dia sering melihat laki-laki tampan, namun ntah kenapa dia tidak pernah merasa sekagum ini. Ntah perasaan apa ini. Apakah rasa kagum semata atau perasaan lainnya. Yang jelas pemuda itu meluluhkan hatinya yang tadi marah dan ingin menghukum berat naruto. Jika bisa hukum penggal.

Tapi nyatanya ellen tidak akan pernah sanggup menghukum mati seorang pemuda didepannya ini. Ellen tidak sekejam itu.

"San.."

"ellen-san.."

"eh!.. Mm. Y- ya.. ada apa?.."

Sebuah suara mengembalikan kesadarannya dari fantasinya. Ellen melihat naruto yang memandang heran dirinya.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja?.. wajahmu memerah.. apa kau demam?.." tanya naruto heran.

Ellen yang tiba-tiba merasakan hangat di dahinya hanya bisa terpaku.

Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi ellen yang dimana tangan naruto menyisir surai putih ellenkebelakang menyingkirkan helaian surai ellen yang menutupi keningnya.

'se-sejak kapan?..' batin ellen heran karna naruto tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya terpaut beberapa centi dari tubuhnya dengan kening yang saling menyatu.

Sangat cepat..

"Kyaa!.."

Wush! Bruk!

Tiba-tiba ellen menjerit dan mendorong naruto dengan kekuatan penuh?. Membuat naruto terdorong kebelakang satu meter dan jatuh terduduk sambil memandang tajam ellen.

Sepertinya ellen sudah sadar dengan posisi mereka tadi setelah beberapa detik dengan ketertegunan'nya tadi.

"apa yang kau lakukan, baka!.. berani sekali kau duren bego!.." gadis rubi itu berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk naruto dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk mendekap tubuhnya sendiri seakan melindungi tubuhnya dari laki-laki mata keranjang.?

"dasar gadis merepotkan.. Aku hanya memeriksa keadaanmu saja. Itu yang diajarkan ibuku padaku.." naruto berucap setelah berdiri dari jatuhnya dengan tenang dan wajah temboknya yang tak pernah luntur.

Naruto hanya memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis bersurai putih itu dengan cara yang biasa ibunya dan yugao lakukan padanya dulu ketika dirinya demam. dan dia melakukan hal yang sama pula pada adiknya. dan sukses membuat adiknya itu selalu memerah. ntah apa yang salah dengan naruto. dia hanya heran mengapa Ellen memerah dan berteriak kaget saat ia memeriksanya. 'Apakah salah'. Batin naruto.

Tapi tidak. Naruto yakin, apapun yang diajarkan ibunya adalah hal yang baik.

"a-apa?.. Ka-kau menghawatirkanku?.."

bagaikan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dihati ellen. Karna ada seorang pria tampan, baik hati, bodoh.. Ehh?.. yasudahlah.. Dan yang sepertinya kuat dimata ellen menghawatirkan dirinya saat dia kabur tadi dan dirinya yang hanya memerah karena ulah pemuda itu?.. Mimpi apa dia semalam!..

"tidak.."

Brusss!

Bagaikan api yang langsung membakar seluruh bunga yang bermekaran itu. Bagaikan kau diterbangkan setinggi mungkin dan dijatuhkan ke tanah secara tiba-tiba. hati gadis bersurai pitih itu langsung pecah bagaikan kaca yang rapuh.

Wajah ellen memerah dengan ilusi asap yang mengepul disurai awan'nya yang menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang benar-benar tidak bisa dilihat oleh naruto.

Ellen benar-benar marah untuk yang kesekian kalinya oleh pemuda pirang itu yang belum dikenalnya selama satu hari ini.

"kau.." terdengar sebuah suara seperti desisan yang sangat pelan.

"hm?.." namun naruto masih bisa mendengarnya walau samar-samar.

Hawa ini. Pernah naruto rasakan sebelumnya. Sering malah.. Hawa membunuh dari..

Seorang gadis..

Sebuah aura tak kasat mata menguar dari sekitar tubuh ellen. Melambai-lambai dengan indahnya, namun berbeda dengan suasana mencekam bagi naruto yang merasakannya.

"na-ru-to.. kubunuh kau.."

Suara yang sangat pelan namun masih terdengar sangat sangat sangat jelas di telinga naruto. Sebutir keringat besar terlihat di belakang surai pirangnya.

"Apa?.."

Amarah ellen makin diubun-ubun mendengar jawaban yang merasa tak bersalah sedikitpun dari naruto. Ellen benar-benar marah..

"AKAN KU-..!"

"ellen-chan!.." sebuah suara teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dipendengaran ellen membuat semua aura itu hilang dan seketika wajah ellen kembali kesedia kala dan mencari asal suara itu.

Saat ternyata suara itu berasal dari belakangnya yang ternyata teman seacademi'nya yang sedari tadi dia tunggu saat dicafe sebelum bertemu dengan pemuda menjengkelkan itu.

"eh.. akeno. Kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disini?." Tanya ellen saat gadis yang bersurai hitam itu sampai didepannya.

"ara.. ara.. ellen-chan, kau darimana saja?. Aku mencarimu dari tadi fu~fu~.. bukankah kau seharusnya menungguku dicafe itu?.." gadis cantik bersurai hitam diikat ponitail kebelakang itu berbicara khas menggodanya kepada ellen yang membuatnya harus mencarinya kemana-mana.

"hah.. iya maaf akeno. Bukannya aku bermaksut merepotkanmu, tapi karna aku tadi mengalami sedikit masalah. Jadi.. ya disinilah aku sekarang." Ellen hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada sahabatnya itu karena sudah membuat akeno kerepotan mencarinya.

"ara~ ara~.. tak apa ellen, yang terpenting kita harus segera ke academi melaporkan hasil **'Quest'** kita beberapa hari lalu.. lagi pula uhh~ tubuhku pegal ingin segera berendam.."ucap akeno sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

bukan apa sih, tapi karna tanpa ellen, gadis bersurai hitam itu tidak bisa melaporkan hasil **'Quest'** mereka sendirian. Karna sebagai bukti bahwa quest telah diselesaikan dan kehadiran salah satu dari mereka.

Karna ellen'lah yang tau lebih detail quest itu, serta hasil dari quest itu ada pada gadis bersurai seputih awan itu. jadi setidaknya ellen harus ikut melaporkan hasil quest tadi. Saat akeno yang meminta ellen menunggunya disebuah cafe yang telah dijanjikan karna akeno memiliki suatu urusan yang harus diselesaikan saat itu juga. Dan saat akeno telah selesai dengan urusannya dan mendatangi ellen, malah gadis bersurai seputih awan itu tidak ada.

"iya.. Iya maaf akeno.. tapi, bagaimana kau tau aku disini?.." tanya ellen penasaran.

"yah, aku tadi sempat bertanya pada kasir dicafe itu.. yang katanya kau telah pergi setelah kau berdebat dengan seorang pemuda, fu~fu~.." jawap akeno dengan kebiasaan menggodanya.

"a-apa lagi?.. yang kau tau?.."ellen kembali bertanya dengan gugup disertai dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya.

"ara~ ara~.. hanya itu yang dikatakan kasir itu. Memang siapa pemuda yang berdebat denganmu itu ellen-chan?.." akeno bertanya balik ke gadis didepannya. dan yang membuat akeno makin heran.. siapa pemuda yang membuat ellen sampai memerah seperti ini?.

Akeno tidak bodoh. Mereka sama-sama seorang gadis, otomatis akeno pasti tau apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh ellen yang notabennya adalah sahabatnya diacademi.

Ellen yang tidak suka dengan laki-laki.

What?!, Jadi siapa yang menarik perhatian ellen kali ini?. Bukannya ellen tidak suka dengan kaum laki-laki karna kelainan, tapi karna ellen tau bagaimana sikap laki-laki.

Mereka selalu melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan wanita yang mereka mau.

Dan menurut akeno, pasti ada suatu hal yang membuat ellen berpikiran seperti itu. Dan sampai saat ini, Akeno tidak tahu sebabnya.

"Ahh!.. benar juga akeno. Aku baru ingat soal naru-.. ha?!" ellen yang baru saja diingatkan secara tak sengaja oleh akeno langasung saja berbalik kebelakang melihat dimana pemuda itu. dan ternyata..

Naruto telah menghilang dari tempatnya.

"are.. kau mencari siapa?.." akeno yang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksut ellen hanya mendekat kearah ellen dan mengikuti dimana ellen memandang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"grrrr... pemuda itu!.. awas saja kalau kita bertemu lagi!.."

Akeno yang melihat ellen menundukkan wajahnya dengan aura killer yang dikeluarkan hanya bisa menatap ellen heran.

"are~.. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lewatkan?.."

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Apa-apaan ini?.. gadis yang merepotkan. Untung saja saat itu ada temannya yang mengalihkan perhatiannya hingga aku bisa kabur.

Hah.. bukannya aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Aku merasa jika aku mengikuti kemauannya, maka hidupku akan semakin merepotkan.. makanya saat tadi dia mengajukan permintaan ah, tidak.. tapi perintah yang pertama aku langsung menyetujuinya. Karna jika ditolak pun, aku yakin malah akan menambah masalah.

Dan disinilah aku, ditempat yang sepertinya perbatasan antara kota dan hutan. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada dinding pelindung disini?. Ah, aku yakin.. pasti dinding itu masih sangat jauh kearah barat dari sini. Karna dari informasi yang ku dapatkan, di kota soul ini sangat besar.. terdapat kota, taman, tempat pertanian, ladang dan hutan didalam dinding ini. Yang otomatis pasti kota ini sangat luas.

Desa konoha memang jauh lebih kecil dari kota ini.

Mungkin karna ini, lah kenapa disebut sebagai kota dengan pertahanan terkuat karna selain luas, didalam kota ini juga terdapat lahan kosong untuk berkebun dan bertani. Jadi mereka tidak perlu takut kekurangan makanan.

Kenapa aku bisa tahu semua itu?, karna dari buku yang seminggu lalu sudah kubaca tentang kota soul dikerajaan vermilion ini, serta dari perjalananku kemari untuk menghindari gadis merepotkan itu.

Ntahlah yang jelas, aku penasaran dengan hutan itu. Sepertinya jarang sekali orang-orang kesana. Karna terlihat dari rerumputan yang masih liar tanpa ada jejak orang pernah melangkah masuk kedalam.

"hutan ini cukup indah. Tapi,.. kenapa tidak ada yang kesana.." aku bergumam seraya melihat kearah hutan didepanku.

Apa ini.. kenapa perasaanku..

"jangan-jangan.." aku sudah menduga ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres karena perasaan ini muncul lagi.

Insting bahaya.

"baiklah.." aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

.

Sring! Swush!

Blarr!

Sudah kuduga. Aku melihat kekkai pelindung dibelakangku hancur dengan ledakan yang besar. Ledakan itu bukan suatu ledakan biasa.

Aku merasakan ini..

Chakra..

Jadi ada shinobi yang menyerangku. atau kota ini?, gawat jika sampai kota ini yang mereka incar.

"itu!.." mataku menajam melihat siapa diatas sana. Seekor naga putih berukuran ' **large'.**

Tapi bukan naga itu yang membuatku kaget. Tapi dua orang yang diatas naga itu.

Aku menatap tajam kedua orang diatas sana. Aku tak peduli dengan semua orang yang berlarian dari rumah dan bangunan lain yang ada di belakangku. Aku harus mendapatkan kedua orang itu atau setidaknya salah satu diantara mereka untuk mencari informasi lebih.

"kau lihat bocah pirang itu.. cepat lakukan. Kita sedang sibuk saat ini." Aku mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka

"baiklah. Kita lepaskan 'tangkapan' kita.."

Apa ini. Aku juga merasakan aura sorcerer disana. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan. Aku harus mencari informasi tentang ini.

Aku melihat seorang disana itu mengeluarkan sebuah **scroll.** gawat.. Shinobi itu melempar scroll itu kearahku setelah membuka suatu kertas segel yang melindungi scroll itu agar suatu didalamnya tidak keluar.

Swuss!

Bomm!

Kepulan asap muncul ketika scroll itu terbuka saat dijatuhkan kebawah.

"Grrroooooaaaarrrrrr **"**

Blarr!

"kuso!.." aku mengumpat setelah berhasil melompat kesamping kanan untuk menghindari makhluk besar itu yang sengaja dijatuhkan kearahku tadi.

Mataku semakin menajam bagaikan elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya ketika melihat seekor, tidak.. dua ekor **naga** dengan tungkat bahaya medium yang terlihat setelah debu yang menutupi area itu menghilang.

"kuso.. kekkai buatanku hancur.." aku sengaja memang tadi sebelum mereka menampakan diri mereka, aku telah menyiapkan kekkai untuk melindungi area rumah warga dibelakangku dengan empat buah kunai dengan kertas segel kekkai fuin yang ku dapat dari orang konoha.

Itu adalah kunaikekkai terakhirku.

Tapi apa yang mereka lakukakan?, aku memasang empat kunai itu di empat sudut dengan melempar kunai itu hingga membentuk suatu kekkai setengah lingkaran dimana bangunan perkotaan dibelakangku sebagai pusatnya.

Tapi mereka telah menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

Kedua orang disana tampak memakai jubah hitam dengan hodie yang menutup kepala mereka hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajah mereka.

" **wyvern** berelemen api.." aku pernah membaca tentang makhluk mitologi ini. Salah satu naga yang memang bertubuh sekitar 3 meter dengan panjang 6 meter, namun memiliki kecepatan yang lumayan untuk menyerang.

Naga itu terlihat memiliki sayap yang menyatu dengan kedua tangannya. Memiliki kepala dengan taring yang berguna mengoyak mangsanya. Ekor berduri yang dengan sedikit sayap kecil disana berguna untuk berakselerasi diudara.

Jangan lupakan nafas apinya yang dapat melelehkan seorang manusia bahkan lebih.

Inilah tujuan manusia bertahan hidup.

Selain bertahan dari serangan sesama dua ras, tujuan utama manusia memiliki kekuatan adalah untuk melawan naga dan makhluk lainnya yang dapat memusnahkan manusia.

Aku melihat kedua naga itu menatap kearahku dimana hanya aku satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa disini. Mereka berdua juga tentunya.

Salah satu naga dengan warna agak gelap itu tiba-tiba berlari dengan kedua kaki belakangnya dan sedikit mengepakan sayap naga'nya sedikit untuk menambah kecepatan.

"lumayan.." ucapku saat naga itu hampir berhasil mengoyak tubuhku namun aku berhasil menghindar dengan melompat keatas dan membuat kepala naga itu sebagai pijakan untukku melompat lagi kebelakang naga itu.

Zruuss!

Belum aku bernafas lega, sebuah semburan api mengarah kepadaku hingga membuatku harus kembali menghindar ke samping kananku.

"dasar kadal.." mengumpat melihat hampir saja pakaianku terbakar.

Hei, kita tau bahwa aku baru sampai disini. Tidak lucu jika aku baru tiba disini harus seperti orang tidak waras karna memakai pakaian compang-camping dengan warna hitam karna terbakar. Tidak lucu..

Aku melempar tasku jauh kearah sebuah bangunan untuk menjaga agar bawaanku tidak terbakar.

Heh, lucu ya.. aku bahkan harus menggunakan ransel sebagai tempat menyimpan barang bawaanku disaat setiap kedua ras yaitu shinobi maupun sorcerer dengan mudah menyimpan barang bawaan mereka disebuah ring dimention, yang memiliki bentuk kecil dan memiliki enam sudut.

Sangat simpel.

Dan scroll biasanya digunakan sebagai media menyegel atau menyimpan makhluk hidup. Contohnya naga-naga ini.

Aku hanya tidak ingin memakai ring itu sekarang.

.

Hilangkan pemikiran tidak penting ini. Aku dalam keadaan terkepung dua naga dan harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

Dari penglihatanku juga kedua orang diatas sana ridak berniat ikut campur. Namun aku yakin, mereka berusaha mengetahui kemampuanku.

Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka..

"akan ku habisi kalian.." aku berucap dengan wajah datar dan pandanganku yang tajam.

Aku melihat kedua naga disamping kanan kiriku dengan ekor mataku.

Zrusss!

Naga merah disamping kananku menyemburkan api kearahku, namun dengan kecepatanku yang lebih unggul aku melompat kebelakang.

Trang!

Belum sempat aku bernafas lega, sebuah cakar dari wyfern gelap disebelah kiriku berusaha merobek kepalaku. Namun dengan sigap tantou ditangan kiriku dengan style khusus memegang senjataku sudah siap menangkis serangan itu.

Aku mendarat dengan sigap setelah si merah, aku menyebutnya.. sudahsampaididepanku dengan rahangnya mencoba mengoyak kepalaku. Namun aku kembali menghindar dengan melompat kesamping kananku.

"kedua naga itu cepat.." aku bergumam menatap kedua naga itu yang terus menyerangku dengan serangan kombinasi mereka.

Kedua naga itu berhasil membuatku tersudut. Si gelap yang sepertinya lebih cepat dari si merah, tiba-tiba sudah ada didepanku dengan mengibaskan ekor berdurinya yang berhasil kutahan, namun membuatku terlempar kearah bangunan dibelakangku.

Bomm!

Rasa sakit dapat kurasakan ketika punggungku mencium dinding bangunan. Kepulan debu menutupiku ketika aku berusaha bangkit.

"ini harus segera berakhir.." ucapku menatap tajam kedua naga didepanku.

Tak mau menunggu lama, si merah terbang dengan cepat kearahku sambil menyemburkan bola api yang lumayan besar kearahku.

Blarr!

Ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi ditempatkuberpijak tadi dan menghancurkan bangunan dibelakangku, namun aku sudah melompat kedepan menuju si gelap.

Trang!

Tantou dan cakar wyvern terdengar melengking ditelingaku. Aku melompat keatas si gelap.

Jlebb!

"Grooarr!"

Bomm!

Tantou di tangan kiriku kutancapkan kekepala si gelap ketika melompat diatasnya membuat wyvern ini langsung menghantam tanah dengan aku diatas kepalanya.

"tersisa satu lagi.."

Aku menatap datar kearah wyverm merah didepan mataku dengan darah si gelap yang melumuri pakaian dan wajahku.

"Groarr!"

Wyvern merah itu tampak marah karna temannya telah ku habisi. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Grrooarr!"

Tampak rahang dari naga itu berasap dengan jilatan api merah yang keluar dari sela-sela rahangnya. Naga itu langsung merengsek maju kearahku yang sudah siap dengan tantou'ku.

Trang!

Zruuss!

Aku menangkis dengan mudah cakaran naga ini. Namun naga itu dengan cepat menyemburkan api berintensitas besar kearahku yang langsung melompat keatasdan menjaga jarak dibelakang naga merah itudemi menghindari api panas itu.

"kecepatan naga itu bertambah.." aku bergumam ketika merasakan setiap serangan naga itu bertambah cepat namun brutal.

Aku bersiap dengan kuda-kuda'ku dan tantou ditangan kiriku. Bersiap mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Aku dengan cepat mengikis jarak antara aku dengan naga merah itu..

Sring!

"lamban.."

Zrass!

Aku bergumam ketika aku dan naga itu sama-sama maju dengan serangan masing-masing, dan dengan mudah aku membelah naga itu tepat ditengah tubuhnya mulai dari kepala hingga ekornya vertikal.

Kecepatan naga itu masih lamban dibanding sensei bau tanah'ku.

 **Naruto POV end**

.

Terlihat narutoyang memunggungi naga itu setelah serangan terakhir keduanya. Wajah berlumur darahwyvern itu tampak memandang keudara.

Kedua orang itu tampak menyeringai.

Orang yang melepaskan wyvern itu tampak memegang scroll lagi. Namun agak berbeda.

"scroll itu.." mata naruto menajam ketika melihat scroll yang tampak dibuka segelnya oleh orang misterius itu.

"tak kusangka harus menggunakan salah satu legenda ini untuk menguji 'orang gagal' sepertimu.." ucap sorcerer itu yang sangat jelas didengar oleh naruto.

Laki-laki pirang yang disebut seperti itu hanya berekspresi datar seolah sebutan itu hanya hal biasa baginya. Hidupnya bahkan lebih berat ketimbang hinaan yang diterima naruto.

Scroll itu dilemparkan kearah bagunan dibelakangku membuat pandanganku semakin menajam.

"orang ini akan membuat sesuatu didalamscroll itu menghancurkan seisi kota.." naruto bergumam menatap apapun yang akan muncul dari scroll aneh itu.

Wush!

Bomm!

Blarr!

Benar apa yang diduga naruto. dengan terbukanya scroll itu tepat diatas bangunan besar dan memunculkan asap begitu besar sehingga menghancurkan gedung besar itu seketika.

Sesuatu tampak terlihat disana.

" **GRROOOAARRR!"**

"apa-apaan ini.." naruto berkata seolah tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Bagaimana tidak, seekor legend dragon berada dihadapannya!. Mimpi apa dia semalam!. Bahkan dengan keadaannya yang saat bisa dibilang butuh lima orang dari kedua ras, hahkan lebih untuk mengalahkan naga itu. Apalagi menyegelnya, hal yang mustahil untuk naruto yang tidak memiliki kapasitas mana ataupun chakra normal.

"hari terburuk untuk'ku.." sesal naruto ketika harus berhadapan dengan naga ini **.** memiliki tanduk besar seperti ryhorn dengan seluruh tubuhnya adalah batu seperti golem. memiliki kaki belakang yang lebih kecil ketimbang lengan depannya yang juga bisa digunakan sebagai kaki kedua.

Dilengannya pun terdapat seperti sayap namun bukan sayap. melainkan batu seperti perisainya. ekornya yang dimana juga adalah batu terdapat suatu seperti palu di ujung ekornya dan duri. mulai dari atas kepala hingga ke ekornya terdapat batu runcing bagaikan duri yang melindungi pertahanan batu'nya.

Dan yang membuat naruto tampak merasa ini hari terburuknya. adalah ukuran naga itu yang terlalu besar. yaitu ukurannya yang memiliki tinggi sekitar dua puluh lima meter dengan panjang dua kali lipatnya.

 **"Legend of Heavy dragon..** dengan tingkat bahaya _**Gargantuan.."**_ ucap naruto memandang tajam heavy dragon dengan tipe elemen _**Rock.**_

Naruto tau makhluk mitologi ini dari ' _ **the dragon books'**_ yang dia baca saat setelah kejadian desanya yang diserang oleh para naga.

Dan semenjak itulah naruto berniat menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi orang berharga baginya.

 _Because the world is in habited by shinobi, sorcerer and mythological creature that is the dragon and the other is a real terrors_

 _._

Naruto yang hanya bagaikan hewan kecil dihadapan heavy dragon hanya memandang makhluk itu intens. sesuai pengetahuannya, naga ini memiliki pertahanan tubuh yang sangat sulit ditembus. kecuali dia memiliki element _**Lighting**_ atau element lain yang sangat efektif.

Tapi naruto tak memiliki element apapun..

Tapi sudahlah. lebih baik berusaha sebelum menyerah. mungkin memang akan sangat sulit mengalahkan naga ini karna karna tingkat kekerasan tubuhnya batunya. serta type yang hampir sama dengan naruto...

Dimana naruto counter attack, sedangkan heavy dragon absolute defend dan mungkin memiliki kemampuan yang merepotkan untuk dihadapinya.

Tapi satu pertanyaan naruto..

"Bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa mendapatkan legend dragon ini?.." naruto melirik dengan ekor matanya kearah dua orang diatas naga putih itu yang terbang memutari naruto dan heavy dragon.

kedua orang itu tampak hanya menyeringai bengis.

naruto tidak peduli. dia tau kedua orang itu tidak akan mengganggu pertarungan mereka. dan satu hal yang harus naruto lakukan sebelum bertarung dengan salah satu legenda ini.

"Aku harus memancingnya kedalam hutan untuk mengurangi kerusakan bangunan.." gumam naruto.

 _ **"Grooarr!"**_

Naga itu berlari dengan tangan dan kakinya kearah naruto yang tampak sudah siaga dengan tantou ditangan kirinya khas shinobi.

Wush!

Blarr!

Naga itu mengayunkan tangan besarnya vertikal kebawah kearah naruto hingga membuat kawah lumayan besar dengan bebatun dan tanah yang mencuat akibat hantamannya. namun naruto berhasil melompat kebelakang menjaga jarak dengan makhluk raksasa itu.

"Serangan yang kuat. kecepatannya pun lumayan untuk makhluk sebesar itu.." naruto menganalisis kemampuan heavy dragon.

heavy kembali merengsek kearah naruto sambil mengayunkan tangan besarnya horizontal kearah naruto. tak mau merasakan tubuhnya terhantam lengan besar itu, naruto melompat keatas dan berdiri diatas lengan kanan heavy sambil berlari kearah pundaknya.

Heavy menggunakan tangan kirinya yang menganggur berusaha meremukan naruto dengan telapak tangannya bagaikan menepuk seekor lalat.

Swush!

Namun gerakan naruto yang lebih cepat membuat dia berhasil lolos dari telapak tangan besar yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah bangunan besar dengan sekali tepukan dengan melompat kearah pundak legend dragon itu.

Dengan sekali lompatan, naruto langsung mendarat diatas kepala hravy.

Trang!

"Kuso.." mata naruto menajam menatap tantou'nya yang tidak berefek apapun pada permukaan kulit batu jaga itu.

 **"Grrooaarr!"**

Swush!

naruto kembali melompat turun dari kepala heavy ketika naga legenda itu menggunakan tangan kanannya berusaha mencengkrang naruto.

Tap!

Swush!

Trank!

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan mulus dari ketinggian puluhan meter itu sambil melemparkan tiga shuriken kearah mata kiri heavy namun hanya terpental seperti sebuah tusuk gigi dihadapan kepala heavy yang menunduk melindungi matanya dariserangan naruto.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, naruto mengambil sebuah kunai peledak dari kantung ninjanya dengan tangan kanan dan melemparnya tepat di bola mata heavy yang baru saja kembali menatap naruto.

Duarr!

 **"Grrooaarr!"**

Naga legenda itu tampak kaget dan meraung kesakitan akibat serangan kejutan kunai naruto yang tepat menancap di mata kirinya dan meledak hingga menciptakan asap hasil ledakan kecil kunai itu.

 **"Grrooaarr!"**

Heavy tampak semakin marah akibat ulah naruto yang menyakiti penglihatannya walaupun tidak berefek fatal karena ledakan kecil hasil serangan naruto itu.

"Ketemu.." naruto tampak berhasil menemukan kelemahan dari naga legenda dengan pertahanan absolute itu.

Tap! tap! tap!

Naruto tampak berlari menjauh dari heavy dragon masuk kearah hutan.

Sang naga legenda itu tampak semakin marah dan berlari dengan kedua organ penggerak tubuhnya yaitu kaki dan tangannya mengikuti arah naruto.

Naruto tampak melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya disertai senyum terus berlari sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon. tekhnik khas shinobi..

Sepertinya rencana naruto memancing heavy ketempat lebih sepi untuk mengurangi kehancuran bangunan dan korban jiwa semakin dalam kearah hutan.

 **"Grrooaarr!"**

Wush!

Berrgg! Blar! Blar! Blar!

Heavy yang berhasil dipancing naruto masuk kedalam hutan langsung melompat dungan tubuh besarnya dan menghantamkan kedua tangannya yang terkepal ketanah dan menciptakan sebuah retakan yang menjalar ke arah naruto yang lumayan jauh didepannya.

Mata naruto tampak membola sedikit dan melompat kesamping menghindari duri-duri tanah dan batu yang mencuat dari serangan heavy dari jarak jauh barusan.

Tap!

Naruto tampak berdiri di dahan pohon menatap tanah dan batuan runcing setinggi kisaran 10 meter lebih itu.

Benar-benar serangan yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah desa kecil.

Dan dari pengamatan naruto yang saat ini memandang hravy yang saat ini balik memandangnya tidak suka, serangan itu adapah serangan skala kecil dari sang legenda naga itu.

"Ini menarik.." naruto tampak memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas sejenak.

"Aku akan serius skarang." naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang heavy dingin sedingin es namun tajam hingga seperti berusaha menguliti permukaan kulit batu hravy dragon.

Swush!

Dengan kecepatan penuh naruto merengsek maju dengan tantou terbalik ala shinobi ditangan kirinya

 **"Grrooaarr!"**

Swuss!

Blar!

Heavy yang melihat pergerakan naruto segera menghantam naruto dengan tangan terkepal vertikal kebawah kearah naruto bagaikan memukul seekor insting bertarung naruto yang lebih dulu merasakan bahaya segera melompat dengan kecepatan tak dapat dilihat oleh penglihatan heavy, kearah lengan kanannya.

Naruto kembali berlari keatas menuju pundak kanan heavy. tak mau kalah, heavy menggunakan telapak tangan kirinya berudaha mencengkram tubuh kecil naruto namun berhasil dihindari naruto dengan melompat kearah mata kanan heavy yang pertahanannya terbuka.

Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Duagh!

Berasa tulangnya remuk ketika naruto akan menusuk bola mata heavy namun empat buah batu runcing mencuat muncul dari permukaan kulit batu disekitar mata heavy membuat naruto harus menghindari setiap batu yang mencuat itu namun naas, counter attack dari heavy yang keempat berupa batu yang juga mencuat namun tidak runcing menghantam tubuh naruto yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk bertahan hingga membuatnya terdorong keatas.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, heavy kembali menggunakan tangan besarnya yang berlapis perisai sayap dari batu dari lengan hingga siku dan memberikan bogeman mentah kearah naruto.

Swuss!

Blarr! Blarr! Blarrr!

Naruto tampak melayang dengan kecepatan penuh terkena hantaman kepalan tangan besar heavy, mmembuat punggungnya menabrak pohon dan bebatuan besar serta sisa tanah dan bebatuan mencuat hasil serangan heavy sebelumnya, hingga hancur dan berhenti tepat di sebuah batu besar hingga menciptakan kepulan asap tebal hasil mendarat naruto.

 **"Grrooaarr!"**

Suara heavy tampak menggelegar ditengah hutan itu yang tampak senang karna serangannya berhasil mengenai musuhnya.

Bagaimana bisa jika seorang manusia biasa terkena bogem mentah sebesar bangunan kerajaan itu masih hidup. pasti akan langsung remuk semua tulangnya dan langsung mati seketika karna kepalan tangan besar itu.

.

"Sakit juga.."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kepulan debu itu membuat naga legenda itu menatap tajam siluet yang tampak berdiri dengan bertumpu pada tantou ditangan kiri sambil bersimpuh.

.

"Dia hebat juga bisa bertahan dari serangan heavy dragon.." ucap seorang shinobi diatas naga putih.

"Hm.. kita lihat sejauh mana orang gagal itu bertahan." sahut sorcerer disebelahnya yang tampak melayang disamping naga putih itu sambil bersidekap.

"Masih lama kah?.. Aku sudah bosan dan ingin segera bertarung dengannya." ucap shinobi itu kepada rekannya sambil menatap naruto karena tertarik ingin bertarung.

"Diamlah.. kita tidak punya banyak waktu.. Lagipula belum saatnya kau bertarung dengannya." balas sorcerer itu santai sambil memandang naruto yang tampak sudah berdiri dengan tegak dengan pakaian yang robek disana-sini.

.

Naruto berdiri tegak memandang datar kearah heavy dragon.

Srakk!

Jaket berhodie yang dipakainya naruto robek dan dia buang kesambarang arah. Dan memperlihatkan kaus hitam berlengan pendek yang nampak pas ditubuhnya dengan kedua lengan yang diperban serta tak lupa sarung tangannya yang masih setia di tangannya.

Naruto memandang kedua orang yang melayang jauh diatas sana yang melihat pertarungannya sedari awal.

'aku tidak boleh gegabah..' batin naruto menatap datar kedua orang jauh disana yang juga menatapnya dengan seringai mereka yang jelas dipenglihatan naruto. Dia kembali memandang sang naga legenda itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Selang beberapa detik , pemuda pirang itu kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat..

" **[ITTOU SHURA].."**

Blarr!

Setelah naruto mengucapkan tekhnik'nya, sebuah gelombang udara dahsyat menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya hingga menciptakan sebuah retakan ditempat naruto berpijak. Dan lama kelamaan tanah itu hancur dan berubah menjadi sebuah cekungan lumayan dalam dengan luas tiga meter dan naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Wush!

"baiklah.. mari kita berdansa.." ucap naruto disertai seringai diwajahnya sambil tangan kanannya menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. rambutnya berkibar semakin tak teratur. tubuhnya tampak seperti dilapisi sebuah aura putih transparan.

" **Grrooaarr!"**

heavy dragon tampak menggeram marah karna lawannya sepertinya tak mau menyerah juga dihadapannya yang merupakan legend dragon.

.

Sring!

Blarr!

Naruto tampak menghilang dari tempatnya semula dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan kecil dan menghancurkan tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi.

Sring!

Heavy dragon hanya bisa menatap seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang bergerak terangkat liar didepan wajahnya saat ini.

Buagh!

Blarr!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat diwajah heavy dragon tanpa bisa menghindar sama sekali. Apalagi tubuhnya yang terlalu besar merupakan target yang sangat mudah dikenai.

Heavy dragon tampak mundur beberapa meter dengan wajah yang retak disebelah kanan dan terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

" **Grrooaarrr!"**

Heavy dragon tampak kesakitan menerima efek pukulan tangan kanan naruto.

Sringg! Trank! Trank!

Belum juga sang naga legenda itu hilang rasa sakitnya, naruto sudah menhilang dari hadapannya dan muncul di samping kanannya dan menebaskan tantou'nya di lengannya. Namun berbeda dari yang tadi, tebasannya yang sekarang tampak membuat garis lumayan panjang dan cukup dalam hingga membuat sesuatu seperti cairan hijau merembes dari tebasan itu.

Sring! Trank! Trank!

Sring! Trank! Sring! Trank!

Naruto kembali menghilang dan muncul diseyiap inci tubuh besar sang heavy dragon. Dan setiap menghilangnya naruto pula terlihat bekas tebasan dengan darah yang mengalir. Terus menerus naruto lakukan itu hingga tampak seperti tak terjadi apapun dengan heavy dragon namun meninggalkan bekas luka yang amat banyak disetiap inci tubuh sang dragon.

" **Grrooaarr!"**

Wuss!

Blarr!

Heavy dragon yang tampak kesakitan menggeram marah, melopat ke udara dan menghantamkan kedua tangannya yang kokoh itu ketanah tempatnya berpijak tadi dan menciptakan getaran yang besar dan memunculkan ratusan batuan yang runcing yang mencuat dari dalam tananh disekitarnya sebagai serangan brutal berharap mengenai sang pemuda pirang itu, serta melindungi dirinya dari serangan yang tak bisa diikuti oleh heavy dragon.

.

"a-apa-apaan ini?!.. gerakannya tak bisa dilihat!.." shinobi diatas naga putih itu tampak terkejut dengan kecepatan dan strengh naruto yang naik drastis.

"hmm.. sudah kuduga." Berbeda dengan sorcerer disebelahnya yang hanya menyeringai menatap naruto yang menghajar heavy dragon bagaikan daging cincang yang tak bisa bergerak.

"huft!.. lumayan juga bocah itu.." shinobi itu tampak kembali dari keterkejutannya dan memandang naruto serius.

"kau baru tau?.. dasar bodoh." Sorcerer yang ada disebelah shinobi itu hanya menghina dengan sombongnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto yang dengan kecepatannya menggores setiap tubuh heavy.

"DIAM KAU!.." sang shinobi itu tampak marah karna dihina oleh rekannya.

"berisik.." sorcerer itu tampak hanya memandang serius naruto yang saat ini menghilang ketika heavy dragon memberikan counter attack'nya yang bahkan bisa menembus tubuh banyak naga disekitarnya. menghiraukan rekannya yang saat ini tampak ngoceh tidak jelas.

"Kita pergi.. masih ada urusan yang harus kita selesaikan.." ucap sorcerer yang melayang itu sambil pergi menjauh dari lokasi pertempuran antar naga mitologi yang merupakan teror bagi manusia dari kedua ras. meninggalkan rekannya yang mengekor dibelakangnya sambil ngedumel alias ngomong tak jelas karna jengkel oleh ulah rekannya itu yang seenaknya sendiri.

.

Sring!

Naruto tampak berdiri diatas sebuah pohon tertinggi di hadapan heavy dragon dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Menyaksikan heavy dragon yang tampak kesakitan dan meraung dengan liarnya.

Heavy dragon yang baru sadar jika musuhnya tidak terkena serangannya sama sekali langsung memandang jauh naruto didepannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" **Grrooaarr!"**

Brrgg! Brrgg!

Heavy dragon tampak membungkuk dan tubuhnya keluar banyak sekali batuan runcing yang besarnya bukan main-main. Bahkan ditangan, wajah, kepala, tubuh dan ekornya saat ini tertutupi banyak batuan runcing yang memang struktur dari tubuhnya.

"dia ingin segera mengakhiri ini ya.." naruto bergumam menyaksikan perubahan pada tubuh heavy yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya namun duri dengan struktur batuan itu tampak mengerikan sebagai pertahanan sekaligus menyerangnya.

" **Grrooaaarrrr!"**

Raungan naga itu menggema diseluruh hutan ini ketika berhasil menyelesaikan perubahan fisiknya. ntahlah jika terdengar sampai ke seluruh kota ini. Naruto tidak peduli.

Naga ini adalah mangsanya.

Dan saat ini juga naruto harus menyelesaikannya sebelum para shinobi dan sorcerer lain berdatangan.

 **[ITTOU SHURA]** naruto tampak sudah menghilang dan menyisakan naruto normal. Segera pemuda pirang itu melompat turun dari atas pohon itu dan memandang heavy dragon yang masih setia memandang pergerakan naruto.

"kita akhiri ini.." naruto tampak menjeda kalimatnya dan memasang kuda-kuda yang pernah ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan asuma dari desa konoha beberapa minggu lalu.

" **[ITTOU SHURA].."** bisikan tehniknya terdengar hanya oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kembali seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi aura putih transparan dengan rambut yang bergerak liar keatas.

"akan ku akhiri ini kawan.." naruto menatap datar kearah heavy dragon yang tampak merunduk menggulung tubuhnya seperti bola dengan duri dimana-mana yang tampak berubah warna menghitam.

" **Grrooaarr!"**

Ggrrrr!

Wuss!

Brakk! Brak!

Bola dari tubuh besar legend dragon itu menggelinding dengan sangat cepat menghancurkan semua yang menghalanginya.

Naruto yang sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukannya sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan dia terima setelah pertarungan ini berakhir.

Tanpa merubah kuda-kudanya, Naruto bergumam sesuatu..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"** **[** **LINE DRIVE].."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_** oOo **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga minggu kemudian.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Seorang pemuda berpakaian academi yaitu menggunakan seragam putih berlengan panjang ditutupi dengan sebuah rompi kain yang lebih tebal dari seragamnya yang dikancing tanpa lengan berwarna hitam berhoodie yang menutupi surai dan bayangan yang menggelap menutupi separuh wajah atasnya.

Memakai sebuah celana panjang hitam bersepatu putih disertai seperti sebuah ransel yang dipakainya di pundak kanannya.

Pemuda itu tampak berjalan santai memasuki wilayah sebuah academi di kota soul.

"Hm.. hari yang membosankan seperti biasa." ucap pemuda itu datar ketika sudah sampai didepan gerbang academi dan memandang sekitar.

Didepan beberapa meter, direksinya melihat gadis bersurai merah crimson yang berjalan berdampingan dengan dua gadis lain yang dari naruto tau teman dekatnya. dimana di sisi kanannya adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang diikat ponitail kebelakang dengan pita orange dan di sisi kirinya seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang namun lurus dan sangat anggun.

Dan pemuda itu tampak sedikit tersenyum karena merasa tak asing dengan gadis anggun bersurai hitam lurus yang berada di sisi kiri gadis bersurai merah itu.

Murid perempuan academi hagun ini memang memiliki pakaian yang agak berbeda tentunya dari pakaian seragam murid pria. karna tampak mereka menggunakan seragam putih dengan dibalut sebuah rompi atau kardigan sepunggung berwarna hitam dengan berlengan panjang beraksen garis di bahu.

Bawahannya memakai rok hitam diatas lutut sepatu khas perempuan kebanyakan serta kaus kaki yang tinggi.

Direksinya juga melihat banyak para sorcerer maupun shinobi yang menatap kagum pada tiga gadis itu. apalagi mata para laki-laki disana yang tampak berubah menjadi love dengan gaya mereka yang tampak menjijikkan dimata pemuda berhodie ini.

"Tak berguna.." gumam pemuda berhodie ini yang mulai berjalan kembali masuk kedalam tanpa memperhatikan sekitar.

Pemuda yang berjalan melewati gerbang masuk academi hagun dengan tangan kiri yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pengait ranselnya.

'Cool!..'

Batin setiap gadis yang melihat pemuda itu berjalan namun hanya menghiraukan tatapan gadis-gadis itu.

Tapi, banyak pula yang menatapnya benci, angkuh, jijik dan hal negatif lainnya.

Walaupun begitu, naruto tak peduli.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari pemuda ini..

Setiap murid yang berpapasan maupun berjalan searah bersama pemuda ini tampak tak membawa tas ransel sama sekali. hanya memakai sebuah ring dimension berwarna perak seperti sebuah acsesoris biasa bagi kalangan perempuan. namun laki-laki pun juga memakai dijari mereka tapi ada juga yang tidak memakainya.

Mungkin disimpan disaku atau tempat magic mereka.

.

Pemuda berhodie ini tampak berjalan berbelok ke kanan memutari gedung A yang biasa digunakan untuk dewan guru dan petinggi lainnya. berjalan menuju gedung C yang dimana berbatasan dengan gedung B disebrang yang dibatasi sebuah lapangan dengan taman dan kolam air mancur yang indah untuk beristirahat maupun bersantai selagi tidak ada jam pelajaran.

Pemuda ini terus berjalan menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dengan atap.

Sampai disana naruto berjalan ke pagar pembatas atau pengaman gedung itu dan bersandar dengan kedua sikunya memandang kebawah menyaksikan setiap sudut pemandangan dengan iris blue shappire'nya.

"Hah.. membosankan.." pemuda itu tampak kebosanan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Bagaimana tidak, dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan berolahraga meningkatkan ketahanan fisik seperti biasanya dan berangkat ke academi yang membosankan ini dipagi-pagi ini.

Yah, memang tidak terlalu buruk menimba ilmu di academi hagun ini. walaupun dia yang selalu dianggap 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya. tapi tak masalah selagi tak mengancam nyawanya.

Tes masuknya telah selesai dua minggu lalu. dimana di tes itu terdapat tiga tahapan. tahap pertama tahap pemilihan.

Yaitu tahap dimana setiap siswa yang telah terdaftar sebagai calon murid academi akan masuk kesebuah ruangan satu-persatu di gedung A, dan melihat berasal dari ras apa. Shinobi, atau sorcerer.

Kebanyakan ditahap ini semua berhasil. kecuali pemuda ini..

Ditahap kedua. para calon siswa harus mengikuti seleksi eliminasi dimana harus menyelesaikan ujian tulis.

Banyak yang gugur karna banyak pertanyaan yang menjebak di tes itu. dan pemuda ini, berhasil lolos dengan nilai terbaik.

Dan tahap ketiga. setiap siswa akan melakukan sebuah Quest. yaitu 'monster hunter', dimana semua siswa yang tersisa akan masuk ke sebuah ' **Gate of dimention'** atau sebuah portal dimensi yang menghubungkan ke sebuah tempat dunia paralel yang berisikan para monster.

Tak jarang pula Gate ini menghubungkan ke dunia ini sendiri yaitu kesuatu tempat yang dihuni oleh monster, mitology dan lain-lain di setiap negara.

Dan kembali pemuda ini hanya lulus dengan nilai terendah dari semua siswa yang bertahan dan lolos seleksi penerimaan siswa baru.

 _._

Terlalu lama naruto melamun menatap sekitar. ternyata suasana diluar telah sepi, dan kemungkinan sudah waktunya masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

"Berani sekali kau murid baru membolos di academi ini."

Pendengaran naruto menangkap suara yang asing baginya. suara seorang gadis.

"Hm?.." naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang yang digerai bermata amethys seindah bulan, didepan pintu atap bagunan itu.

Dipenglihatan naruto tampak gadis itu memakai seragam perempuan academi ini namun ada tambahan. yaitu sebuah lambang ' _ **magatama'**_ di kerah bagian kanannya, sebuah Rank Emblem ' _ **Diamond'**_ di bahu kirinya dan sebuah lambang bentuk layang-layang namun sama sisi dibahu kanannya.

'shinobi, dengan rank tinggi dari kelas tiga.' batin naruto setelah tau siapa gadis didepannya ini dari atribut yg sipakainya.

"Siapa namamu?.." ujar sang gadis sambil mendekat kearah pemuda itu.

"Naruto.." ucap pemuda itu yang bernama naruto.

"Hm?.." gadis itu seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban dari pemuda dihadapannya memandang datar naruto.

"Naruto shiba.." lanjut naruto memutar bola matanya malas. seakan ini adalah hal serius hingga marganya pun wajib diberitahukan.

"Baiklah shiba-san.. Aku akan memberikanmu peringatan pertama karna kesalahanmu membolos dijam pelajaran pertama.." ucap gadis bersurai putih itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dadanya seperti memposisikan telapak tangannya akan memegang sebuah benda.

Boff!

Sebuah asap kecil muncul dari sebuah cincin yang bersinar lalu kembali redup dijari manis gadis itu dan memunculkan sebuah buku kecil seperti buku harian dan sebuah bolpoin.

Mencatat nama naruto shiba di buku itu.

"Maaf-.."

"Kaguya otsutsuki.." seperti mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan naruto, gadis cantik itu memberitahukan namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf otsutsuki-san.." naruto menatap kaguya tak kalah datarnya dari lawan bicaranya dan melihat kaguya secara intens dari atas kebawah dan keatas lagi.

"Ehm.. Bukankah tidak sopan menatap seorang gadis seperti itu shiba-san?.." kaguya berucap datar dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya namun sangat samar tak terlihat bagaikan tak ada apa-apa ketika diperhatikan intens oleh seorang pemuda.

Dia masih gadis normal!..

"Maaf otsutsuki-san. Aku hanya heran.. kenapa shinobi berada di bangunan daerah sorcerer?.." balas naruto yang tak terpengaruh oleh nada yang sepertinya mengancam dari kaguya.

Karna benar saja naruto menanyakan hal itu. ada urusan apa seorang shinobi yang seharusnya digedung B malah keluyuran digedung C tempat para sorcerer. jika jam luang atau waktu istirahat mungkin masih normal bagi kedua murid berbeda ras untuk pergi kegedung manapun diarea academi ini. atau jangan-jangan gadis ini.. batin naruto.

"Aku adalah ketua osis di academi ini. jadi aku punya hak untuk menegur siswa yang bersalah seperti dirimu kapanpun dan dimanapun selama diarea academi ini.." balas kaguya sambil bersidekap dan sedikit terlihat senyum kemenangan diwajah datarnya.

"Terserah kau saja.." ucap naruto berjalan melewati kaguya yang mengikuti naruto lewat ekor matanya setelah pemuda itu melihat sebuah bet kecil di dada kirinya yang bertuliskan osis.

"Tunggu.." ucap kaguya menghentikan naruto yang hampir membuka knop pintu itu yang masih memunggungi kaguya.

"Adaapa lagi?.." tanya naruto heran.

"Kau.. Kakak dari miyuki shiba?.."

Wush!

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus menggoyangkan surai kedua orang berbeda gender itu. kaguya menatap serius naruto didepan matanya pemuda itu tampak misterius karena selalu menggunakan hodie setiap berada di academi. bahkan sejak dia pertama kali ke academi ini.

Kaguya cukup memperhatikan orang misterius seperti naruto.

"Hm." balas naruto singkat tanpa terlihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya karna tertutup bayang hodienya.

Gadis cantik itu tampak menatap serius kearah punggung naruto yang tampak mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

'pemuda yang misterius.' Batin kaguya sambil berjalan meninggalkan atap menuju ke pintu dimana telah dilewati naruto barusan untuk turun kembali kekelas masing-masing untuk melakukan aktifitas belajar mengajar seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

 **A/N :** Sebelum kyo akhiri sesi chap 2 ini ada sedikit yang ingin kyo sampaikan.

Pertama soal kaguya yang masuk di list awal. Itu sebenernya udah dari awal fict ini saya konsepkan ada kaguya-chan namun masih ragu untuk masukannya ke list awal. Soalnya ada fict author-senpai yang dimana ada kaguya-chan. Jadi saya ragu dan akhirnya memberanikan diri hehe. :-)

Dan untuk sedikit konsep yang ada didalam fict chap 2 ini murni imajinasi kyo. Jadi jika ada author-senpai yang merasa kyo tiru, kyo tetap meminta maaf kepada semua reader dan author senpai yang merasa tersinggung.

Tapi sungguh ini murni imajinasi kyo. :-)

Spesial thank's for :

 **Muhammad Kamil, 1wahyutra26, Zero Ray's, Nhl, Aoki D. Hagane, fenixrojo, yuliosx, KidsNo TERROR13, mralan480, Paijo Payah, 666-avanger, AbL3h Namikaze, kioshi, Naruto Tamvans Lucifer, riyanh527, Riashime, lucifer, naruchigo, uchiha, no name, MIO M3 125, naruhina, broken heart, guest, zetsu, six path, kusanagi, nhl lover, Juubi No Okami, Dragon. O'connel, Darknest Falls, shirayuki..**

Serta teman konyol kyo yang juga penasehat kyo haha.. yang sudah membantu kyo menyusun fict ini.

Thank's sobat!.. :-D

Dan beberapa akun yang tidak sengaja kena hapus kyo karena release yang kyo ulangi. Hehe..

 **Glosarium:**

1.1. Tingkatan bahaya, ukuran para naga:

 **1\. Medium:** 3-7 meter

 **2\. Large:** 8-15 meter

 **3\. Huge:** 16-25 meter

 **4\. Gargantuan:** 26 meter lebih

 **5\. Legend:** unknown

1.2. **Emblem** : tingkatan para shinobi dan sorcerer yang berada diacademi dengan rupa sebuah lencana.

Sekali lagi kyo minta maaf bila ada salah yang sengaja ataupun tidak kyo lakukan.

Setidaknya tuangkan unek-unek readers-san lewat review agar semakin membuat kyo lebih baik lagi dalam menulis.

.

Next chap 3: **yang tak ber'lambang'..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3

 **World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** yang tak ber'lambang'..

.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari yang cerah di kota soul. Suara kicauan burung terdengar merdu. Embun pagi yang masih terlihat direrumputan membuat kesan sejuk. Para petani dan lainnya beraktifitas seperti kebiasaan mereka masing-masing.

Disebuah asrama yang terletak tak jauh dari academi hagun. Hanya beberapa blok dari academi itu. Asrama itu terlihat tenang dengan bentuk bangunan tingkat dengan banyak ruangan yang terlihat dari banyaknya jendela dari luar. Bangunan itu terlihat luas karena memiliki taman pula didepannya. Seperti sebuah bangunan mewah.

Asrama ini adalah tempat tinggal bagi para murid academi hagun yang memang berasal dari luar kota ini. Tapi banyak juga yang tinggal di apartemen karna memang mereka memiliki banyak uang. Yang biasa tinggal diapartemen biasanya adalah keturunan clan bangsawan dari **'lima** **pilar'** kedua ras.

.

Di salah satu kamar di asrama hagun terlihat seorang ipemuda berambut pirang tertidur bertelanjang berselang lama, iris blue shapire itu terlihat karna kelopak matanya yang terbuka. Bangun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya seperti biasa.

Setelah mandi, sang pemuda yang memiliki nama naruto shiba yang diambil dari marga ibunya karna dia tak tau siapa orangtua'nya yang sesungguhnya.

"hm?.." naruto hanya bergumam ketika melihat jam weker diatas nakas diruang tamunya yang menunjukkan masih pukul 5.30 pagi.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke academi. Kecuali kau adalah tukang kebun disana yang memang harus datang lebih awal sebelum para murid datang untuk menjaga kebersihan dilingkungan academi.

"masih terlalu pagi.. Lebih baik aku berlatih sebentar." Ucap naruto yang telah memakai pakaian berupa jaket putih berhodie, memakai celana trining hitam dan bersepatu. berjalan keluar menuju ke jalan. Berlari seperti biasanya dan beberapa latihan fisik lainnya.

Aktifitas rutinan pagi naruto.

.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit naruto berlari mengelilingi daerah-daerah dikota ini. Pemuda itu berhenti disebuah tempat pembangunan yang terlihat ada beberapa **The** **Builder** milik para pekerja disana.

Para builder itu adalah ' **Mount** **'** bagi para pekerja yang bertugas membangun suatu bangunan. Karna hanya dengan mount builder ini lah mereka dapat membangun bangunan dengan membawa bahan bangunan seberat apapun.

Karna jenis builder ini merupakan jenis mount yang mudah dijinakkan dan memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang kuat untuk ukuran mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar.

Hanya sekitar satu meter dan maksimal mereka dapat tumbuh hingga 7 meter. Bahkan **legend builder** yang pernah hidup hanya berukuran 10 meter.

The builder memiliki ciri fisik bertubuh panjang berbulu dengan kaki seperti **Lizard** yang sangat kokoh dan dapat merayap dan memanjat dibatuan, pohon, bangunan yang tinggi dengan telapak kaki-kakinya yang seperti penyedot. Memiliki punggung yang berlapis batu, lidah yang panjang seperti kadal, ekor berbulu yang sangat panjang dan tebal mengembang. Mereka juga type perenang yang baik.

Naruto melihat seorang pekerja bangunan itu yang tampak memberikan komando pada mountnya untuk membawa material kearah yang diinginkannya. Naruto berjalan dan berhenti didekat pekerja itu yang tampak mengetahui kedatangan naruto dan menoleh serta memberikan senyum diwajah tuanya.

"selamat pagi nak.." salam pekerja tua itu yang memiliki rambut hitam beruban memakai helm kontruksi kuning, berkumis dan berjanggut putih memakai kacamata dan bertubuh khas pekerja bangunan.

"pagi, paman.. sepertinya anda sangat sibuk ya paman?.." balas naruto sopan.

"yah, seperti yang kau lihat nak.. ini adalah proyek untuk membuat tempat tinggal milik Clan **Phoenix**.. dan ngomong-ngomong, namaku Tazuna, kepala bangun Di sini." Ucap kakek itu yang bernama tazuna.

"Naruto shiba, tazuna-san.." balas naruto yang menerima uluran tangan tazuna untuk berjabat tangan.

"kenapa kau kemari naruto?" tanya tazuna yang bingung knapa tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang dia kira berumur 16-17 tahunan yang tertarik dengan bangun membangun.

Padahal anak muda yang sering kewat sini tidak ada yang mau melihat, apalagi berhenti di dinstruksi ini hanya untuk sekedar menyapa para pekerja.

Rata-rata pemuda pemudi hanya akan fokus pada **(** **jutsu** **)** ataupun **[** **magic** **]** yang berguna untuk menyerang maupun bertahan. bukan bangun membangun seperti dirinya.

"ntahlah paman.. Aku hanya melihat bangunan yang sepertinya akan indah jika sudah jadi ini.." naruto menjawap seraya menatap kearah proyek bangunan yang masih dalam proses itu.

"yah, ini adalah tanah salah satu bangsawan lima pilar dari Sorcerer. Mereka memintaku untuk membuatnya seindah mungkin,.. Tidak, tapi putri bungsu mereka yang memintanya padaku." Ucap tazuna dengan nada bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"hm?.. tidak heran jika pondasinya tampak sedetai ini. Dan yang membuatku penasaran.. apakah builder putih itu milikmu paman?.." tanya naruto yang tampak tertarik melihat mount builder putih bergaris hitam yang sedang merayap keatas salah satu bangunan yang masih dalam proses itu.

"ya, naruto.. dia adalah jenis builder langka yang masih tersisa. ' **White builder** **'** , betina." Jawap tazuna dengan senyum menatap mount'nya yang sedang melakukan tugasnya dengan baik diatas sana.

"sepertinya kau merawatnya dari kecil ne, paman?.." naruto tampak melihat sikap mount itu yang terlihat sangat jinak dan sepertinya memiliki daya pikat pada builder lain yang tampak banyak yang mendekati white builder itu.

"yah kau benar naruto. Dia aku rawat dari kecil saat aku menemukan dia yang baru lahir dengan ibunya yang tengah skarat.. dan aku membesarkanmya hingga sampai dia berukuran 3 meter ini, hahaha.." tazuna tampak terlarut dalam ceritanya dengan white builder itu.

"hm.. kau memang baik paman." Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum dan bersidekap menatap mount milik tazuna.

"yah, kurasa juga begitu.. dan ngomong-ngomong. Namanya adalah Shiry.." tazuna tampak nyengir karna agak merasa bersalah lantaran lupa memberitahukan nama mountnya pada naruto.

"hm?.. Shiry?." Tanya naruto agak bingung.

"yah, Shiry.. Aku mengambil nama dari warna bulunya yang putih.. karna jika shiro tidak cocok lantaran itu seperti jantan. Tapi dia betina, jadi aku menamainya Shiry." Tazuna tampak agak gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"hm?. Tak apa paman. Lagipula kau orang yang baik menurutku." Naruto hanya merespon sopan sambil menatap tazuna sebentar dan kembali menatap kearah proyek didepannya.

Tazuna tampak tertegun dengan perkataan naruto. Bukan karena pujiannya, tapi karna sikap naruto yang menghormati dirinya yang hanya seorang pekerja konstruksi yang bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk bertarung. hanya kemampuan berpikirnya yang cerdas dalam hal bangun membangun. ntahlah.. yang jelas pemuda disebelahnya ini tampak rendah hati dan sangat baik kepada orang yang bahkan dibawah derajat pemuda pirang itu.

"naruto.. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku." Tazuna tampak menatap serius naruto dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada naruto.

"hm?. Baiklah paman." Naruto yang tampak bingung dengan ucapan kakek didepannya ini hanya bisa menurutinya saja dan menerima sebuah ' **plate call'** seukuran lima centi itu yang berbentuk persegi dengan ukiran diatasnya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"mm, naruto.. apa kau tidak sedang ada kegiatan atau apa?.." tanya tazuna heran.

Seketika mata blue shappire sang memilik surai pirang itu langsung membola sempurna, dan melihat sebuah ' **H** **a** **nd** **'s** **Clock'** di tangan kirinya dan dengan segera pemuda itu langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kembali ke asrama.

"ha ha ha.. Dasar anak muda." Tazuna tampak tertawa sambil membalas kata 'aku pergi dulu paman!' dari naruto yang sambil berlari itu dengan lambaian tangan saja karna tidak kuat membalas perkataan pemuda itu karna harus tertawa.

Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran tazuna saat ini. Pemuda yang ditemuinya barusan sangat berbeda dari pemuda lain pada umumnya. Dan tazuna merasakan, jika sustu hari nanti pemuda itu akan sangat membantunya.

Begitupun sebaliknya.

Itulah yang dirasakan Tazuna saat ini tentang naruto. Pemuda rendah hati yang baik dan misterius menurutnya. Karna tazuna tak merasakan aura shinobi maupun sorcerer dalam tubuhnya yang tertutupi dengan ekspresi datar pemuda itu yang sempat diketahui tazuna sesaat.

Pemuda itu tampak nemaksakan kepribadiannya yg sepertinya cuek kepada orang lain dan memilih menunjukan ekspresinya pada tazuna. Karna dari logat bicaranya sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Pikir tazuna

"hah.. pemuda misterius." Ucap tazuna dan kembali memandang para pekerja lainnya dan kembali memberkan arahan bagi mount'nya dan pekerja lain.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

"Hah.. Dasar merepotkan." Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini duduk disebuah kursi disamping tempat tidurnya saat ini.

Pemuda itu tampak mengeluh dan pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah tadi dia sampai diasrama dan masuk kekamarnya untuk mandi yang kedua kalinya setelah berlatih tadi, dia hendak berganti pakaian seragam academinya dan bernia segera berangkat ke academi karna setengah jam lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, pemuda ini malah menemui seorang gadis bersurai indigo berwana hitam beritis amethys yang sama-sama hanya memakai handuk!..

What the hell!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan gadis ini sampai-sampai masuk keruangannya tanpa izin?. Ya naruto tau walau asrama ini memang campuran antar laki-laki dan perempuan, tapi tidak diizinkan seorang gadis tinggal bersama seorang pria tanpa status pernikahan!.

"hahh.." sudah kesekian kalinya naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dipagi ini karna ulah gadis yang saat ini tidur dikasurnya ini dengan menggunakan selimut yang naruto miliki untyk menutupi tubuh gadis ini yang memang sangat idah bagi kaum pria.

"dia salah satu shinobi.." ucap naruto yang memandang datar kearah wajah putih bak porselen bersurai indigo didepannya yang sedang memejamkan matanya. pingsan.

Naruto dapat tau gadis ini adalah shinobi karna terasa dari aura chakra yang dimiliki gadis aneh ini.

Dan ngomong-ngomong knapa naruto malah duduk dikursi yang sengaja ia letakkan di pinggir kasurnya itu adalah karna ia ingin tau alasan dari gadis aneh itu bisa berada ditempatnya yang sepertinya gadis itu habis mandi di ruang tamu. Serta untuk berjaga-jaga jika gadis ini nanti malah nelakukan tindakan bodoh yang jelas akan merugikan naruto sebagai kaum pria.

Dan bodohnya naruto kenapa tidak merasakan hawa seseorang ditempatnya saat baru tiba tadi.

Mungkin efek dirinya yang terburu-buru.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah terburu-buru, naruto melihat gerakan tubuh gadis itu yang tampak menggeliat tak nyaman di balik selimut naruto yang dipakainya. Tak berselang lama, kelopak mata gadis itu pun terbuka perlahan.

"uhh~.. Dimana aku?, apa yang, KYAA!.."

Buagh! Duagh!

.

Dijalanan menuju academi hagun, jalanan yang biasanya digunakan oleh para siswa academi. Namun yang membedakan kali ini hanya jalan ini tampak sepi dari para siswa tak seperti biasanya.

Hanya tampak dua orang siswa berbeda gender yang berjalan dan satu manusia lagi tampak digendong dibelakang.

"ma-maafkan aku.." dari suaranya yang indah tampak seorang yang berada digendongan itu adalah seorang gadis.

"hm.." dan sang pemilik suara berat khas seorang pria terdengar dari orang yang menggendong gadis itu.

"a-apa kau ma-marah shiba-san?.. Aku tak sengaja ta-tadi." Gadis bersurai panjang indigo itu tampak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi di kamar naruto.

Terbukti dia yang saat ini digendong dipunggung naruto sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah dipundak naruto.

Gadis pemalu. Batin naruto yang melirik gadis dibelakangnya dengan ekor matanya sambil tetap berjalan menuju academi.

"hm.. Tak masalah." Naruto hanya tetap memandang datar kedepan dengan hodie yaang menutupi surai pirangnya seperti biasanya.

"aku ba-baru tiba di kota ini setelah pulang ke kerajaan hyuga seminggu yang lalu. Ja-jadi aku tak tau ji-jika tempatku telah dihuni oleh di-dirimu shiba-san.. Ma-maaf.." ucap hinata lirih hampir seperti bisikan dengan nada yang memang mengisaratkan akan penyesalan.

Dia memang baru kembali dari kerajaan hyuga didaerah timur kota ini yang memang tidak terlalu jauh, tapi karna urusan mendadak gadis itu harus pulang. Dan ketika kembali ke tempatnya di asrama, dia sebenarnya heran kenapa tempatnya tampak rapi seperti berpenghuni namun kunci kamarnya tetap dia bawa. Dan dia berpikir akan mandi terlebih dahulu agar segera pergi ke academi setelah pulangnya nanti dia akan memeriksanya.

Ternyata yang dia dapatkan setelah mandi dan hendak berganti pakaian disalah satu dari dua kamar ditempat itu, malah seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada yang juga melihat dirinya hampir melepas handuk yang dipakainya untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Dan acara saling melihat itu berakhir dengan gadis itu yang langsung pingsan namun dengan reflek yang baik, naruto berhasil menangkap tubuh pingsan gadis indigo itu sebelum handuk gadis itu benar-benar lepas dan menaruh gadis itu dikasurnya.

Dan saat gadis itu sadar, berakhir dengan pukulan dan tendangan keras yang langsung mengarah kewajah dan tubuh naruto. Walau tak berefek apapun. Hanya membuat dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"tak apa hyuga-san. Lagi pula wajar kau melakukan itu dengan keadan'mu yang hanya memakai handuk seperti itu.. kau pasti berpikir aku memperkosamu." Ucap naruto datar namun frontal membuat gadis dibelakangnya semakin memerah wajahnya.

"ma-maaf shiba-san.. Ha-habisnya kau membuatku takut." Ucap lirih hinata

"hm. Panggil saja aku naruto.." balas naruto menghiraukan tuduhan gadis cantik dibelakangnya.

"ba-baik na-naruto-san.. Dan pa-panggil saja aku hinata.." perkataannya yang lembut dan nadanya yang tampak gugup terdengar indah bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Namun ntah dengan naruto yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"hm.. Dan ngomong-ngomong, jika itu tadi bukan aku.. pria lain mungkin sudah 'memangsamu' karna tubuhmu itu.." dengan wajah datarnya, ucapan naruto yang frontal itu membuat hinata dibelakangnya kembali memerah dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak naruto dengan lengannya yang mengalung dileher naruto semakin mengerat.

"ja-jangan bilang seperti itu.." hinata tampak berkata dengan nada yang lirih. Walau dihatinya juga bersyukur karna yang melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu adalah pemuda yang baik.

"hm.. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau shinobi dari academi hagun?.." tanya naruto yang sebenarnya dia sudah tau dari seragam yang dipakai hinata dan lambang magatama di kerah bagian kanannya sejak diasrama tadi.

"iya, a-aku shinobi tahun kedua, dengan Rank **E** **mblem** **S** **ilver**.." ucap hinata yang sangat lirih saat dia menyebutkan rank emblem'nya.

"tak masalah.. Kenapa kau harus malu dengan rank'mu.." ucap naruto yang sedikit melirik kearah hinata memberikan supportnya.

"mmm.. Ta-tapi-.." mata amethys hinata tampak sedikit membola ketika melihat apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Perkataannya seperti tercekat seketika ketika menatap

"kau sudah tau kan.." naruto yang tampak mengerti dengan gestur hinata hanya besikap biasa.

"ka-kau siswa tahun pertama ditahun ini?.." hinata tampak sedikit bertanya dan tak mau menyinggung perasaan pemuda yang telah berbaik hati menggendong dirinya dari tadi karna kakinya yang terkilir akibat salah berpijak setelah memberikan tendangan ke tubuh naruto.

Ntah bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi yang jelas ketika hinata mengingat peristiwa tadi yang ada dalam pikiran hinata hanya satu..

'aku seperti menendang sebuah batu. apakah karna aku tak memakai chakra?..' batin hinata ketika baru mengingat sedikit kejadian tadi dikamar naruto.

"hm.." jawab naruto.

"pa-pantas aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya na-naruto-san." Ucap lirih hinata.

"untuk gadis pendiam dan pemalu sepertimu, kau crewet juga." Naruto kembali berkata frontal.

Karna inilah sifat naruto. Dia selalu berkata apa adanya. Yang terkadang berbandimg terbalik dengan sikapnya yang terlihat dingin kepada siapapun.

"uhmm.. Ma-maaf.." hinata kembali membenamkan wajahnya dileher naruto.

"sudah berapa kali kau minta maaf.. padahal kau tak bersalah." Ucap naruto datar dan tetap fokus mempertahankan lengan kokohnya yang menopang bongkahan daging empuk bagian bawah milik hinata.

"uhmm.." hinata hanya memerah ketika naruto membenarkan posisinya yang agak melorot dipunggung naruto.

Tubuhnya memanas ntah knapa.

Apakah ini efek dia yang pertama kali digendong oleh serang pria selain keluarganya?. Batin hinata. Karna sejak dia kecil tidak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini kecuali ayahnya. Itupun saat dia masih berumur lima tahun.

"i-ni pertama kalinya bagiku.." sebuah suara yang sangat lirih bahkan telinga naruto yang sangat dekat hampir tak terdengar apapun.

"hm?.. apa kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya naruto yang bingung dan sedikit menoleh kebelakang karna terlihat dari hodienya serta memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"A-AH!.. ti-tidak kok.." ucap hinata gelagapan. dan dia kembali merasakan jika naruto kembali berjalan.

"hm." Gumam naruto.

Tak terasa mereka mengobrol, mereka telah berada didepan gerbang academi hagun.

Sangat sepi. Dan sepertinya mereka telah terlambat masuk kelas.

"uhmm.. ma-maaf, telah membuatmu terlambat naruto-san.." hinat kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"hm?.. tidak. Aku juga bersalah disini.." bantah naruto yang melirik hinata sejenak melalui ekor matanya dan kembali berjalanan masuk untuk ke kelas hinata mengantarkan gadis ini karna kakinya yang masih sakit digerakan.

Memang apa yang naruto katakana memang benar. Karna jelas-jelas naruto juga yang menyebabkan hinata sampai pingsan. Walaupun taka da unsur kesengajaan.

"trimakasih naruto-san.." hinata tersenyum walaupun naruto tak mlihatnya, namun hinata senang pemuda yang menurutnya baik ini mau menolongnya yang bahkan dia hanya shinobi rank silver ditahunnya yang kedua ini.

"hm.." naruto hanya terus berwajah datar membalas ucapan hinata.

Naruto terus berjalan ke gedung B. ke kelas hinata di lantai dua tempat murid tahun ke dua.

.

"baiklah.. jika kita berhadapan dengan salah satu monster dengan tingkat bahaya large, apa yang harus-.."

Tok tok tok

Suara sensei yang sedang mengajar itu tampak terhenti saat sedang menjelaskan teorinya karena sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar kelasnya.

"masuk!.." ucap sang sensei yang tampak agak mengeraskan suaranya agar siapapun yang berada di luar kelasnya mendengar ucapanya.

Kriet!

Pintu tampak terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok manusia berbeda ras disana. Karena terlihat dari lambang yang berbeda posisi dan bentuk itu terlihat jelas oleh seluruh kelas.

Kelas tampak hening seketika.

"maaf ibiki-sensei.. aku kemari untuk mengantarkan hinata-san ke kelasnya karna kakinya yang tadi pagi terkilir.." ucap naruto yang masih menggendong hinata namun berbeda posisi. Bridal style.

"sebelumnya kenapa kalian terlambat?.." sensei yang tampak memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya itu tampak memasang wajah datar kearah kedua murid brbeda ras di depannya itu.

"ma-maaf sensei-.."

"itu karna ada sedikit kekeliruan informasi dari kepala sekolah tentang asrama kami sensei. Dan saya ingin mengurusnya saat jam itirahat nanti.."

Ucapan hinata tampak dipotong langsung oleh naruto yang tak kalah datar dari ibiki. Bahkan sepat mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh kelas.

'pssstt.. apa mereka berangkat bersama?'

'siapa pria itu? Berani sekali dia menyentuh Hinata-hime!'

'ntahlah.. tapi sepertinya dia pria yang selalu memakai penutup kepala misterius itu kan. Dan sepertinya dia laki-laki yang disebut tak **'Berlambang'** dari ras sorcerer itu..'

'dasar menjijikan..'

Tatapan jijik, marah, merendahkan dan hinaan yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat hinata yang tadi sempat menyembunyikan wajahnya karena memerah malu dan agak takut dimarahi oleh senseinya itu langsung menatap wajah naruto yang dimana ekspresi hinata tampak terkejut dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya.

Wajah datar dan dingin.

Dari gesture pemuda pirang yang masih menggendong hinata, dapat hinata rasakan bahwa pemuda ini seperti tak terpengaruh karena hinaan-hinaan itu.

Satu hal yang dapat hinata simpulkan disini..

'jika itu aku.. pasti aku tak kan sekuat dirimu naruto-san..' batin hinata agak sedih. Sepertinya dia memang masih harus bersukur dengan apa yang didapatkannya selama ini.

"SUDAH DIAM!..saat ini adalah waktunya saya mengajar, dan masih dijam pelajaran saya. Jadi dilarang berbicara didalam kelas saat saya sedang berbicara!.." teriakan ibiki langsung membuat seluruh kelas diam seketika dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda.

"dan untukmu hyuga-san segera duduk dibangkumu, err.."

"naruto.." naruto yang tau maksut dari ibiki langsung memberitahukan namanya tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali dihadapn murid-murid shinobi itu.

"silahkan naruto-san.." ibiki tampak memberikan isyarat pada naruto untuk menaruh hinata dimana bangkunya berada dengan tangannya.

"hm." Ucap pemuda pirang itu yang langsung kembali berjalan kea rah dimana bangku hinata berada dan mendudukkan hinata secara perlahan dan lembut.

"A-arigatou, naruto-san.. ma-maaf merepotkanmu.." hinata hanya mampu merona hebat di wajahnya yang tertunduk malu dihadapan banyak pasang mata, ini saat pertama kali diirinya di perlakukan bak orang yang itimewa dan agak memalukan memang. Karna secara tak langsung, mereka memang baru berkenalan. Dan sudah seperti sepasang kekasih di cerita dongeng.?

"hm.. tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tak keberatan membantu seseorang.. karna kakimu yang masih sakit, apa kau perlu aku bawakan makanan atau minuman ketika istirahat?.." tawar naruto yang mencoba memberikan bantuan kepada hinata yang memang sepertinya akan kesusahan nantinya.

"ahh!.. ti-tidak usah naruto-san. Nanti aku akan titip ke teman-temanku saja. Lagipula kau berada digedung yang berbeda. A-akan sangat merepotan untukmu nantinya.." ucapan hinata begitu lirih hingga siapapun disana yang melihat hinata dalam mode malu-malu, pipi memerah dengan wajah yang tertunnduk dan kedua jari yang dimainkan didepan wajahnya membuat kaum pria tentunya mengeluarkan darah dari hidung?, dan tingkah aneh lainnya yang menurut naruto saat ini..

'menjijikkan..'

"bailah.. dan untuk masalah tempat tinggal kita diasrama, biar aku yang membicarakannya dengan kepala sekolah.."

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan naruto langsung menatap pemuda itu yang dimana sudah berjalan menjauh dari dirinya menuju pintu dimana pemuda itu melewati ibiki yang hanya menyaksikan opera sabun dadakan.

"ba-baiklah.." balas hinata lirih yang tampak melihat naruto berhenti tiba-tiba diambang pintu keluar kelas dengan gaya khasnya. Kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, rambut pirangnya yang tertutupi hodie seragamnya. naruto memandang datar kearah hinata..

"jika permasalahan ini telah selesai, jangan masuk kekamar orang lagi tanpa mengetuk pintu.. aku tak mau terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak kepada orang sepolos dirimu.." ucap naruto datar dan langsung keluar dari kelas itu sambil menutup pintu kelas itu.

"APAAA!..."

Sekian detik kepergian naruto, terdengar dari luar kelas itu yang dimana seluruh murid didalam kelas hinata berteriak gaje dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"hah.. dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." ibiki tampak meutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prustasi dengan kelakukan anak jaman sekarang.?.. menurutnya.

Sedangkan hinata tampak telah pingsan diatas bangkunya dimana kepala dengan surai hitam indigonya seperti orang tertidur diatas mejanya dengan ilusi asap yang mengepul dan permukaan kulit putih porselennya telah berubah merah sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Digedung A, sebuah ruangan yang terlihat rapi dengan berbagai macam dokumen diatas salah satu meja yang tampak menggunung. Ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan perabotan yang secukupnya serta beberapa foto dan piagam penghargaan tampak terlihat di dinding ruangan itu.

Terdapat tiga sosok manusia yang tampak sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Salah seorang disitu adalah wanita yang kira-kira berusia lima puluh tahun namun tampak masih awet muda. Dan dua orang pria yang tampak seumuran dengan si wanita tapi berbeda warna surai dan modelnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu orochimaru?.." Tanya salah satu pria bersurai putih dengan gaya yang seperti landak, kepada rekannya yang duduk dikursinya dengan pakaian ala professor.

"khu..khu.. anak ini memang tampak seperti manusia biasa.." balas orang yang dipanggil orochimaru itu yang memiliki surai hitam panjang lurus seperti perempuan. Apalagi dengan kulitnya yang putih. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan tataan matana yang tajam bagaikan ular.

"kenapa kau meluluskannya anata?.." seorang wanita tampak ikut dalam perbincangan dua pria barusan, yang bertanya pada suaminya yang memiliki rambut putih panjang yang duduk dijendela seperti biasanya. Dan wanita tadi tampak duduk dikursi dengan meja kerjanya yang memiliki name tag 'kepala sekolah'.

"aku merasakan jika dia pemuda yang jenius tsuma.. walau sepertinya dia tak memiliki chakra ataupun mana dalam tubuhnya, tapi kecepatan, berpedang dan gaya bertarungnya bisa menutupi kekurangannya." Balas pria dijendela itu yang ternyata adalah suami dari si wanita bersurai pirang.

"apa yang dikatakan jiraiya itu memang benar tsunade.. lagipula kepandaian memHang lebih penting ketimbang seorang yang tak memiliki otak.. khu..khu.." orochimaru tampak tertawa khasnya menanggapi perkataan jiraiya.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD HA!.." jiraiya yang tampak tersinggung, emosi dengan menunjuk-nunjuk orochimaru dengan gajenya.

"khu.. khu.. tak ada jii-chan~.." orochimaru tampak menggunakan ekspresi menggoda khas perempuan dengan lidahnya yang menjulur menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil menatap jiraiya.

Inilah perbedaan antara keduanya. Dimana orochimaru yang pintar dalam academic membuatnya menjadi salah satu shinobi yang jenius dalam membuat eksperimen-eksperimen yang sangat berguna bagi ras shinobi. Hingga membuatnya di juluki ' **Profesor of shinobi II'** karna terinspirasi dari salah satu pemilik gelar kage yang jenius dalam bereksperimen dan membuat jutsu-jutsu hebat. Yaitu Tobirama senju. Adik dari sang pahlawan Hashirama senju.

Sedangkan jiraiya adalah kebalikannya. Dia adalah orang yang ceroboh dari dulu. Tidak pernah mau berpikir keras, hanya latihan dan latihan yang dia sukai. Sehingga setiap dalam pertarugannya dulu, dia selalu menyerang terlebi dahulu tanpa berpikir panjang. Memang dia memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat. Sehigga dia dijuluki ' **Sannin of Myobokuzan'** karena tehnik **(senjutsu)** kataknya yang melegendaris.

Maka dari itu jiraiya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan orochimaru yang sepetinya menghu=ina dirinya bodoh, secara tidak langsung.

Sedangkan tsunade, dia merupakan salah satu legenda juga sama dengan jiraiya dan orochimaru. Karna dulunya mereka adalah rekan. Tsunade terkenal dengan **(Human Strengh)** nya. Yang merupakan tingkatan lebih lanjut dari tehnik **(Medic Nin)** tingkat akhir miliknya. Dimana hanya dia seorang saja yang dapat menyempurnakan tehnik terlemah itu ketingkatan paling mematikan. Bahkan dia juga dijuluki ' **De immortal'** melebihi tingkat regenerasi clan phoenix. Karena julukan itu diberikan bukan tanpa sebab, melainkan karna tehnik tingkat akhir medicnya itu membuatnya bisa awet muda, dan jika melepaskan tehniknya dalam bertarung, membuatnya tak bisa mati walau terluka seperti apapun hingga waktu pemakaian tehniknya habis.

Mereka bertiga adalah mantan rank ' **Legend** ' dulu. Dan saat ini menjadi shinobi Rank ' **SS** '. Sebutan tingkat rank untuk siapapun shinobi maupun sorcerer yang tak sedang menjalani proses academi.

Dengan kata lain ada dua rank. Rank internal academi dengan lambang sebuah lencana berupa Emblem. dan rank eksternal (luar academi)untuk siapapun dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing dengan sebutan rank **F** keatas.

.

"HAA!.. buang wajah menjijikkanmu itu dasar cowok kelamin ganda!.." jiraiya tampak semakin gaje dengan ekspresi jijiknya bagaikan bertemu seorang laki-laki yang hendak 'memakan' dirinya.

Dia normal dan sudah mempunyai istri!. Batin jiraiya gaje.

"sudahlah kalian dasar idiot.. aku sedang sibuk disini, dan bisakah kalian diam!." Satu-satunya wanita disana yang merupakan pemilik nama tsunade senju itu semakin prustasi dengan keadan disekitarnya yang ramai ditambah pasukan kertas dimejanya yang tampak tak habis-habis? membuatnya semakin pusing.

"ba-baik tsuma.." jiraiya langsung nyengir dengan tangan mengisaratkan 'tidak-tidak' ketika melihat ekspresi marah istrinya dengan aura chakra yang menguar dan tangan yang mengepal menatap tajam kearah jiraiya.

Jiraiya masih normal! Dia tidak mau terkena serangan (Human Strengh)mematikan milik istrinya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bahkan dulu ketika mereka masih menjadi teman, jiraiya masih ingat tulang-tulangnya yang remuk dan keadaannya yang kritis akibat SEBUAH pukulan penuh dari tsunade. Karna waktu itu dirinya mengintip tsunade yang mandi di onsen, atau bisa dibilang pemandian air panas.

Dia tak mau itu sampai terjadi lagi. Batin jiraiya horror.

"ehm.. lagipula aku tak menyangka jika salah satu pemilik [mana] terbesar dari klan shiba itu ternyata memiliki seorang kakak angkat yang berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya itu." Jiraiya kembali ke mode seriusnya sambil mengusap dagunya khas orang berpikir.

"kau benar anata. Miyuki-chan memang special. Selain [mana]nya yang melimpah seperti klan shinobi uzumaki, miyuki-chan juga memiliki Magic langka yang luar biasa.. tak seperti kakak angkatnya itu." Tsunade tampak sangat bangga dengan murid gadisnya yang sangat berbakat itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketika dia menyebut saudara angkat miyuki.

"sepertinya yang kau katakan benar tsuma.. Tapi aku tak meluluskannya begitu saja dan membuat dia memilih akan masuk di ras sesuai pilihannya, bukan karna tak bisa melihat sumber energinya. Melainkan karna suatu hal lain yang suatu saat kau akan tau dengan sendirinya." Jiraiya tampak membela pemuda yang menjadi bahan omongan mreka bertiga sambil memandang langit cerah dari jendela. Menerawang jauh keatas sana.

"aku tetap tak setuju dengan pendapatmu anata. Miyuki-chan adalah yang special." Tsunade tampak kembali menandatangi ribuan pasukan kertas yang bertumpuk dimejanya.

"khu.. khu.. kau tau tsunade, pemuda ini bisa menjadi sepertiku suatu saat nanti dengan kejeniusannya dibidang academik.." orochimaru tampak tertarik. Laki-laki mirip ular itu tampak tak menghiraukan apa yang diperdebatkan sepasang suami istri itu hanya kembali melihat sebuah berkas yang dimana isinya merupakan profil atau biodata dari siswa baru academi hagun di tahun ini. memiliki nama di sampul depannya yaitu..

'Naruto Shiba.'

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang sangat disenangi oleh para siswa manapun selain waktunya pulang tentunya. Tampak murid-murid academi hagun yang melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing dijam istirahat ini. banyak yang pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan maupun minuman untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan minta diisi.

Namun terlihat disalah ruang auditorium digedung D. gedung yang merupakan tempat yang digunakan sebagai tempat rapat atau auditorium yang sangat luas dengan dua lantai. Dan terdapat pula ruangan-ruangan yang memiliki fungsi berbagai macam. Atau bisa disebut, gedung serba guna.

Seorang gadis bersurai perak dengan lambang bintang enam sudut didalam lingkaran terlihat dikerah bagian kirinya. Lambang layang-layang dibagian bahu kirinya, dan sebuah emblem ' **Diamond** '.

Gadis cantik itu tampak bersidekap di bawah dadanya membuat dadanya semakin terlihat besar. gadis itu tampak mengawasi seorang pemuda yang tampak membersihkan seluruh ruangan auditorium ini. seragam dari pemuda itu tampak dilepas dan hanya menyisakan kaus birunya saja yang kotor karena debu dan kotoran yang ada di auditorium ini. peluh tampak menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"apakah sudah selesai?.." gadis bersurai perak panjang itu tampak berbicara dengan laki-laki yang ada disitu. Karna saat ini hanya ada meraka berdua saja di auditorium satu ini.

"hm.." laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tampak berjalan kearah gadis perak itu yang tampak tersenyum puas karena hasil kerja si pirang.

"baik.. hukumanmu untuk hari ini telah selesai.." gadis pirang itu berucap seraya mengambil seragam pria dari kursi dibelakangnya dan menyodorkannya pada laki-laki pirang itu.

"hm.." si pirang beriris blie shappire itu tampak menerima seragamnya kembali degan wajah datarnya yang tak luntur.

"kau kuat juga ya naruto-san.. jika murid lain yang kutugaskan membersihkan auditorium seluas ini sendiri mereka tak akan bisa pulang karena harus menginap di academi ini karena kelelahan." Gadis perak itu tanpak menyeringai memandang wajah datar naruto yang hanya menatap balik gadis cantik didepannya itu.

"itu hal biasa.." ucap naruto datar sambil membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di pakaian dan tubuhnya.

"yah terserah kau saja naruto-san.. dan kuharap kau tidak akan terlambat lagi.. atau kau akan menerima hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini heh.." gadis itu tampak tersenyum dengan sangat sangat manis hingga membuat siapapun kaum laki-laki pasti akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia katakana. Hukuman berat.

"aku tak peduli.. asal kau tidak merepotkanku dengan urusan peremuan, aku tak peduli hukuman apapun itu.." ucap naruto santai sambil memakai kembali seragamnya dan menutup kembali surai pirangnya dengan hodie seragamnya.

"oh.. baiklah jika kau menantangku naruto.. kita lihat saja nanti." Gadis silver itu tampak semakin tersenyum manis.

"hm.. hukumanku telah selesai'kan.. aku pergi dulu rosweiss-san." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis perak yang memiliki nama rossweiss Valkyrie itu.

"awas saja kau naruto-san. Aku adalah ketua umum dari sie kedisiplinan di academi ini. kita lihat hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu naruto-san." Rossweiss tampak memadang punggung naruto yang berjaan menjauh dangan jedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya seperti biasanya.

"pemuda aneh.." ucap seseorang yang baru saja tiba di sebelah rossweiss.

"tidak jug Rias.. dia tampan, dan kuat." Rossweiss tampak kembali tersenyum kearah gadis bersurai merah crimson disebelahnya yang memeiliki kelas, ras, dan rank emblem yang sama dengannya.

"kau tertarik dengannya?.. murid tak berlambang dan tak memiliki emblem ditahun pertamanya itu?.. kau sedang sakit mata ross." Rias tampak menghina teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sedikit candaan tentunya.

"ha ha.. ntahlah rias. Aku hanya memandang dia kagum.." sanggah rosweiss menatap rias dengan senyumnya.

'mungkin.' Lanjutnya.

"ha?.. orang lemah seperti dia apanya yang special.." rias tampak lesu karna tingkah teman masa kecilnya ini.

Karna dari pandangan rias, tak ada yang hebat ataupn dibanggakan dari si naruto itu. Hanya mampu membersihkan seluruh ruang auditorium saja tanpa magic ataupun jutsu?, itu hal biasa menurutnya. hei.. bahkan dia bisa dalam sekejap membersihkan ruangan ini dengan megicnya. Ayolah, adaapa dengan penglihatan temannya ini..

"yah mungkin kau benar rias.. ayo kita pergi, aku lapar dari jam pertama harus mengawasi pemuda itu terus." Rosweiss tampak berjalan mendahului rias.

"hah.. iya-iya, lagipula aku juga baru sampai disini tau!.. bisa pelan sedikit gak sih!.." rias yang tiba-tiba ditinggal begitu saja hanya bisa marah-marah tak berarti. Karna memang dia baru sampai setelah dia diberitahu oleh salah satu murid dimana teman masa kecilnya itu. Dan langsung mendatanginya. Dan dari kejauhan rias melihat ross sedang berdua di ruangan seluas ini dengan seorang yang sangat jelas bagi rias.

Dangan murid yang tak'berlambang'.

Dan dia harus menyusul temannya itu yang dimana dia ditinggal pergi kekantin tanpa memikirkan kaki cantiknya itu yang lelah mencari si perak kurang ajar ini!. Batin rias.

.

.

.

.

_oOo_

.

.

.

.

"miyu-chan!.."

Disebuah taman di dekat area lapangan yang berada ditengah-tengah kelima gedung academi hagun. Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang berteriak kearah salah satu gadis yang duduk sendirian di salah satu bangku taman itu. Laki-laki itu tampak berkalan menghampiri gadis yang duduk memegang sebuah buku kecl itu.

Sedangkan gadis yang dipanggil namanya tampak menoleh keasal suara sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis di wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu.

"kau brisik dobe.." sedangkan seorang laki-laki lain yang berada di sebelah pria yang berteriak tadi hanya memejamkan matanya sambil tetap berjalan tenang menuju gadis cantik bersurai lurus berwarna hitam yang dipanggil temannya tadi.

"DIAM kau Teme!.. ini urusanku dengan miyu-chan.." pria bersurai hitam spike itu tampak tak terima temannya mengganggu dirinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah temannya yang memiliki surai hitam khas chicken but.

"dobe.." si pantat ayam itu tampak tetap tenang menghadapi temannya yang berisik itu.

"mmh?.. ada apa menma-san, sasuke-san?.." gadis cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menutup buku kecil yang dibacanya anggun. Tubuhnya yang indah dengan iris hitam dan surai panjang lurusnya dimana poninya rata tengah itu menambah kesan cantik untuk siapapun yang melihatnya. Kulit putih bak porselen itu tampak jelas diwajahnya yang agak tersinari oleh matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat sela-sela daunan pohon besar disampingnya itu.

"ah, hehe.. tidak kok miyu-chan.. kami hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam spike sambil nyengir dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"bukannya kau yang bilang merindukannya?.." sahut pria disebelahnya.

"i-itu bohong!.. diam kau sasuke-teme!.." pemuda bersurai spike itu tampak malu-malu dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya.

"baiklah jika tak mau mengaku. Akan ku rebut darimu menma-dobe.." pria bernama sasuke itu tampak menyeringai.

"akan ku bunuh kau teme!.. tidak, aku akan memberitahukanmu pada kekasihmu terlebih dahulu.." sedangkan pria bernama menma itu tampak kembali mengancam sasuke.

"silahkan.. aku tak takut." Sasuke hanya semakin memperlebar seringainya.

"kau!.." menma yang tampak tersulut emosi langsung menatap sasuke tajam dimana si pelaku yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

"hei sudahlah.. apa yang kalian ributkan, sih?.." sedangkan satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka berdua yang menjadi topic bahasan hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan kedua teman sekaligus rival itu jika selalu ada dirinya diantara kedua pemuda itu. maka keributan pasti terjadi antara keduanya.

"ti-tidak kok miyuki-chan.. kami ha-hany-.."

"KYA!.. itu sasuke-kun!.. dia sudah kembali dari Quest nya!.."

"itu juga menma-kun!.. pangeran kita telah kembali!.."

Baru saja sasuke dan menma yang sampai dan menghampiri miyuki, mereka langsung saja dikerumuni fans girl mereka. Karna mereka berdua memang idola di academi hagun ini. karna status mereka yang merupakan keturunan clan bangsawan lima pilar, ditambah lagi wajah mereka yang tampan masih ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan mereka bertarung sangat tidak diragukan lagi.

Uzumaki menma. Pemilik chakra yang melimpah khas clan uzumaki. Ditambah ' **Wind element'** nya yang kuat masih disupport dengan jutsu andalannya **(Kagebunshin no jutsu),** dan mewarisi ' **Kekkai Genkai'** khas uzumaki yaitu **(Chain)** chakra. Membuat dia bisa mencapai Rank **'Gold'** ditahun keduannya ini.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, keturunan murni klan bangsawan lima pilar, uchiha. Menguasai **'Fire Element'** khas uchiha dan memiliki **(Sharinggan)** dimatanya yang merupakan kekkai genkai dari clan uchiha. Bahkan salah satu yang disebut mata iblis itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan. Apalagi sasuke yang dicap sebagai jenius dari clan uchiha setelah kakaknya Itachi Uchiha, dapat membangkitkan tahap **(Mangekyou Sharinggan)** diusianya yang masih 17 tahun ini, walaupun belum sempurna dan masih tahap perkembangan awal. Namun itu adalah nilai plus bagi siapaun yang mengenal uchiha sasuke.

Apalagi semua itu membuat mereka berdua dijuluki sebagai ' **Shinobi Gold From Hagun'** oleh fansnya. Sehingga tersebar luas ke seluruh daerah di kerajaan vermilion. Dan mereka berdua merupakan shinobi ber'rank Gold ditahun kedua ini. Dengan kata lain mereka murid kelas dua.

Gadis anggun nan cantik itu tampak agak risih dengan keadaan ini. dimana dia ikut berada di antara fans yang mengerumuni sasuke dan menma. Akhirnya dia tersenyum manis dan memilih mundur untuk menjauh.

Berbeda dengan miyuki, dimana fansnya hanya akan melihatnya saja atau paling tidak hanya mendekat sedikit untuk menyapa. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati miyuki. Karna kemampuan langka miliknya, siapapun yang membuat miyuki tak senang akan sangat berbahaya.

Terutama kaum pria. Karna jika kaum perempuan miyuki masih bisa memakluminya.

Karna Fans girl sifat alami para gadis.

Tapi jika kaum pria yang mengganggunya seperti itu, maka jangan harap miyuki akan memakluminya. Karna selain kecantikannya dibalik sifat baik, ramah, anggunnya, terdapat monster mengerikan.

Itulah yang dipikirkan para pria tentang miyuki?.

.

Bruk!

"iittai!.."

Baru saja miyuki merasa lega karena bebas dari kerumunan fans girl dadakan temanya, ia harus merasakan peunggungnya menatap seseorang yang jelas lebih besar darinya hingga membuat dirinya terjatuh terduduk di dekat taman itu.

"maaf.."

Terdengar ditelinga miyuki jika orang yang ntah dia tabrak atau sebaliknya itu adalah seorang pria. Namun ia merasa tak mengenali suara pria itu.

"tak apa.. aku yang minta maaf.." gadis cantik itu hanya berdiri setelah menerima uluran tengan pemuda didepannya. Dan menatap datar pemuda berhodie itu yang memang lebih tinggi disbanding dirinya.

Miyuki tampak melihat pemuda yang dimana wajahnya agak kurag jelas karena tertutup bayangan hodie yang dipakai. Tapi sepertinya gadis anggun nan cantik ini seperti merasa familiar dengan pemuda didepannya.

Namun berbeda dengan pemuda berhodie itu, pemuda itu tampak agak tersenyum tulus namun sangat tersamarkan oleh wajah datarnya.

Akhirnya pemuda itu bisa bertemu dan bertatap langsung dengan gadis kecil kesanyangannya ini. walaupun sebenarnya kemarin dia bisa bertemu, namun karna naruto yang masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menemuinya kemarin. Baru sekaranglah waktu yang mungkin belum tepat karena suasana yang tak mendukung.

Karna dari info yang beredar di academi ini, miyuki memang baru menyelesaikan Questnya dua hari yang lalu. Dan masuk baru kemarin. Jadi selama naruto melakukan tes masuk akademi, adiknya masih menjalankan **'Quest** **Rank A'** keluar kota soul.

Dan itu semua kembali kepada keberanian pemuda pirang itu untuk menemui adiknya yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan dulu.

Naruto hanya merasa bersalah..

Apalagi soal kematian ibunya. Naruto semakin dilanda rasa bersalah yang lebih besar karena tak bisa melindungi ibu angkatnya. dan saat ini masih tersisa adik tersayangnya yang harus dia jaga.

Dipandangan naruto, miyuki tampak semakin cantik dilihat dari depan dibandingkan dari belakang saat ia melihatnya di depan gerbang academi kemarin saat berjalan bersama gadis bersurai merah yang dia tau dari murid-murid disini adalah Rias Gremory, dari clan bangsawan lima pilar, Gremory. Yang memang juga seorang sorcerer ber'rank Diamond dari kelas 3.

Serta seorang lagi yang naruto ingat memiliki surai hitam panjang diikat ponytail pita orange, adalah Himejima Akeno dari ras sorcerer kelas 3, yang merupakan sahabat kecil rias.

Keduanya adalah anggota gadis tercantik selain miyuki. Yang diberi julukan **'Most Beautiful Flower sorcerer from Hagun'** dari para fans mereka. Dan masih banyak lagi informasi yang naruto ketahui julukan apa saja yang ada pada setiap murid _'spesial'_ yang ada di academi of knight 1, Hagun ini.

Dan miyuki tampak sangat anggun dengan seragam khas Hagun dengan lambang V berwarna emas dibahu kirinya. Lambang bintang enam sudut didalam lingkaran yang merupakan lambang ras sorcerer tersemat di kerah bagian kiri. Tak lupa sebuah Rank Emblem **'Gold'** ditahun keduannya itu merupakan pencapaian maks untuk siswa kelas dua. Hanya tinggal menunggu ujian kenaikan rank saja.

Sungguh bukan emblem semata. Miyuki benar-benar kuat hingga bisa membuatnya sampai ke titik maks di tahun keduannya ini.

"kau telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan kuat.." naruto tampak menatap teduh iris hitam miyuki yang merupakan adiknya itu dengan rasa bangga dan senang dalam hatinya. walaupun naruto bukan anak kandung dari ibunya yang merupakan ibu kandung miyuki, tapi itu tak membuat pengorbanan seorang ibu itu yang menjaga dan merawat naruto ketika masih kecil.

Apapun yang dikatakan ibunya, naruto tau.. suatu saat kebenaran tentang siapa keluara naruto yang sesungguhnya pasti akan terungkap usai berjalannya waktu dan kerja keras naruto tentunya.

'dia.. jangan-jangan..' miyuki yang tampak sedikit mendengar gumamam naruto, tampak kaget sejenak seperti mengingat sesuatu. Karna terlihat dari body language'nya yang menegang dan bola matanya yang agak membola.

Namun semua itu hanya sesaat sebelum ekspersi dingin ditunjukkan kearah naruto tepat memandang wajah pemuda itu yang agak tertutup bayangan hodie'nya.

"aku baru ingat!.. jika ada seorang murid baru ditahun ini yang diberi julukan, yang tak ber'lambang' karena dia tak memiliki kedua sumber energy kedua ras.." miyuki yang teringat perkataan dari setiap murid academi hagun, dengan ciri yang sama seperti pemuda didepannya ini tiba-tiba berkata dengan agak keras diawal kalimat membuat semua siswa yang ada disana memandang kearah mereka berdua. Terutama kearah naruto yang saat ini agak kaget dengan respon dari adik tersayangnya itu.

'dia.. jadi begitu..' Batin naruto yang ikut memandang tak kalah datar dari miyuki yang saat ini menatapnya bagaikan seorang predator yang siap memangsa naruto saat itu juga.

Miyuki telah berubah.. Batin naruto.

"hm?.. kenapa kau berurusan dengan si cacat itu miyu-chan?.." menma yang juga mendengar ucapan miyuki, keluar dari kerumunan fans girlnya dan berjalan kearah miyuki dan berhenti tepat sebelah kiri miyuki. Yang otomatis membuat naruto menjadi sorot perhatian dari seluruh siswa yang ada disana.

"memangnya apa untungnya berurusan dengan orang gagal seperti dia.." sasuke tampak ikut berada disebelah kiri menma, ikut memojokkan naruto.

'haha.. murid yang cacat seperti dirimu tak pantas berada disini..'

'ya!, Dasar cacat!.. kau aib bagi ras sorcerer kau tau!.'

'pergi saja kau dari academi ini dasar pecundang!.."

Akibat ulah miyuki dan kedua pangeran itu, tampak seluruh siswa yang berkumpul mengerumuni naruto ikut memberikan cacian dan hinaan yang sangat pedih ditelinga bagi siapapun yang berada di posisi naruto saat ini..

Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri. Dipermalukan dan diinjak-injak harga dirimu oleh mereka yang semena-mena pada orang yang sedikit berbeda. Ini diskriminasi.

Apalagi yang menyebabkan masalah ini adalah dia..

Miyuki shiba..

Adik yang paling disayangi oleh naruto shiba yang merupakan anak angkat keluarga shiba..

Dan saat itu juga, julukan terburuk sepanjang sejarah kedua ras di academi hagun ada. Karena seorang yang berbeda dari mereka.. saat itu juga, julukan terburuk itu semakin menyebar luas diacademi hagun.

.

Julukan...

.

.

.

.

' **Yang tak ber'lambang'**..

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello minna!.. hehe. Maaf kyo kembali lagi dengan lanjutan chap 3 dari WORLD..

Sebelumnya kyo ucapkan terimakasih untuk semua yang udah mereview, saran ataupun komen buat kyo. Apalagi ada salah satu akun di review yang komentarnya sangat-sangat membuat semangat kyo terpompa hingga maks! #PLAKK!.. #lebai lu thor! :-V

Yak, akunnya namanya adalah ' **Waka-sama'**.. hehe, thanks buat supportnya. Maklumlah kyo pendatang baru disini, walaupun udah bertahun-tahun kyo baca di fanfict disini dan baru-baru ini aja kyo buat sebuah karya yang gaje tentunya. Dan masih kalah dengan author tingkat dewa lainnya hehe.

Tapi tetep kyo sampaikan special thanks untuk siapapun yang udah review dan sebagainya. Itu sangat membantu kyo.

# **Penting:** Dan jika para readers-san berkenan ataupun penasaran dengan apa saja yang ada didalam fict WORLD ini, kalian bisa lihat imagenya tentang **character spesies dragon, monster, mount** dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan fict ini. kalian cari aja name profil fb kyo, yaitu..

 **KyoIgneel.**

Sama dengan nama akun ffn ini. foto profilnya pun juga sama. Jadi biar lebih dapet feell'nya ketika membaca. Karna sekali lagi di FB kyo ada image dari style naruto di academi, spesies dragon, para monster, mount dan masih banyak lagi yang nanti bakal kyo posting imagenya disitu secara bertahap sesuai yang muncul dichapter-chapter fict ini. Jadi tinggal lihat imagenya di foto **'album WORLD'** milik kyo :-D

Karena alasannya yang paling kuat adalah akan banyak spesies monster, naga, mount dan lain-lain yang akan sangat berperan penting di alur WORLD ini.

Karna bisa kyo katakan, bagai makanan tanpa garam. :-V

Sekali lagi, BAGI YANG BERMINAT aja.. karna tak ada unsur pemaksaan. Hehe :-D

Jika tidak, jadi temen FB kyo juga gk masalah kok #PLAKK! NGAREP LU THOR!.. hehe  
:-V

 **Glosarium:**

 **Mount:** Seekor monster yang dapat dijinakkan (tergantung tingkat bahaya), dan biasa digunakan sebagai partner oleh kedua ras untuk dipanggil dan melakukan aktifitas apapun tergantung jenis dan kemampuan mount tersebut.

 **The Builder:** seekor mount yang biasa dipergunakan oleh para pekerja untuk memudahkan membangun bangunan karena kemampuan mount itu sangat support untuk itu.

Tingkatan **Rank Emblem** di academi seluruh kerajaan didunia:

 **Class 1:** 1 **. Bronze:** 1000 point

2\. **Silver :** 1500 point

3.2. **Class 2:** 3\. **Platinum:** 2000 point

4\. **Diamond:** 2500 point

3.3. **Class 3:** 5\. **Cristal:** 3000 point

6: **Master:** 3500 point

3.4. **After Graduate** : 7. **Legend:** Specialization Quest

Kyo rasa cukup sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita. :-V

Dan seperti di chap sebelumnya, kyo harap readers-san bersedia menuangkan unek-unek kalian di kolom REVIEW berupa kritik maupun saran. Itu akan sangat membantu kyo.

.

Next chapter 4: **Eren Jaeger!?..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter : 4

 **World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._

.

* * *

 **Chapter** **4** **:** Eren Jaeger!?..

.

.

.

.

Dahulu kala. Dimana terdapat para manusia pengguna sihir dibumi. Mereka menggunakan sihir untuk melindungi diri mereka dari para monster yang menjadi terror bagi umat manusia.

Sudah sejak ratusan tahun manusia menggunakan sihir. Para manusia itu menyebut diri mereka sebagai..

 **[Sorcerer].**

Para sorcerer dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka berkat seorang manusia yang telah membantu mereka membangkitkan sumber energy spiritual dalam diri mereka. Energy itu disebut, **[Mana].**

Dengan mana itu, setiap sorcerer mampu menciptakan sihir atau biasa disebut [magic]. Yang dimana sorcerer tersebut mampu memanfaatkan mana itu untuk menciptakan magic pertahanan maupun menyerang. Serta masih banyak lagi kegunaan magic bagi para sorcerer.

Karna itu semua berkat seorang manusia sorcerer pertama didunia ini yang membimbing mereka. Manusia itu adalah..

' **The king of master dark magic Solomon'.**

Seorang raja pertama didunia ini yang sangat membantu dalam perubahan sejarah manusia dibumi. dimana sudah sejak lama sebelum adanya kerajaan pertama itu, setiap manusia harus rela mati tanpa perlawanan yang berarti saat melawan para monster dan makhluk mitology lainnya yang menjadikan manusia sebagai mangsa mereka.

Karena manusia adalah yang terlemah dari makhluk lain yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

Karena kemampuan **[Dark magic]** Solomon itu, dia diangkat menjadi pemimpin kerajaan umat manusia pertama dibumi. Yang memberikan kejayaan bagi umat manusia.

.

Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Kemunculan seorang baru dibumi yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai 'Petapa enam jalan'..

' **Rikudo sennin'.**

Awal kemunculan Rikudou sannin, atau memiliki nama asli ' **Hagoromo otsutsuki'.**

Setiap manusia yang diajarkan oleh hagoromo, mereka akan memiliki energy spiritual yang berbeda dari [mana]. Energy itu adalah energy yang sama dengan yang ada dalam tubuh hagoromo sendiri. Yang disebut **(Chakra).**

Membuat hagoromo menjadi pengguna chakra pertama kali dibumi, dan membuat manusia yang memihak padanya menjadi pengguna chakra yang disebut..

 **(Shinobi)**.

Hagoro mengajarkan pada manusia biasa maupun sorcerer, yang tak lain mengajarkan pada mereka 'Ninshu'. Yaitu suatu ajaran yang diciptakan oleh Rikudo sennin, yang mengajarkan manusia misteri tentang chakra yang berfungsi untuk membuat ikatan antara para pengguna chakra. Dimana dengan chakra, mereka dapat merasakan perasaan antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

Prinsip dari Chakra hampir mirip dengan kegunaan Mana. Dengan chakra mereka dapat menciptakan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin pula. Dan dari chakra itu para shinobi dapat membuat keajaiban yang disebut **(jutsu).**

Hagoromo yang memiliki kekuatan yang menyamai king Solomon, sehingga kaumnya menyebut dia adalah **'Shinobi no kami'** atau disebut Dewa shinobi.

Karena kekuatan besarnya itu yang membuat dia memiliki banyak shinobi dari para sorcerer maupun manusia biasa.

Puluhan tahun pun berlalu. Dimana kedua pihak yang berbeda kekuatan itu malah semakin memanas akibat banyaknya konflik yang terjadi. Membuat para shinobi maupun sorcerer memilih untuk tidak hidup bersama dan membagi kedua kubu menjadi dua ras. Atau dua pengguna.

Konflik yang terjadi semakin memanas. Tidak sedikit konflik yang terjadi akibat perselisihan ini. membuat sang raja dan sang dewa itu harus turun tangan untuk menyelesaikannya.

Hingga pada puncaknya, pertempuran besar terjadi antara the king of master dark magic Solomon dan Rikudou sannin hagoromo otsutsuki.

Pertempuran yang terjadi sangat mengerikan. Dimana **[Dark Magic]** Solomon mampu menciptakan 72 iblis. Atau yang biasa disebut **[72 Devils]** dan Dark magic mematikan lainnya. melawan **(Six Path Sage Mode)** dan kekuatan dewa milik Rikudou sannin.

Pertempuran yang terjadi itu membuat seluruh penjuru bumi bergetar dan kerusakan terjadi dimana-mana. Efek itu pun terjadi pada penghuni dibumi lainnya, seperti dragon, monster dan lain-lain.

Pertempuran itu membuat kedua kubu mengalami banyak kerugian, terutama korban jiwa. Para monster maupun naga hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa ikut campur urusan manusia. Mereka memilh bersarang ataupun tertidur di tempat persembunyian mereka masing-masing. Karna mereka tau, umur manusia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan umur mereka yang sangat panjang. Apalagi para dragon yang dikatakan immortal.

Tapi yang pasti, mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kembali terbangun.

.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Rikudou sannin yang sadar akan kerugian dan mala petaka yang terjadi akibat pertempuran ini, membuat dia mengambil jalur tengah. Yaitu berdamai dengan penguasa pertama dibumi itu. karna memang dasarnya hagoromo tak suka berselisih dan lebih suka perdamaian.

Raja Solomon pun menyetujuinya dan membuat aliansi diantara kedua Ras. Akhirnya pertempuran besar itupun berakhir. Dan manusia dari kedua ras kembali membuat ikatan walaupun membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk menghilangkan dendam antara kedua ras..

Tapi lambat laun semua berjalan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Ratusan tahun sudah berlalu. Kedua penguasa telah tiada. Sejak saat itu manusia kembali mengalami masalah. Baik dari ras sorcerer maupun shinobi, kedua ras itu mengalami masalah internal dan eksternal yang membuat manusia kembali kedalam kegelapan.

Dan yang paling parah dari semua itu adalah..

Manusia kembali menjadi mangsa para Raksasa muka bumi ini.

Karena pemilik kekuatan terbesar dan yang dapat menyegel para makhluk besar itu telah tiada. membuat para monster terbangun dari tidur panjang mereka untuk kembali memangsa yang lemah.

karena bagaimanapun, hukum alam tetap berlaku..

yang kuat memangsa yang lemah.

Memangsa ataupun dimangsa..

Namun, dari ketiadaan kedua pemimpin itu, masih ada yang mereka berdua wariskan untuk kelangsungan hidup umat manusia dibumi. Yaitu kerajaan umat manusia yang dipimpin oleh orang terdekat raja yang juga memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi umat manusia. dari kerajaan itu, muncul kerajaan-kerajaan lain dibumi dari kedua ras tersebut.

Namun bukan hanya itu saja yang tersisa dari peninggalan kedua legenda itu. masih banyak lagi yang tersisa. namun yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah..

Kedua ras yang telah bersatu untuk saling membantu dan membentuk pertahanan umat manusia untuk melawan para monster.

.

.

.

.

_((shinobi An sorcerer]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sekitar taman ditengah bangunan academi hagun, nampak banyak siswa yang mengerumuni empat orang disana. Tampak tiga orang berbeda gender yang dimana dippojok kanan dari kedua pria itu tampak mereka bertiga sedang menatap sombong, remeh dan dingin pada seorang pria berhodie yang saat ini tampak diam ditempatnya dengan wajah yang hanya terlihat setengahnya saja karena tertutup bayangan hodie dan surai pirangnya.

Setelah semua yang terjadi dalam kehidupan yang dirasakan pemuda berhodie itu, yang tak lain adalah Naruto shiba. Seorang pemuda cacat yang bahkan tak memiliki kedua sumber kekuatan itu. untuk pertama kalinya pemuda pirang itu merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karna sikap tak terpuji yang dilakukan oleh adiknya sendiri.

Bukan karena dia adalah orang yang lemah akan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi dia ingat, bagaimana dulu ketika mereka berdua masih kecil sering bermain bersama, makan bersama dan segalanya bersama. sama halnya dengan saudara pada umumnya.

Dia hanya merasa, bagaimana bisa adiknya yang bahkan sangat dia sayangi dari kecil ini berubah sedrastis ini. dia tak menyangka jika pertemuannya yang sudah tiga tahun ini malah menjadi pertemuan yang paling menyakitkan bagi dirinya. Ditambah lagi tanpa memandang tempat dan situasi, gadis itu membuat hatinya hancur.

Tapi naruto tau, kenapa adiknya itu mungkin sampai seperti ini pada dirinya. Tapi mungkin ini hanya persepsinya saja..

'apakah ini soal kaa-san..' batin pemuda itu sedih. Namun berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang tak terlihat saat ini. tapi yang jelas, dia tak akan peduli tentang perasaannya untuk sementara ini.

Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, itu sudah tertulis dalam hidupnya. Naruto tak akan menyalahkan sang pencipta untuk ini.

Tapi yang pasti, hal ini tak akan pernah membuat tujuan hidupnya berubah.

Dia ingat, tujuan..

Benar. Tujuannya kenapa dia berlatih selama ini. hal ini tak ada apa-apanya daripada pengorbanannya selama ini. terutama ibu angkatnya.

Dia tak akan membuat tujuannya menjadi terhalang hanya karena perasaannya.

.

.

"apa yang sedang terjadi disini?.."

Sebuah suara yang terkesan tegas tiba-tiba terdengar dibalik kerumunan itu. membuat siapapun siswa disana baik dari shinobi maupun sorcerer yang ada mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada suara itu. kecuali pemuda berhodie itu yang masih setia ditempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Bergeming saja tidak, apalagi menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki itu yang terdengar mendekat, membuat semua siswa yang ada disitu membuka jalan bagi seorang gadis bersurai putih bermata amethys dan seorang gadis berkcamata bersurai hitam pendek sebahu yang berjalan membelah kerumunan itu. menuju ketengah dimana ada empat orang yang terlihat berselisih disana.

"ada yang bisa berbicara disini?.. atau kalian semua tuli.." suara dari gadis berkacamata itu terdengar sangat menusuk bagi semua yang ada disana. Termasuk ketiga orang special yang ada ditengah kerumunan itu.

Kedua gadis tu berhenti di dekat keempat siswa itu. dimana posisi Naruto memunggungi mereka berdua dan ketiga murid berbeda ras yang menatap kedua gadis disiplin itu.

Semua siswa disana tampak membeku takut menatap ekspresi dingin khas seorang ketua osis di academi ini. ditambah tatapan datar dari wakil ketua osis bersurai pendek itu menambah kesan horror jika harus berhadapan dengan kedua gadis cantik namun tegas itu.

Bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara saja mereka tak bisa. Seakan tatapan dan hawa disekitar yang tiba-tiba mencekam ini membuat mereka seperti dipaksa untuk bungkam.

"maaf.. Sona-senpai." Miyuki tampak menatap gadis bersurai hitam pendek berkacamata yang memiliki nama Sona sitri. Miyuki tampak biasa saja tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun ragu ketika berbicara dihadapan kedua orang gadis itu.

"apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan?.. cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing." Sona tampak berbicara memberikan intruksi kepada semua yang ada disana untuk masuk kekelas karena jam istirahat setelah ini akan usai. Jika mereka terlambat masuk, maka hukuman akan mereka dapatkan.

"termasuk kalian berempat." Ketua osis itu tampak ikut memberi perintah pada keempat orang yang dia tau jika dalang keributan ini adalah mereka berempat.

"apa yang?!-.."

"aku tak suka dibantah sona.." ucap kaguya datar. Pandangannya tak lepas sedikitpun dati punggung tegap Naruto yang dimana kepalanya agak tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal hingga memutih.

Sona yang sepertinya menolak perkataan ketuanya langsung bungkam tanpa ada penolakan lagi.

Sona yang memandang ketuanya datar ciri khasnya, mengerti jika kaguya sudah berkata seperti apapun, dia tak suka dibantah. Selama perkataannya itu benar. Dan sona tau, jika apa yang dilakukan ketuanya ini pasti memiliki maksut tertentu yang pasti dia akan diberitau nantinya oleh kaguya

"hai'/hai'/hm.."

Ketiga orang yang tak lain adalah miyuki, menma dan sasuke pergi dari sana menuju kekelas mereka masing-masing tanpa ada bantahan.

Namun kedua gadis itu tampak bingung ketika melihat satu-satunya murid yang masih tersisa yang menggunakan hodie itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Membuat ekspresi datar di wajah sona heran. Namun berbeda dengan gadis bersurai putih itu yang tak lain adalah kaguya otsutsuki.

Teman sekelas sona, yang berarti mereka memiliki ciri lambang yang sama namun berbeda ras. Dimana sona adalah ras sorcerer dan kaguya adalah ras shinobi.

kaguya berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"kenapa kau tak kembali kekelasmu?.." ucap kaguya memandang wajah naruto yang tertutup bayangan itu.

Tak aja jawaban..

Selang beberapa detik, mata amethyst kaguya tampak membola. Wajah datar kaguya lenyap seketika digantikan ekspresi kaget dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan mundur sedikit. Mendapat respon bingung dari sona yang hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka berdua.

'dia..' mata amethyst kaguya tak bisa lepas dari pandangan kedua bola mata pemuda berhodie itu.

"trimakasih kaguya-kaichou.."

Sona semakin dibuat bingung dengan Kaguya yang semakin mundur ketika sona yang berada dibelakang Naruto mendengar jika pemuda didepannya ini mengucapkan kata 'trimakasih' pada ketuanya.

'apa yang kau rasakan kaguya?..' batin Sona semakin curiga dan memandang tajam punggung tegap naruto.

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki dari pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang menjauh berjalan menuju ke gedung tempat kelasnya berada. Ini hari yang merepotkan bagi dirinya.

"apa yang kau rasakan kaguya?.." Tanya sona ketika dia berjalan kearah kaguya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan kaguya yang saat ini mematung menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Wajah datar kaguya kembali seperti sebelumnya.

"pemuda itu.. kita harus berhati-hati terhadapnya sona." Bukan lagi sebagai rekan kerja di organisasi osis ini, namun sebagai seorang teman kaguya dan sona saling berbicara.

Karna kaguya tau. Dari tatapan Naruto ketika dia menatapnya, sebuah dendam terlihat jelas dimata shapire itu. senyum yang ditunjukan pemuda itu bukan malah membuat dirinya senang ataupun tertarik seperti halnya seorang gadis tertarik pada seorang pria. Senyum itu..

Senyum palsu yang mengerikan.

Terlihat beragai luka di iris biru pemuda itu yang tertutup senyum palsu yang memberikan kesan 'berhati-hatilah' pada siapapun yang melihatnya. Termasuk dirinya.

Dibalik senyum palsu itu, tampak jelas suatu emosi negative yang sangat kentara bagi kaguya. Dendam itu.. ditujukan pada siapa?. Pertanyaan itu muncul dikepala gadis cantik bersurai putih itu.

Walaupun kaguya tau masalah apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Naruto dan ketiga orang special itu dari info yang berasal dari salah satu murid yang melapor padanya. Kaguya mencoba membantu pemuda itu. walaupun seharusnya dia meminta penjelasan pada keempat orang itu secara langsung diruangannya, tapi menurutnya akan malah menambah masalah antara ketiga orang special itu dan Naruto.

Kaguya hanya ingin meredam permasalahan ini.

Karena jika ketua osis itu bertanya alasannya pada ketiga orang itu jawabannya pasti sudah jelas.

Mereka hanya membuka sebuah fakta dihadapan semua murid.

Karna jika ingin memberi hukuman pun tak akan bisa. Karena selain mereka adalah murid special kepala sekolah, mereka tak melakukan kekerasan fisik apapun. Walau kenyataannya mereka bertiga memang salah telah menghina pemuda pirang itu dihadapan murid-murid academi hagun ini.

Dan yang terpenting..

'sebenarnya, apa alasan miyuki melakukan ini semua terhadap kakaknya?..' batin kaguya mnyelidik.

.

"aku tau kaguya.. memang seharusnya mereka bertiga diberi hukuman atas ini. tapi tanpa bukti dan murid –murid lain yang membela mereka bertiga membuat ini mustahil.. dan Naruto yang kau critakan itu, aku merasa iba dengannya" sona tampak frustasi menghadapi permasalahan yang baru ini. tapi dilain pihak, dia juga merasa kasihan dengan Naruto.

"sebaiknya kita pikirkan ini nanti.. kita juga harus masuk ke kelas karena plajaran sepertinya telah dimulai." Ucap kaguya yang kemudian berjalan mendahului sona.

'huft.. aku tau ini berat kaguya. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat menghadapi masalah pemuda itu.' batin sona ikut berjalan mengekor mengikuti kaguya menuju kekelas mereka berdua.

.

.

"hm.. pemuda yang menarik.. kau bahkan sudah menjadi sorotan diacademi ini." tampak siluet seorang yang tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan diantara gedung dan pepohonan di sekitar taman itu ketika semua siswa telah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sosok itu melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal.

Hingga tak berselang lama, sosok itu tampak menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir yang menelan tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas.

"ini akan semakin menarik."

Ucap sosok itu dengan senyumnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"psstt.. sasuke.. apa kau takut pada kaguya-kaichou?.."

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam spike tampak berbisik pada temannya yang berada dibangku sebrang kirinya yang dimana posisi mereka ada dipojok kiri dari belakang.

"tidak.. aku hanya menghormatinya saja. Lagipula menjadi ketua osis itu memang sulit." Pemuda yang dipanggil sasuke itu berbicara pelan sambil terus menatap guru yang mengajar didepan kelas itu.

Karna sasuke tau, beban menjadi ketua osis memang berat. Karena harus ekstra disiplin dan wajib bersikap adil ketika menghadapi suatu masalah. Sasuke tak suka itu. lebih baik dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelesaikan ujian ' **Nest'** untuk menaikkan tingkat Ranknya daripada harus berpikir keras untuk hal yang tak menguntungkan buatnya.

"aku juga. Hanya saja aku malas menanggapi ocehan sok bijak dari para pengurus organisasi dan dewan guru yang ada disini.. aku lebih suka bertarung." Pemuda yang tak lain adalah menma itu menanggapi ucapan sasuke.

Mereka berdua memang saat ini sedang menjalani jam pelajaran setelah istirahat beberapa menit lalu. mereka tampak sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka berdua masing-masing. Dimana sasuke yang focus menatap guru yang menerangkan didepan dan menma yang tampak menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja sambil memejamkan matanya. Mereka memiliki sifat yang sangat berbanding terbalik.

"hm." Gumam sasuke membalas perkataan menma.

"dasar teme.." menma tampak membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap jengkel teman sekelasnya itu yang menjawap perkataannya dengan omongan yang tak jelas. Apalagi wajah tembok sok tampan sok cool dan sok-sok lainnya yang menurut menma sangat menyebalkan hingga ingin rasanya menma memukul habis-habisan wajah itu dengan pasukan clon'nya melalui tehnik andalannya.

"hentikan tatapan menjijikkanmu itu dobe.. aku masih laki-laki normal." Sasuke tampak tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali dan terus focus ke depan dengan kedua tangan diatas meja yang disatukan menutup mulut hingga hidungnya. Gaya cool ala uchiha sasuke.

"HUUEEKK!.. aku masih suka gadis-gadis, tau!. Dasar teme!.." menma tampak muntah-muntah dibawah bangkunya dan berdiri menunjuk-nunjuk sasuke yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

"MENMA!.. apa yang kau lakukan dijam pelajaranku!.. cepat keluar dari kelas ini dan tunggu hingga pelajaranku usai!.." guru bergender perempuan ber surai ungu diikat dibelakang memakai kaus dalam berjaring dan pakaian ala guru berwarna coklat tampak melekat ketat ditubuh seksinya.

"Go-gomenesai!, Anko sensei.." menma tampak berdiri sambil menundukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf pada guru sexy itu.

Menma menatap mata sasuke yang memandang dirinya datar.

"awas kau teme.." ucap menma dengan wajah jengkelnya pada sasuke yang hanya tenang sambil menatap kepergian menma yang keluar kelas sesuai instruksi anko.

"dasar-dobe." Gumam sasuke menatap datar menma yang terkena hukuman.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan kepala sekolah tampak seorang laki-laki bersurai putih yaitu wakil kepala sekolah yang duduk di kursinya dimana didepannya terdapat meja dengan name tag 'wakil kepala sekolah'.

Saat ini adalah jam siswa untuk pulang kerumah, apartemen atau ke asama mereka masing-masing. Namun seorang siswa ber hodie ini yang tak lain adalah Naruto shiba yang sedang menghadap kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengurus masalah tempat tinggalnya dan hinata.

Tapi sepertinya ruangan itu sepi dan hanya terdapat mereka berdua saja. Naruto dan wakil kepala sekolah jiraiya. Akhirnya jadilah dia berurusan dengan wakil kepala sekolah ini.

"hm.. kau tak perlu kawatir Naruto, itu semua aku yang telah mengaturnya. Kau akan tinggal bersama denga hyuga Hinata." Jiraiya tampak tersenyum berkata dengan Naruto. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda tampan beriris blue shapire itu yang menatap datar jiraiya yang dimana sejak kedatangan Naruto beberapa menit lalu memberitahukan maksut kedatangannya menemui jiraiya. Atau seharusnya kepala sekolah yang hendak ditemui Naruto.

Namun sepertinya kepala sekolah itu sedang sibuk, jadi wakil kepala sekolah, pun jadi.

"kenapa kau membuatku harus sekamar dengan si gadis polos situ?.. merepotkan saja." Naruto tampak memandang datar kearah jiraiya yang saat ini nyengir gaje khas orang tua seusianya.

"he he.. alasanku hanya satu Naruto.." jiraiya tampak menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang serius Naruto. Sifat cengengesannya tiba-tiba hilang seketika.

"hm?.." naruto bingung.

"aku tau latar belakang Hinata seperti apa. Dan keluarganya menuntut untuk dia menjadi kebanggaan di clannya. Ditambah statusnya yang tinggi disana, membuat ayahnya memaksa pihak sekolah untuk membuat dia semakin kuat dengan rank tinggi." Jiraiya menjelaskan.

"lalu?.. kau terpaksa menggunakanku sebagai tidak langsung adalah gurunya?.." balas naruto yang tampak tak kalah serius dari jiraiya.

"benar. Aku telah mendapat persetujuan untuk ini. walau tak sepenuhnya kutunjukan kebenarannya pada mereka, tapi aku yang akan bertanggung jawap penuh soal ini." jiraiya tampak bersandar di sandaran empuk kursinya dan memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya tentang masalah hyuga ini.

Karna jiraiya ingat bagaimana ayahnya hinata mendatanginya dan istrinya untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban kepada mereka soal hinata yang tak berkembang pesat seperti lainnya. Malah menjadi yang terburuk diclannya. Kalah oleh kakaknya, hyuga Neji yang saat ini telah mencapai maks rank ditahun ketiganya. Sungguh kakaknya itu menjadi kebanggaan clan hyuga.

Maka dari itu jiraiya terutama tsunade yang notabennya adalah istrinya dituntut untuk bisa menjadikan hyuga hinata menjadi murid dengan lulusan **[Master]** dan menjadi shinobi Rank **S** yang tak diragukan kemampuannya kelak untuk menjadi penerus clan hyuga.

Dan jiraiya telah bersepakat dengan istrinya untuk masalah Naruto dan Hinata yang satu atap namun berbeda kamar. Namun atas paksaan dari jiraiya tentunya. Sebagai istri, tsunade hanya menurut.

"aku menolak.. aku akan pergi dari asrama" tanpa basa-basi Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh menuju pintu keluar ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

Bukan karena apa, tapi seorang putri harus tinggal seatap dengannya yang hanya rakyat biasa?, ini akan menjadi malapetaka untuknya. Dia akan diburu oleh clan hyuga jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis hyuga itu. walaupun jiraiya telah bilang jika dia yang akan bertanggung jawap penuh kepada clan hyuga, tapi tetap saja.

Apa kata orang jika seorang dari clan bangsawan lima pilar yang kuat, tinggal seatap dengan rakyat biasa yang bahkan bisa dibilang cacad. Apa lagi mereka yang berbeda Ras. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang merepotkan.

Selain itu..

"apa karna masalah dijam istirahat tadi naruto?.." ucapan jiraiya langsung membuat pemuda itu berhenti diambang pintu sebelum tangannya membuka knop pintu itu.

"maksutmu?.." naruto yang memang tak luntur wajah temboknya masih tetap diposisinya tanpa ada niatan untuk menatap wakil kepala sekolah itu.

"aku mengerti permasalahanmu dan adikmu itu tadi.. aku melihatnya dari atas gedung A ini.. lagipula masalah statusmu dan hinata tak akan menjadi permasalahan selama ini keputusan academi.. aku telah mengaturnya Naruto." jiraiya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju ke jendela dibelakangnya. Menatap langit.

"kau tak tau apa-apa.. dan jangan sebut dia adikku lagi. Jika tidak ingin kepalamu berpisah dari tubuhmu.." nada dingin yang menusuk itu terdengar jelas bagi siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu. yang tak lain ditujukan pada jiraiya.

Mereka tetap saling memunggungi.

"hmm?.. aku tau kau kecewa naruto. Tapi jangan kau limpahkan kekecewaanmu itu pada orang yang salah.. aku tak tau seberapa kuat dirimu dan apa saja yang telah kau lalui.. tapi satu hal yang harus kau tau bocah.."jraiya tampak tak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Naruto. Dia masih setia memandang awan yang indah dilangit sore itu.

"sekeras apapun dunia terhadapmu, tapi ingatlah.. bahwa masih ada yang menyayangimu."

Deg!

Ucapan jiraiya membuat seakan jantung dari pemuda pemilik surai pirang itu seakan terhenti seketika, ketika mendengar ucapan penuh makna dari wakil kepala sekolah itu.

Mata Naruto yang tadi tampak membola, kembali kesedia kala. Wajah datarnya menyiratkan akan kesedihan hatinya. Dia ingat semuanya..

Kata-kata itu.. persis seperti yang dikatakan sensei bau tanah'nya waktu itu..

'Apa yang sebenarnya berusaha kau beritahu padaku.. sensei' batin Naruto sedih.

"aku hanya pasrahkan si hyuga itu padamu, bukan untuk kau didik soal kekuatan.. dan aku tak perlu memberitahumu semuanya. Karna kau pasti tau maksutku." Jiraiya tampak menolehkan wajahnya menandang punggung tegap Naruto.

Jiraiya tau. Dia tau soal pemuda ini. pemuda ini cerdas dalam berpikir. Jadi jiraiya tak perlu terlalu banyak menjelaskan maksut dari ucapannya. karena alasan lain jika hinata ada didekat pemuda itu, jiraiya yakin. Hinata akan bekembang dengan sendirinya tanpa ada paksaan dan keterikatan dari clannya.

"ntahlah.."

Cklek

Jiraiya tampak tersenyum memandang pintu yang telah tertutup leh Naruto yang keluar dari ruangannya setelah berkata tadi.

'aku tak mengambil keuntungan dari ini. aku hanya ingin siswa yang ada disini enjadi seorang yang berhasil. Bukan menjadi seorang yang kuat namun penuh akan keserakahan..' batin jiraiya menatap kembali jendela itu dan memandang kebawah sana.

Dimana hatinya merasakan di usianya yang sudah tua ini, dia harus melakukan hal-hal yang berguna bagi umat manusia dibumi ini. karna itulah tujuan utama academi ini didirikan sejak awal.

Menciptakan manusia yang memiliki rasa kebersamaan dan kepedulian terhadap sesama.

Dimana kekuatan akan lemah dihadapan suatu ikatan.

Jiraiya tampak tersenyum bahagia memandang kebawah sana dari jendela itu. dimana tidak ada lagi murid diacademi ini, dengan kata lain talah pulang. Namun hanya terlihat dimana di bangku taman itu tampak seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang menunggu seseorang. Dan dari pandangan jiraiya orang yang ditunggu itu tampak menghampiri gadis itu.

Mereka berdua pergi dari taman itu dengan pemuda berhodie itu menggendong gadis bersurai indigo itu dipunggungnya.

Senyum diwajah tua jiraiya tampak semakin jelas menatap kedua orang itu. terutama kepada pemuda yang menggendong sang gadis tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di sebuah apartemen yang terlihat biasa saja namun memiliki ruangan yang luas didalamnya. Dimana seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam lurus yang terlihat anggun, sedang berada di kamarnya berdiri tepat dihadapan sebuah cermin meja rias miliknya.

memandang cermin itu yang dimana memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sama persis. Wajah datarnya terlihat memandang wajahnya sendiri dicermin itu tanpa bergeming.

Tatapan mata beriris hitamnya melihat tubuhnya sendiri dari atas hingga kebawah.

Dipandangannya, dirinya tampak cantik. Memakai jubah tidur panjang yang agak transparan yang panjangnya diatas mata kakinya yang diikat memutari pinggang rampinnya dengan tali yang berada dipinggangnya. Jubahnya memperlihatkan dalamannya yang berwarna hitam.

Ini adalah hal biasa baginya. Memakai pakaian seperti ini ketika tidur. Lagi pula hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada di apartemen ini.

Ntah kenapa pikirannya kalut saat ini. pikiranya kembali teringat kejadian diwaktu istirahat tadi siang. Ntah apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi bagi dirinya, itu adalah respon bagi dirinya yang dimana kekecewaan terhadap orang yang sangat dia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu.

Dan kembali tanpa berusaha menemui dirinya.

Apakah sebegitu buruknya dirinya dimata orang tersayangnya itu selain ibunya sendiri tentunya. Karena sejak lahir, dia tak pernah tau siapa ayahnya yang sesungguhnya. Yang dia tau dari cerita ibunya, hanya jika ayahnya telah tiada bersama kakak kandungnya yang katanya adalah laki-laki bersurai hitam lurus sama seperti dirinya.

Ia, Miyuki shiba. Teringat akan ceita ibunya tentang keluaraga ini. keluarga shiba. Semua kenangan tentang keluarganya tak ada yang tersisa. Hanya kenangan saja. Bahkan foto-foto telah terbakar saat insiden penyerangan clan shiba waktu itu. ibunya bercerita semuanya.

Ayah dan kakaknya mengorbankan hidup mereka demi keselamatan ibunya yang waktu itu mengandung dirinya sekitar 2 bulan didalam kandungan.

Miyuki tak mempermasalahkan kejadian yang telah lama berlalu itu hingga umurnya yang saat ini 16 tahun. Miyuki sadar jika semua itu telah menjadi takdirnya.

Menjadi korban pembantaian para musuh clan shiba.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya dan terjatuh ke lantai dibawah kakinya.

Mengingat kenangan buruk keluarganya membuatnya goyah. Hilang sudah Miyuki yang terlihat cantik, baik, kuat dan tegar selama ini.

Bahkan yang membuatnya lebih kecewa lagi..

Naruto shiba.

Kakak angkatnya yang sangat dia sayangi selama ini menghianati dirinya. Gara-gara kepergian kakaknya, ibunya meninggal. Batin miyuki.

Kepergian Naruto membuat ibunya sakt-sakitan. Dimana disaat terakhir ibunya, miyuki harus dibuat sangat kecewa karena permintaan ibunya yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto disaat terakhirnya.

Namun itu mustahil.

Bruk!

"hiks.. hiks.. kaa-san.." miyuki jatuh terduduk dilantai kamarnya disebelah kasurnya. Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir mengingat kenangan ibunya.

"aku benci padamu Naru-nii.. aku benci.. hiks! Hiks!.." tangisan miyuki terdengar sangat pilu. Kekecewaannya begitu mendalam pada Naruto.

Dalam hatinya, dia tak mau seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada naruto siang tadi, namun kekecewaannya yang mendalam mengalahkan perasaannya. Membuatnya harus menjadi monster. Untuk memberi pelajaran bagi monster itu sendiri.

"aku kecewa padamu Naru-nii.. kau meninggalkanku disaat keadaanku terpuruk karna keadaan kaa-san. Kau tak pernah memberi kabar apapun.. hiks.. kau bagai hilang ditelan bumi.. dan kau kembali tanpa menemuiku sama sekali hiks!.. hiks!.. apa aku begitu menyedihkannya untukmu Naru-nii?.. hiks~"

Semua yang ada di hati Miyuki dia ungkapkan. Semua kekecewaannya yang mendalam terhadap kakaknya yang paling dia sayangi. Terhadap kakaknya yang dulu selalu melindunginya dari bahaya, kakak yang selalu ada untuk dirinya dikala ia sedih maupun senang.

Sosok itu menghilang tanpa menyisakan apapun. Kecuali kepedihan dalam pertemuan kembali mereka.

Selain karna kepergian Naruto yang membuatnya harus kehilangan ibunya, Miyuki harus bertahan hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada siapapun disisinya. Kecuali kepala desa itu yang selalu memberikan dia uang dan makanan untuk hidup. Tapi bukan itu saja yang dia butuhkan. Tapi dia butuh sosok kakaknya yang selalu menjadi tameng bagi dirinya yang dulu sangat lemah, Menjadi keluarga disaat dirinya hanya hidup dengan ibunya. Menjadi segalanya untuknya.

Miyuki sangat menyayangi Naruto..

Namun kekecewaan dan kepedihannya sebagai seorang gadis yang harus bertahan hidup sendiri tanpa keluarga dan sikap Naruto padanya, mengalahkan perasaannya.

"hiks.. akan kutunjukan padamu Baka-Aniki.. aku juga bisa menjadi monster, untuk mengalahkan para monster diluar sana. Dan menunjukan padamu, aku bukan seperti dulu miyuki yang lemah.." miyuki berkata sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Miyuki berdiri dari posisinya dan memandang datar cermin yang mempelihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan anggun itu. berjalan sedikit ketempat tidur disebelah kanannya dan menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur Quinn size'nya. Selimut ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Memilih tidur untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya dan beban pikirannya yang sudah ada sejak pulang dari academi.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]] _

.

.

.

.

Diasrama khusus siswa academi hagun, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di piggran kasurnya. Terlihat sebuah robekan kain hitam dengan sebuah aksen merah yang tak jelas bentuknya karena tak utuh digenggam oleh pemuda itu.

Ada sebuah kotak hitam pula di atas kasur di sebelah kanan pemuda itu.

Kotak itu adalah kotak yang diberikan oleh kepala desa konoha saat dia baru tiba di konoha satu bulan lalu.

Naruto ingat perkataan kepala desa itu.

'dalam kotak ini berisi bukti-bukti kematian ibumu..'

Naruto memandang kain digenggamannya. Teksturnya, watnanya, aksen merahnya. Pemuda itu berusaha menghafalnya. Karna jika terjadi sesuatu pada kain ini, dia akan dengan mudah mengerti siapa pelakunya jika tanpa kain ini.

naruto menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia oleskan darahnya pada Ring dijari manis tangan kirinya, dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sing!

Cahaya muncul dari telapak tangan yang menyatu itu. sekian beberapa detik, cahaya itu hilang. Dan memunculkan sebuah kertas yang tergulung digenggaman Naruto.

Membuk surat itu dan membacanya.

" _untuk anakku, Naruto shiba._

 _Maafkan ibumu ini yang tak bisa menjadi ibu kandung untukmu. ibu tau kau bukanlah anak kandungku seperti halnya miyuki. Tapi, ibu selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu nak. ibu tak pernah menganggapmu orang lain. Ibu selalu menganggapmu anakku sendiri._

 _Jadi, jika kau membaca ini, itu berarti ibu telah tiada di dunia ini nak. Ibu minta maaf padamu karena tak bisa menemanimu dan melihatmu tumbuh menjadi orang yang kuat bersama dengan adikmu miyuki._

 _Jadi ibu mohon padmu nak, jaga baik-baik adikmu. Ini adalah permohonan terakhir ibumu yang telah tiada didunia ini. walau apapun yang terjadi, ikatan kalian akan mengalahkan apapun yang menghalangi._

 _Yakinlah nak, jika ada suatu kegelapan, pasti ada cahaya. Walaupun hanya setitik. Tapi yang pasti.._

 _Tetaplah jadi Naruto'ku yang peduli pada orang lain. Jadilah dirimu sendiri nak._

 _Karena sejak kehadiranmu, hari-hariku yang sepi karena kehilangan suami dan anak laki-lakiku menjadi kembali berwarna dan tersinari seperti halnya warna suraimu yang cerah nak.._

 _Jika kau bertemu dengan keluarga kandungmu suatu saat nanti, tolong titipkan salamku pada mereka. Katakan pada mereka. bahwa ibu berterimakasih karena telah melahirkanmu, seorang anak laki-laki yang baik, pintar, pemberani dan peduli pada orang lain._

 _Ibu sangat menyangimu dan miyuki. Ibu tak mempermasalahkan dirimu yang pergi untuk berlatih selama apapun. Asal kau kembali dan menjaga miyuki dengan baik._

 _Ibu titip miyuki padamu nak. Karna kau adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa bagi miyuki._

 _Semarah, sebenci apapun dia nanti terhadapmu, cobalah untuk berusaha._

 _Karena ibu percaya padamu. Kau pasti bisa nak._

 _._

 _Ibu sangat menyayangimu Naruto._

 _10 juni 1xxx_

Tes Tes Tes

Setitik hitam muncul di atas kertas putih itu. dari setitik menjadi dua, semakin bertambah tatkala air mata menetes jatuh dari iris blue shapire Naruto yang saat ini menundukkan wajahnya sampai tak terlihat ekspresinya.

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan sedihnya. Namun taka da suara sesenggukan ciri seorang manusia yang sedang menangis. hanya body langue' nya saja yang terlihat. Genggaman tangnanya pada kerta itu semakin keras.

"kaa-san.. apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?.." Naruto tampak berbicara lirih.

Dia bingung. Disatu sisi, dia telah berjanji pada ibunya i=untuk akan menjaga miyuki sebaik mungkin dengan nyawanya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa miyuki sangat membenci dirinya karena kematian ibunya.

Selain itu, perbuatan miyuki padanya bisa dibilang keterlaluan untuk kakaknya sendiri.

Walau naruto tau, jika apa yang dilakukan miyuki pasti karena alasan tertentu yang tak lain adalah masalah kematian ibunya. Hatinya pun juga sakit menerima perlakuan miyuki yang keterlaluan.

Bagi naruto, dia tak masalah jika orang lain, bahkan seluruh dunia menghinanya. Tapi jika itu adiknya sendiri yang melakukan itu dengan kebencian dan kekecewaan yang jelas terlihat untuk naruto, membuat hatinya hancur.

Greb!

Terlalu lama Naruto melamun, dia tak sadar jika seseorang telah memeluknya dari samping kirinya. Dimana tampak pintu kamar di sebrang kirinya telah terbuka. Yang berarti ada seorang yang masuk. Dan tak lain adalah seorang gadis bersurai indigo, hyuga hinata.

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget karena merasakan gumpalan daging empuk bagian dada gadis itu yang menempel pada lengan kirinya, dan sepasang lengan lembut yang mendekapnya.

Dia bisa merasakannya. Pelukan ini, bagaikan ibunya dulu yang memeluknya dengan penuh rasa kasih saying ketika dia kecil dulu. Dan dia mendapatkan perasaan kasih sayang ini lagi, dari seorang..

"hinata-san?.."

Naruto berucap lirih. Dari nadanya terdengar sendu walaupun dari pendengaran hinata sudah jelas jika pemuda itu berusaha menutupinya.

"tak a-apa Naruto-san.. aku tau perasaanmu. Karena aku juga kehilangan ibuku sejak kecil.." hinata tampak menarik lembut kepala bersurai pirang Naruto kearah dekapannya. Hingga membuat surai pirang itu tenggelam dalam bongkahan daging lembut milik hinata.

"bagaimana kau tau.." Naruto tampak tak tarpengaruh dengan keadaan itu. perkataannya masih terdengar sendu.

"aku bisa mengerti dari ucapanmu barusan. Ka-karena aku pernah mengalaminya.. jadi, tak masalah jika kau ingin menumpahkan kesedihanmu saat ini Naruto-san.." ucap hinata lirih. Terlihat pula wajahnya yang memerah dengan keadaan ini.

Karena ini pertamakalinya pula bagi hinata memeluk seorang laki-laki sampai seperti ini. ntah apa yang merasuki hinata hingga berani seperti ini. tapi yang jelas, dia tak bisa melihat orang sebaik Naruto bersedih karena ditinggal seorang ibu.

Karena dia sendiri harus kehilangan ibunya ketika ibunya melahirkan adik perempuannya. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Ditambah hinata tau, apa yang dialami pemuda ini disekolah siang tadi..

"trimakasih.. hinata." Naruto tampak membalas pelukan hinata dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya yang berada di bongkahan itu. taka da perasaan negative mengenai ini.

Hanya perasaan nyaman Ketika ada seorang yang peduli denganmu disaat siapapun menolak kehadiranmu.

"uh-uhm.. a-aku tak ingin kau bersedih.. kau tenang saja, a-aku tidak akan berbuat seperti mereka yang menyakitimu." Ucap hinata semakin lirih. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh naruto dengan jelas.

Wajah hinata semakin memerah. Apalagi kedua 'aset'nya yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak ada yang pernah bersentuhan dengan siaapun seperti ini, bersentuhan beberapa kali seharian ini dengan pemuda yang baru dkenalnya. Tapi ntah apa yang terjadi dengannya, dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya pada laki-laki. Kenapa pada pemuda ini saja dia bisa menjadi seberani ini. ntahlah, Hinata tak mengerti.

Namun ntah kenapa, dia juga sangat menikmati keadaan ini. seakan dia memiliki seorang yang berharga untuknya untuk dia lidungi.

"aku percaya padamu Hinata.. trimakasih.." Naruto tampak melepaskan dekapan Hinata dan memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepada gadis cantik yang memakai pakaian santai berupa kaus ungu yang terlihat ketat dibagian dadanya yang besar itu dan celana pendek hitam diatas lutut itu yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Hinata membalas senyum Naruto.

"uhm.." Hinata mengangguk dengan rona merah dipipinya ketika menyaksikan sendiri senyum diwajah Naruto yang menambah ketampanannya walau memang sudah tampan sih. Menurut hinata.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Karena dimana wajah itu selalu datar dan tertutup hodie itu tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu setiap saat, kali ini hinata mendapatkan senyum tulus itu.

'pemuda yang baik..' batin Hinata senang. Karena bisa mengenal pemuda misterius tapi baik dan rendah hati ini.

Karena jika boleh jujur, Hinata sempat kasihan ketika tau fakta bahwa pemuda yang terlihat kuat menurut Hinata ini, ternyata tak memiliki sumber energy seperti kedua Ras. Ditambah kejadian penghinaan Naruto yang terjadi tadi siang, membuat Hinata bukan malah membencinya seperti murid lain tetapi malah membuatnya semakin ingin dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Ntahlah, Hinata tak mengerti kenapa. Tapi yang jelas, naruto memiliki nasib yang hampir sama denganya. Dikucilkan, tak dianggap, lemah. Tapi jika lemah, mungkin berlaku hanya untuk dirinya. Karena dia yakin, kenapa pemuda itu bisa sampai seperti sekarang ini pasti berkat kemampuannya yang Hinata tak mengerti.

"aku heran, kenapa kau tak menjauhiku tadi siang setelah tau jika aku ini berbeda.. aku mengira jika kau tidak tau kejadian itu makanya saat aku menyusulmu dikelas kau hanya seperti biasanya.." Naruto tampak memandang Hinata heran.

"uhmm.. aku tak mengerti, tapi aku tau jika kau memang tak memiliki emblem di bahumu ketika kau gendong diperjalanan tadi pagi, dan saat aku mengetahui cerita dirimu tadi siang dari temanku.. aku merasa kau justru adalah orang baik. Dan itu terlihat sejak pertama kita bertemu dika- kamarku pagi tadi.." jelas Hinata dengan jari telunjuk mengusap-usap dagunya khas orang berpikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tatapan polosnya bahkan membuat kesan imut dan manis sekali bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Namun berbeda dengan naruto yang malah saat ini tampak ikut berpikir dengan wajah seriusnya dan tangannya yang mengusap-usap dagunya.

"seperti itu ya.."

Kryuk!

Kedua manusia muda berbeda gender dan Ras itu tampak teralihkan perhatiannya kepada suara yang berasal dari perut itu.

Dari Naruto.

"kau lapar'kan Naruto-san.. mari makan, sebelum kekamarmu tadi a-aku telah menyiapkan makanan untuk ki-kita berdua." Hinata menunjukkan maksut awalnya dating kekamar Naruto untuk mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Karena ini waktunya makan malam.

"hm?.. kau baik sekali hinata.. baiklah ayo.." Naruto memuji Hinata yang membuat rona mera di pipi gadis cantik itu semakin terlihat.

"u-uhm.. Arigtou" Hinata tampak malu-malu dan menundukkan wajahnya menutupi rona merah dipipinya. Mode khas Hinata.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Naruto yang dimana sebelumnya barang-barang peninggalan ibunya dan bukti kematian ibunya telah dia masukkan kedalam kotak hitam itu dan kembali memasukkannya kedalam **'Blood Ring'** khusus Naruto yang diberikan oleh kepala desa konoha untuknya.

.

Mereka tidur dikamar masing-masing setelah usai menyantap masakan lezat Hinata. Karena dari awal asrama ini memang campuran, namun memiliki masing-masing nomor pada pintunya. Dan setiap murid di asrama memiliki ruang makan atau dapur, ruang tengah, dua kamar dan dua kamar mandi (dikamar hinata dan ruang tengah).

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat di academi Hagun.

.

Hari ini mungkin hari yang agak berbeda dari bisanya. Karna sejak pagi tadi, pemuda bersurai pirang ini yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Mendapatkan death glare dan hal negative lainnya dari siswa yang berasal dari kedua ras di academi Hagun ini. memang seharusnya ini adalah hal biasa baginya, tapi yang membuatnya agak bebeda adalah, miyuki.

Dimana setiap Naruto berpapasan dengan gadis itu, selalu saja bagaikan tak saling kenal. Bahkan niat Naruto untuk meminta maaf karena kesalahannya selama ini tak bisa. Karena selalu saja ada yang menghalangi. Ntah itu dari teman Miyuki yang tiba-tiba datang, dan dari sikap Miyuki sendiri yang seperti memilih tak menganggap Naruto.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk menunggu saat yang tepat saja, ntah itu kapan. Tapi yang jelas saat ini perasaannya masih sakit karena kelakuan adiknya itu.

"hah.. aku bosan. Lagipula tujuanku kemari sepertinya sia-sia.." Naruto tampak berguam sendiri meratapi nasipnya.

Karena memang tujuan Naruto berada diacademi ini karena alasan melindungi adiknya. Tapi karena adiknya saja sepertinya lebih kuat dari dirinya, untuk apa lagi dia disini. Ntahlah, antara dia dan miyuki, itu hanya kata setiap murid yang ada disini. Lagipula Naruto juga tak tau sekuat apa Miyuki sekarang.

"aku ingat.." Naruto yang saat ini tiduran di atap gedung C, bangun dan duduk lalu mengambil sebuah benda dari saku celananya. Dia memandang benda itu yang dimana benda itu berbentuk lingkaran memiliki diameter sekitar 5 centi dan memiliki warna kuning agak transparan.

Benda ini adalah ' **CED'** atau Coin of Energy Dimention. Sebuah benda berwujud koin yang memiliki warna kuning transparan dan memiliki pinggiran koin yang tebal dengan bentuk seperti suatu ukiran. Koin ini adalah koin yang wajib dimiliki oleh para murid di academi. Setiap siswa yang diterima pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah CED.

CED ini berfungsi untuk menyimpan data yang akan menunjukan point yang didapat si pemilik CED. Sifatnya sama seperti Ring. Namun CED hanya bisa digunakan oleh satu siswa saja. Karena akan dapat digunakan menggunakan ' **Blood seal'** setiap siswa. Maka dari itu, Naruto dapat menggunakan benda ini. termasuk Ring khusus miliknya yang juga menggunakan konsep yang sama.

"hanya 600.. aku tau aku mendapat nilai penuh 300 poin dari tes academic. Dan 300 poin dari hasil kelulusan masuk atau penerimaan akhir academi.. huft.. merepotkan." Ucap Naruto.

Karena faktanya, poin terbanyak akan siswa dapatkan ketika dalam tes penerimaan. Jika di total poin yang didapat jika full adalah 300 poin untuk pembagian Ras diawal tes, 300 poin untuk lulus tes academic dengan nilai sempurna, 300 poin nilai sempurna untuk lulus tes Quest Monster hunter, dan 300 poin untuk hasil penerimaan akhir. Jadi jika ditotal semua jika siswa itu mendapat nilai sempurna adalah 1.200 poin yang akan di **'Transfer'** kepada siswa baru.

Namun karena setiap siswa berbeda kemampuan, hanya beberapa saja yang dapat nilai sempurna dalam satu tes. Tak ada yang dapat nilai sempurna dalam semua tes. Tapi dipastikan pasti yang berhasil lulus sampai ke penerimaan hasil akhir mereka akan memiliki rank Bronze. Minimal 1000 poin.

Dan saat ini poin yang terlihat di CED milik Naruto adalah 600 poin. Sangat minim. Karena hanya berhasil lulus dengan nilai sempurna di tes academic dan poin untuk hasil penerimaan akhir. Dia tak mendapatkan poin dari tes pembagian Ras, karena dia dapat kesempatan memilih di Ras mana dia akan ditempatkan. Karena Miyuki berada di Ras Sorcerer, maka dari itu dia memilih ditempatkan di Ra situ setelah bersepakat dengan Jiraiya.

Tak ada yang tau setiap poin milik siswa lain. Kecuali Rank emblem mereka yang dapatterlihat dengan mata telanjang. Dan poin itu akan digunakan ketika selesai tes kenaikan Rank. Karena yang diperlukan untuk ' _memperlihatkan_ ' seberapa kuat mereka hanya Rank emblem, Battle. Bukan poin. Karena poin hanya untuk menunjang siswa untuk lebih aktif dan mendapatkan poin maks dan menaikkan Rank mereka setelah maks.

"sebaiknya aku mengambil Quest saja.." Naruto berkata dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar atap gedung C dan turun keluar menuju gedung A.

.

.

Di gedung A lantai 1. Dimana disana terdapat sebuah **'Board Quest'** yang besar tepat disebrang pintu masuk, yang berada di sudut dinding. Terlihat ruangan itu penuh dengan siswa baik dari Sorcerer maupun Shinobi.

Mereka semua berada disini untuk mengambil Quest yang sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Karena jika tidak, nyawa mereka yang akan melayang nantinya. Walau dalam system academia da yang disebut **'Cover'** yang dimana setiap siswa diacademi mendapatkan Plate call yang dapat digunakan untuk menghubungi pihak academi untuk meminta bantuan, tetap saja setiap siswa harus memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni untuk bertahan hidup diluar benteng kota.

Tampak seorang pemuda berhodie yang berjalan masuk kedalam ruang Quest itu. direksinya melihat banyak siswa yang sedang memilih Quest da nada pula yang sedang ngobrol.

'Sepertinya mereka sedang berdiskusi untuk membuat Party dalam sebuah Quest'. Batin Naruto.

Karena dari yang naruto dengar mereka tampak berdiskusi seperti membahas masalah Quest yang sulit, dan membutuhkan beberapa orang shinobi atau sorcerer. Otomatis mereka akan membuat party untuk menyelesaikan Quest itu.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju ke board yang ada di paling ujung kiri dari dirinya yang menghadap Board Quest saat ini. melihat tiap kertas permintaan atau Quest yang ada.

'tak ada yang menarik.. rank C?, rasanya kurang' batin naruto dan kembali berjalan melewati kerumunan murid disana dan menuju ke yang paling ujung kanan dari board itu.

'rank SS?, hm.. sepertinya menarik.' Batin naruto memandang Quest yang dimana kertas itu ujung atasnya di beri paku kecil untuk menjepit kertas permintaan itu.

"hm?, tapi kenapa imbalannya sedikit sekali.. hanya 10 Gold untuk rank SS seperti ini?." Naruto tampak mempertimbangkan pilihannya dan melihat ke Quest rank SS lainnya. Tapi ntah kenapa seperti ada yang memanggilnya untuk mengambil Quest dengan imbalan yang sedikit itu. padahal Quest rank SS lain memiliki imbalan 100 G lebih.

Akhirnya Naruto mengambil kertas itu dari Board dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya.

"heh. Lihat si cacat tanpa lambang ataupun rank ini.."

Saat Naruto berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk keluar dari Room quest itu, terdengar suara dari seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan otot yang terlihat jelas dari balik seragamnya. Menghadang jalan Naruto.

"kau ingin menjalankan quest?, kau akan terbunuh saat baru keluar dari benteng kota tolol!.. hahaha.." sedangkan seorang laki-laki bersurai pendek lagi yang berada di sebelah kanan pemuda berotot itu juga tampak menghina Naruto yang saat ini hanya menatap datar mereka.

"sebaiknya kau pulang dan menyusu pada ibumu ne bocah.. hahaha!.." timpal seorang pemuda bersurai panjang disebelah kiri orang yang berotot itu.

Naruto tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Dengan wajahnya yang tak terlihat karena tertutup bauangan hodienya.

"hahaha.. dasar cacat!, kau berani dengan kami ha?!.." orang nerotot yang tampaknya adalah pemimpinnya mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto karena melihat pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"kami ini sorcerer kelas 3 dengan rank Gold. Kami senior'mu loh.." pemuda bersurai panjang itu tampak menunjukkan siapa mereka dengan seringai kejamnya.

Naruto tampak tak bergeming.

"ggrr.. kau berani mengacuhkan kami cacat!?" pemuda bersurai pendek itu langsung menarik hodie Naruto dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan surai pirangnya.

Ketiganya tampak terjengkang sedikit ketika menatap ekspresi dingin dan menusuk Naruto saat ini. seakan mereka baru saja membangunkan naga yang tertidur di sarangnya.

"kau menantang kami ha!?.." sang pemimpin yang masih mencengkram kerah Naruto, tampak kembali kesedia kala. Karena bagi dia, untuk apa dia takut pada orang lemah yang bahkan berada jauh dibawah tingkatannya saat ini?. tubuhnya bahkan lebih besar dari pemuda lemah ini.

"sialan kau!.."

Wush! Duagh!

Brakk! Brakk!

Saat sang pemimpin yang memegang kerah Naruto hendak melayangkan tinjuannya kearah wajah Naruto, seseorang menendangnya dari belang membuat dia terlempar kearah samping dan menabrak temannya yang bersurai pendek sehingga melayang dan terbentur ke tembok. Membuat satu-satunya pria bersurai panjang terbelalak kaget.

Buagh!

Brakk!

Belum selesai sampai disitu, satu-satunya pemuda bersurai panjang yang tersisa, hanya bisa merasakan sakit di pipinya yang terkena pukualan kepalan tangan kanan dari orang tersebut dan langsung menabrak dinding pula.

Orang itu tampak bergerak memunggungi Naruto yang saat ini menatap datar siapa laki-laki yang membantunya ini tanpa persetujuan dirinya. Karena Naruto tak suka dibantu. Dia lebih suka berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"aku tak suka dengan orang yang suka menindas orang lain!.." ucap laki-laki itu yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Naruto.

Ketiga orang itu bangun, dan memandang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan bermata hijau itu dengan bengis. Begitu pula pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu memandang ketiga orang itu yang berjalan kehadapannya dengan amarah.

"kuhajar kalian!.." pemuda beriris hijau itu berlari mengikis jarak antara dia dan ketiga sorcerer itu.

"hyeaa!" ketiga orang itu ikut berlari menyerang pemuda beriris hijau itu.

Sebuah pukulan melayang kepada pemuda beriris hijau itu, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu langsung menunduk menghindari serangan itu dan bersamaan memberikan sebuah pukulan kearah ulu hati sang pria bersurai pendek.

Buagh!

Pemuda bersurai pendek itu langsung terjengkang kebelakang dan terjatuh dengan posisi berguling-guling memegang ulu hatinya yang tadi terkena serangan.

Duagh!

Brakk!

Tak berselang lama, sebuah pukulan melayang kearah kepala pemuda beriris hijau itu. namun dia berhasil menghindar dengan memberikan tendagan berputar kearah kepala laki-laki bersurai panjang dan langsung meluncur kesamping dengan kepala membentur tembok dan pingsan seketika.

Belum sempat pemuda beriris hijau itu bernapas lega, sebuah tendangan depan langsung bersarang diperutnya ketika dia baru saja menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Duakk!

Buagh!

Tak mau sia-sia tendangannya tadi, sang pemimpin langsung memberikan sebuah pukulan upper cut hingga membuat pemuda beriris hijau itu memuntahkan liurnya.

Srett!

Wush!

Kembali si pemimpin yang terlihat marah itu memegang kerah sang peuda beiris hijau lalu mengangkatnya diatas kepalanya dan melemparkannya keluar dari gedung A.

"choug!.. kuso!" pemuda beriris hijau itu tampak menuntahkan darah dari mulutnya sambil meringis memegangi perutnya yang terkena tendangan dari laki-laki berotot itu.

"berani sekali kau!, mau jadi sok pahlawan rupanya kau heh!.." laki-laki berotot itu tampak semakin marah dan berjalan mendekati pemuda beriris hijau yang tampak terduduk dengan menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Sret!

Laki-laki berotot itu yang sudah sampai didepan pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu langsung menarik kerah pemuda beriris hijau itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Membuat pandangan keduanya saling bertemu.

"aku adalah **Eren jaeger!?**.. sorcerer ber'rank Bronze ditahun pertama ini!,.. aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti teman sekelasku!.." pemuda yang marah itu menunjukkan siapa dirinya yang ternyata adalah teman sekelas Naruto. Menatap marah laki-laki berotot yang juga menatap bengis Eren.

"dasar orang tak berguna!, untuk apa kau membela si cacat itu ha?!.." laki-laki berotot itu tampak semakin marah dan menghina Eren.

"karena aku adalah temannya!.."

Duakk!

Wuss!

Tap!

Eren yang berteriak diwajah laki-laki itu langsung memberikan tendangan depan dengan kedua kakinya yang bebas, dan mengambil jarak dari laki-laki itu sambil bersalto diudara untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berhenti tepat saat dia berpijak dengan kedua kakinya ditanah sambil bertumpukan tangan kanannya pada lutut kakinya. Sementara tangan kirinya tampak memegangi perutnya yang terasa masih sakit.

"kau!.. dasar sampah!.." laki-laki berotot itu tampak menatap nyalang Eren.

Tangannya tampak diangkat keatas. Lingkaran sihir muncul lalu lingkaran itu turun kebawah melewati tangan kanannya dan sesuatu seperti cahaya muncul menyelimuti tangan kanannya ketika lingkaran sihir itu lenyap.

'dia menggunakan sihirnya.. gawat' batin Eren ketika melihat musuhnya mulai serius sepertinya.

"kau akan merasakan [Magic] milikkku bocah.. aku adalah yang terkuat ketimbang kedua anak buahku tadi.." laki-laki berotot itu berkata dengan seringai bengisnya, memandang Eren yang saat ini bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya.

'kuso!.. aku tak membawa'nya'!.." batin Eren merutuki nasibnya ketika melihat jarinya yang tak memakai Ring miliknya. Karena di dalam Ring itu, senjatanya disimpan. Sial sekali nasibnya kali ini. tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tetap berusaha. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah putus asa!.

"HAHAHA!.. dimana Magic'mu bocah?, apa kau juga cacat seperti orang tak berlambang itu?!.." laki-laki berotot yang saat ini telah mengaktifkan sihir di tangan kirinya yang terlihat dilapisi cahaya biru muda itu terlihat berjalan mendekati Eren sambil menghina si pemuda pemilik iris hijau itu.

"jangan kau menghina teman sekelasku lagi!.. heya!" Eren tampak tersulut emosinya langsung merengsek maju mengikis jarak anatara dia dan si laki-laki berotot itu.

"HAHAHA!.. KU HABISI KAU SAMPAH!.." si laki-laki berotot itu tampak ikut berlari maju sambil menyiapkan tangan kananya guna memukulkannya kearah Eren. Karena dia yakin, dengan tangannya yang saat ini berlapis [Mana] miliknya, dia akan menumbangkan bocah yang sepertinya tak memiliki kemampuan apapun sama seperti si sampah bersurai pirang itu. bati sang pemimpin berotot.

"heya!" / "haa!"

Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Eren dan laki-laki berotot itu hampir saja saling memberikan hantaman mereka masing-masing. Hanya tersisa jarak 5 cm dari masing-masing kepalan tangan yang hampir mengenai masing-masing kepala dari mereka, tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti seketika sebelum kedua pukulan itu saling bersarang.

Keduanya tampak tetap pada posisi mereka dimana pandangan keduanya tampak membola sempurna.

"a-apa.." Eren tampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seakan lidahnya tercekat seketika. tubuhnya kaku seperti tak bisa digerakkan karena shok.

"sa-sampah!.." ucap laki-laki berotot itu dengan mata yang membola.

Bruk!

Berbeda dengan Eren, laki-laki berotot itu langsung mengumpat dan jatuh perlahan kesamping dengan tubuh yang tersayat-sayat dan sebuah Tantou yang menancap tepat dipunggungnya.

"kau tak perlu melindungiku Eren.. aku tak butuh bantuan." Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini berdiri membelakangi Eren. Dimana pemuda beriris hijau itu berbalik menghadap siapa yang membantunya barusan.

"Na-naruto.." kedua mata Eren kembali membola menatap punggung tegap Naruto.

Bahkan, semua murid dari dua pengguna yang menyaksikan sejak awal kejadian Naruto, Eren dan ketiga pembuat onar itu, langsung membeku seketika. Bagaikan melihat malaikat kematian mereka sendiri ketika melihat kecepatan bergerak Naruto yang dimana dia sempat berada didalam gedung A lantai 1 langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diragukan lagi dan langsung menyerang pemimpin pembuat onar itu dengan cepat tanpa bisa diikuti oleh penglihatan mereka.

Tampak berbagaimacam ekspresi ditampilkan oleh murid-murid academi Hagun saat ini. mereka tampak semakin merinding melihat ekspresi dingin Naruto.

Dimana saat ini Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah Eren. Atua lebih tepatnya kearah laki-laki berotot yang saat ini ntah nasibnya bagaimana karena tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan.

"kau.."

Sleb!

Eren yang hendak berkata, membatalkannya karena melihat Naruto yang saat ini berada disebelahnya dan mencabut Tantou'nya dari punggung sorcerer yang tergeletak itu, dan memasukkannya kedalam tempatnya yang Naruto pegang ditangan kananya. Lalu membuat Tantou itu menghilang mengikuti Ring di jari manis tangan kirinya yang menyala. Dan hilang seiring dengan hilangnya cahaya kecil itu pula.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **A/N:** huft.. akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga.#Ngelap keringet.. hehe..

Dan akhirnya muncul juga salah satu chara favorit kyo!. #Plakk!, lebai lu thor!..

Sorry-sorry hehe.. kyo kebawa suasana. :V

Trimakasih buat siapapun yang udah ngereview fict kyo. Dan trimakasih juga yang udah bersedia melihat image kyo mungkin di FB, dan invite kyo jadi teman.

Dan yang terpenting, kyo sangat bersyukur karena atas izin sang pencipta, kyo bisa menyelesaikan chap 4 ini dengan sehat walafiat..

Seperti biasa, jika para reader-san berkenan ingin melihat image yang berhubungan dengan fict kyo ini, senpai-senpai sekalian dapat meliahatnya di album fb kyo. Dengan nama fb kyo adalah..

 **Kyoigneel**

Image persis dengan image di akun kyo ini. dan yang mau jadi teman di FB juga boleh kok.. special thank's for all my reader and all my author-senpai.. :V

 **Glosarium:**

Class 1: 1. Bronze: 1000 Point

2\. Silver: 1500 Point

Class 2: 3. Gold: 2000 Point

4\. Platinum: 2500 Point

Class 3: 5. Diamond: 3000 Point

6\. Cristal: 3000 Point

Graduated: 7. Master: Special graduated

8\. Legend: Specialization Quest

 **#** ini adalah pembetulan untuk Rank emblem di chap 3 sebelumnya. Karena dichap 3 sebelumnya kyo kurang focus dan alasan lain banyak typo karena tiba-tiba document yang saya masukan di akun fanfict kyo banyak terjadi perubahan. Yah seperti itulah.

Untuk pair, jangan dikira karena chap ini Hinata-chan adalah pairnya naruto. Karena masih banyak kemungkinan nanti dichap-chap depan masih banyak gadis yang berinteraksi 'ekstrim' dengan si pirang. Jadi tunggu aja siapa yang jadi pairnya. Kan masih ada juga chara dari anime lain selain NARUTO and HS DXD yang kyo masukan disini untuk alurnya.

Jadi bisa aja si Mikasa-chan atau Ellen-chan dan lain-lain yang bakal kyo jadiin pair. Jadi siahkan menebak atau saran ke kyo.

 **#penting!**

Mungkin para reader ada yang kecewa dari fict kyo masalah kekuatan Naruto yang terlihat **LEMAH**.. tapi kyo tekankan.. para Author dewa lainnya pasti juga membuat sebuah fict dimana chara utamanya memiliki kekuatan yang dahsyat!. Dan gk sedikit pula yang buat chara utamanya lemah.. **DIAWAL!..**

Jadi jangan kuatir masalah kekuatan di chara utama. Karna ada sebuah kata-kata yang kyo tiba-tiba ingat..

' **SEMUA AKAN KUAT PADA AKHIRNYA'..** haha.

Dan masalah Miyuki-chan, disini sudah terlihat sedikit. Dan kembali kyo tekankan.. 'semua akan indah pada waktunya'.. #Itu yang bener thor!.. #Plakk!.. hehe.

Jadi buat yang gak suka, udah ada peringatan diatas. Silahkan baca sendiri..

Dan yang terpenting kyo gk marah ataupun dendam pada yanggak suka dengan karya kyo. Kyo menyayangi kalian semua! :V #PLAKK! JIJIK DENGERNYA THOR!..

Haha. Sorry-sorry..

Untuk yang terakhir, kyo minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada para readers yang mungkin tersinggung karena perkataan kyo..

Terakhir, jika ada unek-unek yang ada dipikiran kalian, silahkan kirim REVIEW ke kyo. Karena sekali lagi review dari kalian sangat membantu saya dalam menulis.

Terakhir..#UDAHH!..

Go-gomenesai minna!.. #kabur.

.

 **Chapter 5: tunjukkan kekuatanmu, 'Saber'!..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter : 5

 **World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5** : tunjukan kekuatanmu, 'saber'!

.

.

.

Di ruang sidang gedung D academi Hagun.

.

"sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan kronologinya sampai-sampai kau melukai siswa lain Naruto?.." Salah satu gadis bersura perak tampak berbicara menatap serius pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Saat ini, diruang sidang yang ada di gedung D. terdapat seorang gadis bersurai perak panjang yang merupakan ketua kedisiplinan dari academi Hagun ini. siapa lagi kalau bukan Rossweiss Valkyrie. Dan terdapat beberapa orang sorecerer dan shinobi yang berada di ruangan itu.

Naruto tampak duduk tenang dikursinya ditengah-tengah ruangan. Sementara dihadapannya, meja Rossweiss tampak disebrangnya berhadapan dengan posisi naruto saat ini. Tatapan datar Naruto selalu setia menemaninya. Bahkan disaat seperti ini dia tampak tenang didalam ruangan yang luas dengan dia yang sebagai pusatnya.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang menjalani proses persidangan academi Hagun. Karena ulahnya yang hampir membunuh sorcerer murid di academi ini. hingga saat terakhir, dia didatangi oleh ketua disiplin tersebut dan dibawa ke ruang sidang ini.

Ruang ini adalah ruang yang ada di gedung D, yang berada di sebelah ruang auditorium. Ruangan ini berfungsi untuk tempat memberikan hukuman bagi siapapun yang melakukan kesalahan berat seperti hampir menghilangkan nyawa.

Jika kesalahan biasa, mungkin akan dibawa keruang osis atau ruang kedisiplinan.

"kau sudah tau sendiri dari murid lain Rossweiss. Dia melukai siswa disini." Ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dan memiliki emblem Diamond di bahunya. Menatap remeh Naruto yang saat ini memunggunginya. Karena posisinya berada dibelakang Naruto. Dimana pemuda pirang dari kelas 3 ini bersandar di tembok dengan wajah arogannya sambil bersidekap dada.

"kau tidak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa bukti lain Raiser.." balas seorang laki-laki bersurai silver berkacamata yang saat ini berdiri di sebelah kanan disebrang Raiser. Nereka berdua tampak berdiri.

"Apa yang dikatakan Raiser benar, Arthur. Dia memang melukai murid kelas tiga itu.. tapi jangan abaikan fakta yang ada, jika ketiga murid itulah yang memulainya." Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang diikat pony tail dengan pita orange. Himejima akeno, yang saat ini duduk disebelah kiri Rossweiss.

"hm.. kita dengar dulu dari pendapat Jaeger-san yang juga ikut terlibat Ross.." sedangkan seorang lagi gadis bersurai putih lurus panjang bermata amethyst memberikan saran tanpa menggubris perdebatan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan murid yang disebut namanya tadi tampak emosi yang terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya saat ini.

"baiklah kaguya.. Eren jaeger, apa pendapatmu.." ucap Rossweis yang menerima saran temannya yang saat ini duduk disebelah kanannya.

Eren berdiri dari duduknya yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri Naruto saat ini. dia juga ikut terseret, karena dia juga ikut dalam pertarungan beberapa jam tadi.

"aku tak terima kesalahan yang ditimpalkan kepada Naruto!, lagipula.. akulah yang menyerang mereka bertiga. Jadi.. aku juga adalah pelaku disini.." Eren tampak mengepalkan tangannya sambil merunduk memberikan pembelaan terhadap Naruto.

'kau juga bersalah bodoh!'

'apa kau gila!, membantu si cacat itu!'

'dasar bodoh!'

Cacian dan hinaan terdengar dari kedua Ras yang ada disudut kiri, belakang, kanan Naruto. Mereka tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin sekitar 20 orang dari kedua pengguna. Mereka dibawa sebagai saksi kejadian yang melibatkan Naruto dan Eren itu.

Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming menatap datar kedepan.

"kalian semua diam!.." Sona yang ada di sebelah kanan Kaguya langsung memberikan intruksi untuk para saksi diam. Karena malah mengganggu proses sidang.

"ya, kami tau kau juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini Eren. Tapi untuk masalahmu, kau masih tak terlalu berat karena tak menggunakan sihir atau jutsu maupun senjata.. tapi untuk Naruto, dia telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyerang menggunakan senjata dan membahayakan nyawa dari murid disini.." Sona tampak berbicara memberikan pendapatnya.

"ara~ ara~.. apa yang dikatakan oleh Sona memang benar.." Akeno yang berada di kiri Rossweis setuju dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"tapi, Naruto-kun hanya mencoba me-melindungi dirinya!.." tampak seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang tak lain adalah Hinata hyuga yang saat ini berdiri dari duduknya yang posisinya di kursi yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

Wajah Hinata tampak takut. Kedua tangannya saling meremat didepan roknya. Dia cemas ketika mendengar teman seasramanya terkena masalah dan langsung datang keruang sidang saat ini. dan dari yang dia dengar, bahwa Naruto menyerang karena melindungi Eren dan dirinya sendiri dari pembuat onar itu.

"benar!, Naruto hanya menolongku. Lagipula mereka dulu yang menggunakan Magic untuk mengakhiriku.. jika saja Naruto tak datang, mungkin akulah yang menjadi korbannya!.." Eren tampak memberitahukan fakta yang ada pada setiap orang yang ada di ruang itu. dia tak suka jika yang bersalah tak dihukum, malah yang benar diberi hukuman seperti ini. dia benci ketidak adilan!. Batin Eren.

"diamlah bodoh.. kau hanya membela si lemah itu karena kau teman sekelasnya. Dan aku juga tau, bahwa kau juga sama lemahnya seperti Naruto itu!.. hahaha!" Raiser tampak memperburuk suasa.

"YA!.. yang dikatakan Raiser benar kaichou.. si sampah itu hanya membela temannya saja. Dia bahkan tak memiliki perasaan melukai kedua teman sorcerer itu." seseorang laki-laki memiliki garis-garis seperti dikedua pipinya, bersurai hitam spike yang baru masuk dari pintu belakang Naruto langsung ikut menjatuhkan kedua orang yang menjadi tersangka saat ini. Menma tanpak menyeringai.

"hm. Menma benar Kaguya-kaichou.." Sasuke yang mengekor menma yang juga baru masuk ikut membenarkan ucapan menma.

"aku mengerti Sasuke, Menma.. lagipula, yang memimpin sidang ini bukanlah aku. Melainkan Rossweis selaku ketua kedisiplinan saat ini."

'Naru-nii..' seorang gadis anggun bersurai hitam lurus yang duduk di kursi belakang yang paling ujung, tampak memandang sendu Naruto. Walaupun dia membenci pemuda itu, tetap saja kenangan-kenangannya bersama pemuda itu masih teringat jelas diingatannya.

'hmm. Apa yg akan kau lakukan sekarang.. Naruto-kun?' batin seorang gadis imut bersurai hitam disudut belakang bagian kiri ruangan sidang itu memandang punggung Naruto.

"dari semua tuduhan yang mengarah padamu, aku tau kau sebenarnya melakukan itu untuk melindungi dirimu dan Eren. Menggunakan kekuatan didalam lingkungan sekolah tanpa adanya deklarasi ' **Battle'** memang tak diperbolehkan.. namun aku telah melihat bukti-bukti yang ada.." Rossweiss tampak berkata sambil memandang beberapa kertas dokumen ditangannya. Iya membalik kertas-kertas itu membacanya teliti.

Dalam pikirannya dia yakin bahwa pemuda didepannya ini memang bersalah karena hampir menghilangkan nyawa murid academi. Karena setelah kejadian itu, murid-murid yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri langsung dibawa ke uks untuk mendapat penanganan. Dan bagi Rossweiss, mungkin pemuda yang terlihat biasa saja ini tak memiliki kekuatan besar. tapi saat dia lihat hasil foto dari luka sorcerer bertubuh penuh otot itu, luka sayatannya banyak sekali. Apalagi dari informasi yang dia dapatkan, bahwa Naruto menghilang dari dalam gedung A lantai dasar itu dan langsung menyerang dan menumbangkan sorcerer pembuat onar itu..

'kecepatan.. jadi dia memiliki skill kecepatan yang mendukung kemampuan berpedangnya. Tak diragukan lagi jika luka yang disebabkan serius. Aku yakin, Naruto pasti belum menunjukkan kartu AS'nya selama ini.' batin Rossweis ketika dia melihat beberapa gambar yang ada di kertas yang dia pegang dan mengigat fakta yang ada.

"Rossweis!, apa kau tak akan memberikan hukuman pada orang berbahaya seperti Naruto?.. bisa saja dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada murid lain. Jika aku tak masalah, karena aku akan dengan mudah mengalahkannya.. karena orang cacat seperti dia, hanya bisanya membual." Raiser tampak menghina Naruto dengan seringainya. Dia sengaja memancing emosi Naruto. Agar dia mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat. Dan lagi agar image Naruto dihadapan murid- murid academi ini semakin jatuh. Dengan begitu, dia bisa menyingkirkan wajah sok cool Naruto dari academi ini.

'ya benar!.. berikan si sampah itu hukuman berat!.'

'dia aib!'

Hinaan itu semakin terdengar riuh di ruangan sidang ini karena ulah Raiser yang sengaja menyulut api dengan minyak tanah. Bahkan beberapa murid sampai melempari Naruto dengan kertas, makanan dan lain-lain.

"DIAM KALIAN DASAR BABI!.."

Seorang bersurai hitam kecoklatan beriris hijau yang tak lain adalah Eren, berteriak balik menghina para saksi yang ada. Dia tak tahan dengan ini. dia tak suka melihat teman sekelasnya ini dihina sampai seperti itu. ini sudah kelewatan. Batin Eren.

Dia melihat temannya itu daritadi hanya diam tanpa ada pembelaan sama sekali. Eren tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda ini. walaupun dia tau jika Naruto adalah orang yang 'berbeda' sejak awal, tapi dia cukup memperhatikan kegiatan si pirang ini.

Bukan dia menyukainya, dia masih normal. Hanya saja, dari setiap saat Eren melihat Naruto yang selalu dihina, pemuda pirang itu tak pernah menggubrisnya. Dia hanya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan dari yang dia lihat selama beberapa hari ini, Naruto adalah orang yang baik.

Dia tau, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang cuek, dingin, tenang dalam segala hal dan yang pasti pandai dibidang academic. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sangat ceroboh, pemarah dan sebagainya.

Dan Eren yakin. Naruto tak selemah yang dikatakan murid-murid lainnya.

'Na-naruto.. kenapa kau hanya diam saja. Bicaralah bodoh. Percuma jika kami memberikanmu pembelaan, tapi kau hanya diam seakan menerima nasibmu ini. dan lagi aku tak bisa asal membebaskanmu dari hukuman karena para saksi ini jelas-jelas akan menolak.' Batin Kaguya.

Karena dari penglihatan Kaguya, Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil menunduk menyembunyikan surai pirannya dengan hodienya. Hingga wajahnya tak terlihat saat ini karena tertutup bayangan hodienya. Bahkan gesture tubuhnya saja tak ada perubahan dengan adanya lemparan-lemparan barang dari para saksi. Ntah kenapa dia merasa iba dengan Naruto.

"diam kau Eren!.. orang yang berteman dengan sampah akan sama halnya dengan sampah tersebut.. memang kau akan bebas dari hukuman karena Karen membela si cacat itu ha, Eren!?.." Menma ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Eren yang saat ini terlihat sangat emosi. Seringai Menma tampak semakin lebar. Dia suka sekali dengan ini.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Disalah satu ruang kelas 3 digedung A.

"menurutmu bagaimana keadannya di sidang itu Rias?.." seorang laki-laki bersurai silver tampan yang saat ini bersandar di dinding dekat jendela. Memandang keluar dimana arah gedung D.

"aku rasa pasti terjadi hal yang menarik vali.." Rias yang sedang duduk dibangkunya yang berada di sebelah kanan vali, hanya membaca bukunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau kenapa tak kesana?, padahal si Arthur dan Riser kesana ingin melihat persidangan itu setelah mereka berdua tau berita tentang si tak berlambang itu.. apalagi ketika mendengar si tak berlambang itu mengalahkan sorcerer ber'rank Gold dengan kecepatan yang dikatakan menyamai Arthur itu.." Vali tampak berkata sambil memandang ruang kelasnya yang terlihat banyak murid melakukan aktifitas masing-masing.

Karena saat ini kelasnya sedang tak ada pelajaran karena sensei yang mengajar saat ini sedang sakit dan tak masuk. Jadilah teman-temannya yang tertarik dengan si tak berlambang itu datang menghadiri sidang saat ini.

"ntahlah, vali. Aku hanya tak tertarik dengan si Naruto itu.. dia lemah. Aku hanya tertarik dengan pemilik **'Magic Dragon'** saja." Rias menanggapi ucapan vali. Karena memang menurutnya Naruto memang lemah karena tak memiliki sumber energy spiritual seperti mereka. Dan yang jelas dia tak tertarik dengan yang lemah. Kecuali dengan pemilik sihir naga. Karena dengan sihir itu membunuh monster sekalipun akan mudah.

"berarti kau tertarik denganku eh, Rias?.." Vali tampak memandang Rias dengan senyum jahilnya.

Karena dia adalah sang **Hakuryuukou** pemilik salah satu Magic Daragon, dari sebuah **Secred Gear, Devin deviding** yang didalamnya bersemayam arwah sang **White Dragon, Albion**.

Membuat dia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, sorcerer, Rank Diamond ditahun ketiganya.

"tidak. Aku tak suka dengan orang gila bertarung sepertimu.. jika suamiku pemilik sihir naga, dia pasti akan melindungiku dengan kekuatanya.. bukan malah bunuh diri dengan gila bertarung." Rias tampak memandang vali jengkel.

"hahaha.. tenanglah Rias. Aku juga tak menyukai gumpalan daging sepertimu. Aku lebih suka bertarung dengan orang-orang yang kuat." Vali berkata dengan senyum simpul diwajahnya.

"heh.. maniak sepertimu jelas-jelas tak menghadiri persidangan itu karena belum mengetahui kemampuan sesungguhnya Naruto kan.." Rias tampak tak menggubris hinaan Vali dan memilih kembali membaca buku novelnya yang memiliki sampul bergambar Naga dengan tulisan 'Men of dragon'.

"yah mungkin.. aku hanya malas turun.. jika waktunya jam pulang bangunkan aku ya Rias.." ucap Voli sambil berjalan kerah bangkunya disebelah kiri Rias dan menidurkan kepalanya seperti murid-murid sekolah lainnya.

Rias hanya menatap jengkel Vali. Dia tak peduli dengan si pengganggu itu. dan ngomong-ngomong masalah Naruto, sesungguhnya Rias juga penasaran dengan kemampuan pemuda pirang itu. namun sepertinya akan sulit mengetahuinya secara langsung.

'ntah kenapa aku merasa dia orang yang misterius.. siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Rias penasaran.

"Rias.."

Pendengaran Rias menangkap sebuah suara yang jelas berasal dari seorang gadis. dan terlihat seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang beriris rubi datang menghampirinya.

"ha?.. kau sudah kembali Ellen-chan?.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"kenapa kau membiarkan permasalahan ini diselesaikan oleh mereka sendiri anata?.."

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Tsunade, yang saat ini berada di kantornya bersama dengan suaminya yang saat ini juga duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"aku hanya ingin dia menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya dihadapan para siswa lain tsuma." Ucap Jiraiya yang saat ini melihat kertas yang ada ditangannya. Terlihat tulisan-tulisan disana da nada beberapa gambar juga yang menunjukkan sebuah insiden yang dimana beberapa bangunan hancur dan kawasan hutan yang rusak beberapa minggu lalu.

"ha?.. kau benar-benar mengharapkan si sampah itu anata?.." Tsunade tampak jengkel memandang suaminya yang saat ini tampak seirus menatap surat kabar ditangannya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa suamnya akan dengan mudah mempercayakan masalah Naruto pada pihak kedisiplinan academi. Padahal dia ingin sekali menghukum si tak berlambang ini.

"jaga mulutmu tsuma. Dia murid di academi ini berarti dia anakku juga Sama seperti murid-murid lainnya." Jiraiya tampak memandang istrinya datar. Dia emosi mendengar istrinya yang terus menghina Naruto. jujur, itu mengganggu pendengarannya.

"gomenesai anata.. aku hanya tak mengerti, kenapa kau bisa sampai membela dia seperti ini.. padahal selama ini kau biasa saja pada siswa yang ada diacademi.." Tsunade tampak meredakan emosinya, memilih mengalah pada suaminya kali ini. karena salah suaminya sendiri yang tak memberitahukan padanya soal Naruto.

"apa kau tak ingat sama sekali tsuma?.." Jiraiya tampak berjalan melewati meja istrinya berada dan menuju ke jendela. Menatap keluar kearah gedung D.

"ingat apa.. anata?.." tsunade menatap serius suaminya yang seakan memberikan suatu misteri untuknya. Dia semakin dibuat bingung dengan ulah suaminya ini.

"dia.. Naruto shiba itu.." Jiraiya tampak memandang sendu gedung D dimana tempat persidangan saat ini berlangsung. Ucapannya tampak dijeda.

"katatakan anata.." kali ini Tsunade tampak berdiri dari kursi empuknya dan berdiri dibelakang Jiraiya, menatap punggung lebar suaminya. Pandangannya semakin seirus.

"dia.." jiraiya tampak berbicara tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah istinya. Dan membuat Tsunade semakin penasaran dan emosi dibuatnya.

.

.

"..mirip dengan anak kita yang telah tiada.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

'haha.. dasar sampah!..'

Hanya diam tak ada respon..

'pengecut!.. haha.!'

Seakan tuli..

'kau dan sampah disebelahmu hanya memberikan bau tak sedap sampah!..'

Aku tak mengerti dengan semua ini..

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan..

Aku tak pernah mengusik mereka..

Aku benci ini..

'pergilah sampah!..'

'kenapa kau diam Eren!?, apa kau juga sudah menjadi sampah seperti dia ha!?.. haha.'

Cukup sudah..

Aku benci ini.. aku benci siapapun yang menghina orang yang menganggapku ada.

' **tunjukan siapa dirimu sebenarnya.. Master."**

Suara itu. datang lagi.. suara yang sering aku dengar ketika situasi seperti ini..

' **tunjukkan pada mereka, kekuatan kita..'**

Suara itu kembali menggema di pikiranku..

tapi.. apa yang dikatakan suara itu memang benar..

Benar.. aku benci mereka. Akan ku tunjukan pada mereka..

Apa itu rasa penyesalan..

Dan rasa takut..

.

.

Ruangan sidang yang saat ini ramai dengan suara-suara hinaan, cacian dan makian semakin tak terkendali. Membuat para ketua organisasi academi sebagai pengadil dimejanya tampak marah. Ini kelewatan. Batin mereka ber'empat.

"DI-.."

"kalian semua membuat kesabaranku habis.."

Deg!

Belum selesai Kaguya berucap ingin menghentikan kericuhan yang terjadi, jantungnya seakan dipaksa berhenti ketika mendengar pemuda pirang yang dari tadi hanya diam tanpa ada pembelaan terhadap dirinya itu, bersuara.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Semua orang disana termasuk Eren yang saat ini berdiri disamoing Naruto memandang pemuda itu dengan mata yang agak membola.

Bahkan keempat orang pengadil berbeda Ras itu juga tampak tak bersuara terpaku dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Begitu pula dengan para saksi yang ada. Mereka mendengar sebuah suara dari Naruto yang sangat dingin dan menusuk.

Berbeda dengan Arthur dan Sasuke yang memandang serius kearah Naruto. Riser dan Menma menyeringai memandang rendah Naruto.

"Na-naruto.. kau.." hanya itu yang dapat Eren katakana ketika melihat Naruto yang mulai berdiri dari duduk tenang'nya. Dia dapat melihat gesture teman sekelasya ini mulai mengeras.

"aku tak mengerti dengan semua jalan pikiran kalian yang yang ada di sini.."

Aura disekitar Naruto tiba-tiba berubah mencekam. Bahkan siapapun diruangan itu merasakan hawa panas didalam ruangan itu. padahal sebelumnya diruangan ini sejuk. Hanya situasinya saja yang memanas. Tapi kali ini, panas yang mereka rasakan berbeda.

"apa aku bisa.. mendengar ucapan kalian sekali lagi.."

Kaguya, Rossweiss dan semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu dibuat terkejut ketika melihat Naruto yang memutar tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang. Menghadap para murid yang menjadi saksi disana. Yang membuat suasana semakin mencekam adalah ..

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris mata yang berbeda. Membuat beberapa siswa mundur beberapa langkah.

"Na-naruto.." Hinata hanya dapat berkata lirih dan hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Dia dapat merasakan, gejolak emosi yang terlihat jelas dibola mata yang bersinar dalam bayangan hodie itu.

'cih.. mau sok pamer rupanya kau Naruto..' batin pemuda bersurai spike berkumis kucing itu yang memandang benci Naruto. dia benci melihat orang lemah yang sok pamer seperti Naruto.

Semua siswa yang menjadi saksi maupun sebagai penonton semakin dibuat terkejut karena dihadapan mereka, pemuda misterius yang tadi berputar menghadap mereka dengan berpejam, bagaikan slow motion ketika membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam dan menampakkan sepasang iris mata berbeda warna.

Yakni blue shapire di mata kanannya dan biru pekat beriris vertical putih yang menyeramkan dimata kirinya yang menyala didalam bayangan hodienya. dimana saat itu juga udara menjadi semakin sesak karena killing intens dari Naruto.

"grr.. jangan sok kuat kau hanya dengan perubahan kecil itu sampah!.." Riser yang dibuat shok langsung tak terima jika Naruto menunjukkan perubahan yang sangat kentara di mata kirinnya. Yang dimana dihadapan Riser, bahwa si sampah itu mau sok pamer, Padahal dia lemah. Batin Riser.

'ternyata dugaanku memang tepat..' batin sosok gadis imut berwajah datar bersurai hitam panjang yang daritadi duduk dibelakang pojok kanan dengan senyum manisnya.

"bisa katakan sekali lagi.. siapapun.. aku tak mendengarnya.."

Suara Naruto kembali bergema diruangan yang udaranya terasa sesak itu. diamana beberapa murid seperti menyaksikan malaikat kematian dibalik iris berbeda itu yang menyala didalam bayangan hodie pemuda pirang itu.

"heh.. kau kira aku takut heh.. kau, dan SAMPAH si Eren itu-.."

Sring! Jleb!

Brakk! Brakk!

Tak perlu lagi basa-basi. Naruto yang tak mau mendengar lanjutan ucapan Riser langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan menusuk Riser tepat dijantungnya dan langsung terdorong menabrak tembok tempat Riser bersandar tadi hingga hancur dan meluncur menabrak tembok Ruang auditorium hingga membuat cekungan dan membuat retakan seperti sarang laba-laba.

Semua orang yang ada didalam persidangan academi Hagun itu tampak melotot menyaksikan kejadian yang tak terduga itu.

bahkan Arthur, sorcerer kelas 3 ber'rank Diamond saat ini yang digadang-gadang adalah yang tercepat. Apalagi permainan pedangnya yang tak bisa dibilang biasa itu tampak shok melihat kecepatan pergerakan Naruto yang notabennya dikatakan yang paling lemah. Bahkan tak memiliki sumber energy spiritual seperti kedua Ras.

Sama halnya dengan keempat pemimpin persidangan saat ini..

Dimana kaguya yang juga shok karena kecepatan dan kuatnya dorongan pemuda yang menurutnya misterius itu. dia hanya mampu membelalakkan kedua mata indahnya membuat face datar diwajah cantiknya hilang seketika. Sama halnya dengan Rossweiss, Sona dan Akeno.

Mereka semua tampak memandang kepulan debu melalui celah lubang besar di ruangan persidangan dan ruang auditorium dimana tempat mendarat kedua sorcerer itu.

Setelah kepulan debu itu hilang, tampak Naruto yang telah berdiri membelakangi Riser yang terluka tepat dijantungnya.

Hodie yang menutupi kepala sipirang tampak terbuka karena gerakannya tadi ketika menyerang Riser.

Menampakkan wajah dingin dengan kedua mata yang telah kembali normal namun sangat dingin dan tajam yang menusuk siapapun yang menatap matanya. Tantou'nya yang digenggam terbalik setia ditangan kirinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga siapapun yang ada di ruang pengadilan itu. sampai pada ahirnya, kembali pemuda itu berada di depan lubang besar yang dia buat barusan. Tak berselang lama, pemuda itu kembali menjadi pusat sorotan dalam ruang itu.

"aku tak peduli jika aku harus membunuh murid yang ada.. bahkan seisi academi ini bila perlu." Suara Naruto terdengar sangat dingin dan menantang.

Dia tak peduli lagi dengan academi ini. tujuannya di academi ini telah musnah. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghambatnya. Aturan? Dia tak peduli soal itu. aturan ada untuk di langgar.. itulah prinsipnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah Naruto. tak suka terikat peraturan yang bahkan orang-orang didalamnya berhati busuk.

Hanya melihat seorang dari luarnya saja.

Lagipula untuk apa dia mengikuti peraturan yang ada jika yang bersalah saja tak dihukum, sedangkan dirinya yang hanya membela diri dan nama baik keluarganya diadili seperti ini?..

'tak berguna..' batin Naruto

Semua orang dalam ruangan sidang tampak berdiri. Memandang Naruto.

"kau!.. berani sekali kau dasar sampah!.. kau ingin mati ha?!.." Menma yang memang berasal dari clan bangsawan lima pilar shinobi merasa dirinya direndahkan. Seakan dirinya bisa mati kapanpun dihadapan pemuda sombong berwajah tembok itu. dia tak suka. Batin Menma.

"ara~ara~.. cukup Naruto-kun.. kau tak boleh melakukan itu.." Akeno yang pertama kali sadar ketimbang ketiga temannya itu langsung berkata. Bukannya dia membela Menma atau Riser, tapi ini juga demi kebaikan Naruto pula. Agar tak ada pertumpahan darah diacademi ini.

"Naruto, aku selaku pemimpin persidangan kali ini meminta maaf padamu, jika perkataan siswa yang ada disini menyakitimu.. tapi-.."

"aku tak peduli dengan semuanya.. KALIAN!, Semua yang ada disini, aku menantang kalian bertarung hidup ataupun mati.. sebanyak apapun jumlah kalian,.. AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA.."

Rossweiss yang tadi bermaksut meminta maaf mewakili semua murid yang ada dipersidangan ini tampak harus menelan bulat-bulat perkataannya yang dipotong oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Semua yang ada dalam ruang itu kaget seketika dengan ekspresi yang berbagai macam. Takut, marah, dan sebagainya, ketika mendengar deklarasi 'Battle' dari pemuda misterius itu.

Setiap orang yang ada disana tampak membeku merasakan killing intens dari gesture Naruto yang tampak biasa namun siap bertarung. Udara disekitar semakin sesak. Beberapa murid tampak ketakutan dan mundur beberapa lankah.

Namun berbeda dengan seorang gadis cantik yang anngun ini, tampak menatap sendu Naruto. dia pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia kenal Naruto sejak kecil. Jika sudah seperti ini, taka da yang bisa menghentikannya. Kecuali orang tersayang bagi Naruto. tapi sepertinya untuk saat ini, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Arthur tampak memandang tajam Naruto. bukannya dia tersulut emosi, namun dia hanya berusaha melihat pergerakan Naruto untuk bersiaga jikalau pemuda misterius itu menyerangnya mendadak seperti halnya Riser.

"cukup Naruto, kau kelewat batas!.. kau-.."

"apa maksutmu kaguya?.. aku yang bersalah?.. aku tak peduli siapa yang bersalah atau tidak. Karena di academi ini pun, tak ada yang namanya keadilan. Rakyat rendahan sepertiku hanya akan mendapat diskriminasi.."

Kaguya yang perkataannya dipotong hanya dapat membeku ketika iris amethysnya memandang iris blue shapire Naruto yang sagat dingin itu. begitupun perkataan dari pemuda beriris blue shapire itu.

Uchiha sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memandang tajam Naruto dengan sharingan tiga tomoe'nya yang telah aktif. Dia siap kapanpun jika harus bertarung.

Wush!

Srett!

Tap!

Tampak semua orang yang ada didalam ruang itu kembali terkejut karena sebuah pukulan dari belakang Naruto yang berasal dari Riser yang tiba-tiba muncul. Namun pukulan itu sangat mudah dihindari oleh Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan langsung melompat jauh ketengah ruangan dan memandang dingin Riser.

"jangan sombong kau cacat!.. hanya dengan pisau dapur itu saja kau tak akan bisa membunuhku.. aku ini abadi!., karena aku adalah Riser phoenix, dari clan bangsawan lima pilar sorcerer, Phoenix!.. aku menerima tantanganmu!.." Riser yang tampak baik-baik saja namun ada bekas robekan dipakaiannya yang tertusuk oleh senjata Naruto. pemuda penerus clan Phoenix itu tampak marah dengan ocehan Naruto yang menurutnya sok itu.

"siapapun dan berapa pun jumlah kalian, ku tunggu di area bertarung digedung E sekarang.. siapapun kalian.." ucap dingin Naruto yang langsung menghilang dari tempatnya karena kecepatan bergeraknya itu.

"Naruto!.." teriak Eren Dan ikut pergi dari ruang itu dengan berlari.

.

.

Ruangan sidang yang saat ini mendadak hening, karena kepergian Naruto. tampak siapapun yang ada disana berekspresi berbeda-beda. Bahkan ada yang tampak pingsan karena ucapan dan hawa yang ada.

Tapi dari sekian banyak manusia dari kedua pengguna, tampak ekspresi marah'lah yang paling kentara. Apalagi Menma, Sasuke, Riser dan murid lainnya.

"aku akan datang melawannya dan membunuh si sampah itu." ucap Riser yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dan amarah yang terlihat jelas diwajah arogannya memecah suasana hening yang terjadi.

'aku juga ikut Riser-sama!..'

'aku juga akan memberikannya pelajaran..'

'akan kubunuh dia..'

Beberapa sorcerer dan shinobi yang sangat yakin dengan kemampuannya itu, tampak marah dan memutuskan ikut dalam pertarungan hidup ataupun mati tersebut.

"aku-.."

"Apa kalian yakin ingin melawan Naruto?.. terutama kau Riser."

Menma yang sempat ingin berbicara, terpaksa menghentikannya dan mendengarkan ucapan dari Kaguya yang saat ini terlihat serius.

"ya,.. aku sangat yakin.." terlihat keyakinan yang jelas dari ucapan Riser.

'ya!, kami juga Kaguya-kaichou'

Beberapa orang dari kedua pengguna yang tadi ingin ikut melawan Naruto juga tampak bersemangat.

"ja-jangan Riser-san.. Na-naruto hanya emosi.. tolong ma-mafkan dia.." hinata yang merasa tak mau Naruto kenapa-napa, berusaha meminta meyakinkan Riser agar tak menyakiti Naruto.

"gadis ini benar Riser.. kita lah yang salah, sebaiknya kita yang meminta maaf karena kejadian ini.." Arthur yang berada dibelakang, maju untuk mendukung pendapat Hinata. Karena kenyataannya memang Naruto tersulut emosinya akibat kelakuan murid-murid yang tak tau diri.

"ara~ara~.. yang dikatakan Arthur memang benar.." Akeno yang turun dari tempatnya juga tampak menyetujui pendapat Arthur. Begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya yang mengangguk mendukung Akeno.

"aku tak peduli!.. dia telah menyerangku, dan aku akan membalasnya.. lagipula dia yang menantang kita, untuk apa kita takut dengannya.. aku akan melawannya.." balas Riser.

"aku tau Riser, tapi kau pikirkan dulu resikonya.. kita tak mengetahui kemampuan dari Naruto. kau jangan gegabah Riser." Rossweis selaku ketua kedisiplinan memberikan pendapatnya agar tak ada yang menjadi korban. Ini juga tanggung jawapnya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan.

"aku-.."

"tunggu menma.."

Menma yang ingin berkata, kembali dibuat jengkel karena ucapannya dipotong oleh Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Karena saat ini mereka berdua berada di yang paling belakang dari semua siswa yang berdiskusi ditengah ruangan itu.

"sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur dulu Menma. Aku juga ingin melawannya, tapi ini belum saatnya.. biarkan si Phoenix itu yang menjadi bahan percobaan melawan si sampah itu." Sasuke tampak memberikan pendapatnya pada menma dengan nada yg sepelan mungkin agar taka da yang mendengar kecuali mereka berdua.

"kau benar juga Sasuke.. Kita hanya tinggal mencari kelemahannya saja saat dia melawan si ayam panggang itu bukan.. kau cerdas juga Teme.. hahaha" balas menma.

"kau itu yang bodoh, dobe.." ucap sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang di gedung D itu.

"dasar kau teme!.. mau kemana kau? Hei!?.." Menma tampak mengekor dibelakang Sasuke.

.

"baiklah jika ini keputusannya.. siapapun yang ingin ke gedung E, silahkan ikuti kami.. dan untukmu Riser-.."

"aku tau apa yang harus ku lakukan Kaguya-kaichou.."

Ucapan Kaguya langsung dipotong begitu saja dengan arogannya. Mereka semua tampak pergi dari ruangan itu dengan tehnik mereka masing-masing.

'Naru-nii.. maafkan aku..' Miyuki yang sejak tadi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan setiap perkataan yang ada. Lagipula ini juga kesalahan dirinya. Dia sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dikursinya, dan ikut pergi dari ruangan itu.

'menarik,.. kita lihat kemampuanmu.. Naruto-kun' batin sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang berwajah super imut namun datar itu, yang menghilang dari tempatnya duduk daritadi dengan lingkaran sihir yang menelan tubuhnya dari bawah sampai atas.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di Arena Battle gedung E.

Seorang siswa academi sedang duduk disalah satu bangku penonton di pojok kiri paling belakang dari pintu masuk yang terlihat terbuka itu.

Ruangan ini sangat luas. Terlihat didalamnya merupakan area bertarung berbentuk persegi yang luas. Dan dikelilingi bangku penonton yang berbentuk melingkari arena bertarung itu. sedangkan dari luar tampak berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang besar.

'apa aku harus melakukan ini?.. tapi bagaimana jika miyuki ikut melawanku.. aku tak bisa membunuhnya." Naruto yang saat ini duduk dengan bertumpu pada satu kakinya yang ditekuk dan kaki kanannya yang digunakan sebagai penyangga lengan kananya. Dan kepalanya yang tampak menunduk dengan tantou yang ada di punggung kirinya vertical.

Saat ini, dia hanya merasa bingung. Apakah dia akan melakukan ini?, karena dia memang tak terima dengan perlakuan murid yang ada saat di persidangan. dan jika dia termakan emosinya, dia yakin akan dengan mudah membunuh murid-murid yang ada saat ini.

Itulah kenapa dia harus memikirkannya matang-matang. Jangan sampai ini malah akan membuatnya berurusan dengan kerajaan pusat. Ini malah akan merepotkan.

"tapi yang pasti, aku akan memberi mereka pelajaran.." tampak kepala bersurai pirang itu yang tak tertutup hodienya mendongak menunjukkan wajah dinginnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, tatapan dinginnya menatap sekitar 30 orang murid dari kedua pengguna yang datang. Namun tampak beberapa sorcerer yang datang dengan lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing.

Naruto memandang mereka semua datar. Termasuk Miyuki, Rossweis, Akeno yang juga datang melalui lingkaran sihirnya.

Dan Eren yang memandangnya serius, seakan dia tak percaya jika temannya akan nekat seperti ini. tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pula. Hanya bisa menyaksikan.

"hentikan ini Naruto!.. ini masih bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.." Kaguya yang merupakan ketua osis itu maju paling depan berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"be-benar Naruto.. aku tak mau ka-kau terluka.." Hinata tampak ikut maju dan berusaha membujuk Naruto.

Naruto tampak tak bergeming dan Hanya menatap datar mereka berdua.

"sudahlah diam kalian!.. aku akan menghajarnya!.. heyaa!.." namun Riser yang tak mau bernegosiasi, Langsung berlari dari tempatnya dengan kecepatan penuh berusaha menyerang Naruto yang masih pada posisinya.

Sret!

Pukulan berlapis api Riser tampak hanya mengenai udara kosong. Karena Naruto yang dengan mudah menghindar dengan melompat keatas.

Tak mau musuhnya kabur, Riser mengeluarkan Magicnya pada kakinya yang langsung bersinar dan melompat sangat tinggi dan cepat. Sehingga dengan mudah dia menyusul posisi Naruto yang melayang diudara.

"tak berguna.."

Naruto bergumam ketika Riser yang dengan cepat sampai didepannya dan memberikan tendangan sabit kanannya kearah Naruto. namun dengan mudah dibaca oleh penglihatannya dan menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya.

'cih!..' Riser mengumpat dalam hatinya ketika dengan mudah Naruto kembali menagkis tendangan berputar dengan tumit kaki kirinya.

Greb!

Wush!

Tak mau terus diserang, Naruto memegang kaki Riser yang masih dia tahan dengan tangan kanan'nya yang menganggur dan melemparnya kebawah ketengah arena.

Tap!

Riser mendarat dengan mudahnya. Wajahnya tampak mengeras melihat kecepatan reflek Naruto.

Tap.

Naruto pun mendarat dengan mulus diatas sebuah bangku penonton. Yang membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi dan memandang Riser dan semua orang yang datang itu dibawahnya.

Wajah itu tetap datar dan tenang.

"Riser hentikan!.. kau malah memperburuk keadaan!.." Rossweis yang melihat Riser kembali berusaha mengeluarkan sihirnya berusaha membujuknya agar menghentikan pertarungan ini sebelum ada yang terluka.

"DIAM!.. aku akan memberitahukannya apa itu rasa sakit!.."

Riser mengangkat tangannya keatas dan muncul lingkaran sihir ditelapak tangannya dan muncul bola api yang ada tepat ditelapak tangan kanannya.

"akan ku tunjukkan padamu siapa itu Riser phoenix!.."

 **[Fire ball]!**

Wush!

Blarr!

Bola api itu dilemparkan oleh Riser menuju kearah Naruto dan meledak ketika menegenai tempat dimana Naruto berpijak tadi. Karena saat ini Naruto telah melompatinya dan mendarat di ujung arena yang berhadapan dengan Riser.

"heyaa!.."

Wush! Wush! Wush!

Bola api yang Riser lemparkan kearah Naruto semakin banyak. Namun dengan mudah Naruto meghindarinya dengan berlari zig zag dan meliuk-liuk melompat diudara.

Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Ledakan terjadi beberapa kali ketika bola api yang dihindari Naruto menabrak dinding dan bangku penonton yang ada. Hingga membuat kerusakan dan kebakaran kecil terjadi akibat api Riser.

Tak mau terpanggang, Naruto melesat kearah Riser dengan tantounya menghindari bola api Riser yang terus dilemparkannya.

"lambat.."

Sring!

Crass!

"arrgg!.. "

Riser yang mendengar Naruto berkata sesuatu, langsung merasakan sakit ketika kedua tangannya dipenggal oleh senjata Naruto.

.

"Sona!, cepat buat Kekkai penghalang agar kerusakannya tak semakin meluas!.. dan siapapun yang bisa membuat kekkai, bantu Sona!.." ucap Kaguya memberi perintah.

"baiklah Kaichou!.."/ 'hai' Kaguya-kaichou!..'

Ucap Sona dan enam orang dari dua pengguna murid lain yang langsung menyebar keberbagai sudut ruangan yang luas itu dan membuat Kekkai. Mereka menahan Kekkainya agar tak mudah hancur atas perintah Sona.

"bagaimana ini kaichou?,.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?.." Rossweis tampak gelisah menyaksikan pertarungan sengit Naruto dan Riser yang dimana kedua tangan Riser tumbuh lagi dari api yang menyelimuti tangannya dan kembali beradu serangan dengan Naruto yang kembali menggores tubuh Riser namun kembali berregenerasi. Kemampuan Phoenix.

"kita lihat apa yang terjadi setelah ini, Ross.. jika bertambah parah, maka terpaksa kita ikut andil untuk menghentikan Naruto."

"hai' kaichou.."

Sedangkan sisa murid yang ada didekat Kaguya tampak menyaksikan dengan serius pertarungan yang terjadi dengan berbagai ekspresi.

.

"hanya itu kemampuanmu sampah!.. aku ini abadi, kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan pisau dapur itu!.." Riser yang tubuhnya tersayat-sayat oleh senjata Naruto tampak menyeringai arogan. Karena tubuhnya dengan mudah kembali beregenerasi.

Naruto menatap datar Riser yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya. Dia tampak mempelajari setiap pergerakan Riser termasuk regenerasi super cepat clan Phoenix itu.

"baiklah.. aku akan serius.." ucap Naruto datar.

"heaya!.." Riser berteriak dan melesat maju dengan bola api di kedua tangannya.

Wush! Wush!

Srett! Srett!

Blarr! Blarr!

Riser kembali melemparkan bola apinya kearah Naruto. namun dengan mudah dibaca oleh penglihatannya dan menghindarinya. Sehingga setiap bola api itu hanya mengenai tempat Naruto berpijak saat berlari itu.

Wush! Wush!

Greb! Greb!

Keduanya saling beradu pukulan ketika jarak diantara mereka tak terhindarkan lagi. Dan kedua pukulan itu sama-sama ditahan dengan masing-masing tangan mereka yang menganggur. Dimana tangan kiri Naruto yang memebawa senjatanya digenggam oleh Riser dan juga sebaliknya.

"grrr.. kau!.." Riser tampak menggeram marah karena dengan mudah Naruto mengimbanginya.

"ada apa?.. hanya ini kemampuanmu?.." Naruto hanya memandang datar Riser dan membalikkan omongan Riser padanya.

"diam kau sampah!.."

Sret!

Wush!

Riser yang tak suka diremehkan langsung memberikan tendangan sabit kaki kanannya pada Naruto namun dengan mudah Naruto melompat kebelakang.

Sring!

Crass!

"arrgg!.."

Setelah mendarat, Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatannya dan menyabetkan Tantounya kearah Riser. Dimana penerus clan phoenix itu membelalakkan matanya dan berteriak kesakitan ketika tangan kirinya kembali terpotong oleh serangan cepat Naruto.

"masih belum.." gumam Naruto.

Sring! Crass! Sring! Crass! Sring! Crass!

Riser yang tak bisa membaca kecepatan Naruto hanya dapat menahan rasa sakit ketika seluruh tubuhnya ditebas oleh pemuda beriris blue shapire itu. walaupun begitu, luka ditubuh Riser langsung beregenerasi. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit masih menggerogoti tubuhnya karena serangan acak Naruto yang mengenai tubuhnya itu.

"grr.. AAAAGGGGG!"

Blarrr!

Riser yang tampak kesakitan langsung berteriak hebat dan bersamaan dengan itu tubuhnya mengeluarkan api yang menyelimutinya dan membuat ledakan besar dengan tubuhnya sebagai pusatnya untuk menghalau sekaligus memberikan serangan berskala besar kepada Naruto yang dari tadi menyerangnya dan tak mampu untuk diikuti oleh indra penglihatannya.

.

'yeah!, hebat Riser-sama!..'

'uwooo!..'

Beberapa sorcerer yang ada di pinggiran arena itu tampak bersorak gembira karena menurut mereka Riser dapat mengalahkan Naruto yang memiliki kecepatan diatas penerus clan phoenix itu.

"hebat juga si sampah itu, bisa memembuat si phoenix itu kewalahan.." Sasuke tampak serius menyaksikan pertarungan antar sorcerer itu.

"kau benar teme.. sampah itu memiliki kecepatan yang sama dengan si Arthur itu.." Menma yang ada disebelah Sasuke tampak menatap tak suka dengan Naruto yang ternyata dapat mengimbangi Riser. Bahkan menyudutkan Riser.

Sementara Arthur yang mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut oleh Menma yang tak jauh darinya, hanya menatapnya melalui ekor matanya sebentar dan kembali menatap serius kepulan debu dihadapannya.

Karena Arthur juga seuju dengan ucapan Menma. Dia juga merasa kecepatannya disamai oleh Naruto yang notabennya tak memiliki energy spiritual.

'seberapa kuat kau Naruto-san..' batin Arthur.

Berebda dengan halnya Hinata yang saat ini menatap cemas Naruto. dia hanya bisa berdoa tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena dia takut, jika dia masuk ke arena, malah dia menjadi beban untuk kedua pihak.

'semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto..' batin Hyuga itu sedih.

.

Wush!

"hahaha!.. mati kau sampah!.." Riser tampak muncul dari kepulan debu yang menutupi arena barusan dengan terbang keatas dengan sepasang Magic **[Fire wing]** miliknya. Dia melayang dengan bebasnya diudara menatap angkuh kepulan debu dibawahnya.

"sungguh aku tak mengira sekuat ini manusia clan Phoenix.."

"a-apa!.." mata Riser tampak melotot menyaksikan siluet seseorang didalam debu itu.

Sekian detik, debu itu hilang dan menyisakan Naruto yang dimana pakaiannya tampak hangus tersisa seragam putihnya saja yang dimana seragam lengan kirinya telah tak ada dengan luka bakar dibeberapa bagian ditubuhnya.

"tak ku sangka.. selain **[Regenerasi]** yang kau miliki, kau memiliki sihir skala besar yang memebuatku lengah karena berusaha menghabisimu.." ucap Naruto datar seperti taka da efek apapun pada luka bakarnya itu. karena memang luka seperti ini sudah biasa baginya yang bahkan pernah hampir mati melawan Legend of Heavy dragon sebelumnya. Ini taka da apa-apanya.

"kau!.. akan ku habisi kau kali ini sampah!.." teriak Riser marah, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diudara sambil memandang bengis Naruto yang ada beberapa meter dibawahnya.

 **[Great Fireball]!..**

Wush!

Naruto memicingkan matanya ketika melihat bola api raksasa diatas Riser yang suhunya terasa dikulit pemuda beriris blue shapire itu. dia memejamkan matanya berkonsentrasi.

"hahaha!.. apa kau sudah pasrah ha!.. aku akan membunuhmu disini!.." Riser berteriak menghina Naruto yang dihadapannya tampak sudah pasrah.

.

"A-APA!.. Riser sudah gila jika akan menggunakan sihir tingkat tingginya itu.." Rossweiss tampak kaget dan menatap serius Riser.

"sial.. ku harap Sona dan yang lainnya siap dengan ini.." Kaguya hanya bisa berharap para penjaga Kekkai disekitar arena ini siap dengan kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi akibat tehnik yang dikeluarkan Riser ini.

"ara~ara~.. apa kita tak akan berbuat sesuatu Kaguya-kaichou?.. kita bisa dengan mudah menggagalkan tehnik itu dari sini.." Akeno yang tetap dengan gaya menggodanya memberikan pendapatnya pada Kaguya.

"jangan.. aku ingin melihat Naruto itu mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya kali ini.. biarkan ini menjadi pertarungan Naruto untuk menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya.." balas Kaguya penasaran pada Akeno yang ada di belakang sebelah kirinya.

"fuu~fuu~.. baiklah Kaichou.." ucap Akeno dengan gaya khas'nya.

.

Wuss!

Naruto memejamkan matanya ketika bola api raksasa itu dilemparkan kearahnya. Dia dapat merasakan panasnya bola api itu yang perlahan hampir membakar tubuhnya.

Namun sepersekian detik, kelopak mata beriris blue shapire itu terbuka dan sebuah kalimat terucap dari Naruto..

 **[Ittou shura]..** wuss!

BLAAARRR!

Ledakan besar terjadi ketika bola api raksasa itu mengenai tempat Naruto berpijak sebelumnya. Membuat Arena Battle di gedung E itu langsung hancur luluh lantak dengan bangku penonton yang juga ikut hancur hanya menyisakan cekungan besar dalam ruangan yang sangat luas itu. debu berterbangan dimana-mana menutupi arena.

Tak ada yang terlihat disana. Hanya siluet seorang bersayang yang terlihat terbang diatas arena.

"HA HA HA!.. MATI KAU SAMPAH!.. HAHAHA!.." Riser yang tampak terbang dengan sayap apinya itu terlihat tertawa dengan sangat yakinnya karena dia mengira serangannya telah membunuh Naruto yang dihadapannya terlihat pasrah.

.

Krrtt! Pyar!

Kekkai yang melindungi murid-murid yang ada didekat Kaguya dan lainnya tampak retak dan pecah setelah menerima efek dari serangan Riser.

"Naruto!.." Hinata yang berada di dalam sihir pertahanan milik sorcerer yang ada dipinggiran itu tampak menatap sedih. Dimana tempat itu kini terlihat hancur dengan cekungan yang luas seluas arena itu. tak ada yang tersisa.

"tenanglah Hinata.. semua akan baik-baik saja." Kaguya yang ada disebelah Hinata tampak menenangkannya. Namun Kaguya tau, ini tak akan berakhir dengan begitu saja. Pandangan Kaguya tampak mengobservasi setiap sudut dari Gedung E ini.

"ta-tapi Otsutsuki-san-.."

"lihatlah.. Hinata.." ucapan Hinata tampak dipotong oleh Kaguya dan menyuruhnya ikut melihat dimana pandangan Kaguya saat ini..

"Na-naruto.." mata indah Hinata tampak terbelalak menyaksikan yang terjadi didepannya saat ini..

.

"ara~ara~.. Naruto-kun memang penuh kejutan..fu~fu~." Akeno juga tampak terkejut dengan yang disaksikannya saat ini.

"kau benar akeno.. dia memang pria yang penuh kejutan.." Rossweiss ikut menyetujui ucapan Akeno yang ada didekatnya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi saat ini. wajah cantiknya tampak tersenyum manis menatap apa yang terjadi.

.

"dia..grr, siapa dia sebenarnya!.." berbeda dengan reaksi dari Menma yang menatap semakin benci.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang tampak wajahnya mengeras.

Begitu pula dengan para murid disana yang terlihat semakin tidak suka, benci, marah dan sebagainya. Karena dihadapan mereka semua yang ada saat ini..

"kau tertawa kenapa,.. Phoenix-san?.."

Deg!

Sebuah suara yang mengintruksikan pendengaran Riser membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika. Jantungkan seakan dibuat berhenti berdetak karena mendengar suara datar dari seseorang yang baru saja dianggap telah binasa karena serangan berskala besar miliknya itu.

"ta-tak mungkin!.. kau!.." ucap Riser tak percaya.

Karena saat ini, dipandangannya, bahkan semua orang yang ada di gedung itu, terlihat Seorang pemuda beriris blue Shapire bersurai pirang memegang Tantou ditangan kirinya dan menatap datar Riser..

Tampak berdiri terbalik diatap bangunan arena Battle.

Atau bisa dibilang berdiri terbalik. Karena seakan kakinya memiliki perekat yang membuatnya bisa menempel dimana saja.

Tampak saat ini aura transparan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

"kau!.. heyaa!.."

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Riser yang tampak kembali dari shoknya, langsung kembali menyerang Naruto dengan melemparkan puluhan bola api kearah Naruto.

Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Namun seakan sebuah ilusi. Dimana setiap bola api yang dilempar kearah Naruto tampak hanya melewatinya saja bagaikan hantu. Dan membentur atap itu hingga membuat ledakan disetiap benturan api itu.

'a-apa?!.. kenpa seranganku tak mengenainya sama sekali?!.. adaaapa ini..' batin Riser yang terus melemparkan bola apinya kearah Naruto. namun tetap tak ada yang mengeaninya karena seakan Naruto hilang dari satu tempat ketempat lain di atas atap itu dengan tetap berdiri terbalik.

"cukup main-mainya.."

Nada dingin itu terdengar dari Naruto dan sangat jelas ditelinga Riser ketika dia berhenti menyerang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang seperti tak ada efek apa-apa. Membuat Riser yang saat ini menatap horror Naruto.

Sring!

Crass!

"arrg!.."

Mata dari penerus clan Phoenix itu terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba Naruto kembali menghilang dari hadapannya dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya karena tangan kanannya harus terputus.

Sring! Crass!

"arrgg!"

Kembali Riser berteriak kesakitan ketika merasakan tangan kananya kembali terpotong sebelum tangan kirinya selesai beregenerasi.

Sring! Crass! Sring! Crass! Sring! Crass! Sring! Crass! Sring! Crass!

"AARRGG!"

Suara teriakan Riser menggema di arena itu. ketika seluruh tubuhnya dipotong-potong seperti daging cincang oleh Naruto yang gerakannya tak bisa dibaca sama sekali oleh Riser. Dimana saat ini tubuh Riser seperti orang yang disiksa diudara ketika tubuhnya yang dipotong-potong itu kembali beregenerasi kembali, namun kembali dipotong. Itu semua terjadi sangat cepat, sehingga membuat Riser hanya pasrah menerima tubuhnya dicincang.

.

Dari pinggiran arena tampak semua orang dari kedua Ras menatap horror kejadian dihadapan mereka. Mereka semua menatap jijik tubuh Riser yang terpotong-potong itu. bahkan ada yang mutah-mutah ditempat.

Namun yang pasti, semua yang ada disana menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan saat ini. membuat mereka berpikir dua kali ketika akan ikut masuk ke arena.

Bahkan taka da yang berkomentar akan kejadian ini. hanya terpaku pada apa yang mereka saksikan.

.

Duagh!

Wuss!

Brakk!

Kepala dan Tubuh yang hanya setengah tanpa tangan dan kaki itu meluncur jatuh kebawah ketika ditendang oleh Naruto tanpa ada rasa perikemanusiaan sama sekali. Dan membentur tepat ditengan cekungan besar diarena itu.

Tap

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus tak jauh dari tubuh tak utuh yang teronggok dengan darah yang ada disetiap inci tubuh itu.

"aku tau kau memiliki Regenerasi tinggi.. tapi tetap saja jika semakin lama kau terkena serangan berakibat fatal, regenerasimu juga akan semakin melambat.." ucap Naruto pada Riser yang saat ini sekarat dengan dinginnya.

Riser tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya yang tak beregenerasi lagi itu terlihat menyedihkan. Darah disekujur tubuhnya dan kelopak matanya yang terbuka setengah, hanya bisa memandang takut Naruto. tampak jelas dari sorot matanya yang meminta belas kasihan. Sayap api ditubuhnya pun telah hilang.

Bahkan hanya untuk berkata saja, Riser tak sanggup. Dia hanya pasrah jika sorcerer terlemah menurutnya yang ada didepannya saat ini akan membunuhnya.

" berakhir sudah-.."

 **(Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu)**!

Niat untuk membunuh Riser ditempat dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai dari kantung ninja'nya dengan tangan kanannya, tampak harus dia urungkan dengan melompat salto kebelakang beberapa meter akibat serangan peluru air berbagai ukuran yang bahkan sampai puluhan itu. dan mengenai tempatnya berdiri.

Tap!

 **[light Spear]**!

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna. Namun, belum selesai dia bernapas lega, puluhan tombak cahaya seukuran manusia itu membuatnya harus kembali melompat dan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya untuk menghindarinya. Membuat tombak itu menancap ditanah tempatnya berpijak.

Tap.

Naruto kembali mendarat dan berdiri dimana posisinya saat ini jauh dari Riser, dan memandang siapa yang menghujaninya dengan kedua jenis serangan berbeda itu.

Tap Tap Tap

Wuss Wuss Wuss

Dihadapan Naruto, tampak lima orang shinobi dan lima orang sorcerer yang tampak memandang Naruto marah. Kesepuluh orang pengguna itu adalah murid yang tadi ada di pinggiran arena ini. dengan kata lain, mereka yang juga tak suka dengan Naruto.

"kalian juga ingin mati rupanya.." Naruto berkata datar pada kesepuluh orang itu.

Kesepuluh orang itu hanya menatap marah Naruto. tanpa banyak bicara, lima shinobi itu kembali berlari kearah Naruto dengan melemparkan sebuah kunai mereka masing-masing..

 **(Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu)**!

Lima kunai yang mengarah kepada Naruto berubah menjadi puluhan yang meluncur dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

Wuss! wuss! wuss!

Sret! Sret!

Tak mau tubuhnya terluka tertusuk puluhan kunai itu, Naruto menghindarinya dengan kecepatannya yang lebih unggul.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Sementara menghindari kunai itu, beberapa kunai sisanya ditangkis dengan senjata Naruto. kemudian melompat kesamping berusaha mengobservasi lawannya.

Sring!

Blarr!

Benar saja, ketika Naruto baru mendarat ditempatnya muncul linkaran sihir yang berada dibawahnya dan meledak seketika oleh serangan jarak jauh milik lima sorcerer. Namun sayang, ledakan itu tak mengenai sasarannya karena Naruto kembali melesat maju kearah lima shinobi yang juga merengsek maju kearahnya.

"heyaa!"

Para shinobi berteriak seakan memberikan semangat pada diri mereka sendiri dan berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan taijutsu dan kunai yang mereka bawa.

Seperti slow motion, ketika jarak antara Naruto dan kelima Shinobi itu tersisa 2 meter, Naruto kembali mengaktifkan tehniknya..

 **[Ittou Shura]**

Blarr! Sring!

"a-apa!" para shinobi itu kaget ketika tanah tempat Naruto berlari sebelumnya hancur diiringi hilangnya Naruto dari pandangan mereka.

Slow motion tampak mereka rasakan ketika hawa membunuh terasa dari belakang mereka para shinobi yang saat ini berhenti dan mencari keberadaan Naruto. dimana mereka dapat merasakan killing intens dari seorang dibelakang mereka.

 **[Line Drive]**

Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

"ARRGG!"

Kelima orang shinobi itu hanya dapat membelalakan mata mereka ketika merasakan sebuah serangan satu arah atau satu tusukan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang tak terlihat oleh mata dari belakang mereka. yang membuat semua tubuh mereka mendapat sabuah serangan yang mengakibatkan tersayat-sayat dan diakhiri dengan mereka yang terpelanting keudara kedua arah.

Seperti air yang dibelah dua dengan sebuah tusukan berkekuatan penuh.

Dan mereka dapat melihat seorang yang tadi dibelakang mereka, saat ini berpindah didepan mereka yang tak lain adalah Naruto. sebelum mereka menutup mata mereka dengan keadaan sekarat.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

 **[Light Spear]**!

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Beberapa detik Naruto menghirup nafas setelah aksi sadisnya, dia dibuat terkejut dengan tiga buah tombak cahaya milik tiga sorcerer dimana setiap didepan telapak tangan sorcerer itu ada lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan tombak cahaya itu yang kini melesat cepat kearah Naruto.

Sring!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Hanya butuh sedikit gerakan bagi naruto yang saat ini dalam mode **[Ittou Shura]** untuk menghindari tombak cahaya itu dan menancap di tanah.

"Heya!"

Sepersekian detik insting bertarungnya merasakan bahaya dari arah belakangnya. Yang benar saja, kedua orang sorcerer sisanya muncul dengan berteriak dari belakangnya sambil mengarahkan pukulan berlapis sihir yang terbukti dari tangannya yang dilapisi aura biru muda.

Namun dengan mudah dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan memutar tubuhnya menghadap kedua sorcerer itu lalu menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan kedua sorcerer itu dan melmparkannya jauh kearah ketiga sorcerer sebelumnya hingga mereka saling bertabrakan.

Bruk!

Kelima sorcerer yang saling bertabrakan itu terpental karena kuatnya lemparan Naruto yang masih dalam mode tehniknya.

'hah.. hah.. kuso,.. tubuhku mulai merasakan efeknya.' Batin Naruto yang saat ini tampak kelelahan dengan Nafas yang sedikit tersengal. Tehnik mode'nya saat ini telah hilang.

 **(katon: Gokkakyu no Jutsu)**!

Wuss!

Blarr!

Baru saja Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya beberapa detik, muncul bola api besar dari belakangnya yang melesat cepat kearahnya dan meledak menghancurkan tanah tempatnya berpijak tadi. Karena saat ini Naruto telah melompat ke samping dengan melihat kearah asal serangan.

Ternyata sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi beberapa meter yang baru ikut andil dalam pertarungan ini ketika tubuhnya mulai kelelahan.

"kau sudah sampai batasmu ya.. sayang sekali, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"tampaknya kau yakin sekali Uchiha.." balas Naruto yang tak kalah datar dari Sasuke.

Syutt!

Jlebb! Jlebb!

Insting Naruto kembali berteriak ketika merasakan serangan dari belakannya yang saat ini menghadap Sasuke. Ternyata dua buah Rantai Chakra yang melesat kearahnya berusaha menusuknya dari belakang, namun kembali Naruto melompat kesamping lumayan jauh demi menjaga jarak dari kedua sisi. Hingga kedua Ranti itu menancap di tanah tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"sial.. **(Chain)'** ku tak mengenainya.." ternyata Menma'lah yang tadi menyerang Naruto. karena terlihat Rantai chakra yang menancap itu terhubung dengan punggung menma yang saat ini berjalan santai kearah Sasuke. Tampak kedua Rantai chakra itu kembali kebelakang punggung Menma dan berkumpul dengan sebuah Rantai chakra lainnya. Berarti ada 3 Rantai chakra yang dikendalikan Menma saat ini.

"apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu dobe?.." ucap Sasuke pada menma tanpa melepas tatapan datarnya pada Naruto yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"yah,..aku telah membawa tubuh ayam panggang itu dan shinobi lain yang terluka kepada Kaguya untuk dipindahkan keruang UKS untuk disembuhkan oleh Medic disana.." balas Menma.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Lima orang sorcerer yang menyerang Naruto tadi kembali muncul dibelakang kedua shinobi itu. dengan tombak cahaya ditangan mereka.

"kami akan membantumu Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san.." salah satu sorcerer itu berkata.

"hm.." balas Sasuke"

"yosh!.. kita bunuh dia. Walaupun kita berduaa saja sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya teme!.."

"biarkan saja dobe.. mereka akan menjadi tameng untuk kita.." balas Sasuke pelan hingga hanya didengar oleh Menma.

"haha.. kau pandai juga teme.."

.

 **Naruto POV**

Mereka berusaha bersatu untuk mengalahkanku. Tidak, aku yakin si Uchiha itu punya rencana lain terhadap para sorcerer itu. dan yang ku lihat saat ini, Kaguya-kaichou dan Rossweis-san taka da ditempatnya. Aku yakin mereka berdua membawa si Phoenix itu dan lainnya ke ruang pemulihan.

Dan hanya tersisa Hinata, Miyuki dan Akeno yang menyaksikan. Sedangkan Sitri-san dan sepuluh shinobi san sorcerer yang tersisa sedang menjaga Kekkai diluar sana. Tapi kenapa dengan Miyuki?, dari tadi dia hanya diam tak bersuara. Tatapannya kenapa berbeda sejak saat di dalam ruang sidang dari tatapannya waktu itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya.

Eren juga tampak disana. Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. dia hanya diam, berbeda saat didalam ruang tadi. Padahal dia ada disudut itu setelah aku sampai disini sejak awal. Dia hanya menatapku bagaikan takut saat ini. Ntahlah.

Tapi aku harus focus untuk saat ini. pertarunganku belum selesai.

Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini. jika aku menggunakannya sekali lagi, tubuhku memang masih mampu bertahan. Tapi jika musuh yang datang semakin banyak, aku tak akan bisa bergerak lagi karena efek [Ittou Shura] yang digunakan berkali-kali.

Terpaksa aku harus menggunakannya..

Aku memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku berusaha berkonsentrasi dan membukanya setelah sekian detik. Menggunakan kesempatan terakhirku sebelum menggunakan [Ittou Shura] sekali lagi.

"baiklah.." gumam diriku sendiri.

Crass!

Aku menggores sedikit ibu jari tangan kananku. Dan mengoleskan darah di ibu jari tanganku ke telapak tangan kiriku horizontal setelah sebelumnya Tantou milikku kutancapkan ditanah dekat kaki kiriku.

Aku menyatukan kepalan tangan kananku dengan telapak tangan kiriku yang terolesi darahku. Menggunakan **'Blood seal'** khusus milikku sendiri. Dan berkonsentrasi..

 _Aku yang memiliki keterbatasan_

 _Aku yang tak memiliki apapun selain jiwa dan ragaku_

 _Dengan jiwa dan ragaku, kupersembahkan padamu_

 _Aku memanggilmu wahai sang dewi yang tersegel_

 _Muncullah dan tunjukkan wujudmu!_

" _muncullah wahai kau sang cahaya_!.." aku melafalkan mantra pemanggilku dengan lantang diakhir kalimat.

 **[Saber]**!

Sring!

Aku meneriakkannya dan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir besar yang bercahaya, berlambang sebuah sayap malaikat putih yang muncul diantara kedua tanganku. Aku memisahkan kedua tanganku yang menyatu secara perlahan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, muncullah sebuah gagang pedang yang panjang dan terus kutarik tanpan menyentuhnya. Hingga memunculkan sebuah **Great Sword** yang melayang didepanku horizontal.

Hingga ku gengganm gagangnya yang cukup untuk dua tangn itu dengan tangan kiriku.

Jleb!

Aku menancapkannya ditanah tepat didepanku. Dimana wujud pedang itu memeiliki diameter sekitar 30 cm dan panjang kseluruhan hampir menyamai dengan tinggi ku. Kedua bilah tajamnya tertutup sebuah kain putih panjang yang melilitinya hingga keujung antara gagang dan bilahnya.

 **Naruto POV END.**

.

"a-apa!.. dia memiliki pedang sebesar itu!.." Menma tampak terbelalak ketika sejak awal Naruto memunculkan lingkaran sihir dan kemunculan Great Sword yang tak ukurannya gila itu!.

Sama halnya dengan semua orang yang ada di dalam gedung E itu. tampak terbelalak tak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka. Pedang yang ditutupi kain itu memiliki ukuran yang tak wajar.

Bahkan Eren, Miyuki tampak kagum dengan pedang yang dimiliki Naruto.

Sasuke tampak mengaktifkan **(Sharingan)** tiga tomoe miliknya. Wajahnya mengeras melihat pedang itu.

"pedang yang terkesan biasa yang muncul dari lingkaran Magic unik. Yang bahkan si pemanggil tak memiliki [Mana] dalam tubuhnya.. kau memang menarik Naruto-san" ucap Arthur yang daritadi hanya diam, dan kini tampak semakin terkejut dengan Naruto.

"ara~ara~.. dia memang calon suami yang pantas.. fu~fu~" lain halnya dengan Akeno yang tampak semakin tergoda dengan Naruto yang penuh kejutan itu. membuat Miyuki yang mendengarnya melotot tak suka kearah Akeno yang hanya tersenyum menggoda membalas pelototan Miyuki.

.

"jangan takut!.. ayo serang!.." Menma yang berteriak langsung memberikan intruksi pada para sorcerer yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. Membuat kelima sorcerer itu berlari menerjang Naruto.

" **tunjukkan kekuatanmu, 'Saber'**!.."

Sleb!

Naruto menggenggam Saber dengan tangan kirinya dan memposisikannnya lurus kedepan. Seakan menantang kelima sorcerer yang merengsek maju itu.

Syutt!

Srett!

Seorang sorcerer paling depan melempar tombak cahayanya kearah kepala Naruto, namun dengan mudah Naruto memiringkan kepalanya hingga hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Syutt!

Trank!

Kembali sorcerer kedua melempar tombak cahayanya dan ditangkis dengan mudah dengan sisi lebar dari Saber.

Duagh! Syutt!

Jleb!

"arrgg!"

Tak mau tinggal diam, Naruto mengaitkan kaki kirinya yang masih memakai sepatu itu kepada tantou yang menancap ditanah disebelah kaki kirinya itu dan menendang gagangnya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga meluncur tepat kearah sorcerer pertama yang memang paling depan. Dan menancap tepat di tenagah perutnya hingga ujung antara gagang dan bilahnya. Membuat sorcerer itu berteriak kesakitan dan tumbang.

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto berjalan santai dengan Saber yang diseret di tangan kirinya menuju 4 sorcerer yang tersisa yang berlari kearahnya.

"heayaa!"

Sring! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Sorcerer kedua tampak melompat sambil menciptakan tiga lingkaran sihir didepannya. Dan muncul tiga tombak cahaya yang melesat kearah Naruto.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Ketiga tombak cahaya itu terpental kesegala arah ketika Naruto mengayunkan Saber untuk menangkis tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah. Bahkan seperti tak berpengaruh dengan ukurannya yang besar itu. karena jika dilihat dari jauh saja sudah terlihat sangat berat.

Trank! Pyarr!

Sorcerer ketiga tampak sampai didepan Naruto yang berjalan, mengayunkan tombak cahayanya secara vertical kearah kepala Naruto. namun dengan mudah naruto mengangkat Saber horizontal diatas kepalanya. Membuat kedua benda takam itu berbenturan. Namun tombak cahaya itu langsung pecah menjadi partikel cahaya kembali.

Duagh!

"choug!.."

Dengan cepat Naruto menggunakan ujung gagang Saber untuk menyerang ulu hati sorcerer itu hingga memuntahkan darah.

Srett! Duagh!

Blarr!

Tak memberi ampun, Naruto kembali dengan cepat memberikan tendangan berputar kearah kepala sorcerer yang sedang kesakitan itu dengan tumit kakinya. Membuat sorcerer itu melucur jauh kearah kiri Naruto dan menabrak dinding pembatas penonton hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Wush! Duagh!

Tak hanya itu, bersamaan dengan penyerangan sorcerer ketiga tadi, muncul sorcerer keempat dari depannya yang berusaha menusuk Naruto dengan tombak cahanyanya. Namun dalam posisi yang baru stabil setelah melakukan tendangan berputar tadi, Naruto yang posisinya masih memungguni sorcerer keempat itu menggunakan ujung bilah tajam Saber yang posisinya terbalik, atau gaya memegang senjata khas Naruto untuk menusuk tepat diperut sorcerer itu. namun tak menembus tubuhnya, menancap saja tidak. Seperti sebuah pedang runcing terlilit kain yang tak memberikan luka fisik pada musuhya.

"Cought!.."

Duagh!

Blarr!

Sorcerer itu tak diberi ampun. Walaupun mmuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya akibat serangan ujung lancip saber yang melukai organ dalamnya, Naruto melakukan tendangan salto kebelakang tepat mengenai kepala sang korban hingga membentur tanah dibawahnya dan membuat ledakan kecil. Sorcerer itu tak sadarkan diri seketika.

Swush!

Tap!

Setelah penyerangan itu, Naruto melompat kedepan satu meter dan mendarat sempurna.

Swush! Duagh!

Namun, baru saja Naruto mendarat dengan mulus. Sebuah sabetan tombak cahaya yang mengarah kekepalanya. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto telah membaca gerakan sorcerer ke lima itu dan memghindarinya dengan melakukan sikap kayang. Lalu bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto mengayunkan Saber horizontal kearah perut sang sorcerer itu.

"Chough!.."

Wuss!

Blarr!

Sorcerer itu langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang Naruto yang masih berputar searah jarum jam itu, dia melempar tubuh sorcerer itu kearah depan dan menabrak sorcerer kedua yang baru saja ingin menyerang. Dan membuat kedua tubuh itu meluncur cepat kearah tembok dibelakang Sasuke dan Menma yang tampak terbelalak seperti hampir copot kedua bola mata mereka ketika kedua tubuh sorcerer itu melewati samping kanan kiri mereka berdua.

.

"lambat.." Naruto berhenti bergerak ketika semua sorcerer itu telah tak sadarkan diri. Dan ucapan dinginnya yang menusuk itu membangunkan Sasuke dan Menma dari keterkejutannya.

Membuat mereka berdua tampak memandang marah kearah Naruto.

"kau!.. Teme!, kita habisi dia bersamaan!.."

"hm.."

Kedua shinobi itu yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari Naruto, bersamaan mebuat Heandseal.

 **(Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu)**

 **(Fuuton: Atsugai)**!

Wuss! grrooaarr!

Sasuke dan Menma yang telah menyelesaikan Heandseal'nya mengeluarkan jutsu mereka dengan intensitas besar. dimana kedua jutsu tingkat B itu menyatu menjadi sebuah Naga api raksasa seukuran sepuluh meter dengan pisau angina diseluruh inci tubuh Naga api itu. melesat dengan kecepatan penuh ditambah Wind element yang membuatnya semakin cepat. Melesat kearah Naruto.

"mati kau sampah!.. hahaha!.." berteriak bengis ketika jutsu yang bersatu menjadi jutsu tingkat A itu melesat kearah Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatap serius dengan Sharingan'nya yang masih aktif.

.

Sringg!

"NARUTO!" / "Naru-nii!"

Semua orang yang tersisnya disekitar Arena itu tampak berteriak memanggil nama Naruto yang saat ini menjadi sasarang naga api angin raksasa itu.

Bahkan Hinata tampak meneteskan airmatanya saat dalam keadaan slow motion setiap orang disana menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir Teleport Akeno. dangan semua orang disana diteleport paksa oleh Akeno yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir raksasa untuk Hinata, Miyuki, Eren, Arthur dan korban sorcerer lainnya yang dibawa sebelumnya oleh Arthur dengan kecepatannya kearah mereka berlima.

.

.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Naga api angin pemotong itu. memposisikan tubuhnya dimana kedua kakinya membuat kuda-kuda. Tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang Saber terbalik seperti biasanya, erat. Dan tangan kanannya menggengang gagang sisanya biasa. Memposisikan pedangnya disebelah kiri tubuhnya yang merendah karena kuda-kudanya.

Berkonsentrasi penuh..

'ku pinjam kekuatanmu, Saber..' batin Naruto.

 **[Saber art: Parrying]!**

Saber mengeluarkan pendar cahaya putih yang perlahan semakin terang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang besar Saber miliknya yang dimana bilah tajamnya berada dibawah dan gaganngnya diatas digenggam dengan kedua tangannya yang dimana posisi pedang besar itu disebelah kiri tubuhnya seperti biasa. Berputar sebanyak dua kali. dan mengarahkan sisi lebar Saber yang bercahaya itu didepan nya..

Dan dengan keras, Naruto menancapkannya ditanah dengan gagangnya yang masih dia genggam degan kedua tangannya.

Sring! Wuss! Grroarr!

 **BLAAAARRRRRRR!**..

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Sekian menit berlalu. Academi Hagun yang sebelumnya tampak tenang, berubah mengalami getaran hebat yang berasal dari gedung E sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ini gedung E yang sebelumnya tampak rapid an indah dari luar, kini terlihat debu dan asap mengepul membumbung tinggi menutupi area itu. ntah bagaimana keadaan gedung dan seisinya itu saat ini.

Bahkan semua penghuni Academi Hagun tampak keluar dari kelas mereka semua yang awalnya jam pelajaran masih belangsung. Kini ramai disaksikan banyak orang.

Sring!

Muncul lingkaran sihir besar didekat kepulan asap tebal itu. dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul yang tak lain adalah Akeno, Rossweiss, Hinata, Miyuki, Eren, Arthur dan lima orang sorcerer yang tak sadarkan diri.

Dimana Hinata tampak terduduk dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dipipinya. Tak hanya itu, Miyuki yang bahkan sebelumnya bersikap dingin pada Naruto tampak menatap kosong pada gumpalan asap tebal dihadapanya saat ini.

Pikiran semua orang yang sebelumnya menyaksikan pertaruangan itu campur aduk. Bahkan ekspresi menggoda Akeno tak terlihat lagi. Dia menatap sedih pada Miyuki dan Hinata yang terlihat terpukul itu.

Rossweiss tampak menundukkan Wajahnya hingga membuat ekspresinya tak terlihat.

Namun berbeda dengan Eren yang tampak marah. Dan Arthur yang menatap serius gumpalan asap itu.

"NARUTOO!.. aku tau kau tak selemah itu!.. tunjukkan dirimu bodoh!. Sia-sia aku memperhatikanmu selama ini!.. aku salut denganmu yang selalu rendah hati itu. yang selalu tenang dalam hinaan tentang dirimu. Woii! Naruto!.." Eren tampak berteriak kearah gumpalan asap itu. hingga menggema diarea academi. Suaranya bahkan seperti hampir membuat pita suaranya putus. Namun ekspresi marahnya berbanding terbalik dengan air mata yang tampak menetes.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan. Marah bercampur sedih. Dia tau Naruto tak selemah itu. bahkan pertarungan tadi tak sampai kekuatan penuh dari pemuda beriris blue shapire itu. bahkan dia pernah melihat Naruto menghancurkan sebuah batu besar didekat hutan dipagi hari ketika dia berlatih pagi. Tak sengaja bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengikutinya. Dan dari penglihatannya, Naruto bahkan menghancurkan batu besar itu dengan satu pukulan. Dan gerakannya yang cepat itu membuatnya terkesan.

Tak mungkin Naruto mati semudah ini!. batin Eren.

Selang beberapa menit. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Para murid mulai berdatangan mendekat kearah mereka. Asap mulai menipis dan sedikit menampakkan pemandangan gedung E yang rusak parah dari bayangan-bayangan yang terlihat.

"kau.. berisik Eren.."

Deg!

Detak jantung siapapun yang ada diarea gedung E itu seperti merasakan detak jantungya berhenti berdetak sementara. Dengan tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba kaku karena mendengar sebuah suara dari kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang itu.

Bahkan Hinata yang tadi menangis sesenggukan tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisnya dan mendongak menatap kearah gedung E yang mulai tampak sedikit demi sedikit itu.

Begitupun Miyuki yang langsung membola kan matanya karena melihat siluet yang berdiri di balik kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang itu.

Bahkan semua orang yang saat ini ada di dekat gedung E itu tampak membola kan mata mereka menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan saat ini.

Kepulan asap dan debu itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Dan terlihat sosok manusia yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam Great Sword setinggi tubuhnya itu yang dipanggul di bahu kirinya. Menatap datar mereka semua.

Surai pirangnya tampak bergoyang karena hembusan angina lembut. Cahaya matahari tampak menyinari wajah tampan pemuda itu yang berada diantara puing-puing bangunan gedung E itu..

Wajah bahagia tampak diraut beberapa orang. Tak terkecuali Hinata, Miyuki, Akeno dan Rossweiss.

"Naruto!/Naru-nii!"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** mm. kyo lagi no koment deh.. tapi kyo pastiin chap depan alur kyo agak cepetin dan kekuatan Naruto akan semakin terlihat. Karena di chap ini udah terlihat sih. Dan yang pasti Naruto itu kuat. Kyo juga gak suka lah kalo Naruto lemah. Hehe.

 **Glosarium:**

1\. Great sword **Saber:** pedang berukuran lebar sekitar 30 cm, bermata dua lancip diujung, panjang keseluruhan 175 cm. dengan gagang panjang seukuran 3 genggaman tangan Naruto. dililit kain putih diseluruh bilah tajamnya.

Seperti biasa, jika para reader-san berkenan ingin melihat image yang berhubungan dengan fict kyo ini, senpai-senpai sekalian dapat meliahatnya di album fb kyo. Dengan nama fb kyo adalah..

 **Kyoigneel**

Image persis dengan image di akun kyo ini. dan yang mau jadi teman di FB juga boleh kok.. special thank's for all my reader and all my author-senpai.. :D

Sejujurnya sih, kyo suka bikin para readers penasaran, jengkel, marah dan lain-lain ke kyo. Bukan dalam hal negative si, tapi karena bagi kyo, dengan kalian begitu berarti kalian menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan dalam fict ini. rasa penasaran, menunggu dll. Yang jelas si itu pendapat kyo pribadi dalam hal positiv.

Tapi pasti kyo gk bakal ngecewain kalian kok. Itu cuma alur yang udah Kyo setting sedemikian rupa.

Jadi kyo mohon maaf untuk yang tersakiti karena fict kyo ini.

Dan jujur, kyo gak ada rasa benci dan lain-lain kok ke kalian semua. Hehe.

Thanks buat semua dukungannya.

Maaf buat semua yang review belom kyo balas satu persatu. Hehe. Tapi kyo sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian.

Dan jika kalian berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Review. Karna itu akan sangat membantu semangat dan menulis kyo

.

 **Chapter 6: First Quest**..


	6. Chapter 6

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** : First Quest..

.

.

.

Disebuah rumah sakit beberapa blok dari academi Hagun. Atau memiliki nama **Hagun Hospital.** Karena rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit umum, yang dimana pemiliknya adalah salah satu dari lima pilar shinobi. Dia menggunakan nama Hagun, karena kecintaannya terhadap academi itu. hingga membuat rumah sakit mewah dan sebesar itu ditengah kota. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena merupakan salah satu bangsawan dari lima pilar shinobi, kekayaannya melimpah. Belum lagi jabatannya sebagai ketua Medic di kerajaan vermilion ini, dan kepala sekolah di academi Hagun sendiri. Membuat rumah sakit ini free digunakan untuk para murid academi yang masih berstatus pelajar disana.

Disalah satu kamar diruang no 301 lantai 7. Pintu yang berwarna cream denganruangan dalam yang berwarna putih. Terlihat bersih dan rapi dengan beberapa perabotan penting untuk ruang bagi para pasien.

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang yang berdiri didepan jendela rumah sakit itu yang menghadap langsung kearah luar jendela dimana terdapat pemandangan kota soul yang indah. Wajah datarnya seperti biasa terlihat memandang kosong keluar sana. Pikirannya melayang dua hari lalu ketika pertarungannya melawan 13 orang sekaligus dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tak memiliki Mana itu.

 **Flashback on.**

Naruto yang terlihat berdiri tegak diantara puing-puing bangunan itu tampak memandang semua orang disekitar area gedung E ini datar. Pakaiannya tampak tak ada yang rusak kecuali bekas pertarungannya dengan Riser sebelumnya. Bahkan luka akibat ledakan yang menghancurkan gedung E saja tak ada. Hanya luka akibat Riser saja.

Dia tak peduli lagi skarang. Jika semua orang dari kedua pengguna itu menyerangnya secara bersamaan pun, dia tak peduli. Dia siap dengan adanya Saber disisinya.

Karena Saber lah yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dari musuh-musuhnya selama tiga tahun ini. Naruto tak takut jika seluruh academi kali ini menyerangnya dengan semua kekuatan mereka.

Karena Saber, adalah yang special dari senjata apapun baginya.

"Naruto-kun!.." tampak seorang gadis bersurai indigo berlari kearah Naruto setelah orang-orang yang sebelumnya menyaksikan pertarungannya tadi meneriakkan namanya. Terutama Eren, Hinata dan.. Miyuki?..

Ntahlah. Yang pasti Naruto tak mengerti dengan sikap adiknya itu saat ini.

Greb!

"Na-naruto-kun.. syukurlah kau baik-baik saja.. hiks.. aku menghawatirkanmu.." terlihat Hinata yang langsung memeluk Naruto sambil menangis. dimana Naruto tetap pada posisinya sambil memanggul Saber.

Naruto menatap datar Hinata.

Bersamaan dengan itu, datang Eren yang tampak Nyengir kearahya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kembali Naruto hanya menatap datar Eren.

'ternyata, seperti ini rasanya menjadi seorang yang diakui oleh orang-orang yang tak menganggapku berbeda.. yah, tak buruk juga." Naruto membatin sambil tersenyum simpul menatap surai indigo Hinata yang masih sesenggukan memeluknya.

Sring!

Dari penglihatan Naruto, Miyuki dari kejauhan tampak hanya membalikkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menghadap dirinya. Lalu menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir putih miliknya.

Tapi sebelum itu, tampak sedikit terlihat sebuah air mata yang menetes dan sebuah senyum manis yang memubuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

Begitu pula Akeno, Rossweis dan Arthur yang juga menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleport mereka. Dengan Akeno dan Rossweis yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Arthur hanya menatapnya dengan senyum simpul.

Mereka menghilang dengan membawa lima orang sorcerer yang tak sadarkan diri itu keruang penulihan. mungkin. Batin Naruto.

'adaapa dengan kedua gadis itu.. aneh..' batin Naruto heran.

Namun yang membuat Naruto kembali menatap dingin adalah, para murid lain dari kedua Ras yang tampak menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Shok, marah dan lainl-lain. Ntah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka. Kebenyakan dari mereka semua tampak tak suka memeandang Naruto.

'apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan.'

Sring!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul dihadapan Naruto, Eren dan Hinata yang saat ini menghentikan pelukannya dan ikut menatap lingkaran sihir itu dengan menghapus jejak air matanya.

Munculah Sona dari lingkaran sihir khas clan Sitri itu. gadis cantik berkacamata itu berjalan mendekati Naruto yang hanya menatap datar Sona.

"Berhenti.. aku yang akan melawanmu kali ini.." tak mau tinggal diam, Eren yang seperti tak mau temannya bertarung lagi, langsung maju kedepan Naruto untuk membela Naruto. menatap marah kearah Sona.

"tenanglah Jaeger-san.. aku tak berniat melanjutkan pertarungan itu.. lagi pula aku juga tak tertarik melawan Naruto-san." Ucap Sona datar.

"lalu.." Eren yang mengira jika Sona akan ikut andil dalam melawan Naruto tampak menatap serius Sona.

"te-tenanglah Eren-san.. mungkin ada sesuatu yang memang harus disampaikan Fukuu-kaichou." Ucap Hinata meyakinkan Eren.

Eren hanya menatap Hinata dari ekor matanya saja. Dan kembali menatap Sona.

"Hyuga-san benar. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan pada Naruto-san saat ini.. bahwa lima orang dari sorcerer yang menjaga Kekkai terluka parah akibat ledakan itu. dan sisanya hanya luka ringan. Dan yang terpenting aku hanya menyampaikan ini agar kau tau.. Riser selamat, dan Menma serta Sasuke juga. Mereka berdua tampak baik-baik saja.. dan mulai saat ini, kau harus berhati-hati Naruto-san.." ucap Sona.

"hm.." balas Naruto singkat. membuat perempatan puncul di surai hitam Sona.

"dan untuk masalah ini, aku, Kaguya dan lainnya yang mengurusnya ke kepala sekolah. Jadi kau hanya tinggal menerima surat perintah apa yang akan diberikan kepala sekolah untukmu karena masalah ini." ucap Sona datar.

"hm.."

'DIA!.. DASAR!, awas saja kau dasar Naruto bodoh!..' batin Sona emosi. Karena ucapan Naruto yang snagat singkat padat dan jelas! Itu. bahkan saat ini Sona tampak menundukkan wajahnya dengan aura yang tak mengenakkan yang dirasakan hanya oleh Naruto saja.

'hawa ini.. ' batin Naruto kembali merasakan hawa tak mengenakkan dari seorang makhluk yang disebut, Gadis itu.

"baiklah, aku akan pergi menemui Kaguya dan lainnya.. sebelum emosiku semakin tak bisa terbendung lagi!.." ucap Sona dengan wajah yang membuat Naruto menatap horror dan Eren yang terlihat nista dengan kedutan di daerah antara mulut dan pipi dengan keringat yang jelas-jelas mengalir deras dari seluruh tubuhnya ketika menatap Sona.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tampak tersenyum manis. Memaklumi Sona yang dibuat kesal karena sikap Naruto. tapi ntah kenapa bagi Hinata, sikap Naruto itu unik. Aneh memang. Disaat semua orang kesal dengan sikap Naruto itu, dia malah suka. Tapi yang jelas, Naruto itu baik.

Sring!

Sona menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya kembali.

Begitupun dengan para murid yang sepertinya menatap tak suka dengan Naruto, pergi dari sana. Dan ntah mengapa, banyak gadis dari kedua ras yang tiba-tiba pingsan dengan wajah memerah ketika menatap wajah Naruto yang kini tak menggunakan hodienya. Aneh. Batin Naruto menyaksikan kejadian itu.

.

"etto.. Naruto, apakah aku boleh melihat pedangmu itu?.." setelah kepergian murid-murid itu, terdengar suara Eren yang membuatnya kembali menatap Eren.

"kau yakin.. Eren?, ini berat.." Tanya naruto datar seperti biasanya. Membuat Hinata yang ada disebelah Naruto heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan imut. Namun sayang tak ada yang menyaksikannya.

"ya!.. aku yakin. Memangnya adaapa? Itu hanya pedang kan.. seberat apapun aku bisa mengangkatnya!.." balas Eren yang tampak kesal dengan Naruto karena seakan dia sedang bercanda dengan si kepala duren itu. batin Eren.

"baiklah.." Naruto tampak memegang Saber dengan kedua tangannya secara horizontal. Seperti seorang yang memberikan sebuah benda paling berharga baginya kepada orang lain.

Brakk!

"UWOOOO! NARUTO TOLONG!.."

Naruto hanya menatap datar Eren yang menerima pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya dan ketika Naruto menarik tangannya kembali, pedang itu langsung terjatuh kebawah dengan tangan Eren yang terjepit antara Saber dan tanah yang retak dengan sebuah cekungan kecil itu. hingga membuat tubuh Eren juga ikut terjunggkal kedepan dengan nista'nya.

"E-eren-san!.." Hinata yang tampak kaget dengan kejadian itu langsung maju kearah Eren dan berusaha membantu Eren dengan menarik dan mengangkat pedang besar terlilit kain itu dengan susah payah. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Bergeser 1 inci saja tidak. Membuat Eren menagis dengan Gajenya.

"aku kan sudah bilang.." Naruto menatap datar Eren yang dipendengarannya meminta tolong padanya untuk mengambil Sber lagi dengan tangisan ala anime yang pernah ditontonnya dulu ketika masih kecil.

Tap!

"arrggg!... ka-kau!.."

Baru saja Naruto berniat ingin mengambil Saber, seseorang yang paling ingin dijauhinya tiba-tiba datang ntah melompat darimana dan menarik telinganya taka da ampun hingga membuat Naruto terseret kebelakang.

"ku temukan juga akhirnya kau!.. dasar Nruto no baka!.. urusan kita belum selesai.." ucap gadis beriris rubi itu yang mnyeringai menatap Naruto.

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai putih dengan seragam siswi Hagun. Bintang enam sudut didalam lingkaran terlihat dikerahnya. Seoarang sorcerer menyebalkan yang pernah ditemuinya. Sial.. batin Naruto.

"ha?.." kedua orang yang tak lain adalah Hinata dan Eren tampak terkejut dan memandang heran kejadian didepan mereka itu. gadis bersurai putih yang terlihat _sangat_ akrap dengan Naruto itu tiba-tiba datang dengan melompat ntah dari mana. Membuat Eren yang sebelumnya meronta-ronta karena tangannya yang terjepit menjadi diam seketika menyaksikan kedua orang didepan mereka itu.

"lepaskan telingaku dasar uban!.." Naruto tampak kesal dengan gadis bersurai putih itu.

"tak akan!,.. sebelum kau ikut aku untuk menebus hutangmu dasar duren bego!.." gadis bersurai putih itu tak mau kalah.

"kau, Ellen viltaria-senpai dari Ras sorcerer?.." Hinata yang saat ini berdiri dari posisi duduk bersimpuh ditanah sebelumnya, bertanya pada gadis bersurai putih itu. seakaan hinata pernah tau tentang gadis itu.

"ah?.. ya, itu aku.. adaapa?,. Dan kau siapa?.." balas Ellen yang masih setia pada posisinya. Membuat kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruto.

"ti-tidak kok.. aku hanya seperti pernah tau tentangmu.. dan na-namaku, Hyuga hinata. Te-teman Naruto-kun. Salam kenal." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sedikit. tersenyum pada Ellen.

"oh.. kau temannya si, baka ini?.. termasuk dia juga?.." Ellen kembali bertanya pada Hinata sambil menunjuk Eren yang saat ini tersenyum kikuk kearahnya.

"y-ya.. begitulah.. " Eren tampak gugup diperhatikan secara intens oleh Ellen.

Mungkin Eren salah tanggap. Karena sebenarnya Ellen sedang memperhatikan pedang besar tertutup kain yang membuatnya tertarik itu.

"mm.. apa itu pedang?.. milik siapa?.." Tanya Ellen penasaran yang ntah pada siapa.

"ntahlah.." jawap Naruto cuek.

"i-itu milik Naruto-kun, Ellen-senpai.." Hinata yang menjawapnya.

Sementara Eren tampak tampak melototkan matanya. Dia baru ingat.

"UWAAA! Naruto cepat ambil pedang ini!.." ntah kenapa Eren kembali merasakan rasa sakitnya ketika teringat kembali bahwa tangannya masih terjepit oleh Saber.

"ha?.. kau tak bisa mengangkatnya sendiri?.. seberat itu kah?.."Ellen semakin penasaran dengan pedang besar berbalut kain putih itu. hingga dia melepaskan jeweranya pada telinga Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Saber yang masih tergeletak menindih tangan Eren itu.

"ugghh!?.. apa-apaan pedang ini!.. tak terangkat sama sekali,. Bergeser saja tidak.." Ellen tampak shok setelah usahanya untuk mengangkat Saber tak berhasil sama sekali.

"benar Ellen-senpai.. a-aku juga tak bs=isa mengangkatnya saama sekali.." Hinata juga tampak frustasi.

Bagaimana tidak, pedang biasa saja akan sangat mudah diangkat hanya dengan satu tangan. Tapi ini?, sudah ukurannya yang tak wajar, beratnya pun tak wajar!.. batin mereka bertiga.

Naruto yang mulai kasihan melihat Eren menangis dengan nista'nya, berjalan mendekati Saber dan berjongkok tepat didepan Eren. Semua orang alias tiga orang yang ada di sekitar Naruto tampak menatap serius apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Greb!

"APA!.."

Ketiga orang itu tampak shok. Karena dengan mudahnya, seperti seorang mengangkat tusuk gigi yang sangat kecil. Naruto dengan mudah menggenggam gagang Saber dan mengangkatnya lalu ia panggul lagi di pundak kirinya.

"kenapa kalian sekaget itu?.." Tanya Naruto datar dan sok polosnya.

"apa kau gila!. Benda itu bahkan tak bisa diangkat oleh kami bertiga!.. tapi kau? Dengan mudahnya mengambilnya seperti mengambil tusuk gigi!?.." Ellen tampak shok dan berkata pada Naruto.

"be-benar kata Ellen, Naruto-kun." Hinata tampak ikut mendukung Ellen.

"ntahlah.. mungkin dia menganggapku suaminya. Hingga dia nurut hanya denganku saja.." balas Naruto gaje, sambil menatap Saber dibahu kirinya sambil tersenyum.

Buagh!

"kau gila bodoh!.. taka da ceritanya manusia kawin dengan benda!.." Ellen semakin emosi dibuat oleh Naruto. sehingga dia menjitak kepala Naruto keras membuat Naruto mengaduh.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan Ellen yang terlihat akrap itu.

"?..."

Sussh!

Ketiga orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto, Ellen dan Hinata, tampak memandang sesuatu heran dan terkejut. Sesuatu yang berasal dari tangan Eren, yang saat ini hanya serius menatap tangannya tanpa terganggu dengan Naruto dan Ellen.

Tangan Eren mengeluarkan asap.

"adaapa degan tanganmu, Eren?.. apakah ini karena ulah Saber?" Tanya Naruto serius menatap Eren dan asap yang semakin lama semakin hilang itu.

"a-ah.. tidak kok Naruto., ini bukan karena pedangmu itu. ntahlah aku juga tak mengeri.." Eren tampak gugup dengan menyempunyikan tangannya kebelakang tubuhnya.

"benarkah Eren-san?.. kau ba-baik saja?.." tanya Hinata khawatir pada teman barunya itu.

Sementara Ellen hanya menatap bingung mereka bertiga. Karena memang dia baru datangm dan tak tau dengan masalah Eren.

"dia tak-.."

Brukk!

"Naruto/kun/baka!"

Indra pendengaran mereka bertiga yang tak lain adalah Eren, Hinata dan Ellen mendengar Naruto yang hendak mengucakan sesuatu. Namun terpotong karena tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Sring!

Dan anehnya, pedang besar milik Naruto menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir putih berlambang sayap malakat yang muncul tepat dibawah Saber. Dan hilang dari sana.

Dan akhirnya ketiga orang itu ingin membawa Naruto keruang pemulihan. Tapi karena Hinata baru ingat jika saat ini tempat itu digunakan oleh Riser dan lainnya yang terluka, kemungkinan akan memperburuk keadaan jka kedua kubu itu bertemu dalam keadaan yang tak memungkinkan. Hingga akhirnya Ellen memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke Hagun hospital dengan lingkaran sihir Teleportnya.

Sementara Eren dan Hinata kembali ke kelas mereka dengan paksaan Ellen tentunya.

.

"hm.. kau memang menarik Naruto-kun.. ku tunggu kedatanganmu setelah kau pulih.." dari balik puing-puing bangunan yang hancur itu, tampak seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang sangat imut tampak tersenyum manis menyaksikan dari awal persidangan berlangsung hingga saat ini dirinya melihat Naruto dibawa oleH Ellen tanpa diketahui siapapun sejak awal.

"lebih baik aku masuk kelas.." ucap gadis misterius itu yang ternyata adalah siswi dari academi ini. dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

Kriet

Cklek

"kau sudah sadar Naruto-baka.."

Seorang gadis bersurai putih beriris rubi tampak masuk dari pintu yang tepat berhadapan dengan jendela ruangan itu. membuat lamunan Naruto buyar seketika dan memutar tubuhnya memandang datar seperti biasanya kepada gadis itu.

"kenapa kau ada disini?.." Tanya Naruto heran. Dan dari pandangannya, Ellen tampak seperti biasa, megikat rambutnya ponytail ke samping kanan. memakai pakaian berupa pakaian casual berupa kaus putih yang tampak ketat ditubuhnya dengan cardigan berlengan panjang biru sepinggul yang memang khusus tak dikancingkan memperlihatkan asetnya yang berbalut kausnya itu. Dan menggunakan rok pendek diatas lutut. Memakai high hills rendah.

'sepertinya dia pulang dari academi untuk berganti pakaian dan langsung kesini..' batin Naruto menatap Ellen.

"apa kau bodoh?.. ah, benar.. kau bahkan baru sadar setelah pingsan selama dua hari,." Ellen menjelaskan. Membuat ekspresi datar Naruto sebeumnya menjadi terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"a-apa?.. selama itu.." Naruto berkata tak percaya.

"yah. Apa kau biasanya seperti itu setelah bertarung?.. dan kau tau, aku yang setiap hari kesini menjengukmu loh.. walaupun ada Hinata dan yang lainnya juga, sih.." Ellen tampak berkata tanpa memandang Naruto yang menatapnya heran. Gadis bersurai seputih awan itu hanya sibuk duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur pasien yang ditempati Naruto sebelumnya sambil mengiris apel yang dia bawa saat ini.

"trimakasih.. dan dari pertanyaanmu yang pertama tadi,. Jawabanku tidak.. aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ntah kenapa, seperti ada yang menarikku masuk kedalam dan membuatku tak sadarkan diri.." Naruto tampak menjelaskan. dan hanya menatap datar Ellen yang masih belum selesai mengupas apel itu.

Karena selama ini Naruto memang tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. pingsan setelah bertarung?, itu hal konyol menurutnya. Tapi memang waktu itu dia merasa kesadarannya direnggut paksa oleh sesuatu yang ntah dia tak tau. Hingga membuatnya pingsan selama dua hari?, padahal rasanya baru kemarin. Batin Naruto.

"benarkah?, bukan efek dari pertarunganmu itu?.." aka Ellen mnyelidik. Menatap iris blue shapire itu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"kau,.. tau?.." Naruto bertanya dan menghiraukan maksut ejekan Ellen.

"hahaha.. apa kau bodoh?, kau itu cerdas'kan baka.. bahkan seluruh academi Hagun tau tentangmu saat ini.." Ellen menyeringai menatap Naruto yang berekspresi dingin kali ini.

"aku tak peduli.." Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menatap keluar jendela.

"yah,.. maksutku aku tau cerita tentangmu itu dari Akeno..aku tak menyangka, orang menyebalkan yang kutemui waktu itu ternyata tak memiliki,.. mmm..-"

"jika kau sudah tau kau boleh pergi dari sini.. aku tak pernah meminta belas kasihan siapapun. Termasuk dirimu.."

Perkataan Ellen dipotong begitu saja oleh Naruto ketika tau maksut dari ucapan Ellen tentang dirinya yang tak memiliki sumber energy spiritual seperti kedua Ras. Perkataan dingin dan menusuk Naruto itu membuat Ellen kaget. Namun hanya sebentar dan meletakkan apel ditangannya dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"bukan itu bodoh!.. memang yang kau maksut itu benar. Aku baru tau kau yang tak memiliki Chakra ataupun Mana, dan sebutanmu si tak berlambang itu setelah aku kembali dari Quest'ku.. tapi bukan berarti aku sebodoh mereka yang ada diluar sana.." Ellen menjeda kalimatnya sambil berkonsentrasi pada Mana ditubuhnya untuk mengaktifkan Ring dijari manisnya.

Cahaya muncul, dan hilang dengan sendirinya bersamaan dengan itu muncul sebuah benda tajam yang biasa digunakan oleh Naruto. sebuah Tantou digenggaman Ellen.

Naruto hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya saja.

"aku mendapatkannya dari Akeno yang mengambilnya dari Rossweis yang mendapatkannya tertancap di perut salah satu sorcerer Rank **Platinum.**. dan menyuruhku memberikannya padamu baka.." ucap Ellen yang menyodorkan Tantou milik Naruto itu.

Si pemilik surai pirang itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ellen. Memandang datar pada Tantou miliknya itu. dan mengambilnya perlahan, lalu memutarnya beberapa kali dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu meletakkannya di atas nakas dekat kasur pasiennya secara perlahan.

"trimakasih.. ini adalah Tantou dari Ras shinobi. Pemberian ibuku ketika aku kembali ke desa. Yang ku tahu dia adalah seorang sorcerer. Ntah dia mendapatkannya darimana." Ucap Naruto yang tampak memandang Tantou pemberian ibu Miyuki ketika dia melihat kamarnya yang terdapat sebuah Tantou didalam kotak yang tersegel dengan Blood Fuin. Buatan kepala desa konoha tentunya atas permintaan ibu Miyuki.

"yah, aku juga merasakan jika benda itu tampak berharga untukmu. Lagipula aku sudah bilangkan, jangan samakan aku dengan orang tolol diluaran sana yang memandangmu dari satu sisi.. aku suka sifatmu itu.." ucap Ellen meyakinkan Naruto dengan tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya disertai sedikit rona merah dipipinya.

Karena sejak dua hari lalu, Ellen menyelidiki kejadian Naruto. dia tau semua ceritanya dari sahabatnya diacademi, Akeno. Dan dari situlah, Ellen mulai menyukai sikap Naruto yang rendah hati, tegar, kuat. Bahkan Akeno bilang, saat deklarasi Naruto yang ingin membunuh, tak dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu. yang hanya membuat musuhnya merasakan pelajaran berharga.

Bahkan si Riser yang sombong itu skarat hingga dibutuhkan Air mata Phoenix untuk menyembuhkan luka fisiknya yang terbilang sangat parah itu. dimana hanya tersisa setengah tubuh atasnya saja. Namun dengan air mata phoenix itu, luka seberat apapun dapat disembuhkan. Walau dalam kasus Riser dibutuhkan 5 botol air mata Phoenix yang masing-masing isinya hanya satu tetes.

Karena untuk mendapatkan air mata itu sangatlah sulit.

Begitupun dengan cerita duo shinobi yang ikut andil dalam pertarungan itu. yang tak lain adalah Menma dan Sasuke dimana saat kejadian terakhir sebelum ledakan besar terjadi, mereka berdua meghilang dengan tehnik ninja mereka yang disebut **(Shunsin).** Yang digunakan mereka untuk menghindar dari efek ledakan itu. yang membuat mereka selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun. itu informasi yang Ellen dapatkan dari beberapa sumber. Terutama Akeno dan Kaguya.

"lalu.. apa maumu skarang?.." Tanya Naruto datar berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan Ellen beberapa centi.

"aka da.. aku akan menyimpan hutangmu untuk nanti. Tapi yang jelas, aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu.." ucap Ellen seraya memberikan sebuah surat beramplop putih dengan tanda di luarnya merupakan lambang academi Hagun.

"hmm?.. apa ini?.." Tanya Naruto bingung dan menerima amplop itu seraya membukanya.

"itu surat hukuman dari kepala sekolah untukmu baka. Karena merusak fasilitas sekolah.." ucap Ellen menyeringai.

"apa!..semahal ini kah?.." Naruto tampak melototkan matanya ketika melihat isi yang tertera di surat itu. dimana terlulis jika Naruto yang telah melanggar aturan, dan merusak fasilitas academi. Dan diharuskan membayar denda 1000k gold untuk biaya perbaikan gedung E.

Itu sama halnya dengan membeli sebuah desa beserta isinya!. Batin Naruto.

"tapi.. lunas?.." ucap Naruto. yang semakin dibuat bingung untuk kata-kata bersetempel _'lunas'_ di ujung bawah kanan itu.

"jangan-jangan.. kau!.." Naruto tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. dia menatap Ellen sambil memicingkan matanya.

"adaapa?.. aku hanya membantumu melunasinya saja.. dan hukumanmu itu terserah padaku. Itu yang dibilang kepala sekolah padaku.. " Ellen tampak bersidekap dibawah dadanya yang membuat terlihat semakin besar itu. dan ekspresi sok polosnya itu membuat Naruto semakin tajam menatap Ellen.

"aku akan melunasinya.." ucap Naruto datar dan merobek kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"silahkan. Tapi sebelum itu, kau akan menjadi bawahanku sampai kau melunasinya.. Naruto-kun.." ucap Ellen sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya genit.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Ellen lalu membalikkan tubuhnya mencari pakaiannya yang ada didalam nakas lalu pergi masuk kekamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu untuk berganti pakaian pasien hijaunya dengan pakaian santainya berupa kaus dengan jaket berlengan panjang hitam dan celana putih panjang bersepatu.

"kau mau kemana baka?!.. " Ellen yang melihat tingkah aneh pemuda pirang itu dibuat kesal.

"itu urusanku. Dan aku akan mencari gold sebagai pelunasan hutangku padamu dasar gumpalan daging.." balas Naruto datar mengambil Tantou'nya dan berjalan ke jendela lalu membukanya.

"hei!.. ini adalah surga bagi kaum pria baka!.." Ellen dibuat semakin kesal dengan wajah semburat merah dipipinya.

"hm?.. mungkin.."

Sret! Wuss!

Ucap Naruto seraya melompat keluar jendela dari lantai 7 itu. membuat Ellen segera menuju ke jendela dan melihat si pirang brengsek itu. batin Ellen.

"awas kau baka.." gumam Ellen sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut ketika melihat dari ketinggian itu, Naruto mendarat dengan sangat mulus di tanah. Dan berjalan kearah asrama mungkin. Karena saat ini waktu sudah hampir sore. Batin Ellen.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari diacademi Hagun.

Pemuda pirang yang berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang bejalan disampingnya. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang berangkat ke academi bersama seperti biasa.

Karena kepulangan Naruto yang mmembuat Hinata senang tadi malam dan langsung memeluk pemuda pirang itu. ntah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu akhir-akhir ini. mudah sekali dia terbawa perasaannya saat dekat dengan pemuda pirang disebelahnya ini.

"kau kenapa tersenyum sendiri seperti itu Hinata?.. Tanya Naruto yang melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya.

"taka da kok Na-naruto-kun.. a-aku hanya senang akhirnya kau bisa siuman kemarin." Ucap Hinata gugup seperti biasanya. Wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah khas gadis cantik bersurai indigo ini.

"hm?,.. yah, aku juga tak suka berlama-lama di rumah sakit. Lebih baik aku seharian dikamarku sendiri daripada dirumah sakit dengan bau obat-obatan itu.." balas Naruto.

"uhmm.." Hinata tampak tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk menanggapi keluhan Naruto.

Mereka berdua saat ini sampai digerbang pintu masuk academi Hagun. Banyak murid-murid lain yang juga baru datang dipagi hari ini. ramai seperti biasanya.

"Hinata, kau pergilah ke kelasmu dulu.. aku masih ada urusan.." ucap Naruto yang berhenti. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang mengikutinya.

"ba-baiklah Naruto-kun.. sampai nanti jam istirahat.." Hinata menurut pada Naruto dan berjalan mendahuluinya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Dan dibalas oleh Naruto dengan senyum simpul diwajah tampannya.

'maaf Hinata. Tapi aku tak mau namamu jadi buruk karena dekat denganku..' batin Naruto yang memang daritadi menyadari, jika dia ditatap oleh banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka. Bahkan tatapan merendah itu masih terlihat dimurid lainnya.

Kembali Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya digedung C.

.

Sampai Naruto diwilayah gedung C, dia melihat segerombolan murid sorcerer yang ada di dekat pintu masuk itu. menatap Naruto yang saat ini berjalan melewati mereka dengan tatapan angkuh mereka.

Naruto tak peduli. Dan Hanya menatap datar kedepan.

'lihat, itu pria yang katanya bertarung melawan 13 orang kemarin kan?, dia tampan juga.' Ucap seorang gadis didekat pintu masuk itu.

'heh.. memang si, tapi katanya dia yang membuat Riser-sama sampai skarat. Dia hebat.' Ucap gadis disebelah gadis nomer satu tadi.

'apanya yang hebat!,. kalian tau? Yang membuat gedung E hancur itu bukan dia, tapi Uzumaki menma dan Uchiha sasuke itu dengan tehnik kombinasi mereka.' Seorang laki-laki disebelah kedua gadis itu tampak membantah.

'benarkah?. Aku kira itu ulah pria tampan itu.' gadis nomer satu tampak kecewa.

'seluruh murid di academi ini tau jika dia itu tak memiliki Chakra ataupun Mana. Jadi tidak mungkin dia yang berbuat seperti itu. paling tidak kebetulan saja dia selanat dari serangan Uzumaki dan Uchiha itu' pria nomer dua tampak ikut membicarakan Naruto.

'jadi sebenarnya, yang hebat itu si Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu. dia hanya kebetulan mengalahkan Riser-sama yang memang lebih lemah dari kedua shinobi itu. hahaha..' ucap pria nomer tiga.

'iya, sih. Tapi dia tetap tampan jika tak menutupinya dengan hodie seperti biasanya.' Ucap gadis nomer dua dengan semu merah dipipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya menyeringai tanpa diketahui para penggosip itu. karena dia telah melewati mereka berempat.

'syukurlah jika mereka tak tau yang sebenarnya.' Naruto hanya bersukur karena ternyata kejadian dua hari lalu tak ada yang percaya jika dia telah imbang dengan si Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu. walaupun pertarungan sesungguhnya belum terjadi.

Tapi setidaknya, posisinya saat ini tak terlalu buruk seperti sebelumnya..

Yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata. Batin Naruto.

Tap Tap

Naruto terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang memang dilantai satu ini. masuk kekelasnya, dimana semua mata tertuju padanya saat ini.

"Naruto!.. kau sudah kembali?.." Eren yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya ketika dia sedang berbicara dengan temannya itu. berjalan kerah Naruto dan berhenti tepat didepannya dengan senyum lebarnya.

"belum.." ucap Naruto datar. Seraya kembali berjalan melewati Eren dan duduk dibangkunya yang paling pojok di belakang sisi kiri dekat jendela luar.

"hei!.. ayolah Naruto. kau dingin seperti biasanya.." Eren berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan berhenti tepat disebelah bangku pemuda pirang itu. tampak memandang Naruto kesal.

"hm."

"Arrgg.. sudahlah. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kau menjadi terkenal lo sekarang.." Eren tampak tersenyum sok cool kepada Naruto yang hanya memandang pemandangan diluar sana melalui jendela disebelahnya itu.

"hm?,. maksutmu?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"kau lihat Gadis disana itu?, dan itu, dan itu.. tidak, seluruh kelas ini.. lihat, mereka tampak memperhatikanmu kawan.." Eren tampak memberitahukan pada Naruto sambil melirikkan matanya menunjuk gadis-gadis yang dia maksut. Membuat Naruto mengikut pandangan Eren melalui ekor matanya. Dia sudah tau. batin Naruto.

"hm.." ucap Naruto datar. Walaupun sebenarnya dia agak rishi juga ditatap oleh gadis-gadis dikelasnya itu yang bersemu merah dipipi mereka. Apa mereka sedang demam karena melihatku. Batin Naruto.

"ayolah Naruto. kau dingin sekali. Makanya kau tak memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang.." Eren tampak menyindir Naruto.

"kau juga." Balas Naruto.

"hei!,. aku pu_.. m-maksutku, aku belum ingin mencari." Eren tampak gelagapan dan seperti ada yang disembunyikan dari perkataanya barusan. Membuat Naruto menatap Eren yang saat ini sedikit merona wajahnya.

"aneh." Balas Naruto.

'huft.. untung saja aku tidak keceplosan tadi. Bisa gawat jika sampai ketahuan.' Batin Eren.

Dan akhirnya bel plajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Hingga membuat seluruh murid yang ada masuk kekelas mereka dan melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya.

'kau menarik Naruto-kun.. bahkan hanya karena mengalahkan Riser dan 10 orang sekaligus, kau telah mendapatkan sedikit tempat diacademi ini.. walaupun untuk saat ini, taka da yang percaya jika kau adalah 'pemenangnya'.. tapi itu tak penting, biarkan para anjing itu menggonggong.' Batin seorang gadis imut bersurai hitam panjang yang duduk di pojok kiri sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang di academi Hagun.

.

"hei kaguya, apa kau tak merasa aneh pada kepala sekolah waktu itu?.." tanya seorang gadis cantik bersurai silver yang saat ini duduk di sofa dalam ruangan osis bersama dengan gadis yang sedang membaca buku di kursinya yang dimana diatas mejanya bertuliskan 'ketua osis'.

"hm?.. memang. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Rossweis. Bahkan atas terlukanya si Phoenix itu dan 10 orang lainnya, dia hanya memberikan hukuman membayar denda pada Naruto.. yang seharusnya katamu si Menma dan Sasuke itu yang melakukan serangan rank A itu." jawab Kaguya yang tampak ikut berpikir.

"ntahlah.. aku juga tak tau soal kepala sekolah. Tapi setidaknya itu memudahkan urusan kita." Rossweis tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa itu sambil memijiti keningnya yang tiba-tiba pening memikirkan masalah Naruto.

"yah kau benar.. dan si Ellen itu, kenapa juga dia mau melunasi biaya yang seharusnya dilunasi oleh Naruto itu. sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?.." Kaguya bertanya ntah pada siapa sambil kembali membaca bukunya.

Karena ketika masalah Naruto diurus ke kepala sekolah setelah pertarungan itu, surat hukuman itu ada setelah sehari. Yang dimana saat itu pula Ellen memberitahukan pada mereka beriga yang tak lain adalah Kaguya, Akeno, Rossweis. Bahwa dia yang akan membayar denda itu. dengan syarat Naruto akan menjadi tanggung jawapnya.

Kriet!

"ehm. Tak baik berbicara dibelakang orang yang kalian bicarakan.."

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan kepada seorang gadis bersurai putih yang saat ini baru masuk kedalam ruang osis yang ada di gedung D itu.

"Ellen?.. maaf, kami hanya heran saja denganmu.. mau membayar mahal hanya untuk si Naruto itu." Kaguya tampak berbicara. Tanpa ada rasa canggung bahwa dia tadi membicarakan Ellen.

"ya, memang sih dia itu penuh misteri.. tapi-.."

"sudahlah membicarakan dia. Aku masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai dengannya.." ucapan Rossweis tampak terotong oleh Ellen. Yang dimana gadis cantik bersurai ptih itu ikut duduk disamping Rossweis sambil meminum jusnya yang baru ia beli dari kantin.

"yasudahlah.. lagipula, kau kan memang orang kaya Ellen. Membeli 1000k gold tak ada apa-apanya untukmu.." Kaguya berkata.

"ya.. ya.. sudahlah, itu tak penting.. lagipula ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada kalian berdua.." Ellen tampak memandang serius Kguya. Karena saat ini Rossweis sedang meminum jus milik Ellen. Hingga gadis bersurai putih itu harus menatap Rossweis tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"apa itu?, bukannya sebelumnya kau telah mendapatkan semua info dari kami.." Tanya balik Kaguya.

"ya memang Kaguya-kaicou. Tapi aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja.." ucap Ellen.

"tentang apa?.." Tanya Kaguya.

"tentang Naruto yang kata Akeno, si duren itu bisa berdiri terbalik di atap seperti kalian para shinobi?, sedangkan tehniknya dan statusnya saat ini adalah seorang sorcerer.. karena yang ku tahu, tehnik berjalan di segala medan kecuali udara itu adalah tehnik yang menggunakan chakra, bukan?.." Tanya Ellen serius.

"ya memang.. aku, bahkan kami semua disana juga sempat shok. Saat melihat Naruto yang bisa melakukan tehnik khusus shinobi itu. karena dari yang kau tau, dia adalah seorang sorcerer. ditanbah kekurangannya yang tak memiliki Mana ataupun Chakra. Aku juga tak tau masalah itu." jawab Kaguya sambil bersidekap dada sambil berpikir.

"ya, Ellen.. dan tehnik pmanggilan Pedangnya itu, adalah **Magic Circle** milik kita para sorcerer. walaupun circle'nya itu juga tampak asing menurutku." Rossweis ikut berasumsi. Dan kembali meminum jusnya-, atau jus milik Ellen lebih tepatnya.

"huft!.. aku bingung dengan sib aka itu. dia seorang shinobi atau sorcerer sih?!.." Ellen tampak frustasi sambil mengusap wajah cantiknya dengan telapak tangan kanannya itu. yang ntah bertanya pada siapa.

"sudahlah Ellen. Mungkin untuk saat ini kita tak tau menau tentang pemuda misterius itu. bahkan seluruh murid disekolah ini tak percaya jika Naruto bisa selamat dari duo shinobi emas itu. mereka hanya percaya jika Riser dikalahkan dengan cara curang. Serta 10 orang lainnya yang juga tak mau mengakui kekalahan mereka, dan memilih memberikan kesaksian palsu bagi murid-muird disini.. hah.. aku juga dibuat pusing olehnya." Kaguya juga tampak frustasi.

"apa!.. ka-kau?, ada hubungan apa dengan Naruto? sampai-sampai kau sangat memperhatikannya dan memikirkannya seperti itu?!" Ellen tampak berteriak sambil menuding Kaguya yang juga sedikit terbelalak dengan semu merah dipipinya mendengar tuduhan Ellen.

"ti-tidak.. aku hanya menyampaikan informasi yang ku tau saja." Namun hanya sesaat, karena Kaguya kembali ke wajah datar seperti biasanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah jendela disebelah kirinya. Karena posisi Rossweis dan Ellen berada di sofa didepannya.

"jangan bohong?!.." ucap Ellen tak percaya.

"ehm.. bisa kalian diam. Naruto itu milikku." Rosswes yang tau jika Ellen sedang cemburu malah membuat suasana semakin memanas. Dengan senyum manisnya dia menatap Ellen yang sedang berdiri saat ini.

"a-apa?!.. kalian bohong!.."

"sudahlah.. bilang saja kau suka dengan Naruto itu Ellen.." Kaguya yang tadi merasa dituduh malah balik memojokkan Ellen dengan seringai jahilnya.

"ti-tidak!.. kalian salah faham!.." teriak Ellen dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

_((aSa]]_

.

.

.

.

Kantin academi Hagun.

.

Seorang gadis anggun bersurai hitam lurus, sedang berada disalah satu meja di kantin di jam istirahat makan siang ini. bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam diikat ponytail. Kedua orang itu tampak duduk berhadapan dengan makanan dan minuman dimeja didepan mereka.

"ne, Miyuki-chan,.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?, kakakmu berhasil mengejutkan kami. Walaupun karena berita palsu dari Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu membuat kemampuan Naruto tak dipercaya oleh murid lainnya." Ucap gadis bersurai hitam diikat ponytail itu sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"ntahlah Akeno-senpai. Aku hanya merasa bersalah atas kejadian dipertemuan pertama kami waktu itu.. hingga membuatnya mendapat masalah sampai seperti ini.. " ucap Miyuki raut penyesalan terlhat jelas. Dengan kedua tangannya saling meremat diatas roknya.

"ara~ara~. Sudahlah,.. murid-murid yang tidak percaya karena hasutan kedua shinobi itu bukanlah masalah. Dia masih mendapat tempat dihati para gadis.. fu~FU~.., dan dengan begitu juga Naruto-kun masih menyimpan kartu As miliknya kan.. kita akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti. Dan masalah yang sudah berlalu biarkan saja. Saat dia dirumah sakit kita juga sudah menjenguknya bukan,. Walaupun itu kita rahasiakan dari Naruto-kun.." Akeno menjelaskan pada Miyuki dengan senyumnya yang saat ini tulus.

"Arigatou, Akeno-senpai.. untuk saat ini aku masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk meminta maaaf padanya.." ucap Miyuki yang tersenyum kecut.

"sudahlah Miyuki-chan, kau akan siap suatu saat nanti.." Akeno menenangkan.

Tap.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan tanpa aku?.."

Pembicaraan mereka berdua teralihkan dengan datangnya seorang gadis bersurai merah yang duduk disebelah Miyuki sambil membawa makanan dan minumannya. Mereka berdua tersenyum membalas pertanyaan gadis bersurai merah crimson itu.

"ara~ara~,.. tidak Rias,. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang calon suamiku.. fu~fu~.." jawab Akeno dengan gaya khasnya itu.

"APA?!,. siapa Akeno?, kau tak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku. Apa kau sudah tak menganggap aku ini sahabtmu lagi?.." balas Rias yang tampak kesal.

"bukan,. Aku hanya tak mau calon suamiku nanti kau rebut Rias,. Fu~fu~.." ucap Akeno.

"ha?,. terserah kau lah.." balas Rias seakan tak mau tau dan memakan makanannya. Padahal dalam hati dia ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Batin Rias.

"dasar Akeno-senpai.." gerutu Miyuki pada Akeno yang dengan seenaknya menganggap Naruto calon suami. Dekat saja mereka tidak. Batin Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"hah.. besok aku akan berangkat menyelesaikan Quest'ku.. mencari gold sebanyak itu akan membutuhkan waktu. Aku tak mau menjadi bawahan si uban itu.." ucap datar seorang siswa bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang saat ini tiduran diatas atap gedung C seperti biasanya.

Kriet!

"kau mau kemana baka?.. beraninya kau akan pergi tanpa aku."

Pendengaran Naruto tiba-tiba menangkap suara berasal dari satu-satunya pintu masuk yang ada. Membuatnya harus duduk sambil memandang tajam siapa yang berkata itu. tapi dari panggilan itu, dia sudah tau siapa orang itu.

'gadis uban itu. apa maunya sekarang.' Batin Naruto menatap Ellen yang saat ini berjalan menghampitinya dengan anggungnya.

"itu urusanku." Balas Naruto datar dan kembali menidurkan rubuhnya di salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di atap itu.

"memangnya kau mau kemana baka?, jelas itu adalah urusanku, karena kau berada dibawah pengawasanku sekarang.." ucap Ellen menyeringai yang telah sampai disebelah kiri Naruto yang tiduran itu.

"aku tak peduli." Balas Naruto datar.

"memnagnya kau bisa pergi menyelesaikan Quest'mu tanpa kertas permintaan Quest itu hm?.." Ellen tampak bersidekap memandang Naruto yang tiduran dibawahnya itu dekat paha mulusnya.

"!.."

'apa maksut gadis ini?.. jangan-jangan!..' iris blue shapire itu langsung terbelalak ketika mengetahui maksut dari Ellen. Membuatnya langsung terduduk dan merogoh semua saku celananya. Namun apa yang dicarinya taka da disana.

"percuma kau mencarinya disitu Naruto-kun~.. kau tak akan pernah menemukannya walau sampai kapanpun.." Ellen tampak tersenyum manis ketika melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tajam itu.

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?.." Tanya Naruto yang masih menatap tajam Ellen.

"mudah saja, itu ada di saku celanamu waktu kubawa kau kerumah sakit.. untung saja tak ikut terbakar ketika kau melawan si Phoenix itu baka.." balas Ellen yang ikut duduk disebelah Naruto yang masih memandangnya itu.

"api tak akan berpengaruh untukku.." ucap Naruto datar. Lalu mengambil sebuah roti yang terbungkus plastic bening dari saku celananya dan membuka plastiknya itu.

"tapi kenapa kau terkena luka bakar waktu itu jika kau bilang tak akan berpengarh padamu?.." Tanya Ellen heran sambil menatap sebuah roti yang masih dibuka bungkusnya oleh Naruto itu.

"jika aku menunjukkan semua kemampuanku disana waktu itu, si Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu akan mengetahui kelemahanku. Apalagi aku menggunakan saber untuk melawan mereka bertujuh karena batas penggunaan t [Ittou Shura] yang berlebihan malah akan membuatku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku ketika mode itu habis.. dan jika para murid lain berdatangan lebih banyak lagi untuk mengalahkanku, maka aku akan benar-benar tewas disana karena kekuranganku itu.." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"maksutmu penggunaan tehnikmu itu ada batasnya?, dan saat kau berlebihan menggunakannya tubuhmu akan tak bisa digerakkan.. dan kau memanggi pedangmu itu untuk mengantisipasi jika masih ada yang datang untuk menghabisimu. Kau hebat juga bisa berpikir sejauh itu.." Ellen tampak berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya dngan jari telunjuknya.

"hmm.. tidak juga, karena sejak awal aku sudah mengantisipasi akan menggunakan Saber untuk melawan kedua shinobi itu. tapi ternyata hasilnya berbeda,. Kekuatan Saber malah menghancurkan gedung itu.. hah.. merepotkan.." keluh Naruto.

"HAH?!.. ja-jadi maksutmu? Yang menyebabkan itu adalah pedangmu itu?. tapi kata Akeno, kau tak menggunakan serangan balik untuk menghadapi tehnik gabungan itu." Ellen tampak shok. Karena dari informasi yang dia terima, jika Naruto tak menggunakan serangan balik. Hanya pertahanan. Tapi kenapa hasilnya sampai seperti itu?!. batin Ellen.

"sudahlah itu tak penting. Yang jelas, sekuat apapun orang itu, pasti memiliki kelemahan. Walalupun aku bisa mengatasai keterbatasanku dengan adanya Saber disisiku.." ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap awan langit dengan indahnya. Membayangkan Saber yang selalu ada untuknya.

"kau memang benar, baka.. aku tak heran jika kau sekuat itu. padahal untuk orang seukuranmu yang tak memiliki Chakra ataupun Mana itu hal yang mustahil.. " puji Ellen.

"ntahlah.. lagipula aku hanya pengguna tehknik **[Body Enchant]**. Tak ada yang special dariku.." balas Naruto yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"hah.. dan kenapa kau bisa terbuka seperti itu padaku, baka?.. apa kau tak takut jika aku mengetahui tentangmu dan membunuhmu.." Tanya Ellen heran.

"tidak.. karena aku merasa kau itu orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya. Dan jika kau akan melakukan itu, aku dulu yang akan memenggal kepalamu uban.." jawab Naruto dingin diakhir pernyataannya itu.

"hahaha.. aku tak percaya jika kau berani membunuh gadis cantik sepertiku, baka. Aku tau kau tak sekejam itu.." Ellen tersenyum menatap Naruto yang saat ini balik menatapnya. Kedua iris berbeda itu saling berpandangan.

"kau.. yakin sekali jika aku tak akan melakukannya.." ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya. Yang tak terlihat dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"hi..hi.. kau lucu juga, baka.." tawa Ellen.

"diam."

Sret!

"!?.."

Ellen tampak kaget dengan yang dilakukan Naruto tiba-tiba ini. pemuda itu menyodorkan roti ditangan kanannya yang telah dibukanya kedepan bibirnya. Membuatnya heran.

"makanlah, aku tak mau makan sendiri sedangkan orang menyebalkan disebelahku tak makan.." jawap Naruto yang menatap datar Ellen.

"u-uhm.. ba-baiklah.. aaaum~.." ucap Ellen tiba-tiba gugup seperti Hinata biasanya. Dengan rona merah dipipinya. Mengigit sedikit ujung roti itu. yand dimulutnya terasa selai rasa jeruk didalam roti itu.

"kau cantik juga saat wajahmu memerah seperti itu.. apa kau demam?.." puji Naruto tetap diwajah datarnya dan bertanya. Karena memang dia tak tau soal perasaan gadis.

"AA-AH!.. ti-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Ellen semakin gugup sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Hatinya tampak berbunga-bunga saat ini. dipuji oleh seorang pria, dan lagi dia disuapi?!, what the hell! Mimpi apa dia semalam?!. Untung saja dia kemari setelah mendapat info dari Kaguya tentang tempat kebiasaan Naruto setelah mereka berdebat dengan dia yang dipojokkan. Membuatnya memilih pergi dari sana dan menemui si pirang bego ini.. batin Ellen.

"hm?.. baiklah.. " ucap Naruto yang menggigit rotinya dan mengunyahnya sambil kembali menatap langit. Membuat Ellen melirik melalui ekor matanya malu-malu.

'kenapa ini.. dia, memang tampan. Tapi sikapnya itu, perhatiannya itu-..'

"besok pagi aku akan berangkat menjakankan Quest. Berikan padaku kertas itu.." pinta Naruto.

"AKU IKUT!.. mm-maksutku, aku tak akan membiarkanmu berbuat onar diluar sana. Jadi aku akan menjalankan Quest itu denganmu untuk mengawasimu.." dengan cepat Ellen berkata. Membuat Naruto memandang heran gadis bersurai putih itu yang saat ini bersidekap dibawah dadanya dengan rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

"untuk apa? Aku juga pasti akan kembali kesini. Lagipula gold yang ditawarkan sedikit, dan aku juga tau, CAD'mu pasti memiliki banyak point kan. Kau sering menjalani Quest dan goldmu juga banyak.. jadi aku akan-.."

"TIDAK!.. aku tak menerima penolakan apapun. Dan masalah point, kau bisa semua poinnya.." balas Ellen yang memotong langsung perkataan Naruto.

"hah.. terserah kau. Jika kau terbunuh, jangan salahkan aku.. karena dengan keluar dari benteng kota ini, sama saja megorbankan nyawa untuk para makhluk raksasa diluar sana.." ucap Naruto kembali menggigit rotinya.

"aku yakin kau akan melindungiku. Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku sudah sering keluar kota tau!.." balas Ellen tampak emosi karena diremehkan oleh Naruto.

"hm." Gumam Naruto kembali memakan rotinya.

"mm.. a-aku mau itu.." Ellen tampak berkata dengan rona merah tipis dipipinya memberikan kode melalui tatapan matanya pada roti yang dipegang Naruto yang tinggal setengah dari bentuk segitiga itu.

"hm?.. ini.." Naruto menyodorkan rotinya ke hadapan Ellen.

"aa.." seakan mengeri maksut Ellen yang membuka kecil bibirnya itu. maksut Naruto yang memberikan rotinya untuk dimakan sendiri oleh Ellen, reflek Naruto kembali menyuapi roti itu ke mulut merah muda Ellen perlahan.

"aumm~.." Ellen menggigit roti yang tak bersalah itu dengan anggunnya.

"dasar manja.." gumam Naruto datar yang menegerti jika Ellen sengaja minta suap.

"DIAM KAU DUREN BEGO!.." teriak Ellen yang telah menelan rotinya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari digerbang kota soul.

.

"dimana, sih baka itu.. dia bilang pukul setengah tujuh.. sudah satu jam aku menunggu dia tak datang-datang.." seorang gadis beriris rubi bersurai putih yang diikat ponytail kesamping kanan itu menggerutu menatap clock hand ditangan kirinya itu.

Ellen menggerutu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki jenjangnya ketanah. Karena sesuai perjanjian kemarin waktu jam istirahat, mereka berdua akan bertemu di gerbang ini. dan berangkat menggunakan Mount yang ada. Tapi sampai satu jam Ellen menunggu, tak ada juga batang hidung si duren bego itu.

Saat ini Ellen memakai pakaian academinya dengan membawa tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya. Namun yang membedakan, kali ini dia memakai sebuah jubah putih berhodie dan bergaris merah diujung bawahnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar langkah kaki dari seorang yang ada dibelakang Ellen saat ini. karena dia menghadap keluar gerbang. Memebuat si pemilik surai seindah awan itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap jengkel pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berjalan dengan santainya kearahnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"kau darimana baka?!.. aku menunggumu lama sekali tau!, kau bilang jam setengah tujuh. Kenapa jam delapan begini kau baru sampai hah?!.." teriak Ellen yang Naruto baru tiba di hadapannya itu.

"maaf-maaf.. aku tadi harus mengantar Hinata berangkat keacademi dulu. Lagipula dia slalu saja minta berangkat bersama denganku, jadi aku harus membujuknya agar tak ikut denganku menjalanka Quest yang berbahaya ini.. dan ketika aku melakukan perjalanan kesini ada nenek tua yang tersesat dan memintaku mengantarnya kerumah cucunya. Dan saat aku melanjutkan perjalananku kesini, ada seekor kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku sehingga aku harus memutar jalan lain agar tak terkena sial." Jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar samadengan luas itu dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

Buagh! Duagh!

"kau mencoba membodohi kau baka.. aku sudah menungu lama disini kau malah bermesraan dengan Hinata!.."

Srakk!

Ellen yang tak terima dengan alasan Naruto itu langsung memukul perut Naruto dan menendang kepala bersurai pirang itu vertical kebawah hingga menyebabkan kepala pemuda pirang itu menciptakan retakan ditanah. Dan dengan kejamnya, menarik tangan kanan Naruto dengan kasarnya tanpa menunggu Naruto yang masih tengkurap tak sadarkan diri itu.

Wajah dingin Ellen itu terlihat jelas dengan sedikit rona merah dipipinya itu.

Membuat kedua Knight yang berjaga di samping pos penjagaan itu menatap horror Ellen yang dengan sadisnya melakukan kekerasan itu pada Naruto.

"dia sadis sekali, kotetsu.." ucap knigh berarmor itu. pada temannya yang bernama kotetsu.

"kau benar, izumo.. aku tak bisa bayangkan jika harus memiliki istri yang kejam seperti itu.." ujar Knight yang bernama kotetsu pada izumo dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"sayang ya, cantik-cantik monster-.."

Brakk!

"WAAA!.. izumo! Kau baik-baik saja?!" kotetsu berteriak pada temannya yang kepalanya menancap di tembok pos penjagaan dibelakangnya dengan kaki bersepatu dengan hak itu yang masih menempel di wajah tak sadarkan diri izumo.

"berbicara buruk soal seorang gadis itu tak baik loh, ne Knight-san~.." ujar sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Ellen, dengan senyum termanisnya namun berbeda dengan aura mencekam yang dikeluarkannya.

Membuat kotetsu bergidik ngeri disebelah kiri izumo itu. apalagi dengan sadisnya masih menyeret pemuda yang dia tau bernama Naruto itu. hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya cepat dengan keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh berzirahnya peraknya itu.

Ellen kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati gerbang dengan sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari baja tebal yang terhubung dengan kedua rantai besar untuk menarik ujung jembatan itu. karena tembok yang ada mengelilingi kota sangat tinggi. Sekitar 35 meter dengan pondasi lima kali ukuran orang dewasa. menuju desa yang ada di alamat kertas permintaan itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"hei, baka.. aku lelah tau. sudah tiga jam kita berjalan terus. Ayolah kita beristirahat sebentar.."

Ditengah hutan dengan jalan setapak yang lebarnya sekitar dua sampaitiga kereta kuda itu terlihat seorang gadis bersurai putih beriris rubi yang tak lain adalah Ellen. Sedang menggerutu pada Naruto yang berjalan didepannya.

Mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga jam sejak dari gerbang kota tanpa berhenti sama sekali. Menuju kesuau desa yang lumayan jauh dari sini.

"kau punya Mount kan?, pangggil saja dia.. lagipula aku sudah bilang untuk kau jangan ikut. Aku tak mau harus menggendongmu.." ucap datar Naruto.

"hahh.. iya-iya. Tapi tolong berhentilah sebentar.. aku akan memanggilnya.." pinta Ellen pada Naruto yang menghentikan jalannya.

Brukk!

"ittai!.. kenapa kau ber-.."

"diamlah.. "

Ellen yang mengaduh karena menabrak punggung tegap Naruto yang berhenti tiba-tiba itu, dibuat heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tampak siaga. Memandang sekitar.

"ada apa baka?.." Tanya Ellen heran.

"apa kau tak merasakannya?, hawa ini.." Tanya Naruto yang masih siaga dengan posisinya.

"ah!,.. benar juga. Daritadi kita tak menemui monster sama sekali. Bahkan sekedar monster rank C yang kita temui saja tak ada.. sangat tenang.." ucap Ellen yang mulai sadar dengan keadaan mereka berdua.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Baru juga mereka berdiskusi sebentar, sebuah kapak seukuran dua kai tubuh manusia itu melayang kearah mereka berdua. Hingga menancap di tanah sebelum menghancurkan dua pohon di hadapan Naruto.

"kapak itu.. milik Minotaur. Berhati-hatilah.." ucap Naruto yang saat ini berdiri di dahan pohon dengan Ellen di sebelah kananya. Mereka berhasil menghindari kapak raksasa itu dengan mudah.

"aku mengerti. Kapak sebesar itu bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan pepohonan.." ucap Ellen menatap serius kapak yang menancap ditanah dihadapan mereka.

Syut! Syut! Syut!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

baru juga mereka berdua mengobservasi keadaan sekitar, tiga buah anak panah melesat kearah mereka berdua dari tiga arah yang berbeda. Namun karena mereka bukan manusia biasa, dengan mudah mereka menghindarinya dan berdiri kembali dijalan setapak itu.

"bersiaplah, Ellen.." ucap Naruto yang mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dari kantung kunai di paha kanannya. Membuat Ellen menatap Naruto sambil memicingkan iris rubinya.

"baiklah, aku mengerti.." balas Ellen yang mulai mengaktifkan Magic Circle putih di kedua tangannya. Namun berbeda dengan milik Naruto. milik Ellen memiliki lambang yang berbeda.

'dia, memiliki senjata para shinobi. Tehniknya, cara memgangnya pun juga. Tapi dia adalah seorang sorcerer dengan Megic Circle. Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto..' batin Ellen yang masih melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya yang dimana mereka saling membelakangi dengan punggung mereka yang saling bersentuhan.

Grrrr!

Muncul dua ekor Minotour dengan ukuran 7 meter dari depan Naruto, dan puluhan Goblin yang membawa senjata mereka masing-masing. Dimana salah satu Minotaur itu tak membawa senjata. Dengan kata lain, senjata besar tadi adalah miliknya.

"Ellen, kau urus para lumut itu.. aku akan mengurus kerbau itu.." titah Naruto pada Ellen.

"berani sekali kau memerintahku!, aku tak menerima perintah dari siapapun!.." bantah Ellen kesal.

"sudahlah, bukan saatnya kita berdebat.. mereka memang yang paling lemah dari monster lainnya. Tapi jumlah mereka selalu menutupi kekurangan mereka." Ucap Naruto datar yang melihat saat ini mereka berdua dikepung dari segala arah.

"aku tau baka!.." ucap Ellen.

Grrouuurrrr!

Minotaur hitam yang membawa kapak besar itu seperti memberi kode bagi para Goblin dan Minotaur lainnya untuk menyerang.

"jangan sampai kau terbunuh uban.." ucap datar Naruto.

"jangan menghinaku duren bego!.."

Mereka berdua melompat kearah yang berbeda dimana Naruto melompat dari dahan kedahan meuju Minotaur yang berjarak lima tujuh meter dari dirinya.

Sedangkan Ellen berlari dengan Magic circle dikedua tangannya kearah puluhan Goblin yang berjumlah sekitar 50 ekor itu.

.

 **Naruto side.**

Disisi Naruto, dia masih melompati dahan demi dahan kearah dua Minotaur itu dengan dua kunai di kedua tangannya di genggam terbalik seperti biasanya. Hingga dia beberapa meter lagi dari monster itu.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar! Blar!

Minotaur putih yang ada di kanan hitam, melemparkan lima buah senjata yang Naruto tak mengerti apa itu, karena bentuknya seperti sebuah bom berbentuk tabung dengan gagang kayu. Yang langsung meledak ketika berbenturan dengan benda lain. Dimana bom itu langsung meledak di tempat Naruto berpijak sebelumnya. Karena dengan mudah Naruto menghindarinya dengan melompat kedahan lain secara zig zag.

'apa ini?, mereka memiliki bom? Itu seperti buatan sendiri. Apa benar kata Yugao-nee. Jika mereka yaitu Minotaur dan Goblin memiliki pikiran..' batin Naruto menatap datar kedua Minotaur itu dengan masih meliuk-liuk'kan tubuhnya menghindari lemparan bom monster puih itu.

Grooaaarr!

Swuss! Brakk!

Baru Naruto sampai di hadapan si pelempar itu, monster hitam yang membawa kapak besar satunya mengayunkan kapak besarnya vertical kebawah hingga membuat tanah itu mencuat hancur karena tekanan besar tenaga Minotaur itu. namun kembali Naruto sudah merasakan bahaya sebelumnya, hingga membuatnya langsung menghindar kebelakang beberapa meter.

Swuss! Baru Naruto mendarat, kembali dia melesat maju dengan kecepatannya. Membuat jubbah putihnya berkibar liar.

Hingga sampai di depan Minotaur hitam itu, kembali Naruto berbelok kekanan dengan cepat. Hingga membuat kedua Minotaur itu tak dapat mengikuti kecepatan Naruto. atau mereka yang memang lambat dalam bergerak?..

Sampai Naruto disamping kanan kedua monster itu, dia mengayunkan kedua kunainya sambil kembali melesat dengan cepat diantara kedua monster itu.

Crass! krank!

Grroarr!

Monster putih itu berteriak kesakitan ketika merasakan perutnya tergores cukup dalam oleh kunai Naruto. sedangkan monster hitam itu tak merasakan apapun karena zirah besi diounggungnya melindunginya dari sayatan Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat di dahan pohon samping kanan dari kedua Minotaur itu. yang kini meghadap pada dirinya.

'jadi begitu, tubuh bagian belakang mereka dilindungi oleh lempengan besi. Sedangkan bagian depan mereka adalah sasaran yang terbuka.. baiklah.' Batin Naruto.

Swuss!

Kembali Naruto melesat maju dengan berlari kearah monster hitam itu.

Wuss! brakk!

Naruto menghindari ayunan vertical kapak besar itu dengan sedikit menghindar kekanan. Dan melompat keatas, berlari sedikit di lengan kiri Minotaur hitam itu lalu melompat.

Syutt!

Jleb!

Grrooarr!

Minotaur itu berteriak kembali ketika mata kirinya tertancap kunai yang dilempar Naruto.

Ketika Naruto mendari dibelakang Minotaur hitam itu, kembali ia melesat me mutari Minotaur itu dengan kecepatannya berlawanan jarum jam.

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Grooarr!

Dengan cepat Naruto menyayat kaki kiri belakang Minotaur hitam itu yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh kekiri karena urat otot kakinya yang terpotong oleh kunai Naruto. dan kembali Naruto memutarinya dan memotong urat otot lengan minotaur itu dan terus melesat menyayat minotaur itu disekujur tubuhnya. membuat monster itu berteriak kesakitan.

Swuss!

Duagh! Jleb!

Dan diakhir, Naruto yang posisinya berada dihadapan Minotaur yang kesakitan itu, melompat kearah dada Minotaur itu dan memmberikan dorongan kepada monster itu hingga terjatuh telentang. Dan melompat keatas dimana kening itu berada. Dan menusuknya hingga menancap tak tersisa. Seekor minotaur tumbang.

Groaar!

Jrass!

Baru saja Naruto bernafas lega, sebuah kapak besar dari samping kirinya terayun vertical kearahnya hingga memotong kepala Minotaur sebagai pijakannya tadi menjadi dua. Membuat Naruo menatap tajam pelakunya. Yang tak lain adalah kawannya sendiri. Minotaur putih.

"kau sadis juga ya.." ucap Naruto pada monster dihadapannya. Dimana tadi dia menghindari serangan dadakan itu dengan melompatk ke samping diatas batang pohon. Dan dari penglihatannya, Minotaur putih itu menggenggam kapak besar yang sebelumnya dilemparnya tadi.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Tak mau menunggu lama, monster putih itu kembali mengayunkan kapak besarnya secara horizontal dari kanan kekiri. Mengakibatkan pohon tempat Naruto berpijak tadi terbelah menjadi dua. Namun sebelum itu Naruto telah lebih dulu melompat diudara dan mengambil Tantounya dari punggung kirinya dibalik jubahnya. Dan menggigit gagangnya, sementara kedua tangannya dengan cepat mengambil dua kunai peledak dari kantung ninjanya.

Syut! Syut!

Duar! Duar!

Groarr!

Masih dalam kondisi melayang, dimana kecepatannya lebih unggul. Naruto melempar dua kunai itu tepat mengenai kaki kanan sang Minotaur dan satu lagi mengenai pundaknya. Mengakibatkan kedua sasaran itu terluka dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Wuss!

Dengan cepat Naruto mendarat di tanah belakang Minotaur itu dan kembali melesat kearah monster yang saat ini tergeletak itu dan berusaha bangkit.

Syut! Jleb!

Groarr!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Namun belum Minotaur itu bangkit dengan sempurna, Naruto sudah lebih dulu melompat kearahnya sambil melempar kunai yang diambilnya lagi dari kantung ninjanya. Dan tepat menancap di kening minotaur itu hingga monster itu berteriak. Dan dengan waktu yang bersamaan, Naruto mendarat dengan memutar tubuhnya seperti roda secara vertical kebawah. Membuat Tantou miliknya ikut berputar seperti pedang yang melapisi roda itu dan membelah minotour yang masih telentang itu dari kepala sampai perutnya.

'satu lagi tumbang.. aku harus ketempat Ellen..' batin Naruto yang berdiri dihadapan Minotaur yang mati itu. lalu melsat pergi kearah dimana Ellen melawan para Goblin.

.

.

 **Ellen side**

"hah.. hanya ini kemampuan kalian?.. mengecewakan dengan jumlah sebanyak ini.."

Ucap Ellen yang terlihat kebosanan akibat musuhnya yang tak lain adalah puluhan Goblin dengan tombak, pedang, pisau maupun panah sebagai senjata mereka. Masih tersisa sekitar 30 Goblin yang dihadapi Ellen saat ini.

Magic circle masih setia di kedua telapak tangannya.

Serang!

Teriak para Goblin itu yang memang satu-satunya makhluk monster terlemah namun jumlah mereka yang banyak yang ada di seluruh bagian Negara selain dinegara api ini. dan dengan kelebihan mereka yang mampu berbicara seperti manusia, membuat mereka mampu berkomunikasi dengan baik sesama monster. Apalagi sesama Goblin.

"seberapa banyak pun kalian, akan kucincang kalian!.."

Sring!

Wuss! crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Arrgg! Arrgg! Arrgg!

Para Goblin itu merengsek maju dengan jumlah mereka yang lebih unggul. Namun Ellen telah siap dengan mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan, dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang angin besar yang dimana seperti bentuk ratusan pedang yang menari dengan liarnya mencincang sepuluh Goblin terdepan. Sehingga sesanya berhasil menghindar.

Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Baru saja Ellen menghentikan Magicnya, puluhan Goblin sisanya melemparkan tombak dan panah padanya. Hingga membuatnya agak lengah. Namun saat dia akan membuat Magic pertahanan, seorang pria bersurai pirang tiba-tiba melesat kedepannya dan menangkis puluhan senjata tajam itu dengan cepatnya.

"maaf aku terlambat.." ucap pria itu tanpa menoleh kebelakangnya yang dimana Ellen berada disitu.

"aku tak butuh bantuanmu, baka.. mereka hanya monster bisa bicara yang menang jumlah saja.." balas Ellen pada pria itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. kemudia dia mendekat kesamping kiri Naruto. membuat geram para Goblin yang ukurannya setengah tubuh orang dewasa itu.

'dia hebat juga. Memiliki Magic berskala luas seperti ini.' batin Naruto melihat potongan tubuh Goblin itu.

Serang!

Kembali para Goblin sisanya itu menyerang dengan brutalnya. Merengsek maju kearah mereka berdua.

"gunakan ini.." ucap Naruto memberikan Tantounya pada Ellen dan digenggam dengan baik oleh Gadis cantik itu.

"walaupun sebenarnya aku tak butuh ini,.. tapi baiklah.. aku ingin mengasah kemampuanku." Ucap Ellen yang kemudian berlari merengsek maju mengayunkan Tantou Naruto dengan indahnya.

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

'indah sekali gerakannya. Seperti dia memang ahli dalam berperdang. Dan gerakannya itu, bukan gerakan pengguna pedang biasa.' Batin Naruto memperhatikan Ellen yang mengayunkan Tantounya dengan indah dan elegan. Seperti seakan dia sedang mengikuti setiap serangan musuh dan menghindarinya dengan mudah lalu memberikan serangan fatal pada para Goblin itu. jumlah mereka yang banyak seperti taka da artinya untuk Ellen.

Pantas gadis cantik itu mendapatkan Rank Diamond sampai saat ini. karena kemampuannya tak diragukan lagi.

Swuss!

Naruto yang tak mau diam saja, merengsek maju dengan mengambil dua kunai lagi dari kantung ninjanya dan menggenggamnya terbalik seperti biasa.

Sret! Crass!

Naruto melompat dengan putaran vertical kebawah ketika seekor Goblin berusaha membelahnya menjadi dua, namun dengan bersamaan Naruto melompat itu, dia melakukan tebasan vertical hingga mengenai kepala Goblin itu dan tewas.

Swuss! Crass!

Kembali Naruto berlari maju melewati Goblin yang akan memanahnya, namun bersamaan dengan posisinya yang berlari tepat disebelah kiri goblin yang menghadapnya itu, dia memenggal kepala goblin itu dengan kunai ditangan kirinya.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Tanpa ampun, Naruto terus meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak cepat itu memenggal setiap kepala Goblin yang dilewatinya. Hingga selang beberapa menit, aksi sadis kedua sorcerer itu berhenti. Menyisakan puluhan tubuh Goblin yang terpotong-potong itu.

Tap!

Dari pendengaran Naruto, seseorang baru saja mendarat dan berjalan kearahnya dari belakangnya.

"kau cepat seperti yang dikatakan Akeno, baka.." ucap gadis bersurai putih beriris rubi itu. saat tiba tepat dibelakang Naruto beberapa centi.

"hm.. kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Jika kita disini terus, aku merasa akan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar akan muncul.." ucap datar Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan melewati Ellen yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut karena jengkel.

"iya-iya.." Ellen mengikuti Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali berlari mengarah ke tenggara dari kota Soul itu.

.

 **Grrrr!**

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian kedua sorcerer itu, sesosok makhluk hitam bersayap yang tampak menyaksikan pertarungan itu sejak tadi dari sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari sana. Membentangkan sayap lebarnya itu dan terbang menuju kearah dimana kedua sorcerer itu menuju.

.

.

Naruto dan Ellen yang masih berlari setelah dua jam. Tampak Ellen yang mulai mencapai batasnya. Sementara Naruto yang berada didepan Ellen mulai menyadari bahwa gadis bersurai putih itu mulai melambat lajunya.

"kau lelah?.." Tanya Naruto datar seperti biasanya. Pada Ellen yang berada di sebelah kirinya, karena Naruto memperlambat lajunya.

"hah,.. hah,.. IYALAH BEGO!.. aku ini perempuan!, berbeda denganmu yang laki-laki!.." semprot Ellen pada Naruto yang hanya focus kedepan.

"iya-iya, maaf.. karna hari sudah semakin siang, lebih baik kau segera panggil Mount milikmu. Apa kau lupa dasar uban." Balas Naruto.

"ini warna asli dari aku lahir, baka!.." ucap Ellen kesal.

"sudahlah cepat lakukan saja.. atau kita akan segera terkejar." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Ellen bingung.

"ha?,.. siapa maksutmu?.." Tanya Ellen.

"sudahlah cepat dasar crewet.." balas Naruto. dia mulai jengkel ulah si gadis disebelahnya itu.

"aku bisa menggunakan sihir terbang.. kenapa tak gunakan itu?.." Tanya Ellen.

"silahkan jika kau ingin kehabisan Mana ditengah perjalanan, dan disaat itu juga musuh atau para raksasa itu datang menyerang.." ucap Naruto yang menatap tajam Ellen.

Naruto tau para sorcerer yang ahli, mereka memiliki sihir terbang yang memudahkan mereka pergi jauh. Tapi tetap saja itu menguras Mana mereka. Dan malah menjadi boomerang ketika musuh datang menyerang sedangkan disaat itu Mana terkuras karena digunakan untuk sihir terbang.

Karena dari kedua Ras, mereka memiliki ciri khas masing-masing. Seperti halnya para shinobi yang dapat berpijak disegala medan kecuali udara itu, dan sorcerer yang dapat terbang dengan sihir mereka.

"ta-tapi.. hah,.. hah,.. aku tak bisa menggunakan **[Summoning]** ketika konsentrasiku terpecah seperti ini.. ntah apa penyebabnya, tapi memang menguras Mana'ku.." ucap Ellen yang mulai tampak kelelahan berlari.

"baiklah.. aku mengerti,.. kalau begitu ikuti perintahku dan jangan bertanya.. lakukan saja.." perintah Naruto yang terlihat kasihan dengan gadis itu. kemudian ia melihat Ellen yang mengangukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto semakin memperlambat lajunya, sehingga membuatnya berada dibelakang Ellen 2 meter.

"sekarang lompatlah.."

Swuss!

Tanpa penolakan atau banyak tanya lagi, Ellen hanya menuruti perintah Naruto dan melompat diudara.

Swuss! Greb!

"!.."

Naruto yang berada dibelakang Ellen ikut melompat kearah Ellen yang masih melayang diudara itu dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya bridal syle.

Ellen yang tiba-tiba di gendong oleh Naruto hanya bersemu merah waahnya dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pemuda itu.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan, baka!?.. berani sekali kau.." tanya Ellen dengan suara pelan tanpa menatap wajah Naruto. memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"sekarang konsentrasimu tak lagi terpecah'kan.. lakukan sekarang.." jawap Naruto datar dan tetap focus menatap datar kedepan sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

"ah!,. benar juga. Baiklah aku akan melakukannya.." ucap Ellen yang baru sadar dengan maksut Naruto lalu menggigit ibu jari kanannya hingga mengeluarkan darah dan mengoleskannya di punggung telapak tangannya vertical. Dan menyatukan telapak tangan kanannya pada punggung telapak tangan kirinya menyilang.

Bersamaan dengan menyatunya tangan Ellen itu, muncul lingkaran sihir putih kecil. Lalu gadis beriris rubi itu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan Naruto karena posisisnya yang menyamping itu. lalu Ellen berucap..

"aku memanggilmu,.. muncullah!.."

 **[Summoning Magic: Shenlong]**

Sringg!

Muncul lingkaran sihir yang semakin besar dihadapan mereka berdua dan memunculkan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Hingga membuat kedua orang itu menutupkan kelopak mata mereka. Dan Naruto berhenti disalah satu dahan pohon.

Sekian beberapa detik, cahaya itu menghilang. dan kedua orang itu membuka mata mereka. Namun apa yang ada dihadapan mereka berdua saat ini, membuat Naruto membelalakkan matanya karena melihat makhluk didepannya ini.

Berbeda dengan Ellen yang tersenyum manis kepada makhluk itu.

Dimana wujud itu adalah seekor naga putih yang besar dengan bentuk tubuhnya panjang seperti ular. Dengan sepasang kaki depan dan belakang dengan kuku yang runcing. Memiliki dua tanduk dikepalanya dengan bulu indah di bagian lehernya. Sisik putih bersihnya terlihat menyilaukan terkena terpaan cahaya matahari siang itu.

Makhluk itu melayang dengan tubuh panjang dan besarnya tanpa sayap itu. meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya indah dihadapan Naruto dan Ellen yang tampak bahagia melihat Mount tersayangnya itu.

" **Kita bertemu lagi, Ellen-chan.."**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** untuk kali ini kyo Cuma mau bahas dikit aja tentang review seorang guest yang gak kyo accept.

Tapi kyo bakal jawap disini.. Kalo kyo ingat dia bilang:

" **kenapa Naruto malah menantang saat sedang terpojok?, Apalagi menggunakan kartu AS'nya untuk melawan cecunguk-cecunguk itu. lu ngelawak?"**

intinya si seperti itu.

Bukannya kyo marah. Cuma kyo mau jelasin aja.. kan di chap itu udah jelas kalo Naruto itu mulai hilang kesabaran dan ingin membunuh. Tapi perlu diingat, disuatu kerajaan atau wilayah pasti memiliki hukum dan aturan yang berlaku. Jadi tidak semudah membunuh orang. Jika urusannya sampai kekerajaan, malah jadi masalah besar.

Sebenernya bisa aja bunuh membunuh antar murid, tapi kalo si Naruto jadi pembunuh sesame ras manusia, yang katanya mereka itu cecunguk? Buat apa dibunuh cobak. Karena menurut kyo pribadi nanti malah melenceng dari alur yang udah kyo buat jikalau si naruto jadi buronan seluruh kerajaan. Beda lagi ntar ceritanya.

Bisa disingkat, kalo itu deklarasi untuk battle seperti yang udah tercantum di chap itu.

Dan alasan kenapa Naruto pake kartu AS'nya buat lawan cecunguk?, mudah aja. Dichap ini udah ada penjelasannya. Tapi biar lebih jelas lagi, Naruto menggunakan Saber waktu itu untuk menutupi keterbatasannya yang tak memiliki kedua sumber energy itu. yang berarti kemampuannya **SEMENTARA** terbatas.

karena jika full Naruto pake [Ittou shura] sampai berkali-kali bahkan lebih dari tiga, tubuhnya bisa lumpuh sementara. Atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa digerakkan. Walau dengan itu aja sebenernya Naruto udah semi over menurut kyo. Makanya kyo batesin untuk sementara ini penggunaan dan batas waktunya.

Mungkin pernah lihat pengguna aslinya di anime apa kyo lupa. Dia bahkan hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali saja dalam sehari. Dan memerlukan 10 jam untuk pemulihannya sampai bisa menggunakannya lagi. Bahkan ketika menggunakan itu, dia hanya perlu menggunakan tehnik pedangnya (bukan jurus) saja mengalahkan musuhnya.

Jadi intinya, Saber ada untuk menutupi keterbatasan sementara Naruto. itu kasarannya. dan saat itu pula, tidak ada SETENGAH dari kemampuannya yang keluar. Apalagi Saber. Karena udah tercantum dichap itu, dia ragu untuk membunuh. Hingga mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya memberikan pelajaran saja. Karena masih banyak kemampuan lain yang belum kyo keluarkan.

Dan perlu diingat, Naruto itu tidak lemah. Mungkin kalo yang paham dan bisa mengartikannya secara dalam. Pasti tau maksut kyo dari segala aspek chara Naruto di fict ini mulai dari chap awal jika benar-benar teliti.

Mungkin itu aja untuk skarang. Jadi tunggu aja sampai overpowernya muncul. Ntah kapan.. hehe.

Jadi buat reader yang udah kyo jawab reviewnya ini jangan marah, karena kyo juga gak marah kok. Hehe. Kita semua berhak mengutarakan pendapat. Jadi kyo maklumi.

Seperti biasa, jika para reader-san berkenan ingin melihat image yang berhubungan dengan fict kyo ini, senpai-senpai sekalian dapat meliahatnya di album fb kyo. Dengan nama fb kyo adalah..

 **Kyoigneel**

Image persis dengan image di akun kyo ini. dan yang mau jadi teman di FB juga boleh kok.. special thank's for all my reader and all my author-senpai.. :D

 **Glosarum:**

 **1\. Summoning:** tehnik pemanggil yang bisa digunakan kedua ras dengan media yang berbeda.

 **2\. Body enchant:** type kemampuan untuk membuat tubuh melebihi batasannya yang hanya dimiliki Naruto seorang. Dapat digunakan sesuai keadaan yang dibutuhkan. yaitu [Ittou Shura] nama tehnik milik Naruto.

Untuk review yang lain maaf kyo belom bisa jawab sekarang. Mungkin chap depan kyo akan jawap jika ada waktu senggang untuk kyo menulis.

Dan jika kalian berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Review. Karna itu akan sangat membantu semangat dan menulis kyo.

.

 **Chapter 6: Wood viilage**..


	7. Chapter 7

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, pemuda yang masuk diacademi dengan tujuannya, namun dengan keterbatasannya membuatnya hanya dipandang sebelah mata.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7** : Wood village..

.

.

.

Academi Hagun

.

"hah.. aku bosan,. Kenapa sih Naruto itu tidak mengajak kita menyelesaikan Quest bersamanya. Aku ingin keluar mencari suasana baru.." gerutu seorang pemuda bersurai hitam beriris hijau.

Yang saat ini dia sedang ada di belakang gedung B yang dimana terdapat padang rumput dan sebuah kolam yang lumayan luas. Pemuda itu tampak tiduran dirumputan itu dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan menatap langit.

"mm,. tenanglah Eren-san. Pasti Naruto-kun punya alasan kenapa tak mengajak kita. Karena ya-yang ku tau tadi pagi dari Naruo-kun, Questnya adalah rank S. jadi mungkin sangat berbahaya untuk kita." Seorang gadis beriris amethyst bersyrai indigo disampingnya tempak menenangkan Eren.

"aku tak suka jika dia seperti ini. sama saja dia meremehkanku,.. awas saja dia jika kembali nanti." Ucap Ellen tak suka.

"memangnya kau pernah keluar kota ini Eren-san?,.. hi-hingga kau yakin seperti itu ingit ikut." Tanya Hinata yang saat ini duduk dengan memakan roti ditangan kanannya memandang heran Eren.

"apa maksutmu Hinata?,. aku bahkan pernah pergi dari tempat yang paling jauh sekalipun!.." ucap Eren bangga dan duduk dari tidurannya tadi. Lalu sekian detik, bola mata Eren tampak melotot dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan dari Hinata.

'gawat!,.. Aku mengatakannya. Sial!, sial!,.' batin Eren ketika dia baru ingat sesuatu. Keringat tampak mengalir dari dahinya.

"mmm,.. memangnya kau pernah kemana Eren-san?.. bukannya kau bilang sebelumnya jika kau tidak pernah keluar benteng?.." Tanya Hinata.

Karena seingat Hinata, Eren pernah mengatakan itu ketika dimana hari saat Naruto tak sadarkan diri waktu itu. mereka berdua berbincang dikamar pasien Naruto bersama dengan pemuda pirang itu yang masih belum sadar. Eren pernah bilang jika dia tak pernah keluar jauh dari benteng. Karena dia tak mau mati muda.

Padahal waktu itu Hinata bercerita jika dia sering keluar kota ini kerumahnya di dekat perbatasan kerajaan Vermilion. Selain dari itu, dia tak pernah. Palingan hanya Quest rank A yang sering Hinata lakukan untuk menambah poin. Dan Eren bilang waktu itu dia kagum dengan Hinata karena berani keluar masuk kota dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh itu.

"a- aaa,. Ii-iya Hi-hinata,. Aku pernah sekali keluar jauh.. hehe.. maaf Hinata." Ucap Eren gugup.

"i-iya tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula memang murid yang ada disini berasal dari berbagai daerah dilluar sana.. jadi aku tak heran jika banyak yang keluar masuk kota ini.." Hinata tersenyum memaklumi.

"yah, seperti itulah Hinata.. dunia ini begitu kejam. Kita harus bertahan hidup dengan ketakutan para raksasa diluar sana yang bisa menyerang kapan saja." Eren tampak berpikir dengan tatapan dinginnya menatap air di kolam besar dibawahnya itu.

Hinata hanya menatap Eren seakan mengerti apa yang temannya itu rasakan saat ini. dia juga pernah mengalami penyerangan oleh para raksasa itu. naga, monster seakan taka sing lagi untuknya. Dia bisa mengerti persaan Eren yang ingin memusnahkan para raksasa itu. karena terlihat dari tatapan dingin Eren itu.

"mm.. Eren-san, daripada kita menunggu Naruto-kun kembali,. Lebih baik kita juga mengambil Quest yang dekat-dekat sini.. setidaknya rank A tak masalah untuk kita kerjakan berdua. Bagaimana?.." usul Hinata. Karena daripada Eren terus terlarut dalam pikirannya yang ntah Hinata tak mengerti, dan juga sambil menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang mungkin memakan waktu beberapa hari.

"ha?. Benar juga Hinata, baiklah ayo kita ambil Quest.." ucap Eren semangat dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Membuat Hinata tersenyum melihat mod Eren yang mulai kembali.

Hinata hanya membalas Eren dengan anggukan dan senyumannya, lalu ikut berdiri disamping kiri pemuda itu..

"kalian mau kemana?.. Hinata.."

Pendengaran Eren dan Hinata mendengar suara seseorang dari belakang mereka yang saat ini baru berjalan beberapa langkah menuju gedung A. membuat kedua orang itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap siapa pemilik suara berat khas laki-laki itu.

Eren tampak menajamkan matanya ketika menatap pria yang berjalan seorang diri beberapa meter didepannya itu.

'dia?!. Siapa dia.. auranya sangat kuat..' batin Eren melihat laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri bersurai merah dengan rambut panjang yang poninya menutupi satu mata kanannya.

Dari pakaiannya dia adalah murid di academi ini. atribut yang dipakainya juga terlihat adalah seorang shinobi dengan rank Silver terlihat dipundaknya.

"siapa kau!?.. apa kau mencari Hinata?.." Tanya Eren yang saat ini terlihat waspada. Karena dari auranya terlihat jika orang didepannya itu terlihat kuat.

"E-eren-san te-.."

"tenanglah Hinata. Aku yang akan menjagamu sementara ini karena Naruto yang tak ada disini.." ucap Eren memotong perkataan Hinata yang terlihat cemas.

"kau, memang memiliki keberanian.. jaeger-san.. tak apa jika sedikit bermain denganmu disini.." ucap pemuda itu yang sedikit mematahkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri seperti melakukan peregangan sebelum bertarung.

"E-eren-san!-.."

Kau cukup melihat saja Hinata. Aku yang maju.." ucap Eren kembali memotong perkataan Hinata kembali dan berjalan maju ke arah pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"heh.. kulihat seberapa kemampuanmu.." ucap pemuda itu yang saat ini mengaktifkan Ring'nya.

Boff!

Dan muncul asap kecil dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul kunai di tangan kirinya. dari raut wajahnya, terlihat datar.

'dia, seorang shinobi yang sepertinya memiliki masalah dengan Hinata. Hingga membuatnya tak segan melawanku untuk mendapatkan Hinata. Tak akan ku biarkan Hinata kenapa-napa sampai Naruto datang..' batin Eren menatap tajam pemuda itu sambil mengaktifkan Ringnya dan bergumam sesuatu..

 **([3D Maneuver Gear])!**

Sring!

Muncullah sepasang **Unit Control** di kedua genggaman Eren yang terhubung dangan sepasang **Black Box** ,benda persegi panjang disisi pinggang kanan kirinya. Sepasang tabung gas juga terlihat diatas black box.

Di pinggang belakangnya juga terdapat sesuatu yang disebut **Spesial Unit** yang berbentuk lingkaran terpisah. tapi yang jelas semua benda itu saling terhubung dan memiliki fungsi masing-masing.

Ceklek! Sring!

"akan kutunjukkan padamu keahlianku.." ucap Eren datar sambil menancapkan kedua benda yang digenggamnya menyilang ke sepasang ujung lempengan tajam di benda persegi panjang di sisinya itu yang ternyata adalah tempat menyimpan lempengan logam baja yang dipasang disebuah benda yang digenggamnya hingga menjadi pedang.

Dua pedang digenggaman Eren.

'apa itu?,. aku tak pernah melihat alat itu dimanapun.' Batin pemuda bersurai merah dengan kelopak mata tertutup di kirinya itu.

"terkejut, heh?.. kau akan lebih terkejut dari ini.." ucap Eren datar yang mendapat respon heran dari pria bersurai merah yang sejak awal memejamkan matanya itu.

"tunjukkan padaku keahlianmu itu.. jaeger-san" ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu yang siap dengan kunai ditangan kirinya dipegang terbalik khas seorang shinobi.

Swuss! Swuss!

Kedua orang berbeda Ras itu saling merengsek maju. Saling mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan senjata di genggaman mereka yang siap dihunuskan.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Ruang kepala sekolah

.

"ne tsuma,. Apa kau tak berlebihan memberikan hukuman itu pada kesalahan yang bukan dia perbuat?.." Tanya seorang pria bersurai putih panjang yang mencuat. Yang saat ini sedang tiduran dengan memejamkan matanya.

"tidak,. Jika kau saja bisa percaya padanya karena kemampuannya, aku juga bisa percaya padanya.." jawab wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang masih dengan aktifitas mainstreamnya saat ini. bertarung sengit dengan pasukan dokumen kertas di mejanya.

"kau tau? itu telalu mahal untuk murid seperti dia. Apalagi dia bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.. kenapa kau malah membiarkannya berurusan dengan Ellen?.." Tanya pria bersurai putih itu lagi. Yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya.

"aku tau jika Ellen akan memantu Naruto. maka dari itu aku membiarkannya mendapatkan hukuman itu. lagipula aku percaya jika Ellen mampu mengontrol Naruto. jika apa yang kau katakan tentang Naruto itu benar, anata." Jawab wanita cantik bersurai pirang yang sedang ngobrol dengan Jiraiya yang mulai tampak berpikir.

"kenapa kau menjadi peduli dengannya sejak dua hari lalu?,. apa karena dia telah menunjukkan sedikit kemampuannya itu hingga membuatmu mengakuinya.." Tanya Jiraiya yang telah membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap istrinya yang tak lain adalah Tsunade.

"tidak, Anata.. aku hanya baru tersadar dari kesalahanku. Apalagi aku yang baru ingat karena ucapanmu itu. walaupun sudah sangat lama anak kita tiada,. membuatku menjadi wanita seperti yang tau skarang ini.. terobsesi dengan mereka yang kuat.. hiks,. Hiks." Tsunade yang menyesal. Tangisnya tak dapat dia tahan lagi karena ingatannya tentang anaknya yang mirip dengan Naruto yang telah tiada puluhan tahun lalu.

"hah.. dasar,. Tenanglah tsuma. Lebih baik kita melakukan yang terbaik.." Jiraiya yang sudah berada di samping Tsunade menenagkan istrinya itu.

"hiks.. ba-baiklah, anata.."

Kriet!

"khu..khu..khu.. sepertinya aku masuk disaat yang salah, ne jira-chan~.."

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka itu menampakkan sosok pria bersurai lurus hitam berkulit pucat. Orochimaru.

"DIAM KAU DASAR KELAINAN!.." jengkel jiraiya dengan gajenya menunjuk-nunjuk Orochimaru yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"hoi, teme.. bagaimana sekarang?,. apa rencanamu untuk si sampah yang sok itu?.." seorang pemuda bersurai hitam spike bergaris-garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya itu bertanya pada seorang pemuda bersurai raven dihadapannya yang tiduran di sofa.

"tak ada.. kita hanya menungu saja apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Lagipula dia tak akan mengusik kita.. walaupun aku sangat ingit sekali melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh.." jawap pemuda bersurai hitam raven itu pada temannya yang saat ini duduk di sofa dihadapannya yang memandangnya jengkel.

"kau ini teme.. lambat laun pasti dia akan menjadi lawan kita di turnamen. Kita harus bisa menyingkirkannya sebelum dia ikut di turnamen itu.." keluh pria bersurai spike hitam yang tak lain adalah Menma. Menatap tajam Sasuke.

"biarlah.. aku ingin melawannya dengan semua kekuatanku di turnamen nanti.. termasuk dirimu, dobe." Ucap Sasuke disertai kelopak mata yang terbuka menampil Sharingan yang aktif, menatap Menma dengan seringainya.

"heh.. kau percaya diri sekali, teme.." balas Menma yang balik menatap tajam Sasuke.

"hm.." balas Sasuke.

Kriet

"kalian berdua terlalu yakin dengan kemampuan yang kalian miliki.."

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan karena suara berat khas seorang pria yang baru datang kedalam ruang bangsawan milik mereka berdua, yang ada di gedung D lantai 2. Atau bisa dibilang ini seperti sebuah ruang club. Seperti yang lainnya.

"apa maksutmu?!.. kau meremehkan kami hah!?.." Menma yang melihat seorang baru datang beriris amethyst itu emosi. Seakan orang itu menghina mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang tajam pria yang baru datang itu.

Di penglihatan Sasuke pemuda itu adalah seorang Shinobi dan terdapat lambang layang-layang di bahunya menandakan dia adalah kelas 3 dan memiliki rank Diamond di bahunya.

"tidak.. apa kalian tak heran, bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa lolos dari serangan kalian berdua. Padahal jika dipikirkan lebih teliti, dia tak memiliki tehnik (Shunsin) maupun [Teleport Circle] seperti kita kedua Ras.. apa kalian tak memikirkan itu?.." ucap pria bersurai biru muda itu yang saat ini memilih duduk di sebelah Menma.

"yah, aku sempat memikirkan itu.. ntah dengan, teme.. dia seperti tak terlalu peduli dengan si sampah itu lagi.." ucap jengkel Menma sambil melihat Sasuke yang kembali memutup matanya.

"benarkah?.. aku sepertinya aku tak sependapat denganmu Menma.. aku tau tipe Uchiha itu seperti apa.. mereka tak akan dengan mudah melupakan seseorang yang membuat mereka tertarik.." pria itu berkata sambil bersidekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya dan menutup kelopak matanya.

"kalian berdua sama saja.. tapi apa yang kau katakan memang benar.. dia hebat juga bisa mengalahkan si ayam panggang itu. dan sekarang merubah namanya menjadi ayam cincang.. hahaha!.." Menma tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"berisik.." ucap Sasuke yang memiringkan tidurnya membelakangi dua orang itu.

"diam kau teme!.."

"kalian tetap saja tak berubah.." ucap pria bersurai biru muda itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Forest

.

Dihutan bagian tenggara dari kota Soul. Seekor Naga putih yang panjang terbang diatas hutan itu. tubuhnya meliuk-liuk indah dengan sisik putih bersih dan bulu yang telihat anggun di bagian lehernya itu. dua orang berbeda gender terlihat duduk diatas punggungnya. Karena ukurannya yang saat ini tidak sebesar sebelumnya ketika Naga ini baru dipanggil beberapa jam lalu.

"kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja, baka?.. kau mabuk terbang hah?.." gadis bersurai putih seindah awan yang duduk didepan itu berkata dengan nada sindiran. Mata rubinya melirik kebelakang melalalui ekor matanya pada seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya dengan jarak beberapa inci saja.

"tidak apa-apa.. aku hanya masih heran denganmu. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika seorang gadis menjengkelkan sepertimu memliki **Legend Dragon: White Shenlong** seperti ini sejak lahir.." ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini bersidekap sambil memprhatikan sekitar dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"kau menghinaku ha?!, begini-begini aku istimewa tau.. aku memang mendapatkannya sejak aku baru dilahirkan. Aku mendapatkannya memang mulai dari Whish masih dalam bentuk telur.. aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih detail, tapi intinya aku dan Wish tumbuh besar bersama." Gadis cantik bersurai putih yang tak lain adalah Ellen itu menceritakan kisahnya dengan bangga. Sedangkan Wish, nama dari naga legenda itu tampak tersenyum dengan moncong Naganya.

"aku tak bertanya.. aku hanya kagum dengan Naga legenda ini. aku tak menyangka jika dia akan menjadi Mount milikmu.." balas Naruto cuek.

"kau menjengkelkan dasar kepala duren!,.. lebih baik kau diam atau aku akan menurunkanmu disini!.." ucap Ellen emosi.

"silahkan, aku tetap bisa pergi sendiri.. lagipula aku tak pernah menyuruhmu ikut denganku.." balas Naruto datar.

"APA KAU BILANG HAH?!.. KAU-.."

" **kurasa pertengkaran suami istrinya bisa kalian tunda dulu.."**

"KAMI BUKAN SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN WISH!.."

Ellen tak terima tuduhan Mount'nya itu dengan wajah memerah.

"hm.." Naruto menanggapi.

"KAU JUGA BAKA!, MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!.." ucap Ellen sambil mendorong-dorong Naruto kebelakang agar lebih jauh dari dirinya.

Sementara yang didorong, bergeser saja tidak. Tetap bersidekap dada sambil memantau keadaan sekitar.

"diamlah daging.. kita bisa jatuh." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang lengan Ellen yang mendorong-dorongnya itu dan meletakkannya di perut rata Ellen. Membuat posisi mereka seperti pertemuan pertama mereka sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Ellen hanya terbelalak kaget dengan pipi semburat merah yang terlihat. Membuat dia tiba-tiba tenang dan terus menatap kedepan dengan ekspresi yang tetap.

'cara ini emang ampuh menghadapi gadis berisik ini.. merepotkan.' Batin Naruto memandang datar ke sekitar.

" **hah.. kalian ini.. lihatlah kedepan, kita sampai di sebuah kota. Kita bisa istirahat disana satu malam, Karena hari mulai gelap. Sangat berbahaya jika kita lanjutkan perjalanan dimalam hari.."** kata Wish ketika didepannya tampak sebuah tembok yang mulai terlihat.

"benar yang kau katakan Wish,.. tapi, kota apa itu?.." Tanya Naruto yang ikut melihat kearah yang dimaksut Wish. Memajukan wajahnya sampai didekat telinga Ellen.

Membuat Ellen semakin diam tak bisa focus dengan nafas yang mulai berat. Karena merasakan hembusam nafas Naruto yang menerpa daun telinga belakangnya. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang pernah dia rasakan ketika pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda pirang ini.

Wajahnya semakin memerah. Kali ini pandangannya menjadi tak focus dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka setengah.

'sialan kau, baka!.. awas saja kau nanti.' Batin Ellen yang masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

" **aku rasa itu kota magnolia.. lihat, ada tulisan nama kotanya di dinding diatas gerbang itu."** ucap Wish yang saat ini menajamkan matanya melihat tulisan nama kota di dinding itu yang terlihat sekitar beberapa kilo meter lagi.

"kau bisa melihatnya Wish?.. aku,.. tak jelas." Naruto menajamkan matanya berusaha melihat apa yang Wish maksut. Namun tetap tak jelas dari jarak yang sejauh ini.

" **benar juga,.. anda tak bisa melihatnya karena anda manusia. sedangkan kami para dragon, memiliki penglihatan yang lebih tajam dan jarak yang jauh.. maafkan aku Naruto-san."** Wish menjelaskan.

"tak apa Wish,. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu.. kita berhenti beberapa meter dari gebang itu saja. Aku dan si daging ini akan jalan saja sampai kedalam. Kau kembalilah dulu Wish.." Naruto berkata.

" **baiklah, aku mengerti Naruto-san. Sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat.."** ucap Wish.

Wuss!

Setelah sampai beberapa meter dari gerbang kota itu, Wish mendarat di dalam hutan dengan keempat kakinya yang kokoh. Sedangkan Naruto turun terlebih dahulu dari punggung Wish.

"hei daging, ayo cepat kita berangkat. Dan kembalikan dulu Wish ketempatnya.." ucap Naruto dari bawah, pada Ellen yang masih duduk di atas punggung Wish dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sret!

Greb!

Baru saja Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ellen terjatuh dari punggung naga itu ke arah Naruto. dan dengan sigap, Naruto menangkap tubuh Ellen yang dilihatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"ha?.. kau kenapa Ellen?, hei.." ucap Naruto yang menepuk-nepuk pipi mulus Ellen yang masih tampak semburat merah.

" **tenanglah Naruto-san, dia hanya tertidur.. "** Wish berkata. Yang saat ini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"hah.. merepotkan.. jika begini, bagaimana caranya kau kembali?.. karena aku takut dengan adanya dirimu, malah akan membahayakan drimu sendiri karena kau Legend Dragon.. yang akan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ingin memilikimu." Ucap Naruto.

" **anda tenang saja Naruto-san, aku bisa merubah ukuran tubuhku.. jadi anda tak perlu khawatir. Dan aku akan berada di leher Ellen-chan. Hingga membuatku seperti kalung biasa."** Balas Wish.

Sring!

Swuss!

Setelah Wish mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi, dia langsung merubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi sangat kecil hingga seukuran kalung biasa. Karena bentuk tubunya itu yang seperti ular, dia dengan mudah menyamar menjadi benda-benda yang serupa dengan kalung, gelang, cincin. Lalu dia terbang ke leher Ellen dan mengalungkan tubuhnya disana.

'hebat,.' Batin Naruto menatap datar Wish yang ada diliher Ellen.

"baiklah, kita akan masuk ke kota itu sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil memindah posisi Ellen yang sebelumnya bridal style, menjadi digendong di punggung Naruto. kemudian Naruto kembali melompati dahan-dahan untuk mencapai gerbang kota itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Kota Magnolia.

.

Kota Magnolia. Adalah sebuah kota indah yang ada di bagian tenggara kota Soul. Kota yang masih berada di wilayah kerajaan Vermilion yang terletak dinegara Api. Kota ini memiliki bangunan yang bermacam-macam.

Tapi yang paling mencolok dari kota ini adalah penduduknya rata-rata adalah para Sorcerer. jarang sekali ada shinobi disini. Karena penghuni kota ini termasuk Ras sorcerer, sehingga academi di kota ini merupakan academi untuk para Sorcerer yang singgah disini maupun yang tinggal disini.

" **anda mau kemana Naruto-san?.. kita sudah berada didalam kota**." Kata Wish pelan. Hingga hanya dapat didengar oleh Naruto dan Ellen. Andaikan saja Ellen tak tertidur tentunya.

"kita mencari penginapan dulu,. Aku lelah menggendong si uban ini." ucap Naruto datar.

" **aku melihat dari beberapa meter didepan ada tulisan penginapan. Mungkin anda bisa kesana saja Naruto-san.."** Wish tampak menajamkan penglihatannya mencari sebuah penginapan. Dan akhirnya menemukannya tak jauh dari lokasi mereka bertiga yang saat ini berjalan.

"baiklah kita kesana Wish.." jawab Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan dijalanan yang terbuat dari batuan persegi yang ditata rapi itu. berjalan diantara kerumunan penduduk kota Magnolia.

Bahkan tak sedikit pula dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Naruto menatap mereka berdua, Ellen dan Naruto tentunya. Karena Wish tak terlihat.

Menatap mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. tapi yang paling banyak adalah iri. Karena pemuda tampan yang berwajah datar itu menggendong seorang gadis cantik yang tertidur. Membuat kaum perempuan iri dengan gadis itu. begitupun sebaliknya dengan kaum pria.

Tapi Naruto tak menghiraukan itu. dia tetap berjalan kearah dimana ada penginapan yang ditunjukkan oleh Wish.

.

.

"hah.. akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga." Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini tiduran di lantai kamar di penginapan yang ada di kota Magnolia ini. kemudian dia menoleh ke samping kirinya, dimana tak jauh dari kirinya seorang gadis tertidur di atas kasur lipat yang disediakan dipenginapan ini. selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Karena saat ini Naruto dan Ellen sedang berada di penginapan setelah beberapa saat lalu Naruto memesan satu kamar yang tersisa. Hingga membuatnya terpaksa harus satu kamar dengan Ellen yang saat ini masih tertidur dihari yang mulai gelap ini.

" **anda bisa mandi terlebih dahulu Naruto-san. Biarkan Ellen-chan aku yang menjaganya."** Ucap seekor naga kecil yang menggulung tubuhnya didekat Ellen.

"baiklah.. setelah ini aku akan pergi juga keluar untuk mencari makan.. jadi tolong kau jaga dia sampai aku kembali.." ucap Naruto yang berjalan kekamar mandi di pojok kamar itu.

Ruangan penginapan ini ada tiga ruangan. Satu kamar, satu ruang bersantai dan satu untuk dapur. Tapi karena Naruto hanya semalam saja disini, dia memilih mencari makanan jadi diluar sana. Daripada repot-repot memasak.

Skip time.

Naruto telah menyelesaikan mandinya dan saat ini telah berada di jalanan kota Magnolia ini. pakaiannya telah berganti dengan pakaian kaus lengan pendek dan dilapisi pakaian lengan panjang berhodie berwarna hitam. Sedangkan celananya dia memakai celana putih panjang bersepatu. Kedua tangannya di masukkan kesaku celananya seperti biasa.

Berjalan santai menatap datar seperti biasanya.

"aku ingin ramen. Apa disini ada.." gumam Naruto yang mulai mencari makanan faforitnya itu.

Tak berselang lama, dia menemukan kedai ramen yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota. Membuatnya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam kedai itu dan memesan beberapa porsi ramen jumbo.

.

.

"hah.. kenyangnya.. nanti saja pulangnya aku akan membelikan Ellen makanan. Aku ingin berkeliling melihat kota ini untuk sementara.." ucap Naruto yang berjalan santai dijalanan yang ramai oleh penduduk Magnolia.

Beberapa menit Naruto berjalan, dia melihat sebuah gedung academi yang ada di tengah kota ini. dia meliha academi ini juga luas. Gedungnya pun juga lumayan besar. walaupun tak setinggi dan sebesar di Soul.

"ini kah academi Sorcerer yang ada di kota ini.. lumayan juga." Naruto berkata sambil masuk kedalam academi itu yang memiliki nama **Academi Magy** di pinggir gerbangnya itu.

Bruk!

"ittai!.. "

Tanpa sadar, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh seseorang yang dari suaranya adalah seorang gadis. karena sebelumnya Naruto yang berada di dalam area academi itu melihat kekiri letak gedung para murid.

"maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?.." Tanya Naruto yang melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang terlihat kesakitan sambil mengelus pantatnya yang kesakitan, yang saat ini sedang terduduk di jalan area academi ini. Naruto mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu gadis itu.

"i-iya aku tak apa-apa.. ah!,. pe-pemuda-san to-.."

"ada disini kau rupanya heh gadis manis.. berusaha meminta bantuan ya.."

Ucapan gadis bersurai pirang itu terpotong karena suara pria yang berasal dari pintu salah satu gedung yang ada dibelakang gadis itu. membuat tatapan datar Naruto yang semula mengarah pada gadis yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya itu, menatap datar ke pria yang saat ini berjalan kearahnya.

"berikan gadis itu padaku.. dan kau akan ku bebaskan dari sini. Aku tak akan melukaimu." Ucap pria itu dengan senyumnya.

"ja-jangan.. dia orang jahat yang berusaha me-memperkosaku dan ingin mengambil sesuatu dariku.. aku mohon." Pinta gadis bersurai pirang yang saat ini bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto dengan wajah ketakutan dan air mata yang mengalir.

"hm?.." ucap Naruto yang tak lepas pandangannya dari pria didepannya itu. dan sebentar melirik gadis yang setingigi dadanya itu.

"dia berbohong,. Aku ini kekasihnya. Jadi tolong berikan dia padaku.." pria itu berhenti mendekat ketika berada lima meter dari Naruto yang hanya ditatap datar oleh pemuda pirang beriris blue shapire.

"jika kau kekasihnya kenapa gadis ini ketakutan denganmu?.. dan apa-apaan dengan orang yang mengaku kekasihnya tapi mencoba berbuat hal tak senonoh seperti dirimu.. jangan kau kira aku orang yang bisa kau bodohi begitu saja.." Naruto tetap tak bergeming. Membuat pria bersurai putih pucat di depannya itu tampak semakin memperlebar senyumannya.

"KHU..KHU.. berarti kau juga harus mati disini bocah!.." ucap pria itu yang tadi senyumnya kini berubah menjadi wajah dengan tawa gilanya itu yang saat ini mengaktifkan Magic circle di kedua tangannya.

Sring!

Muncul sebuah pistol ditangan kanannya dan sebuah pedang di tangan kirinya. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan gilanya.

'dia adalah seorang sorcerer.. menarik.' Batin Naruto menatap datar lawannya saat ini.

"ber-berhati-hatilah pemuda-san. Dia berbahaya.." gadis bersurai pirang dibelakang Naruto memperingatkan dengan gesture tubuhnya yang menunjukkan rasa takut itu. seragam putih gadis itu juga terlihat robek di bagian belakangnya.

Karena jika pemuda yang berniat menyelamatkannya ini sampai tewas, dia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kehormatannya, serta yang lebih parah dirinya akan terbunuh disini. Batin gadis pirang itu.

"kau tenanglah nona. Lebih baik kau berlindung saja.. aku merasa dia tak sendirian disini." Ucap Naruto pelan yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan gadis pirang itu. yang tetap menatap datar pria bersurai putih pucat dihadapannya.

"ba-baiklah pemuda-san-.."

"namaku, Naruto shiba. Kau bisa panggil aku Naruto.. dan perkenalannya nanti saja. Aku masih ada urusan disini." Ucapan gadis pirang itu terpotong dengan Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dan mendapatkan anggukan dari gadis bersurai pirang dibelakangnya yang dia lirik dengan ekor matanya itu.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Sret!

Baru saja Naruto selesai bernegosiasi dengan gadis bersurai pirang itu, tiga buah tembakan yang memuntahkan peluru itu mengarah langsung menuju Naruto dan gadis dibelakangnya itu. namun dengan sigap, Naruto telah menggendong gadis itu untuk menghindar sekaligus dengan dirinya dari peluru itu. dan mendarat di sebuah pohon di debelakang Naruto lalu meletakkan gadis itu yang tadi digendongnya ala bridal style.

"tunggulah disini nona." Perintah Naruto yang mendapatkan anggukan dari gadis itu.

.

"HA HA HA.. kau cepat juga ya bocah!.. kemari dan hadapi aku!.." tawa gilanya semakin bertambah ketika menyaksikan kecepatan Naruto yang menyelamatkan gadis itu dari tembakannya.

Swuss!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Naruto tak menanggapi ocehan pria itu, dan memilih melesat cepat menuju pria berwajah gila itu. namun tak mau tinggal diam, pria itu kembali menembakan senjata apinya kearah Naruto yang melesat itu.

Sret! Sret! Sret!

Dengan mudah Naruto berhasil menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan dirinya yang melakukan gerakan zig zag.

Sret!

Baru sampai di tepat didepan pria itu, Naruto sudah disambut dengan tebasan vertical dari pria itu. walaupun tak berpengaruh karena Naruto dengan mudah membaca gerakan pria bersurai putih itu dengan memiringkan tubuhnya.

Duagh!

Duagh!

Wush!

Tak mau hanya menghindar, Naruto melayangkan tendangan sabit kirinya disaat bersamaan ketika dia menghindar itu. hingga mengenai perut pria itu dan membuatnya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dan sekali lagi Naruto memberikan tendangan berputar dengan tumit kaki kanannya tepat mengenai wajah pria yang membungkuk kesakitan itu dan menyebabkan pria itu meluncur cepat kebelakangnya.

Grass!

Pria itu yang dalam keadaan meluncur terkena tendangan Naruto, memutar tubuhnya vertical dan menancapkan pedangnya di tanah sebagai rem yang menghentikan lajunya. Hingga menciptakan garis berlubang yang diakibatkan oleh goresan pedangnya itu.

"HA HA HA.. kau hebat juga bocah!.. tapi ini masih pemanasan.. dan sebelum itu, perkenalkan,.. aku adalah Freed sellzen. Sorcerer dari Vatikan" pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah gilanya yang ternyata memang bukan berasal dari kota ini.

"aku Naruto shiba.. dan apa tujuanmu kemari?, dan kenapa kau mengincar gadis yang ada di academi ini?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

Karena dari yang dia lihat, gadis bersurai pirang dibelakangnya yang memperhatikan pertarungannya itu menggunakan seragam academi. Manalagi jika bukan dari academi ini. karena hanya satu academi yang ada di kota Magnolia ini. dan yang membuat Naruto penasaran adalah tujuan pria bernama Freed didepannya itu yang mengincar gadis pirang itu.

"HA HA HA.. tatapanmu boleh juga bocah. Tak ada rasa takut sama sekali dalam tatapanmu.. tapi akan ku beritahu tujuanku mengincar gadis itu padamu karena aku salut dengan ketenanganmu ini.." ucap Freed memotong kalimatnya dengan tetap wajah gilanya itu tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Freed.

"dan tujuanku adalah,.. mengambil **Secred Gear** yang ada didalam tubuh gadis itu.." Freed menjelaskan tujuannya.

"bagaimana kau tau gadis itu memiliki benda seperti yang kau katakan itu?.. dan akan kau gunakan untuk apa?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"HA HA HA.. tak penting aku tau darimana.. akan ku gunakan untuk apa kau pun tak perlu tau.. tapi yang pasti.. ' _dia akan bangkit'.."_ jawab Freed dengan ekspresi gilanya itu.

Membuat Naruto memicingkan matanya menatap Freed. 'dia',.. siapa?. Batin Naruto.

"cukup basa-basinya bocah!.. aku akan mengambil Secred Gear milik gadis itu!.." ucap Freed dan langsung merengsek maju menyerang kearah Naruto.

Swuss!

Sret!

Tak mau hanya diam, Naruto ikut maju mengikis jarak diantara mereka. sampai didepan Naruto, Freed mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal dari kiri kekanan. Namun dapat dibaca dengan mudah oleh Naruto dan membuatnya melakukan sikap kayang. Yang dimana pedang itu bagai slow motion yang melewati diatas wajahnya. Hingga terlihat cerminan wajahnya disisi lebar pedang itu.

Duagh!

Dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto melakukan tendangan depan dangan kaki kirinya. Namun ditahan dengan mudah oleh Freed yang menyilangkan tangan kanannya.

Swuss!

Duar!

Freed mendorong dengan tangannya yang menyilang itu mengakibatkan Naruto terlempar kebelakang dengan salto kebelakang karena Freed kembali menembakkan timah panasnya kearah Naruto.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Freed menembak kearah Naruto yang saat ini berusaha menghindari tembakan itu dengan salto kebelakang beberapa kali.

Swuss!

Dengan cepat, Naruto melakukan gerakan zig zag untuk menghindari tembakan Freed. Dan dengan cepat, Naruto telah berada disamping kiri Freed membuat pria berwajah gila itu sedikit shok karena kecepatan Naruto.

'heh..' batin Freed yang dalam keadaan slow motion diamana pukulan tangan kiri Naruto hampir mengnai wajahnya yang berubah menyeringai itu.

Wusss!

Buagh!

Brak!

Pukulan Naruto yang hampir mengenai wajah gila itu, tiba-tiba seorang memukulnya dengan keras dibagian pipi kirinya yang tepat mengenainya hingga membuatnya terlepar kebelakang. namun dengan mudah Naruto menjaga keseimbangannya.

"hanya melawan bocah ini saja kau lama sekali Freed.."

Naruto yang saat ini mengelap darah yang ada disudut bibirnya itu menatap datar siapa penyerangnya itu. dan terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang memakai pakaian serba minim yang saat ini tangannya terlapis mana. Yang saat ini berdiri disisi kanan Freed.

"HA HA HA.. diamlah kau Raynere. Aku sedang bersenang-senang disini.." balas Freed dengan senyum gilanya.

Naruto menatap datar kedua orang berbeda gender yang menatapnya saat ini.

Sring!

Jleb!

Insting bertarung Naruto yang tiba-tiba berteriak itu, membuat dia harus melompat kesamping kanan demi menghindari sebuah tombak cahaya yang saat ii menancap di tanah tempatnya berdiri tadi.

'ternyata benar. Pria itu tak sendirian disini..' batin Naruto yang posisinya saat ini terdesak oleh tiga orang dari dua arah. Dimana penyerang dengan tombak cahaya itu berada disisi kirinya yang memakai dress merahvdiatas lutut dengan belahan dadanya yang terlihat. Memiliki surai biru dongker panjang.

"kenapa kau ikut-ikutan Kalawaner-nee?.. sedikit orang saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan bocah yang sepertinya tak memiliki Mana atau Chakra ini." ucap Raynere yang menatap saudaranya yang bernama Kalawarner.

"kau jangan gegabah Rayner. Aku merasakan dia bukan orang sembarangan.." balas Kalawarner yang saat ini kembali memunculkan tombak cahaya dari Magic Circle di tangan kanannya saat ini.

'sial, aku tak membawa senjataku.' Batin Naruto yang menatap datar ketiga orang itu dengan tenang. Dimana saat ini Naruto sedang dalam keadaan tersudut.

"kalian terlalu lama!,.. biar aku yang menyerangnya terlebih dahulu!,. ha ha ha!.." wajah gila itu kembali menyerang. Berlari dengan kecepatannya kearah Naruto.

Swuss!

Sret!

Freed yang sampai didepan Naruto kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat dan brutal. Membuat Naruto harus meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya menghindari tebasan Freed.

Syatt!

Greb!

Dengan posisi yang masih menghindari tebasan pedang Freed, Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Freed yang memgang pedangnya itu dengan tangan kanannya yang saat ini berhadapan face to face.

Dor!

Greb!

Kembali Freed yang menembakan pistolnya kearah kepala Naruto yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya, Namun dihindari dengan mudah dengan memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Freed dengan tangan kirinya. Membuat kedua tangan Freed terkunci.

"ap-apa!.. kau.." ucap Freed dengan wajah shoknya. Karena serangannya ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto yang hanya tangan kosong itu. wajah datar Naruto membuat Freed semakin geram.

Duagh! Duagh!

Naruto melakukan tendangan lutut dengan kaki kanannya tepat ke perut Freed beberapa kali hingga membuat wajah gila itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dengan mata yang melotot.

Swuss!

Buagh!

Naruto yang masih melakukan tendangan lutut itu, merasakan kehadiran seorang dari belakangnya yang mencoba menusuknya dengan tombak cahaya. Namun dengan mudah Naruto membaca itu dan melempar Freed kearah gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Kalawarner, setelah sebelumnya Naruto mengambil pedang milik Freed. Hingga kedua orang berbeda gebder itu saling bertabrakan dan terlempar kebelakang dan terserat ditanah karena kuatnya lemparan Naruto.

"sial!.. hebat juga bocah itu!." Freed geram.

"uggh!,.. menyingkirlah dari atas tubuhku bodoh!,.. aku sudah bilang dia bukan bocah sembarangan.." balas Kalawarner yang telah menyingkirkan tubuh Freed yang sebelumnya menindihnya yang tadi dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"diam!.. akan ku habisi dia!.." ucap Freed yang saat ini melihat Naruto sedang beradu serangan antara pedang cahaya milik Raynere dan pedang milik freed yang dipakai Naruto. membuatnya kembali melesat kearah mereka berdua.

Swuss!

Kalawarner pun ikut melesat mngeroyok Naruto.

.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto yang masih beradu serangan pedang dengan pedang itu tampak santai menangkis serangan Rayner yang tampak kewalahan dengan ekspresi mengeras itu.

"kau, hebat juga sebagai seorang wanita." Ucap Naruto disela-sela adu pedangnya itu.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

"heh, kau juga.. tak kusangka kau bisa menggunakan tehnik menyerang menggunakan senjata tajam dengan tehnik terbalik para shinobi itu.. apalagi dengan tangan kirimu. Kau memang lawan yang menarik.." balas Raynere yang memuji balik Naruto.

Mereka berdua masih beradu pedang, sementara insting Naruto kembali memberi sinyal bahaya dari belakangnya.

Trank! Trank!

Dalam keadaan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Rayner, Naruto meneruskan ayunannya itu hingga berputar kebelakangnya dimana Naruto menyambut tusukan tombak cahaya Kalawarner hingga membuat tombak itu menancap ke tanah di dekat kaki kirinya.

Membuat Kalawarner terkejut dengan iris yang membola sesaat.

Duagh!

Diwaktu yang bersamaan dimana Naruto telah menangkis serangan Rayner lalu tusukan tombak Kalawarner, Naruto tak mau kembali menerima sabetan pedang Rayner yang ada dibelakangnya, hingga Naruto melakukan tendangan kebelakang dengan kaki kanannya yang tepat mengenai perut Rainere yang memuntahkan darah.

Duagh!

Tak mau mengalah, dengan waktu yang sama dan kecepatannya Naruto menggunakan tombak Kalawarner yang masih menancap itu sebagai pijakan dan melakukan tendangan lututnya ke atas membuat Kalawarner memuntahkan liurnya keudara.

Duagh!

Brakk!

Tampak slow motion, dimana dalam waktu yang sama Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan salto kebelakang setelah melakukan tendangan lutut keatas pada Kalawarner yang memuntahkan liurnya itu, melakukan tendangan kebawah dengan kaki kanannya yang tepat mengenai Raynere yang menunduk itu, dan membuat wajahnya membentur jalan dibawahnya itu.

Buagh!

Swuss! Blarr!

Dengan saat sama, Naruto yang telah melakukan tendangan pada Raynere, kembali menyerang Kalawarner dengan pukulan tangan kananya yang telak mengenai pipi kiri gadis itu dan membuat Kalawarner meluncur cepat kebelakang dan berhenti ketika menabrak pohon di belakang Kalawarner itu.

Dor!

Trank!

Baru Naruto selesai dengan dua gadis itu, sebuah timah panas berusaha menembus kepalanya dari arah tempat persembunyian gadis pirang yang berusaha dia selamatkan saat ini. namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkisnya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya.

Naruto menatap datar Freed yang saat ini dihadapannya beberapa meter menyandra gadis bersurai pirang itu yang tadi melakukan tembakan padanya.

"ha ha ha.. aku mendapatkan gadis ini bocah!.. jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, akan ku tembak kepala pirang yang mirip denganmu ini.." Freed tampak menodongkan pistolnya pada sisi kanan kepala gadis pirang yang saat ini ketakutan itu.

Jleb!

Naruto yang mengikuti perintah Freed agar tak terjadi apa-apa pada gadis pirang itu, dibuat terkejut ketika merasakan perut bagian kanannya tertusuk sebuah pedang cahaya yang berasal dari belakangnya saat dia melirik dengan ekor matanya saat ini.

"heh,.. kau cepat juga bocah. Dengan mudah bisa menahan seranganku dan Kalaw-nee.. dan kau bisa melakukan counter attack dengan tepat diwaktu yang tepat.. " ucap gadis yang tadi wajahnya mencium tanah itu yang saat ini beberapa inci dibelakang Naruto menggenggam gagang pedang cahaya ditangan kanannya itu.

"chough!.. " Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dengan posisi yang sama. Membuat Freed memperlebar senyuman gilanya itu.

"khu.. khu.. aku suka dengan semangat yang kau miliki pemuda tampan.." ucap Raynere yang saat ini menghimpitkan asetnya yang besar itu ke punggung Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkannya sensual. Tak lupa gigitan kecil dilakukannya pada daun telinga kiri Naruto.

Namun tak ada respon dari pemuda pirang yang menundukkan wajahnya itu.

"heh,.. kau lengah bocah.." timpal Kalawarner yang sudah bangkit di depan pohon yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu saat ini menangis menatap pemuda pirang yang menundukkan wajahnya itu yang membuat ekspresinya tak terlihat karena bayangan surainya.

Jika dia bisa bertarung dengan baik, dia pasti bisa membantu pemuda penyelamatnya itu!. tapi, dia hanya bisa melakukan **Magic type Support** saja. Apa yang harus dia lakukan skarang?!. Batin gadis bersurai pirang itu. yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan miris.

.

"hanya ini,. kemampuan kalian?.."

"A-APA!.."

Ucap ketiga orang itu shok yang tak lain adalah Freed, Raynere dan Kalawarner yang mendengar pemuda bersurai pirang itu berkata.

Deg!

"!..."

Jantung ketiga musuh Naruto itu seakan berhenti berdetak sementara ketika merasakan tatapan kosong namun menusuk dari Naruto yang mengangkat wajahnya itu. seakan tak ada rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Seakan pedang cahaya yang terbuat dari Mana yang terkompres itu yang saat ini bersarang di tubuhnya seakan bukanlah masalah untuk Naruto.

Sleb!

Grass!

"ka-kau!.. bagaimana bisa!.." ucap Raynere shok ketika tusukan pedangnya dia cabut dari tubuh Naruto dan dia tusukkan lagi kearah jantung Naruto. namun dengan mudah pria bersurai pirang itu memiringkan tubuhnya ke kanan dengan lebih cepat dari tusukan itu dan menggenggam pedang cahaya itu dengan tangan kosong hingga membuat telapak tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan darah karena tergores bilah tajam yang di genggamnya itu.

"heyaa!,."

Swuss!

Kalawarner yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya itu langsung melesat maju dengan cepat dan berusaha menusukkan tombak cahayanya tepat kearah Naruto.

Trank!

Dengan mudah tanpa menoleh kearah Kalawarner, Naruto mengankat tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pedang terbalik itu dan menangkis keatas tusukan Kalawarner hingga tombak itu terlepas dari tangannya dan melayang diudara diatas Naruto.

Srett!

Duagh!

Dengan saat yang bersamaan, Naruto menarik kearahnya pedang yang digenggamnya itu dan melakukan tendangan tepat bersarang ke ulu hati Rayner yang ikut tertarik oleh pedangnya itu. hingga membuatnya kembali meuntahkan darah segar dan posisinya yang merunduk akibat terkena tendangan yang bersarang diperutnya itu.

Srett!

Brukk!

Masih dengan waktu yang sama, dimana kedua gadis yang menjadi musuh Naruto itu shok dengan counter attack Naruto. pria bersurai pirang itu menarik pedang Rayner yang masih di genggamnya dan memutar tubuhnya kekiri kearah Kalawarner yang akan melakukan pukulan berlapis Mana itu. dan menyebabkan kedua tubuh gadis itu kembali berbernturan. Dan kembali melesat kearah dinding bangunan academi hingga menciptakan retakan sarang laba-laba dan kepulan asap.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Dalam keadaan yang dilihat slow motion, Naruto yang baru melempar tubuh Raynere itu kembali merasakan tembakan pistol dari Freed yang melesat cepat kearahnya.

Wuss!

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Wuss!

Namun dengan sigap Naruto melemparkan pedang cahaya Rayner yang masih digenggamnya itu kearah tembakan Freed. Hingg peluru-peluru itu berbelok arah karena mengenai pedang cahaya yang kemudian hilang di tengah lesatannya. Namun dengan timing yang tepat, tombak cahaya milik Kalawarner yang jatuh melayang disamping pundak kanannya dia genggam dan dilemparkannya dengan kecepatan penuh hingga melesat cepat kearah kepala Freed yang saat ini terbelalak sempurna.

Jleb!

Namun sayang. Dengan cepat, Freed mendorong tubuhnya dan gadis bersuri pirang itu saling menjauh hingga jarak diantara mereka berdua membuat tombak cahaya itu hanya menancap di dinding pagar masuk academi ini. dan menghilang setelahnya.

"ggrrr.. kau!.. akan kuhabisi kau bocah tengik!.." geram Freed.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Seperti terlihat dalam keadaan slow motion. lima tembakan diarahkan pada Naruto yang saat ini melangkahkan kakinya untuk melesat kearah Freed.

Syut!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dengan saat yang sama, Naruto melemparkan pedang Freed di tangan kirinya kearah tembakan pria bersurai putih pucat itu. dan mengakitbatkan kelima timah panas itu membentur pedang yang melesat berputar itu dan mengubah arahnya kesembarang arah.

Deg!

Masih terlihat dalam slow motion, Naruto membolakan iris blue shapire'nya ketika melihat diwaktu dia melesat ini, Freed tersenyum gila mengarahkan pistolnya pada gadis bersurai pirang yang tampak ketakutan itu.

Dor!

'sial!,. aku takkan sempat menyelamatkan gadis itu jika begini.. tidak.. masih ada cara lain!." Batin Naruto ketika dalam gerakannya ini melihat timah panas itu keluar dari moncong pistol Freed.

'takkan kubiarkan..'

 **[Ittou Shura]!**

Blarr!

Sring!

Gumam Naruto setelah dia membatin tadi. Sebuah ledakan terjadi ketika Naruto melepaskan tehniknya dan menghilang dari lesatannya itu.

Timah panas itu masih melesat kearah kepala gadis pirang itu..

Hingga sepersekian detik..

Jleb!

.

"chough!.."

Wajah gila Freed semakin menjadi ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya beberapa meter itu. seseorang terbatuk darah dengan peluru yang menembus tubuhnya.

"Na-naruto-san.. ma-maafkan aku.. hiks.." ucap gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan miris dan suara yang lirih. Air mata gadis itu mengalir semakin deras ketika darah itu merembes dan mengenai seragam putihnya.

Naruto yang memeluk gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan terduduk dimana kepala gadis bersurai pirang itu bersandar di dada kanannya dengan tangan kanan Naruto menopan surai pirang gadis itu.

Ekspresi Naruto tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan surainya.

"HA HA HA HA!.." tertawa gila Freed kembali terdengar dari berlakang Naruto yang memang posisinya membelakangi Freed.

"tak apa nona,.. kau jangan khawatir. aku baik-baik saja.. chough!" Naruto membalas ucapan gadis itu yang merasa bersalah. Darah dari tubuh Naruto mentes mengenai seragam gadis pirang itu. ditambah luka tusuk di tubuhnya membuatnya semakin mengenaskan dimata gadis pirang itu.

"kau hebat juga bocah!.. bisa secepat itu dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan kau berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu dengan mengorbankan tubuhmu sebagai perisai.. ha ha ha!.." ucap Freed berpura-pura memandang kasihan Naruto yang dada kirinya mengalirkan darah segar itu.

Ternyata Naruto berhasil sampai sepersekian detik dari laju peluru Freed dan menyelamatkan gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan menggeser tubuh gadis itu yang otomatis membuat tubuhnya sendiri sebagai perisai.

"sungguh keberuntungan tak mengenai jantungmu.. tapi kau tak akan bisa bertarung lebih lama lagi dengan kedua luka parah ditubuhmu itu bocah!.. dan ku pastikan tembakan selanjutnya, akan mengenai kepalamu.." ucap Freed dengan senyum gilanya sambil menodongkan pistolnya dari jarak beberapa meter itu kekepala belakang Naruto.

"cukup bermain-mainnya.." ucap Naruto datar yang ditujukan ntah pada siapa.

Dor!

Greb!

"a-apa!.. mustahil!.." geram Freed tak percaya jika peluru hasil tembakannya yang tepat mengarah pada kepala pemuda pirang itu, digenggam dengan tangan kirinya yang bahkan pemuda pirang itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya saja kekanan tanpa melihat darimana peluru itu berasal.

Karena saat ini, [Ittou Shura] milik Naruto masih aktif. Jadi..

"serangan lambat seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya.." ucap Naruto datar.

"ARRGGG!.."

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

Freed yang berteriak geram, menembakkan pistol Magic'nya yang dimana pelurunya itu dapat diisi ulang dengan Mana miliknya. Dan menembakkannya secara brutal dan bertubi-tubi.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Dengan mudah Naruto menghindari timah panas itu dengan menggendong gadis bersurai pirang itu bridal style.

Seperti sebuah bayangan Naruto menghilang dari serangan Freed. Padahal itu hanya gerakan Naruto yang melebihi batas dirinya sendiri. Hingga dengan mudah peluru-peluru itu tak ada yang mengenainya karena Naruto terus menghindar tanpa melihat serangan dari pelaku itu.

Sring!

Duagh!

Blarr!

"arggg!.."

Freed berteriak kesakitan ketika serangannya tak ada yang mengenai Naruto, malah si pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya dengan lompatannya dan melakukan tendangan vertical dengan tumit kanannya dan mengenai tepat kepala Freed hingga membentur tanah dibawahnya dengan keras dan mengakibatkan cekungan dalam dengan lebar satu meter.

Duagh!

Swuss!

Blarr!

Tak ada ampun. Naruto yang baru saja melakukan tendangan tumit itu, kembali menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk memberikan tendangan keras tepat ke kepala Freed yang terlihat kesakitan itu. hingga membuatnya bagaikan bola sepak yang ditendang oleh seorang striker, mengakibatkan tubuh Freed berputar dan meluncur dengan cepat hingga menabrak dinding gedung academi yang ada dibelakangnya hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil dengan asap yang menutupi daerah itu.

"hah.. hah.. uggh.." nafas Naruto mulai berat dengan efek luka yang diterimanya. Sementara gadis pirang digendongannya itu menatap wajah Naruto dengan miris. Tak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Seakan lidahnya kelu saat ini.

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seakan berdetak lebih cepat ketika perasaan waspada muncul lagi.

Dan benar saja, diudara diatasnya muncul puluhan Magic circle yang dimana terdapat tiga orang yang berada diatas gedung dari tiga penju yang mengepung Naruto.

Mata Naruto menajam ketika melihat pendatang baru yang berada ditengah itu. gadis loli bermata biru dengan surai pirang pendek diikat twintail. Memakai pakaian hitam.

Ketiga orang itu mengangkat kedua tangan mereka yang berarti puluhan magic circle atau lingkaran sihir itu ciptaan mereka bertiga.

"heh, kau datang diwaktu yang tepat.. Mitlet.." ucap Raynere disisi kiri menyeringai menatap Naruto.

"benar ucapanmu, Raynere.." ucap Kalawanere di sisi kanan Mitlet.

Yang berarti selama pertrungan Naruto dengan Freed tadi, mereka berdua telah bangkit dan melompat keatas gedung itu untuk membantu rekan mereka yang dipanggil Mitlet itu yang sejak awal telah menyiapkan serangannya untuk serangan berskala besar seperti ini. batin Naruto yang tak bergeming dari posisinya dan memandang datar musuhnya.

"aku telah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghabisinya nee-san. Aku sejak tadi ada disini.. seperti yang kita rencanakan.." balas Mitlet

"heh.. rencana kita berhasil, ne.." ucap Raynere dengan seringai kejamnya. Begitupun Kalawanere yang ikut menyeringai.

Puluhan lingkaran sihir yang lama-lama semakin banyak dan membesar itu. ditatap datar Naruto yang saat ini siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"terimalah ini bocah!.. serangan gabungan kami!.." teriak Raynere.

 **[Magic Combined: Sou Spears]!**

Puluhan magic circle yang melayang diatas academi Magy itu memunculkan ujung tombak yang terlihat banyak itu. dan dengan cepat, tombak-tombak lancip yang seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa itu keluar dan melesat seperti hujan yang menghujani academi Magy itu.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Puluhan tombak yang berasal dari lingkaran sihir itu jatuh dengan cepat bagaikan cahaya yang turun.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Suara puluhan tombak cahaya yang menghujani academi itu mengalun bagaikan suara rintikan air hujan. Yang menancap dan meghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada dibawahnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Penginapan kota Magnolia.

Satu jam setelah kepergian Naruto.

.

"dimana sih, baka itu.. lama sekali dia keluar. Apa jangan-jangan dia bersenang-senang dengan gadis lain ya!.." geram Ellen yang saat ini teah berganti pakaian santainya berupa dress biru muda diatas lutut dengan celana panjang ketat hitam yang melapisi kaki jenjangnya. Rambut indahnya terlihat masih basah karena telah melakukan ritual mandinya setengah jam yang lalu.

Saat ini dia menunggu kedatangan Naruto yang dikatakan Wish jika Naruto sedang pergi mencari makanan. Tapi nyatanya pemuda pirang itu tak kembali juga setelah sudah satu jam ini.

" **tidak Ellen-chan.. aku merasakan getaran energy yang berasal dari Mana dari arah utara. Aku yakin Naruto-san ada disana.."** Wish yang berdiri dengan kempat kakinya menatap serius Ellen yang ada dihadapannya.

"kenapa kau yakin sekali Wish?.. apa kau tadi mengikutinya?.." Tanya Ellen heran.

" **tidak.. tapi aku mengirim sedikit Mana'ku kepakaian yang dipakai Naruto-san sebelum dia pergi tadi. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kita bisa mudah melacak keberadaannya."** Jawab Wish.

"kau telah memikirkan sejauh itu.. baiklah, kita pergi ke sana sekarang Wish.." ucap Ellen yang keluar dari ruang bersantai itu dan keluar menuju arah yang Wish tunjukkan.

" **cepatlah Ellen-chan. Aku merasa ada luapan Energy Mana dari arah yang ku katakan tadi.. sepertinya Naruto-san sedang bertarung disana..** " balas Wish yang saat ini telah merubah wujudnya lagi menjadi kecil dan mengalungkan dirinya dileher Ellen.

"aku mengerti Wish.." Ellen semakin mempercepat larinya melewati kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang itu.

'baka!.. jangan sampai kau mati disini. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika itu sampai terjadi..' batin Ellen cemas. Yang saat ini mengeraskan wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

'mereka melakukan serangan kombinasi dengan skala besar.. baiklah..' batin Naruto yang menatap puluhan lingkaran sihir itu melayang diudara. Membuat Naruto menatap tajam sesuatu cahaya yang keluar dari sana.

"terimalah ini bocah!.. serangan gabungan kami!.." teriak Raynere.

 **[Magic Combined: Sou Spears]!**

Puluhan magic circle yang melayang diatas academi Magy itu memunculkan ujung tombak yang terlihat banyak itu. dan dengan cepat, tombak-tombak lancip yang seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa itu keluar dan melesat seperti hujan yang menghujani academi Magy itu.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Puluhan tombak yang berasal dari lingkaran sihir itu jatuh dengan cepat bagaikan cahaya yang turun. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah gumaman dari seorang bersurai pirang yang hanya dapat didengar oleh gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang ada di gendongannya itu..

 **[Saber]**

Sring!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Suara puluhan tombak cahaya yang menghujani academi itu mengalun bagaikan suara rintikan air hujan. Yang menancap dan meghancurkan segala sesuatu yang ada dibawahnya.

.

Hujan tombak itu mulai mereda. Dengan asap yang mengepul menutupi area yang terkena serangan skala luas itu. membuat ketiga orang pelaku penyerangan itu menatap hasil karyanya dengan tersenyum puas.

"apa hanya ini kekuatan pria itu?.." gumam Mitlet ntah pada siapa. Menatap datar area dibawahnya itu.

"yah,.. pria tampan itu harus berakhr disini. Sayang sekali dia ada di pihak musuh.. jika tidak mungkin aku mau menjadi kekasihnya.." ucap Raynere yang bersidekap dibawah dadanya saat ini.

Sementara Kalawarner hanya menatap tajam dimana tempat pemuda itu berada sebelumnya yang hanya tertutup debu yang semakin menghilang itu.

Deg!

"AWAS!.."

Swuss!

Tiba-tiba saja Kalawarner yang menatap tajam kepulan debu yang mulai menghilang itu, merasakan bahaya yang datang. Dan benar saja sebuah gelombang bulan sabit mengarah pada gedung tempat mereka berpijak. Membuatnya berteriak pada kedua rekannya hingga mereka menghindar.

Sring!

Blarr!

Benar saja. Gelombang cahaya berbentuk bulan sabit itu membelah setengah gedung academi yang mereka pijak tadi. Hingga setengah potongannya terjatuh ke bawah dan hancur.

"untung saja kita cepat menghindarinya.. tapi, DIA?!.." ucap Raynere tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. begitupun kedua rekannya yang ada di sebelahnya yang saat ini berdiri di gedung sebelah yang hancur itu.

"hanya ini?.. maaf, tapi aku kembalikan serangan kalian tadi.. sekarang, majulah kalian semua.." ucap dingin pemuda pirang yang ada di antara tempat yang berlubang-lubang akibat hujan tombak cahaya sebelumnya. Gadis pirang panjang ada di belakang Naruto menatap kagum pada pemuda yang saat ini membawa pedang besar terlilit kain yang aneh itu.

[Ittou Shura] Naruto kembali diaktifkan saat serangan itu berakhir.

'a-apa!.. pedang aneh apa itu?!.. selain ukurannya yang tak wajar, dia juga berhasil selamat dari serangan kami tanpa goresan sedikitpun!..' batin ketiga gadis yang saat ini menjadi musuh Naruto. menatap shok pemuda pirang dengan pedang besar di tangan kirinya.

"heyaa!.."

Trank!

Dari balik runtuhan gedung sebelumnya, muncul Freed yang berlumuran darah dikepalanya dihadapan Naruto. Menyerang Naruto dengan pedang yang sebelumnya di tangan kanannya. Namun dengan mudah ditangkis oleh Saber ditangannya yang di arahkan horizontal di atas kepalanya.

"HA HA HA.. HEBAT!.. aku terkesan denganmu Naruto!.. aku akan mengingat namamu.." ucap gila Freed yang kemudia melompat kebelakang jauh sampai ke tempat ketiga gadis itu berada.

Sring!

Freed menodongkan pistolnya pada Naruto, menggantikan pedangnya yang menghilang dilingkaran sihirnya. muncul cahaya yang berkumpul di moncong pistolnya itu. semakin lama semakin besar.

"terimalah ini sebagai perpisahan kita Naruto!.. heyaa!" teriak Freed dengan wajah gilanya.

Blarrr!

Sebuah tembakan peluru Magic yang seukuran 3 meter itu melesat cepat kearah Naruto dan gadis bersurai pirang yang saat ini ketakutan dibelakang Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu menatap datar serangan yang menuju kearahnya itu dengan Saber yang siap diayunkan.

 **[Half Moon Slash]**

Naruto membuat kuda-kudanya. Mengkonsentrasikan Saber ditangan kirinya hingga bercahaya putih yang lama kelamaan semakin terang. lalu dengan cepat Naruto mengayunkan Saber yang digenggamnya terbalik itu secara horizontal dari kiri ke kanan bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut berputar 360 derajat.

Sring!

Sebuah tebasan bulan sabit berwarna putih selebar 5 meter muncul dari tebasan Saber itu. meluncur dengan cepat.

 **Duarrr!**

 **BLARRR!**

Dua serangan yang saling berlawanan dari arah bawah dan atas gedung itu saling bertabrakan. Hingga menciptakan ledakan diudara yang besar. tapi tak sampai disitu. [Half Moon Slash] yang mengenai serangan musuh itu tak hilang, dan terus meluncur cepat hingga menghancurkan setengah dari tinggi gedung yang dipijak oleh musuhnya itu.

Swuss!

Tebasan bulan sabit itu masih terus meluncur keudara dan membelah langit malam ini. Hingga semua warga yang berlalu lalang dikota itu menatap takjub menyaksikan tebasan bulan sabit yang bercahaya membelah langit dimalam hari ini dari kejauhan.

Prass!

Dan tebasan itu hilang setelah ratusan meter diatas permukaan bumi.

.

"hah.. hah.. dimana mereka?.." Tanya Naruto yang jatuh terduduk dengan Saber yang tergeletak disebelahnya. [Ittou Shura] miliknya telah hilang.

Karena saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda dari keempat orang penyerangnya itu. sepertinya mereka kabur setelah melakukan serangan besar-besaran tadi. Dan sepertinya Mana pada tubuh mereka juga menipis akibat tehnik yang mereka gunakan. Batin Naruto.

"Na-naruto-san!.. sudahlah, jangan kejar mereka. lukamu parah karena melindungiku.. maafkan aku hiks.. hiks.." ucap gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang mencegah Naruto yang berdiri membawa Saber ingin mengejar keempat musuhnya itu.

Gadis itu memeluk Naruto erat dari belakangnya.

"baiklah jika itu maunu nona.. tapi lepaskan pelukanmu ini. lukaku tertekan karena palukanmu ini. nn-nona.." ucap Naruto yang meringis karena lukanya yang menganga itu tertekan oleh pelukan gadis pirang itu.

"A-AH!. Ba-baiklah.. gomenasai!,. Naruto-san.." gadis itu meminta maaf pada Naruto setelah dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya untuk mencegah Naruto tadi. Hingga mereka saat ini berhadapan.

"tak apa.. luka seperti ini, aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Kau tak perlu minta maaf nona.." ucap Naruto datar seperti biasa. Saber dipanggulnya di bahu kirinya.

"mm.. na-namaku Asia argento. Panggil saja Asia,. Dari Wood village.. ma-maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau jadi seperti ini.. " gadis pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan wajah yang hampir menangis lagi.

"sudahlah Asia. Tenanglah, aku tak apa-apa. Dan ngoomong-ngomong, kau dari tempat yang akan kami tuju?.." ucap Naruto yang mengelus surai pirang gadis itu lembut. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menangguk imut dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Naruto!.."

Perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan dengan datangnya Ellen yang berlari kearahnya itu.

"Ellen?.. kenapa kau-.."

Plakk!

Ucapan Naruto berhenti dikala Ellen yang tiba di hadapan Naruto langsung menampar keras pipi kirinya dengan wajah datar tanpa belas kasihan.

"lihat keadaanmu. Kau terluka parah, tapi kau masih tenang seperti ini dengan gadis lain.. apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?!.. " ucap Ellen datar dan diakhiri dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari iris ribinya.

Brukk!

"ma-mafkan aku Ellen.. hah.. chough!" Naruto kembali terduduk dan batuk darah. Membuat Ellen ikut bejongkok disamping kanannya dan Saber yang tergeletak disamping kirinya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan baka!.. hiks, lukamu parah. Hiks.." Ellen pertahanan Ellen hancur, dan menangis disamping Naruto dengan tangannya menopang pundak kanan Naruto.

"chough!.. hah.. hah.. tenanglah Ellen." Ucap Naruto yang menatap datar daerah sekitarnya.

"bagaimana-.."

Sring!

Ucapan Ellen terhenti karena tiba-tiba cahaya hijau menyelimuti bagian luka Naruto dari belakangnya.

 **[Healing Magic: Heal]**

"aku bisa mengobati lukanya.. sekaligus membalas kebaikan Naruo-san padaku.." ucap Asia yang telah mengaktifkan sihirnya yang saat ini kedua tangan asia muncul dua cincin di kedua jari tengahnya yang bersinar hijau.

Kedua telapak tangan dengan Magic circle hijaunya menyentuh punggung tegap Naruto. dimana cahaya hijau itu mulai menutup luka Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. Namun dalam waktu yang sangat lambat.

"i-ini.. **[Secred Gear: Twilight Healing]**?!.. kau memilikinya?.." gumam Ellen tak percaya karena dihadapannya saat ini, pengguna Secred gear yang dikatakan jarang sekali ada. Dan pengguna Secred gear pun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Batin Ellen.

"hah.. hah.. Secred gear yang diincar oleh si gila itu?.." Tanya Naruto yang mulai pulih perlahan dengan nafas yang memburu. Dia berusaha menstabilkan pernafasannya.

"i-iya.. maaf aku hanya bisa membantu ini saja Naruto-san.. aku tadi tak bisa membantumu bertarung.." jawap Asia lirih. Keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Mana'nya semakin menipis untuk sihir ini.

"tak masalah Asia.. setiap orang memiliki keahlian mereka masing-masing.. jangan terus merasa bersalah seperti itu." pemuda pirang itu tersenyum sambil menoleh sedikit kebelakangnya. Menatap melalui ekor matanya.

"terimakasih.." ucap Ellen yang menatap Asia dengan senyumnya. Air mata masih menetes dari iris rubinya.

"uhmm.." balas Asia mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan karena masih ada rasa bersalah di hatinya

Namun tak ada yang tau itu.

.

.

"pria yang menarik.." gumam seorang dari jauh yang sejak awal menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

Kemudian pria yang ada dibelakang bangunan yang lumayan jauh dari academi itu, menghilang dibalik gelapnya bayang-bayang gedung itu..

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"kuso!.. awas kau Naruto. akan ku ingat luka yang telah kau berikan ini!.." geram pria bersurai putih pucat yang memegang bahu kanannya yang tidak ada lengannya lagi dengan lumuran darah, dengan tangan kirinya itu.

"tenanglah Freed. Aku rasa kita akan bertemu lagi dengan pria tampan itu. dan kau bisa membalaskan dendammu yang kehilangan tangan kananmu akibat serangan gila pria tampan itu.." ucap perempuan bersurai hitam panjang berpakaian minim yang ada di sebelah kanan pria yang ternyata adalah Freed.

Ternyata serangan terakhir itu sempat mengenai tangan kanan Freed yang telat menghindar akibat interval pistol magic'nya itu. dia juga tak menyangka jika serangan pemuda pirang itu tak hilang bersamaan serangannya. Malah utuh hingga melesat ke langit dimana posisinya terbang menjauh.

"aku juga tak menyangka jika pemuda yang aku tak merasakan Mana atau Chakra sedikitpun, bisa membuat hal ini terjadi. Rencana kita hancur." Timpal Kalawarner di samping kanan Raynerer.

"kalian benar Nee-chan.. dan Freed-san, tutup luka'mu itu dengan kain. Kau akan kehabisan banyak darah.. " saut Mitlet di sisi kanan Kalawarner.

"aku tau!.." jawab Freed emosi. Lalu dia melilitkan perban dari sobekan pakaiannya ke tangannya yang buntung itu.

Magic circle berwarna biru muda kecil berada dibawah kedua kaki kaki mereka.

Mereka menggunakan tehnik sihir **[Fly]** yang biasa digunakan sorcerer Rank B keatas. Dengan kata lain mereka terbang menjauh untuk menghindari Naruto dan serangannya itu. dan saat ini mereka terbang diatara pohon-pohon didalam hutan diluar kota Magnolia itu. pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

'awas kau Naruto. akan kubalas dipertemuan kita selanjutnya..' batin Freed yang tersenyum gila.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Siang hari dihutan tenggara kota Magnolia.

.

Terlihat seekor ular naga putih, atau disebut White Shenlong yang merupakan seekor Legend dragon terbang diatas langit dengan anggunnya. Awan-awan telihat disisi naga itu.

Beberapa naga seperti **Wyvern, Akhenath, Bluerrion, Carenath, Silkara** dan masih banyak lagi dragon yang mereka temui.

Tapi anehnya. Setiap Naga yang mereka temui atau berpapasan saat terbang itu, mereka menghindar. Atau hanya melewati sisi Wish saja. Memang saat ini ukurang Wish tidak terlalu besar karena Wish tak menggunakan ukuran aslinya.

Tapi tetap saja aneh jika para Naga yang ukurannya lebih besar dari Wish yang sementara itu menghindarinya. Seakan tau jika Wish adalah Legend Dragon. Atau mereka memang tau.

Terlihat tiga orang yang tak lain adalah Ellen, Asia dan Naruto yang duduk dipunggung Wish. Dimana Ellen yang paling depan dan dilanjut Asia dan Naruto.

Asia ikut dengan Naruto dan Ellen ketempat tujuan mereka, Wood village.

Karena memang tempat itu adalah tempat tinggal Asia. Dia berada di Magnolia karena bersekolah di academi Magy dikota itu. dia hanya menetap dengan membayar sewa apartemen saja. Jadi tak masalah jika dia keluar masuk kota Magnolia. Apalagi dia ikut disaat academi mengalami renovasi karena rusak parah akibat pertarungan tadi malam.

Dia tau tadi pagi lewat pengumuman saat dia tiba di academi itu untuk memriksa keadaan.

"ne, Asia-chan,. Kau tak diapa-apakan oleh si baka dibelakangmu itu kan?.." Tanya Ellen sambil melirik kebelakang melalui ekor matanya.

"a-apa maksutmu Ellen-san?.. Naruto-san orang yang baik." Ucap Asia tak mengert denganmaksut Ellen.

"kau tak perlu mendengarkannya Asia.." sahut Naruto yang menatap datar sekitar.

"Hah?.." Asia hanya tersenyum dengan menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Bingung dengan kedua orang yang baru ditemuinya ini.

Sementara Wish hanya tersenyum dengan moncong Naganya.

Asia ikut Naruto dan Ellen menuju ke desanya itu untuk alasan tertentu. Serta kejadian tadi malam, Asia ceritakan semuanya mulai dari dirinya yang pulang telat karena harus membersihkan perpustakaan yang memang jadwalnya jatuh pada dirinya disore hari pada saat itu. dan berakhir dia yang tertidur di perpustakaan.

Dan kejadian dimana dia di sergap tiba-tiba oleh wajah gila itu yang untungnya berhasil lolos walaupun seragamnya robek karna tarikan Freed, hingga akhir cerita sampai tibanya Ellen di lokasi.

Hingga Naruto mendapat pujian dari Ellen malam itu pula, dimana Asia ikut menginap di penginapan Ellen untuk menyembuhkan luka Naruto yang bertahap itu tentunya.

Karena jika diteruskan pengobatannya ditempat yang sama, alias ligkungan Academi Magy, maka mereka akan mendapatkan masalah berupa para sorcerer lain yang tiba disana nantinya karena pertarungan itu.

Jadilah penyembuhannya itu dilakukan di penginapan Naruto dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

Sudah hampir malam. Dimana Wish masih terbang dengan santainya diudara tanpa ada rasa lelah. Padahal sudah sejak pukul 9 mereka melanjukan perjalanan hingga waktu yang hampir malam ini. tapi nyatanya, tak ujung sampai juga ke Wood village yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

"ne, Asia-chan,.. apa masih jauh ya?.. aku lelah dari tadi kita tak istirahat." Tanya Ellen yang saat ini menyandarkan tubuh depannya pada punggung Wish.

"tidak kok Ellen-san, sebentar lagi kita sampai.. coba lihat kedepan!.." ucap Asia girang sambil menunjuk hutan beberapa kilo meter dibawahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, didepannya.

Membuat Ellen yang tadi tampak lesuh, kini bersemangat menatap dimana yang ditunjuk Asia. Tapi kemudian, matanya menyipit karena yang dilihatnya hanya hutan saja. Tak ada yang lain.

"Nanti kau akan tau Ellen-san.. Wish-san, tolong lebih cepat lagi.. kita hampir sampai.." ucap Asia sambil tersenyum.

" **serahkan pada saya, Asia-chan.."** kata Wish. Yang menambah kecepatan terbangnya itu.

.

Hingga beberapa saat, mereka berhenti di atas sebuah hutan. Dengan instruksi dari Asia, Wish terbang turun ke hutan itu dan melayang didalam hutan itu tanpa menyentuh tanah.

"kau tinggal ditengah hutan seperti ini Asia-chan?.." gadis bersurai putih itu bingung. Dimana direksinya hanya melihat hutan belantara.

"tunggulah Ellen-san. Aku akan membukakan Seal'nya untuk kalian. Karena hanya penduduk sini saja yang bisa membukanya untuk keluar masuk desa.." ucap Asia yang melompat turun dari Wish. Lalu berjalan beberapa meter kedepan.

Saat dikira cukup. Asia melakukan Blood Seal, dimana dia menggigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah lalu mengoleskannya pada telapak tangan kirinya horizontal. Lalu dia memejamkan matanya seraya mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya kedepan dimana telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh punggung telapak tangan kirinya itu.

Sring!

Muncul aksara sihir dari telapak tangan asia, atau yang biasa di sebut [Run Mage]. yang kemudian semakin meluas hingga keudara kosong yang seperti itu adalah prisai tak kasat mata yang dikelilingi Run itu.

Namun setelah beberapa detik, Run itu menghilang. tapi seperti tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat Ellen yang menatapnya dari tadi bingung.

"selamat datang di Wood village.." ucap Asia dengan senyum manis dan rasa bangga yang kentara dari ucapannya.

"hah!?.." Ellen semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"ikuti aku Wish-san.." ucap Asia yang kemudian berjalan kea rah dimana telapak tangannya tadi mengarah.

Sring!

Tubuh Asia seperti menembus suatu medan energy yang tak kasat mata. Padahal itu hanya hutan belantara biasa. Tapi tubuh Asia menghilang masuk ntah kemana. Membuat Ellen bingung.

Namun seperti perintah Asia barusan, Wish yang masih membawa kedua manusia di punggungnya itu melayang secara perlahan mengikuti jejak Asia.

Sring!

Dan mereka pun juga sama. Menghilang menembus suatu medan energy tak kasat mata.

"A-apa!?.. indah sekali.." ucap Ellen menatap takjub pemandangan didepannya itu.

" **anda benar Ellen-chan.. desa ini sangat indah. Berbanding terbalik dengan sebutannya sebagai sebuah desa."** Wish ikut berkomentar.

Dimana dihadapan para teman baru Asia itu, sebuah tempat yang sangat indah. Dengan ratusan rumah yang terbuat dari pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi di desa itu. dimana hanya terdapat puluhan pohon-pohon yang besarnya bukan main. Setinggi 10 meter lebih.

Pohon-pohon itu terlihat berdekatan. Walaupun ada juga yang jaraknya berjauhan. Tapi pohon-pohon itu saling terhubung satu sama lain dengan jembatan-jembatan kayu yang ratusan jumlahnya itu maupun dahan pohon-pohon itu sendiri yang digunakan sebagai akses jalan untuk semua penduduk desa Wood.

Tidak hanya itu. disekitarnya juga terdapat kolam sumber mata air, taman bunga, lahan pertanian dan sebagainya yang ada disebuah desa. Tak luput dinding yang tak kalah tinggi mengitari desa ini yang terbuat dari kayu pohon raksasa pula. Yang runcing diujung atasnya dan terdapat menarai pengintai pula di setiap sudut Wall itu.

Tapi yang paling menakjubkan adalah sebuah pohon raksasa yang paling besar dari semua pohon yang ada. Pohon yang memiliki dahan yang sangat luas hingga seperti sebuah payung yang melindungi pohon-pohon dibawahnya.

Menakjubkan. Itu kata-kata yang terdengar dari Wish dan Ellen melihat pemandangan ini.

Asia yang melihat teman barunya itu takjub, kemudian dia juga ikut memandang desanya dengan bangga dan senyuman manis dibibirnya..

"inilah tempat dimana aku dilahirkan.."

.

.

".. **Wood Village**.."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** mmm… sebelumnya kyo minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya karena kesibukan yang melanda de real world kyo ini. dan kyo akan ganti summerynya mulai chap ini. bagaimana menurut kalian?..

Lalu bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini?.. buruk kah, hancur kah?, typo dimana-mana kah?, Atau gaje kah?.. silahkan komentar dikolom Review sesuka kalian.. jika ada typo maupun kesalahan, harap tulis dikolom komentar ya. agar kyo tau letak kesalahan kyo.

karena author juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan..

Dan para readers, dapat menjalankan tugasnya selain menjadi penikmat fiction, tapi juga pemberi masukan dan saran untuk kesalahan mana yang kalian temukan.. hehe

 **Glosarium:**

1. **Secred Gear:** benda yang memiliki kekuatan, yang ada dalam tubuh sorcerer sejak lahir. Dimana pemilik Secred Gear itu dapat dihitung jumlahnya.

2. **Wyvern, Akhenath, Bluerrion, Carenath, Silkara:** nama beberapa Naga.

Seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan para Dragon atau makhluk lain yang ada, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana wujudnya di album fb kyo agar lebih mengena feellnya. Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.** Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis.

See you next time!

.

 **Next chapter: Wood village part 1. Kesatria pemanah dan peninggalan leluhur**..


	8. Chapter 8

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca! dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 8** : Wood village part 1. Kesatria pemanah dan peninggalan leluhur..

.

.

.

Tiga orang manusia dan seekor naga yang ada di dalam gerbang Wood village. Menatap kagum pada desa dengan pohon-pohon sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. tapi yang membuat bingung kedua gadis dan seekor naga putih itu adalah, pria bersurai pirang yang tak menunjukkan suara sama sekali. Membuat ketiga makhluk itu menoleh kea rah pria bersurai pirang di belakang mereka.

Secara bersamaan, sebulir keringat sebesar biji jagung terlihat di surai Asia dan Ellen.

"BANGUN BAKA!.." Ellen langsung berteriak dengan keras ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. yang sedang tertidur sambil bersidekap dada dengan surai tertutup hodie jubah putihnya.

"berisik.." ucap Naruto datar yang membuka kelopak matanya ketika mendengar teriakan membahana Ellen.

Sedangkan Asia hanya tersenyum manis menatap pemuda pirang itu. begitupun dengan Wish.

Pantas saja sejak perjalanan tadi suara pemuda pirang itu tak terdengar sama sekali. Ternyata menyelam kealam mimpinya. Batin Ellen menatap jengkel Naruto.

Wuss!

Tap!

Naruto melompat dari punggung Wish dan mendarat sempurna di depan mereka bertiga. Hodienya terbuka ketika melakukan gerakan itu.

"hah.. cepatlah." Ucap datar Naruto tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Seraya berjalan masuk ke desa itu setelah melakukan peregangan sebentar.

"dasar duren-baka.." gumam Ellen jengkel karena pada dasarnya dia memang tak suka diperintah.

"sabar Ellen-san.. mungkin sifat Naruto-san memang seperti itu.." Asia tersenyum maklum.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan mengekor dibelakang Naruto. bersama dengan Wish yang telah kembali merubah wujudnya menjadi sekecil mungkin dan megalungkan tubuhnya dileher Ellen. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar oleh Ellen, Menandakan Wish tertidur dengan lelap. Karena memang dia seharian lelah terbang.

"kau tak tau dia itu seperti apa Asia-chan.. sst,. dia itu mesum." Bisik Ellen yang ada di kiri Asia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada telinga Asia. Membuat gadis manis bersurai pirang itu memerah wajahnya mendengar tuduhan Ellen.

"aku mendengar itu.." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang yang jaraknya satu meter didepan kedua gadis itu.

"AA!..diam kau, baka!.." ucap Ellen gelagapan karena kata-katanya didengar oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"hm.." balas Naruto datar.

"ku-kurasa Naruto-san tidak seperti itu kok.." bela Asia.

"kau jangan tertipu wajah temboknya itu Asia-chan.." ucap Ellen pelan sambil menatap punggung tegap Naruto yang berjalan didepan mereka.

Sedang Asia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya berja;an melewati pohon-pohon besar desa itu. mereka bertiga pun tak luput dari pandangan para penduduk didesa itu.

Seperti sebuah tamu yang datang kesuatu tempat, para penduduk itu keluar dari rumah pohon mereka. membuat suasana disana menjadi aneh bagi Naruto yang tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

Sedangkan Ellen hanya menatap mereka yang ada diatas sana dan di sisi mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

Sementara Asia mempercepat jalannya hingga sampai di samping kanan Naruto untuk memberi tahu dimana tempat yang akan mereka tuju.

Walaupun saat ini Asia sedang tak terlihat ekspresinya karena tertutup bayangan surai pirangnya. Membuat Ellen semakin dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Asia.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan mengikuti Asia, mereka sampai di pohon tebersar yang ada disana.

Asia tampak memimpin didepan dan berjalan melewati sebuah anak tangga kayu yang ukuran lebarnya empat sampai lima orang itu. dimana letaknya memutari pohon raksasa itu. mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Sampai dibagian sisi kanan yang tak jauh dari anak tangga awal itu, ada sebuah pintu gerbang dengan ukiran dari kayu seperti pohon raksasa ini. yang ukurannya dua kali tubuh manusia dangan lebar sama dengan anak tangga itu. mereka masuk kedalam dengan membuka pintu itu kedalam yang membuka menjadi dua bagian kiri dan kanan itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam dengan ruangan yang terlihat luas itu. seperti sebuah istana dalam pohon. Banyak sekali ruang-ruang yang ada disana dengan pintu yang tertutup.

"selamat datang, Asia-hime. dan siapa mereka yang ada dibelakang anda itu?.." datanglah seorang laki-laki tua yang bersurai putih yang tersenyum dengan wajah tuanya itu. setelah sebelumnya dia memberi hormat kepada Asia dengan merendahkan tubuhnya seperti seorang seorang pelayan.

"mereka teman baruku paman.. mereka yang menerima Quest dari kita. Mereka orang-orang yang dapat diandalkan.." ucap Asia dengan senyumnya.

"benarkah?.. kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku, Disonashu.." orang tua bersurai putih dengan janggut putih itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Naruto shiba.." ucap Naruto datar.

"Ellen viltaria, dari academi Hagun, Soul city. Salam kenal Disonashu-san.." Ellen memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumannya.

"baiklah, karna hari sudah malam, jadi kalian sebaiknya beristirahat di kamar khusus tamu yang akan kami sediakan khusus untuk kalian.." ucap Disonashu. Yang kemudian menepukkan telapak tangannya beberapa kali. Dan datanglah seorang maid dari salah satu pintu yang ada.

Karna saat ini mereka berada diruang umum yang memang sebagai tempat keluar masuknya penghuni desa ini.

Bayangkan saja, seberapa luas ruangan yang ada didalam pohon raksasa ini. sangat luas.

"ikuti hamba, tuan.." kata sang maid perempuan itu yang berjalan mendahului yang lainnya.

"hm.."

"trimakasih maid-san.." ucap Ellen dengan senyumnya.

"baiklah, Asia-hime,.. kau bisa mengajak mereka makan malam bersama nanti, aku masih ada urusan yang harus ku kekerjakan.." ucap Disonashu yang dibalas anggukan Asia lalu kakek itu pergi ke tempat tujuannya. begitupun Asia yang berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Ellen yang terlihat menunggunya beberapa meter dari pintu yang akan mereka tuju.

"ayo, Naruto-san, Ellen-san.." ajak Asia yang kemudian mereka kembali berjalan mengikuti maid tadi.

.

.

"ne Asia, aku tak menyanka jika kau adalah putri disini.. aku kira kau hanya penduduk disini.. gomenasai, Asia-hime.." ucap Ellen sopan yang saat ini ada di kamarnya bersama dengan Asia.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam bersama mereka bertiga. Kenapa bertiga?, karena penghuni lain memiliki urusannya masing-masing. Sedangkan kata Asia, kakaknya belum bisa ikut karena masih harus mengurus sesuatu. Kemungkinan besok pagi ketiga orang itu akan melaporkan Quest mereka didesa ini pada kakaknya yang merupakan pemimpin desa ini.

"mm.. tak apa Ellen-san, lagipula aku ikut kalian kesini juga karena rindu dengan kampung halamanku.. dan kau tak perlu se formal itu. panggil saja aku seperti biasanya.." ucap Asia dengan senyum seperti biasanya. Membuat Ellen pun ikut tersenyum mengangguk membalas Asia.

Saat ini mereka berdua memakai pakaian santai berupa kaus dan rok diatas lutut. Berbeda dengan Asia yang memakai rok panjang se mata kaki.

"ne, Asia.. bisa kau ceritakan tentang Quest ini?." Tanya Ellen yang memang penasaran karena Quest yang mereka jalani saat ini.

"baiklah Ellen-san,.." ucap Asia yang menjeda kalimatnya dan menarik nafas sebentar. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sedihnya yang terlihat dari iris hijaunya.

"dahulu kala, terdapat Kristal yang melindungi desa ini dari serangan para raksasa itu.. Kristal itu disebut **Leaf Crystal** dan **Altheum Crystal..** kedua Kristal itu adalah warisan dari leluhur kami para penduduk Wood Viilage ini. atau yang sebelumnya disebut **Leaf of Heaven**.."

"sebelumnya tempat ini sangat luas dan indah. Tapi karena salah satu Crystal leluhur kami yaitu **Leaf Crystal** dicuri oleh seorang yang menyerang kami dua bulan lalu. membuat kami kehilangan kehidupan kami secara perlahan.. keadaan disini semakin memburuk seiring berjalannya waktu karena **Peninggalan leluhur** kami hilang.."

"maka dari itu Ellen-san, aku mohon.. hiks, bantulah desa ini untuk menemukan dimana Crystal yang hilang itu.. hiks,. Aku tak mau desa ini musnah menjadi tempat mati. Aku sayang desa ini.. aku mohon Ellen-san, hiks.." Asia menangis diakhir ceritanya.

Dia tak kuat harus kehilangan desanya yang tercinta ini. apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengembalikan kehidupan desanya ini. apapun..

Greb!

"tenanglah Asia-chan, aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap tempat kelahiranmu. Aku juga punya tempat kelahiran yang ku cintai dan ingin kulindungi dengan segenap kekuatanku.. aku dan Naruto, akan menyelesaikan Quest ini.. jadi kau tenanglah.." Ellen memeluk Asia untuk menenangkan gadis manis itu.

Sementara Asia mengangguk kecil membalas kata-kata gadis cantik bersurai putih seputih awan itu.

Ellen melepas pelukannya pada Asia dan mengusap air mata di pipi gadis pirang itu.

"arigatou, Ellen-san.." ucap Asia dengan senyumnya.

"uhmm.." dibalas anggukan dan senyum oleh pemilik surai seputih awan itu.

.

"jadi begitu.." gumam seseorang dari depan kamar Ellen.

Terlihat orang itu bersidekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok disamping pintu kamar Ellen yang terbuka sedikit. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tampak memejamkan matanya. Dimana dari awal pembicaraan kedua gadis cantik itu, pemuda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Semua yang terjadi.

Tap Tap

Pemuda pirang beriris blue shapire itu berjalan menjauh dari kamar itu.

Jika dilihat-lihat, semua tempat yang ada didalam pohon ini sangat bagus. Bukan terbuat dari kayu pohon, melainkan tembok batu indah seperti halnya bangunan biasa.

Didalamnya juga sangat indah, seperti tempat para bangsawan. Namun masih terlihat sederhana dan indah. karena jika di perhatikan lebih teliti, dinding batuan indah ini melapisi bagian dalam dari lapisan kayu luar dari dinding batang pohon raksasa ini. dengan kata lain ada dua lapisan dalam pohon raksasa ini.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, academi Hagun.

.

Disalah satu kelas sorcerer dilantai 1. Yang berarti merupakan kelas untuk murid ditahun pertama.

Dipagi ini murid-murid masih belum rami berdatangan masuk ke kelas. Karena dari bangku-bangku yang koson itu telah menandakan dimana para murid masih bergelut dengan aktifitas mereka diluar sana.

Tapi disalah satu bangku kelas di pojok nomer dua dari kiri, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan beriris hijau. Sedang diam dengan ekspresi datar menatap ke mejanya. Dia bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang apa saja yang dia alami kemarin.

'dia..' batin pemuda itu.

.

 **Flashback on.**

 **([3D Maneuver Gear)]!**

Sring!

Muncullah sepasang **Unit Control** di kedua genggaman Eren yang terhubunh dangan sepasang **black box** ,benda persegi panjang disisi pinggang kanan kirinya. Sepasang tabung gas juga terlihat diatas black box.

Dipinggang belakangnya juga terdapat sesuatu yang disebut **Spesial Unit** yang berbentuk lingkaran Ceklek! Sring!

"akan kutunjukkan padamu keahlianku.." ucap Eren datar sambil menancapkan kedua benda yang digenggamnya menyilang ke sepasang ujung lempengan tajam di benda persegi panjang di sisinya itu yang ternyata adalah tempat menyimpan lempengan logam baja yang dipasang disebuah benda yang digenggamnya hingga menjadi pedang.

Dua pedang digenggaman Eren.

'apa itu?,. aku tak pernah melihat alat itu dimanapun.' Batin pemuda bersurai merah dengan kelopak mata tertutup di kirinya itu.

"terkejut, heh?.. kau akan lebih terkejut dari ini.." ucap Eren datar yang mendapat respon heran dari pria bersurai merah yang sejak awal memejamkan matanya itu.

"tunjukkan padaku keahlianmu itu.. jaeger-san" ucap pemuda bersterpisah. tapi yang jelas semua benda itu saling terhubung dan memiliki fungsi masing-masing.

urai merah itu yang siap dengan kunai ditangan kirinya dipegang terbalik khas seorang shinobi.

Swuss! Swuss!

Kedua orang berbeda Ras itu saling merengsek maju. Saling mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua dengan senjata di genggaman mereka yang siap dihunuskan.

Trank!

Eren mengayunkan pedang baja'nya kearah pria merah itu vertical. Tapi dengan mudah pria yang terlihat terpejam itu menangkisnya diatas kepalanya horizontal dengan kunainya.

Swuss!

Kembali Eren mengayunkan pedang baja yang ada di tangan kirinya secara horizontal kesisi kanan pria merah itu. tapi kembali dengan mudah pria itu menghindarinya dengan melompat keatas.

Syut!

Sret!

Sambari melompat diatas Eren, pria merah itu melempar tiga shuriken kearah Eren. Namun pemuda beriris hijau itu melompat mundur beberapa kali demi menghindari senjata tajam itu.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Swuss!

Ketiga shuriken itu menancap di tanah tempat Eren berpijak sebelumnya. Dan dengan cepat, pria merah itu mendarat ditanah lalu melesat dengan kunai ditangan kanan dan kirinya kearah Eren.

Trank!

Kedua senjata berbeda itu kembali berbenturan ketika serangan pria merah itu ditangkis oleh Eren.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Kedua manusia berbeda ras itu terus saling menyerang dengan senjata mereka tanpa ada yang mau mengalah sat sama lain.

Duagh!

Syut!

Eren yang pertahanannya terbuka, terkena tendangan depan diperutnya oleh pria merah itu. tak hanya itu, pria merah itu melemparkan kunai ditangan kirinya kearah Eren yang terseret mundur itu.

Buss!

Jleb!

Tak mau tertembus kunai itu, Eren mengaktifkan 3D'nya. Pengait yang ada dipinggangnya diarahkan ke pohon yang jauh disisi kolam itu. dan menancap dengan sempurna di batang pohon yang menjadi sasarannya itu. dan dengan cepat, dia tertarik oleh pengait dengan tali baja'nya itu ke arah pohon tadi. Hingga kunai pria merah itu menancap di tempatnya bepijak tadi.

'heh, aku tak akan kalah darimu..' batin Eren yang berada jauh di seberang kolam itu.

"jadi itu kemampuan benda aneh di pinggangmu itu.. baiklah.." gumam pria merah itu. lalu dia merengsek maju sembari melakukan Heand seal dengan cepat setelah kunainya dia masukkan di tempat kunai di paha kanannya yang telah dia aktifkan barusan dengan Ringnya.

 **(Fuuton: Daitoppa)**

Wuss!

Pria merah itu menyebutkan tehniknya, dan menyemburkan sebuah pusaran angin yang sebesar 3 meter kearah Eren yang berdiri di batang pohon dengan bantuan pengaitnya itu.

Buss! Jleb!

Namun dengan mudah Eren kembali mengaitkan pengait baja'nya ke pohon jauh disisi kanannya. Dan kembali dia tertarik cepat oleh pengaitnya itu hingga sampai kembali berdiri di dahan pohon itu.

Blarr!

Pusaran angin yang sepersekian detik dihindari oleh Eren, menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang ada dijalur lintasanya. Termasuk pohon tempat eren berdiri tadi.

Wuss!

Trank!

Namun insting bertarung Eren berteriak ketika merasakan dari atasnya muncul seorang yang tak lain adalah pria bersurai merah tadi. Ayunan kedua kunai pria merah itu kembali ditahan dengan mudah oleh Eren yang masih bergelantungan itu. hingga posisi senjata mereka saling membentuk huruf X.

Duagh! Duagh!

Wuss!

Dengan cepat Eren melakukan tendangan sabit kearah sisi kiri pria merah itu hingga mengenai pingganya. Dan sekali lagi, Eren melakukan tendangan berputar kearah tubuh kiri pemuda merah itu hingga membuat pemuda merah itu menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun masih membuatnya terlempar kesamping.

Buss!

Trank!

Kembali Eren menggunakan pengaitnya untuk membuatnya meluncur diudara dengan cepat kebatang pohon yang memang banyak didaerah itu. dan meluncur cepat kearah pria merah yang masih melayang itu dan mengayunkan pedang bajanya kearah tubuh pria merah itu. namun masih ditahan dengan kunainya.

Buss!

Trank!

Kembali Eren menggunakan pengaitnya untuk meluncur dengan cepat diantara pohon-pohon itu. dan kembali menghujani pria merah itu dengan tebasannya. Namun masih dapat ditahan oleh pria merah itu.

Buss! Buss! Buss!

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Eren semakin cepat menggunakan kedua pengaitnya pada pepohonan yang ada. Dan dengan cepat pula dia kembali meluncur kearah pria merah yang saat ini berdiri diatas dahan pohon dengan tebasan-tebasan kedua pedang bajanya. Hingga membuat pria merah itu mengeraskan wajahnya demi menangkis semua serangan Eren yang cepat itu.

Srett!

Dengan cepat pria merah itu melompat jauh demi menghindari serangan Eren yang datang dan pergi begitu saja dengan cepat menggunakan kedua pengaitnya itu.

Buss!

"kau mau kabur kemana hah!.." Eren yang menggunakan pengaitnya dengan cepat telah berada di samping pria merah itu yang masih melayang dalam lompatannya itu.

'dia, ahli dalam ruang lingkup tertutup seperti ini.' batin pemuda merah itu yang melirik Eren melalui ekor matanya yang tertutup poni dikanannya itu.

Trank!

Buss!

Tebasan Eren masih ditahan oleh pria merah itu. dan kembali dia meluncur dengan cepat dengan pengaitnya menjauh dari pria merah yang sudah sampai area pepohonan lagi.

Buss! Trank! Buss! Trank! Buss! Trank! Buss! Trank!

Pria merah itu kembali dihujani oleh serangan tak terduga oleh Eren dan kemampuan meluncur cepatnya dengan 3Dnya itu. membuat pria merah itu semakin kewalahan dibuatnya.

Buss! Crass!

Buss! Crass!

Seperti halnya tupai yang pandai melompat, lama kelamaan pasti jatuh juga. Pertahanan pria merah itu yang sebelumnya dapat mengimbangi gerakan cepat Eren diudara itu terbuka. Hingga Eren berhasil menggores bahu kiri pria merah itu. dan kembali Eren datang dari bawah dibelakangnya hingga membuat pria merah itu kembali tertebas vertical dipunggungnya.

Membuat pria merah itu kini terduduk dengan lututnya. Berusaha mengobservasi keadaan yang saat ini menyudutkannya.

'apa boleh buat..' batin pria bersurai merah itu.

Buss!

"heyaa!.."

Wuss!

Eren yang kembali lagi dengan tehnik _maneuver'_ nya, datang dari sisi kanan pria bersurai merah yang berdiri diatas dahan pohon itu berusaha menebasnya lagi dengan kedua pedang baja di kedua tangannya. Dengan gerakannya yang berputar seperti roda itu, Eren berniat membelah pria merah itu menjadi dua.

Dsyuu!

Wuss! brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

"chough!.."

Namun, bukannya serangan gila'nya mengenai musuhnya, sebuah rasa sakit ditubuhnya lah yang Eren rasakan ketika sesuatu tak kasat mata membenturnya dengan keras dan mendorongnya dengan cepat hingga membuatnya meluncur kebelakang dan menabrak tiga pohon hingga hancur. Dan berhenti di pohon keempat hingga membuatnya terduduk dengan memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"kuso!.. apa itu tadi?.. kenapa ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan membuatku terdorong seperti ini dengan keras.. " gumam Eren seraya menyeka darah disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Eren kembali berdiri dengan tegap menatap kedepan.

'a-apa!..' batin Eren dengan mata membola menatap seorang bersurai merah yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Dsyuu!

Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

"arrrgghh!..."

Kembali pria merah itu merentangkan tangan kanannya yang telapak tangannya terbuka itu kearah Eren yang masih terkejut itu. dan kembali tubuh Eren terlempar kebelakang menabrak tiga pohon termasuk pohon tempatnya besandar tadi. Dan menghancurkan pohon-pohon itu lagi.

"kau!.. tak kan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Hina-.."

"cukup!.."

Eren yang berteriak itu berhenti seketika, ketika sebuah suara mengintrupsikan mereka berdua yang tak lain adalah pria merah dan Eren. Keduanya berhenti seketika dengan jarak 5 meter, dimana seorang gadis bersurai indigo cantik yang datang dan berdiri didepan Eren menghadap pria merah didepannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kesamping.

"Hi-hinata.." gumam Eren yang saat ini hampir menggigit tangan kananya itu.

Andai saja Hinata tak menghentikannya, Eren telah menggigit tangan kanannya tersebut hingga berdara. Namun dia berhenti menggit karena terlihat dari tangan kanannya didepan mulutnya dengan bekas gigitan namun tak dalam.

"aku hanya mengetes dia, Hinata. Lagipula, keahliannya dalam bermaneuver diudara dengan alatnya itu, membuatku terluka dan memaksaku menggunakan kemampuanku.. walaupun aku tak sungguh-sungguh, tapi dia hebat." Puji pria bersurai merah yang saat ini berjalan dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Eren setelah melewati Hinata.

"dasar kau ini.." ucap Hinata.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.." tanya Eren ntah pada siapa setelah menerima uluran tangan pria bersurai merah itu dan berdiri dengan bantuan Hinata disamping kirinya.

"nanti saja kau bertanya,.. sementara ini, Hinata, lebih baik kau bantu dia ke ruang pemulihan. Sementara aku juga akan kesana setelah ini.." pria merah itu memberikan instruksi, dan pergi menggunakan (Shunshin)nya.

"ayo Eren-san, aku akan membantumu ke ruang pemulihan.. dan maafkan aku karena terlambat menghentikanmu.. maaf.." Hinata tampak menyesal karena dirinya terlambat menghentikan pertarungan barusan. Karena dia juga ingin tau apa kekuatan Eren. Hingga membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit karena kedua orang ini harus sama-sama terluka lumayan parah.

"tak masalah Hinata.. lagipula ini sebenarnya salahku karena tak dapat menahan diri tadi.." Eren meminta maaf dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"uhmm.." balas Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari area pepohonan itu untuk pergi keruang pemulihan terdekat. Karena sebenarnya di 3 gedung utama terdapat ruang pemulihan yang baru. Yaitu gedung B dan C.

Setelah kejadian Naruto, gedung E dibangun dan direnovasi kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu, ruang pemulihan yang ada di gedung A, ditambah di dua gedung lain. Itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika kejadian seperti Naruto itu terulang kembali dan memakan banyak korban yang terluka.

Karena ruang pemulihan yang terbatas itu. hingga kini, terdapat ruang pemulihan yang dapat menampung korban hingga puluhan orang.

Hinata membantu Eren berjalan.

 **Flashback off.**

 **.**

Lamunan pemuda beriris hijau itu buyar seketika. Karena mendengar bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Tak sadar bahwa disekitarnya bangku telah penuh dengan murid-murid teman sekelasnya.

"hah.. aku harus menemuinya nanti.." gumam pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Eren jaeger. Yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas mejanya sambil menatap lesu bangku Naruto yang kosong disebelah kirinya didekat jendela pas.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi, Wood village.

.

Tiga orang gadis dan seorang pria bersurai pirang saat ini sedang berada di ruang khusus milik pemimpin desa ini.

Dimana gadis bersurai putih seputih awan sedang berdiri di sebelah pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada dikananya. Berhadapan dengan gadis pirang manis yang duduk dikanan gadis yang juga bersurai pirang pucat yang duduk di tempatnya dengan meja kecil di hadapannya. Duduk bersimpuh.

Gadis bersurai pirang manis itu memakai pakaian yang panjangnya bagian bawahnya sampai menutupi mata kakinya yang mengembang. Dengan sebuah cardigan yang berlengan panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Rambutnya lurus tampak rapi.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu memakai pakaian seerti halnya seorang ratu dengan sebuah aksesoris dibeberapa bagian surainya dan tangannya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Sendangkan Naruto memakai pakaian seperti biasanya. Serta Ellen yang memakai pakaian tanpa lengan namun tertutup. Dan memakai rok diatas lutut yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjang mulusnya itu, namun menggunakan soft hitam yang terlihat karena roknya yang tinggi diatas lutut itu.

"sebelumnya, saya minta maaf pada kalian berdua yang telah bersedia datang kesini untuk membantu desa ini.. saya ucapkan selamat datang,. Naruto-san, Ellen-san.." gadis bersurai pirang pucat beriris ungu itu memberi sambutan pada kedua orang di hadapannya yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Ellen dengan wajah datar.

"..dan perkenalkan, nama saya Shion argento.. saya pemimpin disini.." lanjut gadis tersebut yang bernama Shion.

"terima kasih atas sambutannya Shion-sama.." ucap Ellen dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya menghormati pemimpin desa itu.

"hm.." balas Naruto yang memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya. Menatap datar Shion yang juga menatapnya saat ini.

"sopanlah kau baka!.." geram Ellen yang tangannya berusaha membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Namun nihil. Seperti sebuah baja yang sulit untuk dibengkokkan.

"tak usah basa-basi. Apa anda memiliki beberapa bukti tentang pencurian cristal itu, Shion-sama?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

Membuat ketiga gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana Naruto bisa langsung tau soal hilangnya crystal peninggalan leluhur desa ini. bahkan dalam kertas permintaan tak disebutkan tentang Crystal itu. hanya permintaan membantu menemukan benda yang hilang dengan Gold yang sedikit.

"bagaimana kau bisa tau Naruto-san?.." Tanya Asia.

Sedangkan kedua gadis yaitu Shion dan Ellen hanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

"aku mendengar percakapan kalian berdua tadi malam.. tapi itu tak penting.. sekarang jelaskan Shion-sama.." ucap Naruto membuat Asia dan Ellen diam memperhatikan.

"baiklah Naruto-san.. berhubung mungkin kau kalian berdua telah tau informasinya, aku hanya bisa menambahkan.. desa ini merupakan desa termakmur daripada desa yang lainnya. Sebelum hilangnya Leaf Crystal tentunya. Karena kedua Crystal itu memiliki dua fungsi yang berbeda, dan saling melengkapi.." Shion mulai menjelaskan. Naruto dan Ellen mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"aku tak tau apa yang terjadi waktu itu. karena waktu itu desa ini dipimpin oleh Asia-chan, karena waktu saya sedang berada diluar desa.. kejadiannya dua bulan lalu, Leaf Crystal dicuri ketika Asia sedang melakukan pengecekan kedua Crystal itu.. karena memang pengecekan itu diperlukan setiap satu bulan sekali untuk memeriksa bagaimana kondisi kekkai desa ini dan pertumbuhan tananman yang ada.."

"karena sesuai dengan yang kusebutkan tadi, dua Crystal itu memiliki fungsi yang berbeda. Altheum crystal berfungsi untuk menjaga Kekkai pelingung desa ini agar tetap menyelubungi desa ini agar tak terlihat dari luar dan mempertahankan kekuatan Kekkai itu sendiri.."

"dan yang kedua, Leaf Crystal. Berfungsi untuk menyuburkan tanaman apapun yang ada di desa ini serta.." Shion menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang sendu kearah meja dibawahnya. Membuat Asia sesenggukan menahan tangisnya. Namun Naruto menatap tajam Shion dan Asia. Berbeda dengan Ellen yang bingung.

"..serta memberi kehidupan untuk semua pohon tempat tinggal peninggalan leluhur kami ini.." lanjut Shion.

"dengan kata lain, jika salah satu diantaranya hilang, maka itu akan mempengaruhi kehidupan di desa ini.. maka dari itu kenapa kau tak bisa membayar setara dengan Quest ini dikarenakan keadaan ekonomi disini sedang sangat buruk akibat.. Leaf Crystal yang dicuri itu." Naruto memotong ucapan Shion.

"kau benar Naruto-san, karena hilangnya Crystal itu, tanaman kami yang biasa kami ekspor ke desa lain maupun kota besar menjadi menurun sangat drastis. Tanaman kami banyak yang mati, bahkan melakukan ekspor, untuk makan saja penduduk kami kesusahan.. maka dari itu,.. hiks,. Tolong, bantu kami Naruto-san, Ellen-san.. hiks,. Temukan Crystal peninggalan leluhur kami itu.. hikss."

Bukan Shion yang membalas. Melainkan Asia yang telah menundukkan setengah tubuhnya dengan aliran air mata yang menetes mengenai lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Sedangkan Shion hanya menatap sendu sembari memalingkan wajahnya kearah kiri dimana terdapat pintu dengan kaca yang memperlihatkan keluar pohon raksasa itu.

"kami mengerti perasaan kalian. Kami akan melakukan semua sebisa kami.." Ellen yang juga tampak prihatin berusaha meyakinkan kedua gadis itu.

"karena ini sudah jelas, bisa kalian tinggalkan aku dengan pemuda pirang itu sendirian?.." Shion mengintruksi.

"A-AP-.."

"baiklah, nee-sama.."

Ellen yang kaget dengan permintaan Shion tiba-tiba itu, langsung dipotong oleh Asia yang langsung turun dari lantai tempatnya berpijak tadi karena memang lebih tinggo 30 cm. dan membawa Ellen yang masih shok itu dengan lembut untuk keluar ruangan itu lewat pintu dibelakang Ellen.

Sepeninggalan kedua gadis itu, kedua orang itu hanya saling menatap datar satu sama lain.

Namun tak lama. Karena Shion lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya kearah sebelumnya dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Membuat Naruto mengankat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"baiklah, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu.. karena aku tak ingin gadis itu shok jika melihat apa yang akan ku tunjukan.. mari ikut denganku.." ucap Shion yang kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah pintu disebelah kirinya yang dia tatap tadi.

"hm.." balas Naruto yang mengekor dibelakang Shion.

Shion memimpin jalannya yang melewati pintu itu. teiihatlah dimana terdapat sebuah balkon yang luas yang berhadapan langsung dengan bagian depan pemandangan desa itu. da nada mereka terus berjalan sampai menemukan sebuah tangga yang sama dengan awal masuk ke pohon raksasa ini. yang tangga itu memutari pohon raksasa itu.

Tak lama, Shion berhenti di balkon luas yang berada dibelakan pohoh raksasa itu yang berhadapan langsung dengan bagian belakang pohon raksasa itu.

Naruto yang baru sampai dibelakang Shion, menatap pemandangan desa itu dibelakang raksasa ini dengan mata yang membila sempurna. Tak lama, ekspresinya pun mengeras dengan giginya bergemelatuk menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya itu.

Berbeda dengan Shion yang menatap sendu pemandangan di bawahnya itu. karena memang posisi mereka berada di pohong yang paling tinggi, otomatis semuanya tampak rendah.

"desa kami semakin lama semakin mati. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkan rumah kami.." ucap Shion dengan nada sendu.

Karena dihadapan mereka saat ini, pemandangan dibawah sana yang merupakan tempat tinggal para penduduk desa Wood, yang merupakan pepohonan dengan tinggi yang diatas rata-rata sebagai tempat tinggal mereka. tampak mongering semua dengan dahan yang terlihat lapuk dan taka da daun sama sekali.

Bahkan banyak pohon yang tumbang karena dahannya yang sangat rapuh seperti tak terkena air puluhan tahun. Padahal desa ini selalu terkena hujan pada musim hujan. Tapi hanya dengan selang waktu dua bulan, seperempat desa bagian belakang atau bagian tenggara desa itu telah menjadi desa mati.

Tak ada tanaman maupun air disana. Tandus seperti padang pasir dengan retakan tanah disana. Tak ada penduduk yang menghuni disana. Semua berpindah di bagian desa yang masih belum terkena imbasnya.

"aku mengerti.." balas Naruto yang saat ini berdiri tepa dibelakang Shion. Menatap datar pemandangan didepannya dengan tangan terkepal.

"aku hanya memiliki ini sebagai bukti yang kau minta tadi Naruto-san.." ucap Shion setelah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan menyerahkan sesuatu yang dia simpan dibalik jubah pakaiannya.

"bulu hitam?.." gumam Naruto yang menerima bulu seperti bulu burung berwarna hitam.

.

.

"ne, Asia-chan. Tak ku sangka kau adalah putri dari tempat indah ini.." ucap Ellen yang ada disebelah kanan Asia saat ini.

"uhmm.. tak masalah Ellen-san.. lagipula, aku juga ingin seperti gadis-gadis lain yang memiliki teman. Aku tak bisa memiliki teman karena aku seorang putri disini. Mereka takut padaku jika sedikit saja berbuat salah. Maka dari itu, aku lebih suka berpakaian biasa agar tak mencerminkan jika diriku merupakan orang penting disini.." jawab Asia dengan sendu.

Mereka saat ini berjalan-jalan di jembatan kayu kokoh yang menyambungkan pohon satu dengan lainnya. Rumah pohon. Dengan kata lain, mereka sedang berada pulhan meter diatas permukaan tanah.

Mereka ada di luar pohon keramat atau pohon raksasa itu karena permintaan Shion sebelumnya. Mereka memilih jalan-jalan melihat-lihat pemandangan yang ada di desa indah ini.

Banyak juga penduduk desa ini yang melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum. Ada pula yang menundukkan setengah badannya hormat.

"begitu ya.." gumam Ellen yang tiba-tiba ikut murung.

"kau kenapa Ellen-san?.. bukannya yang seharusnya murung itu aku ya.." Tanya Asia dengan wajah bingung.

"a-ah.. tidak kok Asia-cha-, maksutku,. Asia-sama.." jawab Ellen yang tersenyum gugub.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu.. aku tak suka jika temanku memanggilku begitu.." Asia tampak kembali sedih.

"ba-baiklah, Asia-chan.." ucap Ellen yang kemudian mencubit pipi Asia agar dia tak sedih lagi.

"trimakasih Ellen-san.." ucap Asia yang telah dilepaskan cubitannya itu. keduanya tersenyum bersama.

Tak sadar, mereka sampai di salah sati pohon dengan sebuah balkon dari dahan-dahan pohon lainnya yang menyatu. Dan dilapisi dengan kayu yang dibuat melingkar luas dan di semen bagian atas kayu itu hingga membuatnya seperti sebuah arena bertarung yang kokoh.

"mm, Asia mereka itu siapa?.." Tanya Ellen yang saat ini mereka tiba dipinggiran arena itu, karena melihat beberapa orang seperti Knight namun tak membawa pedang. Namun busur panah.

"mereka adalah para Knight yang ada di Wood village ini.. kemampuan mereka memang memanah, berbeda dengan para Knight dari kerajaan. Knight disini terdiri dari para penduduk pemberani yang ada di desa ini dengan tujuan melindungi desa ini dari apapun.." Asia menjelaskan seraya direksinya menatap para Knight Wood yang sedang berlatih tanding dengan busur sebagai senjata mereka.

"aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa tak ada Knight dari kerajaan yang membantu pertahanan disini?.. bukannya setiap kota maupun desa seharusnya ada Knight yang bersiaga.." Tanya Ellen menyelidik.

"tidak Ellen-san. Tak semua tempat dijaga oleh para Knight kerajaan. Hanya kota-kota besar dan kota kecil saja yang memiliki Knight resmi dari kerajaan.. memang ada di desa tertentu, tapi kami tak ada.. hanya **Kesatria pemanah** dari para leluhur kami lah yang melindungi desa ini.." jawab Asia yakin.

'jadi begitu, masih banyak hal yang tak ku ketahui selama ini..' batin Ellen miris.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong, jika kalian bersaudara.. kenapa kalian berbeda Ras?.." Tanya Ellen bingung. Karena dia merasakan (Chakra) dari Shion, dan [Mana] dari Asia sendiri.

"AH!, iya a-aku lupa hehe.. benar yang kau katakana Ellen-san. Nee-sama dan aku memang memiliki sumber spiritual yang berbeda. Karena ayah dan ibu kami berasal dari Ras yang berbeda.." Asia menjelaskan dengan gugub.

"ohh, begitu.. lalu?.." Tanya Ellen yang merasakan jika Asia sengaja menjeda kalimatnya.

"Tou-sama kami bernama Argento, dari Vatican. Sedangkan Kaa-sama bernama Miroku, berasal dari sini. Walaupun orang tua Kaa-sama juga berasal dari dua keturunan yang berbeda.. tapi yang pasti, chakra Kaa-sama menurun pada Nee-sama. Dan Mana Tou-sama menurun padaku.." Asia melanjutkan.

Tampak wajah Asia bahagia sekali saat bercerita tentang kedua orang tua kandungnya itu. membuat Ellen ikut bahagia melihatnya.

Senyuman manis kedua gadis itu mengembang satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua memilih kembali ke rumah pohon keramat untuk meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Wood village.

.

'aku harap, rencana ini berhasil..' batin seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang ada di dalam kamar di rumah pohon keramat itu.

Saat ini pemuda itu sedang tiduran telentang dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"jika benar apa yang ku lihat belakangan ini. aku harus memastikannya lagi." Gumam pemuda pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto bangun dari tidurannya di fuutonnya itu dan keluar dari kamarnya. Berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong yang ada di ruangan rumah pohon keramat ini.

Naruto terus berjalan. Dia beberapa kali bertemu dengan maid yang ada di sini. Para maid itu melihat Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ntah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. batin Naruto.

Beberapa kali juga dia meiihat para Knight yang berjaga di tempat ini yang membawa busur. Naruto sudah tau tentang kesatria pemanah pelindung desa ini dari Shion tadi pagi tentunya. Dan masih banyak lagi yang Naruto ketahui dari Shion.

.

Lama Naruto berjalan seperti biasanya. Kedua tagannya dimasukkan kesaku celananya. Dia baru ingat, Saber ada dikamarnya sejak kemarin.

'kenapa dia tak mau kembali. Dasar Saber.. tapi aku yakin dia pasti memiliki alasan tertentu untuk itu.' batin Naruto yang terus berjalan menatap datar seperti bisanya.

'ah..'

Tiba-tiba pendngaran Naruto mendengar sebuah suara. Membuatnya berhenti disalah satu lorong yang terdapat sebuah pintu besar di sisi kiri. Seperti pintu untuk ruangan orang penting.

'suara ini..' batin Naruto.

Kemudian dia kembali berjalan tanpa ada suara sedikitpun. mendekat kearah asal suara itu.

'ah, ah.. jangan terlalu che-chepat tuan.. ah.'

Suara itu semakin dekat ditelinga Naruto.

'tidak salah lagi. Suara itu berasa dari pintu yang sama.. pintu itu.' batin Naruto yang melihat pintu besar beberapa meter didepannya itu. kemudian dia mendekat ke arah pintu itu.

'tu-thuan, ahh~ ah~.. the-theruss~ thuan~.. ah.. ahh~..'

Naruto berhenti tepat disamping pintu besar itu yang terlihat terbuka sedikit. Membuat Naruto melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu.

'dia!.. kenapa dia melakukannya dengan seorang maid isini?,. dasar tak tau diri.' Batin Naruto menatap dingin pemandangan didepannya saat ini melalui sebelah matanya karena pintu yang hanya terbuka sangat sedikit itu. karena dia seperti pernah bertemu dengan maid itu disini. Maka dari itu dia seperti familiar dengan wajah maid perempuan itu.

'ahh~, tuan.. jangan terlalu keras~.. ahkhu tak thahan thuan~.. ahh~ ah~..' racau wanita bersurai hitam lurus yang saat ini sedang di telentang di sofa dalam ruangan yang luas itu.

'khu..khu.. tweruslah mendwesah. Akwu shuka desahanmu.. ah, ah..' ucap seorang laki-laki yang ada diatas wanita itu yang sedang menggerakkan in out kemaluannya dalam kemaluan wanita dibawahnya. Mulutnya juga tak henti-hentinya menghisap benjolan yang ada di asset milik wanita itu.

Keduanya tampak tak memakai busana sama sekali. Keduanya juga terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda pirang yang melihat mereka dari celah pintu.

'ahh, ahh~ tuan, teruss~.. ahh.. ahh~..' wanita it uterus mendesah nikmat ketika hujaman di kemaluannya terus dipompa oleh laki-laki itu.

'kau suka ini hmm?,..' ucap pria itu yang yang memelintir puting wanita itu dengan ganasnya sambil menjilat dan menghisapnya.

'ahh~ ahh~,.. i-iya thuann~.. lebih~,.. lakukan lebihh thuann~ ahh~.. ahh ahh..' wanita itu mendesah semakin keras tak karuan ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang melanda tubuhnya saat ini. bahkan hujaman di kelaminnya dia rasakan semakin kencang. Membuatnya menggelinjang tak karuan.

'bodoh.. hanya ini?.. tak penting..' batin Naruto yang mengehentikan aksi menonton tak sengajanya itu. dan berniat pergi dari sana.

'tidak ibara-chan..' ucapan pria itu membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang baru satu dua langkah itu. membuatnya memfokuskan pendengarannya kembali.

'thu-tuan.. ayo teruskann~,.. ahh~,. Uhhnn~~..' racau wanita yang bernama ibara itu yang menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk kembali mendapatkan kenikmatan yang terhenti akibat pria diatasnya yang menghentikan hujaman kelaminnya pada lubang surga dunianya itu.

'tidak ibara-chan.. aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan yang lebih, serta perjanjian kita sebelumnya.. jika..' ucap pria itu yang dijeda sembari tangannya meremas gumpalan daging empuk didada wanita itu dan sesekali menghisapnya. Pinggulnya pun di gerakkan kembali in out perlahan untuk menggoda wanita dibawah kungkungannya itu.

'thu-thuanh~.. ahhhh~… ahh~.. a-apa?.. a-aku ahkhan melakukannyhaa~ ahh~..' ucap wanita itu dengan desahan menggodanya. Yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung 'memangsa' wanita itu.

Namun tidak bagi Naruto. walaupun wajahnya sedikit memerah, namun itu semua langsung hilang akibat dia kembali ingat dengan tujuannya.

'kau harus melakukan tugasmu dengan baik ibara-chan.. buat penjagaan tuan putri lengah saat pengecekkan Crystal itu. dan satu lagi, buat pemuda dari Soul itu bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu.. ibara-chan~.. sedangkan teman gadis'nya itu, biar aku yang urus.. kha kha kha..' ucap pria itu yang tak terlalu jelas karena wajahnya tertutup gelapnya bayangan ruangan yang remang-remang itu. bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai menggerayangi tubuh indah wanita dibawahnya itu.

'ahh~.. ba-baiklhlahh tuanhh~.. ahhh.. ahh ahh..~.. itu mudah, thuanh~ ahh.. teruss tuan~.. ahh..' wanita itu kembali mendesah keras ketika kelaminnya kembali dihujam dengan kejantanan pria diatasnya itu.

Pria itu tersenyum kejam dibalik aksinya yang bejat itu.

'jadi begitu.. benar dugaanku..' Batin Naruto yang kemudian pergi dari sana tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

.

"hmm.. sebentar lagi, aku akan menjadi penguasa.. wanita manapun, akan bertekuk lutut dihadapnku.." ucap seorang pria yang posisi tubuhnya setengah tidur telentang di tempat tidur king size'nya dengan seringai kejamnya. Terlihat pula gadis yang telah menghabiskan malam dengannya itu tertidur sambil memeluk erat pria itu tanpa busana.

"jika kau gagal, kau akan mati.. ibara-chan.." gumam pria itu sembari meremas aset milik wanita itu beberapa kali dengan senyum yang menjijikkan.

'uhhnn~..' membuat wanita itu melenguh karena remasan didadanya itu.

Namun apa yang diucapkan pria itu tak dapat didengar karena wanita itu yang telah menyelam ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi, Wood village.

.

"lapor Shion-sama, persiapan penjagaan di seluruh bagian desa telah selesai.. kita tinggal menunggu kapan penyerang itu tiba.. karena dari yang anda katakan, dipastikan mereka akan tiba saat malam hari. Jadi kami melakukan penjagaan 24 jam.." ucap seorang Knight dengan dua busur di punggungnya. Armornya hanya menutup tubuhnya saja. Namun tidak dengan surai merah spike'nya.

"baiklah Tigre.. lanjutkan tugasmu.." Shion memberi perintah.

"hai',.. Shion-sama.." balas Knight itu dengan gagahnya dan pergi dari hadapan Shion melewati pintu yang ada di hadapan Shion beberapa meter itu. setelah sebelumnya memberi hormat pada seorang gadis di samping pintu itu. dan dibalas senyuman manis dan anggukan oleh gadis itu.

"siapa dia Shion-sama?.. sepertinya dia pemimpin Knight disini.." Tanya Ellen yang saat ini ada di dekat pintu masuk dihadapan Shion. Gadis bersurai putih itu bersidekap dibawah dadanya. Tampak pakaiannya saat ini adalah pakaian yang siap digunakan untuk bertarung.

"dia adalah Tigrevurmud Vorn.. seorang Komandan pasukan Knight desa ini. dia adalah orang kepercayaanku.." jawab Shion dengan senyumannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kita hanya menunggu saatnya tiba.." ucap Ellen yang saat ini seperti sedang menatap langit-langit diruangan Shion itu.

"yah.. kuharap ini berjalan dengan baik.." kata Shion yang menatap jendela pada pintu disisi kirinya yang memperlihatkan suasana diluar. Atau lebih tepatnya pemuda bersurai pirang dengan pedang besar dibelakangnya yang saat ini berdiri di balkon itu.

.

"dimulai ya.. apa kau siap Saber?.." gumam pemuda pirang yang berdiri diatas balkon dekat ruang milik Shion yang menatap pemandangan desa itu dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan yang dia tanya tak ada jawaban kata-kata sama sekali. Hanya aura putih yang terlihat menguar dari Great Sword Saber yang terbalut kain putih diseluruh bilahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Unknown place.

.

Disuatu tempat gelap yang ada di bawah tanah. Disalah satu ruangan yang minim dengan cahaya. Seorang berjubah serba hitam yang duduk disinggasananya dengan seringaian yang terlihat di mulutnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri deidepannya saat ini memberikan kabar yang membuatnya sangat senang.

"jadi begitu.. si putri itu akan melakukannya nanti malam ya.. hah,. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi.." ucap seorang berjubah hitam itu yang menjilat bibirnya diakhir kalimatnya.

"benar, tuan.. 'dia' bilang jika penjagaan disana diperketat saat ini.. dan dari informasi yang saya dapat, ada dua orang sorcerer dari Soul yang datang membantu.." pria yang berdiri itu juga tak terlihat wajahnya karena minimnya cahaya yang ada.

"itu bukan masalah untukku.. aku masih memiliki _Beberapa peliharaan_ yang bisa membantuku melancarkan tujuanku.. khu khu khu.." orang berjubah itu menyeringai kejam.

"kenapa tidak sejak sebulan lalu saja kita mengambil sisa Crystal itu tuan?.. dengan begitu kita tak perlu membuang tenaga melawan mereka.." Tanya pria itu.

"tidak.. tidak.. jika kita menyerangnya disaat mereka sedang melakukan pemulihan seperti itu, nikmatnya akan berkurang.. khu khu khu,.. lagi pula karena efek serangan **[Black Bow]** milik Marksman itu, membuatku juga harus memulihkan diriku.. karena efek serangannya itu membuatku hampir kehilangan _'kendali'.._ sangat sulit membuatku kembali stabil, kau tau itu kan.." ucap seorang berjubah hitam itu santai.

"aku tau tuan.. grr, lagipula aku juga memiliki dendam pada seseorang.." ucap pria yang berdiri itu geram.

"aku tau.. kau beritahu pada mereka bertiga sekarang juga untuk mempersiapkan ' _peliharaan'_ kita.." sosok berjubah itu berdiri dari singgasananya seraya memberi perintah untuk pria didepannya yang merupakan bawahannya.

"baiklah tuan.. khu khu khu.." balas pria itu dengan tawa jahatnya. Lalu pergi dari hadapan sosok hitam itu dengan [Teleport circle] miliknya untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"perang ini.. akan menjadi penentu untuk nasib Leaf of Heaven selanjutnya.." gumam sosok hitam itu yang membuka telapak tangannya diatas, dan muncul sebuah **Dimention Box** transparan seukuran telapak tangannya itu yang bersinar hijau.

Sosok itu tersenyum menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

.

* * *

 **A/N:** gimana menurut kalian chap ini?..

Untuk kali ini kyo akan membalas beberapa Review dari Guest yang menurut kyo gk ada jawabannya di scen yang akan datang.

 **1\. Guest04:** ini komentar yang paling kyo suka.. T_T thank's kawan doanya. Semoga kamu juga diberi kesehatan slalu. Dan trimakasih pula pujiannya.. tapi yang terpenting doa darimu kawan.. thank's kawan.

 **2\. last game** : thank's sarannya kawan. Nggak pasti kok itu pairnya walau ada scen Naru yang tunduk ama gadis yang ada. Tapi saran yang bagus.. thank's kawan.

 **3\. Monkey D luffy** : pasti ada kawan..

 **4\. Alexis** : kyo usahakan cepet. Soalnya juga banyak kesibukan di real world kyo.. thank's..

 **5\. Dicki** : thank's kawan, itu agar gak mainstream menurut kyo.. dan juga kyo tunggu komentar darimu lagi kawan..

 **6\. Ice** : sapa aja yang jadi rekannya Naru?, ntahlah.. tapi si Eren udah pasti itu.

 **7\. Kenshin-H** : thank's supportnya. Dan untuk lainnya yang support seperti itu, kyo berterimakasih..

 **8\. Nhl** : yup, masalah suffix itu karena kesalahan kyo yang pelupa. Wajar sifat manusia.. :D

 **9\. Yu** : ntah ni cowok atau cewek, tapi yang pasti thank's supportnya.. kyo usahakan update terus dan focus ke fict ini kok..

 **10\. Angga** : thank's kawan. Kyo usahakan kok.

 **11\. chastroll boe long** : mungkin sih. tapi udah ada penjelasannya kok di chap-chap sebelumnya..

 **12\. hoho** : maksutnya 2k gimana ya?.. itu udah lebih dari 2k kawan.. :D

 **13\. Stalker-12** : thanks's.. trims udah nyampaikan unek-uneknya kawan..

 **14\. Uchihacrow** : umm, untuk ini.. kenapa Naru gak bunuh musuhnya?, mungkin jawabannya udah ada waktu chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi yang jelas sebenarnya kyo juga maunya gitu. Bunuh bunuh aja. Tapi karena alurnya yang udah kyo siapin jauh-jauh, ya gak bisa. Lagipula mereka masih seacademi. Mungkin jika pertarungan lain bisa. Kyo juga tau prasaan Naru kok.. :D

 **15\. Kusanagi-no ken** : yup.. kalo pernah liat animenya pasti tau..

 **16\. No name** : thank's. pasti nanti ditunjukkan kok. Tapi belom saatnya. Tunggu aja ya..

 **17\. Guest** : kurang sadis?, menurut kyo sih itu betul juga. Tapi kalo mau lebih sadis nanti lawan musuh sebenarnya.

 **18\. Fvck** : wkwkwk.. thank's kawan. Diusahakan fast kok.

 **19\. Shiro'uZumaki** : ya bertahap. Kalo tunjukin semua langsung gak seru. Gak ada penasarannya ntar.

 **20\. ganden x-4** : pasti ada. Tunggu aja ya..

 **21\. Fian otsutsuki** : mungkin. Ikuti aja alurnya ya..

 **22\. Nhl** : mungkin. Semua bisa aja jadi pairnya..

 **23\. Shin** : aa, kyo juga bingung harem atau nggaknya..

 **24\. Aoi no Kitsune** : kyubi?, mungkin ada. Mungkin juga tidak.

 **25\. Guest** : minta maaf ya?, pasti. Tapi kyo rasa belum waktunya buat mereka bersatu.

Mm.. kyo kira itu beberapa Guest atau reader tanpa akun yang bisa kyo balas. Yang lainnya pasti udah tau sendiri..

Dan untuk yang punya akun, kyo balas lewat PM.

Trims kawan.. walaupun kyo gk kenal kalian semua. Atau beberapa yang baru kenalan sama kyo.. tapi trims untuk semuanya..

 **Glosarium:**

 **1\. Dimention box** : kubus untuk menyimpan benda sacral dan sejenisnya.

Seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan para Dragon atau makhluk lain yang ada, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana wujudnya di album fb kyo agar lebih mengena feellnya. Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.** Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis. :)

See you next time!

.

 **Next chapter 9: Wood village part 2. War begins..**


	9. Chapter 9

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Wood village part 2. War begins..

.

.

.

Siang hari, Wood village.

.

Di perbatasan dinding. Salah satu menara pengawas di pintu bagian depan atau bagian utara dari dalam desa Wood yang luas itu. atau bisa deisebut Leaf of Heaven.

"bagaimana?,. apa ada perkembangan sampai saat ini?.." Tanya seorang bersurai merah dengan zirah seorang Knight bawahannya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"belum ada Tigre-sma. Masih sama seperti biasanya.." jawab Knight itu.

"benarkah?, apa taka da yang lewat diatas kita sejak pagi tadi?,.." Tanya komandan pasukan itu yang tak lain adalah Tigre.

"sebenarnya Tigre-sama, ada sebuah benda asing atau makhluk yang kami tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena jaraknya sangat jauh dilangit barusan sebelum anda kemari. Tapi kami piker itu mungkin dragon liar yang lewat seperti biasanya.." jawab Knight nomer 2 yang ada di sebelah knight 1 barusan.

"itu yang ku khawatirkan. Kita tak bisa memprediksi musuh akan tiba darimana dan dengan apa.. tapi kita tetap harus meningkatkan penjagaan hingga Shion-hime selesai melakukan ritualnya malam nanti.." Tigre memberi perintah dengan serius.

"HAI' Tigre-sama.." jawab kedua Knight itu bersamaan.

Kemudian Tigre melompat turun dari dinding yang tinggi itu dan mendarat dengan mulus ditanah yang dia pijak saat ini. masih banyak tugas yang harus dia selesaikan.

"aku harap, rencana anda berjalan dengan baik, Naruto-san.. 'dia' bukanlah orang sembarang Naruto-san." Gumam Tigre yang berjalan ketempat pengawasan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Diruangan Shion, masih terdapat dua orang gadis yang saat ini masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka masih waspada jika nanti malam proses ritual itu tak akan berjalan dengan mulus.

Walaupun rencana sudah siap, tapi tetap saja. Rasa khawatir akan apa yang terjadi sebentar lagi tetap menghantui para penghuni desa ini. termasuk pemimpin desa ini sendiri.

"bagaimana menurutmu, Ellen-san?. Tentang rencana Naruto-san ini.. beberapa jam lagi ritual akan dimulai. Dan nanti malam pula, adalah malam bulan purnama.. aku takut jika rencana ini gagal.." Tanya Shion dengan nada lirih. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ellen di hadapannya.

"anda piker dimana Naruto saat ini?, dia sedang melakukan segalanya untuk kemenangan anda.. walaupun aku juga baru mengenal dia, dengan sifatnya yang terlihat tak peduli dan menjengkelkan itu. dia adalah orang yang mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katanya.. jika dia bilang akan melindungi desa ini, atau merebut kembali permata itu, pasti akan dia lakukan.. walalupun nyawanya sendiri taruhannya.." Ellen menjawab dengan arah pandangnya ke langit-langit ruangan itu. menerawang dan mengingat kembali tentang pemuda pirang itu.

"..karna itulah sifat yang paling ku suka dari dia.. tapi juga sifat yang paling aku benci dari dirinya.." lanjut Ellen dengan lirih. Namun dapat didengar oleh Shion dengan jelas.

"aku tau.. kau memang temannya yang baik.. aku,.. juga akan percaya padanya.." ucap Shion dengan senyuman tulusnya menatap meja dibawahnya itu. membuat Ellen juga menaggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan shion yang kemudian juga ikut tersenyum.

'teman, yaa.. ntahlah..' batin Ellen yang tersenyum simpul menatap sebuah Plate Call pemberian Naruto digenggaman tangan kanannya itu.

"ahh, Shion-sama,. Aku sepertinya harus keluar dulu untuk bertemu dengan Naruto untuk memberikan Plate Call padanya. Aku lupa jika dia tak dapat menggunakan mana.. jadi kau jangan kemana-mana. Aku hanya sebentar.. dan satu lagi, jika aku tidak kembali juga,.. pergilah lakukan ritualnya bila saatnya tiba Shion-sama.. para Knight'mu akan selalu melindungimu.." ucap Ellen kemudian mendapatkan anggukan mengerti dari Shion dan senyumannya. Segera Ellen pergi dari ruangan itu lewat pintu disampingnya setelah membalas senyuman Shion.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di lorong-lorong ruangan yang ada di pohon keramat ini, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang beriris blue shapire sedang berjalan santai dengan Great Sword sebetinggi tubuhnya itu. menuju ke tempat yang telah di rencanakan.

'jadi benar dugaanku. Tidak salah lagi..' Batin pemuda pirang beriris shapire itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Dia berjalan dengan santai. Tatapan datarnya setia diwajahnya. Walaupun begitu, perempuan manapun tetap bersemu merah menatap wajahnya itu. hingga tak berselang lama, dihadapannya muncul seorang gadis bersurai putih awan yang indah. Berjalan ke aeahnya saat ini.

Tap Tap Tap

"Naruto, bagaimana?,.. apa kau telah melakukan tugasmu?.." Tanya gadis itu dengan senyumannya.

"hm?, aku baru akan kesana.. dan bagaimana dengan Shion?.." jawab Naruto datar seperti biasanya.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berhadapan beberapa meter. Senyuman Ellen tak luntur dikala melihat wajah datar Naruto.

"uhmm.. sebenarnya Naruto, dia sedang tak ada disana.. jadi lebih baik aku menunjukkannya padamu.. karena barusan aku mendengar dari Knight yang lewat jika dia ada ditempat itu.. untuk masalah Shion, dia ada dijaga oleh para Knight.." ucap Ellen yang mengerti dari gesture Naruto yang sepertinya ingin bertanya.

Dan tepat apa yang dipikirkan gadis bersurai putih itu.

"hm.. dimana?.." Tanya Naruto ketika apa yang ingin dia tanyakan tadi telah diketahui oleh Ellen.

"baiklah, kau ikuti aku, Naruto.. kita tak boleh membuang-buang waktu.." jawa Ellen disertai senyumannya.

Ellen kemudian berjalan melewati Naruto menuju ketempat yang dia maksutkan pada Naruto. dengan setelah dia menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu. walaupun Naruto hanya meresponnya biasa saja.

Mereka berdua berjalan melewati pintu-pintu ruangan yang ada di sebelah kanan mereka. Naruto hanya mengekor dibelakang Ellen dengan tangannya yang di genggam oleh Ellen.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu rumah pohon, seorang gadis bersurai pirang sedang melihat-lihat. Padangannya tak luput dari setiap sudut ruangan yang ada.

Setelah dia tak menemukan apa-apa kecuali beberapa barang yang tak penting seperti perabotan rumah, dia keluar dari rumah itu. karena walaupun rumah itu adalah rumah yang ada di dalam pohon tinggi dan besar itu, tetap saja keindahan meliputi rumah itu.

Karena interior maupun eksterior yang ada di rumah pohon di Wood village ini tetap tak kalah oleh zaman. Indah dengan batuan murni hasil tambang dari desa ini sendiri. Karena itulah, desa ini termasuk merupakan desa terindah dan pemilik pertahanan terkuat dibandingkan desa lainnya.

Luas desa ini pun tak bisa dianggap remeh. Karena desa ini mirip dengan luas perkotaan pada umumnya. Karena tempat tinggalnya saja yang unik, hingga disebut desa.

Kembali pada gadis bersurai pirang manis itu. yang kini menyusuri jembatan yang ada sebagai akses jalan diantara pohon ini.

Gadis itu berjalan agak terburu-buru menuju ke rumah pohon selanjutnya.

"ku harap semuanya telah menungsi ke tempat perlindungan.. hah.. hah.." gumam gadis itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena dia baru saja pindah dari rumah satu ke rumah lainnya.

"ini rumah pohon terakhir.." gumam gadis itu ketika masuk ke rumah itu dan melihat kesegala ruangan yang ada. Jika masih ada seseorang yang tertinggal.

"..tak ada,.. syukurlah jika semua telah mengungsi.." ucap gadis itu setelah keluar dari rumah yang dimasukinya tadi dan menutup pintunya. sembari mengelap keringat didahinya setelah sampai di depan rumah barusan.

Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Asia Argento. Yang saat ini berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tugasnya adalah mengevakuasi para penduduk desa ini ke tempat perlindungan bawah tanah yang ada di desa ini.

Karena sesuai dengan rencana itu juga, agar mengurangi dampak korban jiwa yang akan terjadi dalam perang kali ini.

"ku harap ini segera selesai.." gumam Asia lirih.

Namun baru dia beristirahat sejenak, terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari mengarah ke arahnya.

"lapor, Asia-hime,.. dibagian barat seluruh penduduk telah dievakuasi ke tempat perlindungan.." ucap seorang tersebut saat tiba di hadapan Asia.

Orang tersebut ada seorang Knight yang bertugas dibawah Asia yang memiliki tugas sama dengan dirinya. Ada dua orang Knight juga yang ada di belakang knight yang melapor itu.

"lapor, Asia-hime,.. dibagian timur juga telah selesai dievakuasi.."

Baru saja Asia ingin menjawab Knight yang baru datang tadi, datanglah tiga orang Knight yang juga melapor padanya. Membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya tadi.

"baiklah,.. kalau begitu kalian tetap waspada di pos kalian masing-masing untuk menjaga para tempat perlindungan para penduduk.. laksanakan!.." perintah Asia tegas.

"HAI',.. Asia-hime!.." balas ke enam orang Knight berzirah itu yang langsung melesat dengan cepat ketempat tujuan mereka masing-masing.

"hah.. menjadi pemimpin memang sulit.. aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya Nee-sama memimpin kedua tempat sekaligus.." ucap Asia lesu pada dirinya sendiri.

Karena bagaimanapun, menjadi seorang pemimpin tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan seperti yang orang lain katakana. Banyak yang harus dikerjakan, tanggung jawab yang besar dan beban yang berat di emban oleh seorang pemimpin.

Tentu saja baru kali ini dia memberikan komando bagi para bawahannya. Karena selama ini Nee-sama'nya lah yang memberi komando untuk para Knight yang ada di desa ini.

"baiklah, sekarang aku akan melanjutkan tugasku.. walaupun aku tak mengerti untuk apa Naruto-san membutuhkan 'itu',.. tapi mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga.. semoga rencanamu ini berjalan mulus Naruto-san.." gumam Asia. Dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu dengan Magic circle'nya menuju ke tempat yang di tujunya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto side.

.

"ayo cepatlah Naruto-san.. jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menyadari kehadiran kita dan pergi dari tempat itu.." ucap gadis bersurai putih seputih awan yang sedang berjalan cepat menarik pria bersurai pirang yang hanya menatap datar ke arahnya itu.

"hm.." balas Naruto singkat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Naruto sampai di salah satu lorong yang menuju ke bawah dari pohon keramat itu. tak ada pintu di sekitar mereka berdua. Hanya jalan lurus dengan batuan indah sebagai dindingnya.

"sepertinya kita sudah jauh dari ruangan Shion.." ucap Naruto pada Ellen yang ada di depannya saat ini. karena menurutnya, tempat ini menuju kebawah tanah dari tempat Shion yang ada di atas pohon keramat itu.

"ya memang.. ini adalah tempat persembunyian bagi para petinggi desa ini Naruto.." jawab Ellen tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya datar seperti biasanya.

"begitu ya.." gumam Naruto yang tetap mengikuti langkah Ellen yang cepat itu.

Seiring mereka yang terus berjalan itu, sampailah mereka di suatu persimpangan ruangan lorong yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. membuat Naruto menatap heran pada Ellen yang tampak menghentikan langkahnya saat ini.

"kemana?.." Tanya Naruto yang genggaman di tangannya saat ini telah diepaskan oleh Ellen.

"kita ke kanan Naruto.. karena jika ke kiri, itu merukana jalan menuju inti pohon ini.." Ellen menjelaskan setelah menghadap kea rah Naruto saat ini dengan senyumannya. Namun hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan menelusuri lorong itu. ke tempat orang yang dicari kedua manusia berbeda gender itu.

Hingga sampai mereka berdua di ujung lorong ini, dan terdapat dua pintu di kiri dan kanan. Kedua pintu itu memang lumayan besar dengan aksen unik. Pintu itu juga terlihat derbuat dari besi yang kokoh.

Memang sepertinya tempat yang sempurna untuk bersembunyi.

"aku dengar, dia ada di kanan diujung lorong ini Naruto. jadi aku yakin, dia ada disana.." Ellen meyakinkan Naruto. dan berjalan ke depan pintu itu.

"hm.. biar aku yang membukanya.." ucap Naruto yang menghentikan Ellen yang ingin membuka pintu itu. dan dibalas senyuman serta anggukan oleh gadis bersurai putih itu.

Kriet!

'tak dikunci?..' batin Naruto ketika membuka pntu dengan gagangnya yang berbentuk lingkaran besar ditengahnya yang harus diputar ke arah kiri. Seperti brankas baja pada umumnya.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, sedikit Naruto tak dapat melihat apa yang ada didalamnya karena gelap. Begitupun Ellen yang ada di belakang Naruto beberapa inci ikut mengintip ke dalam.

"sebaiknya kita masuk untuk melihatnya Naruto.." ucap Ellen di belakang Naruto dan dibalas gumaman oleh pemuda pirang itu seperti biasanya.

Pintu itu dibuka semakin lebar oleh Naruto. dan mereka pun masuk kedalam dengan Naruto yang memimpin. Masuk ke ruangan yang gelap gulita itu.

Klik!

Sedikit terkaget ketika Naruto melihat tempat dalam ruangan itu menyala. Hingga memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang terlihat sangat rapi dan memang memiliki barang-barang seperti milik para petinggi.

Namun saat menoleh kebelakang, Naruto dapat meihat Ellen yang tersenyum ke arahnya dengan jari yang masih menekan tombol lampu di tembok di dekat pintu itu.

"maaf jika mengagetkanmu Naruto. tapi kebetulan tanganku yang meraba dinding disebelah ini menemukan tombol yang ternyata adalah tombol lampu.. hehe.." Ellen gugup ketika melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tajam.

"hm.. sudahlah,. Kita cari dia.." perintah Naruto.

"uhm.." jawab Ellen sambil mengangguk serius.

Mereka berdua berpencar ke setiap sudut ruangan mewah yang ada sini.

.

Sampailah Naruto pada salah satu kamar yang ada di ruangan itu. pemuda itu melihat isi yang ada dalam kamar tersebut.

Seperti kamar biasa, Namun memang perabotannya mewah dengan kasur king size yang ada di tengah kamar itu.

'tak ada.. dimana dia?.. jangan-jangan, Ellen telah menemukannya..' batin Naruto yang kemudian berbalik untuk menuju ketempat Ellen.

"Naruto?,.."

Namun baru saja Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, Ellen telah ada di hadapannya yang juga terlihat kaget. Naruto menajamkan matanya menatap Ellen.

"kau menemukannya?.." Tanya Naruto.

"tidak.. hah.. aku lelah mencari Naruto. lagipula kita terus saja sibuk dari pagi.. kita beristirahat dulu ya.." pinta Ellen yang memang terlihat peluh di dahinya.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang menapnya datar saat ini.

"ini bukan saatnya istirahat.." jawab Naruto yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Ellen yang terlihat tersenyum kearahnya.

"ta-tapi,.. Naruto,.."

Cup!

"!.."

Naruto hanya bisa melotot kaget. Ketika respon dari gadis didepannya ini malah mencium bibirnya secara mendadak.

Walaupun dia sering melihat orang berciuman dulu, apalagi soal perempuan. Dia terbiasa. Tapi kali ini?, dia mendapatkan ciuman dari gadis yang bahkan tak pernah ia sangka-sangka. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini?.. batin Naruto.

"ulmhh.. slurp.." ciuman yang dilakukan Ellen semakin ganas. Dia melahap bibir pemuda pirang itu hingga liur menetes dari kedua bibir yang saling terpaut satu sama lain itu.

Kedua lengan gadis bersurai putih seindah awan itu megalung di leher pemuda pirang itu. tak lupa tangan kanan Ellen yang mendorong surai pirang Naruto untuk tak menjauh. Malah semakin di perdalam oleh Ellen.

Bruk!

Ellen yang terbawa nafsu itu mendorong Naruto perlahan ke arah tempat tidur dibelakang Naruto tanpa melepas pagutan mereka berdua. dan bersamaan, Ellen menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan Naruto bersamaan pada ranjang king size itu.

Dimana posisi Ellen saat ini berada di atas Naruto. dimana Ellen tak mau melepaskan ciuman ganasnya itu pada pemuda pirang di bawahnya.

"ullmmmhh.."

Pertahanan Naruto goyah ketika lidah Ellen menerobos deretan gigi putihnya dan mengobrak abrik isi dalam mulutnya.

Wajah Ellen semakin memerah. Nafsu menggerogoti dirinya. Terpejam menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

Sedangkan Naruto tampak ikut terpejam perlahan. Kedua tangannya melingkar ke pinggang gadis bersurai putih itu.

Hingga beberpa menit mereka tetap dalam aktifitas yang sama, Ellen menyudahinya dan duduk di perut keras Naruto. menatap sayu pemuda dibawahnya itu. tangannya membuka pakaian tempur yang memang terdiri dari pakaian dan rok pendek diatas lutut namun menggunakan soft yang terlihat di pahanya itu.

Pakaian atasnya telah terbuka seutuhnya dan dia jatuhkan ke lantai. Dan menampakkan buah dadanya itu. membuat Naruto yang menatap datar Ellen bersemu merah walau tipis.

Kedua tangan Ellen menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menuntunya meremas kedua asetnya itu. Naruto hanya menuruti apa yang dikehendaki Ellen.

"ahhnn.. ahhh~.." Ellen mendesah ketika telapak tangannya membantu telapak tangan Naruto untuk meremas asetnya itu.

Hingga beberapa menit, Ellen kembali menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. dan turun kebawah menggesekkan kemaluannya pada milik Naruto yang terbungkus celana panjangnya itu. menggesekkannya hingga beberapa kali.

"ahhh~.. uhh~.." desahan Ellen semakin menjadi.

Terasa benda yang dia jepit itu semakin mengeras. Dia menghentikan aksinya kembali dan turun ke kaki Naruto untuk membuka celana pemuda pirang yang masih tetap pada ekspresinya.

"Naruto-kun~.." ucap Ellen sensual sembari mengelus benda yang mengeras di balik celana hitam itu.

Greb!

Saat celana Naruto akan diturunkan dari singgasananya oleh kanan Ellen, tengan putih mulusnya itu telah digenggam erat oleh Naruto. sementara tangan kirinya yang masih mengelus benda keras di balik celana itu dihentikannya tiba-tiba.

Ellen menatap kaget Naruto dengan mata yang membola menatap apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?.." Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan dingin kearah wajah shok Ellen.

Karena dihadapan Ellen saat ini, Naruto menunjukkan benda persegi yang disebut Plate call untuk berkomunikasi. Yang ditunjukkan padanya dihadapan wajahnya saat ini.

"bu-bukannya Plate call itu kau yang memberikannya padaku,.. Naruto-kun. Apa kau lupa?.." jawab Ellen yang kembali tenang dan kembali mengelus benda dibalik celana itu.

Namun kembali dia shok akibat benda yang disentuhnya itu tak keras seperti tadi. Kembali ke bentuk awalnya. Bahkan tak merespon telapak tangan mulusnya saat ini.

Duagh!

Brak!

Namun baru saja pandangannya menatap kea rah Naruto, sebuah rasa sakit dia rasakan diperutnya yang terdorong oleh posisi Naruto yang berusaha berdiri dari telentangnya itu. dan membuat Ellen terlempar ke belakang hingga menabrak dinding dekat pintu itu.

"cukup sudah bermain drama'nya.." ucap Naruto datar yang saat ini berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan gadis bersurai puth yang mencoba berdiri itu.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!.." teriak gadis bersurai putih itu pada pemuda didepannya.

"satu yang perlu kau ingat pelacur.. aku tak akan memberikan milikku pada orang yang tidak ku cintai. Apalagi pelacur sepertimu.." ucap Naruto dingin. Hingga membuat perempuan di hadapannya itu membolakan matanya atas apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"apa maksutmu Naruto-kun?!.." ucap perempuan itu tak terima.

Sring!

"sudahlah. Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi.. aku tau kau bukan Ellen yang sesungguhnya.. tunjukkan dirimu,. Ibara.." Naruto sangat dingin kali ini. Saber di punggunya telah ia genggam di tangan kirinya.

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau.." Tanya perempuan itu gemetar dan mundur selangkah.

"sejak awal aku memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu.. selain aura yang berbeda, kau juga tau semua tempat yang ada disini. Sedangkan Ellen yang asli tak tau tempat ini sedetail dirimu.. dan yang membuatku makin ingin membunuhmu.."

Syut!

Pyarr!

Ucapan Naruto dia jeda karena dia melempar Plate call yang dia genggam di tangan kanannya ke tembok ruangan di kanannya itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

".. dimana Ellen berada?.. itu bukanlah PC yang ku berikan padanya. Karena dia tau aku tak dapat menggunakan Mana.. dan PC yang kuberikan padanya memiliki bentuk fisik yang berbeda.." Naruto melanjutkan dengan wajah yang tak main-main.

"HA HA HA.. kau sudah tau sejauh itu rupanya.. jika kau tau, kenapa kau masih mau meneruskan drama ini sampai ke bagian intim heh,.. Naruto-kun~?.. bilang saja jika kau yang pernah melihat tubuhku ketika bersama Disonashu-sama waktu itu, kau juga ingin mencicipinya eh.." wanita yang ternyata adalah Ibara, tampak tak takut lagi. Malah dia semakin berani dihadapan Naruto dengan pakaian yang dia buka seluruhnya dalam wujut Ellen.

Dari gayanya juga terlihat sensual di hadapan Naruto. seperti wanita penggoda lainnya.

"tidak. Aku hanya harus memastikannya lagi jika benda yang kau bawa tadi adalah benda yang bukan berasal dariku ketika aku memelukmu tadi untuk mengambilnya.. jadi tak usah kau menunjukkan tubuh kotormu itu dihadapanku pelacur.." ucap Naruto yang tak terpengaruh sedikitpun oleh pose ibara saat ini.

"grrr.. kau.. dasar pria munafik!.."

Boff!

Ibara tampak semakin marah karena hinaan Naruto itu. dan kembali merubah tubuhnya ke tubuh aslinya menggunakan tehnik **(Henge)** para shinobi **.**

'jadi benar. Dia adalah seorang shinobi.' Batin Naruto karena merasakan aura chakra dar tubuh Ibara.

"tak usah banyak bicara.. katakan dimana Ell-.."

Deg!

Brukk!

Kata-kata Naruto harus terpotong akibat tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa digerakkan serta rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di jantungnya saat ini. membuatnya terjatuh telentang di lantai itu dengan tangan kanan yang meremas letak jantungnya saat ini.

Tap.. tap..

"HA HA HA.. ada apa Naruto-kun?~.. sakit?~.. aku telah menyuntikkan racun ini padamu ketika kita berciuman tadi.. jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk menyelamatkan desa ini.. karena kau, akan MATI.." ucap wanita bersurai hitam lurus itu yang kini duduk kembali tepat di bagian benda Naruto. dan menggesekkannya kembali.

Sebuah suntikan yang sebesar ibu jari terlihat tergeletak di tempat wanita itu menabrak dinding tadi bersamaan dengan sisa pakaian maidnya yang asli.

"uhh~.. karena khau akan mati disini.. aku akan memberikanmu hadiah special.. ahh~.. sebelum aku menjadi istri penguasa desa ihni~.."

Cup~

"ahh~.. uhh~.."

Kembali pelacur itu melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto diatas tempat tidur tadi. Yang memang wanita itu kondisinya tak memakai pakaian sama sekali.

Naruto hanya dapat meringis kesakitan karena jantungnya saat ini. walaupun tubuhnya di beri kenikmatan duniawi oleh wanita busuk diatasnya itu dia tak dapat merasakannya. mulutnya pun tak dapat berkata apa-apa karena efek racun ini yang mematikan seluruh indra pada tubuhnya secara perlahan.

Sementara racun dalam tubuhnya menyebar. Wanita jalang itu menciumi dan menggrayanginya sesuka hatinya. Menghiraukan pemuda yang sedang kesakitan dibawahnya itu.

"kita akan lakukan apa yang belum semphat khita lakukan thadi.. Naruto-kun~.." ucap wanita itu yang kembali duduk di kaki Naruto dan melakukan hal sama seperti sebelumnya.

Sring!

"apa ini!.."

Namun baru saja Ibara akan membuka celana Naruto, sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul. Dan membuat seluruh ruangan ini tersinar terang oleh cahaya itu.

Duagh!

Brakk!

"argg!.."

Namun ketika cahaya itu menghilang, Ibara merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya ketika sebuah tendangan bersarang. Dan menabrak kembali dinding sebelumnya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"dasar wanita jalang.. berani sekali kau melakukan hal itu padanya.." ucap seorang gadis cantik yang saat ini berdiri dihadapan Ibara yang berusaha bangkit dengan darah di kepalanya itu akibat benturan keras pada tembok berlapis baja di belakangnya.

"kau!.. siapa kau berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku!.." teriak Ibara marah pada gadis cantik dihadapannya saat ini.

"siapa aku itu tak penting.. sekarang berikan penawarnya, dan tunjukan dimana gadis bernama Ellen itu berada.." bantah gadis cantik yang menatap datar Ibara saat ini. yang dimana gadis itu berdiri disamping kiri tubuh tergeletak Naruto.

"penawar racunnya tak ada padaku dasar jalang!.. dan aku tak akan memberitahumu dimana gadis itu berada!.. heyaa!.." dengan keadaan yang tetap sama. Tak memakai sehelai bajupun ditubuhnya, Ibara merengsek maju setelah memunculkan dua kunai di kedua genggamannya dari Ring yang dipakainya.

Srett! Srett! Srett!

Namun seperti melawan anak kecil. Setiap tebasan dari Ibara hanya di hindari gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang diikat rapi di belakang surainya itu. dan hanya surai bagian samping dan depannya saja yang menjuntai yang semakin menambah kecantikan gadis itu.

"a-apa!.." ucap Ibara tak percaya karena tebasannya hanya dihindari dengan sedikit gerakan saja oleh gadis cantik di hadapannya saat ini.

Swus! Tap

Buagh!

Brakk!

Ketika tebasan Ibara yang terlihat terbuka, Gadis itu melompat keatas Ibara dan mendarat di belakang Ibara dengan santainya. Dan memukul wanita bersurai hitam itu tepat di punggungnya hingga meluncur dan menabrak dinding disamping ranjang King size itu hingga menciptakan sarang laba-laba.

"arggg!.."

Greb!

Tak hanya itu, gadis cantik itu mencengkram leher wanita jalang itu dengan keras. hingga membuat pemiliknya merintih dan meronta ronta kesakitan. Sementara senjatanya telah terjatuh dilantai akibat serangan gadis cantik ini.

"aku bahkan jijik harus menyentuhmu seperti ini,.. kau tak pantas menjadi seorang wanita,," ucap gadis cantik itu yang masih mencengkram keras leher Ibara yang tak bisa berkata apapun itu. hanya meronta kesakitan.

Wuss!

Brakk!

"arrgg!.."

Belum selesai siksaan dari gadis cantik itu. Ibara harus merasakan sakit lagi dipunggungnya ketika dia dilempar dengan keras tanpa ada rasa perikemanusiaan dari gadis cantik itu. dan meciptakan cekungan dalam yang hampir menembus dinding kamar itu.

Wuss!

Duagh!

Brakk!

Belum cukup. Ibara yang masih tersangkut di cekungan dekat pintu itu, kembali merasa sakit dua kali lipat di perut dan punggungnya ketika gadis cantik itu menghilang dari tempatnya dengan gerakan cepat, dan muncul di depan Ibara dengan sebuah tendangan depan yang tepat mengenai perut Ibara yang kembali melucur dengan cepat menembus tembok itu dan berhenti ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding ruang tengah hingga menciptakan cekungan kecil.

Sring!

Greb!

Kembali gadis cantik itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul dihadapan wanita jalang itu. dan mencengkram wajah Ibara yang terduduk itu. dan mengangkatnya hingga posisi mereka sama-smaa berdiri.

"ja-jangan bunuh a-aku.. jika ti-tidak,. Kau tak akan tau dimana gadis.. itu.." ucap Ibara lirih dengan rasa sakit ditubuhnya itu. pandangannya gelap karena telapak tangan gadis cantik itu yang mencengkram wajahnya. Walaupun kedua tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman gadis pirang cantik itu, tapi mustahil dengan tenaga yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Gadis cantik itu tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan wanita jalang itu. gadis itu menutup matanya berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. terlihat aura putih menguar dari tangan kanan yang mencengkram kepala Ibara itu.

"ARRGG!..." Ibara menjerit kesakitan dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis cantik itu.

Hanya beberapa detik, gadis cantik itu menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. aura di tangan kanannya menghilang.

"kau tak perlu memberitahuku. Aku sudah tau dimana Ellen berada.." ucap datar gadis cantik itu tanpa melepas cengkraman pada wajah Ibara.

"hah.. hah.. to-tolong ampuni a-aku.. jika ti-tidak ann-.."

Brakk! Brakk!

Brass!

Gadis cantik itu tak mau mendengar apa yang disampaikan wanita jalang itu. dan memilih membenturkan kepala Ibara pada tembok dibelakang wanita jalang itu berkali-kali. Dan ter akhir dilakukannya dengan keras hingga membuat kepala itu hancur bersamaan dengan tembok dibelakang tubuh tak berkepala itu yang juga hancur berkeping-keping.

"aku tak akan memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti dia.. termasuk kau wanita jalang." Ucap gadis cantik yang menatap dingin jasat tak berbusana dan tak berkepala itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali. Tatapan dinginnya mengisaratkan rasa sakit untuk siapaa saja yang menjadi musuhnya.

Sring!

Kemudian gadis cantik itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di tempat Naruto tergeletak tadi. Lalu gadis itu memapah tubuh tak sadarkan diri Naruto.

Drrr!

'getaran apa ini?..' batin gadis cantik itu yang merasakan getaran di tempatnya saat ini. dan dengan cepat, dia menatap Hand clock di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto.

'pukul 7. Sial. Sepertinya penyerangan telah dimulai.. aku harus cepat.' Batin gadis cantik itu.

Sring!

Gadis cantik itu dengan cepat menggunakan Magic circle putihnya yang membuat mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan pecahan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin mengurai dan menghilang diudara.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

6.00 malam. 1 jam Sebelum penyerangan.

.

Saat ini, seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sedang berada disalah satu ruangan di bagian inti pohon keramat. Yang berada di bawah tanah tepat di bawah akar dari pohon raksasa itu.

Shion. Saat ini sedang duduk bersila di suatu altar yang ada didalam ruangan yang terlihat sacral. Dibawahnya terdapat symbol aneh yang besarnya hampir setengah ruangan ini.

Dan dihadapannya pula, sebuah crystal berwarna ungu sebesar ibu jari manusia dengan bentuk lancip. Melayang dengan dikelilingi sebuah tanaman yang mencuat keatas dari lantai dibawahnya.

Sedangkan disebelahnya tanaman yang mencuat itu pula kosong. Karena isinya yang dicuri.

Sedangkan ritual ini dilakukan untuk merecharge energy crystal itu sendiri untuk ketahanan kekkai dan hidup tumbuhan yang ada didesa ini. maka dari itu, sebulan sekali wajib dilakukan ritual ini oleh penerus dari pemimpin keturunan berdarah murni dari pemimpin desa ini. maka dari itu, selain Shion dan Asia yang masih tahap belajar ini taka da lagi yang bisa melakukannya. Bahkan membuka pintu penjaga ruangan ini saja taka da yang bisa kecuali penerus leluhur ini.

Shion tampak bersemedi dengan kedua telapak diarahkan pada crystal itu. dan menyalurkan energy spiritualnya.

Karena melakukan ini pun, membutuhkan energy yang tidak sedikit.

'maafkan aku para Knight ku.. aku harus melakukan ini untuk masa depan desa ini..' batin Shion yang masih berkonsentrasi sambil memejamkan matanya.

Trank! Trank!

Brakk! Brakk!

'Arrggg!..'

Crass! Crass!

Sementara itu dipendengaran Shion, dia dapat mendengar jika didepan ruangannya sedang terjadi kekacauan. Bahkan senjata yang saling beradu dan tebasan pada tubuh para Knight yang berjaga diluar sana itu terdengar seperti alunan lagu.

'Shion-sama!,.. tetaplah focus dan jangan hiraukan kami!.. kami akan menahan para pemberontak ini!..'

Teriakan para Knight'nya yang menghadapi para Knight pemberontak itu terdengar pilu di telinga Shion. Walaupun begitu, dia harus tetap melakukan tugasnya ini.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari iris ungu yang tertutup kelopak mata itu.

Merasakan penderitaan yang dihadapi para Knight setianya.

Trank! Trank!

'heya!..'

Jrass! Crass!

Alunan pertarungan dibalik pintu ruangan sacral itu berlangsung semakin sengit. Para pemberontak dibawah pimpinan orang yang disebutkan Naruto itu memang banyak jumlahnya.

Tapi rencana ini harus tetap dilakukan.

Karena dia bertugas untuk memperbaharui Kekkai pelindung desa ini dan menjaga keamanan Crystal itu. karena hanya Shion saja yang dapat mengendalikannya.

'maaf kan aku para Knight'ku..' batin Shion yang air mata terus mengalir dipipi mulusnya itu. karena saat ini penyerangan dilakukan dari dalam desa ini sendiri oleh orang yang dikatakan Naruto itu pastinya. Tapi dia yakin jika rencana Naruto ini pasti akan berhasil.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Wood village.

.

 **Grroarrr!**

Bruss!

Seekor Naga dengan ukuran Large, menyemburkan api panasnya berintensitas tinggi ke arah desa itu. namun masih dapat di tahan oleh kekkai pelindung dari Altheum Crystal saat ini.

"awas!.. itu naga yang lewat diatas kita tadi!.. laporkan pada Tigre-sama cepat!.." Knight yang ada di menara pengawas tampak memandang khwatir pada naga raksasa di atasnya yang mencoba menerobos masuk dengan serangan gilanya itu. bahkan panasnya api dari Naga itu dapat dia rasakan dari jarak sejauh ini.

"hai'!.." balas rekannya itu yang kemudian melompat dari menara yang tinggi itu menuju ke tempat yang dia tuju. Sementara Knight lainnya focus ke naga raksasa diatasnya itu.

"bagaimana ini?,. apa yang harus kita lakukan sedangkan komandan tak terlihat batang hidungnya dari tadi.. apa yang dia lakukan saat ini?!.." Tanya satu rekannya yang ada di sebelah Knight pertama itu dengan emosi.

"apa kau bodoh!.. dimanapun Tigre-sama berada, perintahnya tetap sama!, pertahankan desa ini dengan seluruh kemampuan kita walaupun nyawa kita taruhannya!.. ini demi masa depan para shinobi dan sorcerer muda desa ini!.." sang Knight pertama itu memberikan apa yang dia pikirkan dengan nada serius dan tegas.

Membuat rekannya itu, dan Knight lain yang ada didekatnya itu terpaku oleh ucapan Knight pertama tadi.

"HAI'!.."

Semua Knight yang bertugas menjaga dinding utara itu membalasnya dengan semangat dan keyakinan pada diri mereka.

'tapi siapa yang mengirim Dragon sebesar ini kemari?.. atau jangan-jangan memang ini juga rencana musuh.. baiklah kalau begitu.' Batin Knight pertama itu menatap serius Dragon yang masih menyerang dengan semburan api berintensitas tingginya.

 **Grrooarr!**

Bruss!

Dragon itu terus menyerang dengan melayang diatas kekkai di gerbang bagian utara.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Asia side.

.

Asia saat ini sedang berlari menuju ke pohon keramat yang berada di tengah-tengah desa itu. karena posisinya saat ini berada di ujung bagian barat desa ini. dia telah selesai melakukan tugasnya saat ini. karena itu, dia bermaksut menuju ke tempat Nee-sama'nya berada saat ini.

Asia masih berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya. Walaupun dia dapat menggunakan Teleport circle, itu hanya akan menguras Mana'nya saja. Karena itu lebih baik dia bergerak cepat apabila ada seorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya dijalan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan.

'hah.. hah.. Nee-sama, aku harap kau baik-baik saja..' batin Asia sembari tetap berlari dijembatan-jembatan itu.

Tap!

Asia menghentikan lajunya ketika seorang Knight dari ras shinobi mendarat dihadapanya saat ini.

"Asia-hima, maafkan hamba.. tempat ritual telah diserang oleh Knight pemberontak bawahan Disonashu.. dan saat ini para kedua kubu sedang bertarung di dekat ruangan ritual Shion-sama.." ucap Shinobi itu dengan tangan kananya yang memegang perut bagian kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah dibalik zirahnya yang bolong itu.

"a-apa!.. jadi para pemberontak telah memulai penyerangan mereka dari dalam desa ini." ucap Asia kaget.

Tap!

"hah.. hah.. Asia-hime, kekkai bagian utara sedang diserang oleh seekor Dragon berukuran Huge. Tapi kami yang ada disana siap menghadapi Dragon itu jika kekkainya sampai hancur.." ucap Knight dari menara pengawas utara sebelumnya yang memberi laporan pada Asia.

"sial.. jadi bagian dalam dan luar desa ini telah diserang.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian berdua lakukan tugas kalian masing-masing, dan untukmu Shinobi-san, tolong bantu cari dimana Naruto-san dan Ellen-san berada saat ini. sementara aku akan mencari dimana komandan Tigre berada untuk membantu Nee-sama.." perintah Asia yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari kedua orang berbeda ras itu yang langsung pergi dengan teleport mereka masing-masing.

"aku harus cepat.." gumam Asia yang menghilang dengan Teleport circlenya menuju ke tempat yang dia tuju.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"ha ha ha.. akhirnya kau datang juga.. tigre.." ucap seorang pria bersurai putih dan berjanggut putih. Dari wajahnya dia memang sudah berumur. Namun wajah menjijikannya saat ini membuat siapa saja yang melihanya ingin sekali membunuhnya.

"aku sudah tau jika ini rencanamu,.. Disonasu.. atau harus ku panggil, Disonashu-dono.." balas seorang Knight bersurai merah yang membawa dua panah di punggungnya. Dia mengambil panah berwarna coklat dari punggungnya. Dan mengarahkannya pada Disonashu didepannya saat ini.

"kau ingin membunuhku?, tapi sayang, aku masih ada tugas lainnya saat ini.. slamat tinggal.."

Sring!

Jleb!

Baru saja Tigre memunculkan anak panah dari cahaya yang berasal dari Mana'nya yang terkompres itu, dia tembakan pada kakek itu. namun masih gagal Karena kakek itu melarikan dirinya dahulu dengan Shunsinnya.

Ini memang termasuk dalam rencana Naruto. menyelamatkan Elen yang disandra oleh kakek itu.

Dimana keadaan Ellen skarang sedang terikat oleh tali di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan posisinya terikat kedua tangan menyamping dan kedua kaki merapat. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat di dua tiang di sisi Ellen.

"Ellen-san.. kau baik-baik saja?.." Tanya Tigre yang telah membuka seluruh ikatan Ellen dan mencoba menyadarkan Ellen saat ini.

"uhh.. kuso!, si kakek itu.. berani sekali dia menyentuhku dengan kulit keriputnya itu!.. tak akan ku maafkan dia!.." Ellen yang sudah sadar itu langsung mengungkapkan kemarahannya. Tanpa melihat Ekspresi dari Tigre yang memerah saat ini.

"aa-ano.. kau tidak diapa-apakan olehnya kan?.." Tanya Tigre yang menatap pakaian Ellen. Masih utuh?. Batin Tigre.

"ya tidak bodoh!.. aku juga bisa merasakan jika terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhku. Tapi yang ku maksut tadi, dia tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku ketika aku mencari Naruto. dan membekapku hingga aku pingsan.. itu yang ku maksut menyentuhku tadi bodoh!.." Ellen emosi. Dia menatap bagaikan Dragon yang lapar akan daging manusia kepada Tigre.

"..!.."

Hanya anggukan cepat secepat sebuah kipas tangan yang digerakkan dengan bola mata membola sempurna dan berwarna putih menatap Ellen horror. Tubuhnya yang tadi gagah itu yang kini terduduk, mundur dengan cepat hingga menyentuh tembok ruangan itu dengan keringat yang tiba-tiba muncul diseluruh tubuh berlapis zirahnya.

"baguslah jika kau mengerti.. tapi ngomong-ngomong kita ada dimana?.." Tanya Ellen pada Tigre yang kembali normal.

"ehmm.. Ellen-san kau disekap di ruangan baja di bawah tanah pohon keramat ini.. jadi kita harus cepat menemui Shion-sama yang aku dengar dari Knight bawahanku dia di serang di tempat ritual.." jawab Tigre yang juga kembali normal dan mendekat kea rah Ellen yang menatapnya serius.

"baiklah.. ayo-.."

Sring!

Perkataan Ellen terpotong begitu muncul sebuah cahaya putih dihadapan kedua orang berbeda gender itu. yang kemudian cahaya itu menghilang dengan memunculkan dua orang berbeda gender juga. Yang kemudian cahaya itu pecah bagaikan kaca dan mengurai diudara.

"apa yang-.. Naruto!.."

"Naruto-san!.."

Kembali ucapan Ellen harus terpotong ketika dihadapan mereka berdua, seorang Naruto dipapah oleh seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang dengan lembuat memberikan tubuh itu kedalam pelukan Ellen yang sampai dihadapannya setelah berlari barusan.

"siapa kau?.. dan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-san?.." Tanya Tigre yang bersiaga di samping Ellen dengan [Magic bow] miliknya. Sementara gadis yang terancam itu tak bergeming dan hanya menatap datar Tigre.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Nauto?.." Tanya Ellen yang tak mengalihkan pandangan datarnya pada wajah Naruto yang pingsan dimana posisinya terduduk memeluk tubuh bagian atas Naruto dengan tangan kirinya menahan surai pirang itu tepat di aset miliknya.

"aku menyelamatkannya dari wanita bernama Ibara. Dan mungkin kalian sudah tau siapa dia.." penjelasan dari gadis cantik itu membuat kedua orang berbeda gender dihadapannya terkejut.

"tapi yang terpenting, cepat cari gadis bernama Asia itu.. dan mintalah gadis itu memberikan apa yang Naruto tugaskan untuknya.. jika tidak cepat, dia bisa mati.. " gadis cantik itu kembali bersuara.

"ka-kau siapa?.. kenapa kau tau semua ini?.." Tanya Ellen.

"sudahlah Ellen-san, dia sudah bilang jika nyawa Naruto dalam bahaya. Ayo cepat kau bawa Naruto ke Asia-hime. aku akan pergi ke tempat Shion-sama untuk membantunya.." bantah Tigre yang menatap serius Ellen yang menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui ucapan Tigre.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. kuserahkan keselamatan pemuda itu di tanganmu.. Ellen-sama.."

Sring!

Gadis cantik itu menghilang ditelan cahaya setelah ucapan terakhirnya. Membuat Ellen terkejut seketika.

"adaapa lagi Ellen-san?.. ayo cepat. Jika Naruto mati disini, maka desa ini pun akan ikut mati!.." tegas Tigre.

"i-iya.." jawab Ellen yang kembali kepada kesadarannya.

Sring!

Mereka berdua pun menghilang dengan [Teleport Magi] mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Sring!

Asia yang muncul dengan lingkaran sihirnya didepan pintu ruangan ritual itu. dibuat terkejut karena banyak mayat para Knight yang tergeletak tak bernyawa karena pertarungan dua kubu itu.

"Knight-san!.. apa-kau baik-baik saja?.. aku akan mengobatimu.." ucap Asia pada seorang Knight yang bersandar sebelah pintu ruangan sacral itu.

"A-asia-hime.. ja-jangan ke-sini.. pergilah!.." ucap Knight itu lirih dengan menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya seraya mengerlus pipi putih Asia yang mengalir air mata itu perlahan.

"K-knight-san.." gumam lirih Asia yang menatap tak percaya pada Knight terduduk bersandar itu.

Dimana dihadapan Asia, tubuh Knight itu penuh luka tusukan dan lubang kedua kakinya yang menganga. Bahkan tangan kiri Knight yang mengelus pipinya itu, serasa kasih sayang seperti keluarganya sendiri. Dan yang membuatnya menatap miris adalah satu tangan kanan Knight itu tak ada.

"HA HA HA.. akhirnya kau datang juga Asia-hime.." ucap seorang yang tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Asia dari gelapnya bayang-bayang.

"Di-disonashu-jiji.." gumam Asia dengan mata membola ketika melihat kakek tersayangnya itu menatapnya dengan senyum palsu yang semakin melebar menjijikan.

.

"KYAA!.."

.

"Asia-chan!.." teriak gadis yang ada didalam ruangan itu yang tak lain adalah Shion. Dengan konsentrasi yang terpecah.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"A-apa ini?!.." teriak Knight diseluruh bagian dinding yang ada di Wood termasuk Knight yang ada di rumah pohon.

Bahkan semua Knight yang ada di Wood village menatap ke atas dimana Kekkai yang melindungi desa ini, menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Membuat desa itu yang dari luar desa ini tak terlihat, menjadi terlihat jelas. Seperti sebuah benteng pohon yang besar dengan pohon raksasa yang ada ditengah desa itu.

'ke-kekkainya.. menghilang..'

'bagaimana ini!.. kita tak memiliki pertahanan lagi!'

'tetap focus pada pertahanan!.. jangan hiraukan Kekkainya!..'

Ucapan para Knight yang siaga di posisi mereka masing-masing yang terlihat menatap ke atas mereka. berbagai macam ekspresi mereka tunjukan ketika hal itu terjadi. Tapi yang lebih parah adalah..

 **Groarr!**

'awas!-..'

Bruussss!

'ARRRGGGG!...'

Dragon yang sebelumnya melayang di udara bagian utara itu, menyemburkan api berintensitas tinggi'nya pada setiap orang Knight yang ada dibawahnya saat ini. membuat para Knight yang tak sempat menghindar karena keterkejutannya itu. langsung tewas terpanggang semburan api itu.

 **Groarr!**

Raungan Dragon yang menggema itu terdengar hingga penjuru desa itu.

Wuss!

Dragon itu melesat turun menuju ke dinding yang berfungsi sebagai benteng pertahanan ter akhir itu dengan cepat.

Brak!

'ARRGG!..'

Gerbang dan dinding batang pohon raksasa yang ada dibagian utara jebol oleh hantaman dari tubuh Dragon berukuran Large itu. sisa Knight yang ada di belakang dinding itu ikut terkena imbasnya ketika batang raksasa itu menimpa mereka pula.

 **Groarr!**

Dragon itu meraung keras ketika telah berada di dalam desa Wood. Tatapan tajam Dragon itu mengarah pada para Knight yang baru tiba dihadapannya saat ini yang berdiri dengan tubuh besarnya ditanah.

'kalian!.. Summon, Mount kalian skarang!.. kita hadapi Dragon ini diudara!..'

'hai'!..'

Para Knight dengan busur itu melakukan tehnik pemanggil mereka masing-masing dari kedua Ras.

 **(Summoning Jutsu: The Warrior)**

 **[Summoning Mage: The Gatherer]**

Boff! Sring!

Secara serentak, pulihan Knight itu melakukan pemanggilan para Mount mereka. muncullah asap tebal dan cahaya di hadapan Dragon itu yang terlihat memicingkan matanya karena cahaya itu.

 **Rrraarrr!**

Puluhan makhluk bersayap berwarna merah dan biru muncul dari kepulan asap dan cahaya itu. terlihatlah puluhan ekor monster yang biasa disebut **Magical beast** yang telah menjadi Mount untuk para Knight itu.

Para Mount dari shinobi itu memiliki fisik seperti wyvern. Namun bukan sisik yang ada pada tubuh mereka. melainkan bulu indah seperti burung. Sayap yang menyatu dengan lengan Warrior itu terlihat lebar. Kepalanya yang mirip seperti burung namun bukan paruh, melainkan rahang dengan taring yang tajam. Memiliki Enam mata dengan 3 dimasing-masing sisi kiri dan kanannya. sesuatu yang mencuat juga ada diatas kepala monster itu. ekornya yang panjang dengan duri di ujungnya itu menambah kesan tersendiri bagi makhluk yang menyerupai burung dan naga ini.

Sementara para Mount milik Sorcerer itu memiliki fisik seperti yang juga seperti wyvern dan burung, namun yang berbeda adalah bulu mereka berwarna biru dengan 4 kaki belakang. Tidak dua seperti Warrior itu. memiliki leher yang lebih panjang dan paruh dengan taring yang terlihat jelas.

Kedua Magical Beast itu hampir mirip, namun hanya berbeda di beberapa bagian saja. Tapi yang jelas kedau makhluk yang menjadi Mount para Knight demgan ukuran medium 0-itu merupakan ciri khas kedua Ras masing-masing .

 **Groarr!**

 **Rrraarrr!**

Dragon dan para Warrior serta Gatherer yang ditunggangi oleh para Knight itu saling meraung menatap musuh mereka.

Wuss!

Wuss!

Dragon itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke atas langit. Diikuti dengan puluhan Knight dengan Mount mereka masing-masing.

'bunuh Dragon itu!.. '

'heyaa!..'

Teriakan para Knight yang berusaha menjaga desa tempat kelahiran mereka itu terdengar mengalun diudara. Pertarungan para Knight dan Dragon di langit malam itu dimulai.

 **Rraarrr!**

 **Groarr!**

Brusss!

Semburan api dari Dragon itu diarahkan pada para Knight yang menjadi musuhnya saat ini. namun dihindari oleh para Knight itu.

'habisi Dragon ini!.. '

'YAA!..'

.

.

"sudah dimulai.." ucap seorang berjubah hitam yang bersidekap dada yang melayang dengan sepasang sayap berbulu hitam yang terlihat tak rapi.

"jadi pak tua itu berhasil melakukan tugasnya ya.. HAHAHA!.." tawa gila dari seorang pria bersurai putih pucat yang saat ini ada di sebelah kanan pria bersayap itu.

"diamlah Freed!.. telingaku sakit mendengar tawa gilamu itu!.." seorang gadis bersurai hitam lurus yang berpakaian minim berteriak di samping kanan Freed.

"diam kau Raynere!.." balas orang yang ternyata adalah Freed itu pada gadis disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah Raynere.

"sudah diamlah kalian berdua.. kenapa kalian tak bisa diam seperti Mitlet.." sahut seorang gadis yang memakai dress dengan belahan dadanya yang terlihat itu. yang dimana perempuan ini berada disamping kiri pria berjubah hitam itu.

"uhm.. apa yang diucapkan Kalawa-nee, benar.. kalian seperti anjing dan kucing saja.." seorang gadis bertubuh loli yang ada disebelah kiri perempuan bernama Kalawarner itu iku menyetujuinya.

"KALIAN BERDUA SAMA SAJA!.." Freed dan Raynere tak terima.

"diamlah kalian semua.. kita akan mengambil Crystal terakhir itu.. ayo.." seorang berjubah hitam dengan sayap hitam itu memberi perintah dengan nada yang menyeramkan. Membuat keempat orang disampingnya berkeringat dingin.

"HAI'!.."

Keempat orang itu menurut apa yang dikatakan orang berjubah yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka.

Mereka berlima yang saat ini melayang beberapa kilo meter dari permukaan tanah di hutan bagian utara desa Wood itu, meluncur terbang cepat ke arah desa Wood yang telah kehilangan Kekkai pelindungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Sring!

Muncul lingkaran sihir teleport di depan ruangan sacral tempat tersimpannya Crystal yang ada di bawah pohon keramat ini.

Dan memunculkan seorang pria bersurai merah dengan dua busur dipunggungnya yang langsung menatap kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"semua Knight disini.. mati.. sialan kau Disonashu!.. kau buat para Kngiht desa ini memberontak karena hasutanmu.." geram Tigre yang saat ini telah menggengam Magic Bow berwarna coklat miliknya.

Tap Tap

Tigre langsung berlari melewati para mayat itu untuk ke ruang dimana dia tau jika disana ada Shion sedang melakukan ritualnya.

'a-apa!.. pintunya,.. terbuka..' batin Tigre tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya ini ketika berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk ruang altar itu.

"jika pintu ini terbuka, berarti hanya ada dua fakta. Shion-sama dan Asia-hime yang membukannya ntah dari dalam atau luar,. Atau orang lain selain dari keturunan para leluhur yang membukanya.. tapi jika selain kedua tuan putri yang keturunan para leluhur, tidak ada yang lain lagi. tidak ada yang bisa membuka segel pintu ini.. jangan-jangan!.." gumam Tigre menatap serius pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu. dan kaget ketika menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Dengan cepat, Tigre memnuka pintu kayu sederhana itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam ruangan khusus itu.

"Shion-sama!, Asia-hime!.."

Tigre yang melihat kedua orang gadis cantik pemimpin desa ini yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah-tengah altar itu langsung berlari kearah kedua gadis itu.

"Asia-hime,.. apa yang terjadi disini?,.." Tanya Tigre yang telah berada disebelah Asia yang terlihat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali itu karena tepukan lembut Tigre di pipi mulusnya itu.

"uhmm.. Tigre-san, ce-cepat temukan Disonashu.. dia berhasil mendapatkan Altheum Crystal itu.." ucap Asia yang saat ini telah berada di pangkuan Tigre itu.

"bagaimana bisa?, bukankah yang bisa menyentuh kedua Crystal itu hanya kalian berdua?,. bagaimana si tua Bangka itu bisa membawanya.." Tanya Tigre geram.

"dia menggunakan sebuah benda seperti kubus transparan. Yang mampu menetralisir Crystal itu yang diserap didalam kubus itu. Tigre-san, itu adalah cara yang sama dengan yang dilakukan orang berjubah hitam yang mencurinya dulu.. hiks.." Asia menangis diakhir ceritanya ketika rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapinya.

"jadi,. Dia membuat anda membuka segel pintu itu dengan paksa ketika Shion-sama ada didalam.. bagaimana mungkin cara yang sama bisa terjadi kedua kalinya?.." Tanya Tigre.

"tidak, Tigre-san.. ini berbeda. Saat pencurian pertama, orang berjubah hitam itu datang sendiri kehadapanku dan membuatku tidak sadar untuk mengambil Crystal itu. walaupun aku juga tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa membuka pintu itu.." Asia menjelaskan.

"baiklah jika begitu Asia-hime.. anda pergilah temui Naruto yang sedang terkena racun saat ini. aku akan membawa Shion-sama ke tempat aman.. nanti aku akan menyusul kalian.." ucap Tigre yang dimana mereka berdua telah berdiri dengan tangannya menopang Asia.

"a-apa!.. Naruto-san terkena racun?.. baiklah aku akan mencarinya.. to-tolong bawa Nee-sama ke tempat aman Tigre-san.." ucap Asia dengan wajah cemas.

"serahkan padaku Asia-hime.." balas Tigre yang langsung mebawa Shion bridal style.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu Tigre-san.." ucap Asia yang langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihirnya setelah mendapat anggukan setuju oleh Tigre.

Sring!

Tigre pun ikut pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Elen side.

.

Sring!

Muncul lingkaran sihir di balkon pohon raksasa itu di yang menghadap bagian utara dari desa ini. dan memunculkan dua orang berbeda gender yang saat ini seorang pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedang dalam pelukan sang gadis.

"Naruto bertahanlah.. aku akan mencari Asia sampai ketemu.. hah.. hah.." Ellen tampak terduduk dengan Naruto dipelukannya. Peluh menetes dari dahinya dan nafas yang mulai memburu.

Karena sudah beberapa kali dia menggunakan [Teleport Maagic] untuk berpindah dengan cepat ke tempat yang memungkinkan ada Asia disana. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Hingga dia memutuskan untuk berada dibalkon yang terhubung dengan ruangan Shion ini untuk sekaligus melihat situasi di desa ini.

"A-apa!.. seekor Dragon?.. itu adalah **Grimtalon Drake Dragon**.. naga dengan tingkat bahaya Large. sesuai dengan ukurannya.." gumam Ellen ketika melihat ke langit malam diatasnya, seekor Naga dengan tubuh besar sedang terbang dan menyemburkan apinya ke arah kumpulan Knight yang melawannya itu.

Para Knight itupun juga tak tinggal diam dan menghindar saja. Para Knight itu tampak menembakan anak panah dari Mana dan jutsu dari para Shiobi yang membombardir tubuh besar Dragon itu.

"ha ha ha.. seekor kucing yang memeluk tikus dihadapanku ya.." seorang pria muncul samping kanan Ellen.

"siapa kau!?.." tanya Ellen dengan wajah seriusnya menatap pria yang melayang dengan magic [Fly] itu.

"aku?.. ha ha ha.. aku adalah Freed Shelzeen.. Sorcerer rank A dari kota Vatican.. salam kenal nona cantik.." Freed memperkenalkan dirinya seperti seorang terhormat dengan senyum gila menjijikkan menurut Ellen itu.

'dia.. pasti salah satu dari musuh yang menyerang desa ini..' batin Ellen menatap tajam Freed.

"sudahlah Freed, jangan terlalu lama bermain. Kita punya tugas menghabisi kedua putri itu. jika tidak, mereka berdua akan menggagalkan ritualnya.." ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja datang yang juga melayang disamping kiri Ellen saat ini.

Mata Ellen memicing tajam enatap gadis disamping kirinya yang memakai dres terbuka dibagian dada itu.

'jadi mereka mencari kedua putri itu untuk membunuhnya..' batin Ellen yang menatap kedua sorcerer itu bergantian.

"ha ha ha.. apa kau tau dimana kedua putri itu ne, nona?.." Tanya Freed dengan wajah gilanya.

"katakana atau kau akan mati disini bersama orang skarat dipelukanmu itu.." wanita bernama Kalawarne itu menyiapkan tombak cahaya miliknya.

"aku yang akan membunuh kalian terlebih dahulu sebelum kalian menyentuh Naruto.." ucap Ellen datar setelah meletakkan Naruto di lantai balkon itu.

"A-APA!.. NARUTO!.. HAHAHA… kesempatan yang bagus untuk membunuhnya dan membalaskan dendamku!.. heyaa!.." Freed yang mulai menggila lagi ketika menyadari pria bersurai pirang itu ternyata adalah Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Langsung terbang ke arah Naruto dengan pedang ditangan kirinya itu.

Sring!

Brass!

Wuss!

Beberapa centi pedang itu akan menusuk tubuh Naruto, sebuah pusaran angina dasyat melindungi tubuh Naruto dari serangan Freed. Yang langsung membuat pria itu terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

Trank!

Brass!

Kalawarner yang tak mau diam, menyerang Ellen berusaha menusuk tombaknya selagi Ellen focus pada pertahanan di tubuh Naruto itu. namun nihil, Ellen yang tau serangan akan datang dari belakangnya merentangkan tangannya kearah Kalawarner yang kemudian muncul Magic circle yang memunculkan pusaran angin yang sama dan mementaalkan wanita dengan dress sexy itu.

"boleh juga kau nona.. hahaha.. akan ku tunjukan kekuatan baruku padamu.." ucap Fredd yang membuka jubbah yang menutupi lengan kanannya itu.

Sring!

Terlihatlah sebuah lengan mekanik yang dimana ujungnya berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah Gunner yang diarahkan pada Ellen.

"baiklah.. tunjukkan semua kemampuan kalian." Ucap Ellen datar tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Sring!

Muncul Magic circle di kedua telapak tangan Ellen saat ini.

Duar! Duar! Duar!

Freed yang mengarahkan Gunnernya pada Ellen, menembakkan Gunnernya yang memuntahkan Magic ball yang merupakan timah panas yang berasal dari lengan mekaniknya itu. dengan Mana, Freed dapat mengisinya lagi tanpa perlu khawatir. Dengan senjata ini pula, dia dapat menggunakannya sebagai pengganti pistolnya yang tentu saja kemampuan Gunner ini lebih unggul ketimbang pistolnya itu.

Ellen yang tak mau terkena tembakan seukuran kepalan tangan itu, mengarahkan telapak tangan dengan lingkaran sihirnya kearah lajur tembakan Freed.

 **[Whirlwind]!**

Muncul sebuah pusaran angin yang berbentuk lonjong berputar liar menyerap tembakan Freed itu.

Wuss!

Ellen yang berhasil memerangkap tembakan Freed di pusaran anginanya, mengarahkan pusaran angina yang masih berputar liar itu kea rah kirinya. Dimana terdapat Kalawarner yang membolakan matanya ketika dia saat ini kembali ingin menusukkan tombak cahayanya pada tubuh Ellen kembali.

Wuss!

Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Tembakan Freed yang masih berada di pusaran angin itu langsung dilepaskan oleh Ellen kearah Kalawarner. Dan membuat tiga tembakan itu mengenai rumah pohon yang ada di belakang Kalawarner sebelumnya hingga berlubang seukuran peluru Mana itu.

'hampir saja aku terkena serangan Freed dari gadis ini.. gadis ini tak bisa diremehkan..' batin Kalawarner yang telah menghindari serangan Ellen kearah kiri dengan cepat sebelumnya.

'aku harus membuat mereka menjauh dari Naruto.' batin Ellen yang kemudian kembali mengarahkan kedua lengannya pada dua arah yang berbeda di tempat Freed dan Kalawarner disisi kiri dan kanannya.

 **[Whirlwind Falle]**

Sring!

Brass!

Dua buah pusaran angin yang dimana lingkaran sihir di telapak tangan Ellen sebagai pusatnya, mengarah pada Freed dan Kalawarner yang terkejut dengan serangan Ellen.

Mereka mencoba menghindari serangan itu. namun pusaran angin dari Ellen seakan menyedot mereka berdua untuk masuk kedalam pusaran angin itu. yang dimana pusaran angina itu semakin membesar ketika kedua orang itu terserap di dalamnya.

Wuss!

"SIALAN KAU!.."

"UGHH!.."

Freed dan Kalawarner hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuh mereka berdua berputar-putar terperangkap didalam pusaran angina yang terhubung dengan Ellen itu. lalu Ellen terbang menjauh kearah utara dengan menarik pusaran anginnya.

'dengan begini aku bisa leluasa bertarung dengan mereka berdua.' Batin Ellen yang terbang dengan magic [Fly]. Yang saat ini dia sudah cukup jauh dari Naruto.

Brass!

Perangkap angin milik Ellen menghilang dan membuat kedua orang itu terbebas dengan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"sialan kau gadis kecil!.." ucap Kalawarner geram.

"Sialan kau!,.. akan ku habisi kau terlebih dahulu!.. setalah itu pria pirang itu!.." teriak Freed marah.

"akan ku tunjukkan,. Pada kalian.." ucap Ellen menjeda kalimatnya sembari mengarahkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya da menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Muncullah lingkaran sihir putih di antara telapak tangannya itu yang semakin membesar. Lalu diarahkan tangan kanannya yang terdapat lingkaran sihir itu ke atas.

Cahaya muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu dan membuat kedua orang berbeda gender dihadapan Ellen menyipitkan matanya.

' _Ku panggil kau wahai perwujudan angin'_

 **[Brilliant Fallen Spirit Slayer: Arifar]!**

Sring!

Cahaya putih yang bersinar itu semakin terang. Setelah beberapa detik. Cahaya itu menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dan memunculkan sebuah pedang dari lingkaran sihir itu yang gagangnya digenggam dengan tangan kanan Ellen.

Pedang long sword itu memiliki bentuk seperti pada umumnya. namun antara bilah tajam dan gagangnya berbentuk unik seperti sayap besi disalah satu sisinya. Serta memiliki warna silver yang indah.

"..keahlianku yang sesungguhnya.." lanjut Ellen yang siap dengan Arifar di sisi kanannya itu.

"eh.. kau kira aku takut dengan mainanmu itu ha!.." ucap Freed yang menatap gila seperti biasanya.

"kita serang bersamaan Freed!.." Kalawarner memberikan intruksi.

Swuss!

Swuss!

Kedua orang dari kubu yang berbeda itu saling merengsek terbang maju kearah lawan mereka.

'cepatlah datang.. Asia..' batin Ellen di sela lesatannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto side.

.

Sring!

Muncul lingkaran sihir disamping Naruto. hingga terlihatlah siapa yang datang tersebut.

"Naruto-san!.." ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang manis yang berlari mendekat kearah Naruto yang tergeletak itu dan duduk dengan bertumpu pada kudua lututnya disamping Naruto.

"untung saja aku tau dimana Naruto-san dari Wish yang tadi bertemu denganku.. aku rasa Wish memang sengaja mencariku karena Ellen-san.." gumam Asia yang telah berada didekat Naruto.

'jadi ini alasan dia memberikan ku tugas untuk membuat penawar racun khusus dari desa ini.. dia sudah memprediksi jika hal ini akan terjadi.. apa dia bisa melihat masa depan?.. tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tak ada sihir seperti itu..' batin Asia ketika saat ini dia sedang melakukan penyembuhan dengan Healing magenya.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar Naruto-san.. aku akan mengobati system sarafmu dulu. Agar penawar racunnya bisa diserap baik oleh tubuhmu.." gumam Asia yang masih focus pada penyembuhan bagian saraf Naruto yang mulai rusak oleh racun itu.

 **[Healling Magic: Heal]**

Gumam Asia yang mengobati Naruto dengan kemampuan Secred gearnya itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Asia menghentikan aksinya. Dan mengambil sebuah penawar racun dengan cairan berwarna hijau dalam sebuah suntuikan seukuran ibu jari dari Ringnya.

Jleb!

Asia menyuntikkan Antidote itu pada pembulu darah pada lengan kiri Naruto dan menunggu reaksinya.

'semoga ini berhasil. Karena racun ini memang berasal dari tanaman desa ini sendiri. Dan kebetulan sekali jika apa yang dikatakan Naruto-san itu benar.' Batin Asia setelah tadi dia mengobati Naruto dan otomatis apa yang menjadi penyebab tubuh Naruto seperti ini dia bisa tau.

"kenapa tubuh Naruto-san tidak sadar juga?.. adaapa ini?!.." Asia panic ketika taka da reaksi dari tubuh Naruto yang tak ada tanda jika akan sadar.

"khu khu khu.. kau tak akan bisa menyembuhkannya ne, Asia-hime~.." ucap seorang yang muncul dari pintu ruangan yang ada di belakang Asia.

"ka-kau!.. dimana Crystal itu!?.." ucap Asia emosi menatap seorang kakek di hadapannya beberapa meter saat ini.

"maaf saja Asia.. aku telah memberikannya pada 'temanku' barusan.. jadi kau tak perlu repot mencarinya lagi.. lagipula, aku kesini untuk membunuh si pirang itu. karena dia, aku kerepotan disni.. dan karena dia pula yang mengintipku pada malam itu hingga kalian semua tau apa rencanaku.." geram kakek itu yang ternyata adalah Disonashu.

"tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Naruto-san!.." ucap Asia yang berdiri membentengi tubuh Naruto.

Sring!

Krakk! Krakk!

Muncul boneka kayu dengan wujud setengah manusia dan monster yang membawa pedang di kedua tangannya di sampig Disonashu dan membuat Asia membolakan matanya.

"Ka-kaa-sama!.." gumam Asia tak percaya jika boneka kayu dihadapannya itu memiliki wajah mirip dengan ibu kandungnya yang telah tiada.

 **(Kugutsu: Miroku)**

Gumam kakek itu yang menatap dengan seringai licik pada Asia yang terlihat meneteskan air matanya.

"aku adalah seorang shinobi pengguna Kugutsu ber'Rank A. hahaha.." kakek itu tertawa puas.

"ja-jadi kau yang membunuh Kaa-sama.. hiks." Asia menangis menatap sedih wajah ibunya yang dimana separuh tubuh bagian bawahnya berbentuk ular.

"aku membunuhnya karena dia menolak menjadikanku pemimpin selanjutnya desa ini menggantikan kakakmu. Dan aku tidak membunuh kalian berdua sejak itu karena aku telah bertemu dengan 'teman'ku itu dan bertugas untuk membuatmu dan kakakmu membuka pintu segel itu.. karena memang hanya tersisa kalian berdua saja yang dapat membukanya.. hahaha.." Disonashu menjelaskan.

"kaa-sama.. hikss.." Asia terduduk dengan tangisan yang semakin terdengar ketika mendengar penjelasan Disonashu.

"akan kubuh kau sekarang juga.. haha.. haa!.."

Krakk! Wuss!

Benar chakra dari sepuluh jari kakek itu mengendalikan Kugutsu itu agar maju menyerang Asia dengan pedang yang siap dihunuskan..

Blarrr!

"kya!.."

"agghh!.."

Namun baru saja Disonashu menyerang dan belum sampai kugutsu itu mengenai Asia. Sebuah ledakan Energy berasal dari belakang Asia membuat Disonashu dan Kugutsunya terlempar kebelakang menabrak dinding dibelakangnya hingga retak.

"apa kau terluka.. Asia?.."

Ucapan seorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya dan memutar posisi tubuhnya hingga terlidung dari kugutsu tadi, membuat Asia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah pria yang tadi ditolongnya.

"Na-Naruto-san.." gumam Asia terlihat bahagaia karena orang yang memeluknya saat ini berhasil selamat dari racun itu.

"SIALAN KAU BOCAH!.. KUBUNUH KAU DISINI DAN KUJADIKAN TUBUHMU DAN KEDUA PUTRI ITU MENJADI KUGUTSU'KU!.." Disnosashu yang telah bangkit itu berteriak gila kepada Naruto yang membelakanginya saat ini.

"HA!.." karena taka da respon dari pemuda itu. kakek itu langsung menggerakkan Kugutsunya lagi untuk memenggal kepala Naruto dan Asia sekaligus.

Trank! Blarr!

Namun sepertinya harapan kakek itu harus musnah ketika kagutsunya yang terbang kea rah Naruto harus hancur ketika sebuah Great Sword tiba-tiba muncul dari Magic circle beberapa meter diatas dibelakang Naruto yang langsung menusuk tepat tubuh Kagutsu itu hingga hancur berantakan dan pedang besar itu tertancap di lantai dibelakang Naruto.

"A-APA!.. Kagutsuku!.."

Sleb!

Pedang yang tertancap itu dicabut oleh Naruto dengan mudah setelah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kakek itu dan membelakangi Asia.

"cukup.. katakana dimana orang itu.. atau kupenggal kepalamu." Ucap Naruto dingin menatap kakek itu yang terlihat membolakan matanya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sementara Asia yang ada dibelakang Naruto mundur menjauh.

"tak akan kubiarkan kau-.."

Wuss!

Dakk!

Brakk!

Perkataan kakek itu terpotong seketika ketika Naruto melesat dengan cepat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi ke arah kakek itu dan mengayunkan Saber kearah perutnya hingga membuat dia memuntahkan darah. Dan menabrak lagi dinding dibelakangnya hingga hancur dan membuatnya menabrak dinding ruangan Shion.

Sring!

"katakana atau ku remukkan kepalamu saat ini juga.." kembali Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan kakek itu dengan Saber yang bilah tajamnya menempel dikepala Disonashu itu.

"a-ampuni aku.. dia a-ada di gua suci beberapa meter ke barat dari d-desa ini.. sebentar lagi, dia akan melakukan ritual pemanggilannya.. hah.. hah.." kakek yang berlumuran darah itu berkata dengan lirih karena merasakan tubuh bagian perutnya remuk dibagian dalam akibat hantaman Saber itu.

"untuk apa dia melakukan ritual itu?.." Tanya kembali Naruto dengan datar tanpa belas kasihan.

"me-memanggil-.."

Wuss!

Crass!

Tak sempat kakek itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karena kepalanya harus terpenggal akibat seseorang yang baru saja datang. Untungnya Naruto telah berhasil menghidarinya sebelum pedang dari orang yang baru saja datang itu mengenainya juga.

"dasar sampah.." ucap orang tersebut yang terlihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian minim dengan membawa Light sword ditangan kanannya itu.

"kau.." sementara Naruto yang beberapa meter dibelakang gadis itu menatapnya datar.

"kita bertemu lagi pria tampan.." ucap gadis itu yang tersenyum kearah Naruto setelah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

"kenapa kau membunuhnya?. Bukankah dia rekanmu.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"walaupun dia sekutu kami, tapi kami tak akan membiarkan informasi itu bocor begitu saja.. yah, walaupun kau sudah tau sedikit.. maka dari itu, aku akan membunuhmu pria tampan." jawab gadis itu.

"hm?.." gumam Naruto.

"hah.. sayang kau adalah musuhku. Jika tidak, aku mungkin akan menjadikanmu milikku.." ucap gadis itu melanjutkan ketika mendengar Naruto yang hanya cuek itu.

Wuss!

Trank!

Gadis yang bersurai hitam dengan pakaian minim itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pedang cahaya miliknya. Namun ditahan dengan mudah oleh Saber ditangan kirinya.

"jika aku mau menjadi milikmu, apa kau akan berhenti melakukan kejahatan seperti ini, Raynere?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"a-apa?!.." sementara Raynere hanya kaget dengan mata membola menatap wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dengannya beberapa centi ini. karena posisi pedang mereka yang saling menahan membentuk huruf X. hingga wajah mereka berdua berdekatan.

"be-benarkah?.." lanjut Rayner yang wajahnya mulai memerah dengan tekanan pada pedangnya semakin melemah.

Syutt!

Jlebb!

Namun ketika Naruto akan berkata, sebuah anak panah melesat kearah gadis didepannya dari samping dimana terdapat lubang bekas kakek itu tadi. Namun mereka berdua berhasil menghindar dengan menjauh satu sama lainnya.

Muncul seorang pria bersurai merah yang saat ini mengarahkan busurnya pada Raynere di balik lubang besar itu.

"Narut-san!.. biar aku yang melawannya.. kau bawa Shion-sama ke tempat dimana musuh berada sekarang untuk membatalkan ritualnya!.." ucap Tigre serius Dimana dibelakagnya saat ini terdapat Asia dan Shion yang telah sadar menatap Naruto dan Raynere.

"kau!.. pengganggu!.." teriak Raynere gaje seperti gadis pada umumnya. Wajahnya tampak kesal menatap Tigre yang sepertinya bingung dengan tingkah musuhnya itu.

"hm.."

Swuss!

Tanpa menghiraukan gadis dihadapannya, Naruto melesat cepat dari tempatnya kearah Shion dan langsung menggendong Shion bridal style dan melompati balkon yang sangat tinggi dari permukaan tanah itu ke pohon lain yang ada di dekatnya yang jauh lebih pendek dari pohon keramat itu.

"HEI.. MAU KEMANA KAU, BAKA!.." teriak Raynere yang sepertinya akan berlari menyusul Naruto namun dihentikan oleh Tigre yang menhadang didepannya.

"kau tak boleh kemana-mana.. lawanmu adalah aku.." ucap Tigre dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"sialan kau pria merah!.. aku harus mengejarnya! Menyingkirlah kau!.." teriak Raynere yang langsung melesat kearah Tigre.

"tak akan!.." Tigre pun juga berteriak dan merengsek maju kearah Raynere.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dentuman pedang terdengar diudara diantara rumah pohon yang berada di utara desa ini.

Seorang gadis bersurai putih sedang dengan lihainya menggerakkan tubuh dan pedangnya untuk menyerang seorang prria berwajah gila dan seorang wanita memakai dress.

"hah.. hah.. kau hampir sehebat pemuda pirang itu dalam bertarung nona.." puji satu-satunya pria disana yang beberapa meter melayang diharapan gadis bersurai putih.

"kau benar Freed.. hah.. dia bisa mengimbangi kita berdua.." rekannya juga ikut memuji.

"kalian terlalu berlebihan.. tak usah banyak bicara. Segera selesaikan ini.." ucap gadis bersurai putih yang terlihat dihadapannya melayang dua orang berbeda gender yang tak lain adalah Freed dan Kalawarnere.

"haha.. aku setuju dengan ucapanmu nona.. akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sekarang untuk mengalahkan Naruto,.. tapi akan kuperlihatkan dulu padamu nona. Dan jangan salahkan aku jika kau terbunuh.. hahaha.." ucap Freed yang kemudian mengarahkan Gunner'nya pada Ellen beberapa meter didepannya itu.

Sring!

Cahaya berkumpul di depan Gunner milik Freed yang terarah pada Ellen.

Begitupun Kalawarnere yang menyiapkan sepuluh Light spears di sekitarnya yang melayang dengan lingkaran sihir di belakang sepuluh Light spears itu.

"tunjukkan kemampuanmu Arifar!.." Ellen tak mau kalah.

Gadis bersurai putih itu memposisikan pedangnya di sisi kanannya yang dan digenggamnya dengan erat. Dia mengkonsentrasikan Mana yang ada dalam tubuhnya ke pedang miliknya itu hingga memunculkan cahaya putih namun berbeda dengan milik Naruto.

"cepat selesaikan Freed!.." teriak Kalawarner yang siap melepaskan Light spearsnya.

"hahaha.. kita habisi dia!.. lalu ku-.."

 **[Halfmoon Slash]!**

Wuss!

Crass!

"ARRGG!.."

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan menggema di tengah pertarungan itu. ketika suara dari Freed terpotong oleh sebuah serangan gelombang bulan sabit putih berdiameter 20 meter yang meluncur cepat secara vertical kearah Freed dan Kalawarnere yang ada beberapa meter di hadapan Ellen.

Membuat Ellen membolakan iris rubinya melihat bagaikan slow motion dimana gelombang indah namun mengerikan itu melintas didepannya membabat habis semua yang menghalangi jalurnya.

Jrass!

Pyarr!

Bahkan pandangan Elen mengikuti arah gelombang bulan sabit itu hingga meluncur jauh dengan tanah yang tergores karena ujung tebasan dibagian bawah bulan sabit itu sedalam 3 meter. Hingga melewati dinding bagian utara yang telah jebol itu. dan menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya ketika telah melewati dinding dan pepohonan yang hancur terbelah karena gelombang gila itu.

Jejak tebasan gila itu terlihat membelah tanah di tengah-tengah jalan tanah diantara rumah pohon yang ada itu. hingga membuat para Knight melongo dan menatap ngeri hasil gelombang bulan sabit itu.

"Freed!.."

Sebuah teriakan dari Kalawarner yang terbang turun menuju rekannya yang tergeletak ditanah itu.

"a-apa.. wanita itu berhasil lolos?.. dan!.." gumam Ellen ketika melihat Kalawarnere yang berhasil menghindar terlebih dahulu ketimbang Freed yang memang ada di sebelah kirinya dimana serangan itu berasal dari sisi kanan Kalawarner.

Ellen menatap ngeri tubuh Freed yang tersisa setengah bagiannya saja. Yaitu disisi kanannya dari pundak kanan hingga kaki kanannya yang telah tiada. Kalawarnere tampak mengguncang tubuh tak sadarkan diri Freed sambil memanggil nama Freed berharap pria itu masih hidup.

"Na-ruto.." gumam Elen tak percaya dengan pandangannya saat ini.

Dimana Elen melihat Naruto yang berada beberapa kilo jaunya di samping kirinya di dekat rumah pohon yang ada di sebelah pohon keramat yang menghadap bagian utara itu.

Naruto berdiri dengan Saber ditumpukan pada pundak kirinya menatap datar Elen. Dimana Naruto berdiri diatas dahan pohon besar dengan Shion disamping kananya sedang tersenyum kearah Elen.

"sisanya disini kami serahkan padamu Elen-san!.." teriak Shion dari kejauhan itu yang dibalas anggukan dan senyumannya kearah Naruto yang menatap datar dirinya.

Namun Elen Nampak melihat seulas senyum simpul dari Naruto sebelum dia kembali menggendong Shion bridal style dan menaruh Saber di belakang punggungnya dengan tali kain putih yang melilit bilah tajamnya itu.

'syukurlah kau selamat.. Naruto..' batin Elen bahagia menatap punggung Naruto yang kembali melompat jauh kearah barat.

Namun hanya sebentar ketika sebuah Light spears meluncur kearahnya dari bawah.

"musuhmu adalah aku!.." teriak Kalawarnere yang ada dibawah menatap marah Elen.

Swuss! Swuss!

'baiklah.. kuhabisi kau, dan akan ku bantu para Knight itu melawan Dragon diatas sana setelahnya..' batin Elen. Yang juga ikut melesat kebawah menuju ke Kalawarnere yang juga melesat kearahnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih bergerak cepat melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang ada di hutan bagian barat desa ini.

Shion yang masih digendongan Naruto hanya mentap wajah Naruto saja dari tadi. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya menatap datar ke depan tanpa menghiraukan gadis digendongannya itu.

"mm. Naruto.. apa kau bisa mengalahkan orang itu agar kita bisa mendapatkan Crystal itu kembali?.." Tanya Shion ragur-ragu.

"ntahlah.. kita lihat saja nanti.." jawab Naruto datar.

"kenapa kau, mau mengambil Quest ini.. padahal imbalannya tak sesuai. Dan lagi kau dan temanmu itu harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk Quest ini.. apa kau mengincar pointnya?.." Shion kembali bertanya heran.

"tidak. Aku tak pernah menghiraukan point yang kumiliki. Karena selama ini aku hanya mlakukan semua berdasarkan tujuanku.. apapun Rank'ku, Emblem yang ku miliki, dan dari Rasa pa aku,.. aku tak perduli. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.. dan untuk Quest ini, ntahlah.. aku hanya merasa jika aku harus mengambilnya saja dan menyelesaikannya.." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa memandang wajah shok Shion.

Karena bagaimana mungkin masih ada orang didunia ini yang tak memandang Rank mereka?. padahal semua sorcerer maupun shinobi pasti mengejar rank tertinggi untuk mendapatkan apa yang raja persembahkan untuk mereka.

"kau.. tak menginginkan kerajaan sendiri?.. walaupun kerajaan itu berada dibawah naungan kerajaan pusat. Tapi, kau akan memiliki segalanya.. harta, tahta bahkan wanita yang kau inginkan. Apa kau tak menginginkan itu semua?.." Tanya Shion terkejut menatap wajah datar Naruto.

"tidak. Aku hanya punya satu tujuan saat ini.. membunuh seseorang.." jawab Naruto dengan wajah dingin.

"a-apa!.. kenapa kau memiliki dendam sebesar itu?, hingga kau menyingkirkan semua keinginan yang lain.." Shion kembali bertanya.

"sudahlah. Itu tak penting.. untuk saat ini, pikirkan saja tujuan kita kemari.." jawab Naruto.

"uhmm.." Shion hanya mengangguk dengan wajah murung karena jawaban Naruto.

Naruto terus bergerak beberapa menit menghiraukan bahaya yang mengancam diluar benteng ini.

Hingga beberapa menit mereka terus bergerak, Sampailah mereka disuatu lembah dengan pohon dan tebing batu yang ada disisi kiri dan kananya.

"tempat apa ini?.." Tanya Naruto datar pada Shion digendongannya.

"ini adalah **Valley of the Eclipse.."** jawab Shion.

"lembah gerhana?.." gumam Naruto.

"benar. Lembah ini adalah tempat makam para leluhur kami.. dimana tempat ini pula, ritual pemanggilan dapat dilakukan.. maka dari itu, kita harus cepat menemui orang itu dan mengambil Crystal itu Naruto.." ucap Shion khawatir.

"hm.." balas Naruto yang kemudian kembali melesat menuju ke pintu gua yang ada beberapa meter didepannya dan Shion itu.

Tap!

"kalian tak akan kubiarkan mengganggu ritual itu.. hah.. hah.. sampai aku mati pun tak akan ku biarkan!.. hahahaha!.."

Baru Naruto melesat, seseorang menghadangnya tepat dimulut gua itu dengan tawa gilanya. Bahkan keadaannya yang tak utuh itu terlihat mengenaskan.

"Freed.. dengan setengah tubuhmu kau masih bisa sampai sejauh ini.." gumam Naruto. sementara Shion disampingnya menatap miris dengan mulut yang ditutup telapak tangannya sendiri.

"akan ku persembahkan.. nyawaku!.. hahaha.." teriak Freed sembari melakukan blood seal dengan tangan kirinya dan menghentakkannya ditanah

 **[Forbidden Magic: Rising Resurrection]!**

Seluruh tubuh Freed muncul tanda segel yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya ke seluruh tubhnya. Dan dengan itu seperti tak ada apa-apa yang muncul. Hanya segel dari telapak tangannya pula yang menjalar ke tanah dibawahnya hingga membentuk seperti sarang laba-laba.

"apa yang dia lakukan Naruto?.." Tanya Shion bingung.

"itu sihir terlarang. Yang mengorbankan nyawa penggunanya.. tak ku sangka dia pemilik tehnik ini.." jawab Naruto datar menatap Freed yang tersenyum gila dengan darah masih merembes dari tubuhnya.

Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek!

Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek!

Tiba-tiba tanah dihadapan Freed retak. Bukan hanya di hadapan Freed, bahkan di sekitar Naruto dan Shion pun sama.

Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek! Kretek!

Hingga muncullah mayat hidup yang seperti terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam tanah. lima, sepuluh dan terus naik jumlahnya hingga ratusan mayat hidup yang terlihat tak utuh memang. Namun dari tangan mereka, menggenggam senjata mereka masing-masing.

 **Ghaaa!**

Ratusan mayat hidup itu berteriak seakan mereka merespon panggilan dari Freed. Hingga saat ini ratusan mayat hidup itu menghadap pada Naruto dan Shion.

"Na-Naruto.. bagaimana ini!?.." ucap Shion bingung dan ketakukan yang saat ini bersembunyi dibelakang Naruto yang menatap datar mayat hidup yang mengepungnya itu.

"tenanglah.." jawab Naruto datar.

"hahaha.. masih belum!.. Naruto!.." teriak Freed yang kembali melakukan Blood Seal.

 **[Summoning Magic: Cerberus]!**

Sring!

Seketika Freed menghentakkan tangan kirinya di tanah itu, muncul cahaya yang terang dengan lingkaran sihir di tanah hadapannya.

 **Grroarrr!**

Munculah seekor Magical beast berbentuk anjing dengan tiga kepala yang dimasing-masing rahangnya terbelah menjadi dua. Ukurannya pun tak main-main. Yaitu Cerberus berukuran Large. Hampir menyamai ukuran Dragon yang menyerang desa Wood saat ini.

"Naruto!.." Shion semakin khawatir.

Sring!

"kau naiklah kepunggungku. Akan ku antar kau masuk ke gua itu. biar aku yang melawan mereka semua.." perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti Shion. Saber telah digenggamnya di tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanan Naruto menopang gumpalan benda kenyal di bawah tubuh Shion yang mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto.

"hahaha.. kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka!.. jika aku mati saat ini juga, mereka tak akan bisa dihentikan!.. ghahaha!.. ChougH!.."

Brukk!

Freed yang menggila itu terkapar dengan darah mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya dan muntahan darahnya itu. bersamaan dengan segel diseluruh tubuhnya yang menelannya hingga menghitam seluruhnya dan menghilang setelah beberapa detik.

 **Groarr!**

 **Ghaaa!**

Seluruh makhluk itu merengsek maju untuk menghabisi Naruto. namun tak mau diam, Naruto juga merengsek maju kearah mulut gua beberapa meter didepannya itu yang dijaga oleh Cerberus.

Trank! Trank!

Crass!

Naruto yang melesat itu dihadang oleh mayat hidup di depannya yang berusaha menebas tubuh Naruto. namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkis semua serangan mayat hidup itu dan menebaskan Saber secara horizontal hingga membuat musuh didepannya terbelah.

Swuss!

Duagh!

Wuss!

Pemuda pirang itu melompat ketika dibelakangnya terdapat mayat hidup yang mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal. Dan membuat kepala mayat hidup didepannya sebagai pijakan dan kembali melompat kedepan.

 **Groarr!**

Wuss!

 **[Ittou Shura]!**

Blarr!

Sebuah cakar besar yang terayun ke arah Naruto dari depannya itu yang berasal dari Cerberus yang melompat kearahnya yang juga masih melayang itu berusaha membelah Naruto. namun serangan anjing itu gagal ketika Naruto menghindari cakaran itu setelah mengaktifkan modenya dan melompat ke lengan Cerberus dengan cepat dan kembali melompat turun ke kumpulan mayat hidup di depannya. Sedangkan Cerberus itu mendarat ditanah menimpa kumpulan mayat hidup itu.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus ditengah-tengah mayat hidup itu. dan memposisikan Saber di tangan kirinya terbalik di sisi kanannya. Kuda-kudanya siap untuk melakukan tehniknya dengan [Ittou Shura] yang aktif.

 **[Line Drive]**

Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

 **Graaa!**

Puluhan mayat hidup dihadapannya yang terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dengan sekali gerakan tusukan membelah hingga jarak beberapa meter hingga sampai mereka berdua di mulut gua itu.

"ayo shion.. aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan. Cerberus itu tak akan bisa masuk kesini.." ucap Naruto.

"baiklah Naruto.. huek!.. ke-kepalaku pusing sekali.." ucap lirih Shion yang terlihat mual-mual dengan tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Jleb! Jleb!

Yang kemudian melempar kunai kekkai di kedua sudut mulut gua itu agar untuk sementara mayat hidup itu tak dapat mengikuti mereka.

"tenanglah.. itu hanya efek tehnikku yang dimana kau tidak terbiasa dengan kecepatannya.." Naruto menenangkan Shion dipunggunggnya.

Tap Tap

Kembali Naruto berlari semakin masuk kedalam gua itu dengan cepat.

Hingga diujung gua itu, terlihat seorang yang bersila membelakangi mereka dihadapan orang berjubah hitam itu yang terdapat dua permata yang tertancap tempatnya di tengah altar yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran seluas beberapa meter dengan langit gua diatas altar itu berlubang yang langsung menampakkan bulan purnama dilangit mala ini.

"hentikan!.." teriak Shion yang telah turun dari punggung Naruto dan berlari menuju ke orang berjubah itu.

"berhenti Shion!.." teriak Naruto ketika dia merasa ada yang aneh.

Greb!

"kyaa!.."

Dan benar saja, orang berjubah itu menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan kedua crystal yang bersinar itu. dan muncul dibelakang Shion dan mencengkram leher mulus Shion.

"lepaskan dia.." ucap Naruto datar.

"kau hebat juga telah berhasil menerobos masuk sampai kemari.. tapi sudah terlambat jika ingin menghentikan ritual pemanggilan ini.. Naruto.." ucap orang tersebut yang terdengar dari suaranya adalah seorang pria. Yang memutar tubuhnya dan Shion menghadap padanya.

"kau.. siapa kau?.. kenapa kau tau tentangku.." Tanya Naruto datar yang siap dengan Saber.

Srett!

Wuss!

"kyaa!.."

Trank!

Tak menjawab, pria berjubah hitam itu malah mendorong Shion ke sisi kanannya dan menyerang Naruto dengan pedang cahaya yang dia munculkan di tangan kanannya. Namun masih ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto.

"kau tau,.. tak sulit mengenalimu yang telah membuat seluruh kota Magnolia gempar akibat seranganmu itu.. apalagi kau berhasil memukul mundur ketiga anak buahku di Magnolia waktu itu.." ucap pria itu yang saat ini saling menahan senjata mereka masing-masing.

"jadi kau melihat semuanya waktu itu.. tak kusangka kau adalah pemimpin mereka.." balas Naruto datar.

Srett!

Kedua orang itu saling menjauh. Menjaga jarak diantara kedaunya.

"Shion, kau lakukan tugasmu.. akan ku tahan dia.." ucap Naruto. yang dibalas gumaman oleh Shion dan berlari menuju altar untuk membatalkan mantra itu.

Sring!

Yang kemudian menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang pria itu dengan tebasan Saber. Namun masih bisa dibaca oleh pria itu yang menghindar ke depan ketempat Naruto sebelumnya.

"heh.. tak akan ku biarkan kau gadis kecil!.." ucap pria itu yang melesat menuju Shion yang telah bersila di depan ke dua Crystal itu.

Wuss!

Trank!

Namun masih di hadang oleh Naruto dengan Saber di tangan kirinya itu.

"lawanmu adalah aku.." ucap Naruto.

Grebb!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Wuss!

Naruto mencekik leher pria itu dengan tangan kanannya kemudian membawa pria itu melompati dinding gua dan melompat keluar gua itu dari lubang di atas altar.

"arrgg!.."

Wuss!

Pria itu melepas cengkraman dilehernya ketika sampai diluar diatas gua itu yang terlihat seperti bukit.

Syut! Jlebb!

Naruto melempar dua kunai kekkai lagi di pinggir mulut gua itu untuk menjaga agar pria itu tak dapat masuk.

"percuma kau lakukan itu Naruto.. ritualnya akan selesai sebentar lagi.." ucap pria berjubah hitam yang kini berada di depan Naruto dengan lubang itu sebagai pemisahnya.

"terserah kau mau berkata apa.. tapi akulah Lawanmu.." balas Naruto datar.

Wuss!

Naruto melesat maju ke arah pria itu dan menebaskan Saber.

Trank!

Namun pria itu dapat menahannya dengan mudah tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya.

Trank! Trank!

Kembali Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal dari samping kirinya. Namun ditahan dengan pedang cahaya pria itu. dan terus Naruto melakukan serangan dengan pedangnya itu hingga membuat pria itu bergerak mundur.

Sret!

Greb!

Naruto yang melakukan tendangan sabit dengan kaki kanannya dihindari dengan merunduk oleh pria itu dan mencengkram kaki Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"hyaa!.." teriak pria itu.

Srett!

Wuss!

Pria itu memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto yang ikut berputar. Dengan membuat dua kali putaran, pria itu melempar Naruto kea rah dimana mulut gua sebelumnya.

'kuat sekali tenaganya..' batin Naruto yang dalam keadaan terlempar beberapa meter itu.

Wuss!

Duagh!

Wuss!

Namun tak mau berhenti, pria itu kembali melesat lebih cepat dari tubuh Naruto dan sampai di depan Naruto, dia melakukan tendangan hingga mengenai tubuh pemuda pirang itu dan kembali melesat kearah kerumunan mayat hidup itu.

Blarr!

Ledakan kecil terjadi ketika tendangan kuat itu menyebabkan tubuh Naruto yang membentur tanah dan menghancurkan beberapa mayat hidup yang ditimpanya itu.

'dia kuat. Bahkan saat masih dalam mode ku tadi, dia bisa mengimbangi kecepatanku.. tenaganya juga bukan main-main." Batin Naruto yang berusaha bangkit terduduk itu. kepulan debu masih menutupi Naruto.

 **Ghaaa!**

Ratusan mayat hidup itu mendekati Naruto berusaha memenggal kepalanya dengan senjata mereka masing-masing.

Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Namun tanpa diduga, tubuh puluhan mayat hidup itu terbelah dengan mudahnya ketika Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya lagi menebas mereka dengan Saber.

Wuss!

Tap!

Naruto melompat ke belakang dimana terdapat batu besar yang ada dan berdiri diatasnya. Menatap pria berjubah hitam yang berdiri di atas mulut gua yang bersidekap menatap Naruto.

"tak ku sangka.. kau memang kuat.." ucap Naruto datar menatap pria jauh didepannya.

Bahkan Cerberus berada di tanah disamping kanannya menatap Naruto dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas. Bahkan ratusan mayat hidup itu terlihat seperti sebuah pasukan yang berbaris rapi didepan pria berjubah itu.

Dimana jarak diantara kedua orang itu sekitar 10 meter dengan Naruto yang hanya sendiri. Dan pria itu dengan ratusan pasukannya.

"kau tau?, pasukan mayat hidup ini adalah Immortal.. kau tak akan bisa membunuh mereka Naruto.." ucap Pria itu dengan seringainya.

Karena memang kenyataannya mayat hidup yang telah dibunuh Naruto kembali bangkit dengan keadaan semula.

"ini bukanlah pertama kalinya bagiku seorang diri melawan sepasukan seperti ini.. walaupun bukan mayat hidup seperti ini, tapi aku yakin mereka dapat dihentikan.." balas Naruto tak gentar.

Walaupun keadaannya hanya seorang diri dengan dihadapannya ratusan mayat hidup dengan Cerberus berukuran Large dan pria misterius didepannya. Tatapan datar tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"aku suka orang seperti dirimu.. Naruto.. kalau begitu, akan ku perkenalkan diriku padamu sebagai hadiah karena membuatku terkesan dengan keberanianmu ini.." ucap pria disebrang sana dengan seringainya yang menjeda kalimatnya itu.

Naruto hanya menatap datar pria itu dengan Saber yang dipanggul dipundak kirinya dan tangan kanan dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Surai pirangnya bergoyang lembut akibat angina malam yang menerpa.

"perkenalkan.. aku adalah Sorcerer dengan rank SS.." ucap pria itu yang membuka hodie jubahnya hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan berlatarkan bulan purnama dibelakangnya. Serta ratusan mayat hidup didepannya dan Cerberus yang semua itu menjadi pasukannya saat ini. pria itu menjeda kalimatnya..

.

.

.

"dan namaku adalah.."

.

"Kokabiel.."

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

.

* * *

 **A/N** : mungkin di chap ini kyo buat panjang amat karena permintaan seorang Guest yang lebih baik percepat perangnya daripada menghabiskan banyak chapter. Yah kyo setuju aja sih walaupun berapa chapter pun kyo gak masalah sebenernya. Tapi tak apalah.. sepertinya reader tersebut tak sabar arc ini berakhir. Itu menurur kyo sih.

Tapi Kyo berterima kasih kok buat reader tersebut. Dan ini kyo udah persembahin. 1 chap hampir selesai arc ini.

Dan karena itu mungkin chap depan adalah arc penutupan..

Beberapa review yang kyo bales dari guest yang seperti biasa:

 **1\. Yu:** menurut yu-san nunjukin atau tidak dichap ini? menurut kyo sih dikit, tapi chap depan jelas nunjukin kekuatannya. :)

 **2\. Guest:** berapa lama partnya?, mungkin part depan selesai.

 **3\. Dark-Uzumaki:** itu terserah anda kok.

 **4\. Gak lucu02:** yah sedikit. Dan chap depan mungkin.

 **5\. Shenju666** : ntahlah, kyo juga masih berpikir. Tapi kyo udah ada rencana kok pairnya udahan.

 **6\. Hienzo-kun:** thank's kawan supportnya.

 **7\. Dark uzu:** karena factor mood kawan.

 **8\. kuro neko:** ntahlah. Tapi buat pemeran antagonis seperti Freed lebih seru disiksa dulu biar death perlahan. Khukhu.

 **9\. pendosa000** : ntahlah untuk lemon. Karena di arc ini kyo Cuma ngikuti alurnya aja. Bisa fifti-fifti.

 **10\. Guest** : pasti tau dichap ini. dan seiring berjalannya chap pasti terlihat.

 **11\. Kazeryuu:** thank's buat sarannya kawan. :)

Thank's supportnya buat kalian semua. seperti biasa yang punya akun kyo bales lewat Pm.

 **Glosarium:**

 **1\. Magical beast:** monster yang mamiliki fisik menyerupai hewan dengan ukuran tubuh yang sama seperti Dragon yang dapat dijadikan Mount. Tergantung tingkat bahayanya.

 **2\. Dragon:** monster yang setara dengan Megical beast bahkan lebih.

Bagaimana menurut kalian di chap ini?, ancur kah? Kurang menarikkah?. Silahkan komentar di colom Review kawan.

Seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan para Dragon atau makhluk lain yang ada, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana wujudnya di album fb kyo agar lebih mengena feellnya. Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.** Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis. :)

See you next time!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 10: Wood village part 3.** **the Sealed and the Dragon**


	10. Chapter 10

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Wood village part 3. the sealed and the dragon..

.

.

Opening Song: **Hero's Bome Back!** By nobodyknows.

.

Elen side.

.

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Kedua perempuan yang sedang melayang diudara diantara pohon-pohon yang tinggi itu terlihat masih beradu senjata tajam mereka. dentingan pedang berbeda itu terdengar nyaring ditelinga yang mendengarnya.

Trank!

Swuss! Swuss!

Kedua orang perempuan itu saling menjauh di serangan terakhir mereka yang saling beradu. Keduanya menjaga jarak.

"hah.. hah.. menyerahlah gadis kecil!.. dan serahkan nyawamu padaku!.." ucap wanita dengan dress yang sedang melayang dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Menatap gadis bersurai putih yang ada di depannya beberapa meter itu.

"hah.. kau lah yang seharusnya menyerah dan pergi dari sini. Atau aku yang akan membunuhmu!.." balas gadis bersurai putih itu yang juga dalam posisi yang sama.

"tak akan!.. aku tak akan menyerah dan kalah oleh gadis kecil sepertimu.." ucap wanita memakai dress itu.

Karena mereka berdua saat ini tampak kelelahan. Hingga masing-masing dari mereka memilih bertahan sembari saling mengobservasi keadaan.

"heh.. apa kau tak kabur seperti rekanmu Freed yang pengecut itu.. sebaiknya kau kabur saja seperti dia.." sindir gadis bersurai putih cantik yang diikat ponytail kesamping yang tak lain adalah Elen. menyeringai menatap lawannya Kalawarner yang menggeram marah.

"diam kau.. aku tau dia tak pergi begitu saja.. dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya.." balas Kalawarner sembari melihat ke arah dimana tubuh Freed tadi tergeletak. Dan sekarang tubuh itu telah tiada.

"apa maksutmu?.." Tanya Elen menatap tajam kearah Kalawarner.

"heh.. dia sedang menuju ke tempat dimana Naruto itu berada bodoh.." ucap Kalawarner menyeringai.

"a-apa!.." gumam Elen shok.

'Sial!.. si baka itu dalam bahaya. Tapi para Knight diatas sana juga sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. Baiklah..' batin Elen ketika pandangannya menatap Dragon diatas sana yang berhasil menggugurkan beberapa Knight.

'Wish, dengarlah aku.. bantulah para Knight diatas sana melawan Dragon itu..' Batin Elen berkomunikasi dengan Wish melalui koneksi batinnya.

' **aku mengerti Elen-chan. Aku telah selesai dengan gadis kecil bernama Mitlet ini.. aku akan kesana.'** Batin Wish membalas Elen.

'baiklah Wish.. trimakasih.' Balas Elen yang langsung memutuskan koneksi batinnya dan kembali menatap Kalawarner yang menatapnya bingung.

"apa yang kau lakukan gadis kecil?.. kita masih memiliki urusan disini." Ucap Kalawarner yang langsung menyiapkan magicnya dengan tangan kirinya yang diangkat ke atas.

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Muncul lima Magic circle yang ada disekitar Kalawarner yang saat ini menatap Elen dengan seringai kejam.

"heh.. aku juga berpikir seperti itu.." balas Elen yang juga menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dengan Arifar yang diposisikan disisi kanannya dengan genggaman yang semakin kuat.

Sring!

Cahaya seperti mulai berkumpul di bilah tajam Arifar yang seperti merespon pemiliknya itu. udara tampak berkumpul juga di sekitar Elen. Terutama di Long sword miliknya itu. dan semakin lama, angin itu semakin liar berputar disekeliling Arifar.

"kita lihat, siapa yang akan berakhir disini gadis kecil!.." teriak Kalawarner sembari mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke depan kea rah Elen.

 **[Light spears]!**

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Muncul puluhan tombak cahaya yang meluncur dari lima Magic circle itu dan meluncur cepat kearah Elen.

"masih terlalu dini untuk kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku!.." balas Elen tak mau kalah.

 **[Ley Admos]!**

Sring!

Seluruh cahaya dan angin yang berputar liar disekeliling Elen dan Arifar menyatu di seluruh bilah tajam Arifar dengan permata merah diantara bilah dan gagangnya yang menyala terang. Dan diayunkan secara menyamping dari sisi kanan bawah ke atas kiri.

Wusss!

Dan muncullah sebuah lesatan bola angin besar dengan angin yang berputar liar di sisinya seperti tornado yang meluncur cepat menyambut puluhan tombak cahaya yang juga berada dijalur yang sama dengan serangan Elen.

Wuss! Wuss!

 **Blarrr!**

Wuss! wuss!

Sebuah ledakan lumayan besar terjadi ketika kedua tehnik itu bertemu. Dan mengakibatkan gelombang angin disekitarnya. Tapi sayangnya [Ley Admos] milik Elen tak hanya sampai disitu. Tehnik itu masih utuh dan terus meluncur ke arah Kalawarner yang membolakan matanya menatap tehnik itu dan melempar tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya untuk menghalau serangan Elen.

Pyarr!

Bras! Brass! Brass!

"AAARRRGGG!.."

Tombak cahaya itu hancur menjadi partikel cahaya ketika menabrak serangan Elen. Membuat serangan itu langsung mengenai tubuh Kalawarner yang mengakibatkan tubuhnya seperti tersayat-sayat oleh pisau angin yang mengenai tubuhnya itu dan membuatnya ikut meluncur kebelakang bersama serangan Elen.

Blarr!

Tubuh Elen beserta tehnik itu menabrak pohon tinggi sebagai tempat tinggal para penduduk Wood hingga menciptakan ledakan kecil dan asap yang menutupinya.

"hah.. hah.. terimakasih Arifar.." ucap Elen pada pedangnya yang dia lihat saat ini disisi kanannya.

Sring!

Dan seperti pedang itu merespon ucapan pemiliknya dengan sinar merah di permata itu. angin juga seperti berhembus lembut di sekitar Arifar karena responnya.

Pandangan Elen mengarah pada asap yang mulai menghilang dihadapannya itu. dan memperlihatkan tubuh Kalawarner yang punggungnya menancap dalam cekungan di pohon besar itu. seluruh tubuhnya terlihat penuh luka sayatan dengan darah yang mengucur dari semua luka sayatan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya itu.

Bahkan pakaian yang dipakainya telah lenyap karena tersayat tehnik Elen itu. matanya pun melotot dengan pandangan kosong seperti tak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

"aku akan membantu para Knight itu dulu bersama Wish.. setelah itu aku akan datang padamu Baka.." gumam Elen yang kemudian pergi ke atas dimana terlihat Wish sedang terbang dengan ukuran sesungguhnya ke arah tempat Fire Dragon itu berada.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Asia and Tigre side.

.

Sring!

Muncul lingkaran sihir di balkon diluar ruangan Shion. Dan muncullan seorang Knight yang langsung berlari menuju dua orang berbeda gender yang ada di hadapannya yang terlihat barus selesai mengikat dua tubuh gadis.

"Asia-hime, Tigre-sama.. maaf hamba datang terlambat. Diatas sana, dibagian langit utara desa seekor Fire Dragon sedang menyerang membabi buta. Banyak para knight kita yang tewas.." lapor Knight itu dengan suara yang terlihat menahan sakit.

Karena ditubuh Knight itu memang terlihat luka bakar di tangan kiri dan separuh tubuhnya yang tak lagi terlapisi zirah besinya.

"Knight-san tenanglah. Biar aku mengobati lukamu dulu.." ucap Asia yang langsung berada disamping Knight itu dan mengobati luka itu dengan Secred gearnya.

"aku tau.. aku juga baru menerima informasi tentang Dragon itu beberapa jam lalu sebelum aku melawan gadis aneh ini.. jadi kau sebaiknya berada disini dulu dan bantu Asia-hime menjaga kedua gadis ini.. aku akan pergi membantu Wish.." titah Tigre yang langsung pergi dari sana dengan magic [Fly] menuju ke tempat Wish.

Sementara Knight itu hanya mengangguk setuju dengan wajah serius.

"Asia-hime, siapa mereka?.." Tanya Knight itu.

"mereka berdua adalah rekan dari kelompok yang mencuri Crystal itu. Wish-san dengan mudah melumpuhkan gadis kecil bernama Mitlet itu dan membawanya kemari.. dan Tigre-san juga membuat gadis bernama Raynere itu tak sadarkan diri setelah berusaha mengejar Naruto-san.." jelas Asia.

Mereka berdua terduduk sembari Asia masih mengobati Knight itu. pandangan kedua manusia berbeda gender itu menatap kedua gadis yang saling terikat membelakangi di dekat tembok yang berlubang itu.

"begitu ya.. tapi Asia-hime, bagaimana dengan para pemberontak yang tersisa?.." Tanya Knight itu kembali.

"kata Tigre-san, mereka telah berhasil diatasi ketika berusaha menyerang Nee-sama.. tapi sisanya masih melawan Knight kita yang ada di bagian timur dan selatan.." jawab Asia dengan senyum lega.

"syukurlah Asia-hime kalau begitu.." Kngiht itu kembali menatap kedua gadis yang terikat tak sadarkan diri didepannya itu.

'Naruto-san.. ku harap kau selamat..' batin Asia yang melihat kemana arah Naruto dan Shion sebelumnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto side.

.

Seorang berjubah hitam yang berdiri diatas mulut gua berlatarkan bulan purnama itu. menatap pemuda yang jauh didepannya yang balik menatapnya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun dari iris blue shapire pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Tatapan datar tanpa rasa takut dipancarkan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang spike yang memanggul Great sword setinggi tubuhnya itu dipundaknya. Tanpa menghiraukan ratusan mayat hidup yang siap menyerang kapan saja atas perintah pria berjubah hitam.

Bahkan anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang meneteskan liurnya itu juga tak membuat gentar pemuda bersurai pirang yang terlihat santai dengan tangan kanan dimasukkan ke saku celananya itu.

Pakaian merah dengan jubah biru panjang se mata kaki yang tak dikancing dan berhodie itu berkibar liar diterpa angin malam ini. celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang dipakainya juga terlihat cocok untuk pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

Tantou yang pemberian ibunya juga terlihat di pinggang belakangnya.

"kau tau Naruto?. selama ini kita, ras manusia selalu diteror oleh para makhluk raksasa itu. bahkan umat manusia pernah hampir punah kala itu.." ucap pria berjubah hitam yang tak lain adalah Kokabiel dengan wajah serius.

"aku tau. memang apa tujuanmu dengan semua ini?.." Tanya Naruti datar.

"tujuanku hanya satu.. aku ingin membangkitkan'nya'.. dan membuat dia memimpin kita, umat manusia untuk menuju ke kemenangan melawan para Dragon, Magical beast, dan monster yang ada didunia ini.. dengan begitu, kepunahan tidak akan terjadi pada kita.. tapi pada para makhluk itu.." jawab Kokabiel.

"kau tau?. apa yang kau lakukan ini salah. Walaupun tujuanmu mulia, tapi akibat ulahmu banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan.. apa kau sudah tau apa yang akan kau panggil itu?, dan lagi jika itu akan membantu kita.. jika tidak?.. kitalah yang akan binasa.." ucap Naruto.

"kau terlalu naif Naruto.. kau tau?. kita memang perlu mengorbankan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Pengorbanan kecil seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa untuk kemenangan kita.." Kokabiel bersidekap dada menatap datar Naruto.

"aku akui. Aku memang tak hidup lebih lama dari dirimu.. dan aku yakin kau pasti melakukan ini karena alasan lain.. tapi yang pasti, aku pernah kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku.. tapi aku dapat membedakan apa yang harus ku lakukan, dan apa yang tidak harus kulakan.." ucap Naruto.

"sudahlah Naruto. bergabunglah denganku, dengan begitu kita bisa mewujudkan kejayaan umat manusia.. agar kita tak lagi takut untuk keluar benteng. Agar setiap generasi muda dapat bermain dengan bebas dimanapun mereka berada!.." teriak Kokabiel diakhir kalimatnya.

"kau gila Kokabiel. aku tak akan bergabung denganmu dengan hal yang belum tentu akan berhasil untuk umat manusia.. dan dikhawatirkan akan berbalik melawan.. masih ada jalan untuk membuat umat manusia tak lagi menjadi mangsa.." Naruto tak mau kalah.

"hahahah.. kau memang terlalu naif Naruto!.. tak ada jalan lain selain melawan!.. apapun yang terjadi, menjadi teman atau musuh,.. dia harus dibangkitkan.. kita tak akan tau jika tak mencobanya Naruto.. maka dari itu,.. ku katakan sekali lagi. Bergabunglah denganku.. demi umat manusia.." ucap Kokabiel yang mengulurkan tangannya kedepan seperti menyambut Naruto.

"apa yang kau bilang memang benar.. tapi prinsipku sangat berlawanan denganmu.. maka dari itu,. akan ku katakan sekali lagi.. aku menolak.." tolak Naruto datar.

"heh.. aku tau kau akan menolak.. kau tau?, jika kau tak mau bergabung, maka kau juga akan.. menjadi yang dikorbankan selanjutnya.. untuk kebangkitannya!.. dan untuk kejayaan umat manusia!.." teriak Kokabiel yang wajahnya mengeras saat ini. kedua tangannya mengepal menatap wajah datar Naruto dari kejauhan itu.

Sring!

"sudah cukup kau bicara tentang kejayaan.. yang kau lakukan hanya memperparah keadaan umat manusia.. maka dari itu,. aku yang akan menghentikanmu disini Kokabiel.." Naruto telah siap dengan Saber yang berada disisi kirinya.

"dasar naif.. habisi dia!.." titah Kokabiel datar.

 **Ghaaa! Groaarr!**

Seketika itu, para makhluk bagaikan semut dan gajah itu langsung merengsek maju. Berlari dengan kecepatan mereka masing-masing kearah Naruto.

Bagaikan slow motion. Dipandangan Naruto saat ini pasukan mayat hidup dan Cerberus di barisan paling belakang berlari menuju kearahnya dengan berlatarkan bulan purnama dan Kokabiel diatas mulut gua itu.

Sementara iris blue shapire pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap datar mereka semua. Tak ada perasaan takut. perasaan ingin mundur. perasaan gentar.

Naruto menghirup nafas untuk mengisi paru-parunya sembari mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Dan menghembuskannya lagi secara perlahan dengan mata terbuka perlahan dan wajah kembali menghadap kedepan.

Genggaman tangannya pada Saber semakin erat. Tatapan datarnya berubah menjadi dingin sedingin es.

 _Bunuh semua perasaan itu saat ini._

 _Bunuh semua perasaan yang ada._

 _Yang ada hanyalah,. Tekat api!._

Batin Naruto yang masih dalam pandangan slow motion, dia melompat dari atas batu itu. dan mendarat di tanah dengan posisi merendah. Mendongak memandang ratusan pasukan yang berlari kearahnya.

 **Ghaa! Groarr!**

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!

Ratusan pasukan itu berlari kearahnya.

Wuss!

Naruto pun juga langsung ikut melesat kearah ratusan pasukan dan Cerberus itu dengan kecepatannya dan Saber digenggam terbalik. Pandangannya focus menatap semua musuh yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Wish side.

.

Seekor Naga yang melayang diudara dengan sepasang sayapnya yang lebar itu sedang menyemburkan api berintensitas tingginya kea rah para Knight yang saat ini menyerangnya dengan kewalahan.

'Arrgghh!'

Suara Knight yang terpanggang itu mengalun diudara. Dan tubuhnya yang menghitam hangus terbakar itupun jatuh bersamaan dengan Mount mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, tanpa diketahui oleh Grimtalon Drake Dragon. White Shenlong Dragon, Wish sedang terbang dengan kecepatan penuhnya dari belakang Fire dragon itu.

Sring!

Bruss!

Wish yang telah menjadi ukuran tubuhnya yang sebenarnya yaitu Huge dengan panjang tubuh yang jelas lebih panjang Wish daripada Grimtalon. Tampak mengumpulkan energy didepan moncongnya sembari meluncur itu. dan menembakkan sebuah bola angin yang berputar liar kearah Grimtalon.

Brass!

 **Groarr!**

Grimtalon meraung keras ketika punggungnya terkena serangan Wish yang langsung menciptakan luka sayatan kesegala arah itu. darah merembes dari sisik Grimtalon.

 **Groarr!**

Wish meraung keras ketika sampai di hadapan Grimtalon yang telah memutar tubuhnya menghadap Wish.

 **Groarr!**

Bruss!

Grimtalon yang tau siapa penyerangnya itu langsung menyemburkan apinya ke arah Wish.

Wuss!

Namun Wish dengan tubuhnya yang ramping, dia dapat terbang menghindari semburan api itu dengan mudah.

Wuss!

Bruss!

Wish yang masih meliukkan tubuhnya menghindari semburan api Grimtalon, meluncur ke arah Grim yang langsung menyemburkan angin tajam dari moncongnya kearah tubuh Grim.

Brass!

 **Groarr!**

Grim yang tubuhnya kembali terluka akibat serangan Wish meraung keras. mengakibatkan seluruh Knight yang terlihat menyaksikan pertarungan dua Dragon itu membolakan matanya.

Karena tak percaya, bahwa sebuah serangan dari Wish saja dapat membuat luka di tubuh Grim. Padahal serangan mereka tampak hanya bagaikan jarum yang menusuk sisik tebal Grim. Maka dari itu, sejak tadi mereka tak membuat luka yang berarti untuk Grim.

Sring!

BRUSSS!

Grimtalon yang semakin marah, mengumpulkan energinya di depan moncongnya dan langsung menyemburkan api yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya kearah Wish yang masih terbang meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangannya.

Groarr!

Wuss!

Wish yang tak mau terus diserang, menghindari semburan api yang masih berlangsung itu dengan memutari semburan api itu sembari terbang ke arah Grimtalon yang tampak membolakan mata beriris vertical itu.

Crass!

 **Groarr!**

Setelah Wish sampai didepan wajah Grim, dia melayangkan tangan bercakarnya untuk mencakar wajah Grim yang tepat mengenai separuh sisi kiri wajahnya. Hingga mengakibatkan penglihatan kirinya buta karena mata kirinya terkena serangan Wish. Darah merembes dari bekas empat cakar Wish yang mengenai wajah dan matanya itu membuatnya meraung kesakitan dan menghentikan serangan apinya.

Wuss!

 **Groarr!**

Tak mau berhenti, Wish kembali terbang turun menuju Grim yang terlihat meraung kesakitan itu untuk memberikan Claws miliknya lagi.

 **Groarr!**

Bruag!

Namun tanpa disangka Wish, ketika lengan dengan cakarnya itu hampir mengenai wajah Grim. Sebuah lengan yang lebih besar dari miliknya terayun kearah tubuhnya. Hingga mengakibatkan Wish terpelanting ke sisi kananya.

 **Groarr!**

Wish meraung ketika berhasil menyetabilkan tubuh besarnya menghadap Grim yang juga menghadapnya. Dan tau jika yang mengenainya barusan adalah tangan kanan bercakar milik Grim yang memang lebih besar dari tangan dan kaki Wish.

 **Groarr!**

 **Groarr!**

Kedua Dragon itu saling meraung menatap musuh mereka. dimana Wish yang melayang tanpa sayap yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah. Dan Grimtalon yang mengepakkan sayapnya untuk melayang.

Wuss! Wuss!

Kedua Dragon yang berbeda jenis itu langsung terbang merengsek maju berusaha mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Bruagh! Srett!

 **Groarr!**

Wish yang akan menyerang dengan cakarnya itu harus gagal ketika tubuhnya terkena lebih dulu cakaran dari lengan kekar Grim. Namun tak sampai disitu, Wish membuat tubuhnya yang terpelanting itu melilit leher Grim hingga membuat Fire Dragon itu meraung.

Wuss!

Tubuh Wish yang melilit leher Grim dibuat kerepotan karena Grim yang malah menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya dan Wish.

Wuss!

Brakk!

 **Groarr!**

Namun perkiraan Wish salah, malah Grimtalon kembali mengepakkan sayap lebarnya ketika hampir menyentuh tanah dengan pepohonan hutan itu. dan membuat Wish meraung karena tubuhnya di cengkram oleh cakar Grim yang diseret di tanah itu yang juga menabrak pepohonan.

Grauk!

 **Groarr!**

Namun dalam keadaan yang terpojok, Wish menggerakkan kepalanya yang memiliki leher lebih panjang itu dan menggigit pangkal leher dari kepala Grim dengan keras bersamaan tubuhnya yang masih diseret itu. hingga membuat Grim meraung kesakitan dengan darah merembes dari pangkal lehernya itu.

Wuss!

Wish yang berhasil melepaskan cengkraman lengan kekar Grim kembali meliuk-liukkan tubuh panjangnya untuk terbang keatas dengan tangan depannya yang balik mencengkram pangkal bawah leher dengan tubuh Grim.

Grass!

 **Groarr!**

Namun Grim yang dibawa terbang oleh Wish, tak mau tinggal diam karena tubuhnya yang kesakitan. Dia mencenkram tubuh panjang Wish dengan tangan bercarkarnya dan memperdalam tusukan cakarnya pada cengkramannya ditubuh Wish. Hingga membuat White Shenlong itu meraung kesakitan dalam gigitannya.

Wuss!

Brakk!

 **Groarr!**

Wish yang masih memimpin terbangnya ini langsung meluncur turun dengan cepat dan langsung menghantamkan tubuh Grim pada dinding kayu besar yang ada di desa Wood bagian utara itu hingga membuat Grim meraung kesakitan dengan debu yang mengepul.

Wuss!

Tanpa disangka, ternyata Wish telah melepaskan cengkramannya dan cengkraman dtubuhnya dan terbang keatas langit lagi. Dan melayang diatas sana menatap tajam kepulan debu dibawahnya.

"Wish!../ Wish-san!.."

Namun tiba-tiba perhatian Wish teralihkan dengan dua orang berbeda gender yang baru tiba di sisi kanan dan kirinya dengan terbang menggunakan Magic [Fly] dan menatap khawatir pada dirinya.

" **Elen-chan, Tigre-san.. apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?. Disini berbahaya, cepat pergilah!.."** titah Wish yang kembali menatap tajam kepulan debu dibawahnya itu.

"tidak Wish!.. aku akan membantumu!.. aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sampai terluka seperti ini. apalagi jika sampai kau ma-.."

" **tenanglah Elen-chan.. aku tak akan mati dengan mudah hanya karena melawan seekor Dragon seperti itu.. kau tau kan julukanku 'Legend Dragon White Shenlong'.. aku dan pendahuluku tak akan mendapatkan gelar itu begitu saja jika mati hanya karena melawan satu Fire Dragon.. kami para Legend Dragon memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang melebihi Dragon biasa. Dan lagi kami masih memiliki keunggulan lainnya ketimbang para Dragon itu.."** ucap Wish memotong ucapan Elen sembari tersenyum menatap wajah sedih Elen yang melihat luka ditubuh panjangnya itu.

"aku tau Wish,. Kau memang pernah mengatakan itu semua padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir padamu!.." ucap Elen yang menatap Wish dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara Tigre hanya diam membisu menatap perdebatan kedua makhluk berbeda jenis yang menjadi partner itu. pandangannya beralih menatap para Knigh yang melayang dengan Mount mereka yang terlihat menjaga jarak dari pertarungan kedua Dragon itu.

"Wish-san.. apa yang dikatakan Elen-san benar. Walaupun aku percaya seekor Legend Dragon tak akan kalah hanya melawan seekor Dragon biasa.. tapi lebih baik kita melawannya bersamaan. Karena aku juga memiliki urusan dengan Grimtalon itu karena telah menghabisi puluhan Knight'ku.. jadi aku mohon, terimalah bantuan dari kami untuk saat ini Wish-san!.." ucap Tigre yakin setelah beberapa saat membisu.

Sementara kedua makhluk berbeda itu menatap Tigre dengan pandangan yang juga sulit diartikan.

" **baiklah jika itu kemauan kalian berdua.. untuk kali ini aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua membantuku walaupun sebenarnya aku bisa mengalahkannya sendirian.."** ucap Wish dengan nada yang dibuat sombong dan seringai dimoncongnya.

"heh.. jangan sombong kau Wish.. kita lihat siapa yang akan menumbangkan Grimtalon itu.." Elen tak mau kalah dengan semangatnya yang kembali membara.

"kalian berdua cukup melihat saja.. aku dan busurku yang akan menghabisinya.." Tigre juga tampak kembali bersemangat dan menyiapkan busur berwarna coklat miliknya.

kedua orang dan seekor White Shenlong itu menatap tajam seekor Dragon yang tampak berdiri kaki dan tangannya menatap kearah mereka bertiga dengan pandangan tajam pula.

 **Groarr!**

Wuss!

Grimtalon meraung keras hingga terdengar diseluruh desa ini. dan terbang keatas dengan sayap yang terlihat berlubang dibeberapa bagian karena tertusuk dinding batang kayu besar dan lancip itu.

Elen dengan menggenggam Arifar yang tampak menaiki punggung Wish dan Tigre yang melayang dengan [Fly] mengarahkan busurnya kearah Grimtalon didepan mereka beberapa meter itu.

Dan Wish yang melayang dengan miluk-liukkan tubuhnya menatap tajam Grimtalon.

"kalian semua! Pergilah menuju ke desa bagian timur dan selatan!.. bantu para Knight lain menghabisi para pemberontak!.. cepat laksanakan!, biar kami bertiga yang menghabisi Kadal keparat ini!.." Tigre berteriak keras dan dipatuhi oleh sisa Knight yang melayang menjaga jarak disekitar mereka beberapa meter itu.

Hingga tak ada lagi Knight yang melayang disekitar mereka. dan menyisakan dua Dragon dan dua Sorcerer dengan kemampuan masing-masing mereka.

 **Groarr!**

 **Groarr!**

Kedua Dragon itu saling meraung keras bersiap kembali bertarung.

"heya!.."

Wuss!

Wuss! Wuss!

Kedua kubu itu terbang maju berusaha kembali mengikis jarak diantara mereka dan melakukan pertarungan yang tadi sempat tertunda itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto side.

.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatannya mengikis jarak dengan ratusan pasukan mayat hidup itu. hingga sampai tepat dihadapannya beberapa meter.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Hingga tepat didepannya, Naruto melompat kedepan dengan kaki kanan yang ditekuk kedepan hingga lututnya berada didepan tubuhnya hingga mengenai tubuh mayat hidup yang ada di paling depan dan terdorong dengan keras mengenai mayat hidup lain yang ada dibelakangnya.

Srett!

Jrass! Jrass! Jrass! Jrass! Jrass!

Setelah berhasil dan mendarat dengan tubuh merendah, Naruto kembali berlari kedepan dan mengayunkan Saber horizontal hingga 180 derajat. Dimana ukuran Saber memang lebih unggul karena ukuran pedang itu yang panjang. Dan membelah beberapa mayat hidup di disamping dan depannya menjadi dua.

Crass! Crass!

Tak mau hanya sampai disitu, dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dan kembali membelah mayat hidup yang ada didepannya yang berusaha membelahnya.

 **Ghaaa!**

Wuss!

Crass!

Beberapa mayat hidup kembali mengayunkan senjata mereka secara besamaan. Namun dengan reflek yang terlatih, Naruto melompat keatas hingga serangan mereka saling mengenai satu sama lain.

Sring!

Sembari melayang diudara karena lompatannya, dia mengarahkan Saber dikakinya dan mengapit gagangnya dengan kedua kakinya. Dan mendorong dengan keras kebawah sembari tubuhnya meluncur turun dengan cepat, dimana para kumpulan mayat hidup itu berusaha menyambutnya.

Blarr!

 **Ghaaa!**

Kumpulan mayat hidup yang berada di jalur serangan Naruto langsung hancur karena serangan udara Naruto dan menciptakan kepulan debu yang beberapa detik menghilang.

"kau tau?, para mayat ini memang bisa bangkit kembali. Tapi mereka membutuhkan waktu yang tak singkat Kokabiel.." ucap Naruto datar setelah kepulan debu itu menghilang.

Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang duduk diatas gagang pedangnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, dimana pedang itu yang tertancap ditengah cekungan beberapa meter dengan retakan dan tanah batuan yang mencuat itu.

Pandangan datarnya menatap jauh didepannya dimana Kokabiel berada. Dimana posisinya berada diantara ratusan mayat hidup itu.

.

Sementara Kokabiel hanya menatap Naruto dengan seringai kecil dan bersidekap dada tanpa bergeming merespon kata-kata Naruto.

 **Ghaaa!**

Puluhan mayat hidup kembali menyerangnya dari sekelilingnya yang berlari dan melompat berusaha menghunuskan senjata mereka pada Naruto yang terlihat santai duduk diatas Saber.

Srett!

Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Naruto melompat seraya menarik Saber dikakinya dengan mengapit gagangnya dengan kedua kakinya dan memutar tubuhnya yang melayang diudara itu 360 derajat berlawanan arah jarum jam diikuti dengan Saber dikakinya. Yang langsung menebas para mayat hidup yang melompat kearahnya dari segala arah itu menjadi dua.

 **Groarr!**

Masih dalam keadaan berputar horizontal, seekor anjing raksasa berkepala tiga yang melompat dari arah depan sebelumnya yang berada dibarisan paling belakang. Mengayunkan tangan dengan cakar tajamnya kearah Naruto.

Syutt!

Jlebb!

 **Groarr!**

Namun naas bagi Cerberus. Karena kecepatan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu mengubah putaran tubuhnya yang horizontal menjadi vertical keatas dengan kedua tangannya yang telah berganti menggenggam gagang Saber. Dan melepaskan pedang besar itu tepat ke perut Cerberus yang cakar itu hampir saja mengenainya beberapa centi lagi dengan keduanya yang dalam keadaan melayang.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Karena tekanan Saber di perut dengan kulit keras pada Cerberus itu, membuat anjing berkepala tiga itu meleset melayang kebelakang terdorong pedang besar itu dan jatuh terseret ditanah menimpa mayat hidup dijalur itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

Tap!

Wuss!

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat menuju Cerberus dan melompat diperut Cerberus dan mengambil pedangnya. Dan melompat tinggi keatas bersiap dengan Saber di tangan kirinya. Menatap Cerberus yang bangkit berdiri dengan keempat kakinya menatap garang Naruto diatasnya.

Syutt! Wuss!

Kembali pemuda itu mengarahkan pedangnya menusuk kebawah dengan cepat dengan posisi menjatuhkan tubuhnya cepat kebawah dimana tempat Cerberus berada.

Wuss! Blarr!

Namun dengan mudah Cerberus melompat mundur dan membuat Naruto hanya menancapkan pedangnya ditanah hingga menciptakan ledakan yang lumayan dan kepulan debu yang menutupi area itu.

 **Groarr!**

Srrr! Bzzztt!

Cerberus yang baru menapakkan kakinya ditanah langsung mengumpulkan sebuah energy biru kehitaman didepan mulut bagian kepala kanannya dan melepaskannya kearah kepulan debu dimana Naruto berada.

Blarrr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Lesatan listrik biru kehitaman keluar dari mulut kepala Cerberus bagian kanan itu yang tepat mengenai tempat kepulan debu itu dan menciptakan ledakan-ledakan besar berkali-kali seiring lesatan listrik biru itu terus keluar dari mulut yang terbelah tiga di kepala kanan itu.

 **Ghaa!**

Tak peduli dengan para mayat hidup yang ada di jalur lintasan serangan listriknya. Mereka ikut hancur terkena serangan membabi buta Cerberus.

Bzztt! Bzztt!

Sisa listrik statis dari jalur lintasan serangan Cerberus terlihat beberapa kali. Hingga efek dari serangan itu kepulan debu semakin menebal hingga tak terlihat kondisi Naruto yang ada dalam kepulan debu itu.

"merepotkan.." gumam seseorang dari balik kepulan debu itu.

Sementara Kokabiel semakin menyeringai menatap siluet tubuh seseorang yang menggenggam pedang besar yang tertancap didepannya dengan area disekitarnya yang hancur.

.

Berbeda dengan Cerberus yang semakin terlihat marah karena ketika kepulan debu itu menghilang, menampakkan tubuh Naruto yang tak terkena efek sama sekali dari serangannya.

 **Groarr!**

Sring!

Kembali Cerberus mengumpulkan energy putih kebiru-biruan di depan mulut kepala kirinya dengan menatap marah Naruto beberapa meter didepannya yang menatap Cerberus itu datar tanpa mengubah gesture tubuhnya yang merendah sama sekali.

Bsss! Bsss! Bsss! Bsss! Bsss!

Dengan keras Cerberus itu kembali melesatkan serangan beruntun berupa cristal es sebesar dua kali tubuh manusia dari kepala kirinya itu dan mengarah cepat kepada Naruto.

Wuss! wuss! wuss!

Namun tak mau terkena serangan itu, Naruto melompat kesamping dengan membawa Saber yang sebelumnya tertancap ditanah itu dan mendarat sempurna. Dan kembali melesat menghindari serangan tembakan cristal es dari Cerberus itu dengan zig-zag kearah anjing berkepala tiga itu.

Brzz! Brzz! Brzz! Brzz! Brzz!

Semua serangan yang berhasil dihindari oleh Naruto menghantam tempat dimana pemuda pirang itu berpijak sebelumnya dan membuat tempat itu membeku menjadi es.

Sring!

Naruto melesat cepat ketika hampir sampai didepan Cerberus itu. dan muncul tepat didepan kepala tengah Cerberus raksasa itu.

Sring!

Namun bola mata Naruto membola ketika pedangnya yang akan dia ayunkan kearah kepala tengah Cerberus itu, sebuah energy merah terkumpul di depan mulutnya.

Blarr!

Wuss!

Sebuah bola api raksasa langsung telak mengenai tubuh Naruto hingga membuatnya terpental puluhan meter kebelakang dengan asap hitam yang mengikuti tubuh itu.

Brakk!

Tubuhnya langsung jatuh dan terseret hingga menabrak batuan besar tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya.

'kuso. Anjing itu memiliki kemampuan berbeda disetiap masing-masing kepalanya..' batin Naruto yang kembali bangkit dengan bertumpu pada Saber.

.

Namun anehnya dipandangan Kokabiel saat ini tak ada yang terjadi dengan tubuh pemuda pirang itu setelah terkena serangan telak itu. malahan keadaannya baik-baik saja seperti hanya terkena dorongan keras dari energy yang dimuntahkan Cerberus.

'kenapa dia baik-baik saja?. Padahal aku melihatnya tak melakukan apa-apa..' batin Kokabiel yang memicingkan matanya menatap gerak gerik Naruto.

 **Groarr!**

Cerberus yang merasa serangan ketiganya gagal kembali meraung keras menatap nyalang Naruto yang jauh dihadapannya.

 **Ghaa!**

Para mayat hidup yang melihat Naruto lengah kembali merengsek maju bersamaan dengan jumlah mereka yang banyak itu.

'tapi,.. aku berterima kasih untuk itu..' batin Naruto dengan seringainya dan mata yang terpejam. Menghiraukan beberapa meter lagi ratusan mayat hidup itu akan segera sampai dan menyerangnya dengan semua senjata yang mereka miliki.

Dimana tubuh Naruto yang telah berdiri tegap dengan tangan kirinya menggenggam gagang Saber yang tertancap ditanah disebelah kirinya dengan keadaan yang sama.

 **Ghaa!**

Semua mayat hidup di barisan paling depan itu melompat dan beberapa inci lagi senjata yang mereka hunuskan pada Naruto akan mengenai kepala pirangnya. Hingga..

Blarr!

Wuss! wuss! wuss!

 **Ghaa!**

Sebuah gelombang kejut membuat mereka semua terpental dan terlempar kesembarang arah hingga mayat hidup yang mendekat dengan radius 2 meter juga ikut terpental.

Dan terlihatlah siapa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. yang tak lain adalah pemuda bersurai pirang yang disekelilingnya terdapat aura merah yang berkobar liar. Disertai dengan rambutnya yang terangkat liar dan jubahnya yang juga berkibar.

Iris mata kirinya berubah menjadi biru pekat vertical yang bersinar dibalik gelapnya malam ini. menatap dingin siapapun yang ada dihadapannya itu.

'a-apa!.. kekuatan apa itu?, bukankah dia tak memiliki Chakra ataupun Mana.. apa itu berasal dari pedang aneh yang dia bawa?.. tidak, ini aura berbeda dari pedang itu.' batin Kokabiel menatap terkejut pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu dari kejauhan.

.

Krtek! Kretek!

Suara patahan tulang terdengar dari Naruto ketika dia meregangkan otot lehernya kekiri dan kekanan yang sebelumnya terasa kaku.

"cukup bermain-mainnya.. ku habisi kalian semua.." gumam Naruto datar.

 **Ghaa!**

 **Groarr!**

Mayat hidup dan Cerberus itu meraung keras seakan merespon apa yang dikatakan Naruto. dan kembali melesat kearah pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Tap!

Sring!

Dalam selangkah, Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan muncul di udara dengan tubuhnya yang masih di selimuti aura merah.

Syung!

Bagaikan sebuah meteor jatuh dari langit. Naruto meluncur turun dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan tubuhnya yang bersinar karena aura itu sembari bergumam..

 **[Ring of Dive]**

Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuhnya berputar dengan aura disekitar tubuhnya hingga menciptakan seperti sebuah gelombang aura berputar menyerupai cincin dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang Saber yang ujungnya dibawah beserta dengan tubuhnya yang juga terbalik.

Syung!

 **Blarr!**

Sebuah ledakan tercipta ketika tubuh Naruto yang meluncur kebawah dengan ujung pedangnya yang terlebih dahulu menabrak tanah dibawahnya. Hingga menciptakan sebuah ledakan dengan gelombang angin dan api yang menyebar luas.

Wuss!

 **Ghaa!**

 **Groarr!**

Hingga membuat ratusan mayat hidup itu hancur bagaikan debu dan Cerberus yang terpental karena memang jaraknya dari serangan Naruto lebih jauh dari para mayat hidup itu.

Hingga kepulan debu itu menghilang beberapa menit dan memperlihatkan tanah yang luluh lantak dengan batuan runcing yang mencuat kesegala arah dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya. Atau Saber lah yang menjadi pusatnya.

Terlihat pula posisi Naruto yang merendah dengan setengah dari Saber yang tertancap ditanah ditengah-tengah cekungan yang bediameter 5 meter dengan kedalaman 3 meter.

Kedua tangannya tampak menggenggam gagang Saber. Disertai wajah yang perlahan mendongak keatas menatap Kokabiel yang tampak baru mendarat kembali di tempatnya semula setelah dia melompat menjauh sebelumnya.

.

'hebat,. Dia bisa menghentikan para mayat hidup itu untuk sementara hanya dengan satu serangan tanpa memberi efek pada gua ini.. tapi, darimana kekuatan itu berasal?..' batin Kokabiel menatap tajam Naruto yang juga menatapnya datar. Kondisi tubuhnya kembali seperti semua.

 **Groarr!**

Cerberus kembali meraung keras ketika tubuhnya kembali berdiri dengan tegak menggunakan keempat kakinya. Menatap Naruto yang jaraknya puluhan meter dari dirinya yang memang saat ini dia berada jauh dibelakang sisi kanan Kokabiel akibat terhempas sebelumnya.

Sedangkan para mayat hidup itu tampak kembali beregenerasi sedikit demi sedikit akibat serangan Naruto. yang memang butuh waktu bagi mereka untuk pulih seperti sedia kala.

Wuss! Drkk! Drkk! Drkk! Drkk!

Kembali Cerberus itu berlari dari kejauhan itu menuju ke arah Naruto yang juga memandangnya datar tanpa bergeming.

 **Groarr!**

Wuss!

Cerberus melompat tinggi kedepan dengan kedua kaki depannya siap dia hentakkan ke tanah.

Blarr!

 **Bzztt! Bzztt! Brzz! Brzz! Zuorr! Zuorr!**

Dengan keras, Cerberus mendarat beberapa meter didepan Naruto dan menciptakan getaran yang lumayan karena pendaratannya. Dan menembakkan listrik biru kehitaman dari kepala kanan, cristal es putih kebiruan dan puluhan bola api dari kepala tengahnya yang semua itu dilakukan bersamaan dengan setiap serangannya berukuran dua kali tubuh manusia dewasa.

Naruto yang melihat itu dengan cepat dia mencabut Saber dari tanah dan melakukan gerakan yang sebelumnya pernah dia lakukan ketika pertarungannya diacademi ketika menghadapi Sasuke dan Menma.

 **[Saber art: Parrying]**

Saber mengeluarkan pendar cahaya putih yang perlahan semakin terang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya bersamaan dengan ayunan pedang besar Saber miliknya yang dimana bilah tajamnya berada dibawah dan gaganngnya diatas digenggam dengan kedua tangannya yang dimana posisi pedang besar itu disebelah kiri tubuhnya seperti biasa. Berputar sebanyak dua kali. dan mengarahkan sisi lebar Saber yang bercahaya itu didepan nya..

Dan dengan keras, Naruto menancapkannya ditanah dengan gagangnya yang masih dia genggam degan kedua tangannya.

Sring! Wuss!

 **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!**

Ledakan beruntun terjadi ditempat Naruto berada. Hingga menciptakan sebuah getaran hebat akibat itu. bahkan Cerberus semakin memperbesar serangan yang diciptakannya hingga ledakan dengan partikel es serta sengatan listrik besar terjadi di tempat Naruto.

Hingga beberapa menit berlangsung, Cerberus menghentikan serangannya dengan pandangan menatap tajam kepulan debu luas dengan partikel es dan sengatan listrik statis hasil dari serangannya. Bahkan tampak api juga berkobar di tempat itu.

Membuat mayat hidup yang baru selesai beregenerasi itu kembali hancur terkena serangan Cerberus.

.

'apa yang tadi dia lakukan?. Aku tak pernah melihat orang seceroboh dia menerima serangan itu dengan mudah tanpa menghindar. Walau aku tau jika dia melakukan sebuah tehnik pertahanan, tapi serangan gabungan ketiga kepala Cerberus seharusnya dapat menghancurkan seperempat kota kecil dengan mudahnya..' batin Kokabiel yang melihat dengan seksama apa yang dari tadi terjadi dihadapannya dengan serius.

Bahkan bola matanya sempat memicing tajam ketika melihat Naruto melakukan sesuatu untuk menghalau serangan kombinasi milik anjing berkepala tiga dari neraka itu.

Hingga kini beberapa menit berlalu, debu dan asap semakin menghilang dari tempat Naruto dengan radius tiga meter lebih dan menampakkan siluet seseorang pria bersurai pirang yang telah berubah posisinya.

Hingga membuat Cerberus tampak semakin marah dan Kokabiel dengan ekspresi terkejutnya menatap pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto yang berdiri dengan tegap tanpa terkena efek sedikitpun.

Tanah disekitarnya semakin luluh lantak dengan batuan yang mencuat tadi hancur. Menyisakan tempat yang tak rata. Kecuali area satu meter melingkar disisinya yang terlihat tak terkena efek serangan Cerberus.

Terlihat pemuda itu juga berdiri dengan menggenggam Saber dimana bilah tajamnya ada di depan. Tidak terbalik seperti sebelumnya yang ujungnya menyentuh tanah dihadapannya karena ukurannya yang tak wajar itu.

Bahkan pemuda itu tampak memejamkan matanya tenang. Berbeda dengan Saber yang semakin lama bersinar putih yang semakin terang.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Shion side.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat sedang duduk bersila di depan kedua cristal yang bercahaya itu yang ada di tengah lingkaran seperti altar.

Gadis itu adalah Shion yang sedang berkonsentrasi membatalkan mantra pemanggilan ini.

Bahkan peluh tampak menetes dari dahinya karena Chakra'nya semakin terkuras sejak tadi.

Blarr!

Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar ditelinga Shion. Yang mengakibatkan dirinya semakin gelisah dengan keadaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

Sring!

Cahaya dari kedua tangan Shion yang mengarah kedepan dimana tempat kedua cristal itu berada, menghilang.

"hah.. hah.. bagaimana ini,. mantranya sudah tak bisa dibatalkan lagi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?.." wajah sedih dan bingung terlihat di ekspresi Shion saat ini. bahkan dirinya mulai menyerah untuk ini.

 **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!** **BLAARR!**

"kyaa!,." teriak Shion yang kaget dan ketakutan akibat ledakan beruntun yang terjadi diluar sana. Bahkan getarannya membuat dinding gua ini seakan hampir runtuh karena getarannya.

"Naruto!.." teriak Shion memutar tubuhnya menghadap kebelakangnya dimana mulut gua itu berada. Menatap khawatir seorang pemuda pirang yang tak terlihat dari dalam sini dan sedang bertarung diluar sana.

"aku tak boleh menyerah!. Aku harus bisa membatalkan ritual ini!.." Shion tampak meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan kembali pada posisinya semula dan kembali melakukan apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya.

Cahaya kembali muncul di sekitar tangan Shion dan tersalur ke kedua cristal itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Back to Naruto.

.

Blarr!

Kembali ledakan energy terjadi di tempat Naruto. energy merah kembali berkobar liar disekitar tubuh pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Perlahan pemuda pirang itu membuka kelopak mantanya dan terlihatlah mata kirinya kembali berubah menjadi biru pekat beriris putih vertical. Rambutnya berkibar liar keatas disertai dengan jubah biru berlengan panjang yang dipakainya.

"serangan yang kuat.. pantas kau disebut sebagai Magical beast of the Hell. Tapi sayang sekali.." gumam Naruto yang menatap datar dengan aura merah liar yang berkobar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Blarr!

Wuss!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi ketika Naruto melesat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan muncul dihadapan Cerberus beberapa meter dengan kuda-kuda merendah dan menggengam Saber terbalik di sisi kirinya dengan kedua tangannya dan posisi bilah tajam Saber beada di didepan.

Blarr!

Aura merah semakin meledak liar ketika Naruto bersiap mengunakan tehniknya. Membuat tanah di sekitarnya terjadi cekungan dengan batuan yang mencuat.

 **[Line Drive: Fire Blast]**

Sring!

Jrass!

Seketika itu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghilang dari tempatnya dengan serangan satu arah dengan kecepatan tinggi yang langsung membelah Cerberus menjadi dua yang melayang diudara akibat serangan itu seperti air yang terbelah.

Crass! crass! crass!

Brass!

Kedua bagian tubuh yang melayang itu langsung tersayat-sayat hingga darah menyembur dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan setelah itu terbakar hebat diudara. Api terlihat di lintasan lurus bekas sengan Naruto hingga beberapa meter dibelakang Kokabiel.

Dan Naruto berhenti beberapa meter dibelakang Kokabiel yang saat ini terbelalak sempurna karena apa yang barusan terjadi.

Crass!

"argg!.."

Kokabiel merintih kesakitan ketika baru sadar bahwa dadanya terkena sayatan melintang yang langsung darah merembes keluar dari bekas sayatan itu.

"Ka-kau!.. bagaimana kau tau?!.." Tanya Kokabiel dengan menahan rasa sakit seraya memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya.

"aku bukanlah orang bodoh Kokabiel.. aku tau jika kau memiliki Segel pengendalian yang aktif jika Freed mati setelah mengaktifkan Summonnya.. dan Segel itu berada di permata yang ada di kalungmu ini.. Kokabiel.." balas Naruto yang juga menatap Kokabiel dengan keadaan semula dengan memegang sebuah kalung dengan permata kecil bersegel dipermata itu ditangan kanannya.

"ka-kau.. ternyata mengincar itu diseranganmu barusan.." gumam Kokabiel tak percaya.

Namun tak ada balasan apa-apa dari Naruto. hanya tatapan datar.

Pyarr!

Permata itu langsung pecah ketika Naruto menjatuhkannya ditanah dihadapannya dan dia tusuk dengan ujung Saber.

Krakk! Krakk! Prss!

Seluruh mayat hidup itu langsung retak diseluruh tubuh mereka dan bagian tubuh mereka terpisah dan jatuh ke tanah lalu hilang mengurai seperti debu yang tertiup angin.

Hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa dari ratusan mayat hidup itu.

.

"ha ha.. HA HA HA.. kau memang hebat Naruto. tak kusangka kau pemuda yang cerdas.. tak salah jika aku mengamatimu sejak di kota Magnolia waktu itu.. dan skarang hanya tinggal kita berdua.." ucap Kokabiel dengan seringainya menatap Naruto yang hanya menatapnya datar.

"hm.." ucap Naruto.

Wuss!

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto langsung melesat cepat ketempat Kokabiel dengan Saber di tangan kirinya yang dia genggam biasa dengan ujung bilah tajamnya diatas.

Trank!

Namun dengan mudah Kokabiel menciptakan sebuah Light Sword ditangan kanannya dan menangkis serangan Naruto tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

"kau tau?, walaupun kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka termasuk Cerberus,. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku.." ucap Kokabiel ketika posisi mereka berdua saling menahan pedang mereka hingga membentuk huruf X.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara Kokabiel.." balas Naruto.

Srett!

Naruto melakukan tendangan circle belakang dengan tumit kaki kirinya. Namun dihindari dengan mudah oleh Kokabiel yang melompatinya.

Wuss! Dapp!

Namun Naruto tak sampai disitu, dia setekah melakukan itu dia menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan dan menendang keudara tepat ke perut Kokabiel yang melompat itu. namun masih di tahan dengan tangannya yang menyilang.

Slass! Trank!

Dalam keadaan yang sama, Naruto mengayunkan Saber ditangan kirinya kearah Kokabiel yang ada diatasnya dan masih ditangkis oleh pedang cahaya miliknya.

Duagh! jleb!

Setelah menangkis serangan Naruto, Kokabiel menggunakan kakinya menendang pergelangan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam Saber hingga pedang itu terlepas dari tangan Naruto hingga jatuh tertancap ditanah.

Greb!

Wuss!

Setelah mendarat Kokabiel langsung menggenggam pukulan tangan kanan Naruto yang dilayangkan padanya dan melempar pemuda bersurai pirang itu keudara diatasnya.

Wuss!

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!

Dengan cepat Kokabiel melompat dan muncul dihadapan Naruto yang langsung membuat mereka berdua beradu pukulan cepat diudara setelah sebelumnya Kokabiel menghilangkan Light Sword miliknya.

Duagh! Buagh! Buagh!

Namun sayang bagi Naruto yang mengimbangi Kokabiel, pria bersurai hitam panjang itu lebih unggul dan membuat tendangannya bersarang di ulu hati Naruto dan membuat pertahanan pemuda pirang terbuka. Dan dengan mudah Kokabiel membuat pukulannya bersarang di tubuh dan wajah Naruto.

Duagh!

"Chough!.."

Hingga membuat Kokabiel melayangkan tendangan lutut yang mengenai perut Naruto dan memuntahkan liur dari mulutnya.

Buagh!

Buagh!

Tanpa ampun, Kokabiel memberikan pukulan siku kanannya pada punggung Naruto yang masih merendah terkena serangan lututnya. Dan membuat Naruto membolakan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka terkena serangan beruntun itu. tapi masih belum, Kokabiel kembali melayangkan sebuah upper cut dengan tangan kanannya pada rahang bawah Naruto yang langsung membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terangkat keatas dengan darah yang menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

Duagh!

Wuss!

Namun tak mau ketinggalan momen berharga bagi Kokabiel, dia melakukan tendangan sabit berputar dan menendang tubuh melayang Naruto yang dimana kedua orang itu juga masih melayang dan membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu seperti bola sepak yang ditendang keras hingga meluncur cepat kebelakangnya.

Blarr!

Hingga tubuh pemuda pirang itu terlempar jauh kebelakang dan kembali menabrak batu besar tempatnya berada sebelumnya. Kepulan debu menutupi area itu.

"terlalu dini untukmu mengalahkanku bocah.." ucap Kokabiel sembari bersidekap menatap datar tempat Naruto mendarat.

Greb!

Kokabiel yang berada disebelah sebuah pedang besar yang tertancap di sebelahnya, menggenggam gagang pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"..!.."

Ekspresi kaget muncul diwajah Kokabiel ketika memicingkan matanya menatap pedang besar yang dipeganggnya itu tak bisa dia angkat. Bergeser sedikitpun tidak. Membuatnya bingung dengan pedang aneh itu.

"kenapa pedang aneh ini tak bisa ku geser sedikitpun?. pedang aneh apa ini?.." ucap Kokabiel ntah pada siapa ketika dia berusaha mencabut pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya dan aura yang muncul dikedua tangannya yang berusaha mencabut pedang itu dari tanah.

Namun nihil. Tak bisa sedikitpun dia mencabut pedang itu dari tanah.

"kau tak akan bisa menggunakannya selain aku.. Kokabiel.."

Sebuah suara mengintruksikan pendengaran Kokabiel yang langsung membuat pria bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Dan terlihatlah dipandangan Kokabiel, seorang pemuda yang berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada lutunya di depan batu besar yang terdapat cekungan dalam itu.

"menyerahlah Naruto.. walaupun kau menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu, dan pedang ini.. kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku.." ucap Kokabiel yang kembali terfokus pada Naruto.

"heh.. apa kau lupa, luka didadamu itu akulah yang membuatnya untuk mengambil kalungmu itu Kokabiel.. sebaiknya kaulah yang harusnya waspada.." balas Naruto datar sembari mengelap sisa darah disudut bibirnya.

"baiklah aku akui jika kau berhasil melukaiku.. tapi tadi itu hanya kebetulan karena aku lengah.. tapi jika kau ingin mati saat ini juga,. Mari tunjukkan semua kekuatanmu padaku.. dan jika kau bisa membuatku menarik perkataanku sebelumnya tentang idealisme ku,. Akan ku akui kau Naruto.." ucap Kokabiel yang kembali bersidekap dada.

"hm.. akan ku tunjukkan padamu apa yang benar Kokabiel.." balas Naruto.

Terlihat pemuda pirang itu melepas jubah yang dipakainya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat disisi kanannya.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Tanah yang tertimpa jubah Naruto langsung tercipta cekungan yang satu meter ketika jubah itu terjatuh dengan cepat ketanah.

Membuat Kokabiel memicingkan matanya lumayan terkejut.

Kembali Naruto melepas sarung tangan pada kedua tangan dan lengannya yang juga melemparnya ketempat jubahnya berada.

Wuss! wuss!

Blarr! Blarr!

Hal yang sama pun terjadi ketika kedua sarung tangan itu terjatuh ketanah. Hingga menciptakan cekungan dan retakan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Hingga terlihatlah Naruto yang meregangkan tangan dan lehernya seperti patahan karena ototnya yang kaku menahan beban dari kedua pakaiannya itu.

"heh.. tak ku sangka kau menggunakan Segel pemberat pada kedua pakaianmu itu.. tapi bukankah lebih baik kau menggunakannya pada tubuhmu hingga kau tak perlu membuang pakaianmu itu bodoh.." ucap Kokabiel.

"diamlah.. kau tak perlu memberitahuku Kokabiel.." jawab Naruto datar.

"baiklah,.. ayo kita mulai,.. Naruto!.." balas Kokabiel.

Wuss! wuss!

Yang langsung melesat menuju ketempat Naruto dengan cepat setelah juga meregangkan ototnya. Begitu pun Naruto yang juga ikut melesat ke arah Kokabiel dengan cepat.

.

.

Buagh! Buagh!

Brakk!

Keduanya saling memberikan pukulan tangan kanan mereka berdua. Namun sama-sama ditahan oleh tangan kiri mereka berdua bersamaan hingga mengakibatkan sebuah retakan ditempat keduanya berpijak.

Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh! Buagh!

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

Keduanya saling beradu pukulan dan tendangan secara bersamaan. Namun dengan kecepatan yang sama pula keduanya menangkis dan menendang lalu memukul lagi. Dan terus seperti itu.

"hahaha.. tak kusangka kau dapat mengimbangiku saat ini Naruto!.." ucap Kokabiel disela-sela baku hantamnya itu.

"hm.. maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu Kokabiel.. tapi aku tak akan kalah disini!.." balas Naruto yang juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti keduanya memang terlihat imbang. Tapi sesungguhnya Kokabiel terlihat lebih unggul karena beberapa kali pukulan dan tendangannya bersarang ditubuh Naruto.

Wuss! wuss!

Buagh! Buaght!

Keduanya melesat mundur dengan cepat dan kembali melesat maju dengan pukulan mereka dan kedua pukulan itu saling mengenai pipi kanan mereka.

Wuss! Wuss!

Brakk! Brakk!

Keduanya sama-sama terlempar kebelakang akibat terkena masing-masing pukulan lawannya. Dan sama-sama menabrak pepohonan dibelakang mereka.

'hah.. hahh.. dia, sangat kuat.. apa boleh buat…' batin Naruto yang kembali bangkit dan menatap Kokabiel yang telah berdiri tegak dengan datar.

"kau lumayan juga bocah.. aku akan serius skarang.." ucap Kokabiel menatap Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"HYAA!.." Kokabiel seakan memfokuskan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Blarr!

Seketika itu, sebuah aura biru muda menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya dan membuat rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak liar. Begitupun dengan jubah hitam yang dipakainya. Bahkan retakan terjadi ditanah disekitarnya.

Killing intens yang pekat dapat terasa bagi siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk Naruto yang juga menatap tajam perubahan yang terjadi pada Mana yang ada dalam tubuh Kokabiel.

'kekuatannya meningkat drastis.. aku merasakan jika dia semakin berada diatasku saat ini.. baiklah jika begitu..' batin Naruto yang kemudian memejamkan matanya pula.

Wsss! Wsss! Wsss!

"adaapa denganmu Naruto?.. apakah kau akan pasrah hanya karena aku menunjukkan kekuatanku padamu!?.. berikan bukti padaku jika idealisme'mu itu lah yang benar!, dan tunjukkan padaku jika akulah yang salah!.." teriak Kokabiel karena menatap mata Naruto yang terpejam dengan aura yang menguar disekitar tubuhnya dengan suara bagaikan angin.

"tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir saja.. tapi,.. aku akan buktikan padamu Kokabiel.." ucap Naruto yang membuka kelopak matanya menatap datar Kokabiel sepuluh meter lebih didepannya.

 **[Ittou Shura]**

Blarr!

Gumam Naruto dan seketika itu pula, seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi sebuah aura transparan yang tak terlihat. Namun perubahan terjadi disurainya yang berdiri keatas dan Killing intensnya pun juga semakin memperburuk keadaan sekitar.

Tanah disekitar Naruto pun juga retak karena tekanan kekuatan fisik Naruto melebihi batasnya dan meningkat drastis.

"haha.. menarik.. tapi apa kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan itu hah?!.." ucap Kokabiel.

"hm.." balas Naruto yang langsung melangkahkan kaki kanannya dan..

Blarr! Sring!

Blarr! Sring!

Dengan begitu tanah pijakan Naruto hancur seketika dengan dirinya yang menghilang melesat cepat menuju Kokabiel. begitu pun Kokabiel yang juga melesat menghilang menuju Naruto dan meninggalkan tanah bekas pijakannya hancur.

Wuss! Wuss!

Brakk!

Wuss!

Keduanya sama-sama melayangkan pukulan tangan kanan mereka. namun kedua kepalan tangan itu saling membentur satu sama lain hingga menyebabkan tanah pijakan mereka kembali hancur dan gelombang angin terjadi.

Buaghh! Buaghh! Buaghh! Buaghh! Buaghh!

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh! Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

Keduanya kembali saling beradu pukulan dan tendangan hingga membuat setiap tempat dipijakan mereka hancur.

Wuss! wuss!

Keduanya mundur dan menjaga jarak beberapa meter dengan tubuh merendah.

Wuss!

Naruto langsung melompat tinggi kearah Kokabiel yang menatap tajam Naruto.

Blarr! Wuss!

Sebuah pukulan Naruto layangkan pada Kokabiel dari atas. Namun hanya mengenai tanah pijakan Kokbiel sebelumnya hingga tanah itu tercipta cekungan tiga meter karena Kokabiel menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

Sring!

Kembali Naruto menghilang dan muncul didepan Kokabiel yang langsung memukul tepat diwajah Kokabiel.

Srett!

Namun Kokabiel memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

Duagh!

Sekian kali Kokabiel menghindar hingga kemudian pertahanannya terbuka dan membuatnya terkena tendangan berputar Naruto.

Duagh!

Buagh!

"chough!.."

Kokabiel kembali terkena tendangan salto keatas Naruto hingga membuatnya melayang keatas. Dan sebuah pukulan upper cut melayang dari Naruto hingga membuat Kokabiel memuntahkan darah segarnya.

Wuss!

Hingga membuat Kokabiel langsung meluncur jauh kelangit terkena serangan upper cut itu.

Sring!

Namun tanpa disangka, Kokabiel yang masih merasa sakit melayang diudara itu dikagetkan dengan munculnya pemuda pirang yang ada diatasnya dengan tangan terkepal.

"berakhirlah disini Kokabiel!.." ucap Naruto yang menatap Kokabiel yang membolakan Matanya.

 **[Ring Line]**

Seluruh kemampuannya bertumpu pada tangan kanannya hingga aura transparan itu melapisi seluruh tangan kanannya seperti api yang berkobar liar.

Buagh!

Wuss!

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto memukul Kokabiel yang tampak terpaku itu hingga menciptakan gelombang berbentuk cincin udara yang selebar 5 meter hingga membuat Kokabiel meluncur sangat cepat kepermukaan tanah seperti sebuah garis vertical.

 **Blarr!**

Sebuah ledakan kembali terjadi di tempat jatuhnya Kokabiel yang mengakibatkan sebuah getaran yang kembali terjadi akibat efek serangan gila itu. asap mengepul menutupi area itu.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat disebelah pedang besarnya yang tertancap sembari bertumpu pada pedang itu dengan tubuh merendah. [Ittou Shura] miliknya telah hilang.

"hoshh.. hossh.. kuso.. apakah berhasil?, itu serangan kekuatan penuh [Ittou Shura] yang telah ku kembangkan.. walaupun masih belum sempurna, tetapi setidaknya serangan itu bisa membuat Kokabiel-.."

"aku kenapa Naruto?,."

Ucapan Naruto baru saja dipotong oleh ucapan seseorang yang membuat Naruto memicing tajam menatap asal suara itu. Kokabiel.

Dan saat ini terlihatlah Kokabiel yang merendah dengan bertumpu pada tangan kanannya yang mengepal menahan tubuhnya di tanah. Menatap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Terlihatlah saat ini asap yang telah menghilang, menampakkan tanah dan sekitarnya yang luluh lantak dengan sebuah bekas cincin 8 meter lebih disekitar Kokabiel dengan tanah yang mencuat di cincin itu dengan Kokabiel sebagai pusatnya.

Brass!

Dan terlihatlah wujud Kokabiel yang tampak berubah. Terutama pakaiannya yang menyisakan pakaian kausnya dengan hal yang membuat Naruto menatap sangat dingin pada Kokabiel.

Sepasang sayap hitam yang bulunya tak rata bagaikan malaikat.

"ternyata kaulah pemilik bulu hitam itu,.. Kokabiel.." ucap Naruto yang mengingat bulu pemberian Shion.

"kau tau dari putri itu ya.. tapi itu tak jadi masalah. Karena saat ini kau tak bisa mengimbangiku Naruto.." ucap Kokabiel menatap datar Naruto.

'ternyata seranganku hanya mengenai sayapnya?, tidak mungkin. Aku melihatnya sendiri jika dia terkena pukulanku.' Batin Naruto karena melihat sebelah kiri sayap Kokabiel tampak berlubang.

"kau heran kenapa aku bisa menahan serangan gilamu itu kan Naruto?, mudah saja.. kecepatanmu saat menggunakan tehnik itu menurun drastic. Namun tidak dengan kecepatanku. Dengan begitu aku masih sempat menggunakan kartu As ku.." ucap Kokabiel yang telah berdiri tegap dengan bersidekap dada.

Sring!

"aku tak peduli dengan yang kau katakan.. jika belum dicoba, kita tak akan tau sejauh mana perbedaan kekuatan yang kau katakan itu.." balas Naruto setelah mencabut Saber yang tertancap itu.

Wuss!

Trank!

'apa!..' batin Naruto kaget ketika ayunan pedangnya tertahan dengan mudah oleh sayap Kokabiel yang melindunginya yang sangat keras bagaikan baja.

Bats! Wuss!

Kokabiel yang berhasil menahan serangan Naruto langsung memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam sembari melakukan tendangan sabit 360 derajat. Namun yang membuat Naruto melompat mundur adalah sayap hitamnya yang sekeras baja itu berusaha membelahnya karena mengikuti gerakan berputar Kokabiel.

Wuss!

"..!.."

Buagh!

"chough!.."

Namun baru saja Naruto mendarat, dia dikagetkan dengan Kokabiel yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya dengan kecepatannya yang kembali lebih unggul dan memberikan sebuah pukulan berlapis Mana pada perutnya hinga pemuda pirang itu memuntahkan darah segar.

Buagh!

Wuss!

Kembali Kokabiel memberikan sebauh upper cut yang langsung membuat Naruto meluncur keatas dengan cepat.

Sring!

Jleb!

"chough!.."

Namun na as bagi Naruto yang kembali dihajar oleh Kokabiel dengan sebuah Light spear yang dilempar dari bawah itu dengan kecepatan penuh dan langsung menancap diperut Naruto hingga kembali Naruto memuntahkan darah.

Sring!

Sring!

Jleb!

Wuss!

Kembali kokabiel menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Naruto yang masih melayang dan menciptakan Light spear yang dua kali lebih besar. dan langsung melemparnya tepat ke punggung tengah Naruto yang langsung membuat dirinya meluncur ke bawah karena dorongan Light spear yang berkecepatan gila itu.

Blarr!

Debu mengepul karena efek tubuh Naruto yang menabrak tanah lagi dengan sangat keras.

Sring!

Kokabiel yang masih melayang dengan sepasang sayap hitamnya itu agak terbang keatas untuk menjaga jarak lebih jauh dan menciptakan sebuah Magic circle berukuran gila diatasnya yang langsung mengarah pada Naruto yang ada dalam kepulan debu dan terluka itu.

 **[Immense Based: Light Spear]**

Sebuah tombak cahaya berukuran gila seukuran gedung muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu. dan melesat cepat mengarah pada tubuh Naruto yang terlihat terduduk dengan bergenang darahnya sendiri yang terlihat tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Wuss!

 **Blarrrr!**

Hingga akhirnya, tombak cahaya gila itu langsung menghujam tempat pemuda pirang itu hingga menciptakan ledakan besar dengan guncangan yang tak biasa. Tanah dan area pepohonan terlihat langsung luluh lantak dengan radius 2 kilo meter.

"hmm.. untungnya aku sudah memasang kekkai untuk gua ini.. hah.. hanya sampai disini kah pemuda pirang itu?.." gumam Kokabiel yang melayang diudara dengan bersidekap dada memandang kebawah dimana tempat yang sebelumnya sudah hancur, menjadi semakin hancur dengan debu dan asap yang mengepul tebal.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Elen side.

.

 **Blarrrr!**

"le-ledakan apa itu?.. getarannya hingga mencapai ke tempat ini.." ucap Elen yang saat ini menunggangi Wish diudara.

"kau benar Elen-san.. aku juga mendengar ledakan itu. itu,.. berasal dari tempat Naruto-san.." ucap Tigre yang melayang disebelahnya.

" **kalian benar.. sepertinya kita harus langsung menghabisi Grimtalon dan menuju ke tempat Naruto-san.."** Wish menanggapi.

'a-apa!.. Naruto..' batin Elen yang tampak shok mendengar jika ledakan itu berasal dari tempat Naruto.

"begini saja.. aku dan Elen-san akan langsung pergi menuju ketempat Naruto-san.. dan Wish, tolong kau urus Grimtalon itu.." ucap Tygre.

 **"serahkan padaku.. cepat pergilah kalian.."** ucap Wish yang langsung terbang menuju pada Grim yang juga merengsek maju.

"berhati-hatilah Wish!.." teriak Elen.

Dengan begitu Elen yang sebelumnya telah turun dari Wish langsung terbang bersama Tygre menuju ke tempat Naruto berada.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Shion side.

.

 **Blarrrr!**

'A-AADAPA INI!.. kedakan diluar sana semakin besar hingga membuat tempat ini seperti hampir runtuh!..' batin Shion yang masih tetap melakukan tugasnya tanpa bergeming.

'bertahanlah Naruto. aku hampir selesai..' batin Shion melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Unknown Place.

.

Disebuah tempat yang tak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Hanya gelap dengan semua yang ada disekitar tempat itu tak terlihat.

Hanya kegelapan yang hampa.

Namun, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang memang hanya tubuhnya saja yang berwarna seperti halnya manusia biasa. Berbeda dengan tempat ini yang hanya hitam hampa.

Pemuda tersebut tampak telentang dengan mata terpejam.

Namun perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan memperlihatkan iris blue shapire yang indah namun dingin.

Irisnya bergerak melihat kesekitarnya tanpa tubuhnya bergeming sedikit pun.

'dimana ini?..' batin pemuda pirang itu.

'benar. aku baru ingat jika aku sedang berhadapan dengan Kokabiel. tapi kenapa aku berada disini?.' Pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu terlihat bingung.

'heh.. benar,. aku terkena serangannya.. berarti apakah aku sudah mati?.. tapi..'

'kenapa aku bisa selemah ini..'

'padahal aku sudah berlatih sekuat tenagaku untuk mengatasi kekuranganku..'

'tapi kenapa disaat terakhir aku lemah seperti ini..'

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melihat kedua telapak tangannya sendu.

'bodoh. Aku.. tak mau berakhir sampai disini sebelum tujuanku tercapai..'

Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga terduduk.

'tapi bagaimana caranya mengalahkan seorang yang bahkan kekuatannya jauh diatasku?. Aku hanya bisa mengulur waktu kematianku saja?. Heh.. bodoh..'

'kau bodoh Naruto..'

Pemuda pirang itu menatap kosong dengan senyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri ketika menatap kedua tangannya dengan pandangan kosong.

 **Naruto..**

'suara itu.. aku mendengar suara itu lagi..'

 **Naruto.. apa kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat?..**

'siapa itu?..' Batin Naruto bingung.

"siapa kau?.." ucap Naruto yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang kekosongan disekitarnya yang gelap itu.

 **Kau pasti akan bertemu denganku Naruto.. karena aku selalu bersamu.. tapi ku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat?, apa kau ingin mengalahkan Kokabiel itu?..**

Deg!

Jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak sementara ketika suara yang ntah dari mana itu membuatnya seakan mendapat sebuah harapan baginya untuk bisa menandingi Kokabiel yang kekuatanya jauh diatasnya itu.

Bahkan dalam pikirannya, sampai [Ittou Shura] pun tak dapat membunuh Kokabiel. mode'nya yang terbatas itu tak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan Kokabiel yang tanpa mode apapun. Lalu bagaimana jika Kokabiel menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya?, Naruto sendiri yang akan mati.

Entah itu setelah dia menggunakan [Ittou Shura] berkali-kali. Atau terbunuh oleh Kokabiel.

Maka dari itu..

"ya.. aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan Kokabiel itu.. dan untuk menyelesaikan tujuanku. Walaupun aku tak memiliki Mana ataupun Chakra,. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat.." ucap Naruto yakin yang terlihat dari tatapan tajamnya yang tak lagi kosong.

 **aku sangat mengerti dirimu Naruto.. ikuti suaraku..**

Tap! Tap!

Naruto hanya mengikuti asal suara itu yang semakin jelas karena keinginan kuatnya.

 **kemarilah Naruto..**

Berjalan. Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti asal suara itu yang berada di depannya karena semakin jelas di pendengarannya. Maupun hatinya yang ntah kenapa dia yakin untuk berjalan kedepan tanpa berhenti.

Sring!

Hingga terlihat cahaya kecil ditengah tempat gelap yang hampa itu. tapi seakan pemuda itu berjalan disebuah pijakan yang ntah apa itu tapi semua memang hitam gelap. Hanya cahaya kecil dihapannya yang semakin besar dan besar ketika Naruto semakin mendekatinya.

Sring!

Hingga cahaya itu bersinar terang dihadapan Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu menutup matanya karena silau cahaya itu.

Hingga Naruto membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah tempat yang serba putih yang keadaannya sama dengan sebelumnya.

Hanya saja dibawah pijakannya adalah air yang luasnya tak dapat dihitung. Sangat luas hingga seperti tak terbatas luasnya tempat putih dengan pijakan air itu.

Dan anehnya dia dapat berdiri diatas air itu tanpa tenggelam.

"Naruto.."

Sebuah suara masuk ke pendengaran pemuda pirang itu yang berasal dari belakangnya hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu berbalik ke belakang.

"kau, siapa?.. dan dimana aku?.." Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan datar menatap seorang dihadapannya saat ini.

"aku?,. kau sudah mengenalku Naruto.. dan kau saat ini berada dalam alam bawah sadarmu.. dengan kata lain tubuh aslimu ada diluar sana.." ucap seorang didepannya yang adalah seorang gadis cantik karena terdengar dari suaranya pun yang indah dan lembut.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"begitu ya.. tapi, aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.." ucap Naruto datar.

Namun gadis didepannya itu hanya tersenyum manis dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"kau lupa denganku?,. padahal kau sering menyentuhku, loh.." gadis itu tampak memasang wajah polos.

"a-apa?.. tidak mungkin!.. aku tak pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan siapapun. Kau jangan bercanda.." ucap Naruto datar dengan semburat merah tipis. Tapi tak terlihat karena ketenangannya.

"kau lupa?.. hah.. sudahlah Naruto,. lebih baik kau kembali dan mengalahkan Kokabiel.." ucap gadis itu dengan senyumnya.

"kau benar.. tapi, jangan-jangan kau adalah suara yang membimbingku kemari sebelumnya?.." tanya Naruto.  
"ya, itu aku.. kita akan membahasnya nanti.. sebaiknya kau cepat kalahkan Kokabiel itu sebelum gadis bernama Shion itu terbunuh olehnya.." gadis itu memperingati.

"iya aku tau.. tapi aku ingin tau siapa kau terlebih dahulu. Sebelum aku pergi dari sini.." ucap Naruto serius.

"baiklah.. aku adalah **yang tersegel**.. dan kau adalah Master'ku. Karena aku yang telah memilihmu, dan sampai ajalmu menjemput,.. aku selamanya adalah milikmu.. Master.." ucap gadis itu seraya merendahkan tubuhnya seperti seorang bawahan pada atasan.

Namun gadis itu bingung karena tak ada respon apapun dari pria pirang dihadapannya itu.

Sedangkan ekspresi wajah Naruto tertutup bayangan surainya.

Greb!

"berdirilah.."

Namun gadis itu langsung terkaget ketika sepasang tangan kekar memegang pundaknya seraya membuatnya berdiri. Pandangan gadis itu terangkat menatap wajah datar Naruto dengan bingung.

"adaapa master?,." Tanya gadis itu.

"jangan pernah kau merendahkan tubuhmu lagi seperti itu.. dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu.. aku tak suka kau melakukan kedua hal itu.." jawab Naruto yang posisinya masih sama. Bahkan wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi.

"tidak master.." ucap gadis itu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya manis disertai senyuman.

"tap-.."

"ssttt.. nanti saja kita bicarakan itu master. Aku tau apa yang kau maksutkan dari kata-katamu tadi.. tapi untuk saat ini kau harus focus pada pertarunganmu.. kau belum mati master,. Jadi bangkitlah dan kalahkan dia.." ucap gadis cantik itu memotong perkataan Naruto dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya yang menempel di bibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk memahami apa yang dikatakan gadis cantik itu.

"baiklah master, sekarang aku akan membuka segel yang menghalangi Konektifitas kita.. dengan begitu kita akan mudah untuk saling terhubung.. dan kau juga dapat menggunakan kekuatanku sesuka hatimu master.." ucap gadis itu yang memindahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto lembut.

"bagaimana caranya?,." Tanya Naruto.

"itu mudah.. kau tinggal pejamkan saja matamu dan berkonsentrasi master.." "

"baiklah.."

Sring!

Dengan begitu keduanya memejamkan mata mereka tanpa merubah posisinya. Hingga muncul cahaya putih dari kedua telapak tangan gadis itu yang saat ini menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto.

"selesai master.."

Perkataan gadis itu langsung membuat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang gadis yang tersenyum beberapa centi diwajahnya itu.

"aku merasa.. sesuatu merasuki tubuhku.." ucap Naruto bingung.

"itu karena sekarang energyku syncron denganmu. Dan masuk ketubuhmu master.. sekarang kau pergilah dan selesaikan pertarungan ini master.." ucap gadis itu dengan senyum manisnya.

" baiklah.. trimakasih.." balas Naruto.

Cup!

Sring!

Gadis itu memerah seketika ketika keningnya dikecup oleh Naruto dan menghilang meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

'berani sekali.. di-dia melakukan itu?.. dasar master.. sifatnya tak pernah berubah..' batin gadis cantik bersurai pirang diikat dibelakang kepalanya rapi dengan pakaian gaun putih itu sembari tersenyum mengingat Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Real World.

.

Greb!

"Kyaa!.." Shion berteriak ketika tiba-tiba pakaian belakangnya ditarik oleh seorang dari belakangnya dan dibawa keluar gua itu.

Brukk!

Tubuh Shion dijatuhkan di tanah dihadapan pria yang menariknya tadi.

Greb!

"tuan putri.. sebaiknya kau menyerah saja.. dan biarkan aku melanjutkan tugasku.." ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kokabiel yang telah menghancurkan Kekkai kunai Naruto. dan mencekik leher Shion yang saat ini terduduk.

"ti-tidak akan.. Ko-kabiel!.. dan bagaimana kau bisa menembus kekkai Naruto?!.."teriak Shion dengan susah payah.

"aku hanya mengikuti permainannya saja,. Sangat mudah untukku menghancurkan kekkai itu.. lihatlah kebelakangmu.." ucap Kokabiel yang melepas cekikannya dan kembali berdiri tegap.

"apa maksut-.. Na.. ruto.." gumam Shion ketika menatap jauh didepannya, tubuh seorang pria bersurai pirang tergeletak dengan tubuh atasnya tanpa busana karena efek serangan Kokabiel. dan di sebelahnya terdapat pedang besar dengan gagangnya yang tepat diatas telapak tangan pemuda yang telentang itu.

"dia sudah mati.. pahlawanmu sudah tiada. jadi berhentilah berharap kau akan menang putri.." Kokabiel ikut menatap tubuh Naruto datar sembari bersidekap dada.

"ti-tidak mungkin.. dia tak mungkin mati!.." Shion berteriak dengan air mata yang keluar dari iris ungu'nya itu.

"jadi sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu agar kau dapat bertemu dengannya dialam sana putri.." ucap Kokabiel yang menciptakan sebuah Light sword ditangan kanannya dan siap menusuk Shion yang terduduk dihadapannya membelakangi dirinya.

"hikss.. Naruto!.. bangunlah!.. kau tak akan mati disini kan!, kau berjanji padaku untuk menyelesaikan tugasmu!, kau berjanji melindungi desaku Naruto!.. hikss.. bangunlah Naruto!.." Teriak Shion dengan tangisannya.

Dia tak takut jika harus mati disini. Tapi jika Naruto yang mati, dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena ulahnya, Naruto harus menjadi korban. Lebih baik dia yang mati daripada orang lain yang berusaha sekuat tenaganya melindungi dirinya harus mati dihadapannya. Walaupun dirinya pun terancam kematian, tapi dia tak peduli. Batin Shion.

Asalkan suaranya dapat didengar oleh pemuda itu..

Asalkan pemuda itu bisa selamat..

Shion rela mati tanpa perlawanan hanya untuk membuat pemuda itu mendengarnya agar tetap hidup.

"matilah kau.. tuan putri.." ucap Kokabiel yang siap mengayunkan Light Swordnya untuk memenggal Shion yang saat ini memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima ajalnya sembari tangisannya terus terdengar.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Namun ayunan pedang cahaya milik kokabiel langsung terhenti ketika sebuah ledakan terjadi jauh didepannya hingga membuat gelombang angin dasyat yang menerpa dirinya dan Shion.

"apa yang terjadi?.." Tanya Kokabiel ntah pada siapa ketika dia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terdorong kebelakang akibat angin itu.

Begitupun Shion yang berusaha menahan tubuhnya dari gelombang angin itu seraya menatap sumber ledakan itu.

Dan ketika gelombang angin itu berhenti. Mata Shion menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada jauh didepannya itu begitupun Kokabiel.

"Naru-to.." gumam Shion.

Sedangkan kokabiel hanya menatap apa yang dilihatnya saat ini dengan pandangan tak percaya dan shok tanpa berkata apapun. Seakan lidahnya kelu untuk berkata.

Karena jauh didepan sana, terlihat Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan mengggenggam Saber. Dengan aura putih menguar dari tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

"pertarungan kita belum selesai Kokabiel.." ucap Naruto datar.

Tubuhnya saat ini bahkan mengalami perubahan. Dimana tubuh bertelanjang dadanya terdapat garis biru abstrak yang dimana pusat garis itu terletak di dada kirinya yang dimana garis itu tersambung ke pundak kiri, leher kirinya hingga ke seluruh tangan kirinya dipenuhi garis abstrak berwarna biru.

Dan membentuk sebuah gambar bulan sabit di punggung telapak tangan kirinya dari garis abstrak biru itu.

Bahkan luka ditubuhnya akibat dua tusukan Kokabiel dan serangan gilanya itu telah sembuh dan tak ada bekas luka sedikitpun.

Rambutnya pun berubah menjadi pirang lebih panjang dengan keadaan mencuat keatas semuanya.

Tapi satu hal yang mengejutkan bagi Kokabiel.

Aura putih yang dipancarkan Naruto adalah Mana.

.

"heh.. tak kusangka kau memiliki kekuatan sekuat ini.. apalagi kau bisa selamat dari salah satu serangan yang bahkan mampu menghancurkan sebuah desa itu.." ucap Kokabiel yang berjalan kedepan melewati Shion yang hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"aku pun tak menyangka akan hal itu.. tapi mari kita selesaikan urusan kita yang tertunda.. Kokabiel.." balas Naruto datar sembari ikut berjalan pelan ke arah Kokabiel.

Bats! Blarr!

Kokabiel mengembangkan sayap hitamnya sembari mengeluarkan aura biru muda yang berkobar liar ditubuhnya hingga membuat tanah dipijakannya hancur.

Blarr! Wuss!

Bagitupun Naruto yang membuat aura putih berkobar ditubuhnya semakin membara hingga membuat gelombang angin di sekitarnya dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Blarr! Blarr!

Keduanya langsung berlari saling mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua hingga membuat tanah pijakan mereka sebelumnya hancur.

Wuss!

Buagh!

Blarr!

Keduanya melakukan pukulan tangan kanan mereka bersamaan hingga kedua kepalan tangan itu saling berbenturan dan mengakibatkan gelombang kejut.

Sring! Wuss!

Naruto langsung mengayunkan Saber ditangan kirinya kearah kepala Kokabiel. namun dengan cepat Kokabiel melompat kebelakang hingga serangan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong.

Blarr!

Wuss!

Naruto yang tau serangannya gagal langsung mengejar Kokabiel yang tadi menghindar.

Sring! Sring!

Trank!

Kokabiel langsung menciptakan dua Light Sword di kedua tangannya dan menangkis serangan pedang Naruto.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Keduanya saling beradu serangan dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Dan terlihat keduanya seimbang dalam hal kecepatan maupun power yang mereka miliki.

Trank!

Pyarr! Pyarr!

Namun naas untuk Kokabiel, Karena pedangnya langsung hancur menjadi partikel ketika menahan serangan pedang Naruto.

Sringg!

Wuss!

Naruto yang tau pedang cahaya Kokabiel hancur langsung menebas secara horizontal dari kiri kekanan 360 derajat. Namun Kokabiel yang juga memiliki reflek yang bagus langsung melompat keudara dan melayang menggunakan sayapnya.

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Seketika itu langsung Kokabiel menciptakan lima Light Spear seukuran tubuh manusia disekitarnya dan langsung melesat kearah Naruto dibawahnya.

Wuss!

Pyarr! Pyarr!

Naruto langsung menebas tombak cahaya itu hingga pecah menjadi partikel cahaya.

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Blarr! Blarr! Sring!

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya hingga membuat sisa tombak cahaya itu hanya mengenai tanah pijakannya saja.

Wuss!

Sring!

Kokabiel yang kaget ketika Naruto muncul dibelakangnya dengan mengayunkan Saber kearahnya, langsung terbang menjauh dengan cepat hingga membuat tebasan Naruto kembali mengenai udara kosong.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat ditanah memandang datar Kokabiel yang melayang 10 meter diudara didepannya.

"tunjukkan padaku kekuatanmu itu Naruto!.." ucap Kokabiel yang kembali menciptakan dua pedang cahaya di kedua tangannya.

Namun Naruto tak merespon kata-kata Kokabiel. dia bergumam..

 **[Ex Dash]**

Blarr!

Seketika itu pula Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan bekas pijakannya yang hancur dan terlihat dengan mata telanjang kecepatan Naruto yang masih dapat dilihat kokabiel yang tampak terkejut.

Dimana Naruto saat ini telah berada di depannya dengan ayunan pedangnya yang akan membelah Kokabiel.

trank!

Namun sayang serangan Naruto yang akurat itu masih ditahan oleh pedang cahaya milik Kokabiel.

Wuss!

Kokabiel terbang menghindar dari Naruto ketika tau jika Naruto bisa melayang diudara seperti yang lainnya. Bahkan kecepatan pemuda pirang itu diatas normal dalam hal terbang. Batin Kokabiel.

Sring!

Kembali Kokabiel dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang tampak sudah berada tepat disampingnya yang saat ini terbang itu.

Wuss!

Pyarr!

Kembali ayunan pedang milik Naruto ditahan oleh Kokabiel yang langsung kedua pedangnya pecah menjadi partikel cahaya.

Wuss!

Trank!

Tak mau memberi kesempatan bagi Kokabiel, Naruto kembali mengayunkan Saber secara vertical. Namun masih mampu ditahan oleh sepasang sayapnya yang mengeras bagaikan baja itu.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Ketika itu pula Kokabiel langsung meluncur dengan keras kembali ke tanah dengan pepohonan itu karena tebasan Naruto.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat jatuhnya kokabiel dan menatap kepulan debu itu dengan datar.

"heh.. ku akui kau memang pantas untuk menjadi lawanku Naruto.. dengan kekuatanmu itu kau dapat mengimbangiku. Bahkan kau dapat menyudutkanku seperti ini.."

Dipendengaran Naruto, seorang pria berucap dari arah kepulan debu itu. dan terlihatlah Kokabiel yang baru bangkit.

Sedangkan Naruto menajamkan matanya menatap pria bersayap itu.

"baiklah Naruto, saatnya kita akhiri ini dengan seluruh kemampuan yang kita miliki.." ucap Kokabiel yang tampak menyeringai.

"HAAAA!.." teriak Kokabiel setelah sebelumnya menggunakan Blood seal dan mengoleskannya pada telapak tangannya kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya.

 **[True Form: Kuroi Kegawa]!**

Blarr!

Kembali Kokabiel mengeluarkan aura gilanya hingga seluruh mana dalam tubuhnya meningkat drastic dengan aura biru muda yang sebelumnya, kini berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman yang berkobar liar disekitar tubuhnya.

Bahkan tanah disekitarnya hancur dan batuan-batuan tanah disekitarnya terangkat dan hancur karena efek kekuatannya yang meningkat itu.

Sring!

Blarr!

Hingga cahaya ungu dari aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu berubah menjadi sangat terang hingga membuat Naruto yang melihatnya dari kejauhan harus menutup matanya. Dan ledakan terjadi ditempat Kokabiel itu.

Wuss!

Hingga beberapa saat, Naruto dapat melihat perubahan apa yang terjadi pada Kokabiel saat ini. membuat pemuda pirang itu menatap tajam Kokabiel.

"HAHAHA.. dengan ini kau akan menggunakan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk melawanku Naruto!.. keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu.." ucap Kokabiel dengan seringai kejamnya saat ini.

Karena saat ini pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap serius perubahan yang terjadi pada Kokabiel. terlihat dari tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada lebih kekar dari sebelumnya serta lebih besar sekitar dua meter dengan kulit tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi kehitaman disertai dengan sayapnya yang kembali utuh namun lebih terlihat tak teratur dan menyeramkan.

Wajahnya pun juga terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata merah, telinga runcing dan sepasang tanduk mengarah kedepan dikepalanya. Giginya pun terlihat menjadi runcing.

Tangannya yang terlihat lebih kekar itu memiliki kuku jari yang lebih panjang dan runcing sekitar 5 cm. terdapat ekor dibelakangnya seperti ekor singa. Namun ujungnya runcing.

"jadi itu wujud terkuatmu Kokabiel.. baiklah. Kuturuti kemauanmu Kokabiel!.."

"HAAAA!..." berbeda dengan Kokabiel, Naruto mempererat kepalan tangannya dengan berkonsentrasi pada Mana yang tersuplay dalam tubuhnya.

Blarr!

Wuss!

Tubuhnya kembali terselimuti aura putih yang berkobar semakin liar dengan Saber yang tiba-tiba menjadi bercahaya putih terang. Garis bulan sabit di punggung telapak tangannya berwarna biru menjadi menyala terang dan terus tersambung ke semua garis abstrak di lengan kirinya, pundak leher kiri dan dada kirinya. Semua garis abstrak itu menyala terang.

Tanah di sekitarnya pun hancur karena ledakan Mana Naruto yang juga meningkat drastic dengan batuan dan tanah disekitarnya yang juga terangkat dan hancur diudara.

Wuss! wuss!

Wuss! wuss!

Aura Naruto dan Kokabiel yang berkobar liar dan menghempaskan apapun disekitarnya. Tatapan mereka saling beradu dengan kekuatan mereka berdua yang meningkat drastic.

Sring! Sring!

Blarr! Blarr!

Keduanya menghilang dari tempatnya secara bersamaan dengan meninggalkan tanah pijakan mereka yang hancur.

Wuss! wuss!

Trank!

Keduanya muncul diudara dengan Kokabiel dengan sayapnya dan Naruto dengan [Ex Dash] miliknya dan saling beradu senjata mereka dengan Naruto menggunakan Saber dan Kokabiel dengan Black Claws miliknya.

Wuss! wuss!

Trank!

Keduanya kembali menghilang dan muncul diudara tempat yang berbeda. Dengan percikan api hasil senjata mereka yang menghiasi gelapnya malam ini.

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Bagaikan kilat dimalam hari. Gerakan mereka tak terlihat, hanya terlihat cahaya putih dan ungu gelap yang terbang berbenturan terbang dengan cepat diudara dan menciptakan gelombang kejut disetiap serangan mereka.

Sring! Sring!

"haa!.."

Trank!

Wuss!

Naruto mengayunkan Saber dengan kuat membuat Kokabiel menahannya dengan cakarnya. Namun Tenaga Kokabiel kalah dan langsung terdorong meluncur jatuh.

Blarr!

Ledakan tercipta ketika tubuh kokabiel menabrak tanah itu.

 **[Steel Feathers]**

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Naruto yang turun secara perlahan, dikejutkan dengan ratusan bulu baja yang melesat kearahnya.

Dass! Dass! Dass! Dass! Dass!

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menghindarinya seperti berpijak pada permkaan tanah. Padahal dirinya berlari diudara dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari serangan Kokabiel itu.

Tak mau terus menghindari serangan Kokabiel, Naruto melakukan kuda-kudanya diudara dan memposisikan Saber ditangan kirinya disisi kanannya sembari merendah.

Sring!

 **[Saber art: Cyclone Slash]**

Tebasan silang dilakukan dengan cepat dengan keadaanya yang melayang diudara. Dan dengan itu, sebuah pusaran angin disertai dengan tebasan bulan sabit kecil didalamnya yang berputar liar dalam pusaran angin 5 meter itu.

Wuss!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Ratusan bulu baja yang masih terus meluncur dari bawah itu langsung terpental kesegala arah karena pusaran angin setinggi 5 meter dari udara yang turun kearah Kokabiel yang melakukan serangan bulu baja itu.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Kokabiel kembali terbang menjauh dari lintasan serangan Naruto. dan ledakan disertai gelombang angin tercipta ketika pusaran angin itu telah jatuh ke tanah.

Tap!

Naruto mendarat dan berdiri diatas dahan pohon menatap Kokabiel yang melayang diudara diatasnya.

"jadi begitu.. kau tidak menggunakan tehnik sihir terbang diudara,. Melainkan kau menggunakan tehnik berjalan diudara.. itu cukup menjelaskan kenapa kau tak bisa melayang diudara selagi diam.. kau manarik Naruto.." puji Kokabiel sembari bersidekap dada.

"hebat, kau pun bisa membaca gerakanku itu dengan mata telanjang Kokabiel.. tapi cukup sampai disini kita bermain-mainnya Kokabiel.." balas Naruto datar.

"heh.. begitu ya.. baiklah kita akhiri ini.. jika kau menang, maka maka terimalah hadiah dariku Naruto. namun jika sebaliknya, pedangmu itu akan jadi milikku.." ucap Kokabiel seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya keudara dan tangan kanannya kedepan. Dengan aura ungu gelapnya semakin membesar.

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

SRING!

Disekitar Kokabiel muncul ratusan tombak cahaya yang jumlahnya ribuan. Seluruh tombak cahaya itu bagaikan cahaya yang melayang diangit malam ini. bahkan sebuah tombak cahaya seukuran dua kali gedung raksasa seukuran 30 meter diatas Naruto yang saat ini hanya menatap datar keatas.

'hahh.. Saber, jika kau mendengarku.. aku hanya ingin kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu padaku..' batin Naruto.

Sring!

Seketika itu pula, Saber kembali bersinar putih semakin terang. Muncul aura putih yang menyelimuti Saber. Yang lama kelamaan menjadi semakin membara.

Blarr!

Kembali Naruto mengeluarkan aura putihnya semakin besar hingga 2x lipat dari sebelumnya. Hingga pohon pijakannya hancur dan terpental kesembarang arah. Hingga membuatnya turun dan berpijak pada tanah dibawahnya. Bergitupun pohon lain disekitarnya dan tanah yang juga hancur.

Naruto membuat kuda-kuda kanan depan dengan kuat, dan memposisikan Saber disisi kirinya hingga ujung bilah tajamnya lurus kebelakang walaupun digenggam biasa.

Sring! Blarr!

Aura dari Naruto dan Saber semakin menggila. Hingga membuat udara semakin sesak dengan tanah disekitarnya menjadi luluh lantak.

"HAHAHA.. kita akhiri ini Naruto!.." teriak Kokabiel.

 **[Immense Based: Limited Spear of Light]**

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Wuss!

Kokabiel menurunkan tangan kirinya kebawah kearah Naruto. seketika itu pula, seluruh Light spear berukuran 2 meter itu jatuh meluncur menghujani wilayah Naruto hingga radius 2 km. begitupun tombak cahaya berukuran 30 meter itu yang ikut jatuh kearah Naruto disaat terakhir.

"HAAA!.." tak mau mati terkena serangan gila Kokabiel, Naruto berteriak seraya berkata..

 **[Saber art: Ex Halfmoon Slash]**

Sring! Wusss!

Naruto yang langsung mengayunkan pedangnya horizontal dari kiri ke kanan 180 drajat dengan cepat bersamaan dengan warna biru di garis abstrak ditubuh kirinya yang semakin bersinar terang dengan aura yang menggila. dan muncul sebuah tebasan setengah bulan raksasa dengan lebar 500 meter yang melesat menuju ke arah Kokabiel dan serangannya itu.

dua serangan gila penghancur masal dari langit dan bumi itu saling mengikis jarak diantara keduanya. Hingga dilangit malam ini cahaya bersinar terang akibat kedua serangan penghancur masal itu dilangit.

Sring! Wuss! wuss! wuss! wuss! wuss!

Blaaarrrr!

Ledakan besar tercipta dilangit malam itu ketika ribuan serangan Kokabiel yang mengarah pada Naruto terbabat habis oleh serangan Naruto. Ex Halfmoon Slash yang tinggal separuh itu terus meluncur kearah Light spear berukuran 30 meter milik Kokabiel.

Wuss! wuss!

Blaaarrrr!

Kembali ledakan kedua tercipta dilangit malam itu hingga membuat getaran dengan radius beberapa kilo meter dengan angin gelombang kejut yang menyebar kemana-mana.

"haha.. bagaimana dengan ini Naruto!.." teriak Kokabiel yang di telapak tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke bawah itu terlihat lingkaran sihir raksasa seukuran 5 meter berwarna ungu.

 **[Gravity Ball]**

Wuss!

Hingga sebuah bola energy ungu kehitaman meluncur dari lingkaran sihir itu dan mengarah pada Naruto yang masih membelakangi Kokabiel dengan posisi kuda kuda setelah putarannya tadi.

Wuss!

Bola dari langit itu semakin membesar dengan segalanya tertarik kearah bola gelap itu hingga apapun hancur jika terkena bola itu. seperti pepohonan udara bahkan awan pun ikut tertarik bola gelap itu yang meluncur kearah Naruto.

Namun tanpa merubah posisinya, Naruto menyeringai.

Sring!

Aura diseluruh tubuhnya dan Saber kembali membara dan seluruh aura itu mengalir pada Saber hingga pedang itu kembali mengeluarkan aura putih yang berkobar hingga sekitar 3 meter.

Sring!

Wusssss!

Dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya dengan mengayunkan Saber dari kanan ke kiri secara horizontal mengarah ke udara ke serangan Kokabiel. hingga kembali muncul tebasan setengah bulan berdiameter 250 m yang langsung meluncur terbang mengikis jarak antara bola gelap itu.

 **BLAAARRRRR!**

Dua serangan gila itu meledak dilangit malam ini. hingga malam yang gelap ini bagaikan siang hari karena ledakan besar dilangit malam itu. dengan gelombang kejut menyebar luas dengan sisa pohon, batu dan tanah yang terserap sebelumnya terpental kemana-mana.

Namun Kokabiel harus tersenyum puas melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya saat ini.

Wusss!

Sebuah tebasan setengah bulan berdiameter 25 meter mengarah padanya dengan cepat. Dimana ternyata serangan Naruto masih tersisa dan meluncur kearahnya membelah langit malam bercahaya itu.

Craassss!

Hingga Kokabiel hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang berada jauh dibawahnya itu dengan senyuman puas dengan darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

Wusss!

Sring! Prass!

Hingga sisa serangan Ex Halfmoon Slash itu meluncur ke angkasa membelah langit malam hingga beberapa meter dari tubuh Kokabiel itu, dan menghilang dengan pecah menjadi partikel cahaya dimalam ini.

.

.

Wusss!

Brukk!

Hingga tubuh Kokabiel yang tersisa bagian atasnya saja itu jatuh ke tanah lima meter didepan Naruto dan dengan keras menabrak batuan dibawahnya. Dimana tanah area pertarungan mereka berdua telah menjadi gersang dengan kehancuran dimana-mana.

"hahh.. hahh.." Naruto terduduk dengan lutut kaki kanannya seraya bertumpu pada Saber. Sembari mengatur nafasnya yang berat dengan jantungnya yang seakan sulit untuk bernafas. Menatap tubuh Kokabiel didepannya itu.

"chough!,.. hah.. hah.. selamat Naruto.. ka-u telah menunjukkan bah-wa dirimu memang mampu.. aku sa-lut pa-damu.. walau dengan keterbata-sanmu, kau mampu menandingiku hingga seperti ini.." ucap Kokabiel dengan lemah seraya menatap langit malam. Dimana sayapnya juga telah hancur menyisakan potongan beberapa bagian.

"hah.. hah.. tidak Kokabiel,. kau lah yang terkuat. Lagi pula aku menjadi semakin kuat, itu juga karenamu.. karena tekat kuat untuk melampauimu Kokabiel.." balas Naruto.

"heh.. tidak Naru-to.. ku akui kau memang layak mengemban beban berat sebagai pemimpin.. tidak, sebagai acuan umat manusia untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk bersama me-lawan para raksasa itu.. dengan begini, tugasku telah selesai.. " kembali Kokabiel berucap. Darah menggenang dibawah Kokabiel seperti air yang digunakan oleh pria bersurai hitam itu yang telah kembali normal itu untuk telentang.

"hoi, oji-san,. Kau jangan mati dulu bodoh!,. apa yang kau panggil itu?, dan lagi jika dia bangkit entah apa nasip dunia ini bodoh!.." terlihat raut wajah Naruto yang kesal untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Kokabiel.

"heh.. sisanya kau yang urus bodoh.. chought!.. dan terimalah hadiah dariku bocah.." balas Kokabiel sembari terbatuk darah.

Sring!

Dengan itu sebuah lingkaran sihir ungu kehitaman muncul dibawah Kokabiel yang semakin besar. dan cahaya bersinar dari tubuh Kokabiel.

"dasar bodoh.. apa lagi ini.." gerutu Naruto dengan wajah datarnya menatap apa yang dilakukan Kokabiel. karena saat ini tubuhnya kembali seperti semula. Dan semua tenaganya telah habis.

Sring!

 **Groarrr!**

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Shion side.

.

Sring!

 **Groarr!**

Blarr!

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari gua tempat Shion berada. Dimana Shion yang sebelumnya terpaku dan diam membeku menatap pertarungan gila Naruto dengan Kokabiel dari kejauhan itu. karena serangan cahaya terang raksasa yang dapat dilihatnya meluncur keangkasa membuatnya terpaku.

Dan ketika mendengar raungan dari belakangnya yang terduduk itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan berbalik menatap apa yang ada dibelakangnya.

Dan terlihatlah seekor Dragon berukuran 7 meter. Dengan sepasang tanduk dikepalanya yang bercabang bagai ranting pohon. Bagian tubuhnya terlapis sisik tebal dan juga dedaunan orange termasuk di tanduknya itu.

Begitupun sepasang sayapnya yang juga terlapis daun dan sisik. Memiliki empat kaki dan ekor panjang yang juga terlapis sisik dan daun.

"i-itu.. **Autumn Dragon**.. sang legenda dari Wood village.." gumam Shion yang menatap takjub naga yang berdiri diatas bukit dibelakang gua itu. menatap Shion dengan gagahnya.

 **"Wahai putri.. ada apa kau memanggilku?.."**

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Groarr!

Muncul makhluk hitam bertanduk yang memiliki bulu di lehernya disertai sepasang tanduk besar yang melengkung kedepan dengan mata berwarna merah.

Sayap hitamnya yang mengerikan terlihat bersar dengan tubuh kekar disertai dengan empat kakinya yang berkuku tajam. Ekornya yang seperti ekor singa dengan ujung lancip dengan ukuran makhluk itu adalah Huge. 20 meter.

"sial.. ternyata ini makhluk yang bersemayam dalam diri Kokabiel.. seekor **Magical beast: Black Manticore** dengan tingkat bahaya Huge.. pantas saja kekuatan Kokabiel sangat kuat hingga rank SS.. setara dengan seorang Legenda.." gumam Naruto yang telah berjarak 10 meter dari Manticore itu karena kemunculan makhluk itu membuat gelombang kejut yang membuanya terlempar kebelakang.

 **Groarrr!**

Manticore itu meraung keras dimalam hari itu. menatap nyalang pada Naruto yang sangat kecil dipandangannya.

Sring!

Wuss! wuss!

Blarr!

Manticore itu menciptakan Gravity Ball dari mulutnya yang langsung menembakkannya pada Naruto. namun dengan susah payah Naruto melompat kesamping untuk menghindarinya dengan sisa tenaganya.

"hah.. hah.. kuso.. tubuhku lemas.. apa ini karena kekuatan yang kugunakan sebelumnya?,. tapi aku harus melawannya.. jika ini yang dimaksut hadiah dari Kokabiel.." gumam Naruto yang berdiri dengan sekuat tenaganya dan menggenggam Saber.

Sring!

Kembali Manticore itu mengumpulkan energy dimulutnya hingga tampak bersinar gelap dan siap ditembakkan kembali kearah Naruto.

Syusss!

Jlebb!

Brakk!

 **Groarrr!**

Namun baru saja makhluk itu akan menembakkan sesuatu dalam mulutnya, sebuah anak panah hitam melesat dari samping dengan sangat cepat dengan aura hitam di anak anah itu. yang langsung menembus kaki kanan Manticore hingga makhluk itu terjungkal kesamping kanannya sembari meraung keras karena kakinya yang berlubang itu.

'apa itu?..' batin Naruto datar ketika sebelumnya dia berusaha sekuat Tenaga akan menghindari serangan Manticore.

"NARUTO/NARUTO-SAN!.."

Namun di perhatian Naruto teralihkan ketika melihat siapa yang datang membantunya barusan. Karena terlihatlah Elen dan Tygre yang terbang kearahnya menggunakan Magic [Fly].

Tap! Tap!

Keduanya mendarat disamping kiri Naruto.

Greb!

Seketika itu pula Elen langsung memeluk Naruto erat karena rasa khawatirnya.

"Elen?, kenapa kau bisa kesini?.. bukankah kalian harus melindungi desa?." Tanya Naruto datar yang hanya diam dengan keadaannya yang terduduk bertumpu pada lutut kanannya itu.

"BAKA!.. aku kemari karena ingin membantumu.. desa sudah aman. Hanya tersisa Wish yang akan menghabisi Fire dragon itu.. dan aku memutuskan langsung kemari untuk membantumu, baka.." ucap Elen dengan wajah cemas.

"Elen-san benar.. kami kemari karena desa sudah aman. Dan kami tau dimana posisimu dari serangan cahaya dilangit berbentuk setengah bulan itu.. yang kami tau jika itu adalah tehnikmu waktu membantu Elen sebelumnya.." balas Tygre dengan senyum.

"kalian.." gumam Naruto.

"kau baik-baik saja kan baka?.." Tanya Elen setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"hm.." jawab Naruto.

 **Groarrr!**

Raungan Manticore mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menatap makhluk itu yang kembali berdiri dengan kaki kanannya yang pincang.

"sudahlah Naruto-san.. sampai sini, biar aku yang urus makhluk itu.." ucap Tygre yang menghentikan Naruto ketika ingin berdiri dan kembali bertarung. Tygre maju ke depan.

"heh.. terserah kau saja.." balas Naruto yang saat ini di damping Elen disampingnya yang menopang Naruto.

Dengan begitu, Tygre langsung mengarahkan Black Bow miliknya ke arah Manticore yang mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

Sring!

"kau mau kemana?, walaupun kau unggul diudara, tapi tak ada yang bisa lolos dari anak panahku.." gumam Tygre ketika menciptakan anak panah yang terkompres dari Mana'nya hingga membentuk tiga anak panah berwarna hitam.

 **Groarr!**

Sring!

Wuss!

Manticore yang melayang dilangit itu menembakkan kembali Gravity Ball dari atas sana yang langsung menuju kea rah ketiga orang itu.

 **[Black Bow: Triple Shot]**

Gumam Tygre yang langsung melepaskan ketiga anak panahnya bersamaan. Namun posisi lesatannya berbeda. Karena satu anak panah menuju ke arah serangan Manticore dan sisanya menuju ke arah kedua sayap makhluk itu dengan aura hitam pada setiap anak panah milik Tygre.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Wuss!

Blarr!

Serangan Gravity Ball milik Mantiore hancur bersamaan dengan serangan Tygre.

Jrass! Jrass!

 **Groarr!**

Sementara sisa anak panah lainnya memotong langsung sayap milik Manticore hingga makhluk itu meluncur jatuh ketanah.

"belum selesai bodoh.." ucap Tygre.

 **[Black Bow: Charged Shot]**

Syuss!

Tygre menembakkan sebuah anak panah yang berlapis aura hitam. Namun lesatannya lebih cepat dengan aura itu memanjang seperti tombak yang melesat kearah Manticore yang dalam posisi meluncur jatuh itu..

Jlebb! Jrass!

 **Groarr!**

Dengan sangat tepat, anak panah itu mengenai tepat jantung Manticore hingga menembus tubuh raksasa manticore itu hingga makhluk itu meraung keras untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Tubuh tak bernyawa Manticore terjatuh menabrak tanah hingga gelombang angin kecil tercipta akibat tubuh raksasanya yang menabrak tanah itu.

'serangan bidikan panahnya sangat tepat dan akurat walaupun jaraknya dari sini sangat lah jauh.. tak heran jika dia disebut sebagai **Marster Marksman** disini..' batin Naruto datar.

"kau berhasil Tygre-san!.. kau bisa membunuh makhluk itu dari jarak sejauh ini.." ucap Elen kagum.

"hehe.. trimakasih Elen-san.. ta-"

Groarr! Groarr! Groarr!

Groarr! Groarr! Groarr!

Namun baru saja mereka dalam keadaan senang, perkataan Tygre harus terpotong ketika puluhan Dragon dengan banyak jenis yang berbeda datang pada mereka dengan terbang dari arah depan, dan kanan mereka.

Bahkan monster seperti Minotaur, goblin dan sejenisnya ikut datang menghampiri.

"Naruto, bagiamana ini.. banyak Dragon dan monster lain yang datang menghampiri.." ucap Elen bingung yang saat ini memapah Naruto.

"apa kita harus melawan mereka Naruto-san?.. aku masih sanggup jika menghabisi para monster itu. tapi untuk para Naga dengan berbagai ukuran itu, aku tidak yakin bisa menghabisi mereka semua.." Tygre yang berada disisi kanan Naruto ikut berbicara.

"kau benar.. walaupun kita bisa menghabisi mereka semua, tapi para Dragon lain pasti akan berdatangan.. dan itu tak aka nada habisnya." Balas Naruto datar.

"berarti kita harus pergi dari sini Naruto.. tak ada pilihan lain selain itu.." ucap Elen disisi kiri Naruto.

"tidak.. walaupun kita kabur dari sini, mereka akan mengikuti.. dan desa tempat tujuan kita yang malah akan hancur.. hanya ada satu cara.." jelas Naruto.

"katakan Naruto-san.." Tygre serius. Bersama Elen yang tampak merasa tak nyaman.

"aku akan memancing mereka ketempat lain dan menahan mereka.. sementara kalian susul Shion di **Valley of the Eclipse ..** Tygre-san pasti tau tempat itu.." perintah Naruto serius.

"TIDAK!.. aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi baka!.. aku tak mau sampai kau kenapa-napa!.." Elen tak terima dengan menahan lengan Naruto yang seperti ingin pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Elen-san benar.. kita hadapi mereka bersama Naruto-san.. cukup pengorbananmu demi mengalahkan Kokabiel itu.. lebih baik bersama daripada sendiri.." timpal Tygre.

"terserah kalian.." dengan begitu, Naruto berjalan tertatih kedepan berniat melawan puluhan musuh yang baru tiba dengan ukuran yang bukan main-main itu.

Wuss!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Groarr! Groarr!

Namun ketika puluhan makhluk raksasa itu beberapa meter lagi mendekati mereka, sebuah gelombang angin pemotong raksasa dari samping kiri mereka bertiga. Langsung menyapu bagaikan gulungan pusaran angin raksasa yang membuat semua monster itu tercincang habis. dengan para Naga yang tersisa sepuluh ekor karena ukurannya yang Huge itu.

Wuss!

" **kalian tak apa-apa?.."** ucap seekor Dragon berukuran Huge yang memiliki tubuh paling panjang bewarna putih.

"Wish!.." teriak Elen senang karena kedatangan Wish tepat waktu.

Begitupun Tygre yang juga menatap Wish dengan senyum. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menatap datar para Dragon yang tersisa.

"tenanglah Naruto-san.. biar aku yang menghabisi mereka.." ucap Wish yang tau jalan pikiran pemuda pirang itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menatap datar Wish melalui ekor matanya karena posisi Wish yang tadi mendarat di samping kiri Elen. Lalu White Shenlong itu kembali terbang kedepan.

Wuss!

Groarr!

 **Groarr!**

Sepuluh Dragon melawan seekor Legend Dragon yang terbang dilangit malam ini.

Wuss! wuss! wuss!

Kedua kubu langsung terbang mengikis jarak antara mereka. dan langsung kesepuluh Dragon itu menyemburkan Fire Element, Water Element secara bersamaan kearah Wish.

Namun tak mau terkena serangan itu, Wish meliukkan tubuhnya untuk terbang menghindar dan bermanufer diudara.

 **Groarr!**

Blass! Blass! Blass! Blass! Blass!

Sembari terbang menghindar, Wish menembakan misil angin yang berputar bagai bor dari mulutnya yang langsung mengenai tepat lima naga yang tak sempat menghindar hingga menembus tubuh mereka dan jatuh ditanah.

Groarr!

Bruss!

Namun Wish yang tanpa sadar beberap dragon yang berhasil menghindar, berada dibelakangnya dan menembakkan Fire Element yang langsung mengenai tubuh bagian bawah Wish.

 **Groarr!**

Namun sebuah gelar Legend bukanlah gelar biasa untuk keturunan Wish. Karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang kuat dan sisiknya yang bagaikan berlian itu membuatnya tak terkena luka parah.

Wish terbang menghindar ketika dia di apit dari segala sisi oleh kelima Dragon sisanya.

 **Groarr!**

Sring!

Brusss!

Ketika semua naga itu kembali menyerang bersamaan pada Wish yang terbang menjauh itu, sebuah medan gaya terlihat menahan serangan para naga itu hingga membuat Wish berhasil lolos.

 **Groarr!**

Hingga terlihatlah seekor Autumn Dragon di belakang Naruto, Elen dan Tygre yang ternyata telah membantu Wish. Naga itu mendarat di belakang mereka bertiga.

"apa kalian tak apa-apa?.. maaf aku datang terlambat.." ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang berada diatas kepala Autumn Dragon dengan menggunakan tanduknya sebagai pegangan.

"Shion-sama.. anda baik-baik saja?.." ucap Tygre yang khawatir pada Shion.

Begitupun Elen yang tampak kembali meminjamkan pundaknya menopang Naruto.

" **kalian cepatlah naik.. aku akan mengantarkan kalian kembali ke desa dengan cepat setelah menghabisi mereka.. dan kau gadis bersurai putih, cepat panggil Mount'mu kembali. kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi.."** perintah Autumn Dragon itu yang langsung disetujui keempat orang itu.

Tygre menaiki Autumn bersama Shion sedangkan Elen bersama Naruto menaiki Wish.

Groarr!

Saat kedua Legend dragon itu terbang pergi, kelima Dragon sisanya itu mengikuti. Namun Autumn tak tinggal diam. Dia bermanufer dengan terbang mundur dan terlihat dikedua irisnya yang bersinar hijau.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

GROOARRR!

Dengan mudah kelima naga itu tubuhnya terlilit oleh tanaman yang muncul dari tanah dibawah mereka dan langsung puluhan batang pohon runcing menusuk mereka yang tumbuh dari tanah pula. Hingga membuat mereka tewas seketika.

Mereka kembali terbang melanjutkan perjalanan menuju desa dengan berlatarkan cahaya sinar matahari dini hari yang baru keluar menggantikan bulan dimalam hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

 **.**

Ending: **River** by tatsuya ishii.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** huft.. chap terpanjang yang pernah kyo buat. Dan ini special buat semua yang udah nunggu lama karena keterlambatan update.. yang tidak ya no problem..

Bagaimana di chap ini? ancur kah?.. maaf jika sangat buruk untuk penutupan ini. jika ada yang serasa kurang soal penjelasannya, mungkin chap depan akan terlihat bagian mananya yang kurang.

Dan untuk chap ini kyo mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam hal apapun. Karena kesibukan dan efek hal ekstream kyo di real world. Jadi Kyo gk sempet baca ulang. Jadi mungkin banyak sekali kesalahan disini. Kyo mohon maaf.

Dan tugas kalian para readers yang mengoreksi dan berkomentar apa kesalahan Kyo. Jadi Kyo mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua kesalahan.

Seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan para Dragon atau makhluk lain yang ada, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana wujudnya di album fb kyo agar lebih mengena feellnya. Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.** Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis. :-)

See you next time!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 11: Stalker..**


	11. Chapter 11

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Stalker..

.

Opening Song: **Hero's Come Back!** By nobodyknows.

.

.

.

Keempat orang dengan dua bergender perempuan dan dua lainnya laki-laki. Sedang menaiki Dragon dengan keadaan sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan.

Dimana seorang gadis bersurai putih seputih awan menaiki seekor White Shenlong Dragon dengan duduk dipunggung Dragon itu bersama seorang pria pirang yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya dimana pria itu sedang mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada perut gadis bersurai putih yang tampak cemas itu.

Sedankan pria bersurai merah dan gadis bersurai pirang pucat duduk di kepala Autumn Dragon di kanan dan kiri dengan kedua tanduk Autumn sebagai pegangan mereka berdua. Memandang khawatir pemuda pirang yang terlihat pucat sembari bersandar di pundak gadis bersurai putih itu.

"bagaimana keadaan Naruto-san?, kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjadi drop seperti itu.." Tanya gadis bersurai pirang pucat.

Kedua Naga itu terbang bersamaan dengan Autumn dragon disisi kiri dan Wish disisi kanan.

"aku juga tak tau Shion-hime.. padahal aku rasa dia hanya kehabisan tenaga tadi di pertempuran terakhirnya. Tapi kenapa efeknya semakin parah saat ini?.." jawab gadis bersurai putih yang tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kekar Naruto.

"Wish, apa kau tau kenapa Naruto seperti ini?.. mungkin kalian bangsa Naga tau. secara kalian memang memiliki pengetahuan lebih luas ketimbang kami.." tanya Tygre.

" **menurutku, Naruto-san sedang mengalami efek negative dari kekuatannya.. karena jika dilihat, pemuda itu tiba-tiba tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya selepas kita pergi dari tempat itu.."** jawab Wish.

" **apa yang dikatakan Wish benar. dia terkena efek kekuatannya.. dan dari yang ku lihat, seluruh sel ototnya putus karena kekuatan dasyat yang digunakannya pertama kali dan paksaan pada batas tubuhnya itu.."** jawab Autumn Dragon yang kedua matanya saat ini bersinar hijau seperti menschen tubuh Naruto. dan dia tau nama Wish usai Wish sebelumnya memperkenalkan diri.

"apa!.. lalu bagaimana?, apakah Naruto bisa pulih kembali?.." tanya Elen yang tampak Khawatir.

"jika itu tergantung pada tubuhnya sendiri.. karena setiap orang memiliki ketahanan tubuhnya masing-masing. Tentusaja dengan bantuan obat dan penyembuhan.." jelas Autumn. Yang iris matanya kembali normal.

"apakah kau bisa menyembuhkannya?, aku mohon padamu.. bukankah kau Legend Dragon dari desa itu.." Tanya Elen.

"kita lihat saja nanti nona.. dan sebaiknya kita harus cepat sampai desa.." jawab Autumn.

Dengan begitu semua menyetujuinya dan dengan cepat, kedua Naga itu terbang membelah langit dini hari itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Wood Village.

.

Desa Wood yang saat ini baru selesai menghadapi kehancuran mereka, sedang sibuk mengurus mayat para Knight yang gugur. Begitupun dengan para pemberontak yang masih hidup, mereka ditanahan untuk diintrogasi nanti setelah keadaan benar-benar tenang.

Karena saat ini seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang sedang memberikan arahan untuk para Knight untuk melakukan tugasnya masing-masing di tengah desa itu.

"dimana mereka?.. lama sekali, aku harap mereka berhasil dan kembali kesini dengan selamat.." gumam gadis bersurai pirang itu.

"anda tenang saja Asia-hime, disana ada Naruto-san yang pasti bisa diandalkan.. lagipula dia itu kuat. Karena dilihat dari serangannya tadi malam, itu bukan serangan biasa. Tak ada aura Mana atau chakra sama sekali dari serangan itu.." seorang Knight disisi kanan Asia tampak menenangkan tuan putri mereka.

"aku tau jika dia bukan orang sembarangan sejak dia menyelamatkanku waktu itu.. tapi menurutmu jika itu bukan dari Mana, lalu darimana sumber kekuatannya?.." Tanya Asia pada Knight disampingnya.

"aku tak tau hime, tapi aku pernah diceritakan oleh Tygre-sama, jika dia pernah membaca buku tentang kekuatan tersembunyi manusia. dimana manusia itu berbeda dari kita kedua Ras.. mereka menggunakan tubuh mereka sendiri sebagai kunci dan sumber dari kekuatan itu.." Knight itu tampak berfikir.

"maksutmu, dia tak menggunakan energy spiritual?.. lalu menggunakan metode lain, seperti itu?.." ucap Asia mulai mengerti.

"yah, seperti itulah Hime. tapi taka da yang bisa menggunakannya kecuali orang dimasa lampau.. dan siapa dia masih misteri.. yang ada hanya data tentang yang ku ucapkan tadi. Itupun dari para legenda yang pernah melawannya.. hanya itu informasi yang kutau hime.." jelas Knight itu.

"begitu kah?, berarti informasi tentang Naruto-san memang masih misteri ya.." gumam Asia.

"ya-.."

Wuss! wuss!

Namun perkataan Knight itu harus terpotong ketika dua ekor Dragon sedang terbang diatas desa itu dan mendarat dibagian utara desa itu. yang kebetulan tempat itu banyak para Kngiht yang berlalu lalang mengumpulkan para mayat.

Dab! Dab!

Kedua Dragon itu mendarat dengan mulus dihadapan mereka semua. Dan membuat para Knight merendahkan tubuhnya menatap Dragon dengan dedaunan itu. Autumn Dragon.

"A-autmn Dragon?.." gumam Asia tak percaya. Karena Naga legenda pelindung desa ini yang sudah sejak para leluhurnya bangkit kembali dan berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Semua Knight yang ada di desa ini terlihat sangat menghormati naga itu. mengabaikan dua orang berbeda gender yang baru turun dari Dragon itu.

"Shion-sama!, Tygre-sama!.. syukurlah kalian berdua baik-baik saja.. kami sangat bahagia melihat kalian kembali dengan selamat.." ucap salah satu Knight.

Begitupun para Knight lain yang terlihat terharu karena pemimpin mereka kembali dengan selamat. Bahkan ada dari Knight itu yang menangis haru dan beberapa lagi ekspresi lainnya.

"terimakasih.. tapi kalian mohon sedikit minggir. Kita tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang dulu.. keadaan desa sedang dalam masa kritis. Begitupun dengan Naruto.." ucap Shion yang mengintruksikan para Knight yang mengerubunginya untuk memberi ruang pada Naruto yang di bopong Tygre dan ditaruh di rerumputan dihadapan Autumn Dragon.

Semua Knight melingkari pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-san!.." Asia yang sebelumnya ikut terharu, langsung kaget dan berlari menghampiri Naruto yang kepalanya di sandarkan dipaha Elen yang tampak sedih.

"Naruto, tak sadarkan diri setelah pertarungannya.." ucap Elen yang mengerti maksut dari tatapan bertanya Asia yang menyentuh tangan Naruto.

Karena saat ini Naruto kembali memakai jubah birunya dengan sebuah kalung dengan berlian hitam.

"aku akan coba menyembuhkannya-.."

" **tunggu putri.. biar aku yang urus pemuda itu. karna Mana'mu tak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka dalam pada seluruh tubuhnya itu.. dan aku juga akan mengembalikan kondisi desa ini seperti semula."** Ucap Autumn Dragon yang kembali berdiri dengan gagahnya setelah memotong perkataan Asia.

Semua orang disana menyetujui kata-kata naga pelindung itu. dimana sebelumnya raut wajah sedih terlihat pada para Knight itu, berubah menjadi bahagia seakan pahlawan mereka mendapat harapan untuk kembali pulih.

"umhnn.." ucap Asia sembari menanggukan kepalanya dan menatap Autumn. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

Sring!

Mata Autumn Dragon kembali bersinar hijau. Dimana saat ini sebuah cahaya hijau menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak itu. dimana tubuh itu semakin melayang dihadapan Dragon itu hingga beberapa saat.

Dan dengan lembut Dragon itu menurunkan kembali tubuh Naruto perlahan yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu.

"ano.. Autumn-sama.. kenapa Naruto-san belum sadar juga?.. apa tak berhasil?.." Tanya Asia yang khawatir seraya kembali memegang tangan Naruto.

Begitupun Elen yang juga kembali memangku surai Naruto dengan wajah sendu ketika mendengar kata-kata Asia.

"aku sendiri tak tau putri. Tapi aku sudah mengobati luka fisiknya. Tapi untuk luka dalamnya itu butuh proses.. dan pemuda itu bisa sembuh total tergantung dengan semangat hidup yang dia miliki.. tapi tenanglah, dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi.." jelas Autumn Dragon dengan senyum dimoncongnya itu.

"terimakasih Dragon-san.. aku lega mendengarnya.." balas Elen sembari memeluk surai Naruto pada asetnya itu. walaupun yang lainnya hanya menatap biasa seakan itulah seorang gadis yang benar-benar khaawatir pada seorang pria. Mereka malah terharu melihatnya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, kedua orang itu adalah pahlawan desa mereka. terutama Naruto yang telah berkorban banyak termasuk nyawanya sendiri melawan pemimpin komplotan itu.

"tugasku masih tersisa satu lagi.."ucap Autumn Dragon yang langsung terbang menuju ke atas pohon keramat dan melayang tepat diatas pohon itu.

Sementara yang lain termasuk Shion, Asia dan Tygre menatap apa yang akan dilakukan Dragon itu.

Sring!

Iris Autumn Dragon kembali bersinar hijau terang. Dan sebuah Magic circle muncul dibawah pohon keramat itu dan melingkupi pohon itu hingga cahayanya yang berasal dari bawah pohon itu naik keatas sampai ujung pohon keramat.

Dan dengan bergitu, cahaya itu langsung melesat ke langit dan kembali jatuh bagaikan sebuah hujan cahaya hijau dari langit yang turun di seluruh desa itu.

Dengan semua tanah dan tanaman yang terkena cahaya itu langsung kembali menghijau dan kembali subur. Bahkan tanah yang gersang sebelumnya telah kembali hijau dengan rerumputan yang tumbuh serta bunga-bunga indah.

Tak hanya di tempat itu. di seluruh area desa Wood kembali ditumbuhi bunga inda berbagai macam ntah itu di rumah pohon, dan sebagainya.

Ditempat tandus sebelumnya itupun kembali tumbuh pohon raksasa yang lebih lebat dengan dedaunan indah yang melindungi dari teriknya matahari.

Sebuah kolam mata air juga kembali muncul ditengah desa itu dengan air yang mancur keatas dan mengisi kolam yang besar itu yang sebelumnya kosong. kolam di sisi utara pun juga tampak kembali bersih dan kembali terisi penuh akibat sumbernya yang telah normal.

Membuat desa itu kembali menjadi sebuah desa yang bagaikan surga. Sangat indah dimana kerusakan sebelumnya telah kembali nortmal. Kecuali sebuah bekas serangan Naruto yang sedalam 3 meter itu dari ujung pohon keramat sampai luar gerbang itu yang tampak tetap.

"I-ini indah sekali.."

"uwooo! Desa kita kembali lagi!.."

"hiks.. rumahku istanaku!.."

Teriakan terharu dari para Knight itu terdengar nyaring hingga membuat seluruh warga yang sebelumnya berada dibawah tanah dari pintu yang ada di sisi timur akar pohon keramat itu, keluar dan menatap gembira pula.

Sorak sorai kegembiraan dan haru terdengar di desa itu.

Bahkan Asia tampak menangis bahagia tanpa bisa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun seraya memeluk tubuh Shion.

Begitupun Shion yang mengelus surai adiknya itu sembari melihat keadaan desa tercintannya.

Tygre tampak duduk bersila di sebelah Elen yang memandang desanya pula dengan rasa bahagia.

Berbeda dengan Elen yang malah melihat wajah damai Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tangan halusnya pun mengelus pipi Naruto perlahan.

'terimakasih Naruto.. kau telah menepati kata-katamu. Dan menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik.. mereka semua bahagia karena pengorbananmu.. tak salah jika takdir mempertemukanku denganmu.. seorang pahlawan tanpa lambang..' batin Elen bahagia. Setetes air mata menuruni pipi chubinya dan menetes ke kening Naruto.

Dan tanpa sadar. Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh seluruh penduduk desa itu. termasuk Wish dan juga Autumn dragon yang masih melayang dari atas pohon keramat itu.

"kau memang memiliki teman yang ajaib Elen-san.. aku sangat bangga pada Naruto-san.." ucap Tygre salut yang menatap drama dihadapannya itu.

"aku setuju dengan kata-katamu Tygre.. dia memang pantas menjadi calon ayah dari penerus pimpinan desa ini.." celetuk Shion dengan senyuman dengan raut wajah polos.

"APA!/ NANI!/APA KATAMU HA!.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

9 Am.

.

"jadi, Autumn Dragon telah kembali menghilang ya.." ucap seorang gadis bersurai putih yang saat ini duduk di sebuah kursi di sebuah meja besar didalam pohon keramat itu.

"yah.. dia hanya dapat bertahan beberapa menit saja.. lagipula hanya sekali dalam hidup seorang keturunan pemimpin leluhur desa ini yang dapat memanggil sang legenda pelindung itu.." balas gadis bersurai pirang pucat yang ada di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Shion.

"jadi Legend Wood Village: Autumn Dragon itu hanya dapat dipanggil oleh pewaris pemimpin leluhur dalam sekali dihidup pewaris itu Shion-sama?.. brarti kau tak bisa memanggilnya lagi.." balas Tygre tampak berfikir mencerna ucapan Shion yang ada disisi kirinya itu

"yah seperti itulah.. aku merubah semua yang dilakukan Kokabiel pada cristal itu dengan kehendakku.. karena aku tak bisa menghentikan pemanggilan itu yang menggunakan segel darah milik Kokabiel serta Mana gelap miliknya.. jadi aku merubah perintahnya dengan seluruh Mana yang ku miliki dan mencoba peruntunganku.. dan ternyata berhasil dengan munculnya Autumn-sama.." jelas Shion dengan senyumnya.

"begitu ya Nee-sama.. tapi dengan begitu, Autumn-sama juga ikut menghilang dan Kekkai desa ini kembali aktif.. dan kedua Crystal itu telah kembali pada tempatnya.." Asia juga berkata dengan nada bahagia namun juga sedih karena Dragon itu telah kembali menghilang.

"sudahlah Asia-chan.. yang penting desa ini sudah kembali normal.. sebaiknya nikmati saja pestanya.." Elen tampak menghibur Asia yang ada disisi kirinya itu.

Karena memang saat ini seluruh penduduk Wood melakukan pesta besar-besaran untuk rasa sukur mereka karena desa telah kembali normal. Bahkan di sekitar mereka, para Knight yang tak memakai armornya itu berpesta dengan menari dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ditambah penduduk lain yang juga ada di dalam ruang ini dan di seluruh tempat di desa ini juga merayakannya.

"uhmm.. lalu bagaimana dengan tawanan kita Nee-sama?.. dua orang gadis itu.." ucap Asia membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya.

"kalau itu mereka masih ditahan di penjara bawah.. biarkan Naruto yang memutuskannya nanti saat dia sadar.." balas Shion disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

"kenapa kalian menungguku?.."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga. Bahkan seluruh penduduk yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu melihat ke ujung belokan di ruangan itu. dan terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri dengan pakaian kaus dan celana hitam panjang dengan sepatu yang biasa dia pakai.

"Naruto.. sukurlah kau sudah sadar.. apa kau masih merasa sakit?.." Tanya Elen yang berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekat pada Naruto.

Semua orang melihat bahagia pada Naruto yang sudah sadar itu.

"aku baik-baik saja.." ucap Naruto datar.

"baiklah Naruto-san, kami ingin membicarakan tentang kedua tahanan itu denganmu.." ucap Tygre mewakili Shion yang hanya tersenyum menatap Naruto. begitupun Asia.

"hm.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Wood village.

.

"hari ini juga kalian akan pergi?.." Tanya Shion pada seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih didepannya dengan seekor Dragon.

"yah Shion-hime.. kami harus kembali ke academi karena tugas kami disini sudah selesai.."balas gadis bersurai putih awan yang berada di atas Dragon.

"kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah dijalan Elen-san. Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi kami.." ucap Tygre yang ada disisi kiri Shion.

"tapi.. dimana Naru-nii?.." Tanya Asia yang ada disisi kanan Shion bingung.

"hihi.. nanti dia akan menyusul kok.. baiklah aku berangkat dulu.. jaa-nee.." Elen tersenyum pada semua penduduk yang saat ini berada di sekitar Elen dan Wish. Membuat Asia bingung. Namun tidak dengan Tygre dan Shion yang tersenyum karena paham dengan yang dimaksut Elen.

Karena saat ini gadis itu beserta tiga orang penting desa ini berada di jalan dekat dengan gerbang pintu keluar utara desa itu bersama dengan seluruh penduduk desa ini berada di belakang Shion menatap bahagia pada Elen yang menaiki Wish itu.

Wuss!

Setelah segel kekkai gerbang itu terbuka bersama dengan terbukannya gerbang itu. Wish terbang meninggalkan desa itu.

"hoi uban!.. kurang ajar kau meninggalkanku bersama dengan dua gadis aneh ini!.. tunggu!.."

Namun perhatian mereka teralihkan kepada seorang yang melompati dahan pohon dan melompat jauh melewati kerumunan penduduk itu melewati gerbang keluar mengejar Elen.

"hati-hati Naruto-kun!.. kita pasti bertemu lagi!. Dan ku tunggu kau Naruto-kun!.."

"Hati-hati Nii-san!.. Mitlet, berhutang budi padamu!.."

Dengan dua orang gadis yang sebelumnya mengikuti Naruto semenjak dari dalam desa itu dan mendarat di depan Shion.

Membuat semua orang disana tertawa melihat pertama kalinya pahlawan mereka ketakutan oleh dua gadis yang baru saja menjadi keluarga mereka itu atas bantuan Naruto tentunya.

Hingga mulai saat ini dua gadis itu menjadi Knight desa ini dibawah pimpinan Tygre.

Sementara Tygre dan Asia juga ikut tertawa, Shion menatap kepergian Naruto dengan pipi bersemu merah dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

'Naruto-kun..' batin Shion.

Sementara penduduk lainnya pun ikut memberi ucapan selamat jalan pada kedua orang dan seekor Dragon yang pergi meninggalkan desa mereka itu.

"selamat jalan Naruto!.."

"hati-hati dijalan!.."

"Elen-san, trimakasih!.."

Begitupun seterusnya sorak sorai mengiringi perginya Naruto yang terlihat melompat tinggi dan mendarat dipunggung Wish dan duduk di belakang Elen. Terlihat mereka berdua sedang berdebat karena Naruto yang ditinggal sebelumnya.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Elen. Mereka semua berbalik menghadap desa mereka yang tampak indah itu. dengan Shion berada dipaling depan dengan sekitarnya seluruh penduduk menatap kea rah Shion.

"mulai saat ini.. Raynere dan Mitlet akan menjadi keluarga kita.. dan untuk Raynere, dia bilang sendiri padaku jika untuk menebus kesalahannya, dia akan mengabdi pada desa ini dan merubah namanya menjadi Amano Yuma.."

Ucap Shion dihadapan penduduknya dengan Raynere yang saat ini dipanggil Yuma berdiri di sebelahnya dengan merendahkan tubuhnya seperti bawahan pada atasannya. Begitupun Mitlet yang ada di sebelah kanan Yuma yang melakukan hal yang sama. Dan disambut sorak setuju dari seluruh penduduk dan Knight yang ada.

"dan untuk desa ini!.. mulai detik ini, desa ini bukan lagi bernama Wood Village.. melainkan kembali pada kejayaannya.. **Leaf of Heaven**.. dengan begitu kita akan mengenang jasa pahlawan kita.. serta bekas serangan Naruto yang sengaja tak dihilangkan oleh Autumn Dragon dari tengah desa hingga didepanku ini.. dengan ini aku memberi perintah untuk kalian semua mengabadikan bekas itu.. sebagai ciri khas lain Leaf of Heaven.." ucap Shion yang menjeda kalimatnya seraya melihat ekspresi kagum dari seluruh penduduk.

"aku Shion Argento.. pemimpin Leaf of Heaven penerus pimpinan leluhur desa ini.. memberi kehormatan dengan mulai saat ini.. didesa ini dia seorang gadis permberani yang berjiwa putih dan indah seperti awan disertai dengan warna indah surainya.. Elen Viltaria, dia akan dikenal sebagai.. **Princes Cloud!.**."

"..dan untuk pahlawan besar kita, karena jasanya yang mengorbankan nyawanya dan berhasil menghentikan Kokabiel demi desa ini, serta kekuatannya yang bagaikan bulan sabit itu yang menerangi kita dimalam hati.. Naruto Shiba akan dikenal sebagai.. **Lunar Knight!..** "

Ucap Shion melanjutkan dengan tegas dan aura kepemimpinan yang dia miliki. Memberi gelar baru pada dua orang itu yang akan mengubah alur kehidupan kedua orang itu pula suatu saat.

Dan suara gemuruh seluruh penduduk desa ini yang sangat bangga karena kedua pahlawan mereka itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri karena tempat mereka ini telah di singgahi seorang pahlawan dengan wujut laki-laki dan gadis remaja yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan desa tercinta mereka ini.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya. Academi Hagun. Soul Society.

.

Saat ini di academi Hagun, terlihat ramai para murid academi yang berada di lapangan academi yang ada di belakang gedung C. bukan karena hal aneh memang. Tapi karena dilapangan itu terdapat dua orang murid yang ada di tengah lapangan itu.

Sedangkan murid lainnya tampak hanya menonton dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Seorang murid yang ada di tengah lapangan itu terlihat berdiri tegak menatap datar lawannya yang tergeletak tengkurap didepannya itu.

"menyerahlah.. kau tak akan bisa menandingiku.. walaupun sekeras apapun kau berusaha kau tak akan bisa menandingiku karena jauh perbedaan rank yang kita miliki. Selain itu yang terpenting aku lebih berbakat darimu Lee.. kau yang tak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu ataupun Genjutsu itu tak akan bisa menang melawanku.." ucap orang yang berdiri tegak itu menatap datar pria bersurai hitam yang tergeletak itu.

"di-diam kau.. akan k-ku tunjukkan padamu.. tekad yang ku miliki!.." pria bersurai hitam dan beralis tebal itu tampak berusaha bangkit dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang tampak penuh luka dengan pakaian seragamnya yang robek dibeberapa bagian. Bertumpu pada kedua lengan dan lututnnya.

Wuss!

Duagh!

Pria yang berdiri tegak itu langsung melesat dan menendang keras kepala pria beralis tebal itu hingga langsung melesat menbrak tembok gedung. Yang tepat dihadapan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang tampak membola matanya melihat pria yang tak sadarkan diri didepannya.

"a-apa!.. hei kau!.. kau baik-baik saja?.. bangunlah!." Ujar pemuda beriris hijau itu yang tak lain adalah Eren.

Sementara murid lainnya hanya menatap dengan remeh dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. beserta dengan pelaku.

"siapa yang melakukan ini!.." teriak Eren sembari melihat kerumunan murid yang telah pergi itu. namun direksinya tak menemukan si pelaku. Karena dia baru lewat untuk mencari temannya.

"Eren-san!.."

Tiba seorang gadis bersurai indigo cantik yang menghampiri Eren dari arah belakangnya.

"Hinata?.. kau darimana saja?, aku mencarimu dari- ah!.. aku lupa!.. ayo bantu aku membawa pria ini.. dia sepertinya terluka parah karena melawan seseorang.." ujar Eren yang baru ingat dengan pria yang tergeletak didepannya itu.

"ah, be-benar juga.. baiklah kita ba-.."

"ti-tidak!.. a-aku baik-baik saja.. hosh.. hosh.."

Namun ketika Hinata berniat membantu, tiba-tiba pria itu bangun dan berkata lirih. Dan duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding itu. dengan kepala menunduk.

"kau taka pa pemuda-san?.. bukankah kau dari Ras Shinobi di kelas dua ber rank Silver?.. Rock lee?.." ucap Hinata ketika tau siapa pemuda itu.

"yah.. aku Rock lee. Salam kenal kalian berdua.. dan te-rimakasih bantu-annya.." ucap Lee dengan mata terbuka satu dan nyengir dengan mengacungkan jempol pada kedua orang itu.

"kau kuat juga ya Lee.. walaupun sudah babak belur seperti ini kau tetap masih memiliki tenaga.. dan perkenalkan, aku Eren Jaeger.. dan ini Hinata Hyuga.." ujar Eren yang sebelumnya kagum pada fisik pemuda itu.

"salam kenal Lee-san.." lanjut Hinata.

"salam kenal kalian berdua!.. a-aku Rock Lee, panggil saja Lee!.." ucap Lee yang bersemangat walaupun tubuhnya seperti itu.

"oh iya Eren, aku ingin bilang tadi kalau-.."

"Hinata.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Hinata terpotong dengan seorang yang bersandar diujung tembok bangunan itu dibelakang Hinata seraya menutup mata dan bersidekap dada.

"Naruto-kun!.. maaf aku tadi juga sedang mencari Eren-san untuk memberikan kabar gembira jika kau telah kembali kemarin malam.. maafkan aku Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata ketika Naruto telah berjalan dan berhenti disamping Hinata yang telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto saat ini.

"tak apa.. aku hanya-.."

"hoi Naruto!.. untunglah kau telah kembali.. aku punya kabar baru untukmu.." ucap Eren yang tiba-tiba datang dan sok akrap dengan Naruto yang juga berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"kabar apa?.." Tanya Naruto datar.

"ehm.. maaf jika aku mengganggu.. apa aku boleh ikut dalam perbincangan kalian?.." ucap Lee yang dengan susah payah berdiri seraya nyengir ke arah mereka bertiga.

"oh iya Naruto sebelumnya perkenalkan, dia adalah Rock Lee, Shinobi kelas 2 emblem Silver.." ujar Eren.

"Naruto.." balas Naruto datar seperti biasanya.

"UWOOO!.. kau Naruto itu?!.. aku sangat mengagumimu Naruto-kun!.. karena sikapmu yang pantang menyerah, karena kesabaranmu, karena kekuatanmu dalam menghadapi cobaan!.. aku sangat mengagumimu Naruto-kun!.." ucap Lee yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang fans berat dengan gaya aneh dan goyangannya serta mata bersinar bagai bintang. Dan sebuah animasi gelombang air laut yang ada dibelakangnya mengenai karang dan memunculkan bling bling disekitar Lee.

"kau aneh juga.. padahal tubuhmu itu sedang terluka tapi aksimu berkata lain.. dan kau tau aku darimana Lee?.." Tanya Naruto datar yang telah kembali dari swetdropnya.

"hehe.. bagaimana mungkin aku tak tau dirimu.. semua murid tau tentangmu yang dikatakan tak memiliki sumber energy dari kedua ras itu.. tapi aku mengagumimu karena kerja kerasmu yang berhasil mengalahkan para sorcerer dan shinobi beberapa hari lalu kan!?.. dan aku tak percaya dengan apa yang murid lain katakan.. karena aku yakin jika kaulah yang mengalahkan mereka!.. SUGOII Naruto!.." Lee semakin aneh dengan gaya anehnya.

"hah.. terserah kau Lee.. dan apa kabar yang kau bicarakan itu Eren?.." Tanya Naruto datar. Menghiraukan Lee yang menatapnya dengan mata bintang dan berkedip kedip aneh itu.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah aneh Lee yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"ehm.. baiklah.. kabarnya adalah.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di kantin.

.

Karena saat ini adalah jam istirahat, para murid sedang makan atau minum di kantin. Tapi banyak juga yang makan makanan mereka di tempat lain ataupun melakukan kegiatan lainnya.

Begitupun tiga orang gadis yang bersurai hitam lurus sepinggul yang cantik dan anggun. Seorang gadis bersurai putih seindah awan dan gadis bersurai merah crimson.

Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi dengan meja makan didepan mereka. dimana ketiganya duduk berjajar disudut ruangan itu. dengan gadis bersurai putih seputih awan yang duduk ditengah dan gadis bersurai hitam anggun itu di kiri dan gadis bersurai merah di kanannya.

"bagaimana Questmu Elen?.. ku dengar kau menjalankan Quest dengan rank SS dan baru kembali setelah beberapa hari?.." Tanya seorang gadis bersrurai merah yang bernama Rias dengan antusias.

"benar Elen-san. Dan kau pasti berhasil menyelesaikannya kan?.." gadis cantik dan anggun bernama Miyuki bertanya setelah meminum sebuah minuman dengan kemasan kotak dan sedotan.

"mm.. yah aku berhasil menyelesaikannya.. tidak, maksutku kami berhasil menyelesaikannya.. dan kami berdua telah memberi laporan pada Jiraiya-sensei tadi.. dan poinnya diberikan pada Naruto-kun seutuhnya.." ucap Elen dengan santainya seraya kembali menggigit kecil roti isi berbentuk segitiga.

"apa!../ Uhukk!.."

Rias langsung kaget dengan Miyuki yang terbatuk karena tersedak minumannya setelah mereka berdua mendengar jika sebuah nama yang tak asing bagi mereka disebut.

"kau me-menjalankan misi dengan Naruto-nii?.." Tanya Miyuki langsung dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"apa kau waras Elen?, kau tidak terluka kan karena harus melindunginya?.. dia harus dihuk-.."

"tenanglah kalian berdua.. ya aku menjalankan misi dengannya. Yang tepat misi yang Naruto jalani sebenarnya.. dan Rias, kau akan menarik kata-katamu nanti setelah kuceritakan itu nanti diruang osis.. karena setelah ini Kaguya dan Rossweis ingin bertemu denganku.. dan ku yakin jika mereka memanggilku juga ingin mendengar kisahku ini hihihi.." ucap Elen santai dengan tawa lucu diakhir kalimatnya.

"huft!.. baiklah nanti aku akan ikut.." balas Rias.

Sementara Miyuki hanya melamun memandangi jus kotak miliknya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun.. kenapa kau sendirian disini?.."

Diatas atap gedung C seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang agak bergelombang. Berkata pada seorang pemuda yang tampak tiduran di atas kursi stenlis panjang yang ada di bawah atap kecil yang sengaja dibangun oleh pemuda itu untuk berteduh.

"hm?.. kau siapa?, aku baru melihatmu.." Tanya Naruto.

"aku selalu melihatmu loh.. termasuk kau yang menolak ajakan semua temanmu tadi. Dan kau malah menyendiri disini.. bukannya kau seharusnya ikut mereka berkumpul?.." Tanya gadis imut bersurai hitam itu yang duduk diatas tanki air besar diujung atap itu. menatap Naruto datar.

"hm.. aku ingin sendiri. Lagipula mereka sepertinya memang telah tertarik dengan orang itu.. aku tak peduli.." jawab Naruto datar.

"kau ini berpikir negative saja.. aku selalu bersamamu loh.. tapi kau tak pernah menganggapku.. itu menyakitkan tau.." gadis itu tampak merajuk. Sementara Naruto tetap dalam posisinya yang telentang dan terpejam itu.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.." jawab Naruto datar.

"hihi.. kau itu lucu. Aku selalu ada didekatmu tapi kau tak sadar.. aku melihat kau sejak pertama sampai di kota ini loh.. dan terakhir kau yang terlihat gagah menghabisi Kokabiel itu.. uuu kau terlihat seperti pria sejati.."ucap gadis itu yang wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang dia lihat.

Wuss!

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul tepat dibelakang gadis yang duduk imut itu seraya mengalungkan Tantou miliknya didepan gadis imut itu.

"siapa kau sesungguhnya?.."

"hihi.. kau cepat juga ya.. tapi apa kau tak ingat aku?.. aku teman seangkatanmu dan sekelas denganmu loh." Jawab gadis itu enteng tanpa khawatir dengan Tantou didepan lehernya oleh pemuda dibelakangnya itu.

"kau.. katakan sejujurnya. Atau aku akan membunuhmu disini.." ucap Naruto dingin.

"kau tak akan bisa membunuhku di academi ini.. dan aku yakin kau tak akan tega Naruto-kun.." gadis itu menggoyangkan kedua kakinya yang tergantung itu imut. Bahkan kedua tangannya hanya menopang di tempat yang dia duduki saja seraya menatap pemandangan academi dengan senyuman.

"kau.."

Wuss!

"aku adalah Ophis.. Naruto-kun.."

Gadis yang diancam Naruto itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya dan Naruto merasa tubuh belakangnya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Karena terasa sebuah gumpalan daging milik para gadis pada umumnya.

Dan suara yang berasal dari punggungnya yang sedang memeluknya dan menyandarkan surainya di bahu Naruto itu tak lain adalah gadis itu.

"O-ophis?.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di kota Soul. Seorang pemuda sedang berjalan santai dengan menggunakan jaket hitam. Melewati para penduduk kota yang berpapasan dengan dijalanan itu.

Beberapa orang juga terlihat menaiki Mount mereka menuju ke tempat yang mereka tuju.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada saku celanannya dan memandang datar ke depan. Ransel juga terlihat dipundak kanannya.

Tanpa dia sadar. Seorang gadis cantik mengikutinya berjalan agak jauh dibelakangnya. Yang juga menggunakan jaket berhodie yang hodienya itu menutupi surainya.

Hingga sampai di sebuah taman. Gadis itu ikut berhenti ketika melihat pemuda didepannya itu berhenti disana. Dan duduk disalah satu kursi disana.

"pemuda-san.. apa yang kau lakukan disini sendiri?.."

Tanya gadis itu yang duduk dibelakang pria yang juga membelakanginya itu.

"hm.. aku hanya sedang tak ingin pulang saja.. siapa kau?.." jawab pemuda bersurai pirang itu datar. Keduanya berbincang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"begitukah?.. aku hanya seorang pengembara.. dan memang kau ada masalah apa sampai kau tak ingin pulang?.. apa keluargamu tak mencarimu nantinya.." ujar gadis misterius itu.

"maaf saja.. aku sudah tak punya keluarga lagi.. dan itu bukan urusanmu.." balas pemuda itu datar.

Sementara gadis misterius itu yang terlihat dari sepatu dan celana panjang yang digunakannya itu terlihat agak menegang. Namun kembali biasa setelah mendengar ucapan datar pria dibelakangnya.

"begitu ya.. aku hanya ingin membantu saja jika kau mau.." jawab gadis misterius itu.

"tidak.. tapi mungkin kau mau mendengar sedikit ceritaku.." pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto, memejamkan matanya seraya bersidekap dada.

"yah.. silahkan.."

"jika kau memiliki seorang saudara.. dan saudaramu itu tak menganggapmu lagi sebagai saudaranya karena kesalahanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?.." ucap Naruto.

"kalau itu.. aku pun tak tau.." jawab gadis itu singkat.

"hm.. walaupun sebenarnya, aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia.. adalah keluargaku yang tersisa.. tapi karena dia tak menganggapku, akupun tak bisa apa-apa.." ujar Naruto datar.

Karena sebenarnya dia tak bisa jika mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada adiknya itu. karena adiknya itu yang juga menjauhinya, dia tak bisa memaksakan kehendak orang lain yang bukan kehendaknya. Karena jika adiknya itu tak menganggapnya lagi, mungkin hanya menunggu waktu saja yang dia bisa lakukan.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertemu empat mata dengan adiknya itu. dan mengatakan semua isi hatinya. Tapi kembali lagi pada keberanian dirinya yang masih belum bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu. seakan lidahnya keluh untuk berkata-kata ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"begitu ya.. yah, semoga adikmu itu bisa mengerti dirimu.. dan maaf aku harus pergi.. terimakasih waktunya pemuda-san.." balas gadis misterius itu yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"hm.. aku harus kembali.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Kriet!

Salah satu pintu di sebuah asrama academi Hagun terbuka oleh seorang pria bersurai pirang yang masuk dari luar.

Tapi dalam pandangannya dia melihat dalam ruangan itu gelap. Seperti hatinya saat ini.

Karena memang untuk saat ini taka da siapapun yang mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Kecuali adiknya. Tapi tetap saja sepi karena bagaimanapun keduanya sedang tak dalam keadaan berbaikan.

'dimana Hinata?, kenapa dia belum pulang?.. hah, mungkin dia sedang bersama orang itu dan Eren..' batin Naruto yang kemudian masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Klik!

"Naruto-kun.."

Namun saat Naruto sampai diruang tengah, dia dikejutkan dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Dan seorang gadis cantik didekat saklar lampu yang merupakan dalangnya. Yang berdiri didekat pintu kamarnya.

"Hi-hinata?.. ku kira kau masih di academi tadi.." ujar Naruto datar yang saat ini pemuda itu berdiri dihadapan gadis cantik itu.

"tidak.. aku sudah pulang du-duluan dan mencarimu di kelasmu, tapi kau tak a-ada disana.. dan teman sekelasmu bilang jika kau.. tak ikut plajaran sejak selesai istirahat.. kau ke-kemana saja Naruto-kun?.." Tanya Hinata dengan menundukan wajahnya dengan kedua jarinya yang terpaut seperti biasanya. Gugup.

"aku sedang ada urusan Hinata. Bagaimana club itu?.. menyenangkan?.." Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit senyum sembari berjalan melewati Hinata dan mengelus surai indigo gadis cantik itu sebentar dan kekamarnya meletakkan ransel dan jaketnya. Diikuti Hinata yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"mm.. ano,.. aku hanya sebentar disana.. apa k-kau marah ka-kami meninggalkanmu?. Kau yang t-akmau ikut Na-naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata dengan tubuh agak bergetar. Matanya pun agak berkaca-laca disana yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"tidak kok.. aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri tadi.. kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Hinata.." ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan Hinata dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari pemuda itu mendongakkan dagu Hinata lembut. Menatap iris berkaca Hinata dengan senyum.

"be-benarkah?. Jika k-kau tak suka, aku tak akan ikut la-.."

"tidak kok.. aku tak punya hak melarangmu.. dan aku tak masalah denganmu yang ikut club itu.. jadi tak perlu menangis oke.."ucap Naruto mengelap air mata Hinata yang tak terbendung lagi dipipinya dengan jari telunjuk Naruto perlahan.

"uhmm.. jadi besok kau mau me-menemaniku kan?.. dia ju-juga ingin bertemu denganmu.." Hinata wajah memohon itu.

"hah.. baiklah.." balas Naruto dengan senyum simpul.

Karena bagaimanapun dia tak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis karena dirinya.

"arigatou Naruto-kun.. mm aku akan mandi dulu dan me-menyiapkan makan malam.. kau segeralah mandi Naruto-kun.." ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum. Karena memang dirinya terlihat masih menggunakan seragamnya.

"hm.. arigatou Hinata.." balas Naruto.

Setelah itu, Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dikamar itu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Dan Naruto yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **River** by tatsuya ishii

.

* * *

 **A/N:** trimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah support dan yang udah mendoakan kesehatan Kyo, Kyo sangat berterimakasih pada kalian kawan.

Dan semoga kalian juga selalu diberi kesehatan dan kemudahan dalam menghadapi apapun. Serta kesuksesan bagi kalian semua kawan yang sudah berbaik hati pada Kyo dan semuanya. Terimakasih banyak kawan.

Seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan para Dragon atau makhluk lain yang ada, kalian bisa lihat bagaimana wujudnya di album fb kyo agar lebih mengena feellnya. Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.** Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 11: Invitation..**


	12. Chapter 12

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** Invitation..

.

Opening Song: **Hero's Come Back!** By nobodyknows.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah di kota Soul. Setiap manusia kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing seperti biasanya.

Dipagi hari ini, terlihat cuaca yang agak mendung dengan awan yang menutupi sinar pagi ini.

Dua orang berbeda gender berjalan di jalan dengan tenang menuju academi.

Dimana seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan seorang lagi bersurai indigo bermata amethyst yang berjalan disisi kanan pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tampak bercerita pada pemuda yang menatap datar kedepan seraya mendengarkan itu. yang memberikan beberapa komentar pada cerita gadis cantik itu.

Pemuda itu tetap setia membawa ranselnya yang dipakai di pundak kanannya dan kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya seperti biasanya.

Sedangkan gadis indigo disebelahnya tampak tertawa ceria dengan tangan kanannya menutup bibir merah mudanya itu manis.

"Naruto-kun.."

Namun ketenangan mereka berdua harus terhenti kerena seorang dari belakang mereka berdua memanggil nama dari seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang itu. membuat keduanya berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"dia siapa Naruto-kun?.." Tanya Hinata ketika melihat gadis dibelakang mereka berdua sebelumnya berjalan pelan menuju kearah mereka berdua dengan menjilati es krim stik dengan imutnya.

'hah.. dia lagi..' batin Naruto mendesah pasrah.

"dia.. teman sekelasku Hinata.." ucap Naruto datar. Seraya menatap gadis imut yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya itu datar.

"mm.. perkenalkan, namaku Hinata Hyuaga.. salam kenal.." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sopan dengan senyumannya pada gadis imut yang terlihat seperti anak kecil itu.

"hm?.. salam kenal Hinata.. aku Ophis.." balas gadis imut yang juga memakai seragam sama halnya dengan Hinata. Namun berbeda emblem dan ras tentunya. Sembari membalas senyuman Hinata.

"hah.. merepotkan.." gumam Naruto lesu. Karena bagaimanapun, gadis imut itu yang mengganggunya sejak kemarin.

"ini.."

"tidak.."

"kyaa!.. kau imut sekali Ophis-chan!.."

Dengan imutnya, gadis itu menyodorkan es krim miliknya pada Naruto yang berjalan disebelah kirinya dengan wajah datar nan polos yang sepertinya dibuat-buat. Batin Naruto.

Dan ditolak oleh pemuda pirang itu. dengan Hinata yang terlihat menjewer pipi Ophis gemas karena berada disebelah kanan Ophis.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan jalannya menuju academi.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai pirang yang berjalan bersmaan dengan seorang gadis cantik dan imut bersurai hitam yang ada di sisi kanannya saat ini. berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka dilantai 1 gedung C. dimana mereka melewati para sorcerer lain yang menatap mereka berdua heran.

"Naruto-kun, mereka semua sejak tadi memperhatikan kita berdua.. menurutmu adaapa?.." Tanya gadis imut itu datar seraya terus berjalan dan melihat ke arah pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

"hah.. kau tak sadar juga?.. itu karena kau berada di dekatku. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana reputasiku disini bukan.. sebaiknya kau menjauh saja dariku Ophis.." balas Naruto datar tanpa menghiraukan suasana tak enak disekitarnya akibat para murid yang tampak tak suka itu.

Sedangkan Ophis tak terlihat ekspresinya kerena tertutup bayangan surainya yang saat ini menunduk.

"kau tak perlu menghawatirkan aku Naruto-kun.. aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.." balas Ophis yang tampak tersenyum menatap wajah datar Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Sementara Naruto yang balik menatap wajah Ophis itu hanya terpaku tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Karena benar apa yang dikatakan gadis imut bertubuh loli itu. dari auranya saja dia terlihat sangat kuat. Apalagi waktu kemarin dia sempat mengancam gadis itu. tapi dengan mudah gadis itu membalik keadaan dan memeluknya dibelakangnya. Batin Naruto.

Hingga sampai mereka berdua di depan kelas mereka. dan masuk dengan Naruto yang terlebih dahulu dan Ophis mengekor dibelakangnya.

Membuat murid yang ada didalam kelas itu menatap tak suka pada Naruto. namun berbeda dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"hoi Naruto.. kau darimana saja kemarin?.. aku mencarimu dengan Hinata tapi-.. eh!.. kau, gadis yang selalu memper-.."

Buag!

"ittai!.."

Eren yang menghampiri Naruto di depan kelas itu langsung dipukul keras tepat di pipinya oleh gadis imut itu sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan Ophis tampak hanya memasang wajah datar saja.

"hm?.. aku ada urusan kemarin.. dan apa yang kau bilang tadi?.. kenapa Ophis memukulmu?.." Tanya Naruto datar sembari melihat bingung Ophis yang melihat kearah jendela dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"ugh.. ti-tidak kok Naruto hehe.."

Sementara Eren hanya berkata dengan keringat menetes seraya melihat wajah Ophis yang tiba-tiba menatapnya bagaikan ingin membunuh Eren.

"hah.. kalian ini.."

Gumam Naruto. dan setelahnya bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di ruang Osis.

.

Diruang osis terlihat dua orang gadis bersurai putih dan beriris amethyst yang duduk di shofa berhadapan dengan seorang gadis bersurai perak yang duduk didepannya.

"bagaimana menurutmu cerita Elen kemarin Ross?.." Tanya gadis bersurai putih yang sedang membaca beberapa arsip ditangannya itu.

"aku tak menyangka jika mereka berdua berhasil menyelesaikan Quest itu. terlebih si Naruto itu yang katanya menyelesaikannya. Walaupun aku sepertinya merasa Elen tak menceritakan semuanya. Hanya bercerita jika dia dan Naruto pergi menyelesaikan Quest milik Naruto itu. dan selesai dengan Naruto yang berhasil mengalahkan dalang dibalik Quest itu.." ucap Rossweiss yang tampak berfikir.

"begitukah?.. tapi biarlah jika itu yang diinginkan Elen. Suatu saat kita pasti tau yang sesungguhnya." Kaguya tampak tak masalah dengan yang dikatakan Rossweiss.

Kriet!

Hingga obrolan mereka berdua harus terhenti ketika pintu ruang osis terbuka dan memunculkan seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek berkacamata.

"kaichou, aku sudah selesai membuat daftar kegiatan untuk academi ini beberapa bulan lagi.." ucap gadis berkacamata itu.

"baiklah Sona, aku akan mengeceknya.." jawab Kaguya yang menerima berkas dari Sona yang duduk disebelah Rossweis itu.

"oh ya Kaguya, aku harus pergi dulu. Aku akan menemui Jiraiya-sensei karena katanya dirinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu denganku.. jaa.." ucap Ross yang pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan kedua orang gadis cantik itu yang mengangguk dengan senyuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

jam istirahat academi Hagun.

.

Disebuah bangunan kecil yang ada di pinggir sebuah danau kecil yang ada di belakang gedung B. dimana bangunan itu terletak di pinggiran hutan yang tertutup pepohonan hingga tak terlihat dimana letak bangunan itu jika dari kejauhan.

Karena wilayah itu masih berada dalam kawasan academi Hagun. Dengan bangunan itu merupakan bangunan tua jika dilihat dari luar.

Dan seorang pemuda dan dua gadis cantik di sisi kanan dan kirinya itu yang berbeda tinggi badan dari kedua gadis itu. berjalan memasuki area pinggiran hutan dekat danau kecil itu.

Hingga mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu bangunan tua yang dari bentuknya hanya persegi dengan tinggi hanya dua meter setengah saja. Hanya seperti gudang yang tak terpakai.

"kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun.." ucap gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang berhenti didepan gadis loli imut dan pemuda tampan bersurai pirang.

"tempat ini, gudang yang tak terpakai kan?.." Tanya gadis imut yang ada di sebelah Naruto itu seraya menatap struktur bangunan itu datar.

"lalu, dimana orang yang Eren maksut kemarin itu Hinata?.." Tanya Naruto datar yang terlihat tak tertarik sebenarnya. Tapi karena kemarin dia sudah setuju dengan permintaan Hinata, dia tak bisa menunjukkan terang-terangan rasa ketidak tertarikannya itu. bisa-bisa gadis itu kembali sedih karena ulahnya. Naruto tak mau itu sampai terjadi.

"hihi.. mereka ada didalam. Termasuk Eren-san mungkin juga sudah ada di dalam bersamanya." Ucap Hinata dengan tawa halusnya dan mendekat kea rah pintu itu dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Kriet!

Pintu itu terbuka dan Hinata masuk kedalamnya. Diikuti dengan dua orang dibelakangnya.

Naruto yang baru masuk dan Ophis dibelakangnya itu dapat melihat interior ruangan itu yang sangat indah.

Dimana ada tangga kebawah dihadapan mereka bertiga yang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk sampai ke lantai bangunan itu. dan ketika ketiganya turun dan sampai dilantai keramik yang ada disana, mereka dapat melihat jika ruangan itu lumayan luas.

Dengan atap mereka terlihat biasa saja namun kokoh dengan lampu yang tergantung indah. Ada meja di tengah ruangan itu dan sofa panjang yang mengelilingi meja persegi panjang itu.

Perabotan lainnya pun terlihat mengisi ruangan itu hingga tak terlihat seperti gudang. Tapi terlihat seperti ruangan tengah dalam sebuah rumah. Bahkan masih ada sebuah lorong ke depan yang dimana disisi kanan dan kiri lorong itu ada empat pintu. Yang Naruto kira itu adalah sebuah ruangan lain. Kamar mungkin. Batin Naruto.

"kalian sudah datang.. sukurlah Naruto jika kau mau datang.."

Ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang baru keluar dari pintu pertama sebelah kiri. Dan berjalan menuju mereka bertiga.

"Eren-san.. dimana yang lainnya?.." Tanya Hinata bingung ketika melihat yang muncul hanya pemuda ini saja.

"mereka sedang-.."

Brakk!

Wuss!

"Naruto-kun!.. selamat datang di tempat ini!.."

Tiba-tiba pintu kiri nomer dua terbuka dengan keras dan keluar seorang pria beralis tebal yang berlari kencang dan berhenti didepan Naruto dengan mengerem menimbulkan asap dari debu bekas pijakannya itu. dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bintang yang berkelip dan sebuah cengiran lima jari dengan gigi yang bercahaya bagai bintang.

"kau juga disini Lee?.. apa yang mereka lakukan padamu sampai kau juga ada di tempat ini.." gumam Naruto datar setelah kembali dari swetdropnya beserta dengan yang lainnya.

"YOSSH!.. kemarin mereka bilang jika kau akan bergabung juga dengan club ini.. jadi karena aku ingin memiliki banyak teman seperimu aku jadi bergabung juga disini Naruto-kun!.. semangat masa mudamu itu sangat membara Naruto-kun!.."

Lee mulai dengan aksi gajenya itu. membuat Naruto hanya berkedip-kedip menatap aneh Lee. Sementara Hinata tersenyum dan Ophis yang duduk dengan seenak jidatnya di sofa yang ada dengan menjilati es krim yang ntah dia dapat darimana itu. membuat Eren menatap gadis itu dengan sebutir keringat besar di surai belakangnya.

"selamat datang untuk kalian semua.. maaf aku terlambat. Karena aku tadi ada urusan sebentar.."

Ucapan seorang pria yang baru masuk dari pintu yang sebelumnya digunakan Hinata, Naruto dan Ophis untuk masuk ke bangunan ini. dan pria itu berjalan menuruni tangga itu dan berhenti didepan mereka semua.

"kau darimana saja Nagato?.. ku kira kau ta-tadi sudah berada disini.." Tanya Hinata yang saat ini ada disebelah Naruto.

"hehe.. maafkan aku Hinata.. dan untuk kalian semua silahkan kalian duduk disofa itu.." ucap pria bersurai merah lurus yang poninya menutupi mata kanannya itu dengan menggunakan seragam academi ini dengan emblem dan lambang dari ras Shinobi dipakainya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu duduk disofa panjang itu. dengan Naruto duduk diujung sofa dikanan dengan Hinata disamping kirinya dengan Ophis di samping kiri Hinata.

Sedangkan di sofa dihadapan Naruto, terlihat Rock lee yang duduk diujung dihadapan Naruto dengan Eren di sebelah kanan Lee. Sementara murid bernama Nagato itu duduk dipaling ujung di sofa tunggal yang menghadap mereka semua.

"baiklah kuucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian semua mau datang diruang ini.. terutama pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang ku tau dari Hinata jika namamu adalah Naruto shiba.. jadi sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku ulang pada kalian.." ucap Nagato dengan senyum ramah dan matanya yang tertutup itu menjeda kalimatnya.

"perkenalkan.. aku Nagato Uzumaki.. dari kelas 2 ras Shinobi. Dengan Emblem Silver!.." lanjut Nagato seraya menatap pria beralis tebal ramah.

"yosh!.. perkenalkan!, namaku adalah Rock lee dari kelas 2 ras Shinobi. Dengan Emblem Silver!.." ucap le yang mengerti maksut dari tatapan Nagato. Dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan semangat.

"kalian sudah tau namaku.." ucap Naruto datar dengan bersidekap dada dan memejamkan matanya tak tertarik. Walaupun tak terlihat oleh Hinata dan lainnya. Kecuali Nagato dan Ophis yang tampak mengerti dari gesture mereka berdua.

"aku Ophis.. Sorcerer Emblem Bronze. Seangkatan dengan Naruto-kun.." lanjut Ophis datar.

"katakan apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari.. Nagato-san.. aku tak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Naruto menatap datar Nagato.

"haha.. tenanglah Naruto. aku akan menjelaskan maksutku mengajakmu kemari.. tapi sebelumnya, kuucapkan selamat datang pada kalian bertiga di club ini.. dan sebelum itu ku perkenalkan, Hinata hyuga. Yang bersamaku membangun club ini dari nol beberapa bulan yang lalu.. walaupun masih belum memiliki anggota. Tapi ku harap kalian semua betah.." ujar Nagato menjelaskan.

"Eren jaeger, dia baru bergabung beberapa hari lalu ketika kau menjalankan Quest naruto. lalu Rock lee, yang katanya sejak kemarin dia mau bergabung disini.. dan untukmu serta Ophis?.. bagaimana?.." Tanya Nagato melanjutkan.

Meminta pendapat dari pemuda misterius bersurai pirang itu. karena dia tak bisa dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri memasukkan orang sebagai anggota club ini.

"dan nama dari Club ini adalah, club pelindung.. dimana kegiatan dari club ini adalah membantu mereka yang sedang dalam kesulitan diluar sana, tapi terbentuknya club ini juga untuk membantu murid lain dalam menjalankan ujian Nest nantinya.. selain untuk membantu mereka yang lemah dalam ujian, kita juga dapat saling membantu jika dalam menjalankan Quest.. karena prinsip dari club ini adalah kekeluargaan.. jadi tak perlu khawatir.." Nagato menjelaskan dan melihat reaksi dari semua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"uwoo! Kalau begitu tujuan dari club ini sangat mulia Kaichou!.. semangat masa mudaku semakin membara!.." Lee tampak bersemangat dengan tingkah anehnya.

"bagaimana denganmu Naruto?.. aku sudah bergabung besama Hinata yang mengundangku saat kepergianmu.. bagaimana keputusanmu sekarang?.." Tanya Eren menatap serius Naruto.

Begitupun semua yang ada di ruang itu. kecuali Ophis yang memejamkan matanya datar.

Srett!

"tawaranmu menarik Nagato.. tapi maaf saja.. tujuanku sejak awal tak pernah terfokus di academi ini.. jadi mungkin untuk saat ini aku tak mau terikat apapun.."

Ucapan datar Naruto bukan tanpa alasan. Karena dirinya yang sejak awal tak mau terikat apapun dan focus pada apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang kemari. Selain itu juga dia harus membalaskan dendamnya terhadap orang diluar sana. Yang dia yakin juga kekuatannya melebihi dirinya. Mungkin.

Jadi dia tak mau jika terikat pada hal yang nanti malah merugikan diri mereka sendiri akibat dirinya. batin Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto yang telah berdiri dan membelakangi mereka semua itu membuat semua orang terpaku seketika.

Karena dari ucapan datar Naruto, terasa sekali jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu. apalagi jika diingat tentang kisah Naruto diacademi ini, pasti benar saja jika dia tak mau membantu murid lain yang ada disini. Karena perlakuan para murid itu yang bisa dikatakan keterlaluan.

"ta-.."

"maaf Hinata.. jika kau selesai dari sini cepatlah pulang.. aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa nantinya.."

Ucap Naruto ramah dengan senyumnya yang memotong perkataan Hinata seraya mengelus lembut surai gadis cantik itu. dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. dan keluar dari pintu yang sebelumnya dia masuk.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. maafkan aku pula. Aku juga harus menolak bergabung dengan club ini.."

Seorang gadis loli yang sangat imut juga ikut berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"O-ophis-chan!.. kau kenapa tak mau bergabung?.." Tanya Eren yang berdiri dari duduknya mencoba encegah ophis yang ingin pergi itu.

"aku disini hanya mengikuti Naruto-kun. Apa yang dia mau, akupun akan mengikutinya.. tapi jika Naruto-kun menolak disini, maka akupun juga sama.. dan kalian pasti faham dengan maksutku.." balas Ophis datar tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

Setelah berhenti sejenak dan mengucapkan kata-katanya datar seperti biasa, Ophis melanjutkan jalannya dan keluar dari pintu yang sama.

"bagaimana ini Kaichou?.. Naruto-kun tak mau.." ucap Hinata yang terlihat sendu dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

"tak apa Hinata.. walaupun dia menolak club ini, tapi kita tetap akan menganggapnya teman.. walau apapun status kita.. dan suatu saat dia pasti akan bergabung dengan kita.." ucap Nagato yakin.

Membuat gadis cantik bersurai indigo itu sedikit lega mendengarnya. karena sejak ada Naruto juga, hidupnya jadi lebih berwarna. Apalagi semenjak mereka berdua tinggal satu atap namun berbeda kamar, tapi setiap mereka bercanda gurau di asrama itu menghilangkan beban yang ada dipundaknya.

"uhmm.." gumam Hinata lirih seraya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sendu masih terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

"aku setuju denganmu kaichou.." sahut Eren dengan semangat.

Sama halnya dengan Lee yang juga kembali bersemangat itu dengan senyum lima jari dan acungan jempolnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di atap gedung C. terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang berdiri memandang seluruh academi ini. dimana si pemuda berdiri di atas pinggiran pagar pembatas tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun jika dia akan terjatuh.

Dan gadis super imut yang bersandar di pagar pembatas itu seraya menjilati es krim ditangan kanannya. Menatap datar es krim itu.

Angin yang berhembus disekitar mereka berdua menggoyangkan surai mereka dan pakaian mereka. namun keduanya tetap diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

"jadi Ophis, jika benar apa yang kau katakan kemarin itu.. aku akan lakukan hari ini juga.."

Ucap pemuda bersurai pirang datar menatap pemandangan academi dari ketinggian itu.

"hm.. terserah apa keputusanmu.. aku hanya memberi informasi saja.." balas gadis imut dan cantik yang berdiri dibawahnya dan saling memunggungi itu.

"tapi Ophis, apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?.." Tanya Naruto datar dengan posisi yang sama.

"entahlah Naruto-kun.. aku tidak mencari informasi sampai kesitu.. karena aku selalu focus padamu.. tapi karena kita sudah saling kenal, kau bisa menggali informasi itu sendiri.. dan serahkan yang disini padaku.." balas Ophis datar.

"maksutmu mereka juga akan mengincar teman-temanku?.."

"akupun tak tau.. tapi untuk berjaga-jaga.. kau bisa percaya padaku Naruto-kun.." ujar Ophis datar dengan senyum yang tak dilihat oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

'aku tak bisa tinggal diam jika begini..' batin Naruto yang tampak tenang. Walaupun begitu, rasa khawatir dari setiap ucapannya sebelumnya dapat dirasakan oleh gadis bersurai hitam panjang di bawahnya itu.

"sebaiknya kau tenang dulu Naruto-kun.. sebentar lagi jam masuk, sebaiknya kita kembali.." ucap Ophis datar yang telah menghabiskan es krimnya.

Wuss!

"hm.." balas Naruto yang menghilang dari atas pagar itu dan muncul di sebelah Ophis.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar untuk menuju ke kelas mereka karena jam masuk akan berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Malam hari.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam lurus sepinggul, berjalan memakai pakaian kaus dan cardigan yang panjangnya selutut dan terbuka. Karena memang tak digunakan ditutup. Dengan kausnya yang beraksen bunga sakura disisi kanannya. Memakai rok panjang diatas mata kaki yang terlihat semakin membuat gadis itu anggun dan feminism.

Gadis cantik itu berjalan santai dimalam ini. dimana kedua tangannya mendekap kantung lumayan besar yang isinya adalah belanjaan.

"andai saja Naru-nee bersamaku saat ini.. aku akan memasakkan makanan kesukaannya.." gumam gadis anggun itu lirih seraya terus berjalan dan berbelok disebuah gang.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Hingga sampai dia di tengah gang yang lebar namun ujung ke ujungnya lumayan jauh itu. muncul 5 orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan membuat gadis itu berhenti.

'siapa orang-orang ini..' batin gadis cantik bersurai hitam itu waspada. Seraya dirinya memandang setiap orang yang ada disekitarnya itu.

"Miyuki Shiba.. kami diperintahkan untuk membawamu bersama kami.." ucap seorang yang memakai topeng putih polos yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya yang ada di depannya beberapa meter.

Sedangkan yang lainnya tampak hanya memakai penutup wajah saja hingga terlihat mata mereka dan pakaian mereka yang tertutup sebuah jubah coklat.

"siapa kalian?.." ujar gadis cantik itu. karena mereka yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan jumlah yang tak hanya seorang saja. Sepertinya mereka berniat sekali membawanya.

"kau tak perlu tau siapa kami.. tapi kau akan tau nanti jika kau ikut dengan kami atas perintah atasan kami.." jawab pria yang memakai topeng putih polos itu.

"sebaiknya kau ikut kami nona.. agar tak perlu kami menggunakan kekerasan untuk membawamu." Pria berjubah coklat dengan penutup wajah dibelakang miyuki juga ikut memaksa.

"memang jika aku tak mau?. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?.." ujar Miyuki datar. Karena tak ada untungnya juga bagi dirinya ikut dengan orang-orang mencurigakan ini. dan lagi jika kakaknya tau dia dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang ini, dia juga tak akan tinggal diam kan.

Lagipula siapa mereka juga belum jelas. Untuk apa dia ikut dengan mereka.

'auranya.. mereka semua adalah para Shinobi.. tapi siapa mereka ini. tak pernah aku melihat mereka sebelumnya..' batin Miyuki mengidentifikasi kelima orang Shinobi yang terasa dari aura chakra milik mereka berlima.

"jika kau menolak, terpaksa kami menggunakan kekerasan untuk membawamu bersama kami Miyuki.. tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati.." ucap pria bertopeng itu dengan mengeluarkan kunai dari balik jubah mereka.

Bahkan kelima orang Shinobi itu mengeluarkan kunai di tangan kanan mereka. membuat Miyuki memicingkan matanya memandang kelima orang yang mengelilinginya itu.

Sring!

Miyuki menggunakan Ringnya untuk memindahkan barang bawaannya itu kedalam dimensi penyimpanannya. Seraya membuat kuda-kuda miliknya.

Swuss! Swuss!

Dua orang dari sisi kiri dan kanan Miyuki melesat kearah gadis cantik itu dengan kunai mereka. membuat pandangan Miyuki bergantian melihat kekanan dan kekiri dengan cepat.

Srett! Wuss!

Keduanya mengayunkan kunai mereka kearah Miyuki yang terlihat diam dengan kuda-kudanya. Namun ternyata Miyuki telah tau arah serangan mereka berdua dan melompat keatas. Dan mendarat diatap sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

'jangan kira aku hanya seorang Sorcerer biasa.. jika aku tak bisa melumpuhkan orang-orang seperti kalian.. karena selama ini aku pula telah berlatih demi ini. dan demi melampaui Naru-nii yang aku yakin sudah berada diatasku!..' batin Miyuki yang menatap dengan iris tajam kearah 5 orang dibawahnya itu.

Sring!

Aura Mana menguar dari tubuh Miyuki dan berkobar di telapak tangannya hingga sebuah Magic circle muncul diantara tangan kanan dan angan kirinya. Dimana tangan kanannya mengepal seakan ingin menggenggam sesuatu dan tangan kirinya menahan sesuatu. Dimana kedua tangannya berada disamping pinggang kirinya.

' _Membekulah wahai kau dewi kutub'_

' _Muncullah dan dengarkan perintahku!'_

Sring!

Seluruh tubuhnya muncul sebuah uap dingin bagaikan sebuah es yang dingin minus ratusan drajat celcius. Hingga Magic circle yang ada diantara tangannya itu bersinar terang.

 **[Katana Sword: Yukianesa]!**

Sring!

Dengan perlahan, Miyuki menarik tangan kanannya yang terkepal itu hingga muncul cahaya biru muda yang mengepul uap es. Dan cahaya panjang yang digenggam Miyuki itu bersinar dan pecah menjadi partikel cahaya dan memunculkan sebuah Katana dengan gagang berwarna biru dengan bilah tajamnya yang berwarna sebening es. Dengan sarung pedangnya berwarna biru dengan aksen putih dia genggam ditangan kirinya yang ada di pinggir pinggang kirinya itu.

Hingga cahaya dan Mana yang menguar itu menghilang dari sekitar tubuhnya. Dan digantikan dengan uap dingin es dari bilah tajam Yukianesa ditangan kananya itu.

"dia menggunakan tehniknya Tachou.." ucap salah satu Shinobi yang ada dibawahnya itu.

"biarkan saja,. Kita buat dia lengah dengan jumlah kita yang lebih unggul.." balas sang ketua yang menggunakan topeng putih polos itu.

Swuss! Swuss! Swuss!

Tiga orang shinobi dari bawahnya itu melompat kearah Miyuki bersamaan dan siap mengayunkan kunainya.

Trank!

Miyuki menahan serangan vertical dari shinobi paling depan secara horizontal.

Sret! Trank!

Namun shinobi lain yang melompat lebih tinggi berusaha menusuk kepala Miyuki yang sedang menahan serangan shinobi pertama tadi. namun Miyuki yang tau akan hal itu langsung melompat seraya berputar kebelakang untuk menghindar. Sehingga hujaman vertical Shinobi kedua hanya mengenai atap tempat Miyuki berpijak sebelumnya.

Tap! Wuss!

Baru mendarat setelah melompat untuk menghindar, Miyuki dikagetkan dengan seorang Shinobi ketiga yang tiba-tiba di depannya dengan mengayunkan kunainya secara horizontal. Namun ditangkis dengan menggunakan Yukianesa milik Miyuki secara vertical.

Srank! Wuss!

Miyuki yang tak mau kalah, mengayunkan Yukianesa miliknya untuk membuat Shinobi itu terpental kebelakang dan hampir saja menabrak kedua temannya yang berlari kearah Miyuki itu.

Tap! Tap!

Seorang Shinobi bertopeng putih polos tiba di antara ketiga Shinobi didepannya itu. beserta dengan seorang Shinobi dengan penutup wajah yang juga berjajar didepan Miyuki.

'pakaian yang ku gunakan membuatku sulit untuk bergerak bebas.. dan area ini yang dekat dengan pemukiman akan membuat kegaduhan dan keresahan nantinya.. aku harus membawa mereka ketempat yang jauh dari pemukiman..' batin Miyuki seraya melirik kesekitarnya serta pakaian dengan rok panjang yang dipakainya itu.

Wuss!

Tak mau berpikir panjang, Miyuki melompat turun dari atap rumah itu dan berlari ketempat yang menurutnya jauh dari pemukiman warga.

"kejar gadis itu!.. jangan sampai dia lolos!.." perintah sang ketua yang langsung mereka keempat anak buahnya itu mengikuti Miyuki.

Sementara sang ketua tampak menghilang dengan Shunsinnya.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dan anggun bersurai hitam lurus dengan surai yang menjuntai lurus didahinya. Berlari dengan kecepatannya membawa katana ditangan kanannya.

Berlari melewati rumah-rumah warga yang terlihat sepi itu. dengan pandangannya yang melirik kesamping kanan kirinya dimana diatap rumah warga yang dilewatinya, terdapat masing-masing dua Shinobi yang mengejarnya dengan melompati atap keatap.

Dan jika dilihat lebih jelas, kecepatan para Shinobi itu lebih unggul ketimbang Sorcerer cantik dan anggun itu.

Terbukti dari jarak yang sebelumnya jauh, mereka berempat dapat menyusul Miyuki. Dan mereka yang lebih berada didepan Miyuki tentunya.

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)!**

Wuss!

Seorang Shinobi yang ada diatap sisi kiri Miyuki mengucapkan Jutsunya dan keluarlah semburan bola api seukuran dua kali tubuh manusia kearah Miyuki yang berlari seraya melihat bola api itu dengan pandangan datar.

Wuss! Blarr!

Sebelum bola api itu mengenai gadis cantik itu, Miyuki telah melompat terlebih dahulu ke kanan. Hingga bola api itu hanya mengenai tempatnya berpijak sebelumnya.

 **(Suiton: Mizu Rappa)!**

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)!**

Zuu! Wuss!

Tau serangan rekannya gagal, Shinobi lainnya yang ada disisi kiri dan kanannya yang ada dibarisan depan bersamaan mengucapkan Jutsunya. Dan muncul gelombang air yang berasal dari semburan dikanannya dan bola api dari kirinya. Dimana yang keduanya mengarah pada lajunya yang tepat didepannya supaya gadis itu bisa terkena serangan mereka berdua.

Wuss!

Sementara Miyuki memicingkan matanya menatap kedua serangan yang terarah kepadanya itu. seraya Menggenggam erat Yukianesa yang dia posisikan di sisi kanannya dengan bilah tajamnya lurus kedepan. seraya tangan kirinya yang membawa sarung pedangnya itu didepan dadanya horizontal dengan tubuh merendah.

 **[Yukianesa art: Ice Blade]!**

Sring! Sring!

Wuss! Wuss!

Dengan cepat, Miyuki mengarahkan pedangnya yang teracung kedepan disisikanannya itu kedepan dua kali dengan cepat seraya sebuah sinar biru muda menghiasi bilah tajamnya itu. dan munculah dua buah pedang es seukuran pedang miliknya yang melesat kearah yang berbeda sesuai dengan yang dituju oleh tusukan Miyuki itu.

Zuu! Wuss!

Wuss! Wuss!

Blarr! Blarr!

Hingga kedua serangan Miyuki yang sengaja dia arahkan pada kedua serangan Shinobi itu, berbenturan dan meledak tepat didepan lajur lari Miyuki.

Wuss!

"a-apa!.."

"dia berhasil menghindarinya!.."

Hingga seorang gadis cantik melompati asap mengepul itu dengan berputar indah membelah asap hasil ledakan kecil sebelumnya tanpa sebelumnya berhenti. Membuat keempat Shinobi itu kaget dibuatnya.

Tap! Wuss!

Kembali Miyuki berlari. Hingga sampai dia di perbatasan antara hutan yang ada didalam benteng kota itu dengan pemukiman warga.

Srakk!

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Miyuki mengerem dengan kakinya ketika dirinya telah sampai di hutan itu. dan menatap tajam keempat Shinobi yang mendarat didepannya.

"kalian cukup gigih juga ya.." ujar Miyuki datar.

"heh.. karena ini adalah tugas, maka kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membawamu.." balas Shinobi yang ada ditangah ketiganya.

"siapa juga yang mau ikut dengan kalian.."

Wuss!

Wuss!

Ucap Miyuki seraya langsung melesat menuju kearah keempat Shinobi itu yang juga melesat kearahnya.

Trank!

Miyuki yang dihadapannya tiba seorang Shinobi pertama, langsung menangkis serangan Kunai vertical Shinobi itu dengan katanya secara horizontal diatas kepalanya.

Crass!

Namun tak sampai disitu, Miyuki dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dengan katanya yang diarahkan disamping tubuhnya itu. seraya berputar 360 derajat sehingga bilah tajam katananya menggores tubuh samping Shinobi pertama itu hingga Shinobi itu ikut terlempar kesamping dengan berputar dan jatuh mencium tanah.

Trank!

Hingga sepersekian detik Miyuki baru melewati Shinobi pertama itu, Shinobi kedua telah sampai dihadapannya dengan ayunan Kunainya secara miring vertical. Namun masih ditahan dengan sarung pedang milik Yukianesa secara horizontal.

Sring! Crass!

Dengan hal yang sama, Miyuki juga memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat kearah kiri dengan pedangnya pula. Sehingga pedangnya itu langsung menyayat perut Shinobi itu. dan Shinobi itu yang langsung ambruk.

Masih dengan jeda sepersekian detik, Miyuki melewati Shinobi kedua. Dan seorang Shinobi ketiga tiba dihadapannya dengan Kunai yang berusaha dia tusukkan kepada Miyuki.

Jleb!

Namun Miyuki yang lebih cepat refleknya dengan keadaan yang masih belum seimbang karena berputar sebelumnya itu, dia merendahkan tubuhnya seraya mengarahkan bagian lancip Yukianesa kedepan dengan gerakan menusuk.

Hingga Shinobi ketiga itu membolakan matanya karena tusukannya ternyata tak mengenai gadis cantik itu. malah dirinya yang tertusuk tepat ditengah perutnya hingga tembus sampai antara gagang Yukianesa. Dengan Miyuki yang terlihat tubuhnya merendah itu.

Sleb!

Brukk!

Dengan tanpa belas kasih, Miyuki mencabut pedangnya yang panjangnya sekitar 100 cm lebih itu dan minggir dari tubuh tak bernyawa Shinobi itu yang ambruk ketanah.

"kau!.."

Sementara seorang Shinobi yang tersisa muncul dari samping kanannya dengan tangannya yang sedang membentuk Heand Seal dengan cepat seraya suaranya sebelumnya yang tampak geram itu.

Namun Miyuki hanya menatap kekanannya dengan mata memicing tajam seraya memposisikan pedang ditangan kanannya dan sarung pedang ditangan kirinya itu menyilang. Dengan pedang ditangan kanannya itu posisi terbalik dengan ujung lancipnya dibawah.

Secara bersamaan, Shinobi dengan penutup muka itu hampir menyelesaikan Heand Sealnya dan Miyuki yang pedangnya kembali bersinar biru muda dan dengan tubuh yang merendah seraya menggerakkan pedangnya itu kebawah seperti menusuk.

 **[Yukianesa art: ..]**

 **(Suiton: ..)**

Dengan bersamaan keduanya menyebutkan tehniknya.

Jleb!

Dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat karena tak menggunakan Heand Seal, Miyuki menusukkan Yukianesa ditanah di hadapannya itu dengan keras.

 **[Yukianesa art: Arctic Blade]**

Sring!

Hingga muncul jalur es beku yang merambat cepat menuju ke Shinobi didepannya yang melotot sempurna karena kalah cepat dengan Miyuki serta jalur es yang dengan cepat merambat melalui tanah dari pedang yang tertancap itu.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"ARGHH‼.."

Hingga sepersekian detik, sampai di bawah Shinobi keempat itu dan memunculkan tiga pedang dari es tajam dari tanah jalur lesatan es sebelumnya. Dan menusuk tubuh Shinobi yang berteriak kesakitan dengan mata melotot itu.

Hingga tubuh Shinobi itu tercabik-cabik dan membeku menjadi es seketika. Serta jalur lesatan e situ ditanah dan rerumputan menjadi ikut beku dengan jalur lurus dan berhenti di Shinobi yang membeku dengan tubuh tercanbik itu yang beku menjadi es.

Sleb!

Krakk! Krakk! Pyarr!

Dan Miyuki yang kembali mencabut pedangnya dari tanah itu seraya berbalik membelakangi Shinobi itu dan memasukkannya di sarung pedangnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu retakan muncul di semua es itu dan langsung pecah seketika bersamaan Miyuki yang telah memasukkan semua bilah pedangnya pada sarung pedang Yukianesa itu.

"selesai sudah.. huft.." gumam Miyuki ketika melihat keempat mayat Shinobi itu seraya bernafas lega.

'tunggu dulu.. hanya ada empat?. Dimana ketuanya?!..' batin Miyuki kaget ketika dia baru ingat jika yang bertopeng putih polos itu tak ada.

Dengan kata lain, daritadi dia hanya terfokus pada keempat anak buahnya saja. Lalu, dimana yang satunya?. Batin Miyuki.

"kau mencariku eh.. gadis cantik?!.."

Sebuah suara mengintruksi pendengaran Miyuki yang membuatnya teringat jika itu suara dari sang ketuanya. Seraya dirinya menoleh kesemua arah demi mencari sumber pemilik suara itu.

"kau tak perlu mencariku kemana-Mana nona.. aku yang akan datang padamu.." ucap seorang pria yang dari suaranya itu, menggunakan topeng putih polos dengan berdiri diatas batang pohon tinggi terbalik. Seraya bersidekap dada dari arah hunian penduduk yang sebelumnya dilewati Miyuki.

"kau!.." ujar Miyuki ketika melihat pria itu yang terlihat santai saja.

"selamat kau berhasil mengalahkan bawahanku nona.. tapi bagaimana dengan ini?.." ucap ketua itu datar.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dan seketika itu pula. Muncul 5 Shinobi lagi dari arah yang sama. Dan muncul lagi 5 dari arah hutan dibelakang Miyuki. Dan terus muncul hingga totalnya yang dihitung Miyuki berjumlah 20 orang mengelilingi Miyuki yang saat ini meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dengan melihat kesegala arah dengan ekor matanya.

'bagaimana ini.. jumlah mereka banyak. Aku tak bisa gegabah..' batin Miyuki yang dimana dia sedang tersudut dengan jumlah musuh lebih banyak itu.

"ku Tanya sekali lagi padamu.. apa kau mau ikut dengan baik-baik.. atau tidak?.. dan perlakuanmu yang sudah melenyapkan bawahanku itu, akan ku maafkan.." pemuda bertopeng putih polos itu menawarkan. Seraya berjalan didahan pohon itu berbalik. Hingga saat ini dirinya berdiri diatas dahan itu. tak terbalik seperti sebelumnya.

"tawaranmu itu memang menggiurkan. Tapi maaf saja.. aku tak sudi harus ikut denganmu.." balas Miyuki dingin.

Walaupun dia dalam keadaan terkepung seperti ini, dia tak boleh menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Dia harus bisa mengalahkan rasa takut itu agar bisa berpikir tenang.

Walaupun sebenarnya dalam pikirannya saat ini, dia rindu sekali dengan kakaknya. Andai kakaknya ada didekatnya saat ini, dia pasti akan membantu Miyuki. Kakaknya itu pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi dirinya.

"dasar keras kepala.. serang!.."

Wuss! Wuss!

Intruksi dari sang ketua itu membuat sepuluh orang Shinobi dengan penutup muka yang sama dengan keempat Shinobi sebelumnya, melesat maju kearah Miyuki.

Miyuki yang kembali dalam kesadarannya, langsung melompat tinggi.

Wuss!

Namun seorang Shinobi yang berada dibelakang Shinobi nomer 1 dan 2, sudah memprediksi gerakan Miyuki dan telah berada di hadapan Miyuki seraya mengayunkan Kunainya vertical dari atas kebawah.

Srakk!

Namun Miyuki berhasil menghindarinya dengan memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam dan membuat serangan Shinobi itu hanya mengenai roknya hingga robek dari ujung bawahnya yang terbelah itu sampai paha diatas lutut Miyuki.

Wuss! Buagh!

Namun baru saja Miyuki lolos dari maut. Seorang Shinobi keempat yang sebelumnya telah melompat dan muncul dihadapan gadis cantik itu seraya memberikan sebuah pukulan keras. namun masih ditahan oleh Miyuki yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Wuss! Duakh!

Wuss!

Baru saja Miyuki yang terpental kebelakang karena pukulan dari Shinobi keempat, dia telah dikagetkan kembali dengan seorang Shinobi kelima yang telah muncul di belakangnya dan memberikan tendangan side kick yang mengenai punggung Miyuki telak. Hingga membuat gadis cantik itu meluncur kedepan dan jatuh kebawah.

Tap!

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)!**

Miyuki yang berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya itu mendarat dengan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya di tanah dengan tubuh merendah dan ekspresi sakit dia tunjukkan karena terkena tendangan kuat dari Shinobi kelima itu. namun sedetik kemudian, dia dikagetkan dengan munculnya bola api dari belakangnya oleh Shinobi keenam yang meluncur kearahnya itu.

Wuss! Wuss!

Blarr!

Namun Miyuki masih sempat untuk menghindar dengan melompat kesamping dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya. Hingga membuat serangan itu hanya mengenai tempatnya sebelumnya hingga tejadi ledakan kecil dan terbakar.

Duakh! Brakk!

Namun baru dia bernafas lega karena berhasil lolos dari serangan itu, Miyuki harus kembali merasakan sakit dipunggungnya ketika sebuah tendangan depan mengenainya oleh Shinobi ketujuh. Hingga membuatnya terlempar kedepan namun dia memutar tubuhnya hingga membuat punggungnya berhenti menabrak pohon.

'ughh!.. tubuhku.. hahh.. hahh..' batin Miyuki ketika merasakan tubuhnya sakit menerima serangan dari para Shinobi itu.

Wuss! Buagh!

"chough!.."

Miyuki yang terduduk dan mencoba berdiri dengan bertumpu pada Yukianesa miliknya itu, harus membolakan matanya ketika Shinobi kedelapan muncul dihadapannya dan memberikannya pukulan telak pada perutnya. Hingga membuatnya memuntahkan darah.

Wuss! trank! Duakh!

Shinobi kedelapan yang mundur sedikit setelah memberikan pukulan itu. ternyata rekannya telah tiba disisi kiri Miyuki dengan seuah Kunai ditangannya yang diayunkan pada gadis cantik itu. namun masih sempat Miyuki menahannya dengan sarung pedang Yukianesa. Tapi ternyata Shinobi itu tak memberi ampun pada Miyuki dan memberikan tendangan side kick telak mengenai lengan kanan Miyuki yang mencoba menahannya kembali.

Wuss! Brakk!

Hingga membuat Miyuki itu kembali terpental seraya tubuhnya yang berputar dan kembali menabrak pohon dibelakangnya.

"chough!.. a-aku tak a-akan.. hah.. ka-kalah dis-sini.." ujar Miyuki lirih dengan tubuh babak belur dan muntahan darah. Bahkan lengan kanannya tampak lebam dan terlihat lemas tak bisa digerakkan.

 **(Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu)!**

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Baru saja Miyuki mencoba sekuat tenaganya untuk berdiri dan terduduk dengan bertumpu Yukianesa yang tersarung di tempatnya itu. harus membolakan matanya menatap sebuah angin yang berhembus kearahnya bagai pisau pemotong yang dikeluarkan oleh Shinobi kesepuluh.

Crass! Crass! Crass!

"KYAAAA‼.."

Hingga Jutsu itu mengenai telak Miyuki dan area disekitarnya. Dan membuat Miyuki terpental kebelakang dimana pohon dibelakangnya sebelumnya telah tumbang oleh Jutsu itu.

Dan terlihatlah kondisi Miyuki yang memperihatinkan dengan tubuh yang mengalami luka sayatan dibeberapa lengan, tubuh, kaki dan sedikit dipipinya. Walaupun tubuhnya yang tergeletak tengkurap itu dia masih Menggenggam Yukianesa miliknya.

'Naru-niisan.. a-andai a-aku tt-ak me-lakukan.. hahh.. hal itu.. padamu.. ak-ku yakin kau pasti tak akan men-derita..' batin Miyuki yang dalam keadaan yang sama, dia masih sadar dengan pandangan kosong dan ingatannya pada kakak tersayangnya itu.

Srakk!

'ini.. ta-ak seberapa.. hahh hahh.. de-dengan yang di-derita.. Naru-nii.. ii-ini bukan apa-ap-a.. chough!..' batin Miyuki seraya dirinya mencoba bangkit kembali dengan keadaan yang luka parah. Dia bertumpu pada Yukianesa miliknya dengan keadaan terduduk dan kepalanya yang merunduk itu.

.

Sedangkan semua Shinobi yang ada dihadapannya memandang datar Miyuki yang berusaha bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar itu. tanpa ada rasa kasihan di mata mereka semua.

Bahkan pakaian Miyuki yang tampak robek disana-sini itu memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya atasnya itu. walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan rok panjangnya yang telah robek disana sini.

Mereka semua hanya melihat bagaikan Miyuki adalah prioritas untuk mereka bawa sampai tujuan. Tak ada rasa apapun pada tatapan mereka.

Seakan hanya tugas dan membunuh saja yang ada di mata mereka semua. Karena terlihat dari tatapan tanpa rasa bersalah itu melihat kearah Miyuki.

"dasar gadis keras kepala.." gumam ketua dari keduapuluh Shinobi itu yang masih terlihat santai. Dan ekspresinya yang tak terlihat karena tertutup topengnya. Hanya saja dari suaranya itu terdengar datar tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun.

Sementara pandangan kosong Miyuki yang melihat kearah tangan kanannya yang sedang bertumpu ditanah itu. mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah dialaminya.

'Naru-nii..' batin Miyuki dengan tatapan kosong terarah ketangan kanannya itu.

Andai..

Andai saja..

Andai saja kakaknya itu tak tersakiti olehnya. Miyuki pasti tidak akan sampai seperti ini. dia pasti akan diselamatkan oleh kakaknya itu.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, hal ini terjadi juga karena kesalahan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi jika boleh, Miyuki ingin mengulang masa-masa ketika mereka masih kecil.

Ingin merasakan rasa terlindungi oleh pemuda bersurai pirang itu kembali. walaupun dirinya sendiri sudah berlatih keras, tapi tetap saja.

Seorang adik perempuan tetap membutuhkan sosok seorang kakak laki-laki untuk dirinya bersandar, untuk Miyuki berlindung. Untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang yang tersisa dalam kehidupannya.

Bahkan pernah sewaktu mereka kecil. Miyuki yang memang berumur lebih muda itu, diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal yang mencoba menarik rambutnya. hingga membuatnya yang berlari waktu itu terjatuh dengan rasa sakit diumurnya yang masih kecil itu.

Dimana para lima anak nakal yang umurnya lebih tua dari Miyuki itu, menertawakannya dan menarik-narik rambutnya yang lurus itu. walaupun dulu rambutnya itu tak sepanjang saat ini. dan surai depannya yang menjuntai menutupi mata kanannya waktu itu. membuat para anak-anak nakal itu menatap aneh Miyuki.

Dan dengan dirinya yang waktu itu sangat penakut sekali, membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa. Hanya menangis dan menjerit kesakitan.

Apalagi kelima anak pengganggu itu tak kasihan semakali pada dirinya waktu itu. membuatnya harus berharap jika rasa sakit yang dia rasakan itu tak akan berjalan lama.

'HENTIKAN‼..'

Hingga suara anak laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, bersurai pirang jabrik datang seraya berteriak keras dan berlari kearahnya.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian antara kelima anak laki-laki itu dengan anak bersurai pirang yang terlihat dengan mahirnya menghindari pukulan para anak nakal itu dimata Miyuki.

Hingga akhirnya anak pirang itu terpojok dan terkena pukulan dari salah satu anak nakal dengan tubuh lebih gemuk.

Namun dipandangan Miyuki waktu itu, dia bisa melihat jika wajah seorang anak bersurai pirang itu tak ada rasa sakit. Hanya amarah yang tersirat di mata anak bersurai pirang itu.

Hingga akhirnya anak bersurai pirang itu tetap berdiri menjadi yang terakhir. Karena kelima anak nakal itu telah pingsang tak sadarkan diri akibat berkelahi dengan anak pirang yang lebih tua dari Miyuki itu.

Dan anak itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan uluran tangannya membantu Miyuki kecil untuk duduk. Seraya mengusak kotoran di pipi Miyuki kecil dengan tangannya.

Dan dengan lembut anak pirang itu menyisikan poninya yang menutupi mata kanannya itu kesamping dan menjepitnya dengan jepit rambut. Hingga membuat Miyuki kecil tersenyum dalam tangisnya seraya memeluk anak pirang itu.

Dan kata yang diingat oleh Miyuki waktu itu..

'tenanglah Miyu-chan.. Nii-san akan selalu melindungimu..'

Ucapan dari seorang anak bersurai pirang yang menenangkan pikirannya setiap saat. Dimana setiap kata itu terucap, selalu saja sebuah senyuman tulus dari sang kakak telintas dibenak Miyuki.

Termasuk disaat-saat seperti ini.

'hiks.. Naru-nii.. Naru-nii!.. andai kau ada disini.. hiks..'

Miyuki tampak membatin dalam tangisannya yang tak bersuara itu. hanya tatapan kosong pada tangannya yang menopang ditanah dengan mengepal erat serta air mata yang menetes. Tubuhnya pun terlihat gemetar ketika merasakan luka ditubuhnya dengan hatinya yang juga terluka karena mengingat kakaknya.

"bawa dia.. kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sebelum ada saksi mata juga nantinya.." perintah sang ketua datar.

Karena selain ini kesempatan emas untuk membawa gadis itu pergi, ini juga waktu yang tepat sebelum datang orang lain yang terpaksa harus dia bunuh orang itu jika sampai terjadi. Karena tak boleh ada saksimata satupun tentang ini.

Maka dari itu, ketua Shinobi dengan topeng putih polo situ harus segera membawa gadis itu disaat gadis itu sedang lemah seperti ini.

Dan dua orang Shinobi yang paling dekat dengan Miyuki berjalan maju untuk membawa tubuh tak berdaya gadis cantik yang saat ini terluka itu.

"hiks.. N-Naru-nii.."

Gumam lirih Miyuki disela tangis dan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Dia terpejam ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan berhenti dihadapannya itu.

Tap!

Greb!

"..‼!.."

Namun dua orang Shinobi yang mengulurkan tangan kanan mereka untuk menyentuh Miyuki terhenti seketika. Tatkala sepasang tangan menggenggam tangan kanan mereka dengan sangat erat tiba-tiba.

"si-siapa kau!.."

Hingga kedua Shinobi itu dapat melihat sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tangan mereka, berdiri tegak diantara mereka berdua yang tepat dihadapan Miyuki yang saat ini masih menutup matanya seraya tertunduk tetesan air mata itu.

Bahkan seluruh Shinobi yang ada ditempat itu juga tampak shok dengan orang yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. begitupun sang ketua bertopeng polos itu. tampak bola mata yang terlihat dibalik topeng itu ikut membola.

Kratak! Kratak!

"ARRRGGHH‼.."

Orang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada ditengah kedua Shinobi itu mengencangkan genggaman tangannya hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah dari kedua Shinobi itu. dan membuat kedua Shinobi itu berteriak kesakitan.

Srett!

Wuss! Wuss!

Orang yang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kedua Shinobi itu mundur dengan tiba-tiba dengan hentakan. Hingga membuat kedua Shinobi ikut tertarik kearah orang itu dan orang itu memutar tubuhnya searah jarum jam. Hingga kedua Shinobi itu diputar melayang karena lengan mereka yang digenggam erat oleh orang itu.

Wuss! Wuss!

Brakk! Brakk!

Dalam putaran cepat, orang itu melepaskan keduanya bersamaan dan membuat kedua tubuh itu terlempar kearah sebuah pohon ditempat para Shinobi didepan Miyuki. Dan tubuh Shinobi itu berhenti tatkala punggung Shinobi itu menabrak pohon itu hingga retak. Dan seorang hinobi lagi yang sebelumnya juga dilempar, menarak tubuh temannya itu hingga membuat pohon yang sudah retak sebelumnya tumbang.

Dan kedua Shinobi itu yang tampak pingsang tak sadarkan diri.

"siapa kau hah‼.." teriak sang ketua kasar dari suaranya itu.

Suara keras ketua itu dan tubuh yang menabrak pohon sebelumnya, membuat Miyuki membuka matanya perlahan. Karena selain tak merasakan tubuhnya dibawa, itu membuat dia bingung. Hingga membuat dia ingin memastikan.

Dan bola mata Miyuki tampak membola ketika melihat seorang berdiri tegap dihadapannya membelakangi diriya yang memakai sebuah pakaian tertutup berhodie berwarna biru.

Dimana ditatapan para Shinobi itu, orang yang baru datang itu mengenakan pakaian yang pas ditubuhnya yang tegap ideal itu dengan pakaian hitam dan sebuah jubah biru yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

Dimana jubah itu memiliki kerah tinggi hingga menutupi mulut dan hidup pemuda itu dan panjang jubah bagian bawahnya sampai dibawah lutut beberapa cm. serta hodienya yang juga berasal dari jubah itu yang dipakainya menutupi surainya.

Hingga yang terlihat dari wajah orang itu hanya bagian irisnya saja. Karena seluruh wajahnya hampir tertutup oleh hodie dan kerahnya yang tinggi itu.

Memakai berbagai aksesoris seperti sebuah wadah pedang di punggungnya. Sebuah sabuk hitam dan sarung tangan dari siku sampai setengah jari-jarinya berwarna hitam pula.

Terdapat sebuah lambang Dragon Head di lengan kanannya. Seta memakai sebuah celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu.

"si-siapa k-kau?.." Tanya Miyuki mengulang pertanyaan ketua Shinobi itu dengan lirih dan suara yang gemetar menahan sakit ditubuhnya.

"maaf jika aku baru datang, panggil saja aku.. Shinji Akira.. apa kau masih bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu?.."

Ucap orang itu yang terdengar disuara gadis itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Dimana pemuda itu berbalik menghadap dirinya dan berjongkok tepat dihadapannya itu.

"akhhh.. sa-sakit.."

Rintih Miyuki ketika tubuhnya digendong ala bridal style oleh pemuda misterius itu dan meletakkannya dengan lembut dipohon dibelakang Miyuki sebelumnya dan menyandarkan gadis itu pada pohon itu perlahan.

"maaf.. kau tenanglah dulu.. dan pakailah ini.." ujar orang misterius yang menyebutkan namanya sebagai Shinji itu dan memberikan sebuah jaket yang dia ambil dari balik jubah belakangnya dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuh bagian depan Miyuki dengan lembut.

Seraya mengelap darah dari goresan dipipi Miyuki lembut dengan kain yang berasal dari lengan jaket yang ada ditubuh Miyuki. dan terakhir, pemuda misterius itu mengelap air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Miyuki dengan sangat lembut menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di sisi pipi kiri Miyuki.

Dan begitupun disisi kanan pipi Miyuki dengan sangat lembut pula. Seraya tersenyum yang terlihat dari ekspresi mata pemuda itu saja.

"Kira-san.."

Gumam lirih Miyuki ketika menatap mata pemuda itu yang membuatnya membeku. Begitupun Shinji yang dipanggil Kira oleh Miyuki.

Terlihat Kira pun seperti tersnyum karena matanya yang terpejam itu. membuat sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi Miyuki.

"terserah kau mau memanggilku apa.. tapi kau diamlah disini dulu.." ucap Kira ramah dan kembali berdiri seraya berbalik dan menghadap pada para kumpulan Shinobi itu.

Dan membelakangi Miyuki yang tampak membeku menatap orang dihadapannya itu tanpa berkedip.

Sementara para Shinobi itu terlihat waspada ketika Kira menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk bagaikan es.

"berani sekali kau mengganggu hah!.." teriak seorang Shinobi bawahan peria bertopeng putih polo situ.

Karena misi mereka yang sudah 90 persen hampir selesai dan hanya tinggal membawa gadis lemah itu saja. Tapi pemuda misterius itu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya!. Batin para Shinobi dengan tutup muka itu.

"kalian berani sekali melakukan hal ini pada seorang gadis tak bersalah.." gumam lirih pemuda itu. namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya itu.

"..tak bisa ku maafkan.."

Pemuda misterius yang dipanggil Kira oleh Miyuki itu tak menggubris apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinobi yang beberapa meter didepannya itu. dan melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sangat dingin seraya bayangan hodienya yang menutupi irisnya. Dan tangannya yang terlihat terkepal erat dibalik sarung tangannya itu.

"kalian jangan takut!.. dia hanya sendiri.. habisi orang itu.." ucap datar sang ketua yang masih tetap tenang diposisinya.

Sementara para bawahannya yang tersisa 18 orang itu tampak mengeluarkan Kunai dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda mereka. dimana jumlah mereka lebih unggul dan berjajar menyamping didepan Kira itu.

"tak akan pernah kumaafkan kalian semua.."

Sring!

Gumam lirih Kira dengan suara dingin, yang mengeluarkan dua buah katana secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya dari sarung pedang yang berbentuk silang diunggungnya dan menyisakan satu ada ditengah sarung pedang menyilang itu.

Hingga saat ini pemuda misterius itu menggenggam dua buah katana yang panjang 150 cm lebih itu dengan wujud yang agak berbeda.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

.

Ending: **River** by tatsuya ishii

.

* * *

 **A/N:** huft.. akhirnya selesai juga ni chap..#ngelap keringet..

Kyo no komen deh buat kali ini.

Dan untuk para Hatters, itu terserah kalian berkata apa. Yang jelas kyo gk memusuhi kalian. Toh kyo gk merasa mengusik dan mengganggu kalian.

Tapi jika kyo bersalah dimata kalian, kyo mohon maaf untuk itu. walaupun begitu, kyo tak menganggap kalian musuh.

Sudahlah..

Dan seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan weapon milik chara disini contohnya Miyuki-chan, dan style si pemuda yang dipanggil Kira oleh Miyuki-chan, kalian bisa lihat wujudnya di album fb kyo.

Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.**

Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Dan terakhir jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 13: Mysterious Man‼. Users Double Sword..**


	13. Chapter 13

**World**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Mysterious Man‼. Users Double Sword..

.

Opening Song: **Hero's Come Back!** By nobodyknows.

.

.

.

"tak akan pernah kumaafkan kalian semua.."

Sring!

Gumam lirih Kira yang mengeluarkan dua buah katana secara bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya dari sarung pedang yang berbentuk silang diunggungnya dan menyisakan satu ada ditengah sarung pedang menyilang itu yang terlihat lebih pendek dari keduanya.

Hingga saat ini pemuda misterius itu menggenggam dua buah katana yang panjang 150 cm lebih itu dengan wujud yang agak berbeda.

"cepat!, habisi orang itu!.."

Perintah sang ketua dengan topeng putih polo situ dari tempat paling belakang dari semua bawahannya. Sedangkan para bawahannya itu langsung berlari melesat kearah pemuda misterius yang menyebut namanya adalah Kira itu.

Wuss!

Wuss!

Terlihat semua bawahan sang ketua itu melesat dengan Kunai yang siap di tangan mereka. begitupun Kira yang juga melesat dengan cepat kearah para Shinobi itu yang tak terlihat raut wajah takut atau ragu dari pemuda misterius itu.

Malah pandangan datar dan dingin yang menusuk seakan tak mau melepaskan mangsa dari hadapannya siapapun itu. yang sampai saat ini tak disadari oleh para Shinobi itu.

Wuss!

Crass! Crass!

"argg‼.."

Dua orang terdepan dan Kira yang sudah hampir tak ada jarak diantara ketiganya, langsung menggunakan Kunai mereka berdua untuk melakukan serangan menusuk kearah Kira. Namun Kira lebih dulu membaca gerakan keduanya sehingga lebih dulu pemuda itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berputar 360 drajat disertai dengan ayunan kedua Long Sword Katana miliknya horizontal. Dan berhasil memotong kaki dari kedua Shinobi itu hingga mereka berdua menjerit kesakitan dan tergeletak ditanah.

Wuss!

Wuss!

Tak mau berhenti, Kira kembali melesat maju sedikit dan melompat kedepan agak tinggi demi menyambut seorang Shinobi yang juga melompat didepannya itu dengan dengan berusaha mengayunkan Kunai miliknya kearah Kira.

Crass!

'a-apa!..'

Brukk!

Namun tanpa diduga oleh Shinobi dihadapan Kira itu, tiba-tiba pemuda itu sudah mengayunkan kedua Katana'nya menyilang dan muncul dibelakang Shinobi yang membatin tak percaya dengan kecepatan pemuda itu. hingga membuat Shinobi itu terpotong kedua tangannya serta luka X di dadanya dan jatuh ketanah.

Tap!

 **(Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu)**

Wuss! Wuss!

Baru saja Kira mendarat, dia harus disuguhi sebuah pisau angin yang berhembus dari seorang Shinobi di sisi kanannya yang langsung mengarah pada dirinya.

Wuss!

Sring!

Shinobi yang melakukan Jutsu itu sepertinya juga terlihat shok dengan mata terbuka lebar menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan pemuda misterius itu. karena dihadapannya, Kira tak menghindar dari serangannya. Malah melesat dengan sangat cepat menyongsong serangannya dan mengayunkan secara menyilang kedua Katana'nya untuk memotong serangan Shinobi itu.

Tap! Srett! Srett!

Crass! Crass!

Selang sepersekian detik Kira melakukan gerakan itu dan mendaratkan kaki kanannya, dia langsung melesat secara zig zag kearah Shinobi penyerangnya tadi dan dengan sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat gerakannya oleh Shinobi itu. dan muncul dibelakang Shinobi itu dengan kuda-kuda merendah dan tubuh bagian atas condong kedepan disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang lurus kebelakang tubuhnya disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Hingga kedua Long Sword Katana miliknya lurus menyamping tubuhnya horizontal.

Brukk!

Wuss!

Tubuh Shinobi itupun ambruk dengan separuh tubuh bagian kanannya dari leher kanannya hingga pinggang kirinya yang terpisah dengan mata Shinobi itu yang melotot. Dan Kira yang langsung melompat tinggi kebelakang dengan gerakan tubuhnya diudara yang berputar dan terlihat seperti sebuah seni gerakan yang khas.

Crass!

Brukk!

Seorang Shinobi yang terpaku melihat kearah atas dimana Kira melayang itu dan turun dengan tubuh yang juga berputar tak teratur, membuat Shinobi itu langsung kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya ketika Kira sudah diatas tepat tubuhnya dan mengayunkan Katana'nya vertical. Hingga membuat Shinobi itu belum sempat melakukan perlawanan dan hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan dengan kepala bagian atasnya tepat ditangah, terbelah dua dan ambruk ke tanah tanpa nyawa.

Tap!

Wuss!

Sring! Sring!

Kembali Kira melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, dia baru mendarat dan kembali melesat zig zag dengan sangat cepat kearah dua Shinobi yang melesat kearahnya dari arah depannya sembari mengayunkan kedua Katana miliknya dari gerakan zig zag'nya menuju ke dua orang Shinobi itu.

Crass! Crass!

"Arggghh‼.."

Hingga muncul Kira dibelakang kedua Shinobi itu beberapa meter. Dimana kedua Shinobi itu tampak diam seketika dengan kedua tangan mereka sedang membentuk Heand Seal namun berhenti. Dan berakhir dengan kedua tubuh bagian atas dan bawah mereka terpisah dan ambruk ketanah dengan teriakan memilukan dimalam itu.

.

'a-apa!.. dia cepat.. dan semua serangannya tampak tak terlihat..'

Batin Miyuki yang tampak melihat gerakan pemuda yang menolongnya itu sejak awal dengan tubuh lemah karena terluka. Dan lagi dia tampak kagum dengan gerakan pemuda itu yang seperti mengayunkan kedua pedang ditangannya tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun.

'dia juga.. me-meliki dua pedang yang dia gunakan sekaligus.. dia pengguna aliran dua pedang yang handal.. bahkan dengan kecepatannya, dia bisa membuat musuh tak sempat melakukan serangan fisik padanya.. orang i-ini sungguh hebat..'

Batin Miyuki mengagumi pemuda misterius didepannya itu. karena menurutnya, pengguna dua pedang itu memang jarang sekali. Apalagi jika pedang yang digunakan sepanjang itu, dan lagi gerakan pemuda itu cepat. Hingga terlihat bahwa pemuda itu tak kesulitan sama sekali melawan Shinobi sebanyak itu dengan kedua pedang di tangannya. Batin Miyuki.

"huek!.. ta-tapi, pe-pemuda ini, sungguh sadis..'

Miyuki tampak menahan mual dengan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Karena melihat setiap serangan dari pemuda itu tak luput dari tubuh musuhnya yang terbelah. Itu membuat Miyuki ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

Apalagi itu seperti ciri khas pemuda itu jika dilihat dari serangannya yang cepat dan tak memberi musuh kesempatan.

.

"a-apa-apaan pria itu!.. dia menggunakan aliran dua pedang dan tak memberikan mereka kesempatan menyerang secara fisik!.. grrr‼. Itu tak heran jika dilihat dari kedua pedang yang dia gunakan.. itu memang tipe pedang tipis namun kuat, yang akan dengan mudah memotong benda karena ketajaman dan bentuknya yang panjang dan tipis di bilahnya itu.. dia lawan yang tangguh.."

Ketua Shinobi yang tak menyebutkan siapa dan darimana mereka itu tampak menggeram marah seraya mengidentifikasi pemuda itu. termasuk senjata yang terlihat biasa digunakan pemuda itu, namun sangat berbahaya jika penggunanya sangat ahli seperti itu.

Pandangan ketua itu terlihat terpaku dengan setiap gerakan pemuda berhodie itu. bahkan tubuhnya sempat bergetar sedikit ketika melihat sudah 10 bawahannya, dibabat habis oleh pemuda yang seperti tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

.

.

Srass!

Clep! Clep!

Pemuda misterius itu yang tampak berhenti setelah serangan terakhirnya dengan berdiri tegak seraya mengayunkan kedua Long Sword Katana miliknya menyilang dari atas kebawah untuk menghilangkan bercak darah di bilahnya itu. dan membuat tetesan darah itu jatuh ketanah dan rerumputan disamping kanan kirinya.

Dan saat ini pemuda itu tampak hanya datar melihat sekitarnya. Dimana musuhnya tampak tiba-tiba hanya diam membeku beberapa meter disekitarnya.

Padahal sebelumnya mereka semua bergerak bersamaan untuk menyerbu Kira. Namun berhenti seketika, ketika rekan-rekannya dibabat habis oleh pemuda misterius itu.

"kenapa kalian berhenti?.. semua rekan kalian yang telah meluaki gadis itu telah tumbang.. dan selanjutnya.. kalian semua.."

Ucap datar Kira yang daritadi hanya diam menatap semua Shinobi itu yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Itu membuatnya, jijik.

Karena menurutnya, bagaimana mungkin mereka semua dengan berani mengeroyok seorang gadis sendirian dengan tanpa belas kasihan. Bahkan dimalam seperti ini, mereka sepertinya berencana menculik gadis itu.

Dan ketika dirinya menumbangkan 10 rekannya yang menyiksa gadis itu hingga parah seperti itu, mereka semua malah diam tiba-tiba. Itu tak menunjukkan jika mereka memiliki sikap kesatria untuk melawan yang sepadan dengan mereka semua.

Semua itu membuat dia semakin bertambah..

"aku semakin muak dengan kalian.."

Lanjut Kira dengan dingin dan pandangan yang sangat menusuk bagi semua Shinobi yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

Pandangan tajam nan dingin Kira membuat para Shinobi itu mundur satu langkah tanpa disadari mereka sendiri. Genggaman pada Kunai mereka pun tampak bergetar dengan pandangan mereka yang tampak marah dan takut bersamaan.

Marah karena teman mereka yang terbunuh dengan sadis oleh pemuda itu, dan takut dengan pemuda itu yang dengan mudahnya membunuh rekan-rekan mereka.

"HAAA‼.. kubunuh kau sialan!." Teriak seorang Shinobi yang ada disisi kanan pemuda itu yang terlihat marah dan takut. Dipaksakan untuknya berani menyerang pemuda misterius itu.

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)**

Wuss!

Shinobi yang berteriak itu langsung membuat Heand Seal dengan cepat dan menyemburkan sebuah bola api seukuran dua kali tubuh manusia dewasa yang melaju kearah Kira dengan membabat habis tanaman dan pohon dijalur serangannya.

"heh.. itu yang ku tunggu.."

Gumam Kira datar seraya menyeringai dibalik kerah tingginya itu seraya menatap serangan yang menuju kearahnya dengan pandangan menarik. Sikapnya pun terlihat tenang dikala sebuah serangan yang menghanguskan siapapun dijalur serangannya itu.

Sring!

Kira mengubah posisinya menjadi kuda-kuda dengan tubuh merendah. Dan kedua Katana'nya yang diposisikan menyilang didepan dadanya seraya pandangannya mengarah pada bola api yang menuju ke arahnya itu.

 **[Eine Technique: Triple Slash]**

Wuss!

Sring! Sring!

Brass!

Kira memnggumamkan tehniknya dan langsung menghilang dari tempatnya melesat kearah bola api itu. dan dengan ayunan pedangnya yang sangat cepat sebanyak dua kali, dia menciptakan dua buah gelombang angin yang langsung membelah api itu menjadi empat bagian karena serangannya yang seperti X.

Dan serangan terakhir ketika api itu terbelah oleh tebasan angin itu, sembari dalam masih keadaan melayang didalam kobaran api disekitarnya karena terbelah itu, dia memposisikan kedua Katana'nya disisi kanan tubuhnya dengan tubuh merendah dan condong kedepan.

Sring!

Crass!

"arghh!.."

Dengan sangat cepat dia melakukan serangan terakhir dengan sebuah tebasan bersamaan menyamping dari kanan atas ke bawah kiri. Dan muncul dibelakang tepat si pembuat Jutsu itu dengan tubuh merendah. Dan Shinobi itu yang tubuhnya terbelah menjadi tiga dari leher, pundak dan kakinya.

"HAAA‼.."

Sisa 9 Shinobi yang tampak terpaku itupun ikut memberanikan diri mereka dan melesat bersamaan kearah Kira dari segala arah. Itu membuat Kira hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya kearah mereka satu per satu saja.

Wuss!

Trank!

Lima orang Shinobi terdepan langsung secara bersamaan melakukan serangan dengan Kunai ditangan kanan mereka secara vertical kearah Kira yang sebelumnya hanya diam. Dan membuat kelima Shinobi itu secara bersamaan mengenai Kira yang saat ini merendah dengan kedua pedangnya yang menyilang diatas kepalanya untuk menahan serangan kelima orang Shinobi itu.

"hanya ini kemampuan kalian?, aku sudah memberikan kesempatan menyerang untuk kalian loh.."

Ucap Kira datar dengan posisi yang tak berubah. Bahkan dari kata-katanya tampak mengejek kepada kelima Shinobi itu.

"a-apa kau bilang!.." Geram salah satu Shinobi yang menyerang pemuda misterius itu saat ini.

'heh.. membosankan..' batin pemuda misterius itu seraya menyeringai dibalik kerahnya.

 **[Eien Technique: Whirl Cut]**

Sring! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

"argg‼.."

Kira yang dalam keadaan merendah dengan menahan Kunai ke lima orang Shinobi, hingga dia dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya keatas seraya berputar cepat dengan menggunakan kedua pedangnya dan menciptakan gelombang dari tebasan berputarnya itu. dan memotong kelima Shinobi itu sekaligus menjadi beberapa bagian dengan teriakan terakhir para Shinobi itu.

Tap!

Kira mendarat dengan sempurna setelah lesatan berputar ke udara tadi dan menatap 4 Shinobi bawahan pria bertopeng polos sisanya.

Sisa Shinobi itu, bersamaan membuat Heand Seal secara bersamaan dengan posisi mereka yang berada di empat sudut disekitar Kira.

 **[Katon: Gokak-..]**

 **[Eien Kunst: Shadow Motus]**

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Semua Shinobi yang merapal Heand Seal itu terhenti seketika ketika merasa pemuda misterius itu menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan bayangan biru dari pakaian yang dipakainya.

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Keempat orang Shinobi yang kalah cepat dengan tehnik Kira, yang dimana pemuda misterius itu menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul ditempat ke empat Shinobi itu acak dengan meninggalkan bayangan biru. Dan kembali berdiri dengan posisi merendah di tempatnya semula di tengah keempat Shinobi itu. dan seketika itu, semua tubuh Shinobi itu langsung terbelah menjadi empat bagian.

.

'a-apa!.. dia berhasil hanya dengan menggunakan tehnik pedangnya melawan Shinobi sebanyak itu.. d-dia hebat..'

Batin seorang gadis cantik yang bersandar dipohon dengan tubuh terluka yang tampak takjub dengan pemuda misterius itu. bahkan Miyuki saja membunuh 4 Shinobi sebelumnya menggunakan Mana'nya untuk menghabisi mereka.

Miyuki tampak melihat pemuda misterius yang membelakanginya saat ini itu tampak memasukkan kembali kedua pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang dipunggungnya. Dan berbalik menatap kearah gadis cantik itu.

Miyuki dapat melihat pemuda misterius itu berjalan santai kearahnya. Sedangkan gadis cantik itu masih terpaku oleh pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kira itu.

Greb!

"kyaa!.. a-apa yang kau la-lakukan?.."

Miyuki harus terjengit kaget ketika dirinya tiba-tiba digendong ala bridal style oleh Kira, tanpa persetujuannya. Dan untungnya gadis cantik itu langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kira.

"kita harus pergi dari sini.. kau pun terluka. Jadi aku akan mengantarmu.." Balas Kira dengan suara ramah dan terkesan lembut pada Miyuki.

"mm, ba-bagaimana dengan yang bertopeng putih sebelumnya?.. dia tak ada.." Tanya Miyuki lirih. Seraya pandangannya menatap iris Kira dengan sedikit khawatir.

Karena daritadi Miyuki melihat pertarungan Kira, dia tak melihat jika ketuanya itu ikut menyerang. Dia malah terlihat hanya mengobservasi keadaan saja dan membiarkan anak buahnya mati sia-sia.

Dan ketika semua anak buahnya gugur, Miyuki baru sadar jika ketuanya yang berada lumayan jauh memang dari pertarungan itu, telah tiada ditempatnya. Dengan kata lain mungkin pria itu telah kabur. Batin Miyuki.

"biarkan dia pergi.. kau adalah prioritas utama disini.. dan sebaiknya kau simpan kembali pedangmu itu.." ucap Kira yang langsung berlari kearah sebelumnya Miyuki sampai ditempat ini dengan membawa Miyuki.

"ba-baiklah.. ka-kau pelan-pelan, tubuhku sakit tau.." ujar Miyuki dengan suara seperti merajuk setelah menghilangkan kembali Yukianesa ditangan kanannya sebelumnya itu.

"aa!.. ma-maaf hehe.." balas Kira dengan rasa bersalah. Sedangkan Miyuki hanya menundukkan wajahnya karena ntah kenapa semburat merah tipis muncul dipipi chubinya ketika mendengar suara dari Kira.

Walaupun dia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara dan melihat mata pemuda itu.

Dan itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui jika dia orang baik dan terbukti dari dia yang menyelamatkan Miyuki.

Mereka terus bergerak dimalam itu menuju ke kediaman Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Miyuki.

.

Didalam kamar yang terlihat sangat rapi dan memiliki interior feminism seperti gadis pada umumnya. Dan perabotan juga terlihat mengisi dari ruang tamu sampai kamar.

Didalam kamar itu sendiri tampak seorang pemuda berpakaian tertutup dengan jubah biru yang melekat ditubuhnya. Sedang meletakkan secara lembut seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang saat ini berada digendongannya ke atas kasur quin sizenya.

Di atas kasur gadis itu tampak memandang pria yang hanya terlihat matanya saja itu dengan pandangan sendu. Tubuh atasnya pun masih tertutupi jaket pemberian pemuda misterius yang telah menolongnya itu.

"aku harus mengobati lukamu.. tapii.."

Ucap pemuda itu agak ragu-ragu ketika melihat gadis itu memandang kosong namun sendu pada dirinya saat ini.

"ma-maaf Kira-san.. aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.. ja-jadi aku mohon bantuannya.." balas Miyuki dengan semburat merah dipipinya ketika tau maksut dari pemuda itu.

Karena saat ini dia sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mulai kembali terasa dilukanya. Apalagi lengan kanannya yang perih jika digerakkan akibat terkena tendangan Shinobi itu.

Ntahlah adapa dengan tubuhnya ini. kenapa jadi lemah seperti ini. padahal seharusnya dia bisa bertahan dengan sakit seperti ini. tapi karena pikirannya tentang kakaknya, dia jadi tak bisa berpikir jernih dan merasa seakan dirinya itu lemah.

"huft.. apa tak ada keluargamu disini?, mungkin mereka bisa-.."

"tak ada.. lakukanlah. Aku tak bisa menunggu temanku, dan aku juga tak mau mengganggu mereka dimalam-malam begini.. jadi.. la-lakukanlah.." ucap Miyuki dengan semburat merah di pipinya dan suaranya yang semakin lirih.

"hah.. baiklah.. tapi sebelumnya, aku minta maaf untuk ini.."

Ucap pemuda itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Dan Miyuki membalasnya dengan anggukan lirih.

Kira mengambil jaket yang menutupi tubuh Miyuki dan meletakkannya di nakas dekat kasur Miyuki.

Lalu pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membukakan pakaian gadis itu dari atas secara perlahan. Dimana pakaian gadis itu robek disana-sini dengan banyak bercak darah bekas lukanya.

'kuso!.. kenapa aku gemetar seperti ini!. ntah kenapa ini sangat sulit bagiku..' batin pemuda itu dengan tangan gemetar harus melepas pakaian Miyuki dengan perlahan.

Karena mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya ada dirinya dan gadis itu saja ditempat ini. dia tak mungkin meminta bantuan orang lain. Yang ada nanti malah jadi panjang urusannya. Jadi mau tak mau ini harus dia lakukan untuk mengobati gadis ini. dan ini juga permintaan gadis itu.

Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu tak mau Karena merasa tak sopan tentunya.

Sedangkan Miyuki hanya memejamkan matanya dengan perlakuan lembut pemuda ini yang membantunya melepaskan pakaiannya itu.

"a-apa!.." gumam pemuda itu kaget ketika melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Membuat gadis cantik itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka kelopak matanya untuk melihat kenapa pemuda itu sepertinya terkejut. Dan dapat Miyuki lihat jika iris mata pemuda yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya itu terbelalak kaget.

'a-apakah karna tubuhku yang tidak terlalu bagus ya..' batin gadis itu dengan rasa malu ketika tubuhnya dilihat oleh pemuda misterius itu dengan pandangan serius oleh pemuda itu.

Karena sejak kecil tak pernah ada yang melihatnya kecuali ibunya tentunya dan, kakaknya Naruto. karena Miyuki merasa jika kepada Naruto'lah dia bisa terbuka dan tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari pemuda itu. termasuk tubuhnya sendiri. Karena dia sangat percaya pada Naruto walaupun dia tau jika mereka berdua bukan saudara kandung.

Tapi saat ini, dia merasa aneh ketika tubuhnya dilihat oleh pemuda ini. ntahlah bagaimana reaksi kakaknya nanti jika tau akan hal ini. batin Miyuki.

"ke-kenapa Kira-san?.. maaf jika tu-tubuhku yang tak indah in-ini membuatmu tak nyaman.." ucap lirih Miyuki dengan matanya yang terpejam dan semburat merah dipipinya.

"a-ah!.. ti-tidak kok.. bukan karena itu. ju-jur tubuhmu ini sangat indah. Mungkin inilah yang diidam-idamkan oleh banyak kaum pria.. tapi bukan itu masalahnya.." ujar pemuda itu dengan terlihat gugub dan selalu melihat kearah lain karena berusaha menjaga kehormatan gadis cantik itu.

Karena memang tubuh gadis cantik itu tampak indah. Ditambah wajahnya yang cantik dengan proporsi tubuh yang sempurna menurutnya itu. tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sampai terlihat terpaku.

"mmm,. La-lalu?.." balas Miyuki dengan keadaan yang sama.

Sedangkan pemuda misterius itu tampak tetap melihat kearah lain dengan pandangan yang saat ini menjadi serius. Namun bukan karena tubuh Miyuki yang saat ini hanya memakai dalaman saja, namun karena..

"luka ditubuhmu.. telah sembuh.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

9 am. Academi Hagun.

.

Diatas atap gedung C, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dan seorang gadis imut yang saat ini duduk dipangkuan pemuda itu.

Bukannya terlihat senang dari ekspresi pemua itu, malahan sebaliknya. Wajahnya tampak datar namun juga pasrah. Bahkan pemuda itu tampak tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan posisi seperti itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan gadis super imut berpipi chuby itu yang menatap polos kedepan seraya menjilati es krim stik ditangan kanannya itu.

Keduanya tampak duduk didekat pagar pembatas yang menghadap langsung pada pemandangan academi dibawah mereka berdua itu. dimana saat ini jam istirahat untuk para murid academi ini.

"ellmmtt~.." gadis super imut itu menjilati es krimnya dengan nikmatnya tanpa rasa bersalah atau sungkan dengan pemuda yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar itu seraya menikmati pemandangan dari atas atap gedung.

"hah.. kau ini seperti adikku saja Ophis.. kau membuatku seperti seorang penyuka anak kecil kau tau.." ucap pemuda yang memangku gadis imut itu datar seraya lengannya yang terlihat melingkar di pinggang gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu.

"eumm~.. biarkan.. aku tak peduli dengan kata-kata orang lain Naruto-kun .." balas Ophis tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Naruto yang aneh dibelakangnya itu.

"hah.. aku jadi tak bisa berpikir jernih jika bergini caranya Ophis.." gerutu Naruto datar seraya menaruh dagunya diatas surai hitam Ophis dengan ekspresi pasrah. Sedangkan kedua lengannya itu yang sejak tadi melingkar di perut Ophis terus ia gerakkan.

Bukan kerena apa, itu karena tangannya dipegangi dengan erat oleh tangan kiri Ophis yang tak bisa dia lepaskan. Seakan genggaman itu adalah baja yang mengikat tangannya. Pahal hanya tangan gadis imut. Sehingga mereka berdua tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan.

Padahal tidak.

Bukannya Naruto tak bisa melepaskannya, melainkan dibutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk itu. karena ntah perasaannya saja atau apa, tenaga Ophis sangat kuat dengan hanya pegangan tangannya saja!. Batin Naruto.

"memang apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Hinata sampai kau saat ini tak bisa berpikir jernih Naruto-kun?.. eulmm~.." bals Ophis dengan tampang polos dan datarnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada wajah Naruto disurainya itu.

"tidak ada!.. hanya makan bersama, lalu tidur.. itu saja.. da-, he!.. aku baru sadar kenapa kau jadi seakan sangat akrab denganku seperti ini?.." ujar Naruto yang baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua.

"..mungkin jika ku jelaskan sekarang, kau akan langsung.. mati.."

Deg!

Ucapan datar dari Ophis yang tiba-tiba menjadi horror baginya itu membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak sementara ketika mendengarnya. bahkan Ophis mengucapkan itu dengan pandangan serius untuk pertama kalinya dan menghentikan acara menjilati es krimnya.

"tidak.. lebih tepatnya, kau akan lebih memilih mati.." lanjut Ophis. Seakan tak menghiraukan ekspresi Naruto saat ini yang tampak tegang.

"apa maksutmu Ophis?.. aku tak mengerti.." balas Naruto yang saat ini menatap surai gadis itu serius.

"aku hanya bercanda.. eulmmm~.." balas Ophis yang tiba-tiba menjadi datar dan terlihat polos seperti sebelumnya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang saat ini swetdrop karena perubahan drastic gadis imut itu.

"hah.. kau i-.."

"Naruto.."

Belum selesai Naruto berucap, sebuah suara mengintrupsikan pendengarannya untuk menoleh kebelakang, dimana tepat dibelakangnya terlihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih seindah awan yang terlihat sudah berdiri dibelakangnya tepat.

"Elen?, sejak kapan kau ada disini?.." ucap Naruto bingung ketika melihat gadis cantik itu seperti menunduk hingga bayangan surainya menutupi ekspresinya.

"sejak kau dan gadis loli itu bermesraan.. dan karnaitu kah yang membuatmu tak merasakan kehadiranku, baka.." balas Elen dengan suara yang terdengar sangat dingin.

"benarkah?, mm-maaf kalau begitu.." Naruto yang merasakan hawa aneh dari Elen itu tiba-tiba tampak gelagapan.

"siapa dia Naruto-kun?.. mengganggu saja.." celetuk Ophis dengan posisi yang malah dibuat semakin rapat dengan Naruto yang malah terlihat khawatir ntah kenapa itu.

"dia-.."

"oh, kau gadis yang diceritakan Hinata-chan tadi pagi itu ya.. berani sekali kau bermesraan dihadapanku seperti itu.. disaat aku sejak tadi mencari si baka ini, kalian malah asik-asikan disini.."

Ucapan Naruto kembali dipotong oleh Elen yang masih dalam posisi sama. Sedangkan aura membunuh yang dirasakan Naruto membuat dia harus menelan ludahnya berat. Serta merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya karena hal ini terjadi pada dirinya.

"kau itu yang apaan.. mengganggu hubungan sepasang kekasih.."

"DIA BUKAN KEKASIHMU DASAR LOLI!.." teriak Elen tak terima dengan pengakuan sepihak dari gadis imut bersurai hitam panjang itu yang saat ini terlihat berdiri dari duduknya dengan sebuah stik es krim yang sudah habis dimulutnya.

Keduanya tampak berhadapan dengan pandangan memicing tajam dan sebuah animasi sengatan listrik terlhat dikeduanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian perdebatkan-.."

"DIAM!/diam.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Ruang Osis.

.

"kau kenapa Miyuki-chan?.. sejak tadi kau hanya melamun saja.. kau terlihat aneh hari ini.." Tanya seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam pendek berkacamata yang sedang membaca arsip di kursi dibelakang meja yang ada disebelah meja ketua Osis.

Karena sejak tadi gadis cantik bernama Miyuki itu sudah datang ditempat ini tak seperti biasanya. Dimana dia biasanya berada di kantin membeli makanan dengan Akeno, Rias atau Elen. Tapi tumben sekali gadis ini mencari Kaguya diawal jam istirahat ini.

"mm, tidak apa Sona-senpai, aku hanya kepikiran saja.. dan ini yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Kaguya-senpai.. karena mungkin dia yang merupakan ketua Osis disini bisa memberiku masukan.."

Balas Miyuki yang sepertinya agak gugup dengan kedua tangannya itu meremat rok yang dia pakai. Apalagi dari gesture duduknya di shofa dihadapan Sona itu tampak jika gadis itu sedang gelisah. Karena sejak tadi dia tak bisa duduk diam.

"hah.. baiklah jika kau tak mau mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi mungkin orang yang kau cari sebentar lagi akan tiba.. mungkin saat ini dia sed-.."

Kriet!

Belum juga Sona selesai bicara. Pintu ruangan Osis itu sudah terbuka dan membuat kedua orang gadis cantik yang ada didalam ruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu itu bersamaan.

Dimana terlihat dipandangan mereka berdua, seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang beriris amethyst cantik yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai silver cantik yang juga mengekor dibelakangnya masuk dengan membawa kantung plastic berisi makanan dan minuman yang mungkin habis dia beli dari kantin.

"hm?, Miyuki-chan.. tumben kau datang kesini. Biasanya kau ngobrol dikantin dengan yang lainnya.." Tanya seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang yang tersenyum kearah Miyuki itu. dan duduk dishofa di depan Miyuki.

"apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan Miyuki-chan?.. sepertinya kau mengabaikan jam istirahat ini untuk datang kemari ya.." gadis cantik bersurai silver ikut menyahut yang saat ini duduk disebelah Miyuki dan memandang Miyuki heran.

"mm,. ano.. senpai.."

"katakan saja Miyuki-chan.. kau tak perlu ragu-ragu pada kami. Mungkin kami bisa membantu jika ada masalah.."

Sona yang sepertinya tahu kenapa Miyuki tampak ragu untuk membicarakannya. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis cantik itu yang tampak memandang menunduk dengan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian itu.

"huft.. baiklah. Mm,. Kaguya-senpai, aku ingin cerita padamu. Karena aku dengar kau adalah senior disini dan kau juga memiliki kepemimpinan yang bagus. Jadi aku ingin bercerita padamu dan kalian yang ada disini, aku harap merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun Rossweis-senpai, Sona-senpai.."

Miyuki berkata dengan pandangan yang serius memandang Kaguya yang ada didepannya. Dan itu mendapat respon dari ketiga orang gadis itu. begitupun Sona yang langsung berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Kaguya.

"baiklah Miyuki-chan, kami akan merahasiakan ini.. jadi katakanlah adaapa.." ucap Kaguya yang mencoba mengerti keadaan Miyuki saat ini. membuat kedua temannya itu tampak ikut memandang serius Miyuki.

"begini Kaguya-senpai.. semalam.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Ruang kepala sekolah.

.

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang berpakaian rapi namun terbuka di belahan dadanya itu, terlihat membaca sebuah berkas ditempatnya seperti biasa.

Tatapannya Nampak serius memandang berkas yang dibacanya itu. sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang pipi kanannya yang ada diatas meja.

Hingga tanpa dia menyadarinya, sebuah suara pintu yang terbuka dari sudut kanannya itu. namun wanita itu tetap focus pada berkasnya itu.

"tsuma.. kau serius sekali. Kau sedang membaca apa?.."

Pria yang sebelumnya masuk dari pintu itu berjalan mendekat pada wanita itu dan ketika pria itu sampai, dia langsung bertanya pada sang istri yang nampaknya tak mengerti dengan kehadirannya itu.

"ah,.. anata. Sejak kapan kau datang?.." Tanya balik sang istri yang tampaknya baru sadar setelah sang suami berkata padanya itu.

"hah.. kau ini,. aku barusan tiba. Kau sampai tak menyadari kedatanganku. Adaapa tsuma?.." Tanya sang pria yang memiliki surai putih panjang yang mencuat seperti duri itu. dan memegang pundak istrinya lembut.

"mm, aku sedang membaca laporan yang kau berikan. Laporan milik Naruto itu.." jawab sang istri yang bersurai pirang itu seraya menunjukkan berkas yang ada dimejanya itu. Tsunade.

"haha.. sekarang aku baru tau kenapa kau seperti itu.. itu karena kau tak percaya dengan apa yang kau baca itu kan.." ujar Jiraiya dengan cengiranya. Menggoda istrinya yang sebelumnya tak tertarik dengan Naruto itu. sekarang malah istrinya berubah 180 drajat sejak dirinya sedikit sadar tentang Naruto.

"diam!.. aku hanya mengakui saja jika dia ternyata cukup berbakat juga. Dan aku tak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Naruto ini membuatku takjub.." balas Tsunade dengan wajah memerah malu karena suaminya itu.

"kau bilang itu cukup berbakat?,.. yah walaupun aku tau kau hanya menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya dariku.. dan sejak kau tau jika Naruto itu mirip dengan anak kita, kau juga jadi lebih memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.. dan akupun hanya bisa mendukung pemuda itu dari balik layar.."Jelas Jiraiya yang terlihat tersenyum kepada istrinya itu.

"a-aku.. hah.. sudahlah.." Tsunade tampak mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menutup berkas yang ada di mejanya itu dan melihat kearah jendela luar di kirinya itu.

"haha.. dan apa kau tau tsuma?.." ujar Jiraiya menatap serius istrinya itu. dan istrinya yang merespon dengan menatap bingung suaminya.

"apa?.." Tanya balik Tsunade cuek karena perkataan suaminya itu seakan menyindir dirinya.

"kau tau berita tentang-.."

Kriet!

"Kokabiel telah tewas Tsunade.. khukhukhu"

Belum perkataan Jiraiya selesai, seorang telah membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah itu dan menyahut apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Jiraiya. Dan mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"apa!.. kau bercanda kan Orochimaru?!.. itu tak mungkin.. dia itu seorang legenda diperang **Great War ke 3**.. bahkan namanya saja sudah bisa dibilang tak asing lagi untuk dunia karena [Light Magic]nya yang legendaris melebihi si mesum Azazel itu kan.." ujar Tsunade tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Orochimaru itu. bahkan wanita itu sampai berdiri dari kursinya itu dengan mata membola.

Namun berbeda dengan Jiraiya yang hanya memasang wajah serius disamping istrinya. Seakan dia memang sudah mendengar itu. alias memang dia sudah mendengar berita itu.

"khukhukhu.. aku pun sebenarnya tak percaya dengan berita itu.. karena manamungkin legenda yang sama dengan kita dari ras Sorcerer itu tewas.." balas Orochimaru yang tampak berpikir itu.

"kau benar Orochimaru.. bahkan kita bertiga dulu waktu pertama bertemu dan melawannya saja sangat sulit.. Dan saat Great War ke 3 itu, dia termasuk yang bersama kita membantu dalam perang itu dengan membunuh puluhan pasukan musuh sendirian.. saat dia bersama dengan Azazel dan Sirzech.. apalagi kekuatannya dalam mode [True Form] itu pun tak main-main.. bahkan sebuah kota saja bisa dia hancurkan sendiri dalam satu malam.."

Gumam Jiraiya yang berusaha mengingat informasi tentang Kokabiel saat puluhan tahun lalu. dimana disaat itu 3 legenda Sanin Shinobi, bersama dengan 3 legenda Magy Sorcerer itu pernah bermusuhan dan bertarung. Dan setelah perang Great War 3 usai, mereka kembali menjadi rival dan berdamai.

Bahkan si Kokabiel itu jika Jiraiya ingat, dia pernah membuat sebuah pasukan musnah seketika dalam sebuah serangan berbasis cahaya miliknya itu. dimana pasukan pemberontak waktu itu harus mati mengenaskan dalam hujan tombak yang ukurannya bukan main-main.

Karena itu Jiraiya sempat tak percaya dengan kematian pria itu. walaupun dia menghilang puluhan tahun lalu karena dia bilang ingin mengembara untuk membasmi para dragon dan membantu yang lemah di tempat tujuannya. dan sampai situ, informasi tentang pria itu sudah hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"lalu Orochimaru, siapa yang berhasil membunuh sang legenda itu.. karena aku rasa legenda dengan rank SS sama seperti kita itu tak mungkin mudah dikalahkan begitu saja.." Tanya Tsunade.

"hmm.. untuk itu tak ada informasi yang jelas. Karena waktu itu, aku mendapatkan informasi dari seorang bawahanku yang berada di Magnolia.. dan informasi lainnya dia bilang masih menyusul.." balas Orochimaru yang menatap Tsunade dengan ekspresi khasnya itu.

"kau benar Orochimaru, aku juga mendapat info dari mata-mataku dan sama sepertimu.. tak ada informasi siapa yang mengalahkannya.. ini masih misteri.." ujar Jiraiya.

"begitu ya,. Berarti info yang kita ketahui sampai saat ini hanya orang yang berhasil mengalahkan Kokabiel itu bukanlah orang sembarangan.. ini sangat berbahaya anata.." Tsunade tampak khawatir dan memandang wajah suaminya itu.

"kenapa kau khawatir tsuma?.." Jiraiya menenangkan istrinya itu.

"apa yang dikatakan Tsunade benar, Jiraiya.. ini memang harus diwaspadai, karena jika dia adalah lawan.. maka itu bisa mengancam kerajaan.. tapi jika sebaliknya. Jika dia kawan.."

".. maka kita harus tetap waspada terhadapnya.."

Jiraiya memotong perkataan Orochimaru yang tampak meyeringai dengan lidah bak ular itu. memandang tertarik pada apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"kalian berdua benar.. kita harus tetap waspada dipahak Mana dia berada.. ini juga untuk keselamatan kerajaan dan isinya.." balas Tsunade.

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk.." Ujar Tsunade mendengar ketukan pintu ruangannya itu.

Kriet!

"maaf mengganggu Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei, Orochimaru-sensei.. saya ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan Jiraiya-sama.. apakah saya boleh meminta waktunya sebentar?.."

Ujar seorang yang baru masuk itu dimana dari suaranya adalah seorang gadis. memiliki surai silver cantik.

"oh, Rossweise-chan.. ya baiklah, aku akan keluar sebentar lagi. Kau tunggulah diluar dulu.." balas Jiraiya yang seperti mengerti dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh gadis itu. serius.

"hai'.. Jiraiya-sensei.." ujar Rossweise yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu menunggu diluar.

"baiklah tsuma, Orochimaru.. aku akan menemui muridku dulu. Nanti kita bicarakan ini lagi.."

Dengan begitu Jiraiya ikut keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan kedua orang berbeda gender itu yang sebelumnya menyetujui kata-kata Jiraiya. Dimana saat ini mereka berdua masih berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"khukhukhu.. aku akan kembali ke lab Tsunade. Aku masih ada kerjaan disana.."

"yah.. aku tau itu.." ujar Tsunade menyetujui dan kembali duduk dikursi empuknya itu. dengan Orochimaru yang juga meninggalkan ruangan lewat pintu yang juga dilewati Jiraiya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

.

Seorang gadis cantik nan anggun yang sersurai hitam panjang dan lurus sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya. Bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang yang surai nya juga lurus beriris amethyst yang berjalan disamping kanannya itu.

Namun ternyata seorang gadis bersurai silver ikut menyusul mereka berdua dengan berlari kecil kea rah mereka berdua seraya memanggil dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggoyangkannya.

"Rossweise-senpai, kau juga mau pulang bersama?.." ujar gadis cantik dengan penjepit rambut disurai hitamnya itu bertanya pada gadis yang saat ini berjalan disamping kirinya dengan senyuman.

"ne, Miyuki-chan.. kau sejak tadi senyum-senyum terus. Dan lihat wajahmu kembali memerah seperti Hinata-chan loh,. Hihi.."

Ujar Rossweise dengan senyumannya tanpa membalas kata-kata Miyuki. sedangkan gadis yang disebut namanya itu tampak menundukkan wajahnya langsung menutupi semburat merahnya.

"memangnya adaapa Ross?, apa kau tau sesuatau?.. atau jangan-jangan Miyuki-chan tak memberitahukan pada kita apa yang terjadi setelah dia diselamatkan Kira itu ya.. " Kaguya tampak ikut menggoda Miyuki saat ini. dimana mereka bertiga berjalan bersama saat ini.

"mm, tidak kok.. aku sudah menceritakannya semua. Hanya.. hanya saja.. aku.. eee.." Miyuki semakin tak bisa focus dengan apa yang diucapkannya saat ini. dan itu membuat kedua gadis disampingnya bertambah penasaran dengan senyuman mereka masing-masing.

"ne, kau menyukai pemuda itu kan Miyuki.. karena secara kan, dia telah menyelamatkanmu.." ujar Rossweise dengan senyumannya. Membuat gadis cantik bersurai hitam lurus itu terjengan kaget dengan tuduhan Rossweise.

"ti-tidak kok senpai.. aku.. ee.. hanya teringat saja dengan kejadian semalam.." bantah Miyuki dengan meremat roknya itu.

"oh, kau mengingat kejadian dimana dia mengobati lukamu eh, Miyuki-chan.." Rossweise semakin gencar menggoda Miyuki.

"ah!.. tidak bukan i-itu!.. a-aku hanya.. hanya.." seketika Miyuki dengan keras membantah itu pula. dan sangat jelas omongan Miyuki semakin tak karuan.

"sudahlah Ross, jangan menggoda dia terus. Nanti dia jadi pingsan karena teringat itu dan rasa sukanya pada pria itu pada pandangan pertama.." ujar Kaguya dengan senyum manisnya.

"eh!.. kau sama saja Kaguya.. tapi apa yang kau katakana memang benar.. dan Miyuki, kami ini juga perempuan loh, jadi kami tau dengan mudah tentang perasaan seorang perempuan.. hihi.." Rossweise pun berusaha membuat Miyuki terbuka pada mereka berdua.

"ah!.. tidak kok.. mm, sudahlah jangan dibahas.. tapi mungkin dia juga seumuran dengan kita.." balas Miyuki dengan wajah semakin memerah karena mereka berdua. Namun tampaknya gadis cantik itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar dia tak semakin disudutkan.

"hm?, kau bilang dia tak terlihat wajahnya?.. lalu kau tau darimana Miyuki-chan?.." Tanya Kaguya. Dan disetujui oleh Rossweise yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"mm, ya aku pun tak tau jelas.. tapi dari tingkah lakunya yang sopan, dari pandangannya yang selalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuhku waktu itu, dari kata-katanya.. aku hanya menebak dari itu.." ucap Miyuki dengan senyum kali ini.

"souka?.. aku jadi penasaran dengan pemuda itu.." sahut Rossweise.

"hm.. aku setuju.. dan untuk malam ini, kita bertiga juga telah sepakat kan untuk menginap dirumahmu Miyuki-chan.." ujar Kaguya.

"mm.. iya senpai.. walaupun aku merasa merepotkan kalian.." ujar Miyuki tak enak.

"tenanglah Miyuki-chan. Itu hanya bantuan kecil seumpama para Shinobi misterius itu datang lagi.. dan mungkin juga pemuda itu akan datang lagi padamu. Hihi.. kami bisa melihatnya nanti.." Rossweise tersenyum.

"mm.. baiklah senpai.. arigatou Rossweise-senpai, Kaguya-senpai.." ucap Miyuki tersenyum ke kedua temannya itu.

"sama-sama Miyuki-chan/ tak masalah Miyuki-chan.." balas kedua gadis cantik dikiri kanan Miyuki yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di taman yang ada di dekat lapangan tengah academi Hagun, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk di salah satu kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Tampak memandang datar sebuah buku kecil yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Karena memang tempat ini adalah tempat biasanya dia duduk untuk menunggu seorang yang biasa bersamanya itu.

Namun tanpa disadari pemuda itu, seorang gadis bersurai putih sedang mendekat kearahnya dan duduk disebelahnya seraya memperhatikan pemuda itu heran.

"hei baka, kenapa kau tak pulang?.. kau menunggu siapa?." Ujar seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih berirs rubi yang saat ini duduk ditaman bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang duduk disampingnya itu.

Karena saat ini semua murid sudah pulang. Tapi pemuda ini belum pulang juga dan masih duduk sendiri di bangku taman di tengah academi Hagun itu. dan jadilah gadis itu ikut duduk menemani pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang.. kau pulanglah dulu tak apa.." balas pemuda bersurai pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto seraya dengan cepat memasukkan buku kecil itu di ranselnya.

"dasar muka tembok.. tidak,. Aku akan menemanimu.." ujar Elen cuek tanpa melihat wajah datar Naruto disebelahnya.

"hah.. terserah kau saja.." balas Naruto yang bingung dengan kelakuan Elen.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Naruto-kun!.."

Beberapa menit mereka berdua duduk disana, hingga tiba seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo yang saat ini berlari kecil kearah mereka berdua dari arah belakang gedung B. dimana gadis itu memanggil Naruto yang juga menoleh kearah kanannya itu.

"Hinata-chan?.. ternyata si baka ini menunggumu ya.." ujar Elen ketika Hinata sudah ada di samping Naruto itu.

"eh, mm.. i-iya Elen-san. Apa kau juga mau pulang bareng?.." balas Hinata tersenyum kearah Elen ketika melihat gadis cantik itu yang sepertinya bersama Naruto menunggu dirinya pulang.

"dia kan berbeda arah Hinata.. jadi itu tak mungkin.." ucap Naruto cuek.

"oh,. Ka-kalau begitu-.."

"aku ingin berkunjung ke tempatmu Hinata.. aku bosan diapartemen sendirian.. jadi boleh kan.."

Ujar Elen memotong perkataan Hinata yang sebelumnya tampak tak enak pada Elen. Tapi setelah mendengar ucapan Elen, ekspresi Hinata tampak berubah menjadi sumringah.

"benarkah?.. kalau begitu ayo Elen-san, aku juga ingin memasak makanan special hari ini.. dan kita bisa masak bersama hihi.."

Ujar Hinata yang merasa sangat senang itu. dan menarik tangan Elen dan Naruto disisi kiri dan kanannya untuk segera pulang ke asrama.

"ta-tapi Hinata!.."

Perkataan Naruto harus terpotong ketika melihat kearah Elen yang saat ini tersenyum mengejek kearahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi menjengkelkan untuk Naruto lihat.

.

.

.

.

Asrama.

.

Di dapur salah satu kamar di asrama academi Hagun. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai indigo dan seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih beriris rubi yang saat ini berada di dapur. Sedang melakukan kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan seorang perempuan pada umumnya.

"Hinata.. kau ternyata pandai ya dalam hal memasak.. dari caramu memotong dan memberikan bumbu pada masakan sangat lihai.." puji Elen yang saat ini tampak menggoreng sesuatu di penggorengan.

"mm, sejak kecil aku memang senang membantu kaa-san'ku memasak.. ta-tapi kau juga pandai kok Elen-san.." balas Hinata yang saat ini memotong sayuran. Gadis itu tampak membalas senyuman Elen padanya.

"hehe.. tidak Hinata.. kau lebih pandai-.."

Brakk!

Ucapan Elen harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara berisik mengintruksikan pendengaran mereka berdua. Dan membuat mereka berdua saling pandang untuk sesaat dan memandang ke luar dapur.

"kau mendengarnya kan Hinata?.. ayo kita lihat,.." ujar Elen yang memandang serius Hinata.

"uhm.. itu sepertinya berasal dari kamar Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata.

Dengan begitu, mereka berdua segera berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke sumber suara itu.

Hingga sampai mereka didepan pintu kamar Naruto, dan dipandangan mereka terlihatlah pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun/Naruto!.."

Kedua orang gadis itu seketika berlari mendatangi Naruto saat ini. karena pemuda itu tampak terduduk di samping futonnya dengan nakas disamping futonnya yang tampak ambruk disebelahnya itu.

"kau kenapa Naruto-kun?.." Tanya Hinata yang saat ini berjongkok disamping Naruto. menatap khawatir pemuda pirang itu yang saat ini tampak memegangi kepalanya. Sedangkan Elen juga khawatir di disamping Hinata.

"ti-tidak.. tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit sekali.. gg,. Chough!.."

Naruto yang berkata dengan susah payah, tiba-tiba memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dan memuntahkan darah seketika kelantai didepannya itu. hingga membuat kedua gadis cantik itu semakin khawatir.

'apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto.. apa ini karena efek dari yang waktu itu ketika pertarungan terakhirnya di Wood Village?..' batin Elen yang sepertinya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.."

"hah.. hah.. aku tak apa.." balas Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang terlihat di dahinya itu. bahkan tangannya yang saat ini digenggam oleh Hinata tampak bergetar.

"Hinata.. lebih baik kita keluar saja, biarkan Naruto beristirahat mala mini.. kita akan menjaga Naruto dari luar kamarnya saja Hinata.." ujar Elen.

"uhmm, ba-baiklah.."

Dengan begitu mereka berdua membantu Naruto tiduran kembali difutonnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak memejamkan matanya setelah sebelumnya Hinata membersihkan muntahan darah dilantai kamar Naruto itu.

.

"ne, Elen-san.. sebaiknya kau jangan pulang du-dulu.. aku takut jika Naruto bangun nanti, dia mencari dirimu.." ucap Hinata pada Elen dengan rasa khawatir. Mereka berdua saat ini berada di luar kamar Naruto yang pintunya tertutup itu.

"baiklah Hinata.. lagipula, aku juga ingin menjaga Naruto jika saja ada hal yang tak diinginkan nantinya.." balas Elen yang juga khawatir.

karena jika dilihat dari posisi Naruto, pemuda itu pasti memiliki musuh yang nantinya akan mengincarnya. apalagi dalam keadaan pemuda itu yang sepertinya sedang tak sehat. akan dengan mudah nantinya musuh menyerang pemuda itu. batin Elen.

maka dari itu, Elen untuk saat ini memutuskan akan tinggal disini malam ini untuk memastikan keadaan sekaligus keamanan Naruto tentunya.

.

.

Sedangkan didalam kamar Naruto. pemuda itu tampak memejamkan matanya dengan posisi tidur telentang diatas futonnya.

 **.**

 **Mindscape.**

.

Disebuah tempat yang terlihat tak terhingga luasnya. Dengan genangan air yang juga tak terhingga kedalamannya. Namun karena kejernihan air itu, tampak siapapun yang memandangnya pasti bagaikan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya.

Langitnya pun terlihat seperti langit biasa pada umumnya. Namun terlihat juga seperti tanpa batas dengan awan putih indah yang melayang disana.

Dan terlihat diatas air itu, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri dengan mata terpejam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris blue shapire yang indah bagaikan langit.

"dimana ini?.. tapi aku seperti pernah bermimpi tentang tempat ini sebelumnya.." gumam Naruto datar menatap sekitarnya.

Namun yang ada disekitarnya hanya langit dan air saja. Dan ketika dia melihat kebawah, tepatnya kakinya. Dia seketika dibuat kaget dan bingung.

'kenapa aku bisa berdiri diatas air?..' batin Naruto bingung ketika pandangannya meilhat ke kakinya itu.

 **"selamat datang kembali Naruto-kun.."**

Sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsikan pendengarannya saat ini. membuatnya mencari asal suara itu dengan berbalik kebelakang.

Dan saat ini, dia dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang surainya digerai lurus dan surai sisi kanan dan kirinya diikat dibelakang surainya seperti dikelabang, dengan poni di sisi kiri kanan wajahnya membingkai wajah cantiknya. Mengenakan pakaian gaun putih tanpa lengan diatas lutut tanpa mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

"kau?.. gadis yang ada di mimpiku waktu itu, kan..".

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

.

Ending: **River** by tatsuya ishii

.

* * *

 **A/N:** untuk chap ini, kyo butuh komentarnya. Apakah ada yang kurang atau bagaimana menurut kalian.

Untuk review yang menggunakan akun seperti biasa kyo akan balas lewat Pm. Dan untuk Guest, mungkin belom sekarang kyo balas. Karena sesuai jalannya chapter pasti akan terjawab. Dan mungkin beberapa chapter depan akan kyo bales review dari Guest di akhir cerita seperti biasa.

Dan seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan weapon milik chara disini contohnya Miyuki-chan, dan style or sword si pemuda yang dipanggil Kira oleh Miyuki-chan, kalian bisa lihat wujudnya di album fb kyo.

Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.**

Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Dan terakhir jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Mm.. seperti biasa, Review berupa kritik maupun saran dari kalian sangat membantu Kyo dalam menulis.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 14: The Partner..**


	14. Chapter 14

**World**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer** : semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** The Partner..

.

Opening Song: **Hero's Come Back!** By nobodyknows.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen Miyuki.

.

Malam hari diapartemen Miyuki, gadis cantik itu sedang berada didalam rumahnya bersama dengan dua gadis cantik yang bersurai berbeda dengannya itu.

Dimana saat ini dia berada di kamarnya duduk dengan memandang jendela kamarnya. Dimana dari jendela kamarnya itu, dia dapat melihat bulan purnama yang ada di langit malam itu.

Pakaiannya saat ini pun telah berganti dengan pakaian santai berupa kaus dengan rok panjang diatas mata kaki.

"Miyuki-chan, kenapa kamu melamun?.." ujar seorang gadis cantik bersurai silver yang saat ini ada di ambang pintu kamar Miyuki. dan masuk mendekat kearah gadis cantik itu.

"tidak kok Senpai.. aku hanya melihat bulan itu saja.." jawab Miyuki dengan sedikit senyum pada gadis bersurai silver di sebelahnya itu.

Dimana gadis bersurai silver itu tampak memakai pakaian seperti terusan namun bercelana panjang.

"benarkah?,.. bukannya kau memikirkan pemuda misterius itu ya.. hihi.." goda Rossweise tawa halus. Membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu merona tipis di wajahnya.

"senpai!.. tidak kok.. sungguh. Lagi pula aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya.." Miyuki tampak memanyunkan bibirnya imut sembari membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Ciri khas seorang gadis yang ngambek.

"kya!.. jika kau ngambek seperti itu kau semakin imut tau!.."

Gadis bersurai silver itu malah jadi gemas dengan Miyuki hingga menjewer kedua pipi gadis bersurai hitam itu. sedangkan Miyuki hanya mengaduh karena pipinya itu.

"lwepwaskwn Swnpwaii, sw-.."

Blarr!

Rintihan Miyuki terhenti seketika ketika mendengar sebuah ledakan dari luar apartemennya itu. membuat kedua gadis itu juga saling memandang sejenak dengan tatapan serius. Dan akhirnya kedua orang gadis cantik itu berlari keluar dari kamar Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

Blarr!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di belakang apartemen kediaman Miyuki. dimana ledakan itu menyebabkan kebakaran di sekitar kediaman penduduk. Hingga membuat penduduk langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

Dan saat ini diatas atap disalah satu bangunan rumah warga, seorang gadis bersurai putih beriris amethyst berdiri dengan keadaan siaga. Menatap kearah depannya dimana diatas atap salah satu bangunan beberapa meter didepannya.

'jadi itu mereka.. yang diceritakan Miyuki..' batin gadis itu menatap datar kumpulan Shinobi yang terlihat berdiri diatas atap bangunan. Dimana terlihat dari jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang yang memakai jubah dengan masker dan hodie yang menutup surai mereka dari jubah coklatnya itu.

termasuk sang penyerang dengan bola api yang barusan mengincar gadis itu. namun gadis itu berhasil menghindar dan hanya mengenai tempat gadis itu berpijak sebelumnya.

"serahkan Miyuki sekarang juga. Maka kami akan melepaskan kalian.." ujar salah satu Shinobi yang ada di barisan paling ditengah itu pada gadis bersurai putih beriris amethyst yang ada didepan mereka itu.

"jangan pernah berharap lebih dari kematian kalian jika itu yang kalian inginkan.."

Bukannya gentar, perkataan dingin bagaikan es it keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kaguya dengan pandangan datar yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"begitu kah.. kalau begitu jangan berharap jika tak ada korban jiwa nantinya selain dirimu.." balas Shinobi yang sebelumnya berkata pada Kaguya itu tak kalah dinginnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan mengarahkannya pada Kaguya seperti memberi kode.

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)**

Seorang Shinobi yang ada disisi kanan pria yang memberi aba-aba itu langsung membentuk Heand Seal dan menyemburkan bola api seukuran dua kali tubuh manusia kearah Kaguya. Dan bola api itu melesat kearah gadis cantik yang hanya menatap datar bola api itu.

"Jutsu seperti ini tak ada apa-apanya.." gumam Kaguya lirih yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri ketika tak bergeming menatap Jutsu yang mengarah padanya itu. dimana jika orang biasa yang terkena itu pasti akan hangus terpanggang.

 **(Byakugan)**

Sring!

Mata amethyst Kaguya berubah warnanya menjadi lebih pekat dengan disekitar matanya muncul urat-urat yang terlihat.

Dan dengan cepat, Kaguya membentuk Heand Seal dengan kedua tangannya. Dan setelah selesai tampak tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun Kaguya mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan tak mengindahkan bola api itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Sring!

Tiba-tiba muncul udara transparan didepan kaguya yang terpisah seperti membuka udara itu dengan bentuk kotak-kotak yang semakin terbuka namun transparan. Tapi masih dapat dilihat oleh semua Shinobi itu.

Srrwuss!

"‼‼!.."

Semua Shinobi itu terbelalak sempurna ketika bola api itu menghilang seperti terserap oleh lubang transparan yang terbuka itu dan hilang seketika.

"mustahil!.. dia bisa menghilangkan Jutsu!.." ujar salah satu Shinobi yang tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat itu.

Sring!

Wuss! Blarr!

"argg‼.."

Posisi tangan Kaguya masih tetap mengarah kedepan. Dan tiba-tiba dari atas para Shinobi itu muncul bola api yang berasal dari lubang transparan dari pecahan persegi itu. dan melesat kearah bawah dimana para Shinobi itu yang kaget seketika, dan terjadi ledakan kecil ditempat itu dengan para Shinobi itu sebagai korbannya.

"masih ada ya.." gumam datar Kaguya ketika merasakan masih ada yang selamat sekitar lima orang dari bola api itu.

"HAA‼.."

Apa yang dilihat Kaguya dengan matanya itu ternyata benar. lima orang Shinobi yang berhasil menghindar itu tiba-tiba melompat kearahnya dari segala sisi Kaguya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam tak bergeming menatap datar kedepan. Sedangkan para Shinobi itu siap dengan Kunainya yang ingin menusuk Kaguya dari segala arah itu.

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Crass!

Namun belum juga mereka mendarat di atap tempat Kaguya berdiri itu, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya perak muncul disetiap Shinobi itu dengan sangat cepat dan terakhir, kelima Shinobi itu tiba-tiba tubuhnya langsung tertebas dengan luka melintang dari leher sampai pinggang kirinya dan jatuh tergeletak disekitar Kaguya tanpa nyawa.

Tap!

Suara seorang mendarat di belakang Kaguya. Sementara Kaguya hanya terlihat santai tanpa mengubah gesture sama sekali. Dan Byakugan'nya pun telah dia non aktifkan.

"kau sedikit terlambar Ross.."

ucap Kaguya pada seorang gadis yang saat ini membelakanginya. Sama dengan dirinya yang juga membelakangi gadis cantik bersurai perak itu yang saat ini membawa sebuah pedang ditangan kanannya dengan darah yang terlihat dari bekas musuhnya barusan. Keduanya saling membelakangi.

"maaf Kaguya. Aku baru menyadari ledakan itu.. dan sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam dan membicarakannya dengan Miyuki. biarkan mayat ini kita urus nanti.."

Ujar gadis bersurai silver yang tak lain adalah Rossweise dengan ekspresi serius. Dan itu disetujui Kaguya dan mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat itu dengan tehnik khas Shinobi maupun Sorcerer masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto side.

.

 **Mindscape.**

Disebuah tempat yang terlihat tak terhingga luasnya. Dengan genangan air yang juga tak terhingga kedalamannya. Namun karena kejernihan air itu, tampak siapapun yang memandangnya pasti bagaikan sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya.

Langitnya pun terlihat seperti langit biasa pada umumnya. Namun terlihat juga seperti tanpa batas dengan awan putih indah yang melayang disana.

Dan terlihat diatas air itu, terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri dengan mata terpejam. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukkan iris blue shapire yang indah bagaikan langit.

"dimana ini?.. tapi aku seperti pernah bermimpi tentang tempat ini sebelumnya.." gumam Naruto datar menatap sekitarnya.

Namun yang ada disekitarnya hanya langit dan air saja. Dan ketika dia melihat kebawah, tepatnya kakinya. Dia seketika dibuat kaget dan bingung.

'kenapa aku bisa berdiri diatas air?..' batin Naruto bingung.

"selamat datang kembali Naruto-kun.."

Sebuah suara lembut mengintrupsikan pendengarannya saat ini. membuatnya mencari asal suara itu dengan berbalik kebelakang.

Dan saat ini, dia dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang surainya digerai lurus dan surai sisi kanan dan kirinya diikat dibelakang surainya, dengan poni di sisi kiri kanan wajahnya membingkai wajah cantiknya. Mengenakan pakaian gaun putih tanpa lengan diatas lutut tanpa mengenakan alas kaki apapun.

"kau?.. gadis yang ada di mimpiku waktu itu kan.." ucap Naruto yang seperti mengingat gadis cantik itu. dimana ketika dia melawan Kokabiel dan hampir kalah waktu itu. dan saat itu pula, sepertinya dia bertemu dengan gadis ini dimimpinya dan membantunya.

"hm?, kau melupakanku Naruto-kun?.. dan ini adalah kedua kalinya kita bertemu. Dan waktu itu bukanlah mimpi Naruto-kun..."

Ucap gadis cantik itu yang saat ini berdiri diatas air jernih itu sama dengan Naruto beberapa meter didepannya.

"benarkah?. Jika ini bukan mimpi, buktinya apa.." ujar Naruto yang masih tak percaya.

"kau mau bukti Naruto-kun?.." Tanya balik gadis cantik itu seraya berjalan dengan anggun mendekat kearah Naruto.

"hm.." balas Naruto datar.

Hingga gadis cantik itu tepat berada dihadapan Naruto dengan jarak beberapa cm, gadis itu mengangkat tangannya kedepan kearah wajah Naruto yang saat ini hanya diam tak bergeming. Dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kir Naruto. dan mengelus wajah Naruto perlahan.

"apa sekarang kau percaya Naruto-kun?.. kau merasakannya kan.. aku nyata.."

Ujar gadis cantik itu seraya tersenyum kepada pemuda itu yang kini memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut telapak tangan gadis cantik itu.

"berarti kau yang membantuku waktu itu kan.. aku mengingatmu.." balas Naruto yang telah membuka kelopak matanya namun tangan kirinya menahan punggung telapak tangan gadis cantik itu agar tetap pada pipinya itu.

"benar.. akulah yang membantumu waktu itu.. Master.." ujar gadis cantik itu yang tetap tersenyum sembari memandang punggung tangannya yang di tahan oleh Naruto itu. seakan dia tau kenapa Naruto sampai seperti itu.

"hm?.. panggilanmu kenapa berubah?.. aku tak suka kau panggil seperti itu.. dan aku rasa aku sudah bilang waktu itu kan.." ujar Naruto datar. Karena ketika pipinya disentuh oleh gadis cantik itu, Naruto dapat merasakan hangat dihatinya. Seakan gadis ini terikat dengannya. Dan panggilan gadis itu yang berubah seketika membuatnya tak senang sebanarnya.

"benar.. tapi maaf Master. Aku tak bisa memanggilmu seperti biasa.. karena kau telah mengingatku hihi.. itu pun sudah kewajibanku.." gadis cantik itu tertawa halus yang malah membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

"hah.. kalau itu kemauanmu, baiklah.. lalu aku ingat kau akan memberitahukanku siapa dirimu sebenarnya kan waktu itu ketika pertemuan kita selanjutnya.." ujar Naruto yang sebelumnya mendesah pasrah dengan kemauan gadis cantik itu.

"baiklah Master.. aku akan memperkenalkan diriku padamu.." balas gadis cantik itu yang tampak menjeda kalimatnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan.

"aku adalah, yang berjalan dijalan putih mewakili umat manusia.. sang perwujudan dari pedang yang kau miliki saat ini.." gadis cantik itu menjeda kalimatnya dengan tatapan mereka berdua yang saling melekat satu sama lain.

".. **Zettaiboe no Shiroken: Saber**.."

"..dan namaku adalah.."

.

.

.

.

" **..Arthuria.."**

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"jMiyuki, mereka benar-benar kembali lagi untuk menculikmu.. ini tak seperti dugaanku, jika mereka tak akan kembali setelah kalah telak oleh Kira itu.. tapi malah sebaliknya.." ujar seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih beriris amethyst serius.

Dimana saat ini terdapat tiga orang gadis cantik berbeda warna surai. Yang berdiri di ruang tamu apartemen Miyuki. dimana setelah penyerangan itu, ketiga orang itu tampak langsung mendiskusikan apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Miyuki.

"Hmm, kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi Miyuki-chan. Sepertinya mereka memang seperti ditugaskan sampai mereka berhasil dan tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau." Sahut Rossweise yang juga serius.

"Aku tau senpai.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?.. kita tak mungkin selalu bersama seperti ini, pasti ada saatnya kalian punya urusan sendiri nantinya.. dan karena kalian mengetahui ini, mereka pasti juga akan membunuh kalian juga.." balas Miyuki yang tampak khawatir dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau tenanglah Miyuki-chan.. kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri.. kau tak perlu khawatir dengan itu." Kaguya tampak menenangkan Miyuki.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kaguya itu benar Miyuki-chan,. Lagipula, aku aku sudah mendiskusikannya dengan Jiraiya-sensei. Dan dia juga telah bergerak menyelidiki kejadian ini.."

Ujar Rossweise dengan senyumnya. Dan itu sukses membuat kedua gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu tersenyum lega.

Karena setidaknya, mereka tak sendirian melawan mereka yang ntah berjumlah berapa orang yang ada di tempat asal mereka. lagipula ini juga sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi pihak academi untuk melindungi murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah Miyuki, ayo kita bereskan mayat-mayat itu sebagai bukti bagi pihak academi.." ujar Kaguya dan disetujui oleh kedua gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu yang menganggukan kepala mereka setuju.

Mereka bertiga pun kembali berjalan keluar dari dalam apartement Miyuki menuju kebelakang apartement itu melewati pintu keluar didepan ruang itu.

.

Hingga mereka bertiga sampai di tempat sebelumnya pertarungan terjadi. Ketiga orang gadis itu berpencar mencari kumpulan mayat Shinobi itu.

Hingga beberapa menit mereka bertiga mencari disekitar tempat kejadian, akhirnya mereka bertiga berkumpul diatas atap apartement Miyuki. dan ketiganya sama-sama memiliki ekspresi bingung.

"apa kalian mendapatkan bukti?.." Tanya Rossweise pada kedua temannya itu.

"maaf senpai, aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.. tapi aku hanya melihat sebuah bekas hitam yang menjadi tempat mayat itu sebelumnya berada.." jawab Miyuki.

"hm.. aku yakin kita bertiga sama-sama tak mendapatkan satu mayat pun sebagai bukti. Dan kalian juga dapat melihat disekitar kalian ini kan.. jejak hitam yang membentuk tubuh mayat itu. sepertinya mereka menghilangkan jejak agar tak ada yang bisa mengambil informasi tentang mereka.."

Ujar Kaguya yang membuat kedua temannya itu melihat kesekitar tempat yang mereka pijak. Dimana di atas atap itu terdapat jejak hitam yang menggantikan para mayat itu. dimana terdapat lima jejak disekitar mereka.

"ini tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa mayat-mayat ini menghilang begitu saja.. bukankah kau tak merasakan kehadiran Shinobi lain di sekitar sini kecuali mereka semua itu kan Kaguya?.." Ucap Rossweise serius.

Karena apa yang dikatakan Rossweise memang benar, bagaimana mungkin ada mayat yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam hitungan menit ketika mereka tak merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang mengambil mayat itu. sedangkan ditempat mayat itu terdapat bekas hitam seperti hangus.

"lebih baik kita pikirkan didalam saja. Sepertinya mereka juga tak ada yang datang lagi.." ujar Kaguya yang menggunakan Byakugannya untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"uhmm.. ano, sebagai rasa terimakasihku, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian senpai.." ujar Miyuki dengan tersenyum pada ke dua senpai'nya itu yang bersedia sukarela membantunya saat ini.

Kaguya dan Rossweise setuju dengan itu seraya membalas senyuman Miyuki. mereka bertiga pun kembali kedalam apartemen Miyuki untuk mendiskusikan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

 **Unknown place.**

.

"Arthuria?.. nama yang indah.."

Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini tampak tersenyum kecil pada seorang gadis cantik yang bersurai senada dengan dirinya itu, yang saat ini gadis itu tampak membalas senyum pemuda tampan itu.

Mereka berdua juga sama-sama berada ditempat luas dengan berdiri diatas air dengan beratap langit yang cerah dengan awan putih indah.

"trimakasih Master.." balas gadis cantik bersurai pirang itu yang menyebut dirinya bernama Arthuria.

"jadi, kau adalah perwujudan dari Saber?.. tapi kenapa hanya aku yang bisa menggunakanmu?.." tanya Naruto bingung. Karena selama ini, siapapun orang yang berusaha menggunakan atau hanya menggerakkan pedang besar terbalut kain putih itu tak ada yang bisa. Padahal dirinya dengan mudah menggunakan pedang itu walaupun ukurannya sama dengan tingginya itu.

"hihi.. kau tau?, aku bahkan tak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya dikehidupanku. Aku hanya focus pada kekuatan dan kekuatan untuk melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku.. sampai aku terkena kutukan dan tersegel menjadi wujud ini.." Arthuria tampak bercerita. Sedangkan Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"dan jika tebakanku benar, kutukan itu membuatmu yang saat ini berwujud Saber tak dapat digunakan oleh siapapun.. kecuali orang yang benar-benar cocok untukmu." ujar Naruto yang mulai paham dengan maksut gadis cantik itu.

"benar, karena kekuatanku yang bahkan bisa menghancurkan benua dimasa itu.. aku disegel. Dan tak ada satupun orang yang bisa membuka segel itu ditempat ketika kau menemukanku.. bahkan tempat itu adalah tempat keramat yang setiap orang masuk, mereka tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup.." Arthuria menjeda kalimatnya dengan ekspresinya saat ini tampak sendu.

"tapi, mimpi burukku selama ratusan tahun itu seakan sirna.. ketika banyak orang yang menginginkan kekuatan besar ratusan tahun lalu, mereka hanya mati sia-sia ketika pertama menyentuhku. Bahkan belum sampai mereka tiba di altar mereka sudah tak bernyawa dengan segel untuk kedua ras yang tak dapat dimasuki siapapun itu.."

"dan dirimu, merupakan orang yang berhasil mencabutku dari altar dengan segel itu. dimana dirimu yang tak memiliki Chakra maupun Mana, seakan kesucian dari dirimu yang netral itu berhasil mensinkronkan auraku dan dirimu.. bahkan aku merasa diriku telah kalah ntah kenapa. Dan hatiku yang terasa hangat ketika dirimu menyentuhku pertama kalinya.. dan itu semua sudah cukup untukku mengetahui kau adalah orang yang berhati murni.. hingga dengan mudah kau berhasil mencabutku dari singgasana kesendirianku.." Arthuria menjeda kalimatnya.

"ketika kau berhasil melepaskanku dari altar itu, kau adalah yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyentuh dan menggunakanku.. ikatan kita terhubung. Aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya dan selamanya seperti itu.. dan kau adalah Masterku. Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi umat manusia Master.."

Lanjut gadis itu dengan pandangannya saat ini mendongak menatap mata indah Naruto yang tetap menatap datar gadis cantik itu.

Gadis cantik itu merasa lega ketika dirinya sudah terbuka dengan Masternya ini. walaupun sepertinya Masternnya ini merasa ada yang mengganjal, tapi untuk Arthuria, ini adalah momen paling indah untuknya ketika seorang yang telah berbagi kehidupan dengannya itu bisa mendengar curahan hatinya yang lama terpendam hingga ratusan tahun.

Gadis cantik itu menatap lekat Naruto yang saat ini melepaskan tangannya dari punggung tangan Arthuria yang tadi dipipinya. Pemuda itu menatap kebawah menjauhkan pandangan sendunya dari Arthuria.

"tidak.. aku tak mau menggunakan kekuatanmu.. aku tak pernah suka bergantung pada orang lain.. karena sejak aku kecil, semua orang menjauhiku karena perbedaan yang kumiliki.. jadi sejak aku pergi dari konoha, aku berlatih sendiri karena tak ada yang mau melatihku.. setiap orang hebat yang ku temui, mereka malah menghinaku dan menjatuhkan mentalku.. maka dari itu, aku selalu berlatih secara otodidak dengan segala kekuranganku.." Ujar Naruto yang tampak mulai down.

"hingga pada hari aku bertemu sensei.. ketika aku masih terlalu muda untuk berlatih tanpa seorang guru satupun, dia datang padaku dengan sepenuh hati mengangkatku sebagai muridnya dan melatihku dengan sabar.. walaupun aku sudah tau sedikit konsep berpedang dan telah menciptakan tehnikku sendiri, dia tetap mengajariku sampai menjadi aku yang sekarang ini.. dan saat itulah aku bertemu denganmu Arthuria.."

"namun, ketika aku baru merasakan kebahagiaan telah menemukan guru yang kuanggap ayahku sendiri.. semua sirna.. dia tewas didepan mataku."

Suara Naruto semakin lirih. Suaranya yang biasanya tegas namun santai dan tenang, berubah drastic menjadi semakin parau. Dari suaranya itu, sangat terasa kepedihan dan rasa sakit kehilangan seorang yang berharga baginya. Kehilangan seorang yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri.

Tes

Bahkan tak terasa. Setetes air mata mengalir melewati pipi pemuda itu dan jatuh di air tempatnya berpijak. Hingga menciptakan riak air yang terlihat jelas disana. Dan pemuda itupun terlihat hanya ekspresi datar dalam rasa sedih dihatinya.

Ntah apa yang terjadi. Naruto tak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. setiap saat dia mengingat gurunya itu, dia selalu menjadi rapuh. Sama halnya ketika mengingat ibu angkat dan adiknya Miyuki.

Namun, emosi yang sudah terlatih sejak umurnya 9 th itu, membuatnya seakan menjadi sebuah batu yang kaku. Tak dapat menunjukkan emosinya yang sesungguhnya melalui ekspresi wajah. Sangat sulit baginya.

Hingga ketika dia sedih dalam diam. Hanya ada tetesan air mata yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. walaupun wajahnya hanya datar dan pandangan kosong diirisnya, namun terlihat sendu disaat yang sama. Jangankan menggambarkan suasana hatinya melalui ekspresinya, untuk mengeluarkan suara tangis seorang manusia pun baginya itu hal yang sulit.

Karena sejak penyerangan itu ditambah dengan kematian kedua orang berharga baginya, dia telah membunuh emosinya sendiri. Demi tujuannya.

Greb!

Iris Naruto sedikit terbelalak dengan tubuh tegapnya itu yang sedikit tertegun ketika merasakan tubuhnya direndahkan dengan halus dan didekap dengan lembut oleh seorang gadis dari depannya. karena terasa dari tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi dari gadis itu dan gumpalan empuk milik gadis itu yang dapat dia rasakan.

Namun bukan nafsu yang muncul dihati Naruto. melainkan sebuah kehangatan yang dapat dia rasakan tiba-tiba dihatinya itu. ntah perasaan apalagi ini, seakan dia pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"bersedihlah Master. Aku tak melarangmu menjadi rapuh dihadapanku. Keluarkan semua bebanmu saat ini. berhentilah dan duduk saat kau merasa lelah. Tapi, jangan sampai kau terlarut dalam keheningan air. Kembalilah bangkit dan berjalan kedepan melawan arus.. dengan begitu kau akan menjadi semakin kuat menghadapi tekanan lainnya yang akan datang.."

Ujar gadis cantik yang saat ini mendekap Naruto. gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah Arthuria itu berkata dengan penuh perhatian dan motivasi disetiap ucapannya yang terlontar. Dan kata-kata lembut itu membuat hati Naruto kembali tersentuh oleh gadis cantik itu.

"karena ada kalanya kita berhenti sejenak untuk mengkoreksi diri dan memperbaikinya agar menjadi lebih baik.. dan ketika saatnya tiba, kembalilah melangkah maju untuk menyongsong masalah lainnya yang akan datang, karena kita sudah siap untuk itu.."

"jadi Master, kau tak perlu khawatir terlihat lemah. Aku tau siapa dirimu Master.. kehilangan bukanlah suatu akhir.. melainkan suatu awal untuk memulai hidup baru. Jadilah semakin kuat dengan usahamu.. karena aku akan selalu ada untukmu Master.."

Dan ketika kata-kata Arthuria berhenti. Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah semangat kembali bangkit dalam hatinya. Dia pun dapat merasakan gadis cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan elusan lembut disurai pirang Naruto oleh Arthuria.

"baiklah.. Arthuria, bolehkan aku meminjam bahumu untukku bersandar setiap aku membutuhkannya seperti ini?.."

Gumam lirih Naruto. pandangannya tetap datar seperti biasanya. Namun dari suaranya telah berubah menjadi lebih memiliki semangat untuk kembali berjalan kedepan dan tak kembali kemasa lalu.

"kau tak perlu meminta Master. Aku selalu membuka kedua tanganku sepenuh hati untuk tempatmu bersandar dan mendekapmu.. karena kita sudah terikat bersama. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Master."

Balas Arthuria dengan posisi yang tak berubah sama sekali. Keduanya berdiri dengan Arthuria yang mendekap kepala Naruto didadanya dengan pemuda itu yang merendah. Bahkan Naruto dapat mendengar detak jantung gadis cantik itu yang terdengar lembut.

Elusan lembut Arthuria pada surainya membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang semula tergantung tak bergerak, menjadi memeluk pinggang ramping Arthuria. Gadis cantik itu semakin tersenyum manis menatap surai pemuda di dadanya itu yang senada dengan miliknya.

"trimakasih.. Arthuria.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

6 Am.

.

Pagi hari dikota Soul, dua orang gadis yang saat ini sedang ada diasrama academi Hagun. Berada diruang tengah atau ruang utama yang menghubungkan dengan berbagai ruang lainnya, sedang tampak bersiap dengan seragam academi mereka.

Mereka masing-masing tampak memeriksa buku dan alat tulis yang perlu mereka bawa ke academi dan memasukkannya ke Ring yang ada dijari mereka dengan magic ataupun Jutsu. Karena mereka berdua berbeda Ras.

"ne, Hinata-chan.. menurutmu bagaimana?, apa kita harus menunggu Naruto sadar untuk berangkat keacademi?.." Tanya seorang gadis dari Ras Sorcerer yang terasa dari aura Mana yang berasal dari tubuhnya. Gadis cantik itu memiliki surai putih seindah awan dan bertanya pada gadis di sampingnya yang bersurai indigo. Mereka berdua duduk disofa diruang utama itu.

"aku rasa, Elen-san saja yang berangkat terlebih dahulu keacademi. Biar aku yang menunggu Naruto-kun sadar.." balas Hinata lembut.

"tapi Hinata-chan, kau pasti terlambat jika-.."

Drrr‼

Ucapan Elen terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah getaran hebat di tempat mereka saat ini. dan getaran ini sangat kuat seakan dapat meruntuhkan gedung asrama ini. hingga retakan muncul dibeberapa bagian tembok ruangan itu.

"Hinata-chan, kita harus membawa Naruto!.."

Ujar Elen dengan cepat langsung disetujui Hinata yang mengangguk serius. Mereka berdua langsung berlari kearah kamar Naruto.

Brak!

Elen dengan keras membuka pintu kamar Naruto diikuti dengan Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya mengekor. Namun pandangan mereka berdua terbelakak ketika melihat apa yang ada didalam kamar Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto/kun.."

Gumam kedua gadis itu lirih ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang tampak berdiri bertelanjang dada di hadapan mereka yang saat ini membelakangi mereka berdua. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri di samping kasurnya seraya memandang kepalan tangan kirinya yang terangkat didepan.

Getaran yang sebelumnya muncul tiba-tiba itu berhenti seketika. Dan mereka berdua dapat melihat jika lantai disekitar kaki Naruto retak menjalar keseluruh ruangan dimana kaki Naruto menjadi pusatnya.

"maaf membuat kalian khawatir.."

Gumaman datar Naruto yang masih membelakangi Elen dan Hinata. membuat kedua gadis cantik yang ada dibelakangnya itu kembali sadar dari tertegun mereka sebelumnya ketika melihat Naruto. kedua gadis itu masih tak dapat berkata apapun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"bukankah ini saatnya kita keacademi?.." ujar Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyum tipis diwajah datarnya itu seperti tanpa dosa sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Academi Hagun.

.

Seorang gadis cantik nan anggun bersurai hitam panjang nan lurus, sedang duduk di bangkunya di dalam kelasnya saat ini. dimana didepan kelasnya saat ini sedang ada seorang guru yang mengajar pelajaran saat ini.

Namun gadis itu tampak hanya memandang kosong buku dan alat tulis yang ada diatas mejanya. Sedangkan saat ini dia duduk dibangku yang ada di bagian tengah.

Raganya memang tampak berada disini, namun pikirannya melayang ke hari dimana dia bertemu dengan pemuda misterius yang dipanggilnya Kira itu.

.

 **Flashback On**.

Disebuah kamar disalah satu apartemen yang ada di kota Soul. Seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang dan lurus sedang berbaring diatas kasur dengan keadaan yang setengah telanjang. Dimana di sebelah gadis cantik itu ada seorang pemuda serba tertutup namun namun keren bagi yang melihatnya.

"luka ditubuhmu.. telah sembuh.."

Gumam seorang misterius itu yang saat ini pandangannya mengarah pada arah lain demi menjaga pandangannya dari surge dunia milik Miyuki itu. karena baginya, menjaga kehormatan seorang gadis adalah yang utama.

"mmm.." gumam Miyuki yang memerah dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

Sret!

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kira menarik selimut yang ada dibawah kaki Miyuki tanpa melihat tubuh Miyuki sama sekali. Hingga selimut itu menutupi semua tubuh Miyuki hingga lehernya. Gadis itu dibuat tertegun olehnya.

"trimakasih.. Miyuki.. Miyuki Shiba.." balas Miyuki ketika melihat pemuda itu yang dilihat Miyuki termenung melihat wajahnya saat ini yang kembali mucul semburat merah walaupun tipis. Gadis cantik itu pun mengucapkan namanya ketika sadar bahwa dia belum memperkenalkan namanya itu.

"jadi,. Kau adalah keturunan terakhir klan Shiba. yang dibantai sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu ya.." ujar pemuda itu yang terlihat iris birunya tampak dingin.

"benar. aku adalah satu-satunya keturunan klan Shiba.. walaupun ada kakakku. Namun dia bukan berasal dari klan yang sama denganku.." ekspresi Miyuki berubah seketika menjadi sendu ketika membahas tentang keluarganya. Apalagi saat dia menyebut kakaknya itu.

"hm.. jadi aku tahu sekarang. Klan Shiba.. aku pernah membaca beritanya. Klan Shiba merupakan klan dari Ras Sorcerer yang memiliki tingkat regenerasi fisik. Walaupun hanya luarnya saja dan masih kalah dengan klan Phoenix yang memiliki regenerasi tingkat tinggi dengan element apinya.." ujar Kira yang tampak mengingat informasi tentang klan dari Miyuki.

"benar,. klan kami dianugrahi dengan regenerasi fisik. Namun itu memiliki harga yang tidak murah. Dimana kami harus merasakan rasa sakit dikepala ketika proses itu. dan itupun masih rasa sakitnya akan masih terasa walaupun lukanya sudah sembuh. Seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang ini.." Miyuki menjeda kalimatnya.

"dan klan kami pun memiliki sumber Mana terbesar ketimbang klan Sorcerer lainnya. Sama halnya dengan klan uzumaki dari Ras Shinobi. Dimana mereka memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang tinggi hingga bisa membuat mereka berumur panjang serta jumlah Chakra yang melimpah ketimbang klan Shinobi lainnya. Bahkan klan uzumaki juga dikenal dengan Fuinjutsu'nya yang sangat kuat.."

Miyuki menghentikan kisahnya itu ketika dirinya sudah tak kuat membendung rasa sedihnya. Bahkan irisnya saat ini tampak berkaca-kaca siap untuk mengeluarkan Kristal bening dari irisnya itu.

"aku mengerti sekarang.. jadi karena kelebihan itu, yang membuat klan Shiba dibantai dari wilayahnya.." balas Kira.

"benar.. sampai sekarang para pembantai itu masih belum diketahui identitas dan tujuan mereka.. selain karena kelebihan kami itu.." ujar Miyuki.

"aku paham perasaanmu.. e-, ehm!.. tapi kau kuat juga bisa bertahan dengan luka-luka itu. dan kesembuhan luka mu itu membuatku takjub.. andai aku punya kelebihan seperti itu.."

Ucap Kira yang tampak mengalihkan pembicaraan agar membuat Miyuki tak memikirkan masalalunya itu. seraya eye smile terlihat di iris Kira yang membuat Miyuki tampak tersenyum mendengar nada dari Kira yang tampak iri dengan dirinya.

"kau hanya melihat dasarnya saja Kira-san.. bahkan ayahku, dia bisa menggunakan kemampuan tingkat tertinggi dari kelebihan ini.. selain dia bisa langsung sembuh dari luka sefatal apapun, dia bahkan bisa menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati beberapa menit setelah kematian orang itu.. dengan cara meregenerasi semua sel yang ada didalam tubuh sang target hingga seperti baru lagi.."

Ujar Miyuki dengan rasa semangat yang tiba-tiba merubah moodnya ketika membicarakan kelebihan ayahnya itu yang dia ingat dari cerita ibunya ketika masih hidup.

"sugoi!.. aku jadi semakin ingin memiliki kekuatan seperti itu!.. apakah kau bisa juga melakukan itu Miyuki-san?.." Tanya Kira yang tampak sangat takjub dengan nada yang menurut Miyuki aneh. Namun itu membuat Miyuki tersenyum mendengarnya.

"mm, maaf Kira-san.. aku tidak bisa mencapai tingkatan itu.. diklan kami, hanya ayahku orang yang mencapai tingkat itu.. aku hanya dasarnya saja. Namun, bisa langsung sembuh dari luka itu aku sudah bersyukur. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mencapai tingkat ayahku.." balas Miyuki yang memandang iris takjub Kira saat ini.

"hmm.. bukannya tidak bisa. Kau pasti bisa suatu saat nanti.. hanya saja kau harus berlatih keras dulu untuk itu.." ujar Kira yang membalas senyuman Miyuki dengan eye smile'nya.

"tapi Kira-san.. kemampuan itu tak gratis. Apalagi kemampuan ayahku yang mencapai tingkat akhir itu.." Miyuki tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murung. Dan itu membuat Kira menjadi heran.

"ha?.. maksutmu, menggunakan kemampuan itu memiliki resiko atau efek samping?.." ucap Kira yang tampak paham dengan pandangan serius.

"benar.. seperti diriku, yang meregenerasi lukaku ini, aku harus merasakan sakit kepala untuk itu.. dan aku selalu menahan itu.. apalagi resiko meregenerasi tubuh orang lain.. resikonya pun semakin besar. dimana penggunanya harus merasakan rasa sakit 150 kali lipat dari sang target.."

"maksutmu?.." ujar Kira yang tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"kemampuan ini, adalah kemampuan yang membuat si pemiliknya tak bisa mati.. dimana si pengguna, harus membaca ulang riwayat semua sel yang ada dalam tubuh target yang ingin di sembuhkan dengan rentang waktu 0,2 detik.. dan membutuhkan waktu 10 detik untuk ayahku merestorasi semua sel dalam tubuh targetnya.. dalam selang waktu mengidentifikasinya itu, dia harus merasakan rasa sakit sang target 150 kali lipat.. dan sang target bisa dihidupkan dalam kurun waktu sebelum 5 jam.. karena nyawa arwah sang target masih berada didunia ini.." ujar Miyuki datar. Namun terbesit rasa sedih dimatanya itu.

"apa!.. kemampuan yang sangat mengerikan. untuk penggunanya, namun kekuatan dewa untuk sang target yang diregenerasikannya.. sangat berbeda dari klan phoenix yang butuh air mata mereka untuk meregenerasi targetnya.." Kira tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari Miyuki itu.

Karena baru kali ini dia mendapat informasi tentang pemilik kemampuan regenerasi terkuat dari ayahnya Miyuki ini. dimana kemampuan itu merupakan kemampuan dewa menurutnya. Karena dengan mudah dapat menyembuhkan luka sefatal apapun dengan sihir. Bahkan dapat membangkitkan yang mati dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 jam!. Batin Kira.

'jadi itu alasan kenapa klan shiba dibantai. Sang pemimpin mampu menggunakan kemampuannya secara maksimal dengan tingkat tertinggi.. namun, resikonya itu bahkan lebih parah untuk sang pengguna. Berarti jika asumsiku benar, pemilik kemampuan itu pasti merasakan rasa sakit 150 kali lipat walaupun tubuhnya tak bermasalah dalam waktu 0,2 detik ketika menggunakan kemampuan itu.. sungguh kemampuan yang hebat..' batin Kira yang mulai faham dengan kemampuan terkuat klan Shiba itu.

"benar. jika dalam tahap biasa sepertiku, sakit kepala saja yang kurasakan. Ini memang tahap awal karena aku masih belum berani merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu.. walaupun aku tak mengerti kenapa dari cerita ibuku, ayahku bahkan mampu menggunakan kekuatan itu berkali-kali ketika pembantaian itu berlangsung tanpa terlihat dia terkena efeknya.." ujar Miyuki.

"hm.. begitu ya. Itu berarti ayahmu adalah orang yang sudah sangat terlatih menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.. walaupun aku tak mengira seperti apa rasa sakit 150 kali lipat hingga berkali-kali seperti apa yang ayahmu lakukan.. tapi aku sangat kagum dengan beliau.."

Kira tampak tersenyum dengan terlihat eye smilenya menatap Miyuki yang tampak tertegun itu.

"terimakasih.. Kira-san.." balas Miyuki membalas senyum Kira dengan semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"sama-sama.. tapi Miyuki-san, jika ayahmu memiliki kemampuan itu bagaimana dia bisa tewas?.." Tanya Kira yang tampak bingung ketika mengetahui suatu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya itu.

"ibuku bilang, aku waktu itu masih dikandungan Oka-san saat kejadian pembantaian itu. dan dari cerita ibuku, Oka-san dan kakakku yang masih berumur 3 tahun diberi jalan untuk kabur dari tempat itu oleh Tou-sama yang melawan mereka.. dan ketika itu, kakakku terbunuh ketika dalam perjalanan. Dan ibuku yang hampir tewas pula oleh para pembantai yang berhasil mengejar kami.." jeda Miyuki dengan air mata yang tampak menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Namun seorang kakek dari Ras Shinobi menyelamatkan ibuku. Yang masih bernyawa dan membawa kami ketempat aman didesanya yang jauh dari situ.. hiks.." Miyuki bercerita dengan isakan tangis pada kalimatnya.

"..hiks.. dan sejak saat itu, hiks.. O-oka-san bilang jika tempat itu sudah luluh lantak tak bersisa dari informasi yang diberikan kakek yang menyelamatkan kami itu.. semua mayat disana dibakar disalah satu tempat ditengah desa klan kami.. hiks.. termasuk Tou-san yang sudah tak bisa dikenali lagi wujudnya.. hiks.. hiks.."

Kisah Miyuki berakhir dengan suara tangisan Miyuki yang saat ini tampak terduduk bersandar di sandaran futonnya dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang menangis itu. air mata mengalir dan menetes melewati pipi mulusnya.

Mengingat kisah dari mendiang ibunya itu membuatnya kembali rapuh. Ketika harus mengingat masalalu keluarganya yang hancur. Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya ikut tewas dalam usia muda. Dan kenapa dirinya yang ada dalam kandungan ibunya itu tak ikut tewas!. Dengan begitu Miyuki tak harus menderita seperti ini.

Greb!

"‼.."

tertegun. Miyuki menghentikan tangisnya seketika ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditarik lembut kesamping kirinya dan didekap oleh seorang pria yang ada disisi kirinya itu. yang saat ini ikut duduk difutonnya. Surai hitamnya pun dielus lembut oleh pemuda yang mendekapnya itu.

"sudah.. berhentilah menangis. aku tau apa yang kau rasakan. Kehilangan seorang yang berharga untukmu itu sangat menyakitkan.. maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu mengingat hal itu.." ujar pemuda yang mendekap Miyuki itu dengan sangat lembut.

"hiks.. tak apa.. Kira-san.." balas Miyuki dengan masih sesenggukan karena tangisnya itu. walaupun begitu, senyum masih terpatri diwajahnya dengan semburat merah itu karena dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda.

'Naru-ni..' batin Miyuki ketika mengingat kakaknya itu. seakan dirinya saat ini sedang didekap oleh kakaknya.

Padahal pemuda ini adalah orang lain yang baru dikenalnya.

Dan beberapa menit berlalu dengan keadaan yang sama. Hingga terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari gadis cantik itu. dimana Kira dapat melihat Miyuki terlelap dalam dekapannya. Sedangkan Kira menatap datar gadis cantik yang dielus surainya itu.

Selang waktu beberapa jam, Kira yang kembali menaruh Miyuki dikasurnya dan menyelimuti gadis itu lagi karena selimut itu sempat terbuka. Dan Kira yang turun dari futon itu dan berdiri di samping Miyuki menatap datar wajah damai gadis cantik itu.

Dengan lembut, Kira mengusap sebuah bekas jejak air mata yang ada di pipi mulus Miyuki dengan ibu jarinya dengan sangat lembut agar tak membangunkan gadis cantik itu. namun tampaknya Miyuki masih merasakannya, yang terbukti dari gadis itu yang mengeliat dan menggenggam lengan Kira.

'gadis yang manis.. kau tetap cantik dalam keadaan tidur.' Batin Kira yang tampak eye smile diirisnya itu. dan dengan perlahan dan lembut, Kira melepaskan tangan Miyuki.

Wuss!

Kira berjalan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya pelahan. Meninggalkan gadis cantik itu yang tertidur. Lalu keluar lewat pintu depan apartement tempat tinggal Miyuki dan juga menutup pintu itu. lalu dia melompat tinggi keatas apartemen itu dan berdiri membelakangi.

Dimana saat ini pemuda itu berdiri dengan angin malam yang berhembus menggoyangkan jubahnya. Dengan berlatarkan bulan purnama dihadapan pemuda misterius itu, Kira menoleh sedikit kesamping kiri dan menampakkan iris biru menyala dibagian mata kirinya.

Wuss!

Dan dalam kedipan mata, pemuda itu menghilang meninggalkan hembusan angin malam ini.

 **Flashback End**

.

'ba..'

'Shiba..'

"Shiba-san.."

"ah!.. mm ma-maaf sensei, adaapa?.."

Ujar Miyuki yang tampak kaget ketika melihat seorang sensei perempuan bersurai hitam yang berdiri disebelah kiri Miyuki yang ternyata memanggil nama Miyuki itu. sensei itu tersenyum kepada Miyuki.

"kau tak istirahat?, aku melihatmu melamun daritadi.. apa kau sakit?.." Tanya sensei itu yang tampak memaklumi Miyuki.

"ti-tidak kok sensei. Aku tak sakit.. dan ini aku juga mau istirahat kok Mitsuru-sensei.."ujar Miyuki yang berdiri dari bangkunya.

"baiklah.. jika sakit, jangan dipaksakan oke.." balas sang sensei yang tersenyum kearah Miyuki dan pergi meninggalkan Miyuki yang mengangguk membalas senyuman senseinya itu.

Miyuki ikut pergi dari kelasnya yang sudah kosong itu menuju ke kantin.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Naruto.. kenapa kau melamun sendirian disini?.." Tanya seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih bermata amethyst yang saat ini berdiri dibawah salah satu pohon di belakang gedung E. dimana tempat itu memang seperti sebuah hutan kecil daerah academi. Dimana tempat ini terlihat jarang dilewati para murid. Dan kebetulan gadis itu hanya jalan-jalan mencari suasana baru karena bosan selalu berada di ruang Osis.

"hm?.. Kaguya-kaichou.. aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Adaapa kau kemari?.." jawab Naruto datar.

Dimana pemuda itu saat ini duduk dibawah pohon sembari bersandar dipohon itu dihadapan Kaguya saat ini. duduk seraya menatap sebuah Nackle dengan Black Diamond kecil tergantung di Nacklesnya itu.

"aku kebetulan ingin mencari udara segar ketika lewat sini.. dan kalung apa itu?. kenapa terlihat menyeramkan.." Tanya Kaguya penasaran dengan yang dipegang Naruto saat ini. bahkan gadis itu terlihat berjongkok dihadapan Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik pada Necklace dengan diamond hitam yang ada digenggaman Naruto.

"hm?. Ini adalah hadiah artifak yang ku dapat dari seorang yang yah.. mungkin bisa dibilang aku senang dengan tekadnya yang bertujuan baik. Namun dia menggunakan cara yang salah untuk tujuannya itu.." ujar Naruto datar. Dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah Kaguya yang sangat dekat dengan kalungnya itu. bahkan bibir dengan lipstick merahnya itu dapat Naruto lihat dengan jelas.

"begitu ya.. aku seperti pernah membaca tentang artifak ini.. kau mendapatkannya dari seekor Magical Beast kan?.. tapi apa ya. Aku lupa informasi itu.." ujar Kaguya yang masuk dalam mode berpikirnya. Dengan jari telunjuk yang dia apit dengan bibir itu.

Glek!

'dasar gadis aneh.. tak usah seperti itu juga.. lagipula ini hanya hadiah dari Kokabiel itu yang ternyata muncul setelah kematian Manticore gila miliknya yang ku ambil ketika akan pergi dengan Wish ketika kabur dari para Dragon waktu itu.' Batin Naruto yang menelan ludahnya ketika melihat pose Kaguya yang seperti bibir itu menggoda dirinya.

Dan dari yang Naruto ingat, dia Kira hadiah yang diberikan Kokabiel adalah makhluk hitam dengan kekuatan gila itu. tapi ternyata ada benda yang dibawanya ini yang muncul dari kepala makhluk hitam itu setelah mati.

"umm.. hah.. akwu lwupa.. biar aku baca nanti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kemana semua temanmu?. Kenapa kau menyendiri disini?.." Tanya Kaguya heran dengan bibirnya yang masih mengapit kecil jari telunjuknya. Menatap polos Naruto yang swetdrop dibuatnya.

"hah.. jika yang kau Tanya Eren, dia sedang berkumpul dengan anggota club barunya bersama Hinata dan lainnya.. untuk Elen, akurasa dia mencariku saat ini. untuk Ophis aku tak tau. dia pergi menjalankan Quest.." balas Naruto panjang kali lebar.

"umm begitukah?.. tapi kenapa kau tak ikut club sama sekali?.. bukankah kau bisa mendapat banyak teman jika begitu?." Tanya Kaguya.

"tidak.. kau tak akan mengerti jika ku jelaskan.." balas Naruto datar. Kemudian ia menyimpan kembali Nackle itu di sakunya.

'aku hanya tak ingin temanku ikut terseret dengan urusanku yang nantinya akan malah membuat susah diri mereka sendiri.. aku hanya tak ingin melihat temanku tewas karena urusanku.' Batin Naruto yang mendongak menatap kosong dedaunan pohon yang ada diatasnya.

"benarkah?.. kau Kira aku ini siapa sampai tak mengerti hal yang kau maksut itu Naruto?.." Kaguya tampak menatap datar Naruto dengan iris menajam dan tubuhnya yang dicondongkan kedepan. Membuat jarak wajahnya dan Naruto hanya terpaut beberapa cm.

'gadis ini..' batin Naruto tampak tetap memandang datar wajah cantik Kaguya dengan setetes keringat besar di belakang surainya menatap tingkah Kaguya itu.

"Hah,.. bisakah kau menyingkir, dalam buku yang ku baca, kau bisa membuat seorang pria-.. mmm, apa namanya.. aku lupa.. tapi itu bukan aku tentunya.. ketika kau terlalu dekat seperti ini.." ujar Naruto datar.

"hm.. aku bukanlah tipe gadis yang takut dengan pria. Aku bisa menghabisi mereka dengan tanganku. Jadi untukmu, jangan harap kau bisa melakukan seenakmu sendiri Naruto.." balas Kaguya dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat amat manis.

'gadis yang mengerikan..' namun tidak untuk Naruto yang mengerti arti dari senyum manis itu. sebuah senyum yang mengisaratkan sebuah rasa sakit bagi yang menjadi targetnya.

Sret!

Kaguya yang mendengar permintaan Naruto dan mengerti apa yang dimaksut pemuda itu, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto dan bangkit berusaha berdiri kembali. namun alangkah kagetnya Kaguya ketika kakinya menginjak sebuah batu ketika akan berdiri itu, hingga membuatnya jatuh terjengkang kebelakang dihadapan Naruto.

Bruk!

Cup!

"..‼/‼.."

Namun Kaguya harus kembali terkaget dengan mata membola dan tubuh membeku ketika merasakan tubuhnya yang hampir menyentuh tanah itu langsung didekap oleh seorang pemuda dihadapannya yang memiliki reflek terlatih dan memutar rubuhnya hingga pemuda itu berada dibawah gadis cantik yang didekapnya itu. dan membuat punggung pemuda itu terjatuh ketanah dengan gadis itu yang ada diatasnya.

Namun mereka berdua harus sama-sama membeku ketika bibir mereka malah tak sengaja terpaut karena Kaguya yang jatuh ada diatasnya itu. bahkan tubuh mereka tak ada jarak sama sekali dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Hingga beberapa menit mereka tetap pada posisi sepeti itu tanpa ada yang bergerak sama sekali. Bahkan dekapan Naruto tak kendur sedikitpun. namun ekspresi mereka berdua yang tampak membola untuk gadis cantik itu. dan Naruto yang tetap datar. Walaupun sejenak dia sempat membola pula.

'ap-apa-apaan ini!.. kenapa.. kenapa aku tak mau lepas darinya!.. kenapa dengan tubuhku.. bibirku.. bi-bir Na-Naruto.. ka-kami!..' batin Kaguya yang dengan gelagapan dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu. surai Kaguya yang panjang menutupi wajah mereka berdua seakan menutupi wajah mereka yang masih terpaut.

Dimana iris Kaguya masih menatap iris datar Naruto saat ini. seakan kemauan otaknya itu tak direspon oleh tubuhnya.

'kenapa ini.. tubuhku bergetar.. dan kenapa lidahku kelu tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Adaapa dengan tubuhku..' batin Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang saat ini tampak bergetar dengan keaadaannya saat ini. bukan karena bibirnya yang masih terpaut. Bukan karena aset milik Kaguya yang menghimpit dadanya. Bukan karena posisinya yang seperti itu. namun..

.

.

.

' **Master.. kau sedang mencium seorang gadis loh..'**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **River** by tatsuya ishii

.

* * *

 **A/N:** untuk pertanyaan kalian, mungkin ada yang terjawab di chap ini. dan untuk Kira, saya rasa belum terbongkar sepenuhnya itu siapa.

untuk yang komentar lanjut, ini udah lanjut kawan. dan jika pertanyaan juga sudah kyo bales lewat pm. dan maaf untuk guest saya belom sempat balas review kalian kawan. tapi tenang aja pasti kyo bales jika yang ditanyakan gk ada di scen.

Bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini?. silahkan komentarnya kawan. Kyo butuh masukan dari kalian dan para senior author yang telah mengunjungi fict gaje kyo ini.

jika ada kesalahan dalam hal apapun tolong beritau letak kesalahannya. kyo gk sempat koreksi semua ulang soalnya. trimakasih.

Seperti biasa kawan. Jika tertarik dengan weapon milik chara disini contohnya Miyuki-chan, dan style si pemuda yang dipanggil Kira oleh Miyuki-chan, kalian bisa lihat wujudnya di album fb kyo.

Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.**

Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Dan terakhir jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 15: Journey..**


	15. Chapter 15

**World**

 **.**

 **D** **i** **sclaimer** : Semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Gaje, ooc, AU, bahasa gak baku, imajinasi liar, typo dimana-mana, Isekai, gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : Dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** Journey..

.

Opening Song: **Hero's Come Back!** By nobodyknows.

.

.

.

.

Ruang Osis.

.

Diruan Osis di waktu yang seharusnya adalah jam masuk pelajaran dimulai setelah jam istirahat. Namun diruang ini masih tampak beberapa orang yang ada didalamnya sedang membahas sesuatu dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan ditempat itu.

"Jadi Naruto, kenapa Kaguya bisa sampai pingsan seperti ini?. apa kau melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya?."

Seorang gadis bersurai silver bertanya dengan intonasi yang serasa mencekam untuk pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. dimana gadis itu menanyakan perihal seorang gadis bersurai putih yang tak sadarkan diri yang dibawa Naruto dengan bridal style beberapa saat lalu dan diletakkan di shofa ruangan itu.

"aku sudah bilang kan, aku tak melakukan apapun.. kami hanya.. hanya tak sengaja dan tiba-tiba dia tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.." jawab Naruto yang masih tampak tenang ditatap menyelidik oleh gadis bersurai silver dihadapannya.

"hmmm.. benarkah?. Aku tak percaya. Kaguya tak mungkin mudah sekali pingsan jika tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar menghawatirkan ketika di pertarungan." Gadis cantik bernama Rossweise itu tak percaya.

"kalau kau tak percaya yasudah. Tanyakan sendiri padanya ketika dia sadar. dan aku harus kembali kekelas, Atau kau mau menggantikan hukumanku nanti?.." ujar Naruto datar berjalan meninggalkan Rossweise yang memicing tajam menatap punggung Naruto.

"tunggu dulu Naruto.. jika saja kau terbukti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, maka nyawamu akan kemabali ada di tanganku Naruto.." Rossweise tampak menatap serius Naruto yang saat ini menyentuh knop pintu ruangan itu yang terhenti karena ucapan gadis bersurai silver itu.

"hm?, memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Aku tak takut pada siapun.. kecuali Kami-sama tentunya." Balas Naruto dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan membuka pintu itu lalu pergi keluar dengan pintu itu yang kembali ditutupnya.

Dan kali ini Rossweise dibuat tertegun dengan kata-kata Naruto yang serasa menusuk itu. seakan apa yang pernah dialami Naruto itu membuat pemuda itu menjadi pribadi yang dingin seperti itu.

Namun dapat Rossweise rasakan jika terbesit perasaan aneh dari kata-kata pemuda itu yang didengarnya. Seperti sebuah perasaan terpendam akan sesuatu.

Rossweise hanya menatap datar pintu itu. dan kembali menatap Kaguya yang masih tak sadarkan diri disofa disampingnya itu.

'Naruto.. apa tujuanmu sebenarnya.' Batin Rossweise yang tampak larut dalam pikirannya itu.

.

.

.

.

" **Apa kau tak berlebihan pada gadis itu, Master?. Dia sepertinya memperhatikanmu sekali."**

Sebuah suara lembut berngiang dikepala Naruto. dimana saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan dilorong gedung D dan keluar dari gedung itu setelah pergi dari ruang Osis.

"Tidak.. dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba peduli dengannya. Yang jadi korban disini sebenarnya aku.." balas Naruto datar yang berucap lirih dan hanya dia yang mendengarnya. dan sesuatu yang berbicara dalam pikirannya ini tentunya.

" **Kau tau sendiri jika aku memang bertugas melindungi manusia, Master.. dan kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?, kau yang telah membuat gadis bernama Kaguya itu pingsan.."** balas Arthuria dalam pikirannya itu dengan saat ini tatapan polosnya yang Naruto tau itu dibuat-buat. dan membuat Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan aku. Dia yang jatuh diatasku dan bukannya menjauh malah dia menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas wajahku. Hingga bibirnya itu mengenaiku.. jadi bukan salahku. Dia yang menciumku.." ucap Naruto datar.

" **Loh, bukannya kau malah menikmati itu Master.. terbukti kau yang tak mau melepaskan pelukanmu itu dari dirinya, kan.. dan kau yang malah melumat bibirnya hingga dia pingsan detik itu juga.."** Arthuria masih dengan tampang polosnya yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto saat ini.

"Diam.. Aku hanya reflek ketika mau berkata-kata walaupun saat itu masih menyatu. Tapi dia berpikiran lain rupanya. Dan kau juga sama saja Arthuria. Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan waktu itu kan,." balas Naruto datar. Walaupun diwajah datarnya itu sedikit rona merah terlihat. Namun sangat samar hingga hampir tak terlihat.

" **Perasaan apa Master?, aku tak merasakan apapun.. yang ku rasakan hanya kau bukan melepaskan bibir gadis itu, malah melumat bibirnya, loh."** ujar Arthuria.

"Terserah.. aku sudah bilang tadi dan aku tak suka mengulangi perkataanku.. lagipula Mastermu itu siapa?. Kenapa kau malah membela dia.." ujar Naruto tak terima, namun wajahnya tetap saja datar.

" **Masterku adalah dirimu.. tapi kau harus ingat, perempuan itu peka terhadap perasaan.. dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat sebagai laki-laki, Perempuan selalu menang dalam berdebat dengan kalian laki-laki.. dan kau harus mengalah pada perempuan, Master.. dan kami perempuan, loh.."**

Sepertinya Naruto harus merutuki hal ini. karena dapat Naruto lihat dipikirannya, Arthuria tampak duduk dengan anggunnya diatas air jernih itu dengan senyuman manis. Tapi anehnya pakaiannya tak basah terkena air itu. Tak lupa jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dia sentuhkan ke air dibawahnya berkali kali seperti anak kecil.

Dan pandangannya saat ini mengarah pada air dibawahnya itu dengan jarinya yang menyentuh bayangan wajah Naruto tepat dipipi pemuda itu yang seakan wajahnya itu terpantul wajah Naruto diair itu. mereka terhubung.

Seperti cermin. Namun ditempat itu adalah Arthuria dan bayangannya diair itu adalah Naruto. yang sangat jelas menunjukkan wajah datar Naruto namun tampak kesal. Dan jari Arthuria yang dia mainkan dipipi bayangan Naruto diair itu membuat gadis itu semakin manis dengan kejahilannya.

"Dasar perempuan dengan perkataannya.." balas Naruto yang tampak mengalah. Sedangkan Arthuria didalam pikirannya itu tampak hanya tersenyum manis menatap bayangan diair itu.

Hingga tak terasa karena perbincangan mereka berdua, Naruto sudah sampai dilorong gedung menuju kelasnya.

"Dan bisakah kau berhenti memainkan pipiku Arthuria.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di kelas 2 gedung C untuk Ras Sorcerer, seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang dan lurus sedang bersiap membenahi barang-bangnya seperti buku tulis dan pensil yang ada dimejanya itu dan dimasukkan kedalam tas miliknya yang tak terlalu besar atau kecil. Namun terlihat feminim untuk gadis cantik itu.

'huft.. ku harap besok tak menjadi hari yang berat untukku..' batin gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu yang telah selesai mengemasi alat tulisnya.

Karena saat ini semua teman sekelasnya pun tampak pergi keluar dari kelas itu yang sebelumnya juga melakaukan hal yang sama dengan gadis cantik nan anggun itu.

Karena saat ini memang jam waktunya pulang dari academi karena proses belajar mengajar telah usai di siang ini.

Miyuki keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan dilorong bersama dengan murid lainnya yang juga bertujuan akan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Digedung A lantai dasar, Miyuki ternyata berada disana setelah keluar dari gedung C tempat dimana kelasnya berada sebelumnya. Dan saat ini Miyuki tampak berjalan santai didalam lantai dasar gedung itu. dan berjalan menuju ke tempat papan Quest yang ada didepannya saat ini.

Namun ternyata pandangannya saat ini tertuju pada seorang gadis bersurai merah dihadapannya yang saat ini juga seperti melihat-lihat Quest yang ada di papan Quest itu.

"Rias-senpai.."

Ujar Miyuki lembut yang tampak sudah ada tepat dibelakang gadis yang dipanggilnya itu, yang membuat gadis bernama Rias itu agak kaget sejenak ketika merasa ada yang memanggilnya dari belakangnya. Dan menoleh kearah sang pemanggil itu seraya berbalik kebelakang.

"Eh.. Miyuki-chan.. kau sedang apa disini?, apa kau juga ingin mengambil Quest?.." Tanya gadis bersurai merah itu dengan senyumnya menatap Miyuki saat ini yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Mm.. iya senpai.. aku sedang dalam keadaan mood yang ingin pergi keluar kota saat ini. jadi mungkin aku akan mengambil Quest keluar. Lalu senpai sendiri?." Balas Miyuki yang tampak memandang papan Quest yang ada dibelakang Rias.

"Begitukah?.. kalau aku, sih.. ingin mengambil Quest dalam kota saja. Karena Point milikku memang sudah lumayan. Jadi aku ingin yang mudah dulu saja.." jawab Rias dengan nada senang dan tampak bersemangat.

"Aku tak heran jika kau begitu santai senpai.. karena memang kau dari keluarga bangsawan salah satu Pilar. Jadi tak heran jika kau berbakat.."puji Miyuki.

"Tidak kok Miyuki, kita sama saja.. dan kau jangan memujiku seperti itu, kau membuatku tersanjung.." balas Rias yang terlihat agak malu-malu dengan pujian Miyuki dan membalas senyum gadis itu.

"Hihi.. senpai-.."

Tap Tap Tap

Miyuki yang awalnya tertawa halus dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Rias, langsung terhenti seketika ketika pandangannya saat ini melihat seorang pemuda yang baru turun dari tangga disudut kiri didepannya. Dan itu membuat Miyuki terpaku seketika.

Begitupun Rias yang bingung melihat Miyuki tiba-tiba tampak terpaku dan tak berkata apapun, dia mengikuti arah pandang Miyuki ke arah kanannya dengan sedikit menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sana pula.

Dan seketika itupun pandangan mereka berdua terpaku pada sebuah objek manusia yang berjalan santai setelah sudut kiri ruangan itu jika dilihat dari pintu keluar. Pemuda itu tampak berjalan ke arah kedua gadis cantik yang terpaku itu.

Tepatnya karena jalan keluar menuju ke pintu ada dielakang Miyuki beberapa meter saat ini.

Kedua gadis itu semakin membeku ketika pemuda itu berjalan telah melewati depan Rias yang pandangannya mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang spike itu namun jambangnya tampak sedikit lebih panjang.

Wuss!

Bagaikan hembusan angin yang menerpa melewati pintu jauh dibelakang Miyuki yang menggoyangkan surainya dan pemuda itu. dimana Miyuki yang saat ini pandangannya tampak membola ketika pemuda itu telah lewat di sebelah kirinya. Hingga posisi mereka berpapasan saling membelakangi namun bersebalahan.

Iris Miyuki membola dengan tubuhnya yang terapaku dan lidahnya yang kelu seketika. Ketika melihat iris pemuda bersurai pirang spike saat ini yang bagaikan slow motion disebelahnya, tampak sangat dingin dan hanya focus kedepan tanpa melihat kearah Rias ataupun Miyuki yang merupakan orang yang ada di disekitarnya.

Bagaikan cambuk yang tiba-tiba menghujani hati Miyuki ketika dalam keadaan itu. pandangannya tak kuat harus memandang iris blue shapire dingin bagaikan kutub utara milik pemuda bersurai pirang spike itu. hingga Miyuki menundukkan wajahnya dengan bayangan surainya menutupi ekspresinya saat ini.

Sedangkan Naruto yang bahkan tak melihat sedikitpun kepada kedua gadis itu hanya menatap lurus kedepan kearah pintu keluar. Dan dia melewati begitu saja Miyuki yang berpapasan dengannya menuju ke pintu keluar gedung itu.

Sedangkan Rias yang melihat kedua adik kakak itu hanya bisa diam seribu kata. Dia merasa tak bisa berkata apapun ketika melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di gedung itu berpapasan dengan mereka.

'Adaapa dengan orang itu.. a-auranya aneh.. bukankah dia Naruto itu.' batin Rias ketika dia hanya terdiam dan membatin.

Karena itulah yang membuatnya terpaku. Bukan karena baru pertama kali bertemu pria itu, melainkan karena ketika pria itu lewat didepannya terasa aura aneh yang dia rasakan. Bahkan dia sampai tak bisa memanggil nama pria itu ketika merasakan aura aneh tersebut dari tubuh Naruto.

"Miyuki-chan.. kau tak apa-apa?.."

Ujar Rias yang baru terasa lega ketika aura menyesakkan itu telah menghilang seiring dengan Naruto yang telah keluar dari tempat itu. seraya tangan kanannya memegang bahu kiri Miyuki.

"Aku tak apa kok senpai.. maaf aku harus segera pulang.." ujar Miyuki yang tampak tersenyum pada Rias saat ini. dan berjalan mendekat pada papan Quest melewati Rias.

Lalu mengambil Quest yang sejak kemarin hari sudah akan diambilnya. Namun baru sekarang dia ambil. Lalu pergi begitu saja melewati pintu yang sebelumnya di lewati Naruto.

Sedangkan Rias saat ini tampak memandang sendu punggung Miyuki yang menghilang dari ambang pintu keluar itu.

'Miyuki.. kau tersenyum palsu untuk menutupi kesedihanmu. Kau tak bisa berbohong dari sesama perempuan sepertiku..' batin Rias.

Karena Rias dapat merasakan perasaan Miyuki saat ini sebagai sesame perempuan. Karena bagaimanapun senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh Miyuki itu sangat terlihat jika itu adalah senyum palsu. Karena dia tahu, jika Miyuki tak pandai berbohong darinya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

At night.

9 pm, Soul city.

.

Disebuah dinding tinggi pembatas antara kota dan hutan diluar sana. Dimana dinding ini setinggi lebih dari 40 meter.

Sedangkan tepat diatas dinding yang tebal sekitar 10 meter lebih itu terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian tertutup seperti seorang Shinobi.

Namun terlihat mengenakan sebuah jubah yang tanpa hodie berwarna putih namun berkerah tinggi hingga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Jubahnya pun terlihat panjang sampai diatasmata kaki dibagian samping dan belakang. Namun di bagian depan terbuka dari pinggang sampai bawah. Serta memiliki aksen garis hitam di beberapa bagian pundak dan bawah jubahnya.

Sementara bawahannya dia tampak mengenakan celana Shinobi hitam pada umumnya dan bersepatu Shinobi.

Dibelakang pinggangnya sebuah Tantou terdapat disana yang dipasang secara horizontal dengan gagangnya berada di kiri.

Pemuda itu tampak berdiri di tepi dinding itu yang tepat menghadap hutan diluar sana. Surai pirangnya bergerak liar tertiup angin dimalam ini. sedangkan irisnya menatap datar pada hutan didepannya itu bersama dengan bulan purnama yang menjadi background langit malam ini.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang, Naruto-kun?.."

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang sangat imut namun berwajah datar dan sok polos, berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu tepat beberapa meter. Dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hm.. aku sudah melakukan tugasku malam ini Ophis.. jadi aku harap kau lakukan tugasmu selama aku tak ada disini." Balas pemuda yang sebelumnya dipanggil Naruto itu oleh gadis bertubuh loli bernama Ophis itu.

"Kau tenang saja.. percayakan padaku. Tapi apakah kau tak ingin aku mengikutimu lagi?. Aku bosan, loh jika berada di tempat ini terus.. aku lebih suka mengikutimu kemanapun." Ujar Ophis yang saat ini tampak memeluk punggung Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung tegap Naruto yang jelas lebih tinggi dari Ophis.

"Tidak.. aku butuh kau di tempat ini. karena kau tau sendiri keadaannya bukan?,. jadi aku harus pergi sendiri. Hah.. lagipula aku merasakan firasat jika aku akan bertemu seseorang yang merepotkan nantinya dalam perjalananku ini." ucap Naruto yang tampak mendesah pasrah tanpa terusik sama sekali dengan tingkah Ophis yang manja itu.

"Sekuat apapun musuhmu aku sangat yakin kau bisa mengatasinya Naruto-kun.. percayalah padaku.." balas Ophis.

"Bukankah kau tau sendiri ketika melawan si Oji-san bersayap itu aku juga dibantu temanku.. apa aku kali ini bisa melakukannya sendirian?.." Naruto tampak melirik Ophis dengan ekor matanya. Dimana Ophis masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Jika itu, bukannya kau memang waktu itu masih pertama kali mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari senjatamu?, dan aku yakin kali ini kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Lagipula aku juga yakin jika potensi dari Saber itu masih belum terbuka semua. Itu masih belum seberapa bukan.." balas Ophis yang tersenyum simpul saat ini dengan mata terpejam.

'Hah.. aku benar-benar merasa memiliki adik selain Miyuki..' batin Naruto pasrah dengan kelakuan Ophis itu.

Bagaimana tidak, Naruto bahkan merasa baru saja mengenal Ophis. Tapi ntah kenapa gadis itu bersikap manja seperti ini padanya. Membuatnya harus ekstra sabar untuk itu.

"Hm.. aku mengerti Ophis.."Balas Naruto.

Sedangkan Ophis langsung melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan mundur beberapa langkah. Seraya menatap punggung pemuda itu dimana kini pemuda itu ikut berbalik menghadap pada Ophis.

"Per-.."

"NARUTO‼.."

Ucapan Ophis harus terhenti seketika. Karena mendengar sebuah teriakan dari belakangnya yang terlihat dari bawah balik dinding. Membuat Naruto dan Ophis menghadap pada sumber suara itu yang sebelumnya dibelakang Ophis dari dalam kota.

Wuss!

Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang meluncur cepat dengan sebuah pengait baja yang tersambung dengan sebuah benda persegi panjang di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Yang terkaitkan dengan dinding itu dan membuatnya tertarik kearah tali pengait bajanya. ketika melewati atas dinding itu pengaitnya terlepas dari dinding dan kembali di sebuah tempat disisi atas kotak persegi panjang itu.

Sring! Sring! Srakk!

Dan membuat pemuda itu melayang keudara dengan cepat lalu turun karena gravitasi bumi dan mendarat ke atas dinding dihadapan Naruto dan Ophis dengan cara berputar horizontal dan berpijak di atas dinding dengan sempurna namun agak terseret kedepan.

Hingga posisi pria itu tampak merendah dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah unit control yang tersambung dengan black box dipinggangnya. Wajahnya tampak menunduk dengan bayangan surainya menutupi wajahnya.

"Eren.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?.." ujar Naruto datar ketika mengetahui siapa yang baru datang itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu.. apa yang kau lakukan hingga dengan mudahnya ingin meninggalkan kami semua begitu saja?.." balas Eren tak kalah datar. Namun posisinya tetap sama dengan ekspresinya tertutup bayangan surainya.

"Kau tau darimana jika aku akan pergi?. Bukankah-.."

"Aku tau darimana itu bukan urusanmu.. aku selalu berusaha menjadi temanmu walaupun kau tak ingin menemui ku lagi. Karena aku sadar, sejak aku bergabung dengan Nagato-senpai kau terlihat lebih dingin padaku dan terkesan tak memperdulikanku lagi. Kau selalu menghilang begitu saja ketika jam istirahat yang padahal aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan yang lainnya. setidaknya kita bisa membeli makanan bersama dikantin, kan.." ujar Eren masih tetap datar.

"Maaf.. tapi bukannya aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu atau benci denganmu akibat kau bergabung dengan club itu, bodoh.. tapi memang aku mempunyai urusan lain yang harus ku kerjakan." Balas Naruto yang tetap datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan pergi sendiri?, apa kau tak menganggap kami semua temanmu?.. dan meninggalkan kami sendiri?.." eren tak mau kalah dan terus mengutarakan yang dia tau.

"Justru karena kalian temanku lah, aku tak mau membuat kalian terperosok dalam urusanku.. dan perlu kau ketahui, aku tidak pergi selamanya dari sini. Aku akan kembali, bodoh.." ujar Naruto sedikit nada mengejek terdengar ditelinga Eren.

"Kau berbohong!.. tidak mungkin kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada kami dan disaat malam-malam seperti ini.. itu jelas bahwa kau sedang tidak melakukan Quest bukan?.." Eren tampak berdiri dan memandang datar penuh emosi pada Naruto didepannya.

Sedangkan Ophis hanya diam saja tanpa berkomentar dengan wajah datarnya itu. karena dia yakin dengan keadaan saat ini, pasti Naruto punya solusinya. Dan Eren pun tampak tak menghiraukan dirinya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa Eren.. tapi aku tetap menganggap kalian di club itu temanku termasuk Hinata.. dan aku sudah bilang sebelumnya kan?, jika aku pasti kembali.." ujar Naruto menatap iris eren yang memicing tajam itu.

Sring!

"Hentikan niatmu itu yang aku tak tau apa yang akan kau lakukan diluar sana sekarang juga.. atau aku yang akan menghentikanmu dengan paksa.." ujar Eren yang irisnya berkilat tajam dan menyilangkan tangannya yang menggenggam unit controlnya dan menancapkannya di benda tepat di black box dipinggangnya. Dan ketika dia kembali menariknya bersamaan, unit controlnya telah bersatu dengan sepasang lempengan logam tajam dan menjadi sepasang pedang di kedua tangan Eren.

"Cobalah untuk mengerti Eren.. aku-.."

"Tutup mulutmu, duren!.. aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian dan meninggalkanku lagi seperti waktu itu. kau hentikan niatmu atau aku yang akan ikut denganmu!.." ujar Eren yang memotong perkataan Naruto dengan nada dingin penuh emosi yang kentara di nadanya. Begitupun irisnya berkilat tajam menatap iris datar Naruto.

"Kau adalah temanku.. teman pertamaku di academi. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkan satupun dari dua saratmu itu.. ini urusanku. Bukan urusan kalian.. termasuk dirimu, Elen maupun Hinata." Balas Naruto datar.

"Begitu ya.. kalau begitu, maafkan aku pula.."

Wuss!

"Aku akan menghentikanmu dengan paksa Naruto!.." teriak Eren seraya berlari dengan cepat kearah Naruto saat ini.

Sementara Naruto tetap menatap datar Eren yang melesat kearahnya dengan senjata yang baru Naruto kerahui yang saat ini dipakai Eren.

Tap!

"Tak perlu Ophis. Biar aku yang urus ini.. kau cukup diam saja. Tugasmu nanti setelah ini.." ujar Naruto datar ketika melihat Ophis yang ingin maju melesat kearah Eren yang masih berlari itu dan mencegah gadis itu. seraya Naruto berjalan ke arah Eren pula.

Gadis itu menurut apa yang dikatakan Naruto dan kembali diam ditempatnya. Dimana Ophis saat ini memakai pakaian dress mengembang diujung bawahnya berwarna purple kehitaman. Sedangkan Eren menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang sepertinya benar-benar mencari keberadaan Naruto sejak diacademi.

Wuss!

Trank!

Keduanya saling mengikis jarak. Namun berbeda karena Naruto hanya berjalan saja dan Eren yang berlari cepat kearahnya. Eren yang tiba dihadapan Naruto langsung mengayunkan pedang ditangan kanannya vertical kearah dada Naruto. namun ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto dengan tantou yang diambilnya dari pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri.

Sret!

Trank!

Eren yang tau serangannya ditahan, detik itu juga langsung memutar tubuhnya seraya kembali mengayunkan pedang di tangan kirinya secara horizontal kearah pinggang Naruto. namun kembali ditahan dengan tantou pemuda pirang yang hanya terlihat setengah wajah atasnya saja karena kerah pakaian yang dikenakannya itu.

Duag!

Wuss!

Masih belum selesai, Eren melakukan tendangan berputar kearah dada Naruto yang masih ditahan oleh tangan Naruto yang menyilang hingga membuat Naruto terseret kebelakang. Namun Eren langsung melompat kearah Naruto seraya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya vertical dari atas kepalanya.

Trank! Wuss!

Krkk!

Mendarat dengan tebasan kedua pedangnya itu, namun serangannya hanya mengenai pijakan Naruto sebelumnya karena Naruto melompat kesamping kirinya. Hingga membuat pedangnya retak karena tekanan yang over dari ayunan Eren tadi dan bertabrakan dengan permukaan dinding yang keras itu.

Wuss!

Masih dalam keadaan merendah, Eren kembali melesat kearah Naruto yang ada di sisi kanannya.

Wuss!

Buss! Jleb!

Namun Naruto ternyata melompat jauh kebelakang untuk menghindari Eren yang kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Namun dengan cepat Eren melesat dan menggunakan pengait dikedua pingganggnya itu dan tertancap di dibawah Naruto tepat karena masih dalam keadaan melayang.

'Senjata apa yang digunakannya itu?.. dari jarak sejauh ini..' batin Naruto masih dalam keadaan slow motion melayang itu seraya pandangannya menatap pengait yang tertancap dibawahnya.

Buss! Sring!

Dan Naruto kembali di kagetkan dengan Eren yang malah dengan jarak sejauh itu meluncur cepat kearahnya dengan tarikan dari pengaitnya itu.

"Haaa‼.."

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Dengan kedaannya yang meluncur yang membuat kecepatannya bergerak diudara bertambah, Eren melakukan gerakan berputar vertical seperti roda dengan kedua pedangnya mengarah pada Naruto yang ada dilintasannya saat ini, yang dalam keadaan turun karena gravitasi.

'Apa!.. gerakan apa itu?. aku baru melihatnya.' Batin Naruto yang dalam keadaan terdesak itu dia masih menganalisa gerakan dari serangan Eren yang menuju ke arahnya itu.

Srannggg!

Trank!

Dengan keadaan meroda seperti itu, Eren membuat permukaan dinding yang menjadi lintasannya itu ikut terkena tebasannya hingga membekas. Dan dentingan logam keras disertai percikan api terlihat ketika serangannya itu mengenai sang target.

Namun ternyata sang target menggunakan Tantou di tangan kirinya untuk menahan laju vertical kedua pedang Eren dengan keadaan tangan kanan Naruto menahan bilah tantounya untuk mengimbangi tekanan dari serangan Eren.

Hingga saat ini Naruto tampak posisi terbalik dengan kaki diatas yang berada di hadapan Eren yang merendah dengan kedua pedangnya secara vertical tertahan oleh tantou Naruto.

Sring! Prang!

Tak terduga, ternyata Eren yang memberikan tekanan lebih pada kedua pedangnya itu menyebabkan kedua pedangnya patah dan Naruto yang terpental kebelakang.

Tap!

'Dia.. kenapa tenaganya kuat sekali. Eren.. ada sesuatu yang aneh dengannya.' Batin Naruto yang mendarat dengan mulus jauh didepan Eren yang menatap dingin dirinya itu.

Klek! Sring! Sring!

Kembali Eren menyatukan unit control dikedua tangannya untuk menyatukannya kembali dengan dua bilah logam di black box di pinggangnya. Setelah sebelumnya membuang sisa logam patah di unit controlnya. Hingga kembali menjadi sepasang pedang di kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tak membalas seranganku?. Bukankah kau lebih kuat dari yang ku Kira, eh.." ujar Eren tampak mengejek berusaha membuat Naruto melawannya dengan kemampuannya yang dia tau jika Naruto pernah berhasil selamat dari lawannya para Shinobi dan Sorcerer beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Jika itu yang kau mau.. aku akan menghargaimu karena usahamu ini. jadi aku akan menuruti permintaanmu sebagai sesama Sorcerer pengguna aliran pedang.." balas Naruto datar.

Karena dia tak punya waktu lagi untuk bertarung dengan Eren. Naruto tak mau jika yang lain datang dan menghalangi jalannya nantinya. Dimana ujung-ujungnya Naruto malah harus menyakiti mereka nantinya. Dan Naruto tak mau itu terjadi.

Sring!

Naruto merubah dimana Tantounya dia pegang di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya dia posisikan didepan tubuhnya dengan telapak terbuka. Dan muncullah sebuah cahaya dari bawah pijakannya tepat di bawah tangannya yang merentang kedepan itu.

Sring!

Hingga muncul gagang pedang dari lingkaran sihir putih berlambang sayap malaikat dasana. Dan terus naik sampai gagangnya tepat digenggam oleh tangan kiri Naruto dan mencabutnya perlahan. Hingga terlihatlah sebuah Great Sword yang bilah lebar dan panjangnya itu terlilit kain putih dan panjangnya yang hampir melebihi tinggi Naruto.

'Jadi.. Naruto benar-benar akan mengunakan pedang berukuran tak wajar dan aneh itu.. aku tak boleh gegabah..' batin Eren memicing tajam ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan pedangnya yang ukurannya berdiameter lebih dari 45 cm itu. membuat Eren meneguk ludahnya yang tercekat ditenggorokan melihat pedang itu di genggam ditangan kiri Naruto. dan tangan kanan Naruto juga membawa Tantou'nya digenggam terbalik.

"Serang aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu sebagai pendekar pedang Eren!.."

Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan tajam kearah Eren yang tampak menggertakkan giginya itu karena terpancing emosinya.

Sring!

Wuss!

"Akan ku buktikan padamu bahwa aku pantas bertarung disisimu Naruto‼.."

Dengan cepat Eren melesat kearah Naruto. namun Naruto hanya diam ditempatnya dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam Saber terbalik didepan tubuhnya.

Buss! Jleb!

Sring!

Untuk menambah kecepatannya, Eren melompat dan menggunakan dua pengaitnya yang tersulur ke tembok dipermukaan di belakang Naruto disisi kiri kanannya. Gerakannya pun kembali berputar meroda seperti sebelumnya kearah Naruto.

Wuss!

Trank!

Hingga kecepatan serangan Eren itu membelah udara seraya mengayunkan kedua pedangnya vertical dari atas kebaawah bersamaan. Namun Naruto hanya mengangkat Saber horizontal didepan tubuhnya hingga membuat serangan Eren tertahan disana.

Buss! Jleb!

Wuss!

Mengerti serangannya ditahan dengan mudah, Eren mearik kembali pengaitnya dan melesatkan pengaitnya lagi ke sisi kiri Naruto dan meluncur kearah sana.

Buss! Jleb!

Sring! Trank!

Namun ternyata kembali Eren menggunakan pengaitnya ke arah sisi lain Naruto hingga Naruto harus memiringkan tubuhnya sengaja membiarkan pengait Eren melewatinya itu. dan membuat Eren kembali meluncur kearah Naruto dan menebas pemuda pirang itu. namun masih ditahan dengan mudah menggunakan Saber ditangan kirinya hingga menciptakan percikan api disana.

"Cuma itu serangan terkuat dari senjatamu?.. tunjukkan semuanya padaku." ujar Naruto disela keduanya saling menahan serangan dan mantap datar mata tajam Eren yang semakin meggertakkan giginya.

"Masih belum!.."

Buss! Jleb!

Buss! Jleb!

Balas Eren yang langsung melompat kesamping Naruto. dan dengan kecepatannya menggunakan pengaitnya itu, dia berpindah kesetiap sisi Naruto dengan mengaitkan pengaitnya pada permukaan dinding itu secara acak.

Karena materi batuan penyusun dinding itu yang memang tepat digunakan untuk mengaitkan pengaitnya ini. jadi dia bisa leluasa menggunakan pengaitnya ini walaupun tak dapat melayang diudara karena tak ada pohon atau bangunan tinggi untuk media meluncur ke udara di sekitarnya.

Naruto hanya diam seraya melihat pergerakan Eren yang meluncur kesetiap sisinya dengan cepat menggunakan pengaitnya itu secara acak untuk mengecoh dan mencari celah menyerang Naruto.

Buss! Wuss!

Trank!

Eren membolakan matanya ketika melihat serangan acaknya itu ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto ketika mendapatkan celah di belakang pemuda pirang itu yang menggunakan Saber untuk menahan serangannya. Karena memang Saber menang dari segi ukuran.

Buss! Wuss!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Namun tak mau berhenti, Eren malah semakin gencar melancarkan serangan acaknya dengan pengaitnya itu dan menebas Naruto berkali-kali. Namun Naruto hanya terus menangkisnya tanpa berpindah dari posisinya sama sekali.

"Dari segi ketangkasan dan akselerasi menggunakan senjatamu, ku akui kau memang handal.. namun.."

Gumam Naruto di sela tangkisannya itu. dan memejamkan matanya ketika Eren kembali meluncur kearahnya dengan ayunan pedangnya itu.

Jleb!

Pyarr!

'APA‼?..'

Batin Eren membola tajam ketika kedua pedangnya hancur seketika ketika tebasannya itu bahkan belum mengenai Naruto ketika pemuda itu menancapkan Saber dipijakan dihadapannya itu. seakan serangannya hanya mengenai sebuah medan gaya tak terlihat berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang menyelubungi Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

'Senjataku.. hancur!..' batin Eren masih shok, bagaikan dipandangan Eren seperti slow motion ketika masih dalam keadaan disamping Naruto dengan sisa unit controlnya saja yang dia genggam dengan posisinya dan Naruto yang masih belum berubah.

"..Saber bukanlah sebuah senjata sembarangan.."

Dsyu!

Brrrrrrr‼

"ARGG!.."

Dengan berakhirnya lanjutan dari ucapan datar Naruto disertai kelopak matanya yang kembali terbuka, medan gaya tak terlihat itu menyebar dengan keras menghantam tubuh Eren. Hingga dapat dirasakan oleh Eren, tubuhnya seperti tertabrak sebuah dinding transparan dengan keras. hingga membuatnya terpental jauh kebelakang disertai permukaan beton dinding yang menjadi pijakan Naruto tampak terjadi cekungan lebar sampai 5 meter sama dengan diamer lebar dinding ini dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Wuss! Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

Sementara Eren yang terpental itu, harus berkali-kali tubuhnya menabrak permukaan dinding tempat mereka bertarung itu beberapa kali karena terpental dan terguling-guling tak tentu. Dan berkahir dengan tubuh Eren yang telungkup dipermukaan dinding.

Namun, Eren tetap kembali berusaha bangkit.

Sring!

'A-apa?!..'

Namun kembali Eren dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya yang dirinya sendiri masih bertumpu pada tangannya di lututnya.

"..karena 'dia', merupakan Partner berhargaku." Gumam Naruto melanjutkan perkataan sebelumnya.

Duag!

Namun ternyata Eren harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali bangkit melawan Naruto. karena dirinya merasa tengkuknya di pukul oleh tangan kiri Naruto. membuatnya kesadarannya hilang perlahan disertai tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk. Karena sebelumnya Naruto telah kembali menghilangkan Saber.

Greb!

"Eren.. aku sudah bilang aku akan kembali.. karena disini tugasku belum selesai. Tapi sekarang, tugasku disini akan menjadi tugasmu. dan aku mohon padamu Eren.."

Naruto tak membiarkan tubuh Eren ambruk. Dia menangkap tubuh Eren seraya berbisik mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini pada pria bersurai coklat itu sebelum pria itu benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

'A-apa?!.. N-na-.. Na.. ruto..' batin Eren yang kesadarannya mulai hilang sepenuhnya ketika mendengar permohonan Naruto yang hanya terdengar olehnya saja disaat terakhir perkataan Naruto itu.

Dan dengan begitu, Naruto meletakkan tubuh Eren tak sadarkan diri itu dihadapannya dan berdiri disamping tubuh Eren menatap datar pria itu.

Sring!

"Ophis.. kau bisa melakukannya bukan?.." ujar Naruto pada gadis imut yang tiba dengan lingkaran sihir ungu kehitamannya di sisi Naruto yang tampak berdehem saja.

Sring!

Ophis menrentangkan tangannya kedepan kearah tubuh Eren. Dan membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah tubuh Eren dan membuat tubuh itu menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihirnya.

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke kamar diapartemen tempat tinggalnya.." ucap Ophis yang menghadap pada Naruto saat ini.

"Hm.. aku akan pergi untuk sementara. Dan kuserahkan disini padamu Ophis.." ujar Naruto yang saat ini menghadap pada luar dinding dan berjalan menuju ke tepi dinding itu setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan Tantounya di pinggangnya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun.. masih ada yang kurang.."

Ujar Ophis yang menghentikan langkah Naruto dan berjalan ke hadapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Hm?.. adaapa lagi?. Aku sudah melakukan semuanya sebelum kesini kan.." ucap Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung ketika gadis yang berhenti dihadapannya beberapa centi itu menatapnya datar.

Srett!

Cup!

Gadis itu menarik lembut kerah Naruto kearahnya dan membuat pemuda itu otomatis merendahkan wajahnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat jelas karena kerahnya yang ditarik kearah Ophis. Dan dengan lembut gadis itu mencium bibir Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya.

Namun ketika Ophis merasa ada yang aneh, dia membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sesuatu didepan wajahnya yang menempel dengan bibirnya dan Naruto itu.

Sebuah telapak tangan dari Naruto yang menghalangi bibir Ophis sampai pada Naruto yang sengaja dilakukan oleh pemuda itu, seraya tersenyum menatap wajah Ophis yang tampak kesal.

"Maafkan aku Ophis.. aku harus segera pergi sebelum Hinata bangun dan mencariku nantinya.."

Wuss!

Ucapan terakhir dari Naruto itu membuat Ophis hanya menggembungkan pipinya imut seraya mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang langsung berlari melewatinya dan melompat dari dinding setinggi 40 meter lebih itu.

"Dasar tak peka." gumam Ophis yang kesal yang menatap punggung Naruto yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya melompat ke luar dinding itu.

Sring!

Ophis pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan lingkaran sihir teleport miliknya meninggalkan permukaan dinding raksasa itu yang tampak kosong menyisakan bekas pertarungan Naruto dan Eren sebelumnya.

.

.

' **Tak kusangka kau punya banyak orang yang menyayangimu Master..'** batin Arthuria yang saat ini duduk dipermukaan air di alam bawah sadar Naruto seraya tersenyum memandang air dibawahnya yang memperlihatkan Naruto yang mendarat dengan mulus di dahan pohon besar dan bergerak ke arah Timur, melompati pepohonan yang ada dijalurnya itu.

Dimana sejak awal Arthuria hanya menyaksikan Naruto dari alam bawah sadar pemuda pirang itu sampai saat ini tanpa berkomentar. Namun senyum tak kuasa muncul di wajah cantik Arthuria.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, muncul siluet hitam dari dalam permukaan dinding itu yang jauh dari lokasi Naruto. dan terlihat gelap karena tertutup bayangan awan dilangit karena sinar bulan purnama dilangit malam itu.

"Hm.. sang kakak sudah pergi. Ini saat yang tepat menjalankan tugas.."

Sebuah seringai terlihat dari wajah tak telihat karena bayangan malam itu serta hodie yang terlihat menutupi surainya, hingga bayangan hodienya menutupi wajahnya dan hanya terlihat seringainya saja.

Dan kembali sosok itu masuk kedalam permukaan dinding itu begitu saja seperti tertelan bagai masuk kedalam air. Padahal itu adalah dinding beton yang bukanlah dari material cair.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Naruto side.

.

Di sebuah hutan bagian utara yang masih dalam wilayah Negara api, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang pucat yang tampak bergerak melompati dahan pohon ke pohon di bawah sinar rembulan malam ini.

Dimana pemuda pirang itu menatap datar kedepan tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya. Padahal saat ini disekitarnya tampak pergerakan-pergerakan aneh dari semak atau pepohonan yang gelap itu.

Namun pemuda itu tak menghiraukan itu semua dan terus bergerak tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali.

Tap!.

Hingga pemuda itu berhenti diatas sebuah dahan pohon yang lumayan tinggi agar untuk menjaga jarak dari tanah.

Dan saat ini pemuda itu memandang kearah samping kirinya lumayan jauh karena terdapat sebuah mulut gua yang terlihat disana. Walaupun terlihat kecil dan tak terlalu besar.

'Itu cukup..' batin Naruto melihat mulut gua itu.

Dia pun melompat kembali dari dahan ke dahan menuju ke arah gua itu.

Hingga tak berselang lama, pemuda itu sampai dan mendarat dimulut gua itu. seraya berjalan beberapa meter kedepannya untuk masuk ke mulut gua itu.

Naruto yang saat ini berada di dalam gua yang gelap itu, membuat api unggun dari beberapa kayu yang dia dapatkan di sekitar gua. Dan menggunakan pemantik api yang sengaja dia bawa dari kota untuk membuat api tentunya.

Naruto duduk di dekat api unggunnya seraya bersandar di dinding dibelakangnya dalam gua itu. seraya membuka sebuah kertas yang dia ambil dari kantung ninja dibelakang pinggang kanannya. Lalu membuka kertas itu.

' **Jadi itu petunjuk lokasi yang diberikan Ophis untukmu, Master?..'**

Sebuah suara terdengar dikepala Naruto ketika dirinya membuka kertas yang ada ditangannya dan melihat isinya. Dimana di kertas itu berisi sebuah gambar map atau peta dari benua wilayah kerajaan utama umat manusia. Viltaria Kingdom.

"Yah.. walaupun aku merasa belum pernah ketempat yang ditunjukkan Ophis ini. tapi sepertinya ini berada dibawah kerajaan lain dibawah kerajaan Viltaria." Ujar Naruto serius dengan pandangannya masih tetap meneliti peta yang dibawanya itu.

' **Hm.. kau benar, Master.. dan jaraknya pun sangat jauh dari sini. Kau membutuhkan Mount untuk pergi dengan cepat kesana. Jika kau mengandalkan kakimu maka butuh berminggu-minggu kesana, Master.'** Balas gadis yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto itu.

Dimana saat ini, gadis itu ikut melihat peta yang dibawa Naruto melalui air yang memantulkan bayangan seakan dirinyalah yang memegang dan melihat peta itu. Arthuria tampak memandang serius.

"Aku tau itu Arthuria.. tapi kita bisa mencoba keberuntungan kita kesana, kan.. lagipula aku bisa menggunakan para Magical Beast liar untuk menumpang.." ujar Naruto santai seraya menutup kembali peta itu dan melipatnya rapi. Lalu kembali dia masukkan ke kantung ninjanya.

' **Kau benar, Master. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengurus yang diluar sana sebentar sebelum kau istirahat untuk besok, Master.'** Ujar Arthuria dengan senyumnya dari dalam pikiran Naruto itu.

"Hm.. aku tau Arthuria.." balas Naruto santai.

Seraya dirinya berdiri dari duduknya yang bersandar itu dan melihat ke arah luar gua di sisi kirinya. Seraya dia berjalan pelan keluar dari gua itu.

Hingga sampai Naruto diluar mulut gua itu. dia bisa merasakan aura aneh yang ada di sekitarnya.

 **Grrrrr!**

Sebuah suara erangan lumayan keras terdengan dari seluruh wilayah disekitar Naruto. hingga membuat pemuda itu mengobservasi daerah disekitarnya.

Namun karena gelapnya hutan ini, membuat pandangan Naruto terbatas. Dan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena tertutup pepohonan rimbun disekitarny.

" **Hati-hati, Master. Aku bisa merasakan semua aura negative dari sekitar kita. Tidak.. tapi diseluruh daerah ini. sepertinya mereka semua memang mengikutimu sejak keluar dari kota, Master."** ujar Arthuria yang terlihat di pikiran Naruto tampak duduk anggun diatas air seraya melihat air dibawahnya yang menampakkan penglihatan apa yang Naruto lihat saat ini.

"Hah.. tapi kenapa mereka tak menyerangku?.. aneh." Ujar Naruto yang tampak bosan melirik ke segala arah itu.

" **Ntahlah, Master. Sepertinya mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat. Lebih baik kau gunakan aku untuk menghabisi mereka sekaligus. Karena aku tak merasakan ada manusia yang ada di sekitar kita."** Ucap Arthuria.

"Baiklah.."

Sring!

Dengan begitu, Naruto memunculkan Saber yang muncul di antara kedua tangan Naruto yang menyatu dan menariknya perlahan dari gagangnya yang digenggam dengan tangan kirinya. Dan perlahan muncul seluruh bentuk utuh pedang itu dari Magic Circle putih diantara kedua tangannya sebelumnya.

 **Grrrr‼ Grrrr‼ Grrrr‼**

Hingga muncul 5 ekor Dragon di setiap sisi Naruto yang berjalan dengan wajah setiap naga itu yang terlihat lapar. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya.

" **Kelta'an** Dragon.. Naga berukuran **Huge** dengan tingkat bahaya yang bisa melebihi tingkatan ukurannya sendiri, yang hanya ada di wilayah Negara Api. Tak ku sangka bisa melihat lima sekaligus salah satu naga terkuat di Negara ini.." ujar Naruto datar yang tetap tenang tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

Dimana saat ini lima ekor dragon yang ukurannya bahkan membuat Naruto hanya setinggi seperempat kakinya saja. Dimana terdapat naga berukuran 15 hingga 20 meter yang ada di sekitar Naruto saat ini.

Naga itu terlihat memiliki kulit tebal dengan sisil dan terlapisi bulu putih yang indah. Dengan beberapa garis berwarna biru pada bulunya yang ada di tubuh, lengan, dan ekornya yang panjang.

Dikepalanya terdapat sepasang tanduk biru yang mencuat kebelakang. Memiliki sirp dorsal berduri lebar dan tinggi dari atas kepalanya yang menjalar hingga lehernya yang panjang hingga ke punggungnya. Sayap berbulunya terlihat lebar membentang dengan bagian luar memiliki garis biru dan bagian dalamnya berwarna putih.

Memiliki kuku di keempat kakinya yang sangat tajam berwarna biru dengan garis biru pula di sekitar kakinya. Serta memiliki ekor yang panjang dengan ujungnya terdapat pula seperti sayap yang mengembang dimana di bagain luar atau atasnya memiliki warna bulu putih dan garis biru yang membentuk pola aneh. Sedangkan dibagian dalam atau bawah berwarna putih polos.

Sementara Naruto hanya melihat sekilas saja dengan kelimanya berjarak 10 meter dari setiap sisi Naruto. dan saat ini pemuda itu tampak tak terlihat ekspresinya karena tertutub bayangan surainya. Serta kerahnya yang tinggi dan lebar itu menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Kretek! Kretek!

"Waktunya bermain.."

Gumam datar pemuda itu seraya mematahkan lehernya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melemaskan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Nada datarnya itu pun terdengar dingin hingga para makhluk pemangsa itu tampak merespon dengan geramannya dan tatapan nyalang dimata mereka.

Kelima dragon yang sebelumnya mengikuti Naruto dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang sebesar itu, memang seharusnya mustahil untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka. namun ketika mereka sedang mendapatkan target yang akan mereka mangsa, mereka mampu menggunakan kemampuan mereka dalam menyamar dan mengubah keadaan tubuh mereka menyerupai sekeliling mereka yang mereka lihat untuk berkamuflase.

Selain itu, hawa keberadaan mereka yang dikatakan berbahaya karena mereka salah satu jenis Dragon yang mampu membuat hawa keberadaan mereka sekecil mungkin. Agar tak bisa di rasakan oleh target yang mereka incar.

' **Master..'** batin Arthuria didalam tubuh Naruto.

Dimana saat ini, Arthuria dapat merasakan gejolak emosi yang dimiliki naruto sebagai Master'nya itu. karena mereka sudah terhubung, jadi mau bagaimanapun keadaan Naruto diluar sana, Arthuria dapat merasakannya.

Apalagi di permukaan air yang dia lihat saat ini, terlihat Naruto menggenggam erat gagang Saber. Sedangkan auranya tampak membuat kelima Dragon yang mengelilingi Naruto semakin ingin memangsa pemuda itu, karena merasa musuh mereka berani menantang mereka berlima.

Namun Arthuria dapat merasakan pula, jika dirinya merespon Naruto saat ini. terbukti dari perwujudannya diluar sana sebagai pedang itu, aura transparan menguar dari bilah yang terlilit kain putih itu.

Karena sejak awal, Arthuria memang mengetahui jika keinginan Naruto untuk membunuh para dragon serta para makhluk pemangsa manusia lainnya itu menjadi salah satu tujuannya bertarung selama ini. Apalagi dirinya yang memang untuk melindungi, jadi dirinya pun tak segan untuk mensupport keinginan kuat masternya itu.

.

' **Jangan ragu, Master.'**.

.

.

 **Groaarrrrrr‼‼!**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **River** by tatsuya ishii

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Huft.. maaf untuk updatenya telat dari jadwal. Ntah kenapa kyo lagi blank jadi tak bisa focus seperti biasanya.

Jadi beritahu kyo melalui komentar di Review dimana saja kesalahan yang ada di chapter ini. kyo sangat butuh masukan dari kalian untuk kedepannya. Baik dari para author senior maupun para reader.

Untuk kalian yang ingin melihat wujud dragon, style, chara yang ada di World ini, silahkan lihat di album FB kyo agar lebih mengena fellnya.

Dengan name profil: **Kyoigneel.**

Image sama dengan profil akun Kyo ini.

Karena di situ kyo kasih info tentang imagenya dari kedua fict kyo agar lebih mudah membayangkannya. Termasuk fict kyo yang berjudul ' **Unlimited Blade** ' yang juga ada imagenya seputar itu fict di album kyo.

Dan terakhir jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 16: Miyuki Quest..**


	16. Chapter 16

**World**

 **.**

 **D** **i** **sclaimer** :

Naruto **#** Masashi Kishimoto.

High School DxD **#** Ichiei Ishibumi.

Singeki no Kyojin **#** Hajime Isayama.

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, adventure, fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Imajinasi liar!, Gaje, Ooc, AU, Bahasa gak baku, Typo, Isekai, Etc, Gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : Dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 16** Miyuki Quest..

.

Opening Song: **CLOSER** by Inoue Joe.

.

.

.

.

9 Am.

Academi Hagun.

.

Jam istirahat di academi Academi Hagun, seperti biasanya para murid-murid yang ada di academi itu pergi ketempat yang mereka tuju seperti biasanya untuk memakan bekal atau sekedar membeli makanan di kantin. Tampak wajah mereka riang dan sebagainya karena mood mereka yang tampak baik.

Sementara itu, diatas gedung C, dimana tempat biasanya pemuda bersurai pirang menghabiskan waktunya di jam istirahat ini untuk bersantai atau tidur tanpa menghiraukan mereka yang dibawah sana.

Diatas gedung itu terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang terduduk dikursi panjang yang biasa di gunakan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang untuk tiduran. Sedangkan disebelahnya seorang gadis bersurai putih seindah awan yang duduk di samping gadis bersurai indigo.

Terdapat 3 pemuda dengan surai yang berbeda pula disana. Dimana pemuda itu adalah Eren yang saat ini duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas dihadapan kedua gadis itu namun agak jauh di depan kiri mereka. dimana pemuda itu tampak tertunduk dengan tangan kirinya menopang di lututnya yang ditekuk.

Seorang pemuda bersurai hitam seperti mangkuk dan beralis tebal tampak ada di depan Eren agak jauh sedang melakukan push up tanpa henti hingga peluh menetes dari dahinya. Ekspresinya pun tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan poninya dan tetap focus pada push up'nya.

Sedangkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang kedua matanya terpejam tampak berdiri bersandar di pagar pembatas seraya bersidekap dada disana, di depan kanan gadis di hadapannya. Ekspresinya pun tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan poninya.

"jika yang kau ceritakan itu benar, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja Eren?.." ujar seorang gadis bersurai putih seindah awan yang saat ini tampak memandang kosong kedepan. Ekspresinya pun datar.

"Hiks.. Naruto-kun.. " sedangkan gadis bersurai indigo di samping kanannya itu tampak tertunduk dengan berlinang air mata.

Berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang dipanggil Eren oleh gadis bersurai putih itu. pemuda itu tampak mengepalakan kedua tangannya hingga memutih ketika mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Ini memang salahku.. aku tak menggunakan kekuatan penuhku untuk melawannya semalam. Karena dia terlebih dahulu membuatku tak sadarkan diri. Andai aku punya kekuatan sehebat dia, aku.. aku.. pasti akan mencegahnya.." ujar Eren lirih. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh semua temannya disana.

Ekspresinya pun tampak mengeras dengan rasa bersalah yang dia rasakan saat ini. karena dirinya yang masih dibawah Naruto. sedangkan mereka seumuran dan teman seangkatan. Tapi Naruto jauh melampauinya saat ini.

"800.. 801.. 802.. 803,804.. 805.." sedangkan pemuda bersurai hitam mangkuk dan beralis tebal tampak ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat ini yang menopang tubuhnya yang masih dalam keadaan push up. Ekspresinya pun masih tetap tak terlihat. Namun, dari suaranya menghitung angka push up yang dia dapatkan, terasa kosong dan datar.

"Kau tenanglah Elen-san.. dari yang di ceritakan Eren, Naruto bilang dia pasti akan kembali, bukan?. lagipula kita juga tak tau apa tujuan Naruto pergi begitu saja. Tapi aku punya firasat jika Naruto memang tak meninggalkan academi. Nanti aku akan cek soal Naruto ini ke Jiraiya-sama." Ujar pemuda bersurai merah yang tampak menenangkan teman-temannya itu.

Dirinya yang merupakan seorang leader dari clubnya saat ini, tak akan membiarkan teman-temannya down dan putus asa begitu saja. Karena bagaimanapun dia juga bertanggung jawab atas perginya Naruto.

Karena beberapa menit lalu, Eren yang menceritakan perginya Naruto semalam itu membuat semua temannya down. Begitupun Elen yang memang baru datang ketika anggota clubnya memang sudah berkumpul disini atas permintaan Eren. Dan Elen pun kembali diceritakan oleh dirinya jika Naruto pergi dari kota tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Nagato pun merasa bersalah juga akan hal ini. karena dia merasa, karena dirinya dan clubnyalah yang telah membuat teman-teman Naruto jarang berkumpul dengan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. walaupun dari yang Eren ceritakan, Naruto pergi bukan karena itu. namun tetap saja Nagato merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

Selain dirinya sendiri bisa sedikit tenang karena dia tau Naruto pasti kembali yang ntah kapan, tapi dia sebagai leader di club nya itu juga bertugas mememimpin kawan-kawannya itu dan mencari semua yang bersangkutan dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Apalagi jika Nagato lihat, Hinata lah yang paling terpukul. Karena setiap pagi gadis itu selalu bersama Naruto, dan pagi ini dia melihat Naruto tak ada dikamarnya.

Karena Nagato tau, kenapa Hinata akhir-akhir ini tampak lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya adalah karena adanya Naruto dihidupnya. Walaupun Nagato merasa aneh memang kenapa Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan tujuannya dan kapan dia kembali. agar setidaknya teman-temannya yang menganggapnya tak khawatir seperti ini.

Serta jika Nagato lihat, Elen pun juga tampak marah pada Eren karena tak bisa mencegah Naruto. setidaknya Elen berharap pada pemuda beriris hitam kecoklatan itu untuk bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Naruto kapan dia akan kembali, atau penjelasan dari apa tujuan Naruto sebenarnya. Itu lebih baik untuk mengurangi rasa cemas bagi Elen pada Naruto.

"Lagipula kalian adalah temannya.. percayalah padanya. Walaupun aku juga baru mengenal pemuda itu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memahami perasaannya saat ini yang tak mau melibatkan kita kedalam urusannya." Lanjut Nagato tetap tenang.

"APA KAU GILA NAGATO?!.. DILUAR SANA BERBAHAYA JIKA PERGI SENDIRIAN APALAGI TANPA MOUNT!.. aku lebih tau tentang dirinya daripada kau!.. aku pernah bertarung bersamanya!, melihatnya terluka dan hampir mati itu membuatku sedih!.. hiks.. seharusnya kau tau perasaan kami sebagai perempuan.. mereka makhluk yang ada diluar sana jumlahnya tak dapat dihitung dengan jari.. hiks.. mereka bisa saja membuat Naruto hanya tinggal nama saja!.." ujar Elen seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang marah pada Nagato dengan air mata yang mengalir dari pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks.. dan 1 hal yang harus kau tau Nagato. Naruto memang tidak lemah.. tapi aku yang pernah bertarung dengannya tau sampai dimana batas kemampuannya.. karena aku pernah menyelamatkannya.. dan sebaiknya kau diam. Karna kau juga penyebab Naruto pergi karena teman-temannya yang telah kau rebut darinya. Hingga membuat dia kesepian lagi.."

Ujar Elen melanjutkan kalimatnya yang saat ini tampak tak terima dengan alasan Nagato tentang perginya Naruto. dan itu membuat ketiga temannya yang mendengarkan menjadi semakin terpuruk dan merasa bersalah. walaupun kebenaran yang sesungguhnya tentang pemuda pirang itu tak diketahui oleh Elen dan lainnya. tapi alasan Elen memang cukup untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya saat ini.

Karna setiap dimana Naruto berada, Elen selalu mencari keberadaan pemuda pirang itu. dan akhir-akhir ini memang pria itu selalu sendirian. kecuali si loli menjengkelkan yang selalu membuatnya jengkel itu juga ada di sisi Naruto tentunya.

"Aku.. memang tak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya Elen-san. Tapi aku paham apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. dia tak ingin membahayakan nyawa kita untuk urusan pribadinya. Walaupun aku juga tau jika diluar sana merupakan tempat berbahaya untuk orang tanpa Mana ataupun Chakra. Apalagi dia yang pergi sendiri.." Nagato menjeda kalimatnya.

"Akupun tau jika ini juga salahku.. walaupun aku sendiri paham dengan alasan Naruto, tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri jika kalian tak terima begitu saja dengan perginya Naruto. tapi Elen-san, dan kalian semua, cobalah untuk berpikir jernih dari kalimat yang dikatakan Eren.. Naruto pasti kembali untuk alasan tertentu, bukan?. Jadi setidaknya, kita bisa percaya pada Naruto.. jika aku yang baru mengenalnya bisa, kenapa kalian tidak?.. kalian yang lebih mengenal Naruto, bukan?, sebagai temannya percayalah padanya.. dia pasti kembali walaupun kita tak tau itu kapan."

Ucapan panjang Nagato semakin kuat walaupun dirinya sendiri tampak merasa bersalah, namun dibalik perkataannya itu tersemat rasa takut pula. rasa takut jika kawan-kawannya itu juga akan meninggalkannya karena membenci dirinya.

Namun, itu bukanlah sebuah masalah atau hal yang penting saat ini. Kepemimpinan dirinya sedang diuji saat ini. jadi mau bagaimanapun, dia harus bisa membuat rekan-rekannya kembali bersemangat.

"K-kau.. begitu mudahnya mengatakan itu!.. ak-.."

"Nagato-taichou, benar.. 900, 901.. apa yang dikatakannya benar. walaupun kita tak tau alasan apa yang membuat Naruto-kun pergi, tapi setidaknya kita bisa percaya padanya jika dia akan kembali. huft.. 902, 903.. karena aku adalah fans berat Naruto-kun yang memiliki masa muda yang membara itu.. jadi.. kalian juga harus percaya padanya.. 902.."

Ucapan Elen terhenti seketika karena dipotong begitu saja oleh Lee yang tampak wajahnya mengeras menahan tubuhnya itu serta amarah pada dirinya sendiri yang merasa masih lemah. Namun dirinya sendiri juga sudah berjanji untuk bisa melampaui pemuda pirang itu.

Karena selain kesabaran Naruto dalam menghadapi cacian dan cobaan, sifat Naruto yang mementingkan keselamatan temannya itu juga membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mengikuti jejak pemuda itu. apalagi pemuda itu memang baik. Walaupun agak cuek dan bersikap suka menyendiri untuk menutupi masalah yang menimpanya. Tapi itu tak membuat keyakinan Lee goyah untuk tetap mengidolakan pemuda itu daripada lainnya.

Karena dirinya pun juga memiliki tujuan. Mengalahkan seseorang dan membuat orang itu sadar bahwa kerja kerasnya dapat mengalahkan bakat orang itu di pertandingan nantinya.

Ucapan lee barusan nampak membuat semua yang ada disana memandang pemuda yang sedang push up itu. membuat Eren beridiri seketika dari duduk bersandarnya.

"Kau benar Lee.. aku yakin apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. dia pasti kembali. walaupun kita tak tau itu kapan, tapi setidaknya untuk menghadapi ujian 'Nest' yang akan datang, kita bisa berlatih lebih giat dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengimbangi Naruto. agar nanti jika dirinya kembali dan menjalani ujian bersama kita, aku bisa menendang bokongnya sekaligus agar dia mau terbuka dengan kita!.."

Eren tampak mulai kembali bersemangat dengan pandangannya yang tajam menatap teman-temannya itu.

"Hiks.. aku juga setuju.. kita harus menunjukkan padanya saat dia kembali nanti, kita bisa menyelesaikan Nest bersama.. aku yakin kita akan berkumpul lagi dengan Naruto-kun.." Hinata pun tampak mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Kalian.." sementara Nagato tampak tercengan menatap teman-temannya itu walaupun kelopak matanya saat ini tertutup itu.

'Naruto.. jika begini caranya, aku juga hanya bisa berharap kau kembali dengan selamat. Aku mohon.. kembalilah dengan keadaan utuh Naruto. kau masih memiliki janji padaku.'

Sementara Elen hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan pandangan sendu. Namun dirinya juga hanya bisa percaya pada pemuda itu.

'Awas saja kau jika aku bertemu denganmu.. ku beri kau pelajaran Baka..' batin Elen melanjutkan, yang tanpak memberi semangat pada dirinya disertai dengan senyum simpulnya saat ini.

"Hmhh.. baiklah jika itu keputusan kalian. Berarti mulai sekarang kita akan bersama menjalan Quest untuk menambah point kita agar bisa menjalankan Nest kenaikan nantinya. Dan ku harap kita bisa kompak dan bersama untuk saling melindungi. Karena jika kebetulan, kita bisa bertemu Naruto-san diluar sana, bukan?. Dan kita bisa mengajaknya kembali sebelum Nest."

Nagato tampak tersenyum pada teman-temannya itu. membuat dia menjadi perhatian oleh semua orang disana.

"YOSSH‼.. aku setuju Taichou!. Ayo kita bersama-sama mencapai tujuan kita bersama!.. terutama kembali membuat Naruto-kun menganggap kita!.." Lee pun langsung bangkit dari push upnya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya diudara dengan mata membara api mengabaikan peluhnya yang menetes itu.

Membuat semua orang disana tersenyum menatap Lee. Namun berbeda dengan gadis bersurai putih yang hanya menatap dalam diam anggota club itu. karena dia sendiri pun bukan anggota dari club itu dan kemari hanya ingin bertemu Naruto sebelumnya.

'Naruto.. tunggu aku.' Batin Elen yang langsung pergi dari tempat itu keluar melewati pintu yang ada di belakang Hinata beberapa meter.

Membuat semua anggota club itu tampak memandang diam pada Elen. Kecuali Nagato yang tampak memicing dengan mata terpejam menyaksikan itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disisi lain di atas atap gedung C itu, dimana di balik dinding yang menghubungkan pintu keluar disana. Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dengan tubuh loli tampak bersandar sembari bersidekap dibawah dadanya yang membelakangi sisi lain dinding itu.

Hingga membuat posisinya dan para anggota club itu terpisah dibalik bangunan diatas atap itu.

"Naruto-kun.. sepertinya mereka sangat percaya padamu. Cepatlah kembali.."

Ujar gadis itu yang sepertinya sejak tadi berada ditempat itu mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka semua. Dan saat ini pandangan datarnya menatap permukaan atap yang dipijaknya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya.

.

Di pagi hari, di pintu gerbang kota Soul. Dua orang gadis bersurai berbeda sedang berdiri didekat pos penjagaan utama gerbang masuk kota itu.

Dimana gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang memakai jubah putih dengan garis merah di bawahnya dengan hodie, namun hodie itu tak dipakainya. Sementara pakaian utamanya berupa atasan biru muda dan celana panjang.

Bersama seorang gadis bersurai perak panjang yang juga memakai jubah menutupi pakaian utama yang dipakainya berupa atasan dan rok diatas lutut dengan soft yang terlihat diatas lutut. Dan memakai sepatu khas perempuan untuk perjalanan jauh yang sampai atas mata kaki.

Kedua gadis itu tampak berbicara pada dua Knight penjaga gerbang utama itu sebentar dan membuat kedua penjaga itu membukakan gerbang besar disamping kanan itu.

"Trimakasih Kotetsu-san, kami pergi dulu.."

Ujar gadis bersurai hitam lurus nan anggun itu seraya tersenyum pada kedua penjaga gerbang itu, yang juga membalas senyuman gadis itu dengan rona merah diwajah keduanya dengan wajah bloon mereka seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

Sementara gadis bersurai silver disebelah gadis bersurai hitam anggun itu hanya tersenyum menatap interaksi temannya dan dua Knight itu.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari gerbang itu hingga sampai diluar gerbang kota, gerbang itu kembali tertutub rapat.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, kita summon Mount kita masing-masing agar lebih aman.." ujar gadis bersurai silver pada gadis bernama Miyuki disampingnya itu yang mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Senpai.."

 **[Summoning Magic: Tropic Feonix]**

 **[Summoning Magic: Mizutsune]**

Sring!

Sring!

Kedua gadis cantik itu bersamaan menggunakan Magic Summoning mereka untuk melakukan pemanggilan mount mereka masing-masing.

Hingga keduanya mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya yang terbuka ke depan. Dan memunculkan Magic Circle di bawah kaki mereka berdua. Namun kedua lingkaran sihir itu berbeda warna dan symbol yang membentuk lingkaran sihir itu.

Hingga muncul satu lagi lingkaran sihir didepan mereka berdua masing-masing dimana lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muda untuk Miyuki dan biru gelap kehitaman untuk Rossweisse. Hingga cahaya dari lingkaran sihir itu semakin besar. hingga tak terlihat disana dan hanya memperlihatkan cahaya.

 **Groarr!**

 **Grarr!**

Hingga kedua cahaya itu menghilang, dan memunculkan Magical Beast yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Dimana dari Rossweisse, tampak seekor Magical Beast. Tapi lebih ke seekor burung berkaki empat. Namun memiliki tubuh seekor srigala dan dengan kepalanya juga srigala berbulu hitam dan kuning. Serta sayap hitam juga seperti burung. Dan beberapa helai bulu panjang berwarna kuning terdapat di beberapa bagain tubuhnya. Seperti bulu panjang mencuat di punggungnya yang terlihat indah, Dan berekor burung berwarna hitam pula.

Sementara Miyuki, dihadapannya saat ini muncul seekor Magical Beast berwana putih merah muda yang seperti musang, namun memiliki bulu indah berwarna putih dan merah muda. Beberapa bulu yang mengeras seperti sirip di sekitar wajahnya dan punggungnya mencuat indah berwarna merah muda, menjalar hingga ekornya yang juga panjang mengembang dengan bulu indahnya. Keempat kaki kokoh dengan cakarnya tampak tak terlalu besar namun gesit untuk bergerak.

"Ayo Feon!.."

Wuss!

Ujar Rossweisse pada Mount miliknya itu yang bernama Feon, dan terbang mengepakkan sayap burungnya dengan Rossweisse yang telah menaiki punggungnya. Tepatnya dipangkal leher dan punggungnya.

"Kita jangan kalah, Sune!.."

Wuss!

Sementara Miyuki yang juga telah menaiki pangkal leher dan punggung Mizutsune itu, berlari cepat bagaikan taka da hambatan. Kakinya yang kokoh itu gesit dalam berbelok melewati pepohonan menyamai Rossweisse yang terbang tepat diatasnya itu.

Mereka berdua bergerak cepat menuju ke timur kota Soul ke tempat Quest yang dituju itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan bagian timur kota Soul yang jauh dari kota itu. seorang pemuda tampak duduk diatas seekor Dragon berukuran raksasa sekitar 17 meter.

Sementara pemuda itu tampak hanya santai saja memandang kedepan dengan datar. Dimana di sekitarnya hanya tampak kanvas biru muda dengan gumpalan awan putih. Karena saat ini dia sedang terbang diatas langit dengan Dragon tumpangannya itu.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan Dragon itu. dimana Dragon itu tampak pandangannya kosong tanpa ekspresi di moncong naganya.

"Hm.. ternyata ini kegunaan dari hadiah dari Kokabiel itu.. lumayan." Gumam pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang tampak duduk santai diatas kepala Dragon itu seraya menatap sebuah kalung dengan berlian hitam di gantungannya itu. dimana kalung itu digenggam di tangan kanannya.

' **Kau beruntung sekali mendapatkannya, Master. Itu sangat berguna di saat mendesak seperti semalam.'**

Sebuah suara berdengung di kepalanya. Dimana suara itu berasal dari Arthuria yang saat ini menatap permukaan air dibawahnya yang saat ini dia tiduran telungkup dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya imut. Menatap bayangan Naruto yang jelas di permukaan air itu dengan senyumnya.

"Benar Arthuria. Dengan ini kita dengan mudah untuk memanipulasi pikiran Dragon dan menggunakan mereka sebagai alat untuk mengantar kita sampai tujuan." Balas Naruto yang kembali memasukkan kalung itu kedalam kantung di belakang pinggang kanannya itu.

' **Tapi Master, apa kau tak terlalu berlebihan membunuh semua makhluk itu semalam?. Kau hanya menyisakan naga ini saja untuk tumpanganmu. Yang kebetulan artifak itu terjatuh dari kantung belakangmu dan aktif seketika pada naga ini menatapnya. dan ternyata kemampuan artifak ini mencuci otak sang naga.'** Ujar Arthuria.

"Tidak.. Apa kau ingin aku yang mati disana karena jumlah mereka yang tiba-tiba bertambah karena banyak pendatang baru dari para Dragon dan Magical Beast semalam?. Kau itu Arthuria.." Naruto tampak melihat ekspresi Arthuria dalam pikirannya yang tertawa halus disana.

' **Hihi.. tentu tidak, Master. Aku hanya bertanya apa salahnya kan?. lagipula aku hanya baru melihat kau begitu sadis membunuh mereka untuk pertama kalinya.'** Balas Arthuria tersenyum simpul menatap bayangan Naruto di air itu yang saat ini pemuda itu tampak memutar bola matanya bosan dengan jawaban Arthuria.

"Terserah kau Arthuria.. aku malas berdebat. A-.."

Blarr!

Groarr!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat dibagian tubuh bagian bawah naga yang ditumpangi Naruto. tepatnya di bagian perut sang naga. Hingga membuat naga itu terluka parah dibagian perutnya hingga meraung kesakitan dan membuat naga itu menjadi tak seimbang.

Hingga membuat Naruto yang terpotong perkataannya itu langsung berpegangan pada sirip naga di kepala Dragon yang ditumpanginya itu. seraya tangan kirinya terangkat kesampingnya seperti bersiap menggenggam sesuatu.

Zrwuzz! Zrwuzz!

Blarr! Blarr!

Groarrr!

Ternyata kembali terjadi ledakan di bagian yang sama dari arah bawah namun agak kebelakang dan tertutub awan kumulus putih hingga tak terlihat siapa penyerangnya. Hingga membuat Dragon tumpangan Naruto itu terbalik diudara dan meluncur jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi seketika dengan raungannya yang kemudian tak sadarkan diri dengan luka parah terpanggang di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Kuso!.. serangan disaat yang tak tepat seperti ini.. Saber!.." ujar Naruto dalam keadaan berpegangan di bulu Dragon yang ada di lehernya itu. karena saat ini pemuda pirang itu serta Dragon tersebut terjatuh dengan ketinggian ratusan meter diatas permukaan tanah!. Apalagi naga itu yang tak sadarkan diri sama sekali. Membuat Naruto memunculkan Saber di tangan kirinya yang terangkat itu.

Sring!

Saber ditangan kiri Naruto tampak muncul seketika dengan efek magic circle yang muncul di depan tangan kirinya yang seperti menarik gagang Saber dari dalam magic circle itu hingga terlihat penuh bentuk Saber yang ukurannya tak wajar itu.

'Dimana?.. dia tak terlihat. Apakah pengguna mount atau makhluk lain?. Tapi jika serangannya berbasis api yang mampu membakar tubuh Dragon ini, berarti seekor Dragon itu sendiri..' batin Naruto ketika matanya bergerak liar kesembarang arah mencari keberadaan penyerangnya itu.

Zrwuzz!

Sebuah api biru kehitaman muncul dari balik awan diatasnya yang langsung melesat cepat kearah Naruto yang ada diatas naga tak sadarkan diri itu. yang otomatis akan mengenainya dan naga itu karena ukuran naga yang di tumpangi Naruto yang ukurannya memang besar.

' **Diatasmu, Master!. Berhati-hatilah. api biru, bukan api sembarang. Sepertinya dia lebih kuat dari Dragon yang kau lawan semalam dan termasuk naga yang kau tumpangi ini.'** ujar Arthuria yang tampak memandang serius di bayangan air yang ada dibawahnya itu yang memproyeksikan pandangan Naruto yang menghadap ke atas dimana api itu mendekat saat ini.

"Arthuria.. aku tau itu. aku bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya dari jarak sejauh ini.." balas Naruto yang menatap serius api itu.

"Arthuria!.."

'Aku tau Master..'

Sring!

Seketika ucapan Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang yang hanya terlihat setengah wajahnya saja karena tertutup kerah tinggi dan lebar jaketnya atau jubahnya itu. merasakan pedangnya menjadi bertambah berat 10 kali lipat dari biasanya. Walaupun selain Naruto pun tak bisa mengangkatnya. Apalagi ini?, namun Naruto masih bisa menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

Srett!

Detik itu juga, karena beratnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat drastic itu membuat Naruto dengan sangat kuat berpegangan dengan Dragon dan pedangnya itu. hingga membuat keadaannya terbalik saat ini. dimana Saber berada diposisi paling bawah dan Naruto ditengah berlindung dibalik tubuh Dragon raksasa yang ada diatasnya itu karena terbalik akibat berat dari Saber.

Wuss!

Blarr!

Api yang menuju kearahnya itu pun seketika mengenai tubuh Dragon itu tepat di bagian tubuh bawah naga itu lagi. Hingga kini, benar-benar menjadi sebuah grilled dragon meat gosong sungguhan kali ini. atau daging naga panggang tepat di bagian perutnya yang semua isinya tampak terpencar kemana-mana dengan warna hitam dan darah naga itu yang menjadi sausnya ikut menghujani langit dengan daging naga panggang itu.

' **Mmgg.. Huek!..'**

Arthuria yang ada dalam Naruto itu tampak mual dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari permukaan air yang menampakkan pandangan Naruto saat ini. membuat Naruto yang melihatnya melalui pikirannya itu heran seketika.

"Hoi Arthuria.. kau kenapa ha?, kau hamil?, disaat seperti ini?!.." ujar Naruto heran seraya dirinya masih berpegangan kuat. Namun tampaknya api itu masih menyembur hingga hampir habis tubuh Dragon itu. namun posisinya masih ratusan meter dipermukaan tanah.

Karena setau Naruto dari cerita ibunya, jika seorang wanita sedang hamil mereka akan muntah-muntah tak jelas di saat tertentu. karena akibat dari janin yang dikandung sang wanita tersebut. itu yang dia ketahui. setidaknya.

' **Apa kau bilang Master?!, manamungkin aku hamil, ha!. Aku hanya mual melihat kumpulan daging menjijikkan itu!..'** ucap Arthuria yang tampak kesal dengan wajah memerah malu seraya kedua tangannya tampak menjewer bayangan wajah Naruto di permukaan air itu tepat dikedua pipinya. tapi anehnya gadis cantik itu tampak seperti menyentuh pipi sungguhan dengan media air itu. Pipinya pun tampak menggembung lucu dengan bibir mengerucut sebal disana.

"Agghh!.. Arth-Arth-chan!.. lepaskan!, s-sakit. I-iya aku minta maaf Arth-chan!." Ujar Naruto yang melepaskan pegangannya pada bulu Dragon itu seraya melompat menjauh dari tubuh naga itu yang mulai hangus seutuhnya. Dengan rasa sakit di pipinya yang dirasakannya akibat ulah Arthuria disaat yang tak tepat seperti ini.

' **Humhh.. salahmu sendiri, Master..'** balas Arthuria kesal dengan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

'Hah.. dasar.. he-hei!..' batin Naruto yang saat ini berada beberapa meter jatuh melayang disisi kiri gumpalan daging panggang itu. yang dikagetkan dengan api itu yang datang padanya dari atas pula, dan perbincangannya dengan Arthuria membuatnya tak sempat melihat siapa penyerangnya ini!.

Zrwuzz!

'Sepertinya aku yang akan jadi daging panggang berikutnya..' batin Naruto menatap semburan api besar itu yang mengarah padanya dari atas dengan pandangan swetdrop.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Dua ekor Magical Beast yang terlihat melesat diantara pepohonan saat ini dibagian timur kota Soul.

Dimana seekor serigala berkaki burung bersayap yang indah berukuran Large sekitar 8 meter. Sedangkan seekor lagi tampak musang berwarna merah muda yang indah tampak berlari gesit didaratan mengimbangi serigala terbang itu yang tepat terbang disampingnya.

Dimana diatas kedua Magical Beast itu tampak Miyuki dan Rossweisse yang menaiki mount mereka masing-masing itu.

"Nee.. Miyuki-chan, apa kau merasakannya?. Mereka mengikuti kita." Ujar Rossweisse yang menaiki Feonix itu, menatap Miyuki serius.

"Aku tau Senpai.. mereka sepertinya sengaja sejak awal untuk mengikuti kita. Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang senpai?." Tanya Miyuki yang memang mengetahui juga sejak awal keberangkatan mereka. karena itulah, alasan mereka berdua langsung memanggil mount mereka untuk segera mengambil jarak jauh dari penguntit itu.

"Hmm, kita akan buat rencana Miyuki. sepertinya aku merasakan mereka adalah Shinobi.." balas Rossweisse tampak berpikir dengan pandangan serius.

"Lalu.. apa rencananya?.." Tanya Miyuki menatap ke arah Rossweisse yang ada disampingnya sedang terbang dengan Mountnya.

"Heh.. aku punya rencana Miyuki-chan.."

.

.

.

.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

"Hoi kalian?, apa kalian melihat mereka berdua?.."

Ujar seorang dengan topeng merah yang menggunakan jubah coklat dengan menunggangi sebuah Mount the warrior berbulu merah. Sama dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain yang dia ajak bicara. Dimana tampak di sisi kanan kiri dan belakangnya terdapat puluhan orang berjubah yang sama dan menunggangi Mount yang sama.

Mereka tampak berjumlah 10 orang lebih yang saat ini terbang di antara pepohonan dengan pria bertopeng merah sebagai pimpinannya. Karena terlihat dari posisinya yang ada di tengah depan formasi itu.

"Tidak, Taichou!.. sepertinya kita kehilangan jejak mereka karena terlalu jauh kita menjaga jarak dengan mereka berdua." Balas seorang Shinobi di sebelah kanan pria dengan topeng merah itu.

"Kita berhenti sejenak!.."

Ujar sang pimpinan seketika itu juga. Dimana mereka semua tampak berhenti dengan melayang diantara pepohonan didalam hutan itu. dengan sang pimpinan yang tampak mengobservasi keadaan saat ini dengan menatap area di sekitarnya dengan pandangan tajam dibalik topeng dengan hodienya itu.

'Begitu ya. Cukup baik juga ide kalian berdua. Heh, tapi hanya dengan tipuan murahan seperti ini kalian tak akan bisa membodohiku.' Batin sang pemimpin yang menyeringai dibalik topengnya itu.

Dimana saat ini dia tampak menatap arah kanannya yang terdapat dedaunan dan ranting pohon yang teronggok diatas tanah. Dan di bagian ranting beberapa pohon disana tampak patah, namun seperti baru dan tak sengaja dipatahkan karena tertabrak suatu hal.

Sedangkan saat ini pria itu menatap sebelah kirinya, yang terlihat memiliki beberpa goresan cakar dari hewan atau Magical Beast di beberapa batang pohon dengan jejak kaki di tanah di area itu. dan anak buah dari sang pimpinan tampak juga serius menatap kapten mereka.

"Bagaimana, Taichou?." Tanya seorang Shinobi yang ada di sebelah kirinya saat ini memandang pada taichounya itu.

"Tenanglah, aku tau apa rencana mereka berdua. Setengah dari pasukan ini bergerak ke kiri, dan kau.." ujar sang pria dengan topeng merah seraya memandang Shinobi disebelah kirinya yang saat ini juga memandangnya.

"Akan menjadi ketua regu itu. aku percayakan padamu untuk memimpin mereka." lanjutnya.

"Hai'.. taichou.." balas Shinobi di sisi kirinya itu yang terdengar dari suaranya adalah seorang pria.

"Hm. Dan sisanya kalian pergi kearah kanan. Sisakan lima orang Shinobi untuk ikut denganku. Dan kau.." ujar pimpinan itu seraya saat ini menunjuk seorang di sisi kanannya.

"Akan menjadi ketua regu tim 2. Sedangkan sisanya tetap dibawah komando'ku." Lanjutnya yang terdengar serius. Dan diberi anggukan setuju dari seluruh Shinobi itu. terutama yang di tunjuk tadi.

"Dan satu lagi, siapapun yang selamat jika mendapatkan sang target atau tidak, pergi berkumpul di tempat yang sebelumnya sudah ku tentukan. Ingat!, gunakan plate call kalian untuk berjaga-jaga dan saling menghubungi jika menemukan mereka ataupun berhadapan dengan mereka. gunakan nyawa kalian sebagai taruhannya!. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menangkap dia. Dan jangan lupa.. gunakan otak kalian." Ujar sang pemimpin dengan tegas yang saat ini berdiri diatas punggung mountnya dan memandang kebelakang pada para bawahannya.

"HAI' TAICHOU‼!.." balas seluruh bawahannya itu dengan serempak namun dengan suara biasa.

"Kalau begitu, menyebar!."

Ujar sang Shinobi dengan topeng merah itu. dan detik itu juga seluruh Shinobi disana bergerak menuju ke arah tujuan mereka yang sudah ditentukan tadi. dengan lima dari sisannya berada di belakang sang pemimpin tetap setia dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah. Kita juga berangkat." ucap lagi pria bertopeng merah itu dan bergerak menuju kedepan meneruskan arah yang sebelumnya bersama dengan 5 bawahannya yang tersisa.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam yang saat ini duduk diatas mount yang tampak meringkuk dengan duduk diatas rumput yang ada di dalam hutan itu. dengan gadis diatasnya yang mengelus lembut bulu undah di leher mount dengan sayap burung itu.

"Rossweisse-senpai.. bagaimana posisimu?." Ucapnya yang saat ini tampak benda kecil di genggaman tangan kirinya yang menanggur itu di dekatkan di telinga kirinya dengan pendar biru transparan disana.

"Hm.. jadi kau sudah merasakan kehadiran mereka. baiklah semoga kau baik-baik saja senpai." Ujarnya yang seperti berbicara dengan orang yang dihubinginya dengan benda itu.

Dan saat ini gadis itu kembali memasukkan Pc'nya kedalam kantung di sisi pinggang kanannya.

Gadis itu pun kembali bergerak kearah timur dengan mountnya yang berlari melewati rerumputan di antara pepohonan itu.

.

.

.

.

'Jadi, Miyuki sudah sampai di posisinya. Baiklah, sepertinya mangsaku sudah tiba.' Batin gadis cantik bersurai silver yang saat ini berdiri diatas dahan dibalik pohon yang tampak bersembunyi itu. seraya memasukkan kembali Pc'nya yang dia genggam ditangan kanannya kedalam kantung khusus benda yang di pegangnya itu di pinggang sisi kanannya.

Dan benar saja apa yang dia rasakan itu. dari jarak 10 meter dia dapat melihat sekitar 10 orang berjubah coklat yang terbang dengan the warrior mereka kearahnya yang bersembunyi saat ini.

Gadis itupun menyeringai dibalik batang pohon itu ketika mengintip para Shinobi itu dibalik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Berhati-hatilah.. aku merasakan seseorang didekat sini. Dan dari auranya, dia seorang Sorcerer." ujar seorang yang ada di paling depan formasi saat ini. dimana orang itu tampak menaiki mount yang sama dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus cepat Taichou!." Ujar salah seorang Shinobi yang ada di samping Shinobi yang memimpin tim itu.

"Yosh!."

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

"Hoi kalian tunggu!, jangan maju seenaknya!." Ujar seorang Shinobi dengan topeng yang sama yang ada di belakang pria yang berbicara dengan pimpinan tim itu. yang ikut melesat maju menyusul para kawannya yang tiba-tiba seenaknya maju tanpa perintah dari ketua timnya.

'Ini!.' batin sang ketua yang merasakan aura aneh dari arah depannya yang saat ini dituju oleh anggota timnya itu.

"Hoi tunggu kalian!, jangan ma-.."

Sring!

Sang ketua tampak membolakan matanya ketika melihat para rekannya yang maju dengan sendirinya itu tiba-tiba maju dengan semangat mereka untuk menyelesaikan misi itu. dan diikuti beberapa Shinobi lain yang terpengaruh. Hingga tiba-tiba mereka yang ada di depan sang ketua tampak juga membolakan matanya karena tiba-tiba mereka seperti melewati sebuah lingkaran sihir yang muncul dibawah mereka tepat. Hingga cahaya muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu dan memotong perkataan sang ketua.

Blarr!

"ARGG!.."

Hingga terjadi ledakan tiba-tiba ditempat lima Shinobi yang tepat melewati lingkaran sihir itu dan menghancurkan para Shinobi itu beserta mount mereka. dan membuat tempat itu luluh lantak dengan asap hitam yang mengepul diudara.

.

.

.

.

Di bagian selatan ledakan itu, seorang gadis bersurai hitam tampak menatap dengan serius gumpalan asap hitam yang jauh dari dirinya di sisi kirinya yang membumbung di udara itu.

"Bagus, Senpai. Aku akan membereskan juga bagian ku." Ujar gadis bersurai hitam lurus yang saat ini berhenti di salah satu pohon dan berdiri diatas dahan pohon itu. dan tampak juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rossweisse.

'Mereka datang..' batin gadis bersurai hitam anggun yang tak lain adalah Miyuki yang saat ini juga mengintip dari balik pohon itu seraya tangan kananya terbuka di depan tubuhnya seraya kembali bersandar di batang pohon dibelakangnya itu.

 **[Katana Sword: Yukianesa]**

Sring!

Ucap lirih Miyuki yang memunculkan pedang es miliknya itu ditangan kanannya. Seraya menggenggamnya dengan erat dan bersiap dengan pedangnya itu.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Muncul beberapa meter dibelakang tempat persembunyian Miyuki saat ini, 10 Shinobi yang sama dengan yang mendatangi Rossweisse yang terbang menggunakan Mount mereka.

"Kalian!, lihat sekeliling dan berhati-hatilah. Orang itu ada disekitar sini!" ujar sang ketua yang ada dibarisan paling belakang kali ini. namun tampak berada diposisi tengah dengan para rekannya yang ada di sekitarnya.

"HAI'!." balas semua rekannya itu.

Mereka semua kemudian terus melaju mendekati area tempat persembunyian Miyuki itu. dimana gadis itu masih tampak bersiap dengan strateginya.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

'Ini dia.' batin Miyuki dengan tatapan serius.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Bagaikan slow motion, saat ini. dimana Miyuki dapat melihat para Shinobi yang menunggangi Mount mereka itu melewati samping kiri kanannya dengan Mount mereka. dan detik itu juga Miyuki tampak melompat keudara dengan gerakan anggun.

 **[Yukianesa art: Ice Blade]**

Sembari diudara, Miyuki menggunakan gerakan menusukkan pedangnya lima kali diudara diarahkan pada lima Shinobi didepannya itu yang saat ini tampak melotot menatap gadis cantik itu yang tiba-tiba sedang melakukan tehniknya. Dan lima buah pedang es muncul dari setiap tusukannya diudara kosong itu seukuran kaki manusia yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh membelah udara menuju kesasaran yang sudah Miyuki tentukan.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"ARGHH!.."

Dengan begitu, kelima Shinobi yang melewati disekitarnya yang sampai didepannya itu melewati belakangnya sebelumnya, langsung tertusuk tepat di tubuh mereka hingga jatuh dari Mount mereka ketanah.

Darah merembes ditanah tempat mayat para Shinobi itu. dan Mount mereka yang menghilang kembali ke tempat mereka karena sang Master telah tiada.

"Dimana sisanya?.." gumam Miyuki ketika merasakan lima orang sisanya tampak tak melewatinya seperti yang lainnya itu. karena Miyuki sejak tadi memang merasakan jika ada lebih dari lima orang Shinobi. Ada sekitar 10 Shinobi yang mengikutinya itu.

Dan saat ini Miyuki tampak berdiri diatas batang pohon itu kembali seraya menatap ke balik pohon tempatnya bersembunyi sebelumnya dimana arah lima Shinobi yang tewas sebelumnya berasal.

 **(Katon: Gokakkyu no Jutsu)**

Wuss!

Sebuah suara terdengar dari telinga Miyuki yang berasal dari samping kanannya. Dan benar saja, sebuah bola api berukuran 3 meter mengarah padannya saat ini yang menatap dengan iris sedikit membola.

Blarr!

Tempat Miyuki hangus seketika terbakar oleh api itu hingga asap juga mengepul di tempat Miyuki tersebut. Dengan api yang masih terlihat menyala membakar pepohonan disana.

Tap! Tap!

"Apakah berhasil?." ujar seorang Shinobi yang saat ini mendarat di tempat sebelum bola api itu muncul.

"Ntahlah. sepertinya tak ada mayat disana." Balas Shinobi disebelahnya yang juga ikut menyatukan serangan bole api sebelumnya itu.

Tap!

"Woy!.. kalian gila apa?!. Jika sampai kalian membunuhnya dan tak menyisakan sedikitpun tubuhnya, kalian akan dibunuh seketika oleh pimpinan!. Dasar bodoh!.." seorang Shinobi dengan topeng putih polos yang sama, juga baru mendarat dan menghardik seketika kecerobohan kedua rekannya itu.

"A-apa!.. a-a-aku lupa itu!. bagaimana ini?!, kita akan mati!." Shinobi pertama yang berbicara itu tampak berkeringat dingin dengan tubuh gemetar mendengar kata-kata rekannya. Begitupun Shinobi kedua yang tadi ikut menyerang. Tubuhnya ikut gemetar ketakutan saat ini ketika membayangkan hukuman yang nanti akan diberikan oleh sang pemimpin dimarkas pusat.

"Hah.. dasar bodoh. Di-.."

Wuss!

"Kalian mencariku!.."

Perkataan Shinobi ketiga itu langsung terpotong ketika suara seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi target mereka muncul disamping mereka beberapa meter yang melesat kearah mereka. dan cara gadis itu melesat kearh mereka itu membuat ketiga Shinobi itu membolakan mata mereka.

 **[Yukianesa art: Muso Senshozan]**

Miyuki menggunakan pedangnya seperti tertancap diudara tempatnya berpijak. Karena saat ini dia melesat terbang diantara pepohonan dengan mengendarai sebuah crystal es memanjang yang dia gunakan sebagai pijakan. Yang muncul dari pedangnya hingga membuatnya seperti berselancar diudara menggunakan crystal es tersebut kearah ketiga Shinobi itu dengan cepat. Karena sebelumnya dia telah menghindari serangan bola api dari Shinobi itu dengan tehnik yang sama.

Sring!

Crrk! Crrk! Crrk!

Pyarr!

Hingga tanpa sempat Shinobi itu menghindar, tubuh mereka yang terkena tabrakan crystal es yang dikendarai oleh Miyuki seperti seorang berselancar diudara itu langsung membeku seketika diseluruh tubuh mereka dan jatuh ke tanah lalu pecah.

Srass!

'Aku harus pergi secepat mungkin menuju lokasi pertemuan. Rossweisse-senpai sepertinya telah selesai membasmi mereka. lagipula hanya tersisa dua Shinobi yang keberadaan mereka menghilang.' batin Miyuki yang tetap berselancar diudara dengan crystal esnya dan berpegangan pada Yukianesa miliknya yang tertancap diudara dan menciptakan crystal es itu diujungnya. Dia bergerak menuju ke timur laut dari posisinya saat ini.

Karena saat ini, Miyuki lebih memprioritaskan keselamatan mereka berdua. Karena tujuannya kemari adalah memecah jumlah Shinobi itu hingga dapat mereka bantai satu persatu. Dan kalaupun ada yang menghilang dari areanya dan tak menyerangnya, itu bukan urusannya. Lebih baik dia pergi sebelum monster lain muncul nantinya.

.

.

"Dia pergi dari pengawasanku, Taichou. Menuju kearahmu.. baiklah."

Seorang Shinobi bertopeng putih yang sama, saat ini tampak berbicara melalui Pc yang dia bawa yang berpendar biru transparan itu pada orang di sebrang sana. Dan setelah selesai berbicara, dia kembali memasukkan benda itu kedalam kantung ninja di belakang pinggang kanannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi juga. Aku merasa Magical Beast penghuni hutan ini mulai mendekat." Ujar seorang Shinobi lain yang ada disamping Shinobi pertama itu yang seperti sedang focus.

"Kau benar-benar Shinobi type Sensor yang hebat, eh.. baiklah, Ayo pergi." Ujarnya pada Shinobi kedua itu.

"Berisik.." balas Shinobi kedua itu.

Mereka berdua kembali melesat setelah bersembunyi di jarak yang jauh dari pertarungan Miyuki tadi sejak tau kelima rekannya dijebak oleh gadis itu. dan sengaja membiarkan kelima rekannya itu tewas tanpa membantunya.

Mereka pergi kearah yang sama dengan Miyuki.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Sring!

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

"ARGGG‼"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir perak muncul dihadapan seorang gadis cantik bersurai perak beriris blue yang saat ini mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan dan muncul jarum-jarum silver dari lingkaran sihir itu yang jumlahnya puluhan dan langsung menghujam tiga orang Shinobi dengan jubah coklat dan topeng putih yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian lolos kali ini. tersisa 2 lagi, tapi dimana mereka?.' batin gadis cantik itu yang saat ini tampak memandang serius daerah dengan bekas terbakar disekitarnya itu.

"Heh. Jadi kau Rossweisse Valkyrie itu ya. Tak ku sangka kau cerdas juga."

Sebuah suara terdengar di gendang telinga Rossweisse saat ini. namun taka da tanda-tanda dari pemilik suara itu. membuat Rossweisse memandang kesekelilingnya saat ini.

"Dimana kau?, tunjukkan dirimu. Aku tau kalian berdua masih ada disini." Ujar gadis cantik itu yang masih mencari keberadaan sisa Shinobi itu.

"Heh.. kau Kira dapat menang begitu saja melawan kami?. Haha, akan kami bunuh kau.. Taichou!." Ujar seorang lagi yang merupakan rekan dari Shinobi pertama yang berbicara pada Rossweisse itu. sama halnya dengan Shinobi pertama yang berbicara, hanya terdengar suaranya saja tanpa memperlihatkan wujudnya.

"Kita lakukan bersama!.." balas ketua tim itu yang keduanya tak menunjukkan wujudnya. Membuat Rossweisse memicingkan matanya tajam menatap kesekelilingnya.

'Mereka berdua, bisa menghilangkan wujud mereka. dimana mereka.' batin Rossweisse.

 **(Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu)**

Greb!

"!.."

Sebuah suara menggema dari dalam tanah di sekitar Rossweisse. Dan tiba-tiba sepasang tangan muncul dari dalam tanah tepat dibawah kaki Rossweisse dan menggengam erat kedua kakinya. Membuat Rossweisse kaget dan menghadap kebawah tepat ke kakinya yang dicengkram itu.

Grrrbb!

'A-apa ini?!..' batin Rossweisse ketika dirinya ditarik masuk kedalam tanah akibat ditarik oleh seseorang dari dalam tanah. Hingga membuat dirinya tersisa kepalanya saja yang terlihat di permukaan tanah itu.

Grrrbb!

"Hahaha. Kena kau Rossweisse." Ujar seorang Shinobi yang keluar dari dalam tanah dibelakang Rossweisse dan melompat beberapa meter ke samping Rossweisse.

Grrrbb!

"Heh.. begitu mudah menangkapmu, Hime. tapi sayang kau sedang tak ada dalam misi kami. Jadi kami tak perlu membawamu hidup-hidup. Tapi mungkin, kalian keturunan Lima Pilar bisa memberikan tebusan untuk kami.. hahaha." Ujar seorang lagi yang baru keluar dari dalam tanah disisi kiri Rossweisse beberapa meter.

"Jadi, kalian sejak tadi bersembunyi didalam tanah ya. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, Lima Pilar Sorcerer bukanlah hanya sebutan semata. Kalian yang akan mati nantinya karena telah seenaknya sendiri menyerangku." Ujar Rossweisse yang tampak serius menatap kekiri dan kanannya bergantian pada kedua Shinobi itu.

"Heh. Pemimpin kami tak sebodoh yang kau Kira. Pemimpin kami **Immortal**. Dan kalian tak akan dapat membunuh dia. Kalian para Sorcerer tak akan mampu menandinginya, walaupun pemimpin kalian dari **Crimson Kingdom** di **Wind Nation** turun tangan sekalipun, raja kalian lah yang akan mati ditangan pemimpin kami." Ujar Shinobi pertama disisi kanan Rossweisse yang menjebaknya didalam tanah sebelumnya.

"Pemimpin kalian?, begitukah. Kalian sebenarnya siapa?, dan darimana kalian berasal?." Tanya Rossweisse terlihat santai.

"Heh. Kau Kira kami bodoh?, kami tak akan mengatakan itu padamu. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui, kami akan menuntaskan misi kami."balas Shinobi di sebelah kiri Rossweisse.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu akan ku pastikan kalian dan organisasi kalian akan dimusnahkan." Ucap Rossweisse dengan panadangan dingin kali ini.

"Hahaha.. itu jika kau bisa selamat setelah ini. dan harus kau ketahui, temanmu itu telah masuk ke perangkap kami, hahaha." Shinobi di sisi kanan Rossweisse kembali berkata.

"A-apa?!. Apa maksut kalian?." Rossweisse tampak membolakan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Shinobi itu.

"Taichou kami telah berada di posisinya untuk menjebak gadis itu. jadi kau tak perlu repot-repot memikirkannya." Shinobi di sisi kana kembali berucap dengan seringai dibalik topengnya.

'Bearti!.. Miyuki!..' batin Rossweisse yang tampak membolakan matanya dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba tegang seketika ketika sadar dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shinobi itu.

"Heh.. kau terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Dan saat ini, kau yang akan kami bereskan!.. hahaha. Ayo selesaikan ini!."

"Haha!. Hai' Taichou!."

 **((Doton: Arijigo))**

Dengan bersamaan, kedua Shinobi itu merangkai segel yang sama dan mengunakan tehnik element tanah Shinobi mereka tanpa menghiraukan Rossweisse yang tampak membolakan matanya itu. karena saat ini tanah dibawahnya tampak semakin tenggelam hingga membentuk kerucut kedalam hingga 5 meter dengan diameter 8 meter melingkar di sekitar Rossweisse yang ada diatasnya.

Karena saat ini gadis itu tampak semakin tenggelam kekedalam tanah yang lebih dalam. Namun masih terlihat kepalanya yang tidak ditenggelamkan sekaligus oleh kedua Shinobi itu.

"Haha!. Kami akan membuatmu merasakan apa itu rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tubuhmu karena tanah itu semakin meremukkan tubuhmu dari dalam." Shinobi ke dua itu berkata dengan seringai di balik topengnya.

"Ugghh!.. arggh!.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Moya Village

.

Sedangkan Miyuki saat ini tampak berada di tempat yang sudah dijanjikan untuk bertemu dengan Rossweisse sebelumnya. Dimana tempat ini adalah sebuah desa mati yang ada di daerah timur kota Soul.

Karena desa ini telah musnah dan tersisa reruntuhannya saja diakibatkan oleh para Magical Beast dan Dragon yang menyerang desa ini.

Jadi tak heran jika saat ini Miyuki tampak berdiri di ambang gerbang masuk yang sudah tak berwujud itu. dan berjalan masuk ke reruntuhan itu. seraya pandangannya menatap kesegala arah dimana di sekitarnya banyak rumah hancur dan rumput liar serta bebatuan disana.

"Sepertinya aku sampai lebih dulu. Rossweisse senpai sepertinya belum tiba disini." Ucap Miyuki lirih seraya mendekat ke salah satu runtuhan bangunan disana yang masih memiliki atap namun dindingnya yang tersisa sedikit, dan duduk anggun dibawah atap itu untuk berteduh dari teriknya panas matahari di siang itu.

Miyuki tampak mengelap Yukianesa miliknya itu dengan sebuah kain kecil yang dia munculkan dari Ring miliknya.

Deg!

Namun, gerakan megusap Miyuki pada bilah tajam Yukianesa tampak berhenti seketika dengan pandangan membola dan tubuh yang menegang, ketika jantungnya seakan terpacu lebih keras karena merasakan aura Chakra di sekitarnya.

Namun yang membuat Miyuki sedikit syok adalah..

Dia mengenal aura Chakra ini.

Karena tak mungkin aura ini adalah Mana dari Sorcerer. Miyuki kenal aura ini. aura Chakra yang sama. Namun dia merasa lupa akan pemilik aura Chakra ini yang sebenarnya.

Seketika itu, Miyuki langsung berdiri menggenggam Yukianesa yang kembali tersarung di tempatnya yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya itu, dan melesat keluar dari runtuhan bangunan tempatnya duduk.

Miyuki tampak menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan serius seraya mencari keberadaan pemilik Chakra yang sama ini. hingga..

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Miyuki-Hime.."

Sebuah suara berat khas seorang pria mengalun di telinga Miyuki, dan membuatnya menoleh ke samping kirinya. Dimana di tengah reruntuhan desa itu berada.

Dan pandangan Miyuki menajam seketika menatap seorang Shinobi yang duduk santai di sebuah puing bangunan. Dimana Shinobi itu memakai jubah coklat dengan hodie serta topeng merah yang dipakainya.

"Kau. Apa kau ada kaitannya dengan para Shinobi yang mengincarku?. kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disini?." Tanya Miyuki dengan nada dingin pada pria itu.

"aku berbohong jika mengatakan tidak. Yah itu benar. dan mudah saja, Membaca strategimu untuk mengecohku dan anak buahku dengan dua jejak menuju ke arah yang berbeda. Sedangkan untuk menangkap sebuah serangga, kau tak perlu mengikuti kemana serangga itu berlari. Kau hanya perlu menangkapnya di tempat persembunyian yang mereka tuju.. so, aku hanya mengikuti permainanmu dengan anak buahku yang mengulur waktu kalian berdua. Dan itu memberikanku waktu untuk menunggumu di tempat yang akan kalian gunakan untuk bertemu.." jawab pria itu dengan santainya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau tau desa ini menjadi tempat pertemuan kami?. Atau jangan-jangan.."

"Yah.. kau benar. sangat mudah mengetahui kemana arah tujuan kalian. Dan aku hanya tinggal mencari tempat yang searah dengan tujuan kalian. Dan desa mati ini lah tempatnya. Karena desa ini merupakan desa yang terdekat untuk kalian singgah sementara hingga kalian sampai ke tempat tujuan kalian di timur kota Soul, bukan?." Pria itu tampak berdiri dari tempatnya saat ini.

"Heh. Walaupun kau bisa membaca strategi kami, kau tetap kehilangan banyak anak buahmu." Ujar Miyuki sedikit menyeringai diwajah cantiknya itu.

"Mereka itu bodoh. Mereka yang kau bunuh ataupun yang dibunuh temanmu, mereka hanya sebagai alat. Mereka adalah anggota terlemah di organisasi kami." Balas pria dengan topeng merah itu.

"Organisasi?, siapa kalian sebenarnya?. Apa tujuan kalian ingin menangkapku?." Miyuki tampak mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sarung tempat Yukianesa saat ini.

"Kami?. Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahumu siapa kami. Tapi tugasku adalah membawamu hidup-hidup pada atasanku. jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa kami, kau bisa ikut aku ke tempat kami. Dan dengan begitu, aku tak perlu menyakitimu, Hime." pria itu mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan kearah Miyuki seperti seorang ingin mengajak untuk bekerjasama.

'Aura ini. tekanan chakranya sangat kuat. Siapa dia sebenarnya?. Sedangkan informasi tentang kekuatannya tak ada sama sekali. Siapa dia sebenarnya?, apa yang harus aku lakukan?.' Batin Miyuki tampak memikir cara untuk lepas dari orang yang mengincarnya itu.

"Maaf. Aku memang sangat ingin tau tentang organisasimu itu. namun, maaf saja aku tak tertarik ikut denganmu. Maka dari itu, aku akan mengalahkanmu disini dan mengakhiri ini skarang juga." Ucap Miyuki datar.

Sring!

Ucapan Miyuki berhenti dan mencabut Yukianesa dari sarung pedangnya itu. seraya menatap serius pria didepannya yang masih santai saja.

"Heh. Aku salut padamu, Hime. setelah kau berhasil lolos dari rekanku malam itu, kau masih berani melawan kami sendirian. Tapi kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kami Hime." ucap pria itu dengan santainya seraya bersidekap dada.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Hime'. aku bukan tuan putrimu!."

Wuss!

Miyuki berlari melesat kearah pria bertopeng merah itu. seraya menggenggam Yukianesa yang terhunus ditangan kanannya dan menyelipkan sarung pedangnya di pinggang di sisi kirinya yang memang terdapat sebuah pengait disana.

'Maaf, Hime.' batin pria bertopeng merah itu seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas lalu diarahkan kedepan kearah Miyuki. seakan memberikan isyarat.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Hingga dari isyarat itu, muncul 5 Shinobi dari setiap puing bangunan yang hancur disekelilingnya dan mendarat dikedua sisi ketua bertopeng merah itu. dan 3 dari Shinobi itu melesat kearah Miyuki.

"Ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat.." gumam pria dengan topeng merah itu seraya bersidekap dada melihat pertarungan Miyuki dengan 3 anak buahnya itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dan menatap datar dari balik topengnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang berada di timur laut kota Soul yang jauh dari desa mati, Moya Village.

Tempat itu tampak terbakar dengan api yang ada di sekeliling area itu. dengan pepohonan yang hancur dan terbakar disana sini. Serta tanah yang tampak hancur tak rata pula.

Dimana saat ini tampak seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaian yang masih utuh dengan kerah menutupi separuh wajahnya. Berdiri dengan menggenggam pedang besar yang ada di sisi kirinya itu. menatap datar objeck yang melayang dilangit beberapa meter didepannya.

"Jadi itu wujudmu yang sebenarnya ya. Seekor **Legend Dragon** type **Blue Fire Element** dengan tingkat bahaya **Unknown**. Atau tak diketahui, karena mampu membunuh dalam senyap. Kau Dragon yang sangat berbahaya. dan kau yang mengikutiku saat menuju Wood Village waktu itu kan?, **Arae** **Auraveil**." Ucap Naruto datar yang tampak tenang menatap naga legenda Arae Auraveil yang melayang itu.

 **Grrrr**

Sedangkan Dragon itu hanya menggeram dengan tatapan datar pada Naruto itu. seakan setuju dengan perkataan Naruto padanya.

Dimana saat ini, Dragon itu terbang dengan sepasang sayap di kedua sisi punggungnya. Memiliki wujud fisik berwarna hitam dengan ukuran Medium. Yaitu sekitar 5 meter dan panjang 7 meter lebih. Memiliki tubuh seperti seekor serigala. Memiliki sisik yang indah disertai bulu atau seperti sirip di sekitar kepalanya yang berwarna biru.

Memiliki sesuatu mencuat diatas kepalanya yang berwarna kuning indah yang menjalar sampai antara pangkal leher dan punggung. Memiliki seperti sesuatu berwarna biru melingkar di pangkal lehernya yang indah berwarna biru yang menyatu dengan sayapnya. Dan itu terlihat seperti sebuah syal yang melingkari lehernya.

Sayapnya yang menyatu dengan kaki depannya seperti Wyvern itu terbentang luas sekitar 8 meter lebih dan tampak indah dengan warna hitam dan pinggiran garis berwarna biru. Sedangkan dibagian dalam atau bawah sisi sayapnya berwarna hitam langit malam dengan bintik hitam kecil bersinar bagaikan bintang-bintang dimalam hari yang terdapat di sayapnya yang indah itu.

Memiliki ekor panjang berwarna hitam dengan di hiasi bulu hitam di kedua sisinya yang seperti sayap hingga ujung ekornya. Dan diujung ekornya pun tampak memiliki seperti sayap pula yang mengembang indah berwarna hitam dengan corak biru.

Sedangkan dibagian kaki memiliki bentuk kaki serigala yang kokoh dengan cakar biru disana.

Dan yang membuat Naruto tampak kagum adalah, terdapat sebuah Kristal biru di dahinya yang semakin membuat indah sang Dragon legenda itu.

"Heh,. Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu menjadi tumpanganku dengan-.. tunggu. Dimana artifak itu?. kenapa tak ada?." Gumam Naruto yang saat ini tampak kebingungan dengan tangan kanannya mencari nackles dengan cristal hitam yang tak ada di tempatnya yang sebelumnya dia masukkan kembali di kantung ninjanya di belakang pinggang kanannya itu.

'Kuso.. sepertinya terjatuh ketika aku menghindari serangannya di langit tadi karena posisiku yang terbalik serta semburan api darinya itu. dan aku tak menyadarinya ketika sejak tadi aku hanya menghindari serangannya saja.' Batin Naruto merutuki kesalahannya itu.

Karena setelah dia terjatuh mendarat ke permukaan tanah akibat serangan dari Arae, dia tak menyadari jika Nacklesnya telah terjatuh entah dimana itu. apalagi serangan Arae yang sejak tadi memborbardir dirinya dari langit itu membuat tempat ini hancur seperti ini.

 **Grrrr**

Seakan Dragon itu paham dengan apa yang menjadi masalah Naruto saat ini, ia menggeram dengan tatapan datarnya pada Naruto disertai kepakan sayap hitamnya yang indah bagaikan langit malam dengan bintang-bintang berkelip di siang hari itu.

"Apa kau sengaja membuatku terus bergerak karena tau pola seranganku, dan membuatku menjatuhkan benda itu?. kau cerdik juga ya." Ucap Naruto pada sang naga itu.

 **Grrrr**

Dragon itu kembali menggeram seolah membalas perkataan Naruto. dan tetap menatap pemuda itu datar tepat di iris blue shapire pemuda pirang itu.

'Kalau begini, terpaksa aku harus menggunakan kekerasan untuk mengalahkannya.' Batin Naruto.

 **Grrrr**

Dragon itu tampak menggeram dan dari ekspresinya tampak marah dengan gigi taringnya yang terlihat menggertak di moncongnya itu. namun iris biru sang naga tampak memandang dengan tak focus pada sekelilingnya.

"Hei!. Ada apa?!."

Ujar Naruto dengan hatinya yang merasakan kejanggalan disana. Apalagi dari iris Arae membuatnya semakin merasakan keanehan pada Dragon yang ditemuinya.

' **Berhati-hatilah, Master!.'**

Alunan suara lembut menggema di kepala pemuda pirang itu. seolah gadis cantik pemilik surai pirang senada dengan sang Master juga merasakan apa yang ada disekitar pemuda pirang berwajah Teflon datar itu.

"Apa maksutmu Arthuria?, apa ada-.."

 **GRROAAARRRRR‼!**

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Unknown Place.

.

Disebuah tempat yang seperti didalam sebuah rumah. Karena terdapat dinding kayu disana. Namun sayang penerangan yang minim di tempat itu membuat siapapun yang ada didalamnya tak terlihat dengan jelas.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tugasmu?. Apa kau sudah membunuh pemimpin Yakuza itu?."

Seorang berjubah hitam namun tak jelas, karena berada di bawah bayangan dinding yang tak terkena sorotan cahaya dari lilin yang ada di atas nakas dari ruangan itu.

"Diamlah.. aku sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk membuatnya menjemput ajalnya. Aku masih membiarkan dia berkeliaran karena tugasku membunuh si tukang kayu pemimpin desa itu belum selesai. lagipula aku tak ingin menjadi penyebab kematian pemimpin desa itu sebenarnya."

Seorang pria yang terdengar dari suaranya itu berkata dengan suara berat dan sedikit menghardik pria yang berbicara dengannya. Membuat seorang bertopeng putih dengan garis merah yang berdiri di sebelah pria itu menatap tajam pria berjubah yang ada dikegelapan disudut ruangan itu.

"Kalian tak perlu khawatir, kami akan membunuh si pemimpin Yakuza itu setelah kami mendapatkan uangnya. Lagipula, kami belum mengetahui dimana letak penyimpanan Gold milik mereka. jika kami membunuhnya sekarang, kami akan kesulitan mencari harta mereka itu. lagipula, jika kami kesulitan mendapatkan harta mereka itu, kalian juga yang akan rugi bukan?."

Sebuah suara keluar dari balik topeng putih bergaris merah yang ada di sebelah pria yang bersandar didinding sebelumnya itu.

"Aku tau apa yang kalian maksut. Hanya saja, kalian harus berhati-hati. Karena murid dari academi Hagun sedang perjalanan datang ke desa itu. dan jika mereka membunuh si cebol itu, hancurlah rencana kalian untuk mendapatkan harta karun milik si cebol itu."

Pria berjubah itu kembali berkata. Dan membuat kedua orang dihadapannya itu memicingkan mata mereka tajam mendengar perkataan pria berjubah itu.

"Hm.. berarti si kepala desa itu sudah mengirimkan Quest permintaan pada academi itu ya. Tapi, bukankah pria tua itu belum kembali kesini?. Dan itulah yang membuat kami belum bisa membunuhnya."

Suara itu mengalun dari satu-satunya yang menggunakan topeng dari ketiga orang itu.

"Hahaha.. kau memang benar. tapi dari yang ku tahu, pria tua itu baru tiba beberapa hari lagi. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari saat ini. tapi kalian tak perlu mengejarnya sekarang, cukup menunggu hingga dia tiba. Lagipula sepertinya para murid academi Hagun itu juga akan bertemu dengan pria tua itu. dan kalian akan kesulitan nantinya melawan mereka."

Ucapan pria berjubah itu membuat kedua orang itu memicingkan matanya tajam menatap pria berjubah itu. seakan kemampuan mereka berdua telah direndahkan hanya untuk murid-murid academi bau kencur itu.

"Apa kau menghina kami?. Aku dan dia bukanlah Shinobi baik hati yang sungkan untuk membunuh. Kami adalah pembunuh handal. Melawan para bocah itu kau kira kami akan kalah?."

Shinobi bertopeng itu tampak tak terima dengan perkataan pria berjubah itu. sedangkan pria bersurai hitam di sebelahnya hanya mendengarkan dengan kembali menutup kelopak matanya tenang. Seakan dia tak tersulut akan perkataan pria berjubah itu.

"Hoi.. hoi.. tenanglah. Aku bukan menghina atau merendahkan kalian. Tapi dari informasi yang ku dapat dari rekanku diluar sana, bukan bocah-bocah itu yang menjadi permasalahannya.."

pria berjubah itu menatap serius dari matanya yang terlihat dalam gelap itu. memandang kedua orang Shinobi didepannya yang juga memandangnya serius. Seakan tertarik dengan apa yang akan di katakan oleh pria itu.

"Lalu?. apa yang kau permasalahkan?." Tanya Shinobi bertopeng itu.

.

.

.

.

"Si pria tua itu tak sendirian. Ada seorang yang bersamanya.."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue…**

.

Ending: **Meteor** by T.M. Revolution.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf atas keterlambatannya kawan. Karena mungkin mood yang menurun ditambah hari raya idul fitri yang otomatis mudik jadi rutinitas setiap tahun.

Jadi mungkin sampai sini bagaimana menurut kalian?, silahkan tanggapannya.

Dan sekali lagi Kyo mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

Seperti biasa, jika ingin melihat Dragon, chara dan sebagainya di fict Kyo, silahkan kunjungi album di fb Kyo. Dengan profil name: **Kyoigneel**.

.

Special for today, khusus untuk kalian semua yang beragama islam, Kyo selaku author di FFN dan fiction 'World' ini mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin, jika terdapat kesalahan kyo yang sengaja ataupun tak disengaja menyakiti perasaan kalian melalui tulisan kyo ini.

Jadi sekali lagi, mohon maaf lahir dan batin kawan.

Walaupun terlambat karena lebaran sudah lewat, tapi tak ada kata terlambat untuk saling memaafkan, bukan.

.

Dan terakhir jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 17: Namigakure Village..**


	17. Chapter 17

**WORLD**

 **.**

 **D** **i** **sclaimer** :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Imajinasi liar!, Gaje, Ooc, AU, Bahasa gak baku, Typo, Isekai, Etc, Gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 17:** Namigakure Village..

.

Opening Song: **CLOSER** by Inoue Joe.

.

.

.

.

Academi Hagun.

.

Siang hari ini, merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk para murid academi Hagun untuk meninggalkan academi. Karena waktu memang telah menunjukkan usainya jam pelajaran di academi ini.

Begitupun para murid yang berjalan keluar dari dalam gedung kelas mereka masing-masing. Baik dari Ras Sorcerer maupun Ras Shinobi.

Namun, terdapat beberapa murid yang tentu saja masih tinggal di dalam academi ini untuk urusan mereka masing-masing. Terutama disalah satu ruang yang ada digedung D, yang merupakan tempat untuk para anggota club masing-masing berkumpul di ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Termasuk anggota Osis saat ini.

Dimana disalah satu ruang di lantai dua di gedung D itu, terdapat beberapa murid yang tampak duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai putih panjang dengan seragam yang melekat di tubuhnya yang indah, tampak duduk di sebuah kursi dibelakang meja yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong menatap permukaan meja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Sedangkan beberapa orang gadis lain yang saat ini duduk di shofa yang ada di hadapannya itu, memandang dengan iris bingung pada gadis bersurai putih itu.

Dimana terdapat gadis bersurai hitam diikat ponytail dengan sebuah pita orange memakai seragam Academi yang duduk dan menatap dengan senyuman di wajahnya pada gadis bersurai putih itu. sedangkan seorang lagi gadis bersurai merah yang duduk di sebelah gadis bersurai merah crimson yang memandang bingung kearah yang sama dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

Sedangkan seorang lagi gadis bersurai hitam pendek berkacamata yang hanya datar dan focus pada sebuah berkas yang di bawanya. Dimana posisinya dihadapan kedua gadis bersurai hitam dan merah. Karena posisi sang ketua Osis itu saat ini tepat di belakang jendela dengan meja biasa di hadapannya. Sedangkan di depan sebelah kanan dan kiri kursi shofa ketua Osis itu, ada shofa panjang lain yang ada disana.

Sedangkan di hadapan kedua shofa panjang yang saling berhadapan di depannya, dipisahkan dengan beberapa meja kecil yang memisahkan kedua shofa panjang itu. dimana jika terus kebelakang, terdapat pintu keluar disana. Tepat di sebrang jauh meja ketua Osis yang dipisahkan oleh dua shofa panjang yang saling berhadapan didepan meja Osis itu.

"Psst.. hey Sona. Kau tau kenapa Kaguya melamun seperti itu?. tak biasanya dia sering melamun."

Tanya gadis bersurai merah pada seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek dengan kacamata yang membingkai wajahnya. Seraya gadis bersurai merah itu merendahkan tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis dengan kacamata di sebrang meja dihadapannya.

"Hm? Kau tak tau ya Rias?" tanya balik Sona pada Rias dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Ara~ara~.. kau sebagai gadis tak tau perasaan sesama gadis ya. Kaguya-kaichou sedang jatuh cinta, Fu~fu~" sahut seorang gadis yang ada di sebelah Rias dengan nada khasnya.

"AP!-.. benarkah apa yang dikatakan Akeno, Sona?"

Tanya Rias yang sempat syok mendadak lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena suaranya yang mengeras tiba-tiba itu. dan bertanya dengan berbisik lirih pada Sona yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan gadis bersurai hitam berkacamata itu memandang Rias dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa. Seraya mendesah pasrah karena sepertinya dirinya harus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dialami Kaguya.

"Hah.. ntahlah benar atau tidak dengan yang dikatakan Akeno. Tapi aku rasa, Kaguya seperti itu sejak dia mmm.." ujar Sona dengan sedikit bingung apa dia harus mengatakan ini atau tidak pada gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Ara~ara~.. sepertinya banyak yang terjadi ketika kami berdua pergi menjalankan Quest ya." Sahut Akeno dengan lirih. Seakan dirinya juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sona.

"Hah.. begitulah. Termasuk yang membuat Kaguya-kaichou seperti itu karena.. mungkin dia masih memikirkan ciumannya dengan Na-"

"APA! Kaguya berciuman dengan siapa?, dia sudah punya kekasih ketika kami pergi ya."

Sona hanya menepuk dahinya pasrah dengan sikap over sahabatnya itu. membuat Sona mendengus kesal karena ucapannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Rias. Bahkan gadis bersurai merah crimson itu berdiri dari tempatnya dengan pandangan membulat.

Membuat Kaguya yang tadi melamun itu terkejut, dan memicingkan matanya tajam menatap ketiga orang gadis didepannya itu. seakan mereka bertiga membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur disana.

"Fu~fu~.. ara~ara~" Sementara Akeno hanya menatap Rias dengan tawa khasnya seperti biasanya.

Tatapan datar Kaguya terlontar pada gadis bersurai merah crimson yang saat ini sudah duduk kembali ditempatnya memandang Kaguya dengan gugub.

Sepertinya tujuannya dan Akeno datang kemari untuk menunggu Sona pulang bersama adalah waktu yang tepat. Karena Sona yang masih memiliki urusan dengan pasukan lembaran kertas putih bersama Kaguya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" beberapa kalimat terlontar dari bibir ranum Kaguya yang menggoda itu. menatap ketiga orang gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hah.. hey Kaguya, kau melamun terus daritadi. Apa karena kau memberikan first kissmu pada kekasih barumu itu?. tapi kenapa kau tak menceritakannya pada kami?."

Tanya Rias yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Iris blue greennya menatap tepat ke iris amethyst Kaguya yang sedikit membola. semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putih gadis cantik berwajah datar itu. membuat pandangannya berubah seketika dan memandang ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan ketiga orang gadis didepannya saat ini.

"Bu-bukan. Lagipula aku tak memiliki kekasih.." balas Kaguya yang stay dengan wajah datarnya. Mencoba untuk tenang menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini.

"Ha? Kau jangan berbohong Kaichou. Sona bilang kau-"

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu."

Sona memotong begitu saja perkataan Rias yang seakan menuduhnya jika gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiran Rias. Tanpa rasa bersalah dan wajah datarnya yang tetap focus pada berkas di tangannya, Sona tetap dengan kegiatannya menghiaraukan tatapan syok Rias.

"Hey Sona, bukannya kau yang bilang jika -"

"Ara~ara~.. kau yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan tanpa mendengar apa yang disampaikan Sona, Rias. Fu~fu~.. Kaichou tak memiliki kekasih. Dia hanya melakukan First kissnya dengan seseorang." Akeno memotong perkataan Rias.

"HA!. Ma-maafkan aku kalau begitu Sona, Kaichou. Hehe.. ta-tapi, siapa orang yang sampai membuatmu menjadi seperti ini Kaichou?"

Tanya Rias to the point setelah sadar akan kesalahannya yang seenaknya sendiri berkata memotong perkataan Sona sebelumnya. Hingga kini perhatian Akeno dan Rias tepat terarah pada gadis cantik bersurai putih yang memerah padam pada wajah datar nan cantiknya itu.

Berbeda dengan Sona yang hanya melirik melalui ekor mata yang terbingkai lensa kacamatanya. Karena dia sudah tau perihal siapa yang menjadi bahan pikiran Kaguya sebelumnya dari Rossweisse sebelum gadis cantik bersurai perak itu pergi menjalankan Quest dengan Miyuki.

Gadis cantik yang ditatap oleh ketiga temannya itu memutar kursi empuk dengan sandarannya berbalik membelakangi ketiga gadis cantik didepan mejanya. Hingga kini gadis cantik bersurai putih dengan iris amethyst itu menghadap tepat pada jendela bangunan itu yang menampakkan pemandangan area Academi Hagun yang indah dengan sinar mentari siang itu.

Wajah memerah padam dengan senyum tipis tercetak di bibir merah merona menggoda yang seakan mengundang setiap kaum adam yang melihatnya dan melumat bibir indah itu.

"Hah.. Naruto."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Ugghh!.. arggh!.."

Sebuah teriakan kesakitan dari seorang gadis cantik bersurai silver yang saat ini terlihat berada di dalam sebuah cekungan lebar dan dalam. Dengan gadis itu yang ada di bagian pusat cekungan yang hanya menisakan kepala gadis itu saja. Karena dari dalam cekungan itu, gadis itu dapat merasakan tubuhnya seakan di remukkan dari dalam oleh tanah yang mengubur tubuhnya itu.

Di sertai tanah disekitarnya yang berada dalam cekungan itu berputar perlahan seakan meremas gadis itu. mengikuti arah putaran jarum jam pada pengguna Jutsu itu yang kini kedua telapak tangan meraka yang ada di permukaan kiri kanan gadis itu menempel di tanah tempat mereka berpijak. Dan diputar perlahan mengendalikan tanah cekungan itu.

Wuss! Wuss!

Groarr! Groarr!

Bagaikan slow motion, kedua Shinobi bertopeng dan berjubah itu dikagetkan dengan sepasang makhluk yang tentu saja lebih besar dari kedua Shinobi itu. yang tiba-tiba melesat cepat dari dua arah dibelakang kedua Shinobi itu dari arah yang berbeda dimasing-masing Shinobi yang sedang focus pada Jutsunya.

"Awas!"

Wuss! Wuss!

Brakk! Brakk!

Namun, ternyata kedua Shinobi itu menyadari pergerakan cepat kedua makhluk yang menyerang dari belakang mereka masing-masing dengan cakar yang mereka layangkan. Dengan intruksi Shinobi pertama yang ada disebelah kiri gadis yang terjebak itu, Dan menghindarinya dengan melompat ke arah timur. arah gadis cantik itu menghadap. Dan membuat serangan dadakan kedua makhluk itu hanya mengenai tanah tempat mereka berpijak sebelumnya.

Tap! Tap!

Srakk! Srakk!

Kedua orang Shinobi itu mendarat beberapa meter di cekungan lebar yang tepat berhadapan dengan arah pandang gadis yang tak sadarkan itu dengan terseret sedikit.

Memandang dengan iris menajam dari balik topengnya pada kedua makhluk yang berada di sisi kiri kanan cekungan. Seakan melindungi gadis yang ada di tengah cekungan lebar itu.

"Magical Beast? Sepertinya salah satunya milik gadis Valkyrie itu. dan yang seperti musang itu sepertinya milik gadis incaran kita." Ujar Shinobi kedua yang berada di sebelah kiri Shinobi pertama.

"Kau benar. aku tau Magical Beast itu. Feonix, dan Mizutsune yang langka. Ternyata boleh juga kedua gadis itu."

Shinobi pertama menganalisa makhluk bersayap hitam seperti serigala bersayap dan berkaki burung, di sebelah kanan gadis itu. dan seekor musang berwarna merah muda putih yang ada di sebelah kiri cekungan.

Grrr!

Menatap dengan mata berkilat tajam di iris vertical kedua makhluk itu, pada kedua Shinobi dihadapan mereka. seraya menggeram dengan suara berat. Amarah terlihat dari fisik kedua makhluk itu.

Dimana dari Sune terihat makhluk itu mengembangkan bulu di samping wajahnya yang mengeras. Hingga membentuk seperti sebuah sirip mengembang indah seperti bunga namun mengerikan disaat bersamaan. Disertai bulu yang ada di bagian punggung hingga ekornya yang juga mengembang menandakan makhluk itu diselimuti amarah saat ini.

Begitupun Feon yang dimiliki Rossweisse saat ini. bulu bagian pangkal leher hingga punggungnya yang mencuat panjang dengan ujung berwarna kuning itu juga mengembang liar. Sayapnya mengembang dalam keadaan berpijak di tanah dengan keempat kakinya.

"Heh. Hanya Magical Beast tanpa Master mereka. Kita bisa membuat mereka berdua kembali pada tempatnya berasal." ujar Shinobi pertama yang menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Dibalas anggukan rekan disebelahnya.

Wuss! Wuss!

Kedua Shinobi itu melesat cepat kearah masing-masing Magical Beast. Dan bersamaan membuat segel tangan disana.

Segel yang sama.

 **(Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu)**

 **(Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu)**

Wuss! Wuss!

Bss! Bss!

Secara bersamaan, kedua Shinobi itu merapal Heand Seal. Dan ketika Heand Seal itu berakhir, mereka berdua melompat ke arah depan masing masing Magical Beast yang menjadi incaran mereka. dan mendarat ke permukaan tanah di depan masing-masing makhluk itu, dan tenggelam bagaikan masuk kedalam air. Dan menghilang dari pandangan kedua Magical Beast beast itu.

Groarr! Groarr!

Kedua Magical Beast itu menggeram marah ketika sepasang iris mereka bergerak liar mencari keberadaan kedua Shinobi yang menghilang masuk kedalam tanah itu.

"Kalian mencari kami?!"

Greb! Wuss!

Grrrb‼

Sebuah suara yang terdengar bersamaan, muncul dari dalam tanah. Dan kedua Magical Beast itu harus dikagetkan dengan sepasang tangan kekar yang muncul tepat di tanah dibawah pijakan mereka berdua. Dan menggenggam kaki mereka. namun untuk Feonix, serigala terbang itu berhasil melompat kebelang dan melayang dengan kepakan sayapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum kakinya dicengkram. Namun naas untuk Mizutsune yang terkena cengkraman sepasang tangan itu pada kaki kiri belangnya, dan ditarik kedalam tanah oleh Shinobi pertama itu.

Groarr!

Singg!

Hingga Mizutsune itu harus menggeram ketika tubuhnya tertanam didalam tanah sepenuhnya. Namun Magical Beast itu langsung menghilang kembali ditelan cahaya karena keadaan yang membuat Magical Beast itu terdesak.

Apalagi sang pemiliknya tak ada di sampingnya. Otomatis sihir pemanggil itu akan non aktif dan kembali menghilangkan Magical Beast itu agar nyawanya tak melayang.

Grrb!

Kedua Shinobi itu muncul kembali ke permukaan di samping cekungan yang mengurung Rossweisse dan memandang ke udara diatas mereka. Feonix terlihat melayang diatas sana memandang mereka berdua dengan kilat amarah yang semakin kentara di iris verticalnya.

"Heh. Tersisa satu." Ujar Shinobi pertama.

"Maaf, sayapnya itu meropatkan." Balas Shinobi kedua.

"Tak masalah. Kita habisi dia dari sini.. dia pasti menyerang."

Shinobi pertama menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Dibalas deheman oleh rekannya yang ada di sebrang cekungan sebelah kirinya.

Groarr!

Wuss!

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Shinobi pertama itu. Feon menggeram marah dan mengepakkan sayapnya terbang ke atas dan menukik kebawah tepat kepada Shinobi ke dua yang sejalur dengan serangannya pada Shinobi pertama."

"Heh.. datanglah!" ujar Shinobi ke dua yang bersmaan dengan datangnya serangan itu, membuat Heand Seal dengan cepat.

 **(Doton: Doryuusou)**

Grrb! Grrb! Grrb! Grrb!

Shinobi yang berhadapan dengan Feon, menyelesaikan Heand Seal-nya dan menghentakkan kedua telapak tangannya dipermukaan tanah yang ia pijak. Seketika itu muncul tanah dan bebatuan yang mencuat tepat didepannya. Membentuk sebuah tanah runcing sebesar 3 sampai 5 meter yang muncul seperti menjelar dari dalam tanah. Menuju Feon yang terbang kearahnya.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Lima batuan runcing yang mencuat itu dihindari dengan akselerasi makhluk itu diudara. Seakan seekor Magical Beast menari di udara menghindari setiap batuan runcing yang berusaha membolongi tubuhnya.

"Kuso!.."

Teriak Shinobi kedua itu ketika melihat Magical Beast itu semakin dekat dengannya karena berhasil menghindari serangannya.

 **(Doton: Rokkureshingu)**

Wuss! Buag!

Namun, sebuah suara menggema di tempat itu. seraya Shinobi ke dua itu kaget karena rekannya muncul diatasnya setelah melakukan lompatan dari belakangnya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang terlapisi batuan karena Jutsunya, Shinobi pertama itu membuat Feon terkena serangan kejutan berupa pukulan tepat di kepala Magical Beast itu.

Brakk!

Groarr!

Tak selesai disana, sebuah pukulan sekali lagi melayang dengan tangan kanan terlapisi batuan itu. hingga tepat pukulan terakhir, batuan yang melapisi tangannya hancur tepat dikepala Feon karena pukulan penuh Shinobi tersebut. Hingga Feonix itu pun mengerang kesakitan disertai jatuh dari udara.

Wuss! Brakk!

Tap!

Hingga Magical Beast itu jatuh tepat di hadapan Shinobi kedua yang menyeringai dibalik topengnya. Masih berusaha bangkit, namun Shinobi pertama mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat di atas kepala Feonix. Hingga sebuah injakan tepat menghentikan pergerakan Feon yang kembali dalam posisi telungkup disana.

Iris verticalnya menatap wajah seorang gadis yang berada dalam cekungan dihadapannya. Seakan sendu dirasakan Magical Beast itu ketika melihat masternya seperti itu.

"Heh. Dasar makhluk bodoh. Akan ku habisi Master-mu itu tepat dihadapanmu."

Ujar Shinobi kedua yang kemudian melompat kedalam cekungan itu. seraya mendarat tepat dihadapan wajah gadis yang hanya tersisa kepalanya dipermukaan. Menatap dengan seringai menjijikkan balik topengnya. Sementara Shinobi pertama yang berdiri diatas Feon hanya menatap datar rekannya itu.

Dab! Grrb!

Greb!

Shinobi kedua itu menghentakkan kaki kanannya di permukaan tanah yang ia pijak. Hingga membuat tubuh Rossweisse yang tertanam muncul kepermukaan seutuhnya seperti dimuntahkan begitusaja. Dengan cepat pria itu mencengkram leher gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Heh. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang indah ini.. sayang sekali jika belum ada yang mencicipinya sampai saat ini bukan. Hahaha.." ucap pria itu dengan tawa menjijikkannya.

Membuat sebuah cairan bening meluncur dari iris vertical Feon yang menatap pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya itu. berbeda dengan Shinobi yang menginjakknya, hanya memandang datar rekannya yang mencekik gadis bersurai silver itu.

Shinobi yang mencekik Rossweisse mengambil sebuah Kunai dari kantung Kunai di pahanya. Lalu diarahkannya pada pipi gadis cantik itu. ditempelkannya sisi tumpul Kunai tersebut pada pipi mulus gadis itu. hingga hawa dingin khas benda logam terasa di indra Rossweisse.

"Mungkin aku bisa bermain-main dulu denganmu, Heh."

Ujar pria itu. seraya tangan kirinya kembali memasukkan Kunainya kembali pada tempatnya. Dan dengan seringai menjijikkan, tangan kiri pria itu bergerak menuju aset Rossweisse yang terbalut pakaian dan jubahnya. Bersamaan dengan gerakan jemari tangan kirinya yang seakan meremas sesuatu. Berusaha perlahan mendekatkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka itu pada aset Rossweisse.

Wuss!

Sring! Crass! Crass!

Greb!

Hanya tersisa beberapa inci lagi telapak tangan menjijikkan pria itu menyentuh dada Rossweisse, sesuatu seperti bayangan melesat tepat diatasnya antara Shinobi itu dan Rossweisse. Hingga detik itu juga, Shinobi itu dapat melihat dengan bola mata membola sempurna jika gadis dicengkramannya itu sudah ada di luar cekungan di depannya dengan seorang berpakaian Assassins tertutup yang mendekap lembut gadis cantik bersurai silver itu.

Tatapan dingin es dikutub utara melayang pada Shinobi kedua yang membolakan matanya. ditatap bagai dewa kematian oleh seorang pria yang mendekap tubuh Rossweisse diatasnya itu. Shinobi yang mendongak itu seketika ingin berbuat sesuatu dengan tangannya, namun hanya rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Kedua mata Shinobi dibalik topeng itu semakin membola sempurna dengan linangan liquid bening yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya menatap kedua lengannya yang terentang ke depan namun tak bisa ia lihat. Hanya cairan merah berbau anyir yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Kedua tangannya telah terpisah dari pemiliknya.

"AAAARRGGG‼"

Teriakan memilukan dari Shinobi kedua yang telah kehilangan kedua lengannya itu melengking ditempat itu. membuat rekannya yang sedari tadi menyaksikan dengan iris yang juga membola membeku, melihat tiba-tiba dengan cepat gadis itu sudah berpindah tangan dengan kedua lengan rekannya telah terpisah dan tergeletak bersimbah darah di permukaan tanah di hadapan rekannya sendiri.

Pria berjubah biru dengan hodie menutup surainya dan kerahnya yang tinggi menutup setengah wajah bawahnya. Hingga hanya terlihat kedua iris blue datar disana.

Tiga buah pedang terdapat pada orang yang mendekap tubuh Rossweisse.

Tangan kiri pria berhodie itu mendekap tubuh Rossweisse, dan tangan kanannya yang menganggur menggenggam Black Long Sword sepanjang 2 meteran itu. seraya meletakkan gadis itu perlahan di permukaan rerumputan di belakangnya. Dan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, pria berhodie itu kembali berdiri.

Membelakangi kedua Shinobi tersebut.

"Kalian para pria tak sepantasnya melakukan itu pada seorang gadis. orang yang bahkan tak bisa menghormati seorang gadis, kalian sama saja dengan menghina ibu kalian sendiri.. bahkan kalian tak pantas untuk hidup."

Ucapan dingin pria yang membelakangi kedua Shinobi itu membuat Shinobi pertama menggeram marah dibalik topengnya. Begitupun Shinobi kedua yang telah kehilangan kedua tangannya, menatap benci dengan hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut pria berhodie itu.

"Brengsek! Akan kuhabisi kau!-"

Wuss!

Crass!

Perkataan Shinobi kedua terhenti seketika saat dia juga posisi berlari kearah pria berhodie di depannya yang ada di pinggiran cekungan itu. namun terhenti karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terjerembab di permukaan cekungan itu. matanya membola sempurna ketika menatap kebawah tubuhnya.

Hanya tersisa tubuh bagian atasnya saja.

Darah menggenang menjadi alas bagi Shinobi kedua yang masih hidup dengan setengah tubuh bersimbah darahnya sendiri. Setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya tergeletak bersimbah darah tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Cairan bening keluar begitu deras dari iris membola sempurna Shinobi kedua itu.

"ARRGGG‼"

Shinobi pertama yang masih membeku menyaksikan pemotongan manusia kurban oleh pria misterius yang bergerak cepat itu semakin dibuat bergidik ngeri dengan tubuh gemetarnya menatap rekannya yang masih hidup dengan tubuh tak utuh, berteriak memilukan penuh rasa sakit dengan gerakan tubuh menggeliat kesakitan seperti onggokan tubuh manusia cacing disana.

"Masih hidup ya.. aku tak mengira, dengan tubuh menjijikkanmu seperti itu, kau masih bisa bertahan. Namun tak lama. Kau bahkan tak akan bisa lagi bercinta dengan setengah tubuh seperti itu. tak akan ada lagi gadis yang akan kehilangan kehormaannya karenamu."

Pria berhodie yang masih berdiri dalam cekungan tepat didekat potongan setengah tubuh bagian bawah Shinobi kedua itu menginjak tepat kemaluan terbungkus celana tersebut. hingga seperti sebuah sosis yang tergeletak di tanah, dan diinjak dengan telapak sepatu yang membungkus kakinya, tanpa perasaan oleh pria berhodie tepat didepan mata sang pemiliknya yang masih menatap dengan iris membola dengan linangan air mata dibalik topengnya.

Menyaksikan setengah tubuh bagian bawahnya tepat dibagian kemaluan diinjak-injak hingga hancur tak tersisa di bagian kemaluannya yang tergenang cairan merah darah.

"TIDAK‼.. BUNUH SAJA AKU! GHAAA‼ TIDAK! TIDAK‼‼"

Teriakan memilukan dari Shinobi kedua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terdengar nyaring. Pelakunya pun hannya datar dengan iris sedingin es tanpa prasaan.

Melihat itu, Shinobi pertama emosinya semakin memuncak menyaksikan tekanan mental yang dilakukan pria berhodie itu pada rekannya. Dengan tubuh gemetar dan peluh yang menetes di dahinya, Shinobi itu mengambil Kunai dari tempat Kunai di paha kanannya.

"BANGSAT! DASAR IBLIS! KAU BAHKAN LEBIH KEJAM DARI IBLIS‼ KAU HARUS MATI DITANGANKU!"

Teriakan penuh amarah terdengar dari sisi kiri pria berhodie itu. dari Shinobi pertama. yang langsung melesat kearah pria berhodie yang hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya tanpa mengubah posisinya sama sekali.

Wuss! Srett!

Sring!

Jleb!

Shinobi pertama yang melompat ke dalam cekungan itu tepat ke arah pria berhodie dengan Kunai terhunus ditangan kanannya. Namun pria berhodie itu hanya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shinobi yang melesat kearahnya. satu gerakan tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke depan dengan ujung long swordnya yang panjang. Membuat Shinobi yang kalah cepat dengan gerakan pria itu hanya terhenti diudara beberapa centi dari tubuh pria berhodie.

Iris dingin pria berhodie itu menatap iris membola dibalik topeng Shinobi yang berhenti di udara beberapa centi itu. iris membola Shinobi bertopeng tersebut menatap kebawah tepat kearah perutnya.

Dan terlihatlah sebuah Long Sword hitam menembus perutnya hingga mencapai setengah panjang bilahnya. Sang pelaku menggenggam erat gagang Long Swordnya yang mengarah keatas dengan sudut 90 derajat bersarang di perut Shinobi itu.

"Ka-kau.. I-Ib-blis.. chough!"

Ucap lirih Shinobi dengan terbatuk darah dari balik topengnya. tubuhnya masih terhenti diudara dengan pedang tertancap ditubuhnya yang membuatnya pada posisi itu. tubuh itu melemas seketika dengan posisi yang sama dan pandangan terakhir yang terlihat sebelum iris Shinobi itu benar-benar tertutup selamanya.

Iris blue dingin bagaikan malaikat kematiannya yang merenggut nyawanya tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku tak peduli kalian bilang apa. aku hanya memberikan apa yang pantas ku berikan pada kalian.. buah dari apa yang kalian perbuat."

Suara terakhir yang mengalun sangat dingin ditelinga Shinobi yang memejamkan mata sepenuhya diucapkan pria dengan misterius itu.

Sleb!

Brukk!

Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berhodie itu mencabut pedang yang tertancap ditubuh Shinobi yang masih terangkat itu dan membuat tubuh tanpa jiwa itu jatuh seketika ke tanah dihadapannya. Dan pria itu melirik dengan ekor matanya pada Shinobi yang hanya tinggal setengah tubuhnya saja.

Sudah tak bernyawa.

Wuss!

Tap!

Dengan mudah pria berhodie itu melompat keluar dari cekungan itu ke dekat tubuh Rossweisse yang tergeletak. Dan kembali menggendong ala bridal style tubuh gadis itu setelah sebelumnya menyarungkan kembali Long Sword hitamnya di belakang tubuhnya sebelah kanan. Dimana terdapat satu pedang yang ukurannya sama di sebelah kiri belakangnya yang menyilang dengan pedang hitam tadi. dan satu pedang tak begitu panjang lurus vertical di antara kedua pedang yang disarungkan menyilang tersebut.

Dab! Dab! Dab!

"Kira-san, sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Shira merasakan banyak makhluk penghuni tempat ini akan datang kemari."

Seorang pria tua berjanggut putih dengan kacamata membingkai irisnya. Menggunakan sebuah topi seperti milik petani ataupun nelayan. Berbicara di atas punggung seekor Magical Beast berwarna putih berekor panjang. White Builder.

Pria berhodie yang mendengar suara dari depannya itu mendongak menatap pria tua yang berbicara dengannya menunggangi Mount-nya. Tatapan datar terlihat dari irisnya yang hanya terlihat dari pria yang dipanggil Kira itu.

"Aku tau. aku akan bersama Mount milik gadis ini."

Ujar Kira yang berjalan ke arah Feonix yang telah berdiri dengan iris menajam menatap Kira dengan Rossweisse digendongannya berjalan kearahnya.

Grrr!

Mount itu menggeram ketika Kira sampai tepat dihadapan Feon. Seraya Kira memandang dengan eye smile-nya pada iris vertical Feon.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menolongmu dan Master-mu ini. ayo ikut aku pergi. Disini berbahaya jika kita tak cepat bergerak.. percayalah." Ujar Kira dengan nada hangat, berusaha membuat Magical Beast itu percaya padanya.

Setelah itu, Mount itupun merendahkan tubuhnya seperti mempersilahkan Kira dengan Rossweisse digendongannya untuk naik ke punggungnya. Kira tersenyum dibalik kerah tingginya.

Wuss! Wuss!

Dab! Dab!

Kedua Mount dengan masing-masing manusia yang naik di punggungnya bergerak ke timur. Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sebelumnya tertunda untuk menyelamatkan Rossweisse.

Sementara kakek yang duduk di Mount-nya yang saat ini berlari itu, menatap pemuda yang merengkuh tubuh tak sadarkan diri Rossweisse yang duduk di depan menghadap pemuda itu. dengan tanpa jarak sama sekali. Karena Kira mendekap tubuh Rossweisse dengan tangan kanannya agar tak terjatuh. Dengan wajah Rossweisse yang terbenam di dada Kira.

Feon terbang tepat disamping depan Mount yang berlari milik kakek berjanggut itu.

'Pemuda itu. benar-benar mengerikan..' Batin kakek tua itu dengan sedikit keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

Kakek itu patut berbicara seperti itu. karena sejak tadi dirinya memang bersama Kira dan melihat dari kejauhan pemuda berhodie itu membunuh dua Shinobi itu dengan kejam. Tanpa belas kasih.

Dan itu patut membuat kakek itu sedikit bergidik ngeri pada pemuda itu. andaikan pemuda itu lawan. Tapi sayangnya, pemuda itu adalah kawan.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kerah tinggi dan lebarnya menutup separuh wajah bagian bawahnya. Tepat hingga setengah batang hidungnya.

Menatap sekelilingnya dengan iris menajam. Sebuah pedang besar yang ukurannya tak wajar terlilit kain putih, di genggam di tangan kirinya.

Begitupun seekor Dragon berwarna hitam dengan kepakan sayapnya yang melayang diudara. Iris vertical blue-nya menatap tajam daerah disekitarnya. Cakar biru pada dua kaki dan tagannya meruncing tajam. Deretan gigi tajamnya terlihat dalam moncongnya yang menggeram.

Groarr!

Auman para makhluk penghuni hutan yang kini mengelilingi Human and Dragon yang melayang itu. dimana disekeliling mereka terdapat puluhan makhluk Monster dan Magical Beast yang berukuran bukan main.

Makhluk hijau membawa berbagai senjata di tangan mereka yang jumlahnya sekitar 100. Makhluk yang biasa di sebut sebagai, Goblint. Ak

* * *

sesoris seperti sarung tangan, topi besi dan pakaian dengan sisi lempengan besi di gunakan makhluk hijau itu. walaupun tampak buruk.

Diantara Goblint terdapat sekitar 30 Magical Beast berbentuk banteng. Dengan tubuh berdiri dengan dua kaki dan tangan membawa kapak raksasa. Tinggi dari makhluk yang biasa di sebut sebagai Minotaur ini sekitar 5 sampai 7 meter. Beberapa lempengan besi menjadi pelindung tubuh mereka di punggung, lengan.

Makhluk yang terlihat bercolaborasi dalam penyerangan sepihak untuk para Human tersebut adalah seekor Magical Beast aneh yang memiliki 4 kaki kekar dengan ekor pendek seperti monster dan setengah tubuh tegap dengan sepasang tangan dengan 3 jari disetiap organ penggeraknya itu. Wajah aneh dengan 4 telinga dan tanduk terdapat di kepalanya. Makhluk yang biasa disebut sebagai **Yeena**.

Para yeena yang berukuran sekitar 2 meter dan jumlahnya sekitar 50 itu ditunggangi oleh setengah dari jumlah Goblint bersenjata.

Dan terakhir yang membuat pria bersurai pirang beriris blue shaphire itu memicingkan matanya tajam.

Makhluk bertubuh besar yang merayap dengan empat kaki dan tubuh yang over menurut Naruto. berada dibaris paling belakang para makhluk itu. memiliki ciri tubuh seperti reptile, memiliki leher yang tak terlalu panjang dengan moncong yang rahangnya besarnya bukan main. Dimana hanya sekali menutup mulutnya, manusia yang masuk ke mulutnya akan remuk menjadi daging geprek. Atau ayam geprek.

Memiliki sepasang tanduk seperti gading yang panjang. Tubuh berkulit seperti sisik Dragon yang sangat tebal. Ekornya yang panjang memiliki sesuatu yang menonjol di ujungnya seperti palu ber duri. Dengan duri yang menjalar dari atas kepala hingga punggung dan ekornya. Magical Beast itu berjumlah sekitar 10. Dengan ukuran tubuh 7 meter tingginya dan panjang 10 sampai 15 meter.

"Apa ini.., Magical Beast yang terbangun dari tidurnya di dalam tanah. **Hummerhorn..**? hah, sepertinya ini bukan hari terbaikku." Gumam Naruto lesu ketika menatap kepungan berbagai makhluk yang mengeliliginya.

'Tapi kenapa Dragon itu terlihat aneh? Kenapa dia tak pergi saja dari sini?. Dia hanya diam di udara tanpa berbuat apapun. Tapi ini bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. aku harus pergi dari sini sebisa mungkin atau menghabisi para makhluk ini.. walaupun itu sedikit mustahil. Tapi apa salahnya jika dicoba.' Batin Naruto menganalisa.

' **Master, aku merasakan aura negative dari para Magical Beast ini. kau harus berhati-hati. Terutama makhluk dengan gading itu. kulitnya sangat keras hampir seperti Dragon.'**

Sebuah suara lembut mengalun di kepala Naruto. suara dari seorang yang setia bersamanya selama ini dalam wujud sebuah pedang yang ukurannya bukan main.

Sring!

"Begitu ya.. trimakasih Arthuria. Tapi itu cukup untuk metode latihan dadakan seperti ini. apalagi dirimu Saber yang sepertinya haus memenggal kepala mereka dengan bilahnya bukan."

Ujar Naruto dengan Saber di tangan kirinya yang ia panggul di pundak kirinya. Tatapan dengan senyum kecil terarah pada Saber di pundak kirinya. Membuat gadis cantik yang saat ini duduk anggun di atas permukaan air tersenyum menatap permukaan air dibawahnya.

Memperlihatkan sebuah proyeksi Naruto yang memanggul Saber di pundak kirinya dengan hembusan angin membelai rambut pirangnya. Pakaian pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergerak liar.

"It's time to party.." ujar Naruto dengan seringainya.

Wuss!

 **Groarr!**

Ratusan makhluk itu berlari ke arah Naruto. dengan Hummerhorn yang bergerak tak terlalu cepat karena ukuran tubuhnya dan memang memiliki pergerakan lambat. Sementara Naruto juga melesat kedepan memangkas jarak antara dia dan para Goblin yang berada di barisan paling depan. Dengan Yeena yang ditunggangi para Goblin dibarisan kedua. Diikuti Minotour lalu Hummerhorn.

Sementara Arae kembali mengepakkan sayap lebarnya kembali terbang mengudara menjaga jarak dari permukaan tanah hingga ratusan meter diatas permukaan tanah. Menatap seorang pria dengan pedang besar di tangan kirinya yang bergerak cepat menebas

.

Wuss!

Duagh! Duagh!

Wuss!

Brakk!

Dengan cepat jarak antara Naruto dan para Goblin terpangkas. hingga ketika beberapa meter lagi, Naruto melompat dengan kaki kirinya yang menangkis sisi tumpul ayunan Gobllint barisan paling depan. Lalu dengan keadaan masih melayang, kembali melakukan tendangan sabit kaki kanannya. Hingga membuat Gobllint tepat dihadapannya terlempar kebelakang beberapa meter dan menabrak Gobllint lain yang kebetulan berjajar dibelakangnya.

Tap!

Wuss!

Sring!

Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

Ketika mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, Naruto kembali melompat ke sisi kanannya seraya mengayunkan Saber secara horizontal dari kiri ke kanan. Hingga membuat dua Gobllint didepannya terpental dengan tubuh bagian dalamnya remuk dan menabrak Gobllint lain yan ada di jalur mereka.

Masih melesat kembali kedepan dengan ayunan Saber yang terus meremukkan bagian dalam tubuh makhluk hijau yang berusaha memotong Naruto dengan pedang mereka.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Dalam keadaan masih mengayunkan Saber di tangan kirinya pada para Gobllint bersenjata tajam jarak dekat, insting bertarungnya merasakan tiga anak panah menuju kearahnya dari tiga arah yang berbeda.

Srett!

Wuss! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dengan mudah, Naruto memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat bersamaan dengan mengayunkan sisi tumpul selebar 45 cm lebih itu mengikuti gerak putaran tubuh Naruto horizontal searah jarum jam itu. hingga sisi tumpul lebar yang menguntungkan itu dengan mudah menangkis tiga anak panah yang mengarah padanya dan terpental kesembarang arah.

Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Argg‼

Teriakan kesakitan tiga Gobllint terkena anak panah nyasar yang berasal dari tangkisan pedang Naruto.

Iris Naruto menajam menatap pelaku penyerangan anak panah sebelumnya. Para Gobllint yang menunggangi Yeena menggunakan sebuah crossbow di tangan mereka.

Groarr!

Srett!

Ketika Naruto masih menatap Gobllint dengan Yeena, dia kembali memiringkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan dari belakangnya, seekor Yeena yang di tunggangi Gobllint mengayunkan tiga cakar yang terdapat di 3 jari tangannya. Namun hanya melewati depan wajah Naruto yang melirik dengan ekor matanya saja.

Sring!

Crass!

Groarr!

Yeena yang menyerang Naruto dikejutkan dengan lengannya yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya karena sang pelaku yang menggunakan sebuah Tantou yang sebelumnya diambilnya dari sarungnya di pinggang belangnya horizontal dengan tangan kanannya. dan telah berada di sisi kanan yeena tersebut.

Wuss!

Sring! Sring!

Crass! Crass!

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Yeena, Naruto kembali bersalto kebelakang kearah Yeena yang ditunggangi Gobllint. Hanya dengan dua kali tebasan Tantounya, kepala Yeena dan Gobllint terpenggal begitusaja karena posisi Naruto melewati antara Gobllint dan Yeena.

Tap!

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Kedua kaki pemuda pirang itu mendarat dengan sempurna, namun instingnya kembali menjerit keras ketika merasakan bahaya yang datang. Karena dari semua arah yang mengelilinginya, puluhan anak panah mendekat ke arahnya dari para Gobllint yang menunggangi Yeena.

'Mereka mulai serius. Baiklah..' batin Naruto datar melirik ke udara puluhan anak panah yang menuju ke arahnya.

 **[Dash]**

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Naruto menggunakan kemampuannnya untuk bergerak cepat. Dengan kecepatan bergeraknya, dia berlari melewati para Gobllint kearah para Yeena. Seraya menebas para Gobllint yang dilewatinya begitusaja dengan Tantou ditangan kanannya. Menghiraukan anak panah yang menghujaninya dengan tebasan-tebasan dari Saber di tangan kirinya untuk menangkis beberapa anak panah yang tepat di jalurnya.

Jlebb! Jlebb! Jlebb! Jlebb! Jlebb!

Arggg‼

Anak panah yang tak mengenai Naruto, akhirnya mengenai para Gobllint lain yang ada di jalur anak panah itu. hinga sedikit membuat Naruto lega karena membantu mengurangi jumlah makhluk hijau kerdil itu.

Crass! Brakk! Crass! Brakk!

Berkali-kali Naruto melayangkan Saber dan Tantounya pada Gobllint dan para Yeena. Gerakannya yang lebih cepat karena kemampuan barunya yang sedikit memakan energy penggeraknya. Dengan kata lain, meminimalisir penggunaan energy geraknya. Untuk menghindari setidaknya untuk menggunakan [Ittou Shura] hanya pada waktu yang tepat.

Karena dalam tehnik ini, hanya gerakan pada kaki saja yang menjadi lebih cepat. Hanya terfokus pada kecepatan gerak. Seperti pembagian [Ittou Shura] dalam beberapa bagian dengan energy geraknya yang menggerakkan otot-ototnya lebih cepat. Hingga meminimum pengurangan energy geraknya.

Groarr!

Wuss!

Wuss! Brakk!

Baru saja Naruto membelah salah satu kepala Yeena, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah ayunan kapak raksasa vertical dari belakangnya. Namun dengan reflek lebih cepat, dia berhasil melompat ke samping kirinya. Dan membuat kapak raksasa itu mengenai beberapa Gobllint yang ada dijalurnya.

Tap!

Wuss!

'Aku tau kelemahanmu dasar banteng..' batin Naruto datar ketika baru mendarat, kembali langsung melesat cepat kearah Minotaur yang menyerangnya.

Sring!  
Crass!

Grraa!

Brukk!

Dengan mudah Naruto mengincar sela-sela antara leher dan lempengan besi di dada Minotaur tersebut. hingga dengan mudah membunuh Minotaur itu dengan darah mengalir deras dari bekas sayatan melintang itu. hingga dengan tubuh sebesar itu, makhluk itu ambruk dengan nyawa terpisah dari raganya menimpa beberapa Gobllint dibelakangnya.

Tap!

Mendarat dengan sempurna, insting pemuda pirang itu kembali menjerit dikala sesuatu dirasakan dari belakangnya.

Grraa!

Wuss! Trank!

Benar saja. Ketika reflek Naruto yang lebih cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya berbalik kebelakang seraya mengangkat Saber ditangan kirinya secara horizontal di atas kepalanya, sebuah ayunan vertical kapak raksasa dari tiga ekor Minotaur terayun kearahnya. Ditatap dengan iris datar, pemuda itu menahan ketiga kapak raksasa itu diatas kepalanya dengan tubuh semakin merendah.

Drrkk!

"Hanya segini kemampuan kalian, heh.."

Gumam Naruto dengan seringai tipis diwajahnya. Dengan tanah bebatuan yang dipijakknya itu retak karena tekanan yang diterima Naruto.

Grraa!

Wuss!

Trank! Trank!

Masih dalam keadaan menahan kapak 3 Minotaur, Naruto melirik dengan ekor matanya ke belakang. dua ekor Minotaur dari belakang Naruto mengayunkan secara bersamaan kedua kapak mereka secara vertical dari atas ke bawah pada Naruto. dan membuat kedua kapak raksasa itu juga tertahan diatas kepalanya dengan sisi Saber.

Brakk!

Hingga tekanan kuat yang diterimanya harus ditahan dengan tangan kanannya juga yang menahan sisi bawah Saber. dengan gagang Tantounya yang digigit dengan giginya secara horizontal dengan bilahnya disisi kanan wajahnya. Tekanan itupun membuat Naruto merendah hingga bertumpu pada lutut kanannya yang menyentuh tanah pijakannya yang remuk membentuk sebuah cekungan lebar.

'A-apa ini masih bisa lebih buruk l-l-agi..!' batin Naruto dengan ekspresi menahan sekuat tenaga posisinya saat ini.

.

Sementara Arae Auraveil masih setia di langit dengan kepakan sayap indah dengan bintik putih bagai bintang dilangit malam.

Menatap seorang pria bersurai pirang yang bertarung sendiri dengan pedang berukuran tak wajar di sertai sebuah Tantou yang di apit dengan gigi dimulutnya horizontal.

Iris blue verticalnya menatap datar apa yang dilakukan Naruto dibawah sana. Bertarung sendiri hanya bermodalkan dua buah pedang tanpa terasa Mana atau Chakra sedikitpun dari tubuh pemuda pirang, dimata Arae.

"Argg..!"

Dsyuu!

Arae menajamkan irisnya ketika melihat pemuda pirang itu sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelombang kejut transparan dengan pemuda pirang itu sebagai pusatnya. Lebih tepatnya, Saber.

Brakk! Brakk! Brakk! Brakk! Brakk!

Grraaa‼

Gelombang kejut berbentuk setengah lingkaran seperti kubah yang menabrak tubuh kelima Minotaur yang besarnya 3 sampai 4 kali tubuh Naruto. membuat kelima makhluk itu dengan para Goblint yang berusaha menyerangnya dari segala arah di sela-sela 5 Minotaur itu, terpental seketika. Dengan jarak gelombang kejut itu hingga 5 sampai 7 meter.

Para Goblin, Yeena dan Minotaur yang mendekat dengan jarak itu pun ikut terpental karena dorongan gelombang kejut tersebut.

"Hah.. hah.. lumayan untuk ukuran makhluk seperti kalian yang suka main keroyokan. Aaa-"

Grrroarrr‼

Ucapan Naruto dengan deru nafasnya yang mulai di reset-nya ulang, terhenti seketika. Karena sebuah bayangan besar tiba-tiba menutupi area tempatnya berdiri dan membuatnya menatap keatas dengan iris sedikit membola. Disertai dengan suara keras geraman makhluk yang besarnya bukan main bersiap mengarahkan gading di wajah sisi kirinya pada Naruto.

"Kuso.. doaku ternyata terkabul. Ini menjadi lebih buruk."

Gumam Naruto menatap makhluk raksasa Hummerhorn yang bersiap mengayunkan kepala dengan gadingnya, yang bahkan membuat ukuran manusia seperti hewan kecil dihadapannya. Arae semakin menajamkan irisnya.

Grroarr!

Wuss!

Wuss! Brakk!

Hummerhorn mengayunkan kepala dengan gadingnya dari atas kanan ke kiri. Lebih tepatnya menggunakan gadingnya untuk menghantam Naruto. namun Naruto melompatinya dengan cepat. Hinga membuat gading itu menghancurkan tanah bebatuan di area pijakan Naruto.

'Kuso..'

Wuss!

Brakk!

Mendarat dengan mulus diantara gadingnya yang masih bergerak sesuai dengan kepala besar itu, gading disebelah kanan ikut menuju kearahnya menghancurkan jalur serangannya. Kembali Naruto melompat tinggi kedepan menghindari gading raksasa itu.

Groarrr!

Tap!

Wuss! Trank!

Baru saja Naruto mendarat kembali dengan tubuh merendah, dia dikejutkan dengan gading dari seekor Hummerhorn lain yang ada di sebelah kanan makhluk yang sama yang menyerangya tadi. Naruto tak sempat kembali melompat, membuatnya menahan dengan sekuat tenaga tekanan gading Hummerhorn itu dengan Saber yang ditahan dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Tantou-nya masih ia apit dengan giginya.

Brakkk‼

Srakk!

"Rrggee..!"

Dengan suara mengeras mulut yang masih mengapit Tantou, Naruto menahan ayunan gading degan kepala raksasa itu hingga urat-urat di sekitar leher dan dahinya muncul karena kuatnya tenaga makhluk raksasa ini. Naruto yang terseret dengan pijakannya yang hancur itu melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya.

Groarr!

Wuss!

Brakk!

Seekor Hummerhorn yang sebelumnya menyerangnya di sisi kiri Hummerhorn yang menyerangnya ini, kembali mengayunkan kepala dengan gading raksasanya ke arah kanan. Kearah Naruto yang terdorong ke arah makhluk itu. hingga membuat Naruto akan menjadi sebuah manusia geprek jika terapit dengan hantaman keras gading kedua makhluk raksasa itu.

'Makhluk merepotkan..!"

Wuss!

Brakk!

Groarrr!

Naruto mengumpat dalam hatinya ketika dalam posisi masih terdorong menuju serangan Hummerhorn lain itu, kemudian melompat keudara berusaha menghindari hantaman kedua gading yang berusaha mengapitnya. Hingga membuat kedua gading raksasa itu berbenturan sangat keras karena kedua makhluk itu sama-sama dengan tenaga kuat mengayunkan gading di kepala mereka. geraman keras terdengar dari kedua makhluk itu.

Tap!

Wuss!

Mendarat di salah satu gading Hummerhorn yang ada di sisi kanan yang terguling, Naruto kembali melompat ke udara menuju ke kepala besar Hummerhorn. Seraya bersiap menusukkan Saber secara vertical kebawah.

Sring!

Jleb!

Grroarr!

Tepat dikepala bagian samping, Saber dapat menembus sisik tebal bagai baja itu hingga setengah dari Saber tertancap dan membuat makhluk itu kembali menggeram.

Sleb!

Wuss!

'Masih belum.. Saber!'

Naruto mencabut Saber, dan kembali melompat bertumpu pada kepala makhluk itu dan mengayunkan Saber ke atas seperti melempar sebuah benda ke langit tanpa melepas gagangnya dari genggamannya. Hingga batin Naruto seakan dimengerti oleh Saber yang kemudian merasakan beratnya kembali bertambah dua kali lipat ketika dilempar ke udara.

Wuss!

Hingga membuat Naruto melesat lebih tinggi dengan tarikan dari Saber yang melesat lebih tinggi ke udara. Hingga berapa ratus meter dari permukaan tanah di atas kepala Hummerhorn tersebut, Naruto kembali menjatuhkan dirinya.

Wuss!

'Ku rasa tehnik ini tak akan terlalu kuat jika tidak menggunakan itu. tapi ku rasa cukup untuk membunuhnya.'

Batin Naruto dengan keadaan tangan kirinya menggenggam Saber disisi kirinya yang ujung bilahnya menghadap kebawah bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang juga menghadap kebawah. Dengan tangan kirinya yang juga menggenggam gagang atas Saber. Antara tangan kiri dan pemisah gagang dan bilahnya.

 **[Eagle Dive]**

Sring!

Wuss!

Blarr!

Dengan kecepatan tinggi karena posisi meluncur jatuhnya, ia menghunuskan ujung Saber vertical kebawah bagai jatuhnya meteor. Dan menciptakan udara terbelah karena ujung lancip bilah Saber. Dan tepat jatuh ke kepala Hummerhorn yang sebelumnya telah hancur sisiknya karena serangan Naruto. kini tusukan lagi dengan tekanan penuh gravitasi bumi kembali menghujam ke titik yang sama di kepala Hummerhorn tersebut. dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan kecil disana dengan beberapa daging pecahan kepala Hummerhorn yang terpental ke segala arah.

"Hah.. hah.. lumayan menguras energy juga."

Gumam seseorang yang mengatur nafasnya tenang di atas kepala seekor Magical Beast raksasa yang menjadi tontonan para makhluk hijau, Yeena dan Hummerhorn lain.

Hingga saat ini terlihatlah Naruto yang terduduk menggenggam gagang Saber yang tertancap sepenuhnya pada sebuah kepala yang tersisa setengah di sisi kanannya saja. Tantou-nya telah ia masukkan ke sarungnya kembali sebelum ia berucap barusan. Darah, daging dan tulang yang gosong karena terkena efek dari serangan Naruto terlihat di sekitar Naruto berpijak di tulang kepala makhluk itu.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Sebuah gading kiri Hummerhorn terlihat terpisah karena setengah kepala kirinya hancur di sisi kiri. Dan tertancap di tanah di depan kepala mayat makhluk yang tela meregang nyawa itu.

 **Groarrrr!**

 **Graaa!**

Seluruh makhluk yang mengelilingi Naruto yang sempat terhenti sejenak, kembali bersamaan berteriak keras dan berlari ke arah Naruto. Naruto melirik dengan iris datarnya.

Zwuss! Zwuss! Zwuss!

Blarrr! Blarrr! Blarrr!

Kurang dari beberapa meter lagi para makhluk itu sampai ke tubuh raksasa dengan setengah kepala itu, sebuah bola api seukuran 5 meter melesat dari langit beberapa kali. Hingga menghancurkan tanah dan para makhluk hijau, Yeena, dan Minotaur yang berlari kea rah Naruto. hingga menghanguskan mereka dengan api biru yang membakar dan menghancurkan tempat mereka.

Zwuss! Zwuss! Zwuss!

Blarrr! Blarrr! Blarrr!

Graaa!

Groarr!

Puluhan makhluk itu terus di bombardier bola api biru dan semburan api biru yang berasal dari udara. Terus bergerak melingkar menghancurkan para makhluk yang suka main keroyokan tersebut. termasuk para Hummerhorn yang kabur dengan tubuh terbakar.

Naruto takjub menatap datar makhluk yang menyerang dari udara itu. Arae yang memuntahkan api biru kehitamannya menghanguskan semua makhluk disana termasuk hutan yang sudah hangus kembali dihanguskan kedua kalinya.

Namun yang membuat Naruto takjub, adalah hanya posisinya saja yang tak di serang oleh api biru kehitaman makhluk terbang tersebut.

"Dia.. Arae"

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Moya Village.

.

Brzz! Brzz!

"Argg..!"

Cristal es menjalar di tanah, dan membekukan beberapa bangunan yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Hingga membuat seorang Shinobi berjubah yang mendarat di jalur es itu membeku seketika. Terkurung dalam Kristal es transparan.

Sementara pelakunya, seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang anggun tampak kelelahan dengan tubuh merendah. Tangan kanannya menggenggam gagang Yukianesa yang bilah tajamnya tertancap di permukaan tanah dibawahnya.

Walaupun gadis itu terlihat kelelahan, tapi dari pandangannya sama sekali tak menyiratkan rasa lelah. Iris tajamnya menatap 2 orang Shinobi berjubah dan bertopeng sisanya. Sedangkan tiga orang lagi dengan pemimpin orang-orang berjubah itu sejak tadi hanya bersidekap dada.

"Taichou, kita harus segera menangkapnya. Sebelum teman-temannya datang menyelamatkan gadis itu."

Ujar seorang pria berjubah yang berdiri dibarisan paling belakang di sisi pria bertopeng merah yang hanya diam saja.

"Aku tau. tapi, dia bukanlah Sorcerer sembarangan. Lihatlah.."

Pria bertopeng merah itu berkata. Membuat kedua bawahan yang ada di sisi kanan kirinya melihat ke arah gadis yang ada jauh di depan mereka. kembali berdiri tegak dengan Yukianesa di tangan kanannya.

"Akan ku tunjukkan pada kalian, kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya!" ucap Miyuki dengan aura Mana menguar dari tubuhnya. Begitupun dengan Yukianesa, aura putih namun lebih transparan dengan hawa dingin menguar dari bilah Yukianesa.

Wuss!

Miyuki melesat ke arah keempat Shinobi yang tersebar di depannya. Aura dingin semakin menyeruak dari bilah tajam Yukianesa miliknya.

Dua Shinobi berjubah itu juga melesat mengikis jarak antara mereka dan Miyuki. membiarkan daerah disekitar mereka yang telah membeku menjadi Kristal es. Begitupun beberapa bangunan rusak yang juga telah membeku disekitar tempat pertarungan mereka itu.

 **[Yukianesa art: Muso Senshozan]**

Sring!

Seraya melesat, Miyuki melompat keudara dengan pedangnya yang ia tancapkan diudara didepannya. Hingga dari pergesekan antara bilah Yukianesa dan udara, menciptakan cristal es yang memanjang. Menjadikan itu sebagai pijakan Miyuki dengan anggun berselancar diudara dengan cristal es itu.

"Kami tak akan tertipu dengan tehnik yang sama!" ucap seorang Shinobi dari dua yang tersisa seraya membentuk Heand Seal.

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)**

 **(Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu)**

Kedua Shinobi yang berlari ke arah Miyuki itu bersamaan menyemburkan bola api raksasa yang melesat cepat kea rah Miyuki. berusaha menghanguskan gadis cantik yang dengan anggun berselancar diudara dengan es.

Swuss!

Wuss! Wuss!

Kedua bola api raksasa yang akan berpapasan dengan Miyuki, hanya mengenai udara kosong. karena Miyuki bergerak melompat ke atas dan berselancar dengan es lebih tinggi beberapa meter ke atas. Membuat kedua Shinobi itu hanya melempar Kunai dan shuriken dari daratan. Karena tak mampu mengikuti Miyuki yang berselancar ke atas semakin tinggi.

'Aku tau kalian tak akan tertipu, tapi aku juga tak sebodoh itu..sekarang giliranku.'

Gumam Miyuki yang ketika telah mencapai ketinggian beberapa ratus meter tanpa bisa dijamah kedua Shinobi tersebut. berhenti di udara, lalu meluncur kembali ke bawah seraya menggenggam gagang Yukianesa dengan kedua tangannya di sisi kanannya.

 **[Yukianesa art: Rain Ice Blade]**

Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Swuss!

Puluhan pedang es yang tercipta karena tusukan cepat Yukianesa secara vertical kebawah. Tepat pada kedua orang Shinobi beberapa ratus meter dibawahnya. Membuat puluhan pedang es meluncur cepat kebawah.

 **(Katon: Dai Endan)**

 **(Katon: Dai Endan)**

Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Swuss! Swuss!

Kedua Shinobi berjubah itu tak tinggal diam menunggu ajalnya. Mereka berdua membentuk Heand Seal bersamaan dan menembakan puluhan puluru api ke atas untuk menghalau puluhan pedang es Miyuki.

Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr! Blarr!

Puluhan pedang es dan peluru api itu saling bertabrakan diudara. Membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil diudara dengan kepulan asap uap hasil dari es dan api yang saling berbenturan dengan kecepatan masing-masing.

"Ah! Dimana gadis itu?"

Gumam kedua Shinobi yang melawan Miyuki. karena melihat gadis itu tak ada lagi diudara diatas mereka. seakan menghilang dibalik asap uap diudara diatas mereka.

Swuss!

Trank!

Bagaikan slow motion, kedua Shinobi itu melebarkan mata mereka dibalik topeng. Karena dari belakang mereka berdua Miyuki muncul dengan ayunan Yukianesa yang berusaha membelah leher mereka. namun dihalau dengan Kunai yang digenggam oleh seorang Shinobi bertopeng merah yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Wuss!

Membuat Miyuki melompat mundur beberapa meter menjaga jarak. Karena dua Shinobi berjubah lain muncul di samping kiri kanannya melempar Kunai kearahnya.

"Ta-taichou.." gumam salah satu Shinobi yang di selamatkan oleh pemimpin mereka itu.

Hingga kini dihadapan kedua Shinobi yang melawan Miyuki, telah hadir sang ketua bertopeng merah yang berdiri didepan mereka. begitupun di depan kiri kanan ketua itu, berdiri dua bawahannya yang ikut menyerang Miyuki barusan.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" gumam pria bertopeng merah itu pada kedua bawahannya yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Y-ya.. trimakasih taichou." Balas kedua Shinobi itu.

Pandangan mereka berlima tepat ke depan mereka. pada seorang gadis yang terlihat merendahkan tubuhnya di depan mereka berlima.

Miyuki tampak mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan posisi merendah dengan kuda-kudanya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena kelelahan.

"Biar aku yang membawanya.."

Wuss!

Perkataan pria bertopeng merah terhenti seketika, karena dia berlari sendiri kearah Miyuki. keempat bawahannya hanya diam diposisi mereka, seakan mengerti maksut sang ketua untuk melawan Miyuki sendirian disana.

Miyuki memperkuat kuda-kudanya dengan Yukianesa ia genggam di depan tubuhnya secara horizontal. Bersiap untuk setidaknya bertahan sementara karena kelelahannya. Apalagi Miyuki tau, pria bertopeng merah ini jelas lebih kuat dari Shinobi yang menyerangnya sebelumnya.

Wuss!

Sring!

'A-APA!'

Semua orang disana termasuk Miyuki membatin dengan terkejut. Karena bagai slow motion, pria bertopeng merah itu telah menghentikan lajunya terlebih dahulu dan melakukan sikap kayang dengan rendah. Ketika sepersekian detik telah menghindari sebuah ayunan horizontal White Long sword yang berusaha mengincar kepalanya dari seorang yang sangat cepat telah muncul dihadapannya dengan ayunan pedangnya.

Sring!

Orang yang datang tak diundang itu merendahkan tubuhnya seraya kembali mangayunkan Black Long Sword di tangan kanannya kea rah sebaliknya seraya berputar 180 derajat kearah pria bertopeng merah yang sedang kayang melewati tebasannya sebelumnya.

Swuss!

Namun kejadian yang sama terulang kembali. pria bertopeng merah itu telah melompat salto kebelakang sepersekian detik mendahului ayunan pedang panjang hitamnya sebelum memebelah punggungnya.

Swuss!

Masih seakan dalam keadaan slow motion, pemilik sepasang Long Sword itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria bertopeng yang bersalto kebelakang dihadapannya saat ini. dan melakukan tendangan tendangan sabit dengan kaki kirinya pada demi mengenai tubuh lawannya. Namun sepertinya pria bertopeng itu telah membaca gerakan pria dengan Long Sword itu, hingga dengan kecepatan yang sama pira bertopeng itu menggunakan kedua tangannya selagi masih bersalto diudara untuk menahan tendangan sabit itu.

Duag! Duag!

Pria yang datang tiba-tiba itu tau tendangannya ditahan. Namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika akan menebas pria bertopeng yang masih menahan kakinya dengan posisi masih melayang menghadap kearahnya, harus ia batalkan, pria bertopeng itu melakukan tendangan dengan kedua kakinya. Membuat pemilik sepasang Long Sword itu menahan tendangan kuat itu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

Wuss! Srakk!

Pria bertopeng itu seketika mudur kebelakang dengan bersalto dan mendarat di depan ke empat bawahannya dengan santai. Begitupun pria yang baru datang itu, dia terdorong kebelakang dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Miyuki yang menatap punggung tegapnya.

Seorang yang baru datang itu hanya terlihat sepasang iris blue-nya saja. Karena tertutup hodie jubah dan kerah tingginya. Menatap dengan iris datar pada iris bersinar merah di lubang topeng merah yang digunakan ketua sekelompok orang misterius itu.

'Dia..'

Batin kedua orang misterius yang saling bertatapan saat ini bersamaan. Ketika menatap iris masing-masing dibalik topeng dan kerah tinggi satu sama lain.

"Kita mundur.."

"Hai'‼"

Ucapan ketua mereka berempat disetujui begitu saja. Dan mereka berlima menghilang dengan tehnik Shunsin khas para Shinobi.

.

"Ka-kau.. Kira-san?" gumam Miyuki.

Pandangannya menatap punggung pria yang menyelamatkannya itu. dimana pria yang ia panggil Kira itu memiliki ciri fisik tinggi tegap dengan pakaian seperti seorang Assassins tertutup berjubah berwarna biru. Hodie dan kerah tinggi menutupi surai dan wajahnya. Hingga hanya memperlihatkan sepasang iris blue di sela-sela kerah dan hodienya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi dari Miyuki itu kembali memasukkan sepasang Long Sword hitam dan putihnya di sarung menyilang dipunggungnya. Berbalik menatap Miyuki dengan eye smile yang biasa muncul ketika menatap Miyuki waktu terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Miyuki terpaku dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah. Yukianesa ditangannya telah ia mengurai menjadi partikel es dan menguap diudara.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Shiba-san."

Gumam Kira dengan eye smile-nya. Mendekati gadis cantik itu dan berhenti tepat beberapa centi di hadapan Miyuki.

"Umm.. te-tentu saja. Kau kan yang menyelamatkanku malam itu. dan kau menyelamatkanku lagi kali ini.." cicit Miyuki dengan suara lemah lembut. Mengalun lirih seperti bisikan yang entah kenapa malah berubah drastic setiap bertemu pria yang menyelamatkan dirinya ini.

Srett!

"Ahm.."

Miyuki terjengit kaget ketika jari yang kasar Kira menyentuh dagu bawahnya, dan mendongakkan wajah cantiknya. Membuat wajah kaget Miyuki berubah dengan semburat merah tipis dipipinya yang terlihat ada memar dan kotoran disana. Namun bibir peach ranumnya yang indah itu reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya yang malah terlihat sensual.

Karena irisnya yang menatap kearah lain itu menghindari iris blue milik Kira yang menatapnya. Membuatnya menjadi semakin aneh ketika ditatap oleh pria itu.

Kira yang masih mendongakkan dagu Miyuki, dengan lembut menggunakan jari-jari di tangan kirinya untuk menghapus kotoran di pipi mulus Miyuki. bergerak lembut dan perlahan mengelap pipi kanan Miyuki yang sudah semakin memerah.

Bergerak turun ke bibir ranum Miyuki yang sedikit terbuka sensual itu. menghapus sedikit darah di sudut bibir Miyuki perlahan dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar kedua iris mereka saling bertemu.

Miyuki seakan teranah oleh iris blue Kira yang juga memandang lekat irisnya. Merasakan elusan lembut di bibirnya, perasaan aneh kembali muncul. Membuatnya tanpa sadar, semakin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya perlahan pada Kira.

Seakan terhipnotis secara tak langsung karena pandangan yang saling bertemu. Hingga Miyuki semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang mendongak menatap Kira. Tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiri Kira dan menahannya di pipi kanannya.

Tersisa jarak beberapa centi lagi bibir ranum Miyuki yang terbuka sedikit itu hampir menyentuh bibir Kira. Andaikan taka da penghalang kerah tinggi pria itu. namun secara reflek Miyuki menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menyingkap kebawah kerah tinggi Kira.

Puk

"Ahm~"

Terjengit kaget untuk beberapa kalinya. Karena telapak tangan terlapis sarung tangan sampai setengah jari-jarinya itu menempel di bibir peach Miyuki. membuat pekikan lembut gadis cantik itu tertahan.

Iris Miyuki menatap tepat iris eye smile Kira. Dengan tangan kirinya yang belum sempat membuka kerah pria itu kembali turun perlahan.

Wuss!

Dab!

"Kira-san!"

Seorang kakek bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan menunggangi seekor Magical Beast yang berlari, dan berhenti tepat di gerbang masuk di belakang Miyuki. bersama dengan seekor Magical Beast serigala terbang yang membawa seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri tertidur dipunggungnya mendarat di sebelahnya.

Kedatangan dua makhluk dan seorang manusia itu membuat Miyuki langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kira dan berbalik menghadap orang yang baru datang itu dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Paman, syukurlah kau datang tepat –"

"Rossweisse-senpai..!"

Perkataan Kira terpotong begitu saja oleh Miyuki yang syok menatap gadis tak sadarkan diri dipunggung seekor Feonix. Dan berlari mendekat ke arah Feon dengan telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi Rossweisse.

"Kira-san, apa yang terjadi dengan Rossweisse-senpai?" tanya Miyuki dengan panic.

"Nanti saja diperjalanan aku jelaskan. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini Shiba-san."

Miyuki menuruti perkataan Kira dengan gumaman suara lembutnya. Dan begitu, mereka berempat pergi dari tempat itu dengan menunggangi Magical Beast masing-masing.

Dengan Miyuki yang duduk di punggung Feon. Dan dibelakangnya terdapat Kira yang duduk menggendong Rossweisse bridal style. Namun tubuh gadis itu seperti duduk menyamping dengan bagian tubuh atasnya didekap oleh Kira. Hingga kepala Rossweisse Nampak bersandar di dada Kira.

Sementara kakek tua itu tetap di Mount miliknya yang berlari di daratan. Dengan Miyuki mengendarai Mount terbang itu, terbang di atas kakek tua itu. bergerak ke arah timur menlanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]] _

.

.

.

.

Two days later.

.

Dua orang gadis berambut silver dan hitam panjang, memakai jubah putih dengan garis merah. Berdiri dibelakang seorang pria tua tinggi tegap bertopi jerami bundar seperti nelayan.

Sedangkan di belakang kedua gadis cantik itu terdapat seorang pria berdiri tinggi tegap dengan pakaian tertutup berwarna biru. Hanya terlihat sepasang iris blue diantara kerah tingginya dan hodie yang tersambung dengan jaket atau jubahnya.

Mereka berempat berdiri di tepi sebuah sungai lebar yang membentang di hadapan mereka. memisahkan dengan tempat tujuan mereka yang hampir sampai didepan mata mereka.

Mereka berempat memandang takjub sebuah jembatan yang hampir jadi membentang di depan mereka. yang ujungnya mengarah pada tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. hanya berjarak puluhan meter lagi.

"Kita sampai.." ucap pria tua itu seraya memandang rindu apa yang kea rah sungai lebar itu.

Sementara kedua gadis cantik itu berdiri di belakang pria tua itu, juga ikut memandang ke arah yang sama dengan pria tua didepan mereka saat ini.

"Ne, jadi ini tempat kampung halamanmu paman?" ucap gadis cantik bersurai silver di sebelah kiri gadis bersurai hitam anggun.

"Yah. Begitulah." Balas kakek itu berbalik menghadap kedua gadis dibelakangnya dengan ramah.

"Uhmm.." gadis bersurai hitam anggun hanya bergumam tak jelas seraya melirik ke samping kanan belakangnya.

Dimana orang yang dia lirik itu berjalan mendekat ke samping kanannya dan berhenti tepat di samping Miyuki.

"Jadi kita hanya tinggal menyebrangi sungai ini saja, kan?" ucap pria di sebelah Miyuki itu.

"Benar Kira-san.. kita sudah sampai di wilayah perbatasan Namigakure village. Jika kita menyebrangi sungai lebar ini, kita sampai di desaku." Balas kakek itu.

"Souk? Sebaiknya kita segera menuju ke desamu itu, paman."

Gadis bersurai silver itu kembali berucap. Dan mendapat perhatian dari ketiga orang di sekitarnya itu yang memandangnya.

"Namigakure, kami datang.." gumam kakek tua itu seraya berbalik memandang lagi sungai lebar terbentang dihadapannya.

Deg!

Namun, tiba-tiba semua disana merasakan aura aneh muncul dibelakang mereka. aura pekat yang penuh kegelapan. Hingga Kira pun seketika bergerak ke depan kedua gadis dan kakek tua itu.

Memandang tajam ke pepohonan hutan di hadapannya. Tepat di kegelapan rimbunnya pepohonan dan semak-semak yang beberapa meter dari posisi mereka yang ada di tepi sungai itu.

"Keluarlah.." ucap datar Kira.

.

"Hmmmm.. Aku sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Tazuna."

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

Ending: **Meteor** by T.M. Revolution.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Maaf atas keterlambatannya kawan.

Jadi mungkin sampai sini bagaimana menurut kalian?, silahkan tanggapannya.

Dan sekali lagi Kyo mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

.

Seperti biasa, jika ingin melihat Dragon, chara dan sebagainya di fict Kyo, silahkan kunjungi album di fb Kyo. Dengan profil name: **Kyoigneel**.

Dan terakhir jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 18: Kirigakure no Kijin..**


	18. Chapter 18

**WORLD**

 **.**

 **D** **i** **sclaimer** :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Mature Content! in here, Imajinasi liar!, Ooc, AU, Typo, Isekai, Etc, Gak suka gak usah baca!, dll.

 **Summary** : dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

* * *

.

 **Next chapter 18:** Kirigakure no Kijin..

.

Opening Song:

 **CLOSER** by Inoue Joe.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kepala Academi Hagun.

.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan dada yang menonjol dibalik pakaian rapi dengan rok diatas lutut.

Memandang bingung seorang pria bersurai putih yang mencuat panjang yang memakai pakaian rapi dan celana panjang. Yang saat ini berdiri di depan jendela disisi kirinya membelakangi wanita itu.

Wanita cantik itu berjalan mendekati suaminya.

Greb!

"Tsuma, ada apa?"

Tanya pria bersurai putih mencuat itu ketika merasakan di punggungnya menempel sesuatu yang empuk dan berukuran fantastis dari seorang wanita cantik yang memeluknya saat ini. menyelipkan wajah cantiknya di punggung sang suami.

"Kau kenapa beberapa hari ini melamun Anata? Apa setiap malam yang ku berikan padamu itu masih kurang, hemm?"

Ucap wanita cantik itu seraya dengan posisi yang sama dan pipi yang bersemu merah dibalik tubuh sang suami tercintanya. Membuat sang suami yang mendengar itu memerah wajahnya dengan ekspresi menjijikan mulai terlihat.

"A-ah! Tidak kok Tsuma. Aku selalu puas dengan yang kau berikan setiap malam. Hehe.. aku selalu membayangkan meremas..- ehm.. bukan itu tsuma. Aku hanya kepikiran dua bersaudara itu saja."

Jiraiya yang mulai terpancing dengan perkataan istrinya mulai masuk ke mode pria brengseknya seraya berbalik menghadap sang istri yang malah sweatdrop memandang suaminya. Namun Jiraiya langsung kembali ke topic ketika ingat apa yang menjadi akar dari pemikirannya saat ini dengan ekspresi kembali serius.

"Maksutmu Naruto dan Miyuki itu? memang kenapa dengan mereka? oh iya, aku mendapat laporan jika Naruto itu sudah beberapa hari tak masuk. Apa itu berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Benar. waktu itu, Naruto yang tak masuk memang sudah meminta izin padaku. Dan itu berhubungan dengan Miyuki." jawab Jiraiya.

"Apa maksutmu Anata?. Bukankah Miyuki pergi menjalankan Quest dengan Rossweisse?" ucap Tsunade yang memandang suaminya bingung.

"Miyuki memang menjalankan Quest-nya di Namigakure untuk menyelesaikan masalah penduduk desa itu dari para Yakuza penguasa daerah itu. tapi yang ku maksut si Naruto itu –"

"Apa?! Miyuki pergi ke Namigakure? Bukankah disana berbahaya Anata. Apalagi Yakuza di sana banyak sekali. Ditambah, iblis dari Kiri yang ku dengar ada di sekitar wilayah itu. kita harus –"

"Tenanglah Tsuma. Dengarkan dulu ucapanku." Ujar Jiraiya yang mengelus surai pirang istrinya yang khawatir itu.

Membuat saling potong perkataan diantara mereka berdua berhenti seketika. Dengan wanita cantik itu menatap suaminya dengan anggukan setuju. Membuat Jiraiya tersenyum menatap istrinya.

"Aku tau jika disana berbahaya. Maka dari itu, aku membicarakan Naruto. kau tak perlu khawatir.. karena dari info yang ku dapat, Naruto izin untuk tak masuk ke Academi untuk pergi ke wilayah itu." Jiraiya menjelaskan seraya menatap istrinya.

"Jadi maksutmu, kau tak khawatir dengan Miyuki karena kakaknya yang kebetulan pergi ke wilayah itu? dan kau mengira Naruto akan membantu adiknya?" ucap Tsunade yang mulai berpikir keras untuk saudara tak sedarah itu.

"Tapi, apa kau tak berpikir jika saat ini Naruto bermusuhan dengan Miyuki?. apa pemuda itu akan membantu Miyuki, sedangkan mereka sendiri hanya saudara tiri yang telah disakiti oleh Miyuki. Aku yakin Naruto pasti berpikir seperti itu." lanjut Tsunade yang menatap serius pada suaminya.

"Kau benar. tapi sepertinya kau harus lebih teliti membaca ekspresi seseorang Tsuma."

Ujar Jiraiya yang tampak tersenyum menatap istrinya yang cemberut. Seakan merasa jika wanita berdada besar itu sedang di remehkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Wanita cantik itu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku yang sering bertemu Naruto. bahkan pemuda itu selalu terlihat dingin ketika membicarakan Miyuki.. bahkan di akhir kami bertemu ketika dia meminta izin. Dia tetap dingin. Namun, sorot kesedihan dari gelagatnya itu dapat ku rasakan. Dia selalu berpaling ketika membicarakan adiknya." Lanjut Jiraiya.

"Apa maksutmu Anata?" tanya Tsunade yang mulai bingung dengan suaminya.

Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya itu ada benarnya, tapi apa yang dimaksut suaminya ini tentang pemuda bersurai pirang bermuka tembok itu? apa Tsunade ketinggalan banyak berita tentang pria yang dibanggakan suaminya itu?.

Jiraiya berbalik dari istrinya dan kembali menatap jendela keluar sana. Dipagi hari yang cerah ini, murid- murid Academi terlihat berlalu lalang di halaman sekolah karena jam istirahat saat ini.

"Dia, menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri." Lanjut Jiraiya.

"A-apa!?.. Maksutmu Naruto itu sebenarnya masih menyayangi Miyuki?" ujar Tsunade tak percaya. Seraya iris sedikit membolanya kembali seperti sedia kala dengan iris yang menunjukkan rasa sedihnya pada kedua adik kakak itu.

"Benar. apapun yang dia katakan, itu berbalik dengan fakta yang terdapat dari perilakunya. Dia memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang. Tapi ketika menyangkut Miyuki, dia membuat kesalahan dengan emosinya." Ujar Jiraiya yang masih memunggungi istrinya.

"Berarti.. Naruto itu.." gumam Tsunade dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

"Benar. dia sangat menyayangi Miyuki. apapun yang dilakukan Miyuki sabelumnya, dia pasti memaafkan adiknya itu. walaupun adiknya menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu. tapi Naruto tau, dia sebagai seorang kakak.."

Jiraiya menjeda kalimatnya seraya memandang ke luar jendela tepat keatas. Memandang kumpulan awan cumulus indah di langit cerah pagi itu.

"Naruto akan selalu melindungi adik perempuan satu-satunya."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah reruntuhan desa yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Hanya puing-puing bangunan yang ada di tempat itu. disertai dengan pepohonan dan rerumputan liar yang tumbuh lebat di desa yang sudah lama hancur itu karena serangan para makhluk raksasa dunia ini.

Siapalagi jika bukan para Dragon dan monster atau Magical Beast yang menghuni daerah itu.

Namun, seorang pria yang berjalan santai dengan mengenakan jubah seperti jaket berlengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi menutupi separuh wajah bawahnya. Dengan mengenakan bawahan celana panjang khas para Shinobi dan sepatu Shinobi yang digunakannya.

Sebuah pedang berukuran tak wajar tergantung miring dengan ujungnya di bagian atas kiri pundaknya. Yang tersemat di punggung tegap pria itu. sebuah kain putih panjang yang meliliti pedang itu dibagian gagangnya menjadi tali pengikat antara pedang besar itu dengan tubuhnya. Dan terikat ke bilah lebarnya.

Pandangan datarnya tak henti-henti melirik kebelakang dengan ekor matanya. Rambut pirangnya tergoyang lembut terkena hembusan angin kecil. Dan menghentikan jalannya dengan menghembuskan nafas putus asa dibalik kerah tingginya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku. Apa kau tak lelah dua hari ini mengekor dibelakangku seperti itu.."

Gumam Naruto yang tampak lesu. Seraya berbalik menghadap ke belakang dan menatap sebuah pohon dibelakangnya yang tampak tak terlalu besar. namun bukan pohon itu yang menjadi masalah untuk Naruto saat ini. tapi sesuatu dibalik pohon itu.

"Hei Arae, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuhmu dibalik pohon itu." gumam Naruto sweatdrop memandang pohon didepannya beberapa meter itu.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dipandangannya terlihat seekor Dragon yang dengan tubuh besarnya bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon yang diameternya tak sampai 1 meter!. Jelas tubuhnya terlihat di kedua sisinya karena lebih besar itu.

Dengan posisi menekuk keempat kakinya hingga tubuhnya rendah menyentuh tanah. Seraya mengintip dengan iris verticalnya lalu menyembunyikan wajah dengan moncongnya lagi. Dan beberapa kali seperti itu.

Apalagi tubuhnya yang hitam biru itu membuatnya tampak jelas terlihat dibalik pohon yang lebih kecil dari tubuh Dragon itu.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah mengikutiku sejak kau membantuku waktu itu. pergilah dan aku tak akan melukaimu." Kembali Naruto berujar dan berjalan mendekati pohon itu. hingga berhenti tepat 2 meter dari pohon tempat bersembunyi makhluk besar itu.

Hanya iris dan moncong naga itu saja yang kembali di tampakkan oleh Dragon itu. seraya memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto. dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi.

'Kenapa dengan Dragon aneh ini..' batin Naruto kembali sweatdrop.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sebuah derapan langkah kaki berasal dari balik puing bangunan desa mati dibelakangnya itu membuat Naruto melirik dengan ekor matanya. Berbalik menghadap kebelakang untuk sekedar tau siapa yang datang di tempat hancur ini.

"Kau memang pemuda yang menarik ya."

Sebuah suara feminism mengalun merdu dari sosok orang yang berhenti tepat dibelakang Naruto beberapa meter. Membuat Naruto kali ini berbalik menghadap siapa pemilik suara feminism itu.

"Hm? Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto datar dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Dimana pandangan Naruto saat ini, seorang berjubah coklat setengah badan sampai atas lutut, yang memperlihatkan sebuah rok biru panjang yang terdapat belahan dibagian depan sisi kanan. Memakai sepatu Shinobi namun seperti hils dengan warna putih dan lempengan besi di bagian depan tulang kering.

Topi bulat seperti milik para nelayan dipakainya dengan sebuah kain hitam yang terdapat di depan topinya. Hingga menutupi wajah sosok itu.

Sedangkan dari suaranya dan sepatu yang digunakan, sosok itu adalah seorang gadis.

"Aku? Aku manusia. memang kau Kira aku apa, hmm?" ujar sosok itu seraya bersidekap dada di dalam jubahnya.

'satu lagi makhluk aneh.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop dengan iris datarnya.

"Terserah kau."

Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan dan melewati gadis yang sebelumnya ada di depannya itu. meninggalkan Arae yang masih mengintip dari balik pohon yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dengan posisi yang sama.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkan Dragon itu?"

Ucapan feminism dari gadis yang ada di belakangnya itu menghentikan langkah Naruto. dengan posisi mereka saling membelakangi saat ini.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganku dan Dragon aneh itu?" Naruto balik bertanya datar. Menghiraukan gadis misterius dibelakangnya yang berbalik menghadap punggung pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Kau itu aneh. Meninggalkan seekor Dragon yang mengikutimu begitu saja. Padahal setiap orang justru mengincar para Dragon untuk mereka jadikan Mount. Walaupun nyawa mereka taruhannya. Tapi kenapa kau malah sebaliknya?" ujar gadis itu.

"Apa maksutmu?. Dia hanya iseng –"

"Dia tertarik padamu."

Ucapan Naruto yang dipotong begitu saja oleh gadis misterius dibelakangnya itu, membuat pria yang hanya terlihat setengah wajah atasnya saja tersebut sedikit membolakan irisnya. Dan kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu..?" gumam Naruto datar.

"Hah.. kau harus menerimanya, tampan.. dia sudah mengikutimu beberapa hari ini tanpa menyakitimu, bukan? Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan darimu. Setidaknya cobalah menjaga perasaannya yang tertarik padamu itu."

Gadis itu berkata dengan senyuman di bibir merah sensualnya dibalik kain topinya itu. berkata dengan berjalan ke arah Naruto, dan berhenti tepat dibelakang pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Hm.."

Gumam Naruto yang menghiraukan perkataan gadis misterius itu, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Dragon dan gadis misterius dibelakangnya yang memicing tajam menatap punggung Naruto yang meninggalkan dirinya.

Greb!

"H-hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto malah dibuat kaget ketika dia berjalan beberapa langkah, tangan lembut gadis misterius itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekar Naruto dan menarik Naruto untuk berbalik berjalan ke arah Arae yang ada di balik pohon dibelakang mereka.

"Diam.. Kau harus menerima Dragon itu. jika kau tak mau menerimanya, kau malah akan membuat Dragon itu mati dengan sendirinya."

Ucap suara feminism dari gadis itu yang berhenti tepat beberapa langkah dari pohon tempat Arae mengintip perdebatan tersebut.

Membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan yang terkesan memaksa dari gadis aneh yang baru ditemuinya. Yang bahkan tak menunjukkan wajahnya itu.

"Lalu. apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menerimanya lalu berjalan-jalan dengannya, dan makan malam bersama.. lalu ketika aku pulang dari bertarung disambut oleh naga itu dalam rumahku dengan berkata ' _Ohayou Naruto-chan..'._ apa itu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.."

Naruto berkata dengan intonasi aneh yang membuat gadis di depannya yang dimana saat ini berhenti di dekat pohon tempat bersembunyi Arae, memanyunkan bibirnya sebal dengan kata-kata Naruto.

Iris datar Naruto menatap wajah samar-samar dari balik kain hitam topi yang digunakan gadis misterius itu.

"Kau.. keras kepala. Kau lihatlah kebelakangmu, naga itu menunggumu. Naga itu mau menjadi temanmu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur untuk itu dan berteman dengan Dragon tersebut dan berjuang bersama. Dia ingin menjadi temanmu.."

Ucap gadis itu dengan memajukan wajah dibalik kain hitam itu dengan sedikit mendongak karena tinggi Naruto. sementara Naruto semakin memicingkan irisnya.

"Kau yang keras kepala. Kau tak tau apapun tentangku, kau bukan siapa-siapaku, rekan atau orang tuaku. Dan kau, tak tau apa yang mereka para Dragon lakukan pada desaku, pada ibuku. Kau tak tau apapun tentangku."

Iris tajam Naruto menatap iris dibalik kain hitam itu dengan emosi yang kentara dari wajah datar pria itu. yang juga mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis misterus tersebut yang menyulut emosinya saat ini.

Iris gadis itu membola ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. tubuhnya menegang sebentar dan kembali normal.

Srek!

"Memang jika aku seseorang untukmu, apa kau mau mendengarkanku? Jika aku seorang yang peduli padamu apa kau mau menerima Dragon itu?"

Gadis itu menarik kerah Naruto dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya yang mulai dingin dibalik kain hitam yang menjadi jarak antara wajah Naruto dan wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Ucap Naruto datar. Dan melepaskan tangan halus gadis misterius itu dan kembali berjalan melewati gadis yang tampak membeku dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Dan aku tak akan mendengarkan siapapun. Baik itu kau, atau siapapun. Menjauhlah dariku, dan bawa saja Dragon itu."

Lanjut Naruto datar dengan posisi kembali saling membelakangi. Sementara gadis itu masih menundukkan wajahnya dibalik kain hitamnya.

"Kenapa.."

Ucapan datar dari gadis yang membelakanginya menghentikan langkah Naruto kembali.

"Hm?" balas Naruto datar.

"Kenapa kau perpikir seperti itu? kenapa kau keras kepala seperti ini?" ucap gadis itu yang tak kalah datarnya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." ucap Naruto yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan gadis dan naga itu di belakangya.

Dimana gadis itu berbalik menatap punggung Naruto yang beberapa meter berjalan didepannya dengan pedang besar yang melebihi tinggi Naruto dengan posisi miring.

Sementara Arae dibalik pohon itu, yang sejak tadi mengintip dengan bentuk Dragon-nya, melihat dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan kedua orang itu. termasuk Naruto yang kembali pergi darinya lagi.

Iris vertical Arae kembali datar. Dan kembali berdiri dengan keempat kakinya, dan berjalan keluar ke arah gadis misterius didepannya. Berhenti tepat di samping gadis itu yang meliriknya dengan ekor matanya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Trank!

Trank!

Srakk! Srakk!

Di bagian pinggiran sungai besar perbatasan Namigakure, dua orang sedang bertarung dengan ayunan pedang mereka masing-masing. Sementara dua gadis cantik berbeda surai bersiaga di depan seorang kakek tua, yang ketiganya menyaksikan pertarungan kedua orang dengan senjata berbeda di keduanya.

Trank!

"Menyerahlah, dan biarkan aku membunuh Tazuna."

Ucap seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi kekar dengan balutan kain putih di tubuh sampai setengah wajahnya yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Menahan pedang besar yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan tingginya dan bilah yang lebar. Pakaian yang digunakannya tanpa lengan dengan jubah hitam dipakainya.

"Teruslah bermimpi."

Trank!

Srakk Srakk!

Sementara seorang lagi pria dengan hodie dan kerah tinggi menutupi wajahnya berkata, dengan Black Long Sword ditangan kanannya yang tadi menahan serangan pria bermasker kain putih bersurai hitam itu, lalu keduanya saling terseret mundur dan berjarak beberapa meter saling menatap.

Wuss!

"Jika kau tak ingin memberikan pria itu, aku yang akan mengambilnya!"

Ucap pria bersurai hitam bermasker kain putih yang kembali melesat kea rah Kira yang juga melesat memotong jaraknya dengan pria berambut hitam itu.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Zabuza!"

Swuss!

Trank!

Kira berkata dengan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk menangkis pedang besar pria yang dipanggilnya Zabuza itu, yang telah melempar pedangny kea rah Kira secara miring dan berputar cepat. Membuat pedang besar itu terpental ke arah samping karena tangkisan Kira.

Wuss!

Buag!

Srakk!

Detik itu juga, Kira kembali dikejutkan oleh Zabuza yang telah berada tepat di hadapannya dan mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah wajahnya. Namun, Kira menahan itu dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat dia terseret kebelakang.

Wuss!

Syut! Syut!

Zabuza melompat kesamping ke arah pedangnya yang tertancap menyamping di sebuah batang pohon tinggi seraya melemparkan 5 shuriken kea rah Kira yang terseret itu.

Tap!

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Zabuza tepat mendarat di atas pedangnya yang tertancap horizontal itu seraya membentuk Hand Seal, dan retinanya menatap Kira yang menangkis semua shuriken itu dengan mudah.

 **(Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu)**

Zruoo!

Kira tepat memandang sebuah naga air seukuran 3 meter yang keluar dari sungai di samping kanannya didepannya yang menuju tepat kearahnya yang memicing tajam kareja Jutsu dari Zabuza. Seraya mengambil White Long Sword di belakang punggungnya dan menggenggamnya dengan tangan kirinya.

 **[Eine Technique: Triple Slash]**

Tak tinggal diam ketika beberapa meter lagi naga air itu berusaha menabrakkan dirinya pada Kira, pria misterius itu dengan skill berpedangnya melakukan tehniknya. Dan melakukan dua tebasan bersamaan menyilang di depan tubuhnya yang merendah seraya melesat cepat kedepan.

Zrass!

Sring!

Tebasan menyilang dengan lesatannya itu membelah naga air itu dengan tebasan kedua pedang panjangnya. Hingga membuat naga air dengan tekanan tinggi itu terbelah menjadi 4 dan melanjutkan tebasan terakhir dengan memutar tubuhnya miring dengan ayunan kedua pedangnya bersamaan seperti membentuk sabit dan membelah pohon tempat Zabuza berdiri dengan pedang diatasnya itu.

Wuss!

Brakk!

Belum berakhir. Zabuza yang tau jika pohonnya rubuh, seketika mengambil pedang dipijakannya dan melompat ke atas permukaan sungai lebar itu dan mendarat dengan santai diatasnya. Berdiri diatas air dengan Chakranya.

'Dasar para Shinobi. Menggunakan keunggulan mereka yang mampu berdiri di segala medan.' Batin Kira yang menatap datar Zabuza yang tampak santai memanggul pedang besar di pundak kanannya.

Keduanya saling memandang dengan tatapan mereka masing-masing. Dengan Kira yang berada di daratan pinggiran sungai, dan Zabuza yang berdiri di permukaan air sungai beberapa meter dari Kira.

.

.

"Tazuna-san, apakah dia orang yang menjadi dalang dalam Quest yang kami terima ini? bukankah dalam Quest itu tertulis untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan para Yakuza yang menguasai desa anda. Apakah dia termasuk Yakuza dalam Quest itu?"

Ujar Miyuki yang saat ini melirik dengan ekor matanya pada Tazuna yang ada dibelakangnya. Ekspresi serius kentara dari wajah gadis anggun itu yang masih bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Bukan Shiba-san. Dia adalah pembunuh bayaran dari daerah Kiri yang bertugas membunuhku." Balas Tazuna yang menatap cemas dibalik lensa kacamatanya itu.

"Memang apa hubungannya dengan anda?, sampai-sampai anda yang menjadi target pembunuh bayaran itu. dan ku dengar, Zabuza ini memiliki nama asli, Momochi Zabuza. **Kirigakure no Kijin.** Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang memiliki skill berpedang yang tangguh dari Ras Shinobi. Dengan pedang besarnya itu bernama Kukiribochou."

Rossweisse yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang di sebelahnya, ikut berkata dengan informasi yang dia tau tentang pria pembunuh bayaran yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Kira itu. posisi siaga juga terlihat pada gadis cantik itu.

"Jika itu.. aku akan menjelaskannya nanti setelah kita sampai di rumahku dengan selamat. Maaf Valkyrie-san, Shiba-san. Tapi untuk saat ini, saya hanya berharap kalian bisa membantu desa kami menyelesaikan masalah dengan para Yakuza itu." balas Tazuna yang menundukkan wajahnya sendu.

"Sepertinya kami harus bertemu dengan kepala desa tempatmu itu setelah ini, Tazuna-san." Balas Rossweisse datar yang melirik curiga pada Tazuna yang ada dibelakangnya antara dia dan Miyuki.

Begitupun Miyuki yang hanya memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

.

.

"Ada apa bocah, Kau mulai ragu untuk melawanku hm..? sepertinya, tehnik berpedangmu itu cukup bagus. Tapi sayang, ku rasakan kau bukanlah Shinobi. Dan tak bisa bergerak di atas air." Ujar Zabuza yang saat ini berdiri tenang diatas permukaan air itu.

"Seperti ini kah seorang pembunuh bayaran bertarung? Heh, begitu rendah hanya memanfaatkan ciri khas kalian. Sangat jantan menghadapi seorang manusia biasa pengguna pedang seperti ku. Sungguh sangat terpuji untukmu, Zabuza."

Balas Kira dengan suara mengejek dan iris tenangnya menatap Zabuza yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saja mendengar ucapan lawannya itu.

"Apa kau bodoh? Di pertarungan apapun bisa dilakukan. Dan memanfaatkan kelemahan lawan adalah hal yang lumrah dan sangat menguntungkan. Apalagi dirimu yang hanya pendekar pedang, sungguh bukan seperti yang ku harapkan" balas Zabuza dengan suara berat dibalik masker kain putih melilit setengah wajahnya itu.

"Hm.. itu memang benar. tapi, kau terlalu meremehkan lawanmu.."

Kira yang mendengar ucapan Zabuza hanya memejamkan irisnya yang hanya terlihat diantara kerah tinggi dan hodienya itu.

Sementara Zabuza kembali menempatkan pedangnya di belakang punggungnya dan membuat Hand Seal seraya menatap Kira datar.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara, ku akhiri hidupmu sekarang juga.." ujar Zabuza dengan suara beratnya seraya menghentikan Hand Sealnya dan berucap..

 **(Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu)**

Jutsu yang sama kembali dimunculkan oleh Zabuza. Namun dengan intensitas lebih besar dengan media air di pijakannya yang langsung membentuk naga air dari air dihadapannya. Terbang ke atas dengan tubuh airnya yang masih tersambung dengan air sungai itu. dan menukik menuju ke arah Kira yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Jutsu yang sama. Ternyata kau tak kreatif sama sekali ya, Zabuza. Tapi akan ku tunjukkan kemampuan seorang pendekar pedang yang sesungguhnya padamu."

Gumam Kira yang perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Dan sebuah sinar biru di mata kirinya muncul. Kedua iris berbeda itu menatap naga air raksasa yang menuju ke arahnya dengan moncong terbuka dengan taring airnya.

Zruorr‼

Sring!

Naga air itu tepat mengenai tempat Kira berdiri sebelumnya dan terus melesat. Karena Kira telah melewati naga itu dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat yang muncul di atas naga air itu. dan masih dalam keadaan melayang, naga air itu kembali memutar balik ke udara dan menukik ke arah Kira yang melirik naga air itu dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap serangan yang akan segera mengenainya.

Zruorr!

Brasss!

Dengan telak, Kira menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di depan tubuhnya dan terkena tekanan naga air itu dan terdorong tepat ke arah Zabuza di sisi kanannya karena naga air itu mengarah masuk ke arah sugai itu. Zabuza melirik ke kanan dengan ekor matanya.

"KIRA‼"

Kedua gadis bersurai berbeda itu terlihat syok dengan berteriak memanggil nama Kira yang terkena telak naga air raksasa itu.

Sementara Tazuna memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Kira yang terkena serangan itu.

Rossweisse memang mengetahui Kira sejak dia sadar dua hari lalu. di sertai dengan siapa yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari Tazuna. Dengan begitu, dua gadis dan dua pria itu sudah saling mengenal ketika dalam perjalanan kemari yang tujuan mereka adalah sama.

.

Tap!

"A-apa! bagaimana mungkin.."

Zabuza di buat terpaku ketika merasakan punggungnya semakin berat dan mendongak ke atas. Seseorang berdiri tepat di atas gagang pedangnya dengan satu kakinya. Kira.

"Aku sengaja menerima seranganmu untuk mengantarku menuju ke arahmu."

Ujar Kira yang ternyata langsung melesat ke atas Zabuza dan mendarat tepat di atas gagang pedang di punggung pria kekar itu. iris berbeda itu menatap kebawah datar pada pria bermasker kain putih yang membolakan irisnya.

"Tak mungkin kau bisa bergerak di udara!" ujar Zabuza masih tak percaya.

"Kau salah. Kelemahan naga airmu adalah struktur airnya mengeras karena Chakramu dan terfokus ke perusakan secara fisik. Aku bisa dengan mudah menggunakannya untuk media berpijak dan menghindar kemari sebelum naga airmu itu menenggelamkanku ke air." Balas Kira datar yang merendahkan tubuhnya disertai ke dua tangannya yang merentang ke samping dengan dua pedangnya.

"Ku akhiri ini.." lanjut Kira yang akan membelah kepala Zabuza itu.

Namun, seringai dibalik masker Zabuza dengan ekspresinya yang menunduk terlihat di ekspresi kejamnya.

Wuss!

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Dan benar saja. Ketika ke dua ayunan pedang Kira akan memotong kepala Zabuza beberapa centi lagi, Kira dipaksa menghentikan aksinya dan melompat ke atas karena tiga buah senbon mengarah pada dirinya dari depannya di daratan dekat sungai itu.

'Siapa lagi ini..' batin Kira yang masih dalam ke adaan melayang mencari objeck yang menyerangnya barusan di tepi sungai.

Sring!

"Kemana kau melihat bocah!"

Pria misterius itu kembali dikejutkan dengan suara ayunan pedang seseorang yang tak lain adalah Zabuza di belakang tubuhnya dengan Kukiribochounya.

Trank!

Wuss!

Kira masih sempat menggerakkan tubuhnya berbalik di udara dan menahan ayunan pedang besar itu dengan kedua pedangnya. Namun karena tekanan kuat dari Zabuza yang sedikit berada di atasnya, membuat Kira langsung terpental dengan sudut 90 derajat ke arah air.

Brass! Brass! Brass!

Srakk! Brakk!

Dengan tekanan dorongan kuat dari ayunan Zabuza, Kira terpental di permukaan air beberapa kali dan melewati permukaan tanah tepi sungai itu dengan terseret dan menabrak sebuah pohon di belakangnya dan berhenti di pohon itu dengan rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

'Sial.. tenaganya kuat. Memanfaatkan kelengahanku untuk menyerang ketika dia sebelumnya lengah dan bantuan seseorang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Heh..' batin Kira yang kembali berdiri tegak menatap ke depan ke arah sungai tempat Zabuza sebelumnya.

Tak ada siapapun.

"Kira-San‼!"

Dua orang gadis dan seorang pria tua berkacamata datang menghampiri Kira yang saat ini basah kuyup itu, yang menatap sekeliling mencari keberadaan lawannya barusan.

Namun nihil. Tak ada jejak Zabuza di manapun ia memandang saat ini. dan kembali menyarungkan kedua pedangnya di belakang punggungnya menyilang.

Menatap ketiga orang yang berdiri di sisi kanannya saat ini. ekspresi khawatir tersirat pada ke tiga orang itu.

"Zabuza, apa dia pergi?" tanya Kira to the point memandang ketiga orang di sampingnya itu.

"Dia pergi dengan tehnik para Shinobi itu, Kira-san." Balas Rossweisse yang memandang serius Kira saat ini. dibalas anggukan Miyuki dan Tazuna.

"Kira-san, apa kau terluka?" tanya Miyuki yang saat ini mendekat pada Kira yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak.. tapi sebaiknya kita cepat menyebrangi sungai ini dan sampai di tempat anda Tazuna-san. Di sini akan berbahaya jika para monster atau Dragon datang kemari."

Ucap Kira yang memandang ketiga orang itu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiganya.

Berjalan dan menaiki sebuah sampan yang terdapat di tepi sungai, dan bergerak kea rah barat ke desa Namigakure.

'Zabuza, dia pasti kembali lagi..' batin Kira dalam perjalanannya dengan sampan itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat yang terkesan seperti rumah bawah tanah dengan dinding kayu di sekitar rumah itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang ada di dalam salah satu bangunan bawah tanah itu. seorang pria bersurai hitam spike dengan lilitan kain menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Duduk di sebuah kursi bersama dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam bertopeng putih yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku? Aku bisa saja membunuhnya" ujar pria bermasker lilitan kain itu pada sosok bertopeng putih bergaris merah di sebelahnya.

"Bukan karena saya tak percaya dengan kemampuan anda Zabuza-sama. Tapi tadi itu bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membunuh mereka. terutama pria misterius yang kau lawan itu, aku merasakan hal aneh ketika melihat pria itu. saya hanya ingin anda berhati-hati dan mempersiapkan untuk serangan selanjutnya. Karena dari yang saya lihat, dia hanya pengguna pedang seperti anda.. tapi anda harus berhati-hati." Balas sosok bertopeng putih bergaris merah itu.

"Aku tak mau kau menghalangiku lagi untuk yang selanjutnya.." ucap Zabuza yang terlihat kilat emosi di irisnya.

"Maaf Zabuza-sama." Balas gadis bertopeng putih bergaris merah itu. tatapan kosong namun penuh ke khawatiran terlihat dari ekspresi dibalik topeng putih itu. andai Zabuza dapat melihatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

At 17.00.

Perbatasan Namigakure village.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang terdapat di pinggiran sungai perbatasan desa Namigakure. Dipinggiran hutan yang menjadi batas antara air dan tanah itu, seorang pemuda sedang duduk tenang di atas sebuah rerumputan di pinggiran sungai itu.

Memandang kosong pada bayangannya sendiri di permukaan aliran sungai itu.

' **Ada apa Master? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?'**

Sebuah suara menggema di kepala pirang pemuda tampan yang saat ini tak memakai jubah atau jaket berkerah tingginya. Hanya sebuah kaos putih yang dipakainya saat ini. tentu saja dengan bawahannya yang lengkap.

"Tak ada Arthuria. Aku hanya sedang bingung, apakah mereka akan benar-benar ada di Negara itu.. aku merasa, jika aku akan bertemu mereka di waktu dekat ini." Ujar Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya saat ini.

Membuat Arthuria yang memandang cerminan Naruto dari permukaan air yang ia duduki dengan anggun itu, ikut berpikir. Dengan jari telunjuknya ia mainkan di gambaran pemuda bersurai pirang di permukaan air itu. tepat di pipi pemuda itu.

' **Ummm.. aku tak tau entahlah Master. Tapi jika anda bertemu dengan mereka.. apa yang akan anda lakukan?'** iris Arthuria menatap wajah dingin di bayangan Naruto di atas permukaan air yang masih Ia elus pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aku.. akan meminta penjelasan darinya. Kenapa dia menyerang desa, dan membuat Kaa-san terbunuh di akhir hayatnya." Gumam Naruto dingin. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat ketika mengingat penyebab dia saat ini pergi dari kota Soul.

Kenangan indah tentang ia dan ibunya ketika masih kecil terngiang di kepalanya. Seakan sebuah memori yang berusaha dilupakan oleh Naruto, untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya terhadap ibunya itu tak membiarkan dirinya melupakan kenangan indah dimasa kecilnya.

' **Master..'**

Gumam Arthuria ketika merasakan gejolak emosi dari masternya saat ini. seakan dirinya mengerti penderitaan Naruto ketika ingatan-ingatan pemuda itu muncul dikepalanya saat pertama kali mereka membuka koneksinya agar terhubung ketika melawan Kokabiel.

Hal itu tak masalah untuk gadis cantik tersebut. hanya saja, ingatan pedih dari masa kecil Naruto yang sudah menerima hinaan karena tak memiliki sumber energy spiritual dua Ras, membuatnya turut prihatin. Apalagi perjuangannya saat berlatih diluar desa, sama saja mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri karena para pemangsa kaum manusia berkeliaran diluar desa.

Tangan lembut gadis cantik itu berubah dari bermain dipipi pemuda itu, menjadi elusan lembut dibayangan permukaan air tepat dipipi pemuda tampan itu. berusaha memberikan ketenangan dengan menyalurkan perasaannya lewat telapak tangan lembutnya.

Dan itu dapat dirasakan Naruto dengan nyata di pipinya. Membuat kepalan tangannya melonggar dan kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Menghembuskan nafasnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Byurr! Byurr!

Daun telinga pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergerak sedikit ketika mendengar sebuah suara percikan air yang berasal dari samping kirinya yang terpisah dengan pepohonan dan semak-semak. Membuat pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya.

' **Apa kau merasakannya Master? Disana ada seseorang.'** Ucap Arthuria yang memberitahukan apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku akan melihatnya.." balas Naruto datar, dan berjalan menelusuri pinggiran sungai itu. masuk ke daerah pepohonan di tepi sungai itu.

Hingga beberapa saat berjalan melewati semak dan pepohonan rimbun di tepi sungai itu, Naruto melihat sebuah sinar matahari yang menyorot masuk ke retinanya tepat di depannya. Karena tempatnya berdiri terhalang oleh rimbunnya daunan pohon dari sinar matahari yang hanya masuk remang-remang.

Naruto mengikuti sorotan sinar matahari yang ada di hadapannya.

Ketika Naruto keluar dari pepohonan itu, cahaya matahari dengan bebas menyinarinya dan membuat dirinya menutup kelopak matanya sebentar. Dan membukanya perlahan.

Menatap sekelilingnya.

Dimana terlihat di tepian sungai itu, taka da pohon. Hanya di bagian barat utara dan selatan. Sehingga membuat tempat itu seperti tempat terbuka dengan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga indah yang ada di tempat yang di kelilingi atau di bundari oleh pepohonan di sekitar tempat terbuka ini.

"indah.." Gumam Naruto datar. Seraya pandangannya menatap ke sisi kanan depannya. Tepat ke arah sungai.

Berjalan mendekati sungai itu dan berhenti di tepi sungai itu dengan pandangan bingun. Menatap bayangan hitam dalam sungai tersebut, yang bergerak bebas dalam sungai itu.

Byurr!

"Huft.. huft.. lumayan juga tangkapanku hari ini. setidaknya ini cukup untuk –"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan wajah polosnya. Menatap permukaan air sungai dekat tepian yang terdorong dari dalam tepat diatas bayangan hitam tersebut. dan menampakkan seorang gadis yang bertelanjang dan hanya menampakkan atasannya saja karena bawahnya masih didalam air. Bergumam dengan memandang enam ikan lumayan besar yang tertusuk bamboo lancip. Dan menghentikan gumamannya seketika, saat mendongak ke tepian dan menatap seorang pemuda di tepian sungai tempatnya saat ini.

Titik merah muncul di kedua pipi yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam. Dan bertambah lebar hingga menjadi semburat merah ketika irisnya menatap iris Naruto.

Iris gadis bersurai hitam lurus itu semakin melebar dan terpaku ketika Naruto berkedip. Semburat merah semakin tebal menghiasi kedua pipi gadis cantik itu. dan..

Byurr!

Gadis itu pingsan dengan wajah memerah dan ambruk kembali tercebur kedalam sungai. Dan hanyut perlahan tak sadarkan diri.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Loading complete!

"HOII‼.."

Wuss!

Byurr!

Naruto yang daritadi hanya memandang saja dengan otaknya yang tiba-tiba lemot mendadak. Dikejutkan dengan otaknya yang telah kembali normal menanggapi apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu pingsan dan terseret arus air! Dan membuatnya langsung berteriak syok dan melompat seketika ke dalam sungai dihadapannya dan menyelam menyelamatkan gadis tak sadarkan diri itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di tepi sungai di dalam pepohonan di tepi sungai perbatasan Namigakure, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan tubuh bertelanjang dada dan celana pendek yang dipakainya. Duduk di pinggir sebuah api unggun tepat dihadapannya.

Pakaian atas, bawahan dan sepatunya tampak dijemur di dekat api unggun itu.

Tapi yang membuatnya berbeda kali ini, dia tak sendirian dalam keadaannya yang bisa dibilang tak layak di tempat terbuka seperti ini. walaupun dirinya hanya sen- ehm, berdua saja. Tetapi tetap saja tak enak dipandang walaupun tubuh dengan otot pemuda itu terlihat atletis.

Dimana pemuda itu saat ini duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon tinggi besar yang akar besarnya terlihat di permukaan tanah dan membentuk seperti U. dengan Naruto di antara akar besar itu bersandar. Namun dia tak sendirian.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang terbelah tengah dengan poninya membingkai wajah cantiknya. Tampak berada di dekapan pria itu. namun, anehnya, gadis itu telah memakai dalamannya.

Pandangan datar Naruto tetap pada api unggun di hadapannya dan gadis yang ada di dekapannya. Seperti tak terpengaruh oleh keberadaan gadis yang bahkan asetnya yang terlapis dalamannya itu bersentuhan langsung dengan perutnya. Apalagi tubuh hampir telanjang gadis itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Naruto.

Namun Naruto seperti hanya biasa saja. Dengan kepala gadis itu yang bersandar di dada bidang pria itu, Naruto malah mendekap erat gadis cantik itu.

"Yuu-nee.. " gumam Naruto datar. Ketika ingatannya teringat tentang gadis yang dia anggap kakak perempuannya itu. pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat-saat masih bersama gadis bersurai ungu tersebut.

"Enghh~.."

Sebuah erangan lembut yang sangat lirih terdengar di telinga Naruto dari gadis yang ada di dekapannya saat ini. seketika itu pula, ingatan Naruto hilang seketika digantikan dengan iris blue shappire-nya yang menatap pada wajah gadis itu.

Kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan. Ketika merasakan hangat ditubuhnya karena sesuatu yang mendekapnya itu. dan dipandangan gadis itu, sebuah dada bidang khas seorang pria yang saat ini memeluknya.

Irisnya membola seketika.

Perlahan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap siapa yang bersamanya ini dengan tubuh terpakunya itu. dan kembali irisnya dibuat lebih membola dengan semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipinya ketika tau siapa yang mendekapnya saat ini.

"kya- Hmm!.. Ehmhh!"

Ketika gadis itu hendak berteriak histeris, tiba-tiba dia merasakan bibirnya didekap oleh telapak tangan pria itu. hingga suaranya hanya tertahan dalam dekapan telapak tangan Naruto.

"Sssttt.. sebaiknya kau jangan berteriak, nona." Naruto hanya berkata lirih hampir seperti sebuah bisikan di dekat telinga gadis itu.

Sementara gadis cantik itu hanya memicingkan matanya tajam dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Hmmdhpp.." gadis itu kembali berbicara dengan mulut masih didekap oleh Naruto.

Namun pria itu tampak tak memandang wajahnya yang mendongak dengan menatapnya. Wajah Naruto malah terkesan menatap ke sekitarnya seperti tak menghiraukan gadis itu.

"Sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan berisik. Aku merasakan hawa Dragon disekitar sini. Jika kau bicara dan itu terdengar oleh mereka, nyawa kita bisa dalam bahaya.. apa kau paham?" bisik Naruto dengan memandang tepat ke iris gadis yang di dekapnya itu serius.

Hingga gadis itu mengangguk mengerti dengan iris yang juga serius namun masih dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Karena mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama tanpa jarak.

"Ssstt.."

Naruto kembali berbisik untuk menyuruh gadis dipelukannya itu untuk tak berisik. Seraya melepaskan dekapan dari bibir gadis cantik itu ketika mendapat anggukan lagi darinya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil sebuah botol minuman dari wadah kecil di sebelahnya. Dengan gadis itu yang masih memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

Wuss!

Byurr!

Csssss!

Naruto menyiram api unggun itu di hadapannya dengan air dalam botol yang di pegangnya hingga padam. dan kini, suasana gelap gulita terjadi di tempat Naruto dan gadis cantik itu. karena satu-satunya penerangan pada malam hari itu telah mati. dan menyisakan kegelapan dengan dua orang manusia yang masih dalam keadaan sama.

Grroarr!

Dab! Dab! Dab!

Dan benar saja. Kedua orang itu mendengar geraman dari seekor Dragon penghuni hutan ini. dan dari suaranya yang terdengar, monster itu mengarah pada tempatnya dan gadis itu.

"Sstt.."

Kembali Naruto berbisik, dan memutar gadis yang ada di dekapannya menjadi tiduran dibawahnya disertai tubuhnya yang mendekap gadis itu dari atasnya. Apalagi posisi keduanya yang tersudut pada ujung akar besar berbentuk U itu.

Hingga kini, surai gadis itu bahkan bersentuhan dengan ujung dalam akar pohon itu, dengan Naruto yang ada di atasnya. Tanpa jarak.

"Hmmhh!~"

Gadis itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan tubuh yang membeku ketika tanpa jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda yang bahkan tak dikenalnya itu berhimpitan dengan dua aset atas dan bawahnya. Membuatnya sedikit mendesah ketika aset atas dan bawahnya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada bidang dan bawah milik Naruto yang walau terlapis celana dan dalamannya.

"Jangan berisik.. Dragon dalam hutan ini memiliki indra penciuman tajam. Menggantikan penglihatan mereka yang buruk dimalam hari."

Ujar Naruto yang berbisik sangat pelan ditelinga gadis cantik itu. hingga mampu merasakan deru nafas yang membelai daun telinganya. Perasaan aneh muncul pada gadis itu.

Namun anehnya, dalam pandangan gadis itu yang memandang wajah Naruto saat ini, pria itu tampak hanya berwajah serius dengan iris yang mengarah ke kiri kekanan dengan ekor matanya. Seakan tak terpengaruh dengan posisinya yang seperti suami istri yang sedang melakukan malam pertama mereka.

'A-apa-apaan pria ini! pe-perasaan aneh inihh~..' batin gadis itu yang wajahnya masih memerah ketika sangat terasa tubuh pemuda itu pada tubuhnya.

"Ah~ apah yang kauh.. la-lakukanh~" bisik gadis itu perlahan ditelinga Naruto yang ada di atasnya.

"Hm? Maaf, hanya ini caranya agar kita tak ketahuan oleh makhluk itu. karena aroma tubuhmu masih melekat. Jadi aku menutupinya dengan tubuhku seperti ini agar kau aman. Menyamarkan baumu." Balas Naruto yang juga berbisik dalam situasi gelap gulita dan hening itu.

"Tah~tapi, bahgaimana.. bih-bisahh.." kembali gadis itu masih bertanya alasan Naruto melakukan itu padanya. Dengan telapak tangannya telentang dan mengapit bibir bawahnya. Seraya menahan perasaan aneh yang mendera kewanitaan dan dadanya yang dihimpit itu.

"Dalamanmu.. aku tadi menyelamatkanmu ketika pingsan dalam sungai. Otomatis seluruh pakaianku dan tubuhku basah, itu menghilangkan sementara aroma tubuh manusia. Tapi untukmu hanya tubuh polosmu saja. Jadi aku memakaikanmu dalamanmu saja, tadi, karena aku merasakan suhu tubuhmu tinggi. Sepertinya kau demam.."bisik lirih Naruto dengan ekspresi masih serius menatap ke segala arah walau samping kiri kanannya tertutup akar besar.

"Dalamanmu yang tak basah itulah yang akan membuat makhluk itu menemukan kita. Aroma tubuhku dan dirimu masih tersamar karena telah basah sebelumnya. Jadi jika kau ingin kita aman tanpa aku melindungimu seperti ini, lepas saja dalam- hmmm?"

Lanjut Naruto yang dikejutkan dengan mulutnya didekap oleh gadis itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya seraya menggeleng cepat dengan wajah memerah menatap iris bingung Naruto.

'A-apa?!.. Bagaimana pria ini bisa tetap tenang dalam kondisi seperti ini! apa yang harus ku lakukan?!' batin nista gadis itu yang sudah kelewat ooc dari sifat aslinya yang pendiam.

"Le-lebih~ baik sepertihh inihh~.. ja-janganhh dilepaskanh~" bisik gadis itu lagi dengan suaranya yang mulai parau dan terdengar seperti desahan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dan kembali melirik kanan kirinya dengan ekor matanya. Merasakan kehadiran makhluk malam itu yang semakin mendekat.

Grrrr!

Dan ternyata benar. makhluk seperti seekor Wyvern dengan kepala lebih kecil dari lehernya yang memiliki iris lebih kecil. Berjalan dengan kaki dan tangannya yang tersambung dengan sayapnya ke samping pohon besar tempat bersembunyi Naruto dan gadis itu.

Berjalan memutari pohon itu dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang sekitar 4 meter. Dan terdapat 5 lagi yang datang dari arah yang berbeda mendekat pada api unggun yang sudah padam itu. mengendus sekitar api unggun yang padam itu.

Gadis yang ada dibawah Naruto tampak membolakan matanya melihat sekumpulan naga itu yang berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka berdua.

Grrr!

Growt!

Seekor Dragon menggeram dan memakan ikan bakar yang terdapat di atas bekas api unggun yang tertusuk kayu dengan sekali lahap. Membuat beberapa yang lain ikut memakan ikan yang masih tersisa.

Groarr!

Brakk!

Groarr!

Namun seekor Dragon dengan jenis yang sama tak terima dengan kawannya yang memakan ikan ditempat yang pertama ditemukannya. Dan menyerang Dragon lain. Hingga terjadi pertarungan di dekat Naruto dan gadis itu yang semakin membeku menatap pertarungan Dragon dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Hmmff! Hmm! –"

"Jangan melihat. Dan atur nafasmu.. mereka dapat mencium deru nafasmu yang tak beraturan.."

Gadis itu yang tampak tak tenang dengan posisi mereka, yang membuat tubuhnya memanas dengan sesuatu yang basah di bagian bawah gadis itu. apalagi keadaan semakin mencekam para Dragon yang saling berebut makanan ikan tangkapan gadis itu sebelumnya.

'Bagaimana aku bisah tenanghh!' batin gadis itu.

Karena Naruto menutupi wajah gadis itu dengan wajah Naruto yang menatap lekat gadis itu. kedua wajah mereka saling berpandangan atas dan bawah dengan posisi masih melekat. Membuat gadis itu semakin gusar dan tak nyaman di kewanitaan dan dadanya.

Grrr

Seekor Dragon mengendus dengan kepalanya di samping akar tempat persembunyian Naruto tepat. Hingga terlihat kepala Dragon itu akan naik dan mengarah pada antara akar berbentuk U horizontal itu.

"Ehmm~ uhmm~"

Sementara itu diwaktu yang bersamaan gadis itu semakin tak tahan dan membuat suara desahan semakin jelas dan tubuhnya yang tak bisa diam karena dua bagian sensitifnya yang bersentuhan dengan tubuh Naruto walau terlapis pakaian. Bibirnya saling mengapit menahan desahan dan deru nafasnya agar stabil. Apalagi tubuhnya yang menggeliat itu membuat bagian bawahnya semakin bergesekan dan menciptakan suatu sensasi aneh dalam tubuh gadis itu. bawahnya semakin basah.

'Sial. Jika gadis ini tak bisa menahan nafasnya yan tak teratur dan suaranya, mereka pasti langsung mengetahuinya dan memangsa kami.. tak ada cara lain..' batin Naruto khawatir yang memandang wajah gadis dibawahnya yang terpejam sekaligus menahan gejolak aneh pada tubuh putih mulusnya.

Grrr!

Kepala dari Dragon yang tepat diatas mereka semakin mendekatkan moncong dengan lubang hidungnya pada punggung Naruto. dan membuka mulut dengan gigi runcingnya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya untuk merasakan sesuatu aroma deru nafas seseorang yang tak jelas dipandangannya.

Karena dari suatu udara yang muncul dari nafas makhluk hidup atau aroma nafas, mampu dirasakannya dengan indra penciumannya yang mendapat respon dari deru nafas dan sedikit suara desahan gadis itu. masuk ke indra penciuman dan pendengarannya. Hingga beberapa centi lagi lidah itu akan menyentuh punggung Naruto, maka mereka akan langsung dilahap setelah tau jika ada makhluk hidup tepat di bawah moncongnya.

"Ehhmm~ ah –"

Cup~

Gadis itu yang semakin tak bisa menahan suara dan deru nafasnya lagi, akan terlepas dari mulutnya. Namun sebuah benda kenyal dari bibir Naruto membekap bibirnya yang terbuka. Hingga menahan suara desahan gadis itu dan nafas gadis itu yang tercekat seketika. Tenang. Membeku dengan wajah memerah padam.

Seakan bibir Naruto yang tak bergerak, hanya mengunci bibir sensualnya saja itu membuat dirinya tenang dan berhenti bergerak. Perasaan aneh dalam dirinya seakan ikut terkunci dengan bibir Naruto.

Gadis itu melihat wajah Naruto yang terpejam. Gadis itupun ikut memejamkan kelopak matanya dan tak menggubris Dragon yang lidahnya hamir menyentuh punggung Naruto.

Dragon itu kembali keposisi semua di samping akar pohon besar Naruto karena tak merasakan lagi aroma nafas dan suara dari gadis itu. kemudian ikut bergabung dengan kawannya yang bertarung untuk memperebutkan ikan.

.

Sementara gadis itu masih merasakan bibir Naruto yang mengunci bibirnya. Dan anehnya, gadis itu masih sadar dan merasakan setiap inci tubuhnya yang didekap Naruto. beserta bibirnya yang tanpa sadar, mengikuti gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Naruto. dengan tangannya yang mengalung di punggung dan surai pirang yang baru dikenalnya.

Gadis itu terhanyut dalam keadaan yang terpaksa ini. bibirnya masih bergerak melumat bibir Naruto yang hanya diam. Menelusukkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Naruto yang terpejam tenang.

Dekapan gadis itu semakin erat dengan kedua kakinya yang tadi lurus, semakin ia buka untuk merasakan sesuatu yang tegak dalam celana Naruto. hanya terpisah dengan kain mereka berdua.

Gadis itu juga semakin mengalungkan kakinya pada belakang Naruto untuk semakin erat antara kemaluannya dan Naruto yang keduanya masih terbungkus.

Gadis itu semakin terhanyut dengan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya saat ini, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk saling bergesekan dan bagian bawahnya yang semakin becek.

"Ehhhmm~ ehhmm~ EHMMM!~"

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya desahan yang tertahan diantara dua bibir itu berubah menjadi sebuah erangan para wanita yang telah mencapai puncaknya. Membuat dibawah sana basah dan terkena celana Naruto yang juga ikut basah karena cairan gadis itu.

Gadis itu ikut terdiam setelah tadi mengejang sesaat. Dan terlelap dalam posisi yang masih sama.

Sementara Naruto tetap diam dalam terpejam yang bersandar pundak gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terdapat di desa Namigakure yang berada di pulau dekat perbatasan Negara api. Tapi masih termasuk ke dalam daerah Negara api. Hanya saja letaknya yang terdapat di sebuah pulau yang agak jauh terpisah dengan sebuah sungai lebar yang mengarah langsung ke laut mengelilingi pulau tersebut.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat seperti sebuah rumah mewah dengan dinding yang melindungi rumah di tengah itu. seperti sebuah rumah abat pertengahan namun memiliki diameter yang luas dan mewah dengan eksterior yang terlihat cocok untuk bangunan itu.

Di salah satu ruangan yang terdapat dibangunan itu. seorang pria berkacamata hitam bulat duduk di bantalan duduk yang biasa digunakan. Tepat diujung ruangan itu dan bersebrangan dengan pintu keluar dengan pilar-pilar yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menopang atap bangunan tersebut.

Sementara itu, kedua tangan pria berkacamata bulat hitam itu mengalung ke samping kanan kirinya pada dua orang wanita yang memakai pakaian seperti kimono yang terbuka dibagian atasnya. Hingga memperlihatkan buah dada mereka berdua yang terekspos dengan jelas disana.

Kedua tangan pria berkacamata hitam dengan tubuh cebol itu tampak bergerak meremas salah satu buah dada wanita yang ada di sisi kirinya yang saat ini mengalung manja pada pria berkacamata hitam itu.

"Ehhmm~ uhhmm~"

Suara wanita bersurai hitam itu melenguh ketika dadanya diremas dengan bebas oleh pria berkacamata hitam itu.

Sementara wanita di sebelah kanannya, tampak membuka lebar kedua pahanya yang tertutup kimono itu. dengan posisi sama dengan wanita sebelah kiri pria itu. mengalun manja dengan sebuah tangan kanan pria berkacamata itu masuk kedalam kimono wanita itu dan memainkan perannya di kewanitaan wanita yang sedang mendesah kenikmatan itu.

"Ahhh~ ahh~.. tu-tuan~.. ahh~" desah wanita yang di mainkan kewanitaannya tersebut. merasakan lubang surgawinya di masuki oleh jari-jari pria berkacamata hitam bulat itu. melakukan gerakan in out tanpa menghiraukan wanita itu yang sampai mengeluarkan air liur dari bibirnya yang terbuka sensual mengalunkan suara desahan nikmat duniawi.

"Aku membawa berita untuk anda tuan."

Ujar seorang pria bertubuh kekar dengan tato di bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dibagian atas. Berbicara dengan duduk dihadapan pria dengan dua wanitanya itu dengan ekspresi biasa ketika atasannya itu bermain wanita di hadapannya.

"Hmmm.. berita apa itu Waraji? Apa para penduduk itu tak memberikan pajak yang sudah ku tentukan untuk mereka lagi?"

Balas pria dengak kacamata hitam bulat yang masih bermain dengan dua wanitanya. Menatap pria yang barusaja duduk di depannya dengan sebelah mata pria bertato itu tertutup oleh sebuah penutup mata seperti bajak laut.

"Maaf.. bukan itu tuan. Untuk masalah pajak para penduduk desa itu, kita masih aman dan dapat masih teratasi. Tapi yang saya maksut adalah berita tentang Tazuna." Jelas pria seperti bajak laut itu.

"Oh, pria tukang kayu pemimpin desa itu ya. Jadi apa informasi yang kau dapatkan kali ini?" ujar pria berkacamata hitam itu seraya semakin gencar mempermainkan kedua aset wanitanya.

"Ku dengar dari salah seorang bawahan kita dari penduduk desa Namigakure, pria itu telah kembali dan sampai dirumahnya siang tadi. " jawab pria bertato tersebut yang memandang ke arah kedua wanita yang menjadi mainan pria berkacamata hitam bulat itu.

"Hahaha.. akhirnya. Ini adalah info yang sangat baik untukku. Tapi apakah si Momochi itu telah menjalankan tugasnya? Aku sudah menyewanya mahal untuk menghabisi pria tua itu, bukan.."

"Ahh~ ahh~.. lebihh chepath tuan~ ahh~ ahh~" desahan kedua wanita yang saat ini kemaluan keduanya menjadi sasaran in out jari di kedua tangan pria berkacamata hitam itu.

"Untuk itu, Zabuza telah menjalankan tugasnya. Tapi dia melarikan diri sebelum berhasil membunuh Tazuna ketika melawan pria misterius yang berpakaian seperti seorang Assassins yang mengawal Tazuna." Balas pria bertato.

"Dasar tak becus! Kita jalankan rencana kita besok Waraji. Aku tak bisa menunggu si iblis tak berguna dan saudaranya itu. kita lakukan sendiri besok." Ujar pria cebol itu yang ekspresi marah kentara di wajahnya. Dengan gerakan in out tangannya yang juga semakin cepat karena emosi yang dia rasakan.

"Ahh~ ahhh~ ahhh~.."

"Hai'.." balas Waraji yang menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali mendongak dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"AHHHH~.."

"Siapkan semuanya! Waraji.." ujar pria cebol itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Waraji yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. bersamaan dengan dua wanita itu yang mencapai puncak orgasmenya.

Membuat kedua wanita itu ambruk menidurkan tubuh mereka yang lemas disertai dengan deru nafas yang mulai di stabilkan.

Pria cebol berkacamata hitam bulat itu mencabut jarinya dari dalam kewanitaan penuh cairan cinta kedua wanitanya. Dan menjilatinya.

Sebuah seringai licik muncul di wajah menjijikkan pria cebol dengan kacamata bulat hitamnya.

"Hmm.. kita lihat, apa cairanmu juga akan selezat ini.. nee, Tsunami-chan."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

Ending:

 **Meteor** by T.M. Revolution.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kali ini saya balas review dari seorang Guest yang menurut saya perlu saya balas komentarnya.

 **Kuzan:** sebelumnya maaf jika mengecewakan anda. Kalau anda mengira membosankan sama seperti yang lain, saya tau apa penyebabnya. Saya pun juga sama ketika merasakan hal yang sama dengan anda ketika membaca ff dulu. Tapi jika anda berpikir kedepannya, mungkin anda akan menebak-nebak walaupun kecewa.

Dan itu sudah saya siapkan kedepannya. Dan kenapa Miyuki menjadi focus kali ini, akan terjawab nanti ketika di penghujung misinya.

Jika anda ingin melanjutkan fict ini, saya akan bertanya..

Apa anda tak malu setelah mengucapkan itu, anda meminta begitu saja. Bukankah jika ingin mendapatkan hati seseorang, kau harus baik kepadanya dan mendapatkan hatinya dulu.. apa anda tak berpikir seperti itu?. ya itu terserah anda.

Tapi anda tak berkata dengan sopan sama sekali. Jadi, maaf untuk itu.

Dan terakhir, itu sama saja dengan menghina diri anda sendiri. Karena bukannya anda membuat fict dengan hasil jerih payah anda sendiri, tapi malah seperti itu. sama saja anda tak percaya dengan diri anda sendiri. Sama saja anda merendahkan diri anda sendiri dan tak menerima karya dari anda sendiri apapun hasilnya itu.

Cobalah berpikir positif. Bukannya saya tak suka dengan komentar anda. Sejak awal fict ini ada, kekecewaan sudah sering muncul di kolom review. tapi apa? dari kekecewaan di awal pasti akan ada buah manis yang nanti akan di petik.

Asal kau mau membuktikannya.

Jadi untuk itu, saya hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik nanti di penghujung. Tapi jika anda tak sabar, tak usah lanjutkan mengikuti tak apa-apa. yah itu hak anda.

Saya tetap menganggap anda atau yang lainnya adalah kawan saya. walaupun saya tak kenal, tapi setidaknya kita dapat saling tau dari ffn ini. jika mereka kecewa di chap sebelumnya? Itu hal lumrah. Walaupun sebenarnya saya tak mau mengecewakan mereka.

Tapi memang ada saatnya. Dan jika saatnya tiba, para reader akan berpikiran lain nantinya. Termasuk anda.

Karena saya sudah pernah mengalaminya.

Jadi untukmu, jangan anggap ini adalah emosi atau hal negative lain dari saya. Tapi ini adalah ungkapan sederhana balasan untuk komentar anda. So, anda jangan terbawa emosi.

Berpikirlah positif kawanku.

Dan sekali lagi, saya minta maaf untuk anda dan kalian semua kawanku yang sudah merasa kecewa. Tapi kalian akan memetik buahnya nanti jika saatnya tiba.

.

Seperti biasa, jika ingin melihat Dragon, chara dan sebagainya di fict Kyo, silahkan kunjungi album di fb Kyo. Dengan profil name: Kyoigneel.

Dan terakhir jangan lupa Fav and Follownya kawan. Serta jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

Tapi ingat, sampaikanlah dengan sopan, maka saya dengan senang hati menerima kritikan anda. Tapi jika tidak, so, maaf sekali. Anda tau sendiri nanti.

Karena HINAAN dan KRITIKAN itu dua hal yang berbeda. Anda pasti tau sendiri perbedaannya kawan.

.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 19: Namigakure part 1. Feelings are revealed..**


	19. Chapter 19

**WORLD**

 **.**

 **D** **i** **sclaimer** :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasi.

 **Warning!** : Imajinasi liar!, Ooc, AU, Typo, Isekai, Etc, Don't like don't read!

 **Summary** : Dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

* * *

.

 **Next chapter 19:** Namigakure part 1. Feelings are revealed.

.

Opening Song:

 **CLOSER** by Inoue Joe.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terdapat di desa Namigakure yang berada di pulau dekat perbatasan Negara api. Tapi masih termasuk ke dalam daerah Negara api. Hanya saja letaknya yang terdapat di sebuah pulau yang agak jauh terpisah dengan sebuah sungai lebar yang mengarah langsung ke laut mengelilingi pulau tersebut.

Didalam rumah tersebut seorang pria tua berkacamata, anak kecil yang duduk di kursi sebelah kakek itu. dengan meja makan di tengah memisahkan mereka berdua dengan dua orang gadis berbeda surai yang ada dihadapan mereka. dipisahkan oleh meja makan kayu itu.

Sementara di kedua ujung meja makan itu, terdapat seorang wanita bersurai hitam dengan tubuh proposional bak gitar spanyol yang berhadapan dengan seorang pria misterius yang hanya terlihat sepasang irisnya saja diantara kerah tinggi dan hodienya.

Nampak wajah kedua gadis berbeda surai dihadapan kakek dan anak kecil itu memasang ekspresi terkejut sejenak. Sementara kakek berkacamata dan anak kecil bersurai hitam itu, hanya menunduk sendu dari ekspresi mereka.

Berbeda dengan wanita diujung itu yang hanya mengapit bibir bawahnya saja seperti berusaha menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya agar tak tumpah dan memunculkan tetesan air bening dari kedua irisnya.

"Ternyata, Quest kami ini sangat kebetulan ya.. kami datang kesini dan kepala desanya juga baru tiba dengan waktu yang tepat. Dan lebih parahnya, pembunuh bayaran Zabuza itu mengincarmu karena misi dari orang yang membayarnya adalah membunuhmu.. kepala desa ini." ucap Rossweisse yang memandang serius Tazuna di hadapannya saat ini.

"Benar.. aku mendengar kabar angin jika murid dari Academi Hagun ada yang mengambil Quest dariku. maka dari itu, aku bergegas menyusul kalian. Dan kalian sudah tau alasan Kira-san ikut denganku barusan." Tazuna menjelaskan.

"Jadi, Kira-san kebetulan bertemu denganmu di kota Soul dan dirimu juga membayarnya untuk mengawalmu dalam perjalanan pulangmu. Apakah kau tak tersiksa dengan keadaan desamu yang sedang dilanda kemiskinan ini, harus membayar dua Quest sekaligus?." Tanya Miyuki dengan ekspresi tak tega dengan apa yang di alami desa tempat tinggal Tazuna ini.

Karena beberapa jam lalu ketika mereka sampai di rumah Tazuna, mereka bertiga telah di ceritakan seluruh masalah yang dialami desa Namigakure ini. mulai dari para Yakuza yang menguasai tempat ini dengan memungut pajak besar-besaran untuk kepentingan pribadi.

Menyebabkan desa ini dilanda kemiskinan dan perekonomian yang semakin merosot turun dari tingkat normal. ditambah rute pelayaran perdagangan desa mereka ini telah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh para Yakuza. Hingga para penduduk tak berkutik dibawah jeratan kekuasaan para Yakuza itu.

Apalagi dikatakan oleh kepala desa itu, jika mereka mengincar nyawanya untuk membuat para penduduk tunduk sepenuhnya dibawah perintah para Yakuza.

Karena para penduduk sangat yakin pada Tazuna untuk menyelamatkan desa mereka. dengan pemimpin desa itu sendiri mengumpulkan Gold untuk biaya Quest yang dia berikan. Dengan dirinya yang pergi ke kota besar untuk bekerja sebagai tukang kayu, dan kepala bangunan di kota Soul.

Dengan begitu, dirinya mendapat uang lebih untuk membayar Sorcerer atau Shinobi yang menjalankan Questnya. Termasuk dirinya yang masih bekerja di kota Soul, mengerjakan bangunan klan Phoenix, Sebagai kepala konstruksi disana.

"Benar.. aku bekerja keras keluar desa untuk mencari Gold, sekaligus mencari bantuan untuk desa ini. karena jika aku sudah berhasil keluar, aku tak bisa mengulanginya lagi. Karena aku keluar dari desa ini saja dengan susah payah. Hanya untuk mengumpulkan Gold untuk membayar orang seperti kalian ini, dan kembali ke desa ketika aku sudah mendapatkan tujuanku. Jadi aku tak boleh sampai gagal.." ujar Tazuna.

Sementara ke dua gadis dihadapannya menatap Tazuna dengan prihatin wajah tua Tazuna yang murung dengan makanan di meja makan itu tak ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali. Begitupun kedua gadis dan keluarga Tazuna, tak ada yang menyentuh makanan dimeja karena pembicaraan serius itu.

"Saya mohon, kalian bantulah desa kami ini.. kami mohon, selesaikan penderitaan kami. Ketika Tou-san pergi, kami semakin disiksa dengan harta benda kami di renggut. Ditambah.. hikss. Para perempuan diambil dari keluarga desa untuk keperluan hasrat mereka dengan banyak anak-anak dibawah umur yang dipekerjakan tanpa upah.. hiks."

Wanita sebagai ibu dari satu-satunya bocah disana sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memohon pada dua gadis yang ada di rumahnya saat ini. irisnya sudah tak kuat membendung rasa sedih yang dialami desanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir dan bibir bawahnya yang ia apit untuk menyalurkan rasa sedihnya.

"Nee-chan! Hikss.. aku mohon, selesaikan masalah ini.. hiks.. mereka juga telah membunuh Tou-san'ku.. Aku.. hiks.. aku ingin mereka dihukum mati seperti apa yang mereka lakukan pada Tou-san'ku! Dan juga para penduduk desa ini!"

Seorang anak kecil bersurai hitam yang duduk disebelah Tazuna menangis ketika ikut mendorong kedua gadis itu untuk membalas kematian ayahnya. Bocah itu menangis dengan ekspresi khas anak-anak sekitar 7 atau 8 tahunan dengan air mata dan cairan kental mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Rossweisse dan Miyuki yang menatap ibu dan bocah bernama Inari itu ikut merasa sedih. Membuat Miyuki menatap ketiga anggota keluarga Tazuna itu dengan pandangan sendu. Kecuali Rossweisse yang tampak berwajah datar.

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. walaupun harus membunuh para Yakuza itu, kami tak keberatan Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari-chan." Ujar Rossweisse serius. Dibalas anggukan oleh Miyuki.

"Trimakasih.." balas Tazuna yang tersenyum dengan wajah tuanya. Begitupun anak dan cucunya itu yang tersenyum ke arah kedua gadis cantik yang menjadi tamu mereka ini.

Kedua gadis cantik itu ikut tersenyum membalas senyuman keluarga kecil itu. seakan sebuah harapan yang selama ini menjadi sebuah mimpi yang akan hilang ketika keluarga kecil itu terbangun, akan menjadi kenyataan yang akan mereka terima nantinya.

"Baiklah Tazuna-san, kesempatanmu hanya sekali, bukan?" tanya Rossweisse serius pada Tazuna yang ada dihadapannya.

"Seperti itulah Valkyrie-san.." balas Tazuna.

"Jadi, Kira-san apakah kau akan membantu atau –"

Ucapan Rossweisse yang menghadap ke arah Kira yang ada di sudut kirinya. Diikuti oleh semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu menatap ke arah pria yang sangat tertutup tertutup itu. namun perkataan Rossweisse terhenti seketika. Dengan pandangan sweatdrop menatap pemuda itu.

Begitupun dengan Miyuki yang ikut sweatdrop menatap Kira. Berbeda dengan keluarga Tazuna yang menatap pria itu dengan senyum kecil. Walau juga sweardrop sebenarnya.

Bagaimana tidak, pria yang terduduk sambil bersandar di kursi meja makan dengan iris serius menatap kedepan, kearah orang-orang yang menatapnya saat ini. menghiraukan tumpukan piring di atas meja di hadapannya yang sudah tak berisi! Hanya piring sisa saja yang bertumpuk seperti menara bangunan miring yang terkenal di suatu Negara karena bangunan tinggi dan miringnya itu.

"Aku akan membantu." Ucap Kira dengan santainya.

Tak menghiraukan tatapan tak percaya dari seluruh orang yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan karena apa yang dia katakan, tapi karena tumpukan piring bekas makanan yang ada dihadapan pria itu.

'Sejak kapan pria itu memakan makanannya? Sebanyak itu lagi.. dan sepertinya rencanaku dan Miyuki untuk melihat wajah aslinya gagal.' batin Rossweisse masih sweatdrop. Karena sebelumnya memang mereka berdua berencana melihat wajah pria misterius itu ketika ada waktu yang tepat.

Waktu makan bersama.

'Ki-Kira-san.. aku gagal melihat wajah aslimu!' batin Miyuki dengan wajah mulai memerah seraya menundukkan wajahnya dibalik surai hitamnya.

"Ah.. Kira-san sepertinya lapar ya. Kau makan sangat cepat sekali.." tazuna berkata dengan senyuman maklum di wajah tuanya yang memandang pria misterius yang sok polos itu.

"Uwoo! Kira-nii hebat!.. bisa menghabiskan masakan kaa-chan sebanyak itu. aku tak mau kalah!.. aumm!" anak kecil bernama Inari itu malah ikut menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap ketika melihat tiba-tiba makanan habis oleh pria misterius itu yang bahkan dirinya pun tak tau sejak kapan Kira telah memakan makanannya tanpa membuka kerah tinggi dan hodienya!

Atau karena memang dia tak tau.

"Heh.. kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku Inari-chan. Ha..ha..ha.." ujar Kira yang membalas Inari dengan berkacak pinggang dan tertawa menegakkan tubuhnya seraya menghadap ke atas dengan tawanya yang aneh dibalik kerah tinggi dan hodienya itu.

Membuat kedua gadis yang menatapnya semakin sweatdrop. Karena sangat tak mencerminkan tiga pedang dipunggungnya dan pakaian tertutup seperti Assassins, yang berkelakuan nyeleneh seperti itu.

"Hihi.."

Sementara Tsunami hanya tersenyum dan tartawa halus ketika melihat atmosfir dalam ruangan itu kembali hangat setelah sebelumnya menegang karena pembicaraan serius tentang desa ini. irisnya menatap pria bernama Kira yang ada di hadapannya di sebrang ujung meja makan itu dengan senyuman tulus.

Seakan pria itu mencairkan suasana yang ada di ruang makan ini dengan cara makannya yang aneh yang bahkan seluruh orang diruang makan ini tak tau bagaimana dan sejak kapan pria bernama Kira itu telah menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu. dan sekali lagi, dia juga tak tau bagaimana pria itu telah menghabiskan makanannya tanpa diketahui apakah membuka jaket yang menutupi wajahnya atau tidak!

Apalagi ketika melihat anaknya Inari yang seperti tak mau kalah dengan Kira. seakan anaknya juga dibuat kagum dengan pria misterius itu dan membuat perhatian Inari juga teralihkan dari permasalahan ini.

Walau sementara.

'Aku tak tau, apa yang akan terjadi besok.. tapi kurasa, aku bisa mengandalkan ketiga orang ini untuk menyelamatkan desa ini..' batin Tazuna masih memandang kedua gadis dihadapannya yang masih sweatdrop.

Pandangannya beralih ke arah Kira yang ada di ujung kanannya itu. menatap pria yang masih bersidekap dada dengan irisnya.

'Tapi, kau memang pria misterius Kira-san..'

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

11 Pm.

Hutan perbatasan Namigakure.

.

Di sebuah hutan yang gelap berada di tepi sungai perbatasan Namigakure. Tempat yang bisa dibilang sudah rusak akibat bekas perkelahian antara Dragon. Pepohonan dan rerumputan telah rusak di beberapa tempat itu.

Namun di tempat yang berantakan itu, masih terdapat seorang pria dan seorang gadis bersurai hitam poni belah tengah panjang. Beriris hitam dengan pakaian minim yang duduk bersandar di dekapan seorang pria bersurai pirang yang hanya memakai celana pendek saja.

Gadis itu tampak memerah wajahnya dengan iris terpejam di pelukan pria yang bersandar di antara akar pohon besar yang berbentuk U. pria itu mendekapnya erat seraya menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya pada dahi gadis cantik itu.

Seperti tak terpengaruh dengan posisi mereka yang saling berhimpit dengan kulit bersentuhan dan aset gadis itu yang menempel di perut sixpacknya. Hanya ekspresi bingung yang terlihat pada wajah pria bersurai pirang itu ketika menatap wajah gadis didekapannya.

"Ehmm~.. maaf, karena aku kau jadi kerepotan seperti ini." gumam gadis itu yang membuka irisnya memandang ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan pria itu. merasakan hangat tubuh pemuda itu yang masih lekat ditubuhnya.

"Hm? Tak apa. lagipula kau demam.. aku hanya mengingat cara yang pernah Yu-nee ajarkan padaku ketika seseorang demam. Dia pernah melakukan ini padaku dulu ketika aku masih kecil.." balas pria bersurai pirang spike itu menatap bintang di langit berkanvas hitam di atas sana.

"Sepertinya, kakak perempuanmu itu orang yang baik ya.. tapi, ini cara yang cukup aneh juga." Ucap lirih gadis itu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Aneh kenapa? Menurutku itu biasa saja.. aku sering demam dulu ketika habis berkelahi. Tapi Yu-nee juga melepas semua pakaian kami untuk menyalurkan suhu tubuhku padanya melalui pelukan seperti ini, katanya. Aku tertidur di pelukannya, dan ketika aku bangun paginya demamku sudah hilang." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung menatap wajah gadis itu yang semakin memerah mendengar ceritanya yang bahkan dirinya biasa saja.

"Uhmm~. Kalian berdua tak memakai pakaian sama sekali? Memang jarak umur kalian berapa?" tanya gadis itu penasaran dengan cara aneh yang di ajarkan kakak perempuan pria ini.

"Mmm.. waktu itu aku berumur 7 sampai saat ini mungkin umurku16 atau 17 tahunan. dan terakhir bertemu dengannya sebelum aku sampai disini. Kira-Kira umurnya 22 tahun saat ini, mungkin. Dan saat ini jelas dia berada di atasku.." balas Naruto dengan mode berpikir dengan wajah datarnya.

Jelas perkataan Naruto itu membuat gadis cantik didekapannya itu membeku seketika. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat merah ketika mendengar Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit sweatdrop.

'Apa-apaan orang ini, umurnya saja tak tau..' batin gadis cantik itu sweatdrop.

"Hah.. memang kalian tak melakukan apa-apa dengan kondisi tak berpakaian seperti itu? umur kalian terpaut jauh, tapi saat kau bilang terakhir kali.. kurasa kalian.. apa.. su-sudah melakukan itu, kan.." ucap gadis itu yang suaranya semakin pelan dengan suara tergagap.

Bagaimana tidak, selama ini berdua dengan lawan jenis tanpa pakaian? Walaupun saudara, dan terpaut umur yang jauh tapi ketika dia bilang terakhir sebelum kemari, bisa dipastikan pria ini sudah dewasa dan setara dengan kakaknya!

Apa yang dipikirkan pria ini atau kakaknya itu sebenarnya?! Mereka kan bersaudara!. Batin gadis itu.

"Melakukan apa? aku tak melakukan apapun.. walaupun aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksut, tapi dia sering menjahiliku. Apalagi ketika kondisi seperti itu, dia sering membuatku sesak nafas karena gumpalan daging miliknya yang menghimpit wajahku.. makanya ketika dia melakukan itu, aku balas menggigit sesuatu yang menonjol di gumpalan dagingnya itu.."

Jelas Naruto dengan ekspresi datar menceritakan dia dan kakaknya tanpa rasa bersalah atau canggung sedikitpun. bahkan wajah kesal seperti anak kecil muncul ketika pria itu bercerita tentang kakaknya yang suka menjahilinya itu.

"Namun aku tak mengerti kenapa dia suka sekali aku menggigit benjolan di gumpalan daging besarnya itu sampai dia bersuara aneh.. dia jadi sering menjahiliku dan membuatku sesak nafas seperti itu.. dasar Yu-nee merepotkan – are..?"

Lanjutan dari cerita Naruto itu terpotong seketika saat dirinya yang asik bercerita sambil memandang bintang dilangit malam itu, lalu beralih memandang wajah gadis cantik di dekapannya menjadi terhenti dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Wajah bingung menatap wajah gadis itu yang sudah merah sempurna dengan animasi kepulan asap dari surai hitamnya dan irisnya yang terpejam dengan tubuh sedikit mengejang.

Apalagi bibir ranum merah mudanya yang ia apit bibir bawahnya dengan bibir atas ranumnya seperti menahan sesuatu gejolak dalam tubuhnya yang kembali muncul mendengar cerita Naruto. sesuatu mulai basah dibawah sana dengan kedua kaki jenjangnya yang saling menghimpit bagian tengahnya itu.

"Hoi nona.. kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah.. apa demammu semakin parah ya? Ma-maaf karena aku demammu semakin parah.. ba-baiklah aku minta maaf aku akan menying –"

Cup!

Perkataan Naruto sontak terhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba bibirnya di sumpal oleh bibir lembut gadis cantik itu. membuat Naruto membolakan irisnya menatap gadis yang memejamkan matanya didepan wajahnya ini.

Seakan sesuatu aneh mulai muncul dalam dirinya. dengan bibir gadis itu semakin melumat bibirnya yang hanya diam saja dan memasukkan benda tak bertulang milik gadis itu kedalam mulutnya. Membiarkan gadis itu yang semakin menghimpitnya dengan dadanya yang lumayan dan kedua tangan gadis itu yang menahan belakang kepala Naruto untuk mendorongnya semakin dalam pada wajahnya.

"Ehmm~ ahhmm.. mmhh~"

Hanya wajah datar dan diam yang Naruto tunjukkan. Dengan bibirnya yang sedikit ia gerakan untuk setidaknya menghormati gadis itu dan tak menyakiti perasaannya yang seperti merasa akan terabaikan nantinya. Membuat gadis itu mendesah dalam pagutannya dengan pria itu.

Hingga beberapa menit, gadis itu melepas pagutannya hingga benang salifa dari liur mereka saling terhubung membuat jarak antara bibirnya dan pria itu. kedua iris gadis itu dan Naruto saling berpandangan lekat.

Namun Naruto masih tetap datar. Berbeda dengan gadis itu yang tersenyum menatap wajah pria yang sepertinya lebih muda dari dirinya.

"Tidak.. aku sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih untuk perhatianmu.. padahal kau bukan siapa-siapaku tapi kau mau berbuat sejauh ini untuk melindungiku oleh naga tadi. dan aku baru tau jika apa yang di ajarkan oleh kakak perempuanmu ternyata efektif.." ujar lirih gadis itu yang seperti bisikan. Wajahnya masih memerah dengan tangan yang masih mengalung di leher Naruto.

"Namun katanya, hanya boleh melakukannya pada lawan jenis.." gumam Naruto datar dengan wajah bingung menatap gadis dihadapannya yang mengangguk pelan dengan senyumannya.

Namun senyuman itu sedikit demi sedikit luntur.

"Andai orang yang berharga untukku juga memiliki perasaan dan baik hati sepertimu. Aku akan sangat senang." Gadis itu menunduk dengan senyum kecut diwajahnya tak mau memandang iris Naruto yang tetap datar.

"Dia.. orang berharga untukmu?.." tanya Naruto pelan.

Dalam gelapnya malam itu, gadis itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. lalu tersenyum tulus mendongak menatap wajah Naruto yang tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika melihat senyuman tulus gadis itu.

Kedua tangannya terkepal di tanah yang ia tumpukan.

"Yah.. aku menyanginya. Dia segalanya untukku. Karena dia, aku bisa melihat indahnya bunga. Merasakan hangatnya mentari dan berlari di bawah awan yang menangis. menghilangkan dingin yang menusuk kulitku ketika aku sendirian.." ucap gadis itu lirih. Wajahnya kembali ia benamkan di dada bidang Naruto. kembali menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tersenyum dalam tangis.

"Dia.. sangat berarti untukku. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya yang sudah memberikan sinarnya padaku.. walaupun sinar itu berada dibalik awan, tapi dia yang sudah memberikanku kehidupan baru." Lanjut gadis itu yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Perasaannya kembali mulai rapuh ketika mengingat masalalunya. Bersama dengan orang yang berharga untuknya, seakan harapan bukanlah mimpi lagi. Namun sebuah kenyataan yang dapat dia raih walaupun cahaya terang itu tertutup oleh gumpalan awan.

Tapi suatu saat, gumpalan awan itu akan tersingkir dengan hembusan angin. Dan membuat cahaya itu bebas bersinar.

"Aku yakin.. iblis pun, pasti akan mendapatkan cahayanya kembali… agar jalannya kembali menjadi lurus dan terang oleh cahaya itu.. hiks.. aku yakin.. dinginnya es, akan mencair suatu saat. Hiks.."

Gadis itu semakin lirih di ucapannya. Tangisan mulai pecah pada gadis itu yang menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto. seakan tak mau jika pria itu melihat dirinya yang sedang rapuh ini.

Pria itu tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. jadi cukup dia saja yang mengemban beban dipundaknya saat ini.

Greb!

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak ketika dirinya merasakan sebuah lengan kekar mendekapnya erat. Membuat tubuh bagian depannya kembali melekat pada tubuh pria pirang itu. dengan kedua tangannya yang semakin menghimpitkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu untuk menyalurkan ketenangan pada gadis yang sedang sedih tersebut.

Rambut panjang gadis itu di elus lembut dengan tangan kanan pria itu. ingin membuat gadis itu kembali tenang dalam tangisnya yang semakin pecah. Bahkan gadis itu juga semakin mendalamkan benaman wajahnya pada dada Naruto.

Ekspresi tak terlihat karena bayangan surainya pada wajah Naruto yang bersandar di puncuk kepala gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." suara gadis itu masih menangis dalam dekapan Naruto yang juga tak terlihat ekspresi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Gadis canti bersurai putih yang saat ini sedang tiduran diranjang queen sizenya, memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya. menghiraukan selimut tebal yang teronggok di lantai sebelah ranjangnya karena terjatuh dari atas ranjang itu.

Tubuhnya yang terbalut sebuah pakaian tidur seperti kain yang tipis namun nyaman di kulit. Seperti terusan yang hanya menggunakan tali untuk mengaitkannya di pundaknya. Hingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

Apalagi pakaian itu seperti terusan yang panjang bawahnya diatas lutut berwarna cream agak transparan. Hingga memperlihatkan dalamannya yang berwarna hitam. Apalagi posisinya yang telentang dengan tangan kanan yang berada di atas dahinya.

Seperti sedang terhanyut dalam pikirannya malam ini.

'Hah.. kenapa aku menjadi susah sekali tidur akhir-akhir ini?..' batin Elen yang ekspresinya tampak kosong.

Dia bingung dengan dirinya akhir-akhir ini. selalu saja dirinya malas melakukan sesuatu di pagi hari. Apalagi setiap malam dirinya juga sering sekali susah tidur. Hingga membuat lipatan kantung matanya tampak terlihat.

Walaupun dia sering sekali mengalami susah tidur dimalam hari, tapi kali ini entah mengapa ada yang berbeda. Seakan penyebabnya bukan lagi dari kebiasaannya. Melainkan sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri pun tak tau itu.

Dan kebiasaan ini muncul lagi sejak..

'Naruto..' batin Elen yang saat ini memegang dadanya . dekat dengan belahan buah dadanya itu.

"Kenapa dengan ini.. apa ini semua karenamu? Naruto.."

Gumam Elen yang meremat tangan kiri diatas dadanya itu. seakan mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini yang tak jelas. Elen memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat guling di sisi kirinya. Kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya agar bisa masuk lagi ke alam mimpinya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

di waktu yang bersamaan, seorang gadis berambut hitam indigo dengan poni ratanya sedang duduk sebuah kasur dalam sebuah kamar yang terlihat seperti kamar laki-laki dengan minim perabotan. Hanya barang-barang penting saja seperti nakas yang ada di sebelah kasur itu.

gadis itu duduk di tepi kasur tersebut seraya memandang tepian kasur di sisi sebelahnya. Memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Kedua tangannya saling terpaut di atas pangkuannya, yang saat ini gadis itu mengenakan sebuah pakaian tidur seperti kaus yang menonjol di bagian dada serta celana panjang khas pakaian tidur.

Pikirannya juga melayang tentang pria penghuni kamar yang saat ini dia singgahi.

'Kenapa.. denganku..' batin gadis cantik beriris amethyst itu.

Pikirannya kalut sehingga membuatnya bangun di tengah malam seperti ini. membuatnya pergi menuju ketempat yang entah kenapa perasaannya yang menuntunnya sampai kemari. Ke kamar pria yang menjadi akar dari masalahnya ini.

'Semua terasa berbeda ke-ketika kau tak dikamar ini Naruto-kun..' batin Hinata dengan ekspresi murung.

Karena ketika ingatannya kembali muncul akhir-akhir ini, Hinata merasa dirinya yang mulai menjadi pribadi yang selalu tersenyum dan senang di wajah kalemnya, menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun seperti sebelumnya.

Sebelum mengenal pemuda pirang itu.

Apalagi didalam asrama ini, terasa aneh ketika setiap pulang dari Academi dan bangun dari tidurnya, tak ada sosok pemuda pirang yang sering menjahilinya itu. bahkan ketika memasak sarapan pagi seperti pagi tadi, dia salah memberikan porsi masakannya. Dimana dia memasak dan menyajikan makanan untuk dua orang dan menaruhnya di meja ruang utama di kamar asramanya ini. dan disitulah dia baru teringat jika hanya ada dirinya saja yang ada didalam kamar asramanya.

Karena biasanya setiap dia memasak, Hinata selalu membuat porsi lebih untuk mereka berdua. Apalagi Naruto yang jika makan, dia tak tanggung-tanggung sampai beberapa porsi. Padahal Hinata sendiri hanya makan satu porsi, tapi Naruto hingga tambah sampai beberapa porsi.

Apalagi dari cara minumnya pemuda itu yang diingat Hinata paling berbeda dari laki-laki lain yang pernah ditemuinya.

Naruto meminum air mineral paling banyak daripada orang yang lain.

Itu menurutnya. Karena ketika Hinata pernah bertanya, Naruto hanya menjawab, 'Itu sudah kebiasaanku..' hanya itu yang sering di dengar Hinata.

Walaupun cukup aneh karena minumnya yang over itu, tapi Hinata tak masalah dengan itu. bahkan dengan kejahilan pemuda itu yang sering mengganggunya ketika memasak didapur, atau ketika Hinata bangun kesiangan dan Naruto yang menjahilinya untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

Intinya, hari-harinya menjadi lebih berwarna semenjak pria itu ada. Dan saat ini, hari-harinya kembali flat tanpa warna semenjak Naruto pergi.

Karena itulah, Hinata akhir-akhir ini menjadi sering tidur di kasur Naruto. seperti sekarang ini, Hinata yang merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sederhana milik Naruto dengan posisi miring dan menarik selimut dikasur itu menutupi tubuhnya.

Merasakan aroma tubuh Naruto yang masih melekat di kasur, bantal dan selimut yang dia gunakan. Seulas senyum manis muncul di wajah cantik gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. lalu memejamkan matanya untuk masuk ke alam mimpinya lagi.

'Cepatlah kembali.. Naruto-kun.'

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu.. aku mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku ketika para Dragon itu mendekat."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan belah tengah, berbicara pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya dengan memangku sebuah pedang dengan ukuran gila. Tangan pemuda itu tampak membersihkan gagangnya dengan kain bekas pakaiannya yang robek.

Gadis didepannya itu hanya menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan orang yang menjadi teman ngobrolnya dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Yah, itu adalah cara mengatasi Dragon jenis seperti mereka. itu diajarkan oleh Nee-sanku ketika kami keluar desa dan diserang Dragon jenis itu.." balas pria itu datar tanpa melihat gadis yang ada didepannya.

Keduanya tampak telah menggunakan pakaian normal. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan keduanya.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian atasnya yang sebelumnya dilepas berupa kimono sampai di atas lututnya dengan sepatu khas Shinobi. Ditambah atasannya mengenakan sebuah jaket berkerah tinggi berwarna biru yang seperti pakaian laki-laki yang tertutup.

Karena pakaiannya robek disana sini akibat naga sebelumnya yang datang.

Sedangkan laki-laki didepannya hanya memakai celana panjang dan sepatu Shinobi. Ditambah atasannya hanya memakai pakaian jarring para Shinobi dengan Tantou yang tersemat di pinggang belakangnya horizontal . membuat bentuk tubuh atletisnya tercetak jelas dengan wajah datarnya yang tak lepas dari pedangnya.

"Begitu ya.. **Capeque** **Whyvern Dragon** , sama seperti namanya. Tapi, aku berterimakasih walaupun kau membuatku risih dengan caramu itu."

Balas gadis berrambut hitam terbelah tengah panjang itu dengan wajah berpaling datar seraya menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya dengan kedua lengannya. Dagu ia sandarkan di atas lututnya yang seluruh kakinya terbuka tanpa sehelai banang. Hingga memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus itu.

"Hm? Aneh.. wajahmu memerah, kau demam lagi?"

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas wajah gadis didepannya yang berkata dengan wajah semburat merah. Lalu kembali mengelap pedangnya itu dengan elusan lembut penuh perhatian.

"Tidak. Kau salah lihat.." balas gadis itu cuek.

"Hm.."

Mendengar gumaman Naruto, gadis itu kembali melirik pria didepannya tanpa merubah posisinya. Lebih tepatnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dari tadi yang membuat pikirannya bingung dengan sikap aneh pria itu yang memperlakukan pedang besar anehnya.

"Kau melakukan apa? pedangmu sudah bersih bahkan tak ada yang lecet sedikitpun. Kau bahkan tak membuka perban kain pada pedang itu." ucap datar gadis itu.

"Hm?.. kau bisa melihatnya." Balas Naruto singkat tanpa melihat pada gadis itu sedikitpun. membuat perempatan muncul di dahi wajah datar lawan bicara Naruto.

"Aku tau kau sedang mengelusnya!. Maksutku, dia itu hanya pedang. Bukan manusia. pedang hanya sebagai alat untuk membunuh bagi masternya. Kau memperlakukannya seperti makhluk hidup... Bahkan, sebuah pedang pun tak mampu merubah jalan hitam sang Master." Ucap gadis itu yang semakin diakhir ucapannya menjadi lirih dan tatapannya kosong.

Naruto hanya tetap melakukan apa yang dilakukannya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau salah.."

Ucapan Naruto membuat gadis itu melirik sejenak pada pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

"Saber, bukanlah pedang biasa. Aku, tak pernah menganggap sebuah pedang adalah alat untuk membunuh. Sebuah pedang, adalah separuh dari jiwaku. Dia adalah tubuh, tangan dan kakiku yang menemaniku selama ini.." Naruto masih mengelus dengan lembut bilah berlapis kain putih itu.

Sementara gadis itu sedikit terpaku dengan apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Sebuah pedang, memang tak bisa mengubah apa yang kau katakan. Justru malah akan menjerumuskan pemiliknya ke jalan yang lebih gelap. Karena sama dengan sifatnya, semakin kuat dan tajam pedang itu, maka akan semakin berbahaya pula untuk penggunanya.. Jika penggunanya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik. "

Naruto dapat merasakan jika didalam dirinya, Arthuria sedang terpaku mendengar ucapannya. Apalagi sentuhan Naruto di wujud pedangnya itu, dapat dirasakan langsung oleh Arthuria di dalam sana. Seakan sentuhan Naruto, mengantarkan seluruh perasaan pemuda itu padanya. Arthuria menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya.

Sebuah perasaan aneh yang muncul tiap kali Naruto mengelusnya seperti itu.

Dan dia sangat menyukai itu.

"Pedang, tidaklah salah. Tapi pemiliknya lah yang salah. Bagaimana pedang itu akan digunakan, itu semua tergantung pemiliknya. Tapi jika yang kau maksut pedang tak bisa mengubah jalan hitam masternya.. sekali lagi kau salah."

"A-apa maksutmu.." gumam tak percaya gadis itu dengan apa yang diucapkan pria bersurai pirang tersebut.

Naruto melihat kearah tepat iris kelam gadis didepannya dengan pandangan datar khasnya. Namun serius.

"Sebuah pedang, dapat berbicara dengan ayunan pemiliknya. Jika dia patah, dia sudah tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan jalan dari penggunanya. Jika dia bertahan, dia masih setuju dan ingin meneruskan jalan penggunanya.." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"Pengguna pedang sejati, akan mengerti dengan pedang miliknya.. maka, tunjukkanlah jika jalan yang dilakukan sang Master adalah salah. Jika masih terus bertahan dengan jalan hitam sang Master, itu berarti.." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap ke arah Saber.

Membuat gadis di depannya semakin membeku menatap Naruto.

"Pedang itu sudah siap untuk mati bersama masternya. Apapun jalan yang ditempuh."

Ucapan terakhir Naruto membuat gadis itu membolakan matanya dengan lidah kelu tak bisa berucap apa-apa. cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan mengalir seperti air terjun yang melewati pipi mulusnya. jatuh ke tanah hingga menciptakan percikan air yang menghantam tanah.

'Aku.. mengerti..'Batin gadis itu.

Perasaanya entah kenapa menjadi lebih hangat dan pemikirannya pun berubah. Seakan apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu, dapat dia mengerti dan fahami dengan jelas.

Seulas senyum di tangis dalam diamnya terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Kembali menatap Naruto yang masih menatap Saber datar.

"Intinya, pedang bisa mengubah atau tidak, semua kembali pada pemiliknya.. dan juga pedang itu sendiri. Karena keduanya adalah satu, saling terikat, dan saling membutuhkan. Dan yang terpenting, keduanya saling mengerti satu sama lain." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dan tersenyum pada Saber.

' **Master..'**

Batin Arthuria dengan tubuh terpaku dan irisnya yang menyendu menatap bayangan masternya di air itu. ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan untuk menyalurkan perasaan aneh dihatinya.

Seperti sebuah dejavu yang mengingatkannya pada sosok yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu. Seakan pria yang menjadi masternya ini, adalah reinkarnasi dari sosok yang dia hormati itu. dan bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh namun menyenangkan untuknya seperti ini.

Ini adalah kedua kalinya selama masa hidupnya menjadi sebuah pedang.

Menjadi sebuah alat.

Pembunuh monster.

Dan saat ini..

Menjadi sebuah separuh jiwa Naruto.

Sesuatu yang baru untuknya dan akan selalu ia ingat itu selama ia hidup. Ia bukanlah alat, atau pembunuh.

Melainkan separuh jiwa Naruto.

.

.

"Aku mengerti sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan.. terimakasih." Ujar gadis dihadapan Naruto kemudian mendekat pada Naruto didepannya hingga tersisa beberapa centi dari duduk Naruto yang bersila saat ini.

"Hm? Syukurlah jika apa yang diajarkan Sensei bau tanahku itu dapat membantu orang lain." Balas Naruto singkat. Yang sepertinya dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksut gadis itu. dia beranggapan lain.

"Begitu ya.. baiklah, tolong sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku ini pada Senseimu itu, ya.." ucap gadis itu dengan senyum menatap wajah Naruto dengan mengelap air matanya dengan lengan jaket yang digunakannya.

Naruto menegang sejenak.

Ekspresinya tak terlihat tertutupi bayangan hitam surainya. Dengan elusan lembut pada Saber berhenti seketika. Kepalan tangan kanannya mengerat sejenak dan melonggar kembali.

"Hm.." balas Naruto hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengelus Saber.

"Oh iya, ini sudah tengah malam.. aku harus kembali. maaf ya aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini.. tapi, trimakasih untuk bantuanmu.."

Cup!

Ucapan gadis itu berhenti dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi Naruto. dan membuat pria itu terpaku sejenak dan menatap gadis itu diam yang saat ini mendekatkan bibir ranumnya pada telinga Naruto dengan senyuman dan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Emm.. dan trimakasih untuk 'momen' yang kau berikan semalam.. itu adalah yang pertama dan e-emm.. a-aku tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya. A-aku, seperti melayang. Tapi a-aku suka itu.. la-lain waktu, aku ingin meraskan rasanya me-melayang seperti itu lagi."

Bisikan gadis itu berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Naruto dengan wajah memerah padam mengatakan hal itu. dan berjalan memunggungi Naruto tanpa alas kaki.

Dan berhenti ketika beberapa langkah dan masih membelakangi Naruto.

"Mmm, dan terakhir.. trimakasih untuk jaketnya. Aku akan mengembalikannya dipertemuan kita yang selanjutnya. Dan lagi.. jika bisa, aku.. aku ingin.. mengatakan.. mengatakan sesuatu padamu nanti dipertemuan kita."

Ucap gadis itu menjadi semakin tak jelas dengan tetap membelakangi Naruto dan menoleh ke arah pemuda dibelakangnya untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan wajahnya sendiri yang tersenyum tulus yang pernah ia berikan pada Naruto. disertai semburat merah diwajahnya.

Naruto terpaku menatap wajah gadis itu yang tampak berseri dan terasa lebih terang walaupun ditempat yang gelap ini dan bersinarkan cahaya rembulan malam.

Gadis itu kembali pergi dengan wajah berseri. Menghilang dibalik rimbunnya pepohonan dan semak-semak ditelan kegelapan malam.

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang kelu lidahnya tak dapat berbicara karena melihat gadis itu yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

Bukan karena apa yang dibisikkan gadis itu. melainkan dari setiap ucapannya dan senyumannya itu seperti tersirat sebuah pesan disana yang dirinya pun masih tak tau dan mencoba mencernanya.

"Hah.. sudahlah, tapi.." gumam Naruto yang tampak bingung.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Aku tadi sudah ketiduran terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.. dan lagi, momen?.. Momen apa?" gumam Naruto lirih yang menatap bingung kepergian gadis itu.

Perkataannya itu membuat Arthuria yang ada didalamnya terkikik geli menatap bayangan masternya. Wajahnya tersenyum dengan tingkah masternya yang telah membuatnya sering tertegun itu.

'Kau tak pernah berubah Master..' batin Arthuria dengan seulas senyum diwajah cantiknya.

'Hm.. tapi, orang yang berharga..'

Batin Naruto yang memandang datar dengan iris penuh kekosongan pada telapak tangannya yang saat ini terangkat di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

7 Am Namigakure village.

.

Pagi hari telah menjelang. Matahari telah berada pada posisinya diufuk timur. Menggantikan bulan yang tenggelam diufuk barat. Disertai dengan hembusan angin pagi yang ada di desa Namigakure ini.

Para penduduk telah melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya. Walaupun berada dibawah tekanan yang membuat mereka menjadi miskin seperti ini, tapi mereka tetap bekerja keras untuk bekerja semampu mereka untuk sekedar memberi sesuap makanan pada keluarganya.

Mereka terjebak di pulau ini karena akses jalan menuju ke kota di sebrang pulau ini tak ada. Atau bisa dibilang masih setengah jadi. Yaitu jembatan yang masih setengah jadi yang akan terhubung dengan perbatasan Negara api nantinya.

Karena jika menggunakan jalur laut, mereka khawatir jika ada monster atau naga laut yang memangsa mereka nantinya. Sedangkan mereka hanya para penduduk biasa dari Ras Shinobi dan beberapa ada yang berasal dari Ras Sorcerer.

Sedangkan jika kelak jembatan yang menghubungkan desa mereka dengan perbatasan Negara api sudah selesai, maka mereka akan dengan mudah mengekspor impor barang untuk perekonomian mereka.

Walaupun ancaman masih berlum berakhir dan butuh bantuan para Sorcerer berkemampuan atau Shinobi untuk mengawal kegiatan ekspor impor itu. namun masih dapat diperhitungkan kelak berapa persen hasil yang akan dibagikan nantinya.

Jadi untuk saat ini, Tazuna yang telah kembali itu telah memberikan pengumuman dialun-alun desa Namigakure. Tazuna memberikan mereka semangat untuk kembali melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan yang sempat tertunda itu.

Hingga kini, mereka para tulang punggung keluarga dari desa Namigakure itu pergi ke perbatasan desa untuk melanjutkan pembangunannya dengan pimpinan Tazuna. Begitupun seorang gadis bersurai hitam anggun dan seorang pria misterius tertutup yang di punggungnya terdapat tiga buah pedang panjang.

Mereka bersama-sama melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan yang sudah hampir jadi tersebut. dengan Kira yang ikut membantu warga dan Miyuki ikut membantu hal ringan seperti membuat makanan dan minuman untuk mereka.

"Tazuna, apa kau yakin mereka bisa membantu? Jumlah mereka bahkan terlalu banyak dari jumlah orang yang kau bawa itu Tazuna. Apalagi ada iblis dari kiri yang juga mengincarmu, jika kau sampai mati.."

Seorang pria yang tampak berdiri disamping Tazuna berkata pada pira tua di sebelahnya dengan pandangan takut. Bukan takut pada Tazuna, melainkan dengan apa yang terjadi nanti jika mereka para Yakuza datang untuk membunuh kepala desa mereka itu.

"Tenanglah.. ini sudah menjadi tugasku melakukan ini. kau pun tau jika kita tak bisa lagi memutar halua saat ini. kita hanya bisa pasrah dengan mereka.. lagipula aku sangat percaya dengan pria misterius itu.." balas Tazuna yang menatap Kira yang ada di samping kirinya jauh di sisi jembatan bersama Miyuki yang tampak membantu pria misterius itu.

Sedangkan posisi Tazuna sendiri berada di ujung jembatan yang belum jadi itu yang akan menuju ke perbatasan Fire Nation. Dirinya dan seorang pria sahabatnya itu ikut melakukan pekerjaan tersebut agar cepat selesai.

"Benar juga.. pria bernama Kira itu memang terlihat kuat. Tapi, apa dia bisa mengalahkan jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak?, apalagi Zabuza. Iblis itu bahkan membunuh tanpa belas kasihan." Pria tua disebelah Tazuna kembali berucap ikut melihat ke arah Kira.

"Sudahlah, percayalah.. hanya mereka satu-satunya harapan kita."

Ujar Tazuna yang mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu yang tampak tak percaya dan ragu untuk mempercayakan masadepan desa mereka pada Kira dan kawannya.

"Baiklah Tazuna, aku akan mencoba.." sahabat Tazuna itu mengangguk ragu dengan tubuh gemetar karena takut dengan ancaman para Yakuza dan Zabuza tentunya.

.

.

.

.

Brakk!

Sebuah rumah milik kepala desa itu tiba-tiba pintu depannya di dobrak dan terbuka seketika hingga engsel dari pintu itu lepas dari tempatnya. Hingga membuat seorang perempuan yang ada di dapur, keluar dari dapur dan melihat ada apakah gerangan sampai membuat suara sekeras itu.

"Adaapa –"

Tsunami selaku single parent yang menjadi ibu rumah tangga di kediaman Tazuna, dikagetkan dengan seorang pria yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan pedang ditangannya dan tubuhnya memiliki tato di dadanya dengan penutup mata di salah satu matanya.

"Hai nona, ternyata kau cantik juga.." pria dengan penutup mata seperti bajak laut itu menyeringai menatap Tsunami yang ada di hadpannya yang membolakan matanya.

Greb!

"kya! Ummm!"

Tsunami yang memundurkan tubuhnya secara perlahan dengan gemetar itu dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendekap dan mengunci tubuhnya disertai dengan mulutnya yang didekap oleh sosok dibelakangnya itu.

"Khehe.. ternyata kau istri orang banyak omong yang mati itu ya. Boleh juga kau menjadi wanita Gato-sama. Tapi sebelum itu.."

Seorang pria yang menggunakan sebuah penutup kepala di rambutnya dengan garis merah di bawah kedua kelopak matanya. Mengenakan pakaian biru berlengan panjang bercelana seperempat membawa pedang Katana di pinggangnya. Pria itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada daun telinga Tsunami.

"Kau ingin mencicipinya dulu, Zori?" tanya pria bertato dengan penutup mata dihadapannya itu.

"Hahaha.. kau sudah tau Waraji. Kita tak bisa membiarkan tuan mendapatkannya sebelum kita. Dia sudah memliki banyak wanita, bukan." Zori, pria yang mengunci pergerakan Tsunami menatap rekannya.

"Terserah kau saja, ayo kita bawa dia dulu.."

"Hmmm!"

Tsunami meronta mencoba melepaskan tangan Zori. Namun tenaganya kalah dengan laki-laki itu dan dibawa keluar dari rumah tersebut oleh kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Di sebuah jembatan desa Namigakure yang hampir jadi itu, tiba-tiba semua kegiatan pekerjaan bangunan itu terhenti seketika dengan seluruh pekerja disana pandangan mata mereka tertuju pada dua orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan shunsin diujung jembatan yang hampir jadi itu. yang berjalan pelan ke arah para pekerja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Berani juga kalian.. kembali mengerjakan jembatan ini.."

Suara berat dari pria bermasker perban dimulut dan hidungnya, dengan iris datar menatap kerumunan orang dihadapannya jauh yang membolakan mata mereka dengan tubuh gemetar.

Tazuna yang melihat itu juga mulai panic. Namun masih ia pertahankan posisinya yang berada paling depan dan dekat dengan kedua orang itu beberapa meter. Walaupun juga cukup jauh dari dua orang itu.

'I-itu.. Dua iblis dari kiri! Zabuza dan rekannya!'

'A-aku tak mau mati! haa!'

'Aku juga! Ayo pergi!'

Tazuna melirik kebelakangnya para penduduk berlari pergi dari jembatan itu menuju kerumah mereka masing-masing untuk bersembunyi. Menginggalkan Tazuna yang hanya diam menatap kepergian penduduk desanya yang ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf Tazuna, aku juga harus pergi! Anak dan istriku masih membutuhkanku untuk menghidupi mereka! maaf Tazuna!" seorang pria berujar tepat dibelakang Tazuna dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Tazuna sendirian di hadapan dua orang itu.

"Tu-tunggu!.."ucap Tazuna yang mencoba menghentikan. Namun tak ada satu pun yang menggubris dan tetap pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Saatnya kau mati, Tazuna.."

Wuss!

Sring!

Trank!

Tazuna yang membelakangi dua orang dibelakangnya itu dikagetkan dengan suara berat khas seorang pembunuh yang melesat cepat seraya mengayunkan pedang besar ditangannya untuk membelah pria tua itu. namun Tazuna lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan dirinya yang ternyata masih selamat dengan jatuh terduduk memandang seorang pria dengan hodie yang menahan pedang Zabuza dengan sebuah Black Long sword ditangan kanannya.

"Ki-Kira-san.. Ba-bagaimana mungkin.."

Tazuna tak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. bagaimana mungkin seorang pria yang tadinya ada di sisi lain jembatan ini jauh bersama dengan Miyuki. tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat telah berada di tempatnya dan menangkis serangan pedang besar milik Zabuza secara Horizontal ditahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tazuna-san.. menyingkirlah. Aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan pria ini." ujar Kira datar yang pandangannya tepat pada iris tajam Zabuza.

'Pria ini.. cepat sekali. Tak heran jika dia sangat diandalkan oleh pria tua itu.' batin Zabuza yang menatap tajam Kira yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya dengan gerakannya yang cepat.

"Hoi bocah. Kau memang diberi berapa gold oleh pria itu, sampai kau selalu menghalangiku membunuhnya?" tanya Zabuza.

"Tak ada. Aku tak butuh gold seperti dirimu yang bahkan demi uang, telah membunuh ratusan orang dengan pedangmu itu." balas datar dengan posisi mereka masih sama.

"Heh.. apa kau bodoh bocah. Setiap orang memiliki tujuan hidup masing-masing. Bagi diriku yang sudah sejak kecil membunuh hanya demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi, uang bukanlah yang terpenting untukku. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai pembunuh bayaran, bocah.. jadi sebaiknya cepatlah menyingkir agar tugasku cepat selesai disini." Jelas Zabuza.

"Aku heran padamu. Kenapa kau selalu bilang jika aku bodoh? Sebenarnya yang bodoh disini siapa?, diriku atau.. dirimu?. Kau tak sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan Zabuza. Kau bicara jika uang tak penting bagimu? Lalu kau bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran hanya demi mendapatkan gold, bukan." Kira berbicara santai seperti memancing emosi pria dengan masker lilitan kain putih itu.

"Kau salah bocah.. ternyata mulutmu perlu kubungkam dengan pedangku saat ini juga." Balas Zabuza dingin. Membuat Kira memicingkan matanya tajam.

Sring!

Kira dikejutkan dengan Zabuza yang mendorong keras pedang besarnya hingga membuatnya terpental kebelakang karena tekanan yang diterima. Membuat jarak antara mereka berdua menjadi pemisah.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Baru saja menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, Kira dikejutkan dengan puluhan Senbon seperti jarum namun lebih panjang yang melesat kearahnya dengan cepat dari belakang sisi atas Zabuza. Namun seluruh jarum itu terpental ke sembarang arah dan tertancap di sekitar pijakan Kira karena terbentur dengan jarum es yang jumlahnya menyamai jarum itu dari belakang Kira yang hanya datar menatap pelaku penyerangnya.

Tap!

Tap!

"Lawanmu adalah aku.."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam anggun mendarat di depan Kira dengan pedang es dipijakannya dan menghilang mengurai begitu saja. Menatap seorang bertopeng putih bergaris merah yang muncul seperti air yang membeku dan membentuk sosok bertopeng itu dengan jaket berkerah tinggi berwarna biru di hadapan Zabuza yang menatap balik Miyuki.

"Siapapun yang menghalangi Zabuza-sama, akan ku bunuh mereka.."

Ucapan datar namun juga dingin keluar dari suara feminism sosok bertopeng dihadapan Miyuki. membuat Miyuki juga memandang tajam sosok itu.

Swuss! Swuss!

Beberapa detik kemudian, Miyuki dan sosok itu melesat kesamping secara bersamaan untuk membuat jarak sendiri antara Kira dan Zabuza.

Trank! Trank!

Secara bersamaan kedua gadis itu saling beradu senjata mereka. dengan Miyuki yang mengeluarkan Yukianesa miliknya dan gadis bertopeng itu yang menggunakan senbon dikedua tangannya.

Duag!

Wuss! Wuss!

Miyuki sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika melihat pergerakan cepat sosok bertopeng dihadapannya yang keduanya masih dalam keadaan melayang, lalu sosok itu melakukan tendangan keras pada Miyuki. namun masih bisa ditahan dengan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya hingga membuat gadis cantik itu terpental kebelakang dan sosok bertopeng itu melesat kembali kearah Miyuki jauh kebelakang posisi Kira saat ini.

"Kau melihat kemana bocah..!"

Swuss! Trank!

Swuss!

Kira yang melirik pada pertarungan kedua gadis itu, seketika langsung mengayunkan pedang ditangan kanannya untuk menahan ayunan vertical pedang Zabuza yang akan membelah kepalanya. Dan membuatnya menghindar langsung ke sisi lain untuk menghindari tekanan kuat dari Zabuza.

"Hm? Saat ini aku melihat kearahmu Zabuza.." ucap datar Kira.

Sring!

Seraya sebuah White Long Sword ia tarik dari sarungnya dibelakang punggungnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kembali berdiri dengan dua pedang panjang di tangannya menatap Zabuza yang juga menatap pergerakan Kira.

'Pengguna aliran dua pedang. Bocah ini..' batin Zabuza yang kemudian Menutup matanya, dan membukanya kembali dengan seringai dibalik masker lilitan kain di mulutnya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi mereka masing-masing. Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, masih taka da yang melakukan pergerakan sama sekali. Hingga..

Wuss! Wuss!

Trank!

Keduanya melesat secara bersamaan saling beradu serangan dengan senjata mereka masing-masing diatas jembatan yang hampir jadi itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan‼"

Teriakan seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari dan berhenti tepat dibelakang dua orang pria yang berada didepannya dengan seorang pria tanpa atasan dengan penutup mata di salah satu matanya yang membopong seorang wanita tak sadarkan diri di pundaknya.

Kedua orang pria itu berhenti dan berbalik kebelakang demi melihat sosok yang telah mengusik pendengaran mereka berdua.

Keduanya menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan datar seakan tak tertarik dengan kedatangan bocah itu di jembatan kecil yang masuk kehutan dekat rumah kepala desa. yang mengarah pada sisi lain pulau tersebut.

"Kaa-san? kau anak wanita ini ya.." ucap Zori datar.

"Ternyata wanita ini sudah memiliki anak. Ahh, aku baru ingat.. bukankah pria yang mati beberapa tahun lalu itu adalah suami wanita ini.. dan anak ini yang menangis saat pria itu kita eksekusi di alun-alun, bukan.." sahut Waraji dengan seringainya.

Inari yang mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh pria dihadapannya itu seketika tubuhnya gemetar dengan ekspresi khas anak kecil yang ingin menangis. dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat ini.

"Diam!.. kalian dasar pembunuh. Kembalikan Kaa-chan dan akan ku bunuh kalian!" teriak Inari yang mencoba untuk berani di saat seperti ini. mengabaikan rasa takut sebenarnya yang ada dihatinya dengan tubuh gemetar berhadapan dengan dua orang Shinobi dihadapannya.

'A-aku harus kuat. Aku harus berani!.. Tou-chan sudah pernah bilang padaku jika aku ini adalah anak laki-laki. Aku adalah kebanggaan untuk Kaa-chan, Tou-chan dan Jiji.. aku adalah pelindung untuk Kaa-chan! Pelindung untuk Jiji! Dan pelindung dari desa ini!.. a-aku tak akan takut lagi.. aku anak laki-laki!' batin Inari yang mengepalkan tangannya.

Bahkan wajahnya saat ini telah dipenuhi dengan tangis dan ingus yang meluncur dari lubang hidungnya. dengan isakan kecil yang menahan rasa takutnya demi menyelamatkan ibunya.

"Hahaha! Dasar bocah idiot!.. kau berkata seolah kau adalah seorang pahlawan? Kau berkata persis seperti ayahmu yang tolol itu hahaha.." ucap Zori yang tertawa lepas karena apa yang dikatakan Inari.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan bocah? Ayahmu yang kau anggap seorang pahlawan saja tak bisa berkutik dibawah kami. Apalagi dirimu yang hanya seorang anak kecil ingusan.. kau bahkan tak akan bisa menyentuh kulit kami bocah." Waraji ikut berkata dengan seringai merendahkan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Inari yang mendengar itu seketika semakin gemetar tubuhnya. Dengan ekspresinya yang tertutup bayangan rambut hitamnya, kedua tangannya semakin erat terkepal disamping tubuhnya.

'Ki-Kira-nii.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?' batin Inari.

.

 **Flashback**.

Di belakang rumah kepala desa Namigakure, seorang pria yang hanya terlihat bagian iris pada wajahnya yang tertutup pakaiannya itu sedang duduk di pinggiran jembatan kecil dengan aliran air tenang di bawahnya.

Duduk diam menatap bulan langit malam yang indah tepat diatasnya.

"Kira-nii.."

Sebuah suara khas anak kecil membuatnya sedikit menoleh kesampingnya. Dimana seorang anak kecil yang baru datang dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya saat ini dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Duduklah.. adaapa kau menemuiku?"

Ujar Kira yang tau arah ekspresi gelisah dari anak yang menurut dan duduk disampingnya saat ini. anak itu mengayunkan kakinya diatas permukaan air tenang.

"Mmm.. apa kau yakin bisa membunuh mereka besok? A-aku tau jika dari penampilanmu ini, kau memang terlihat kuat. Ta-tapi.." Inari mengehentikan perkataannya dengan wajah yang murung.

"Entahlah.. tapi jika ini mengenai ayahmu yang dieksekusi oleh mereka itu, menurutku mereka itu lemah.. ayahmu lebih kuat dari mereka." ucap Kira yang melirik sejenak Inari. Membuat Inari sedikit membolakan matanya dan menatap pelan pada Kira.

"Ke-kenapa kau bilang seperti itu?.. Tou-chan bahkan tewas oleh mereka. mereka sangat kuat hingga Tou-chan tak bisa menandingi mereka." gumam Inari sedih.

"Kau bilang mereka kuat?.. apanya yang kuat, mereka hanya mengandalkan jumlah mereka yang lebih unggul. mereka sama seperti kumpulan serangga yang mencoba membunuh tekat kuat seekor singa.." ucap Kira.

"A-apa maksutnya Kira-nii?" tanya Inari yang bingung dengan ucapan Kira.

"Mereka tak akan pernah bisa membunuh Tou-san'mu.. Inari." Kira menatap Inari dengan eye smilenya.

Membuat Inari semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kira. Anak itu hanya menatap bengong Kira yang berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Ayo masuk.. ini sudah malam waktunya kau untuk tidur."

Inari membalas uluran tangan itu dan ikut berdiri menatap Kira yang masih dengan eye smilenya.

"Tapi Kira-nii, aku masih belum paham dengan ucapanmu.. Tou-chan, kan sudah.."

"Ssst.. jangan bicara seperti itu. Tou-san'mu itu masih hidup Inari." Kira memotong ucapan Inari yang membolakan matanya saat ini.

"Be-benarkah?! Di-dimana dia?!.." tanya Inari dengan penuh harap dan wajahnya yang mulai akan menangis lagi.

Kira menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada dada Inari yang lebih pendek dari dirinya dengan eye smile masih setia di wajahnya.

"Di-sini?" gumam Inari bingung seraya menyentuh dadanya.

Sedangkan Kira tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya berhodienya itu.

"A-aku tak mengerti maksutnya.." ucap Inari bingung.

"Sudahlah. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti Inari.. ayo masuk. Tak baik anak kecil keluar di malam seperti ini.."

Kira menarik pelan tangan Inari untuk masuk kembali kerumah Tazuna dimalam itu. bersamaan dengan Inari yang masih bingung dengan wajah datar.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Greb!

Kedua orang dengan pedang dihadapan Inari itu menatap heran seketika pada bocah dihadapan mereka yang tiba-tiba mengambil batu dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan kilat emosi dari matanya yang berair dan cairan kental dari lubang hidungnya itu.

"Haa.. Kau mau apa dengan kerikil itu bocah?"

Hina Zori. Membuat rekannyaa ikut tertawa pada bocah kecil yang menatap tak suka pada mereka berdua saat ini dengan iris berkilat tajam khas anak kecil sekitar 7 tahunan.

"Berhenti menghina Tou-chan! Kalian tak berhak berkata seperti itu pada seorang pahlawan desaku!"

Wuss!

Dug!

Inari yang berusaha membela nama ayahnya itu tanpa menghiraukan rasa takutnya melempar batu digenggaman tangannya hingga mengenai tepat kening Waraji. Membuat darah mengalir dari kening pria tanpa atasan dengan penutup mata itu.

Kedua orang di hadapan Inari yang sebelumnya menyeringai remeh pada bocah tersebut, dibuat tertegun dan wajah emosi kentara dari wajah Zori dan Waraji yang kemudian menatap Inari dengan pandangan membunuh mereka.

"Ka-kau.. berani sekali kau bocah. Akan ku bunuh kau!"

Wuss! Wuss!

Crass!

Inari membolakan matanya ketika melihat pria yang tadi menggendong ibunya itu melesat kearahnya dengan ayunan pedang Katana di pinggangnya. Hingga membuat ibunya yang tadi dibopong oleh pria itu dijatuhkan ketanah begitu saja. Namun yang membuat semua orang disana, termasuk Inari membolakan matanya dengan tubuh terpaku adalah pria dengan tato ditubuhnya tersebut.

Tangan yang memegang Katana miliknya tiba-tiba terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan dirinya yang jatuh tersungkur didepan kaki Inari yang membolakan matanya itu.

"ARRGGG‼"

Waraji dengan tubuh kekarnya berteriak kesakitan dengan tubuhnya yang berguling-guling tepat didepan kaki Inari dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari bahu kanannya yang telah tiada tangan kanannya itu.

"Wa-waraji!" teriak Zori yang membolakan matanya.

Dimana setiap orang disana menatap sosok gadis cantik berambut silver yang memakai pakaian berlapis besi di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dengan jubahnya yang sebelumnya dipakai berkibar membelakangi Inari dan Waraji. Menatap Zori yang ada tepat didepannya saat ini dengan datar.

Wajah Inari yang masih membekas air mata dan cairan di atas mulutnya itu membola menatap gadis yang membelakanginya saat ini.

"Rossweisse-nee.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi? Bukankah kau sudah ku suruh untuk meninggalkanku sendiri.."

Ujar seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan pakaian atas jaring yang membentuk otot tubuhnya itu. dengan bawahan celana khas Shinobi dan sepatu Shinobi. Sebuah wadah Kunai tersemat di paha kanannya dengan kantung ninja di pinggang belakangnya.

Tantou horizontal tersemat di wadahnya tepat diatas kantung ninja di pinggang belakangnya. Tak lupa sebuah pedang besar terlilit kain yang saat ini dibelakang punggungnya yang miring dengan kain di ujung gagangnya yang melilit dadanya untuk menahan pedang itu dipunggungnya.

Pria itu berdiri ditepi sebuah pantai yang mengarah langsung ke perbatasan Kiri Kingdom yang ada di sebrang laut didepannya. Melirik pada sosok gadis misterius yang ada di belakangnya.

"Memang kau siapa menyuruhku seenaknya.. kau bukan siapa-siapaku." Ujar suara feminism dari gadis dibelakang Naruto.

"Hah.. terserah kau." Balas Naruto yang menghembuskan nafasnya dengan datar kembali menatap ke laut dihadapannya pagi itu ketika merasakan jika gadis itu membalikkan kata-katanya yang pernah ia ucapkan pada gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bisa berbicara sopan dengan menatap lawan bicaramu? Apa kau perlu ku beri pelajaran sopan santun untuk bicara dengan seorang gadis?"

Sosok gadis dengan topi yang bagian wajahnya tertutup kain hitam tampak berjalan mendekat pada punggung Naruto.

"Aku tak takut padamu. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum kau menyesal nantinya."

Naruto menghiraukan gadis yang saat ini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya beberapa centi itu.

"Begitukah? Aku ingin tau apa yang kau katakan itu benar atau tidak.."

Puk!

Greb!

Srett!

Gadis itu menyentuh pundak belakang Naruto. namun dirinya dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan kanannya yang menyentuh pundak Naruto itu dengan tangan kiri Naruto, dan menarik gadis itu seperti melakukan gerakan bantingan. Tapi ternyata Naruto dikejutkan dengan topi lebar gadis itu yang terbuka dan terjatuh tepat dibawahnya yang saat ini ia dekap. dengan tangan kiri gadis itu yang mengalung di belakang lehernya seakan menahan agar dirinya tak jatuh.

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan. Keduanya menatap datar satu sama lain dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi gadis yang topinya terbuka akibat gerakan Naruto padanya. Posisinya bahkan tepat hampir berada dipelukan Naruto yang menatap kebawah tepat pada wajah gadis itu yang mendongak menatap pria bersurai pirang itu.

Gadis yang terbuka dibagian jubah depannya karena posisinya yang seperti kayang itu, tangan kanannya yang juga ikut mengalung dileher Naruto menarik lembut tengkuk Naruto yang ada diatasnya untuk mendekat hingga berjarak beberapa centi meter saja.

Kedua tatapan datar berbeda gender itu masih setia pada lawannya. Dengan rambut merah panjang menggelombang yang menjuntai ketanah, bibir merah ranumnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk pergi, bukan? Atau ku bunuh kau saat ini juga.." gumam Naruto datar yang bibir mereka bahkan hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

Gadis itu menyeringai menatap iris blue shappire Naruto, lalu bibir Naruto. dan kembali pada iris Naruto yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Membunuhku?.. atau kau yang ku bunuh.." gadis berambut merah ke orange'an itu tersenyum dengan menjilat bibirnya sensual menatap Naruto.

Naruto melirik kebelakang tepat tangan kiri gadis itu yang tepat berada di tengkuknya saat ini. lebih tepatnya diatas tengkuknya yang memegang sebuah benda merah seperti jarum namun terlihat panas di arahkan tepat di bawah tengkuk Naruto dibagian vital pria itu.

'Element.. siapa gadis ini?' batin Naruto datar yang kembali menatap gadis dibawahnya.

"Aku tak suka diusik saat aku sedang menjalankan tugasku.."

Gumam Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan gadis itu yang kini berdiri didepannya menghilangkan jarum yang entah seperti api yang dipadatkan itu.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, tapi kau terus saja melihat ke arah dadaku.. fufu, kau ternyata mesum juga ya." Gadis itu tampak mengejek.

Karena sekilas dirinya melihat Naruto yang beberapa kali melihat kearah dadanya yang terlihat belahannya karena ukurannya itu saat berada didekapan pria itu. begitupun beberapa detik saat ini. membuat gadis itu sedikit tertawa halus namun juga bingung dengan ekspresi datar Naruto.

"Apa maksutmu? Aku hanya heran.. Kenapa kalian para wanita suka sekali memamerkan gumpalan daging itu.. apa kau tak malu?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah datarnya yang menatap dari kaki sampai ujung rambut gadis dihadapannya.

Karena akhir-akhir ini Naruto baru paham. Dia sering melihat para gadis memakai pakaian yang hampir terbuka dengan memperlihatkan belahan dada mereka yang bisa dibilang ukurannya tak normal menurutnya. Tapi Naruto tak perduli dengan ukuran itu atau apalah soal para gadis itu.

Tapi kali ini Naruto hanya ingin mengklarifikasi apa yang menjadi bahan pikirannya saat ini. apalagi pakaian biru seperti terusan yang panjang sampai mata kaki itu terlihat nyeleneh! Lihat saja belahan roknya yang panjang itu ada di sisi depan samping kanan dari bawah sampai hampir di pinggangnya.

Kaki mulusnya pun terlihat dengan jelas ketika gadis itu sedikit saja menggerakkan kakinya atau dalam posisi kakinya terbuka saat berdiri atau berjalan.

"Dasar aneh.." gumam Naruto.

Dong!

Gadis dihadapannya yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tampak tertunduk lesu dengan aura hitam di belakang kepalanya saat ini.

'Di-dia..' batin gadis itu syok dengan lidah yang kelu tak dapat berucap dengan apa yang barusaja dia dengar.

Bagaimana tidak?! Setiap pria yang melihatnya atau dada wanita selalu saja ingin bercinta dengan wanita itu. apalagi dirinya yang wanita tulen dan sudah dewasa sangat mengerti tentang pria! Setiap pria yang bertemu dengannya bahkan akan langsung bertekuk lutut! Tapi pria ini malah seenak jidatnya memberikan kritikan pedas padanya atau kaum wanita. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri juga wanita!

Apalagi pria itu juga menyebutnya aneh?!

'I-ini tak bisa dibiarkan!' batin gadis berambut merah menggelombang itu.

"Ka-kau! –"

Ucapan gadis itu yang sudah berapi-api dengan emosi yang memuncak karena pria dihadapannya itu seketika menghentikan ucapannya yang akan balik menghardik pria bersurai pirang itu. iris gadis itu malah sedikit membola dengan terpaku menatap Naruto.

Lebih tepatnya menatap mata Naruto.

'Pria ini..' batin gadis itu yang dalam keadaan terpaku.

Dimana saat ini, iris pria yang ada di hadapannya itu tampak kosong dengan ekspresi dingin yang membekukan siapapun yang melihatnya. Kekosongan dimatanya seakan menenggelamkan gadis itu hingga tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu menatap datar iris Naruto.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk terus meladenimu.. apa yang kau inginkan? Aku harus segera pergi ke Kiri untuk menemukan mereka."

Ucapan dingin penuh kekosongan dari Naruto itu membuat gadis dihadapannya sedikit tertantang untuk mengetahui penyebab pemuda ini sampai berkata padanya seperti itu. gadis itu tersenyum simpul dengan bayangan poninya menutupi ekspresinya. Bibir dengan lipstick merahnya terbuka sedikit dengan memunculkan lidahnya yang menjilat bibir atas sisinya dengan sensual.

"Kau mencari mereka? aku tak tau kenapa kau mencari mati sampai ingin bertemu mereka.." ucap gadis itu.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Atau aku yang akan pergi dari sini.. kau menghambat jalanku." Balas Naruto dingin.

"Heh.. jika kau mencarinya di Kiri, maka kau tak akan menemukan mereka dengan mudah.."

"Apa maksutmu?" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan induknya, temuilah anaknya terlebih dahulu.. dengan begitu kau akan dengan mudah bertemu dengan induknya." Ucap gadis itu dengan bibir sensualnya yang kembali menjilat bibir atasnya yang terseyum kecil.

Deg!

Naruto memicing tajam menatap gadis aneh didepannya itu. seakan detak jantungnya langsung merespon dengan perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Maksutmu.." gumam Naruto yang ekspresinya terhalang bayangan poninya itu.

"Benar.. mereka tak ada di Kiri.."

Ucapan gadis yang seakan mengerti dari ucapan Naruto itu langsung membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ia menatap dengan iris dingin sedingin es yang juga menusuk bagai sebuah belati yang siap di hunuskan pada lawannya.

Membuat gadis itu juga menatap datar Naruto seraya berjalan mendekat pada Naruto dihadapannya. Dan berhenti dengan jarak beberapa centi yang seakan dirinya memeluk Naruto dengan sebelah tangan kirinya yang meremat surai pirang Naruto.

Jarak diantara mereka tak ada dengan tubuh bagian depan mereka saling berhimpitan. Gadis yang tangan kanannya masih menganggur itu berjinjit untuk mendekatkan wajahnya yang masih tampak datar. Begitupun wajah Naruto yang masih dingin menusuk.

Gadis itu tepat berhenti di telinga samping kiri Naruto yang ada dihadapannya seraya berbisik dengan suara parau khas wanita.

Tatapan dingin nan menusuk Naruto, tiba-tiba membola ketika mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh gadis yang menutup jarak dengan dirinya itu. mulutnya yang terkatup rapat dengan deretan gigi didalamnya terdengar bergemelatuk dengan kepalan tangannya yang semakin erat hingga darah mengucur dari sela-sela kuku jarinya.

Menghiraukan gadis yang masih menyamankan tubuhnya yang berhimpit dengan Naruto itu yang bahkan wajah gadis itu masih mengecup leher Naruto sensual dengan bibir merahnya. namun Naruto seakan mati rasa dengan fisiknya dan hanya sebuah perasaan bergejolak dalam dirinya saat ini yang membuatnya semakin erat mengepalkan tangannya.

Bayangan hitam yang menutupi ekspresinya saat ini hanya tampak sesaat. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah seringai muncul diwajah dengan bayangan gelap itu.

Sring!

Bayangan gelap yang menutupi ekspresinya itu tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah sinar biru pekat dengan iris vertical putih di mata kirinya yang bersinar dibalik bayangan hitam rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

" **Ku temukan kalian.."**

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

Ending:

 **Meteor** by T.M. Revolution.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** mungkin dari kalian ada berkata ini lebih focus dengan kisah para Shinobi di animenya. Dan pertanyaannya, Kenapa para chara di Hs DXD minim yang keluar? Kenapa kebanyakan dari Naruto?..

Untuk pertanyaan itu memang saat ini masih focus disana. Namun setelah mungkin beberapa chap lagi, para chara Hs DXD akan bermunculan lagi.

Untuk telat update.. saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tapi saya usahakan tetap lanjutkan fict saya. Jadi jangan sungkan jika ingin menagihnya agar update kawan.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

.

Seperti biasa, jika ingin melihat Dragon, chara dan sebagainya di fict Kyo, silahkan kunjungi album di fb Kyo. Dengan profil name: **Kyoigneel**.

Dan terakhir jangan lupa Fav and Follownya kawan. Serta jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

Tapi ingat, sampaikanlah dengan sopan, maka saya dengan senang hati menerima kritikan anda. Tapi jika tidak, so, maaf sekali. Anda tau sendiri nanti.

Karena **HINAAN** dan **KRITIKAN** itu dua hal yang berbeda. Anda pasti tau sendiri perbedaannya kawan.

Cerminkanlah diri anda dengan apa yang anda katakan. Bertanggung jawablah dengan segala yang anda katakan.

.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!

 **.**

 **Next chapter 20: Namigakure Last Part: Purpose in front of the eye..**


	20. Chapter 20

**WORLD**

 **.**

 **D** **i** **sclaimer** :

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

High School DxD [Ichiei Ishibumi]

Singeki no Kyojin [Hajime Isayama]

Dan semua sumber anime yang bersangkutan Bukan milik kyo.

Yang terpenting saya tak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sumber anime atau character yang saya pinjam untuk fiction yang saya publish.

 **Rate** : M

 **Pair** : Naruto x..

 **Genre** : Action, Adventure, Fantasy.

 **Warning!** : Imajinasi liar!, Ooc, AU, Typo, Isekai, Etc, Don't like don't read!.

 **Summary** : Dunia dengan makhluk selain manusia. Makhluk mitologi dan raksasa menjadi teror yang nyata. Manusia dengan kekuatan supernatural dari dua ras yang dapat mempertahankan kelangsungan hidup mereka dari ancaman kehancuran sang ' _malapetaka dunia'._ sementara itu, Naruto, seorang pemuda yang masuk academi karena tujuannya. Harus dipandang sebelah mata karena keterbatasannya.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 20:** Namigakure Last Part: Purpose in front of the eye.

.

Opening Song:

 **CLOSER** by Inoue Joe.

.

.

.

.

Trank!

Trank!

Suara dentingan logam beradu di atas jembatan yang hampir jadi. Membuat seorang pria tua berkacamata menatap cemas dari tepian jembatan ke arah dua orang pria berbeda penampilan dengan pedang mereka masing-masing.

Kedua orang itu tampak seimbang dengan pria berambut hitam spike dengan lilitan kain putih menutupi mulut dan hidungnya membawa pedang besar ditangan kanannya.

Pria lain berpakaian tertutup berhodie yang menjadi lawannya bergerak agresive dengan dua pedang panjang di tangannya yang berbeda warna. Dari gerakannya yang cepat sedikit membuat pria bertubuh kekar yang menjadi lawannya memicing tajam dengan seringai dibalik masker lilitan kainnya.

Seperti menikmati pertarungan yang pertama kali dirasakannya setelah sekian lama dirinya hidup menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang hanya memenggal kepala targetnya tanpa perlawanan yang serius.

Gejolak darah dan emosi dalam tubuhnya seakan mendidih karena kemampuan berpedang ganda dari pria berhodie lawannya ini. tanpa menghiraukan sepasang gadis yang bertarung sengit di ujung jembatan lainnya.

Pria tua bernama Tazuna itu beralih menatap ke kirinya jauh. Permukaan jembatan yang penuh dengan jarum dan pedang es disana. Permukaannya pun beberapa ada yang membeku dengan es.

Pandangannya kembali pada dua orang pria yang ada di depan kanannya agak jauh yang sedang bertarung. Menatap focus pada pria bernama Kira yang menjadi harapannya saat ini.

.

"Hah.. bocah, katakan siapa yang mengajarimu tehnik berpedang ganda seperti itu. aku ingin mengenal gurumu itu yang telah membuatmu menjadi lawanku yang membuatku mendidih seperti ini."

Zabuza berkata dengan pedangnya yang tertancap di hadapannya di permukaan jembatan dengan tubuh sedikit merendah menatap Kira.

Begitupun Kira yang menjaga jarak beberapa meter dari Zabuza dengan kedua long sword miliknya di genggam dan tertancap di permukaan jembatan di depan tubuhnya. Posisinya sama dengan Zabuza namun yang membedakan Kira mencengkram dua gagang pedangnya.

"Kau ingin tau? aku tak berguru pada siapapun. Aku mempelajari tehnik ini sendiri.. yah, mungkin terdapat orang yang sedikit memberikan tehnik dasar padaku. Tapi yang perlu kau ketahui sesungguhnya bukanlah itu.." ucap Kira yang menjeda kalimatnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sring! Sring!

"Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang atau kau akan menyesal telah menyandang gelar iblis di neraka nanti karena dosamu itu." lanjut Kira yang menarik kedua pedangnya dan mengarahkan pedang hitam ditangan kanannya pada Zabuza.

"Hahaha.. bocah sepertimu hanya bisa menggertak dan tak tau apapun tentang dunia ini. kau masih harus banyak belajar.. jika kepalamu masih terletak di tempatnya setelah ini."

Kira memicing tajam melihat Zabuza yang berkata seraya membentuk Hand Seal secara lambat di depannya itu.

'Jutsu apa yang akan di gunakannya kali ini?' batin Kira serius.

 **(Kirigakure no Jutsu)**

Wuss!

Dengan berhentinya rapalan Hand Seal Zabuza, kabut tebal tiba-tiba menutupi area pertarungan Kira dan Zabuza. Membuat Kira kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang kedua pedang berbeda warnanya itu.

'Kabut? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul kabut tebal seperti ini? atau jangan-jangan..'

"Kau pasti berpikir tentang kabut ini, kan bocah? Ini adalah tehnik Shinobi dari Negara asalku.."

Kira yang membatin seperti terbaca dengan mudah oleh sebuah suara dari Zabuza yang tak terlihat karena kabut ini. seakan wujud Zabuza tersamarkan oleh kehadiran kabut hasil dari Jutsunya yang membuat Kira harus ekstra keras merasakan kehadiran pria dengan pedang besar itu karena minimnya penglihatan dalam kabut ini.

Syutt! Syutt! Sring!

Jleb! Jleb! Crass!

Kira dikejutkan dengan datangnya dua Kunai dari dua arah yang berbeda. Hingga reflek dia menghindar dengan susah payah karena minimnya pandangan. Membuat kedua Kunai itu berhasil di hindarinya, namun ketika dalam keadaan menghindar itu dirinya merasakan rasa sakit di punggungnya karena sebuah tebasan pedang.

'Kuso.. sangat sulit bertarung seperti ini. dia ahli dalam membunuh dalam senyap.. keahlian para Shinobi.' Batin Kira.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dengan segenap kemampuannya, Kira menangkis setiap ayunan pedang yang datang dari segala arah tanpa terlihat dalang dibalik penyerangannya itu. mengandalkan killer instingnya untuk bergerak serta mendengarkan setiap ayunan pedang besar milik musuhnya ini.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disisi lain jembatan, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang memegang sebuah pedang Katana berwarna biru di gagangnya dan perak di bagian bilahnya. Menangkis hujaman jarum seukuran Kunai dari sosok bertopeng putih bergaris merah yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

Trank!

Srakk! Srakk!

Keduanya saling beradu senjata mereka masing-masing dan saling mendorong hingga membuat jarak diantara mereka yang sama-sama terseret kebelakang. Keduanya saling memandang dengan deru nafas yang memburu.

"Siapa kau? Hah.. hah.."

Miyuki berusaha mengatur nafasnya seraya tetap bersiaga dengan kuda-kudanya menatap sosok bertopeng yang berdiri tegak didepannya saat ini.

"Ku kira kau sudah tau siapa aku.."

'Orang ini berbahaya.. dari tadi dia hanya menggunakan senbon untuk melawanku. Dia masih menyimpan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya.' Batin Miyuki yang mendengar jawaban dari sosok bertopeng didepannya.

"Ku kira sudah cukup bermain-mainnya gadis kecil. Kita akhiri ini sekarang juga dan aku bisa segera membunuh kakek tua itu." ucap sosok bertopeng itu serius.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapanmu itu. tapi aku punya pertanyaan untukmu sebelum kita akhiri ini.." Miyuki menjeda kalimatnya dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri tegak menatap sosok didepannya.

Sementara sosok bertopeng dengan rambut hitam panjangnya itu hanya diam seakan menjadi isyarat untuk Miyuki melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dari suaramu yang ku dengar, kau adalah seorang gadis sama sepertiku.. tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, melainkan alasanmu membantu iblis itu sampai saat ini. hanya demi membunuh orang yang tak bersalah, kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuk membantu Zabuza.." tanya Miyuki yang menatap serius sosok bertopeng didepannya.

Hanya diam. Hingga beberapa detik sosok bertopeng yang terdengar dari suaranya adalah seorang gadis itu membuka kecil bibir merah mudanya yang bersiap mengeluarkan intonasi dari dalam kerongkongannya.

"Kau bertanya padaku kenapa aku membantu membunuh untuk seorang pembunuh seperti Zabuza-sama? Jika ku jelaskan pun kau tak akan mengerti.." jawab gadis bertopeng itu datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tak menjawab.." Miyuki hanya bisa menggerutu memandang gadis bertopeng itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Dari penampilanmu, kau sepertinya gadis yang cukup mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejak kau kecil. Dan yang pasti, kau mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari orang di sekitarmu, bukan?"

Gadis bertopeng itu tak menghiraukan gerutuan Miyuki. namun menelusuri penampilan Miyuki yang anggun dengan rambutnya yang lurus tersisir rapi walaupun dirinya sejak tadi bertarung. Dari gesture tubuh Miyuki yang sedikit menegang pun menjadi jawaban yang cukup untuk gadis bertopeng itu tau jika apa yang di utarakannya adalah benar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku-"

"Kau sampai saat ini mendapatkan kepercayaan dan kasih sayang dari orang di sekitarmu. Tanpa kau tau apa yang dirasakan orang seperti kami.."

Ucapan Miyuki dipotong begitu saja oleh gadis bertopeng itu yang berkata datar namun menusuk pada Miyuki yang membolakan matanya saat ini dengan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Orang sepertimu yang mendapatkan perhatian positif dari orang di sekitarmu hanya bisa melihat kami dari satu sisi. Dan mungkin ini akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, bahwa hanya setitik cahaya saja akan ku jaga dengan segenap jiwaku. Walaupun iblis yang menuntunku ke neraka sekalipun." Lanjut gadis bertopeng itu.

Miyuki yang mendengar lanjutan dari gadis bertopeng itu menundukan wajahnya hingga bayangan menutupi ekspresinya saat ini.

Mendengar ucapan sepihak dari lawannya ini, Miyuki merasa jika apa yang dikatakan lawannya itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Namun, gadis bertopeng itu tak tau apapun tentangnya. Yang tau tentangnya hanya dia, dan.. kakaknya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Maksutmu aku hanya seorang gadis manja yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan tanpa rasa sakit seperti yang kau maksut?" gumam Miyuki dingin seakan tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis bertopeng dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku yakin jika kau sampai menjalankan Quest seperti ini, kau pasti pernah mengalami rasa sakit sama sepertiku –"

"Aku tau maksutmu! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau alami sampai menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti laki-laki itu.. hanya saja kita punya pilihan! Aku juga pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi –"

"Cukup!"

Miyuki yang awalnya memotong perkataan gadis bertopeng itu balik dipotong begitu saja dengan ekspresi keduanya mengeras. Saling menatap dengan kebencian mereka masing-masing.

"Kau tau gadis kecil? Aku teringat perkataan seorang padaku kemarin.. namun aku saat ini tak punya pilihan lain. Aku tak bisa membuat dia membenciku karena jalanku yang nantinya berbeda darinya. Dia segalanya bagiku.. apapun yang dia lakukan, aku akan tetap mendukungnya."

Gumam gadis bertopeng itu datar. Namun berbalik dengan ekspresi dibalik topengnya yang penuh kekosongan. Membuat Miyuki semakin mengeraskan ekspresinya tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan.. berhentilah. Cobalah untuk menyadarkan rekanmu itu jika kau tak bisa mengubah prinsipmu ini. mengertilah, apa yang rekanmu dan kau lakukan ini akan berdampak buruk untuk kalian. Termasuk kalian harus rela kehilangan nyawa kalian. Karena kalian akan diburu juga pada akhirnya." Miyuki masih mencoba membuka pola pikir lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Apa yang dikatakan Miyuki bukan tanpa alasan. Dirinya sendiri pernah menjadi sasaran untuk para pelaku yang entah apa tujuan mereka beberapa hari lalu diperjalanan. Termasuk kisah kelam keluarganya yang dibantai.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu. Andai orang 'itu' juga ada disini, aku yakin dia pasti juga akan berbicara sama denganmu. Tapi.. jalan kita semua memiliki jalan masing-masing.."

Gadis bertopeng itu menjeda kalimatnya seraya melirik ke samping kanannya jauh terdapat kabut menutupi area pertarungan Zabuza dan pria berpedang ganda. lalu kembali menatap Miyuki datar.

"Rekanmu sudah akan berakhir ditangan Zabuza-sama.. maka aku juga akan mengakhiri ini sekarang juga."

Lanjut gadis bertopeng itu yang kemudian memasukkan senbonnya di wadah yang berada di paha kanannya. Seraya membuat sebuah Hand Seal lambat yang seakan tak menghiraukan Miyuki yang menatap ke arah kabut tempat Kira bertarung dengan iris sedikit membola.

'Kira-san.. aku tak bisa membantunya. Sementara gadis bertopeng ini masih menjadi masalah untukku..' batin Miyuki waspada dengan kembali membentuk kuda-kuda dengan pedang di depan tubuhnya.

 **(Makyo Hyosho)**

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Miyuki menatap serius sebuah cermin yang muncul di sampingnya agak jauh. Kemudian bertambah menjadi 2, 3, 5, 10 dan seterusnya hingga menutupi area tempatnya dan gadis bertopeng itu. hingga membentuk sebuah kubah dari cermin yang berjumlah sekitar 30 cermin yang membentuk setengah lingkaran mengurung dirinya dan sosok bertopeng itu.

"Cermin es?.." gumam Miyuki waspada menatap cermin es yang mengurung area pertarungannya saat ini.

Pandangan Miyuki teralih menatap gadis bertopeng di depannya beberapa meter yang berjalan mundur perlahan kebelakang mendekati cermin tepat dibelakang gadis bertopeng itu.

Syung!

Miyuki membolakan matanya ketika melihat gadis itu masuk kedalam cermin es tersebut. karena dengan mudahnya seperti masuk kedalam air. Namun cermin itu datar dan padat dengan aura dingin yang terbuat dari es.

'Kemampuan para Shinobi memang bukan main.. apapun media yang ada, mereka mampu menggunakannya secara maksimal sesuka hati mereka.' batin Miyuki yang sedikit terpaku dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki lawannya yang merupakan seorang Shinobi itu.

"Saatnya kita mulai gadis kecil.."

Ucap gadis bertopeng dalam cermin itu yang menyiapkan 4 senbon di tangan kanan dan kirinya bersiap melemparnya. Membuat Miyuki menyiapkan Katana miliknya didepan tubuhnya seakan bersiap menangkis.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Dengan cepat, gadis bertopeng dalam cermin itu melemparkan semua jarum yang ada di kedua tangannya ke arah Miyuki. dengan reflek yang bagus pula, Miyuki menangkis setiap jarum yang berusaha menembus tubuhnya itu.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Miyuki memicingkan matanya ketika menatap jarum yang keluar dari cermin tempat gadis bertopeng itu berada semakin banyak dilemparkan padanya. Tapi Miyuki juga masih tetap kukuh mengayunkan Katana'nya menangkis jarum itu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Yakuza Place.

.

Disebuah tempat yang terkesan mewah dengan interior yang unik. Rumah mewah nan megah yang berada di dalam dinding pelindung disekitarnya, terdapat seorang pria bertubuh pendek berkacamata hitam bulat yang berdiri didepan 100 orang laki-laki yang berpakaian serba hitam namun juga terkesan acakan.

Berbagai senjata tajam dibawa oleh 100 orang itu yang berbaris tepat di depan pria cebol berkacamata. Dengan berbagai ekspresi di tampilkan oleh wajah-wajah seram dari para pria berpakaian serba hitam itu.

"Kalian tau, kan aku tak suka menunggu hanya demi tugas yang seharusnya mudah dikerjakan. Ini saatnya aku turun tangan sendiri untuk menunjukkan siapa penguasa yang sebenarnya." Ucap pria berkacamata hitam bulat itu yang menyeringai menjijikkan menatap anak buahnya.

"YAA‼"

Teriakan semangat menggema dari 100 orang bawahannya yang seakan ikut senang dan ingin berpesata malam ini.

"Kita brangkat!"

Usai pria cebol itu memberikan intruksi, semua orang yang ada di dalam bangunan itu berjalan keluar dan menyiapkan kapal mereka yang ada di hulu sungai didekat benteng mereka. menuju tepat pulau desa Namigakure.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Unknown Place.

.

Disebuah tempat gelap didalam bangunan yang ada di bawah tanah. sesosok manusia tampak berdiri di balik bayang seraya bersidekap menatap sosok lain yang ada di hadapannya yang wujudnya juga tak terlihat karena berada dibalik bayang.

Lantai kayu sebagai pijakan mereka berdua berdecit ketika sosok bermata hijau sedikit berjalan menjauh menuju ke arah pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. mendapat perhatian dari sosok lain beriris biru yang memicing tajam menatap punggung rekannya.

"Kau mau kemana, un?"

Tanya sosok yang memicing tajam itu. hingga menghentikan langkah rekannya yang telah berada diambang pintu keluar.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau tujuan kita disini.. kenapa kau masih bodoh bertanya seperti itu." ujar sosok beriris hijau dikegelapan itu datar dengan suara berat.

"APA KAU BILANG HAH?! Maksutku mungkin kau akan ke kamar mandi atau hal lainnya! jika kau mau brangkat sekarang ya bilang!" sosok beriris biru berbicara dengan nada kesal disertai tangannya yang terkepal erat.

"Diamlah! Atau ku satukan mulutmu agar kau tak bisa bicara lagi.."

"KAU YANG AKAN KU LEDAKKAN, UN!"

Kedua orang misterius itu saling berdebat tak jelas. Membuat pria beriris hijau itu langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan rekannya yang mendecih tak suka. Dan mmengekor begitu saja mengikuti pria beriris hijau dengan area mata yang biasanya berwarna putih, memiliki warna merah.

Keduanya pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun meninggalkan ruangan yang terkesan gelap dengan interior minim yang terbuat dari kayu.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Crass! Crass!

'Ugh! Sudah cukup.. aku tak bisa terus bertahan seperti ini.'

Suara tebasan yang mengenai kulit dari pria berhodie yang membawa dua pedang panjang di tangannya itu membatin. Seraya menahan perih pada punggung dan lengan kirinya yang terkena tebasan dari Zabuza yang tak terlihat dibalik kabut hasil Jutsunya.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah bocah?. Kau hanya bertahan sejak tadi tanpa bisa mengenaiku se inci pun.." ujar Zabuza yang tak terlihat dimana posisinya saat ini.

Sementara Kira mengabaikan itu dan memejamkan matanya dengan memposisikan kuda-kudanya. Kedua pedang yang dia pegang di posisikan horizontal sejajar atas bawah dengan ujung lancipnya mengarah ke samping kirinya.

"Heh.. belum ya.. akan ku akhiri ini sekarang juga bocah!"

Seiring dengan berakhirnya suara menggema dari Zabuza, Kira memfokuskan pendengarannya pada daerah di sekitarnya. mengabaikan penglihatannya dan membuat indra pendengarannya lebih sensitive untuk saat ini.

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Suara-suara lesatan seseorang dibalik kabut terdengar.

'Kanan.. kiri.. depan.. BELAKANG!..' batin Kira yang tetap diam diposisinya.

"MATI KAU BOCAH!"

Sring! Sring!

 **[Eine Technique: Whirl Cut]**

TRANK! Crass! Crass! Crass!

Tanpa diduga Zabuza, tebasan pedang besarnya di patahkan begitu saja tepat dititik buta Kira. Tepat di punggung pria berhodie itu. tebasan berputar Kira menciptakan sayatan pedang yang melindunginya 360 derajat dan menciptakan sayatan pada tubuh Zabuza yang terpental kembali kebelakang.

"A-apa?! dia berhasil mengatasi titik butanya dengan kecepatan serangannya yang menyeluruh seperti itu?! bertahan sekaligus menyerang.. ugh!" gumam lirih Zabuza denga mata membola.

Dimana saat ini posisinya melayang kebelakang seperti gerakan slow motion yang membolakan matanya menatap Kira yang masih berputar semakin lambat. Dan tepat berhenti menghadap Zabuza dengan posisi kuda-kuda merendah yang kedua pedangnya menyilang tepat didepan tubuhnya.

"Masih belum!.."

Sring! sring! Krank!

Jrass! Jrass!

Dengan keadaan yang masih terpaku, Zabuza kembali di kejutkan dengan Kira yang kembali melesat ke arahnya yang masih melayang kebelakang itu seraya mengayunkan ke dua pedangnya pada Zabuza. Namun dengan reflek seorang pembunuh bayaran selama bertahun-tahun, Zabuza menangkisnya dengan melakukan serangan pula dengan ayunan pedang besar miliknya.

Hingga beberapa detik. Keduanya saling berdiri membelakangi dengan posisi yang berbeda. Dimana Kira yang merendahkan tubuhnya dengan kedua pedangnya berada disamping tubuhnya. Sementara Zabuza berdiri dengan dengan kuda-kuda depan dengan pedangnya. mengarah tepat di depan tubuhnya vertical Yang dipegang dengan kedua tangannya.

Tes! Tes!

Darah mengalir dari tubuh Kira tepat di dadanya vertical. Kedua pedang berbeda warna miliknya bergetar akibat genggaman tangan sang empunya yang gemetar. Ekspresi tak terlihat dari Kira yang tertutup bayangan hodienya.

Brukk!

Dengan gerakan lamban, tubuh tegap Kira ambruk kedepan dengan pedangnya yang juga terlepas dari genggamannya.

Hingga sepersekian detik setelah Kira yang ambruk. Zabuza yang sejak tadi membolakan matanya itu mulai gemetar pada kedua kakinya. Rasa perih pada anggota tubuhnya yang sejak tadi dia tahan mulai terasa semakin sakit hingga mati rasa pada bagian tangannya.

Trank! Trank!

'A-apa?! aku.. aku..' batin Zabuza syok.

Dimana saat ini, pedang besar miliknya terjatuh bersamaan dengan potongan separuh pedangnya. begitupun sang empu yang menggenggamnya ikut terjatuh tepat bagian lengan kirinya.

Hingga kini, Zabuza menatap kosong ke depan disertai tubuh yang terhuyung kedepan dan berusaha ia seimbangkan dengan kedua kakinya. Mengabaikan satu lengan kanannya yang tersisa namun juga terdapat luka tebasan disana. Hingga dia tak bisa banyak menggerakkan tangannya.

Hingga sepersekian detik, Zabuza berdiri tegap mengabaikan semua lukanya dan mendongak menatap ke atas langit yang mulai gelap tertutup awan hitam disana.

"Ugh.. hah.. hah.."

Zabuza dapat mendengar deru nafas Kira yang ada di belakangnya beberapa meter. Dimana Kira saat ini kembali bangkit dan mengambil kembali kedua pedangnya. menatap datar punggung Zabuza yang tak bergeming.

"Waktunya mengakhiri ini iblis.."

Ucap Kira yang berjalan terhuyung kedepan ke arah Zabuza yang berjarak beberapa meter. Mengabaikan Zabuza yang menggerakkan tangan kanannya perlahan yang gemetar penuh darah itu untuk menarik kain perban yang menutup mulut hingga hidungnya.

Tatapan datar dengan keseluruhan wajahnya yang terlihat tanpa kain perban penutupnya, menundukkan wajahnya hingga ekspresinya kembali tak terlihat.

"Chough!.. hah.. jika kau bisa mengalahkanku, sebaiknya kau mengakhiri mereka bocah." Ucap Zabuza datar disertai muntahan darah dari mulutnya yang membelakangi Kira.

Seperti sebuah sinyal yang langsung menggetarkan antena di kepala Kira, pria itu terhenti seketika dengan tatapan datar dibalik hodienya.

Mengabaikan Kira yang mulai berjalan cepat, dan kemudian mulai berlari dengan pedangnya yang mulai terhunus ke depan bersiap untuk menusuk punggung Zabuza.

"Haa!.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Haa!.."

Syutt! Syutt!

Trank! Trank!

Sekitar 5 buah anak panah meluncur dari belakang Kira tepat dari ujung jembatan yang sudah hampir jadi itu. namun dengan segenap tenaganya, Kira berhasil menangkisnya dengan kedua pedangnya. membuat semua anak panah itu terpental ke segala arah dan ada pula yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Heh.. satu lagi kecoak pengganggu. Bersiaplah untuk mati kalian.."

Sebuah suara menggema dari ujung jembatan itu. membuat Kira yang sebelumnya menunduk dengan deru nafas yang memburu menatap sumber suara. Hingga irisnya memicing tajam menatap sekitar 100 orang berada di belakang pria cebol berkacamata hitam yang membawa crossbow di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Hah.. hah.. muncul juga kalian.."

Ujar Kira yang mulai menegapkan tubuhnya yang merendah itu. seraya menyiapkan pedangnya di samping tubuhnya bersiap melakukan tebasan.

"Heh.. sekarang kau berpihak pada iblis itu? maka kau akan mati bersama iblis tak berguna itu bocah.. SERANG!"

"HAAA‼"

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Kira membolakan matanya ketika melihat ratusan anak panah melesat ke arahnya dari lontaran busur otomatis yang mampu menembakan lima buah anak panah sekaligus dalam sekali tembak. Hingga tampak seperti sebuah hujan anak panah yang menuju Kira dan Zabuza.

"Tak kan semudah itu kalian mengalahkanku dengan tusuk gigi semacam itu!.." teriak Kira.

 **[Zwei Technique: one hundred wind slice]**

Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring! Sring!

Menguatkan kuda-kudanya, Kira melakukan tebasan ke segala arah selebar 180 derajat ke arah para Yakuza itu. lebih tepatnya ratusan anak panah yang menuju ke arahnya dan Zabuza. Hingga seperti sebuah gerakan tak kasat mata, Kira menebas ke dua pedangnya hingga hanya tampak hitam dan putih yang membelah udara kecil.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Crass! Crass! Crass! Crass! jleb! Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Dengan gerakan yang gila seperti itu, Kira berhasil menangkis beberapa anak panah dan tak jarang yang terpotong dan menancap di sekitar tempatnya berpijak. Namun, dengan keadaannya yang sudah mulai letih dan luka yang dialaminya, tak sedikit anak panah yang berhasil menggores tubuhnya yang luput dari tebasan pedangnya.

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Crass! Crass! jleb! Jleb! Jleb!

Hingga hujan anak panah itu telah usai, Nampak Kira yang berdiri merendah dengan kedua tangan yang menyamping menggenggam kedua pedang berbeda warna miliknya itu.

"Hah.. hah.. choug!.."

Suara Kira yang nafasnya mulai tak beraturan terdengar. Hingga batuk darah terdengar oleh seorang iblis yang posisinya tepat berada di belakangnya beberapa meter.

"Hai bocah.. sudah cukup.. jika aku boleh tau, mengapa kau melindungiku sampai seperti itu?.."

Apapun yang dikatakan Zabuza dengan ekspresi datarnya saat ini yang menatap tepat punggung pria yang tampak buruk didepannya, bukanlah sebuah kalimat yang terlontar tanpa alasan. Melainkan karena kondisi pria berhodie tepat didepannya itu sangat buruk saat ini.

Dimana di tubuh Kira saat ini, dipenuhi goresan bekas anak panah yang mengalir darah dari luka itu. ditambah di bagian kaki, tangan punggungnya terdapat beberapa anak panah yang jika di total berjumlah 10 menancap ditubuhnya.

Bahkan Zabuza yang tepat berada di belakang Kira pun, tak terkena sedikit saja goresan dari anak panah para Yakuza yang baru tiba itu.

"Hah.. tak ada. Aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu.. tapi.. aku masih memiliki tugas untuk bertanya padamu alasan kau masih menjadi pembunuh bayaran sampai saat ini. hah.. padahal, jika kau mau.. kau bisa meninggalkan itu dan membunuh mereka dengan mudah, bukan?.." Ucap Kira dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Ucapan Kira membuat Zabuza sedikit tersenyum kecut dengan kondisinya yang tak kalah buruk dari Kira. Menundukkan wajahnya, dan kembali mendongak menatap ratusan anak buah Gato yang menyeringai dibelakang Gato.

Namun tidak dengan Gato. Ekspresi pria cebol itu mengeras ketika tau jika Kira berhasil selamat dan menyelamatkan Zabuza dari kematian.

Perasaan pemimpin Yakuza itu mulai tak enak.

"Hoi, bocah.. jika kau ingin tau, pinjamkan aku Tantou'mu itu.. maka kau akan mendapat jawabanya setelah ini selesai.."

Kira yang mendengar ucapan Zabuza sedikit bingung dengan ekspresinya yang menunduk bertumpu pada kedua pedangnya itu. namun hanya sejenak, insting bertarungnya berkata lain. Menuntun pria misterius itu untuk mengambil tantou'nya yang tepat di punggungnya vertical setelah sebelumnya melepaskan satu pedangnya yang tertancap di permukaan jembatan itu.

"Jika itu yang kau mau.."

Ucapan Kira yang masih membelakangi Zabuza itu berhenti seketika dengan melempar kebelakang Tantou miliknya ke arah Zabuza.

Swuss! Swuss!

Bagaikan sebuah gerakan slow motion, ketika Tantou itu melambung ke arah Zabuza. Berputar perlahan secara vertical menuju sang iblis yang tak terlihat ekspresinya karena bayangan rambutnya.

Grauk! Wuss!

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kira dibuat terkejut dibalik hodie dan kerah tingginya yang sedikit terkena noda darah. Melihat Zabuza yang berlari kencang menggigit Tantou miliknya horizontal di gagangnya dengan bilah tajamnya di sisi kanan mulutnya.

Berlari mengabaikan tubuhnya yang terluka dengan satu tangan yang tersisa dan tak berfungsi dengan baik itu. menyongsong para pasukan Gato yang juga tak kalah membolakan mata mereka melihat Zabuza yang tak kenal takut berlari sendiri ke arah mereka dengan tatapan kosong tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

"A-apa!.. kalian cepat habisi kecoak itu!.."

Gato berteriak ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar dan berlari kebelakang para pasukannya untuk berlindung.

Hanya dengan sekali perintah, para pasukan anak buah Gato yang juga sedikit takut itu berlari menyongsong Zabuza dengan senjata tajam yang tersisa ditangan mereka. berharap jumlah mereka mampu memenangkan pertarungan berat sebelah itu.

"HAAA‼.."

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. hah.. tehnik para Shinobi memang menarik dan tak bisa di anggap remeh. Tapi.. bukan hanya dirimu yang mampu menciptakan pengurung es seperti ini.."

Ucap seorang gadis cantik nan anggun berambut hitam lurus dengan poni rata di atas alisnya. Berdiri dengan bertumpu pada Yukianesa miliknya dengan tubuh yang tertancap beberapa senbon.

Sudah beberapa menit sejak terkurung di dalam cermin es gadis bertopeng yang menjadi lawannya saat ini, dan berhasil mengimbangi setiap serangan dari gadis bertopeng itu. walaupun masih terdapat beberapa goresan di tubuhnya hasil serangan lawannya itu.

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat. Kau adalah Sorcerer pertama yang berhasil selamat dari kurungan cermin es ku sampai saat ini." balas gadis bertopeng itu yang terlihat di setiap permukaan cermin es yang mengurung Miyuki.

Sementara Miyuki yang mendengar ucapan lawannya saat ini tersenyum kecil seraya menatap Yukianesa miliknya. Kembali berdiri tegap dengan menyiapkan kuda-kuda miliknya. Membuat lawannya yang menatapnya saat ini memicing menatap Miyuki.

"Aku adalah yang pertama, bukan? Maka.. aku akan menjadi yang pertama menghancurkan cermin es mu ini.."

Wuss!

Ujar Miyuki yang saat ini tampak focus pada Mana dalam tubuhnya yang dialirkan pada Yukianesa miliknya. Hingga tampak uap dingin menguar dari bilah tajam Yukianesa dengan aura putih menguar dari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Tak kan kubiarkan gadis kecil!.."

Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt! Syutt!

Tak mau memberi kendur pada Miyuki yang masih memfokuskan Mana'nya, gadis bertopeng yang seluruh bayangannya terdapat di seluruh cermin mengelilingi Miyuki langsung melempar senbon ke arah Miyuki yang menjadi pusatnya.

Seperti sebuah hujan peluru senbon yang menuju ke arah Miyuki. namun gadis cantik itu masih tetap tenang memejamkan matanya dengan aura Mana menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Bekukan semua yang menghalangi.. Yukianesa!" gumam Miyuki lirih menjeda kalimatnya disertai irisnya yang terbuka anggun.

 **[Arctic Blade]!**

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Jlarr! Jlarr! Jlarr! Jlarr! Jlarr! Jlarr! Jlarr! Jlarr!

Seperti sebuah tanaman yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari permukaan beton jembatan yang menjadi pijakan Miyuki. muncul ratusan es runcing yang membentuk seperti pedang melingkari Miyuki dan menyebar ke segala arah 360 derajat yang menyebar semakin tinggi.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Pyarr! Pyarr! Pyarr! Pyarr! Pyarr! Pyarr! Pyarr!

Seluruh pedang es raksasa yang muncul di sekitar Miyuki menyebar bagaikan ombak yang langsung menangkis semua senbon dan memecahkan semua cermin yang mengurung Miyuki.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, uap dingin mengepul di sekitar area pertarungan kedua pengguna elemen es tersebut. menutupi tempat tersebut sampai tak terlihat apa yang ada di balik kepulan asap dingin itu.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, uap dingin menghilang perlahan dan menampakan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Hingga kini terlihatlah sesosok gadis bersurai hitam panjam yang terduduk bersimpuh sembari mengenggam pedang bergagang biru miliknya yang ujung lancipnya tertancap dipermukaan jembatan tersebut sebagai tumpuan.

"Hah.. hah.."

Nafas Miyuki mulai memburu. Seraya sang gadis cantik itu mulai memandang ke sekelilingnya berusaha mencari keberadaan sang lawan saat ini.

Dimana di pandangannya yang sedikit sayu itu, tempatnya bertarung saat ini penuh dengan pecahan es dan puluhan es yang membentuk seperti gelombang riak air di sekitarnya, dengan Miyuki sebagai pusatnya saat ini.

'dimana dia-..'

Swussss!

Miyuki yang insingnya menjerit seketika menghentikan pandangannya ke arah tepat di depannya. Dimana sekarang muncul seorang bertopeng diadapannya saat ini dengan butiran-butiran es yang menyatu dari udara kosong disekitarnya secara perlahan.

'A-apa?.. tidak mungkin..' batin Miyuki dengan sedikit mata membola sayu menatap lawannya.

Tap!

Sementara lawan Miyuki saat ini tampak menatap jauh kedepan. tepat dibelakang Miyuki setelah berdiri dengan kedua kakinya dengan tegak.

'Zabuza..'

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Crass! Crass! Crass!

Suara tebasan antara Tantou dengan daging terdengar nyaring di atas jembatan yang hampir jadi itu. sementara sang pelaku Nampak berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya agak membungkuk. Ekspresinya tak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan surai hitamnya.

"A-APA!.. KA-KAU IBLIS!" Teriak Gatou yang berada beberapa meter di depan Zabuza dengan tubuh gemetar dan senjata tajam di genggamannya yang mulai mengendur.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Bagaikan alunan music kematian setiap langkah yang diambil Zabuza. Gatou semakin berjalan mundur perlahan mengikuti langkah Zabuza yang mendekatinya seperti mayat hidup.

"A-ampun.. Zabuza. Ja-jangan bu-nuh aku. ap-apapun kemauanmu, ak-akan ku berikan!" ucap Gatou dengan terpatah-patah karena rasa takutnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sring!

Zabuza yang tak menghiraukan Gatou, mendongak menatap pria kerdil itu dengan mata tajam menggelap. Dsertai bayangan poninya itu, menatap bak iblis yang siap membunuh sasarannya saat ini.

Trank!

"A-ampun.."

Gumam Gatou, seraya senjata tajam di genggamannya yang terjatuh karena genggamannya yang mengendur karena ketakutan. Pandangannya pun mulai kesana kemari mencari jalan keluar karena dia sudah berada diujung jembatan.

"Percuma kau memohon ampun pada iblis, cebol.." Balas Zabuza dingin tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Tap! Wuss!

Duag!

Baru saja Zabuza menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan satu langkah akan melakukan serangan pada Gatou, dia tersentak ketika sebuah tendangan keras mengenainya tepat di kepalanya.

Wuss! Brakk! Brakk!

'Ugh!..' Batin Zabuza seraya mencoba bangkit dengan tubuh yang sebelumnya melayang berputar kebelakang beberapa meter akibat tendangan keras itu.

"Si-siapa kau?!.. bantu aku, bunuh dia! Apapun akan ku berikan untukmu asal kau mau menuruti kemauanku!"

Gatou berteriak keras seperti orang kesetanan ketika melihat sosok berjubah hitam tepat berdiri didepannya saat ini membelakangi dirinya.

Namun sosok yang dimaksut cebol itu hanya diam tak bergeming dari posisinya. Menoleh saja tidak pada si cebol itu. ekspresinya tertutup bayangan hodienya.

Zabuza memicing tajam menatap sosol yang baru datang itu. dengan tantou dimulutnya yang sudah terlepas, tergeletak di dekatnya berdiri.

'Dia..'

Secara bersamaan Zabuza dan Kira yang lumayan jauh dari Zabuza membatin dengan iris memicing tajam.

Hingga beberapa detik berlalu. Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari Zabuza maupun pria yang baru datang itu.

"Gatou.. dimana letak harta itu berada?"

Hingga sebuah suara baritone terdengar di tempat itu. suara berat dari sosok yang tepat berdiri di depan Gatou saat ini.

"I-itu, berada di tempatku.. beberapa ratus meter di sekitaran hulu sungai. Skarang, bunuh-.."

Jleb!

Gatou dan yang berada disana tersentak kaget ketika sosok pria itu malah menusuk gatou tepat di jantungnya dengan benda aneh seperti rambut hitam yang muncul dari tangannya yang di arahkan ke samping dan rambut-rambut itu seperti pedang yang menusuk sasarannya.

Semua orang disana menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Kira.. biar aku yang urus dia." Ujar Zabuza datar menatap sosok aneh itu.

"Tap-"

"Ini adalah mengapa aku bilang kau bodoh Kira.. biarkan aku menebus dosa-dosaku." Ucap Zabuza memotong ucapan Kira.

Deg!

Seketika Kira tersentak dengan ucapan serius Zabuza. Matanya menatap punggung pria yang sudah skarat namun mencoba melawan itu.

"Aku paham maksutmu skarang Zabuza. Heh.. ternyata aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira, bukan?"

Ujar Kira yang sedikit memecah suasana tegang antara dirinya dan pria berjulukan iblis dari kiri itu. membuat Zabuza melirik dengan senyum simpul diwajah skaratnya.

"Kalian banyak bicara juga rupanya.."

Swuss! Wuss!

Ujar sosok berjubah itu yang kemudian melemparkan jasat Gatou ke arah Zabuza dengan benang-benang hitam di tangannya.

Srett! Wuss!

Dengan insting yang sudah terasah puluhan tahun, Zabuza menghindari mayat itu dan melesat dengan segenap sisa tenaganya untuk menghampiri sosok lawannya, seraya mengambil Tantou yang tergeletak di sekitarnya itu dengan kakinya dan menggigitnya kembali.

"Jangan sebut aku iblis dari kiri jika aku tak bisa membunuhmu detik ini juga.. **Akatsuki**!"

.

.

.

.

.

Swuss!

Jleb! Jleb!

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik. Bola mata dari setiap orang yang bertarung di jembatan yang hampir jadi itu menjadi membola seketika.

Ketika sebuah serangan dari Zabuza dengan mudah patahkan dengan rambut-rambut hitam keras yang tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan jembatan tepat di hadapannya. Dan tepat menusuk perut dari si iblis itu.

Namun yang membuat Kira tersentak adalah, sosok yang ikut tertusuk tepat di hadapan Zabuza. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertusuk tepat di perut mereka.

Jangankan Kira, Zabuza pun juga ikut membolakan matanya ketika melihat siapa yang berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini. yang ikut terkena serangan dari rambut yang seperti tombak tajam namun lentur itu.

"A-apa?!.. ke-napa?" gumam lirih Zabuza pada sosok dihadapannya ini. dengan iris tak percaya, dirinya menatap tepat pada iris hitam sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Hahaha.. guru dan murid. Sungguh drama yang drama yang mengharukan ya, un."

Dalam suasana tegang itu, sebuah suara menggetarkan gendang telinga setiap orang yang ada di jembatan tersebut. tepat dilangit beberapa meter di belakang sosok yang dipanggil Akatsuki tadi, berdiri sosok yang sama dengan jubah yang sama. Namun dia berdiri di atas sebuah naga putih yang sepertinya terbuat dari tanah liat.

Sang pelaku dengan serangan rambutnya hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Tak lupa rambut-rambut menjalar dari balik jubah dibelakang tubuhnya ke bawah menembus permukaan jembatan hingga sampai di tempat Zabuza.

Sementara Kira yang masih tertegun bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita yang tadinya menjadi lawan dari Miyuki, melesat cepat melewati dirinya dan berusaha melindungi rekannya. Iris tajamnya menatap dua orang berjubah hitam dengan awan merah itu secara bergantian.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Selang beberapa detik, sosok Miyuki dengan seorang kakek tua yang tak lain adalah Tazuna berlari kearah Kira dari belakang pria misterius itu. dan berhenti tepat di samping Kira.

"Kira-san, siapa mereka?.." tanya Miyuki.

"Mereka berdua, adalah kelompok dari organisasi criminal yang sebelumnya pernah digunakan oleh ke lima Negara besar untuk melakukan menjalankan Quest yang bisa dibilang berat dan sangat rahasia.." ucap Kira masih dengan keadaan yang sama.

Kedua orang disampingnya menyimak.

"Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, organisasi itu berubah menjadi criminal akibat hal yang tak diketahui sampai sekarang. Mereka tak menerima Quest lagi, namun langsung membunuh siapapun yang memiliki harta berharga, lalu mengambilnya.." ujar Kira melanjutkan.

"Akatsuki.." Kira menghentikan penjelasannya.

Miyuki hanya menatap sosok dengan serangan rambut aneh yang jauh didepannya dengan serius. Seakan dirinya teringat dengan sesuatu.

"Za-buza-sa-ma.. choug!.. ma-af aku tak bisa menjadi pedangmu ya-yang bi-bisa kau andalkan lagi.. chough!" ucap gadis yang tertusuk bersama Zabuza yang saling berhadapan saat ini.

"H-haku.." balas Zabuza yang juga menahan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sudah sangat sulit diartikan. Antara menahan rasa sakit dan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Masih berdiri dengan bertumpu pada rambut yang mengeras menembus tubuh mereka saat ini.

"Agg!.. kau terlalu lama Kakuzu! Cepat bunuh dan kita pergi dari sini. Biar ku bawa jasat mereka.. kau jangan memperlambat pekerjaanku, un!" teriak sosok yang berdiri di atas sebuah naga itu yang tampak kesal.

"Diam kau Deidara. Belum saatnya kita pergi dari sini.." balas sosok yang bernama Kakuzu seraya menyeringai dibalik masker hitam yang digunakannya saat ini.

"Apa maksutmu, un?!" perempatan muncul di kening sosok yang bernama Deidara.

Selalu saja rekannya itu membuat dia kesal. Suka sekali bermain-main disaat dia sedang malas dan ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tapi dia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik sampai membuatnya seperti ini.

Crrkk!

"ARRG!/AGGH!.."

Kakuzu membuat rambut-rambut keras itu semakin melebar. Seakan memperlebar area luka tusukan yang telah ia lakukan. Membuat Zabuza dan Haku semakin merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih dari sebelumnya.

Wuss!

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi hening. Kira dan yang lainnya terdiam memasang kuda-kuda ketika perasaan aneh muncul di insting bertarung mereka.

Kakuzu semakin memperlebar seringainya dibalik maskernya.

Berbeda dengan Miyuki. gadis cantik itu merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak seperti ia bertarung biasanya. Perasaan aneh yang muncul.

'Ada apa ini?..' batin Miyuki seraya menatap sekitar seakan mencari sesuatu.

Itu pun dirasakan oleh Kira. Iris tajamnya bergerilya menatap sekeliling dengan angin berhembus tenang disekitar pertarungan mereka.

'Ini!..'

Wuss!

Crass!

Jleb! Blarr!

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. dia terlalu berlebihan.."

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah tampak duduk di sebuah pohon yang lumayan tinggi di pinggiran sungai. Menatap dari kejauhan ke arah jembatan yang hampir jadi itu. atau lebih tepatnya ke arah kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan jembatan tempat pertarungan yang semakin memanas karena kedatangan dua orang baru tersebut.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin dengan orang itu? dia tak memiliki Mana atau Chakra didalam tubuhnya."

Seorang pria berjalan dan berhenti di bawah pohon tempat gadis cantik itu singgah. Tampak pria tersebut memiliki rambut biru mencuat keatas dengan pakaian seperti kimono berwarna biru tertutup jubah hitam. Dengan mata kanannya yang tertutup, menatap tepat sosok dibalik kepulan debu di jembatan tersebut.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau sifatku Ao?.. lagipula kau juga sudah melihatnya saat awal pertemuanku dengannya, bukan?." Balas gadis cantik itu santai. Namun serius disaat bersamaan.

"Hm.. yah, aku juga ingin melihat kemampuannya. Apapun alasanmu memilih dia, kau sama saja memasrahkan hidupmu padanya.. kau tau itu, kan?.." pria bernama Ao itu melirik gadis yang berada di atas dahan pohon itu.

"Fu~fu~.. mari kita bertaruh Ao?.." gadis cantik itu tertawa kecil dengan yakinnya.

"Heh.. aku tak yakin jika aq yang akan menang.." balas Ao dengan sedikit menyeringai pasrah.

.

.

.

.

_((sAs]]_

.

.

.

.

Kepulan debu dan asap masih menyelimuti jembatan yang hampir jadi itu. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, sosok manusia tampak di balik kepulan itu.

Wuss! Tap!

Kakuzu yang sebelumnya menghindar dengan melompat tinggi kebelakang, mendarat tepat di atas naga tanah liat yang ditumpangi Deidara. Menatap kepulan debu dibawah mereka.

"Hei, Kakuzu.. apa dia yang kau tunggu, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Hm.."

"Hah.. bocah itu lagi, un.."

"Hm.."

Tuich!

Perempatan muncul di dahi Deidara ketika mendengar mode uchiha muncul. Dia sangat tak suka dengan yang namanya uchiha.

"Bicaralah yang jelas Kakuzu! Ku ledakkan mulutmu jika kau bicara seperti si muka tembok itu, un!" Deidara kesal dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kakuzu yang berada di sampingnya gaje.

Namun lawan bicaranya hanya diam menatap tempat yang sama. Mengabaikan Deidara yang berceloteh.

.

.

"Siapa itu, Kira-san?" tanya Tazuna bingung.

Karena memang notabennya dirinya bukanlah seorang petarung. Hanya seorang tukang bangunan yang menjabat kepala desa di tempatnya ini.

"Dia.."

Kira yang ditanya hanya bergumam tak jelas yang membuat Tazuna semakin bingung dan kembali menatap sosok dibalik kepulan debu tersebut.

Kira yang sejak tadi memasang kuda-kuda tempurnya sedikit mengendur dengan iris sedikit membola.

Berbeda dengan Miyuki. gadis cantik itu memandang sosok dibalik kepulan itu dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Detak jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

'Perasaan ini..' batin Miyuki.

.

.

Srett! Tap! Tap!

Dibalik kepulan debu itu, sosok tersebut membopong seorang pria dan mendekap seorang gadis. dan membawa keduanya keluar dari kepulan asap itu ke pinggiran jembatan.

Hingga ketika sosok itu keluar, terlihatlah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang bergerak liar terkena hembusan angin. Pakaian seperti jubah hitam berkerah tinggi hingga hidungnya.

Pakaian dengan satu lengan kiri pendek dengan lilitan perban di tangan kirinya. Berbeda dengan lengan kanannya yang panjang.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok pria pirang tersebut.

Pria itu meletakkan pria yang di bopongnya telentang. Sementara sang gadis masih ia dekap dengan posisi dirinya yang sedikit berjongkok.

Iris blue shappire'nya menatap sang pria yang tubuhnya tak utuh karena satu lengan telah tiada. sang pria yang tak lain adalah Zabuza yang sudah tak menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

Puk!

Hingga irisnya teralihkan menatap seorang gadis cantik dipelukannya yang tangannya menyentuh pipi pria pirang itu dengan lemah. Hingga tangan kanan pria pirang itu ikut menggenggam tangan sang gadis dipipinya.

"N-naru-to.." gumam Haku dengan sisa tenaganya. Irisnya terbuka sedikit seraya menahan rasa sakit. Memandang iris biru seorang pria yang telah datang membantunya.

"Haku.. cukup. Kau tak perlu berjalan lebih jauh lagi.. aku sudah tau masalahmu." Ucap sosok pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto dengan lirih. Seakan berbisik pada sang gadis.

Sang gadis tersenyum dengan darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Mengangguk lemah menatap iris biru sang pria.

Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat dirasakan Haku. Dapat dilihat dengan irisnya yang sudah mulai meredup, wajah seorang pria yang baru ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu. wajah datar namun juga menjengkelkan.

Suatu prasaan aneh muncul di hatinya. Dia tak menyangka, seorang yang baru dikenalnya datang pada saat seperti ini. senang, sedih, kecewa dia rasakan saat ini. apapun yang dia rasakan, apapun yang telah terjadi, apapun itu. haku merasa bersyukur telah bertemu dengan pria ini sebelumnya.

Memang benar apapun yang dikatakan pria ini, jadilah dirimu sndiri. Berjalan dijalan yang telah kau pilih. Dan berhenti saat kau lelah.

Haku pun bersyukur karena dapat mengikuti Zabuza sampai saat terakhitnya. Haku sadar, jika malaikat penolongnya itu telah sadar. Dan dirinya yang merupakan pedang bagi sang Master, mampu bersama sang Master sampai akhir hayatnya.

Tak perlu terus berbohong dengan perasaannya sendiri. Tak perlu lagi memasang wajah palsunya. Tak perlu lagi membunuh. Setidaknya, berharap Kami-sama mengampuni dosanya dan sang Master.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Haku merasa berguna Dan dianggap oleh orang selain Zabuza.

Masa kelamnya seakan berubah ketika mereka berdua ada di hidupnya. Walaupun masa-masa itu tak bisa dilupakan, namun untuk terakhir kalinya dia merasa bahagia.

"Na-ruto.. Te-rimaka-sih, Aku ba-hagia bi-sa be-bertemu d-enganmu.. te-rimakasih, Naru-toh.."

Perkataan terakhir Haku yang seperti berbisik sangat pelan itu didengar jelas oleh Naruto yang ekspresinya tak terlihat oleh bayangan poninya. Bahkan diakhir kalimat gadis itu, telapak tangan yang menyentuh pipi kanan Naruto terjatuh dengan kelopak mata haku yang tertutup perlahan disertai air mata yang menetes perlahan melewati pipi mulus sang gadis.

Jatuh bagaikan slow motion ke bawah. Dan hancur mengurai membentur permukaan jembatan.

Haku tersenyum.

Angin yang tadinya berhembus, kini tak ada. Semua seakan berhenti disaat yang bersamaan.

Suasana menjadi sunyi, dengan Naruto yang hanya diam dalam posisinya.

Tak ada pergerakan.

.

.

Kira, Miyuki dan Tazuna melihat semua itu. sosok yang baru saja tiba dan menyelamatkan kedua pembunuh bayaran tersebut hanya diam memeluk sang gadis yang telah tiada.

Ketiga orang berbeda gender itu diam menyaksikan.

Namun untuk Miyuki, dia bukan melihat Haku. Melainkan sang kakak yang bahkan tak melihatnya sama sekali.

Perasaan gadis cantik itu, pun itut campur aduk antara senang dan sedih. Dia senang karena dapat bertemu sang kakak lagi, namun juga sedih karena seakan sang kakak tak menganggap dirinya ada di dekatnya.

'Naru-nii..' Batin Miyuki yang irisnya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat sang kakak.

.

.

Naruto dengan perlahan meletakkan tubuh tak berdaya Haku disamping Zabuza. Hingga pria pirang itu berdiri dengan kepala yang masih menunduk sedari tadi. hingga tak terlihat ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali.

Berdiri membelakangi Akatsuki yang masih melayang di udara melihat ke arah dirinya.

Tangan kanannya yang memegang Tantou semakin mengeras hingga bergetar. Kebiasaan dirinya dalam memegang senjata terbalik dimana bilah tajamnya berada dibawah ia gunakan saat ini.

Sring!

Deg!

Hingga ketika Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepalanya seraya menoleh ke samping kanannya dimana anggota Akatsuki itu berada, tampak cahaya biru yang menyala dari mata kiri sang pria pirang. Hingga membuat setiap orang yang ada di sana merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Deidara.. bersiaplah.." ujar Kakuzu menatap tajam Naruto dibawah sana.

Wuss!

Sring! Sring! Sring!

Setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya, Kakuzu melompat dari naga itu dengan melemparkan tiga buah surikan dari kantung ninja di pahanya ke arah pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Srett! Srett! Srett!

Jleb! Jleb! Trank!

Hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar, dan menangkis suriken terakhir dengan Saber yang ia ambil dari belakang punggungnya, dan mengarahkan tepat di depan wajahnya sebagai perisai.

"Kau lihat kemana bocah.."

Swuss! Wuss!

Brakk!

Baru saja beberapa detik Naruto menahan lemparan suriken itu, sebuah suara membuat insting bertarungnya menjerit. Benar saja, ketika tepat dari atasnya helaian rambut hitam yang keras dan runcing meluncur cepat berusaha menghancurkan dirinya. dan jembatan itu menjadi korban.

Wuss! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dalam keadaan melayang dan turun tertarik grafitasi, dirinya memicing tajam menatap sosok yang keluar dari kepulan debu dibawahnya dan berlari menaiki rambut miliknya yang tersambung dengan tangan kanannya.

Serangannya gagal.

Wuss! srett!

Bagaikan slow motion, Naruto yang memegang Saber terbalik di tangan kirinya, ia arahkan ayunan vertikal dari atas ke bawah kearah kepala Kakuzu yang sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto. hingga tersisisa beberapa centi dari wajah Kakuzu yang irisnya menatap tepat bilah tajam Saber yang terlilit kain putih itu.

Trank!

Wuss! Byurr!

Hingga dengan kerasnya, Kakuzu terlempar meluncur mencium permukaan air dengan keras.

Wuss! Wuss!

"Kau hebat juga bocah.. tapi lawanmu bukan hanya dia.."

Diwaktu yang sama, Suara kembali terdengar di telinga Naruto yang masih melayang diudara. Dua buah burung kecil berwarna putih terbang ke arahnya.

 **KATSU!**

Blarr! Blarr!

Benar saja, dua burung itu seketika meledak saat beberapa centi dari tubuh Naruto ketika Deidara mengucapkan tehniknya.

Wuss!

Tap!

'Apa!?..'

Semua orang terutama Deidara terkejut ketika melihat Naruto bahkan baik-baik saja dan mendarat dipermukaan jembatan itu dengan santai. Serangannya seakan percuma.

"A-apa yang terjadi?! Serangannya mengenai pria itu telak. Tapi, kenapa tak berpengaruh?.." Tazuna tampak syok menatap Naruto.

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan, Tazuna-san.. lihatlah."

Ucap Kira seraya memberi intruksi pada pria tua itu. begitupun Miyuki yang mendengarkan ucapan Kira, sedikit kagum dan cemas pada sang kakak.

"Belum selesai, un!"

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Beberapa detik Naruto mendarat dan berdiri membelakangi Deidara, teriakan itu kembali muncul dengan puluhan burung yang sama menuju ke arahnya.

"KATSU!.."

BLARRRRR!

"NARU-NII!.."

.

.

Hingga beberapa detik berlalu, api yang berkobar di tempat Naruto semakin mengecil dan terus mengecil. Hingga asap hitam yang mengepul juga semakin menghilang hingga Nampak sosok yang berada di dalam kepulan asap itu.

Semua pasang mata di jembata itu semakin terkejut ketika menatap sosok didalam kepulan itu yang tampak merendah menggenggam pedang besar.

"Kalian, harus mati ditanganku.. AKATSUKI!"

Blarrr!

Wuss!

Diakhir ucapan sosok dibalik kepulan asap itu, sebuah gelombang kejut muncul dari Naruto. hingga sebuah aura merah menari-nari di sekitar pria pirang itu. mata kirinya yang berwarna biru pekat dengan iris vertical putih terlihat bersinar disana.

Rambutnya terangkat seperti kobaran api disana. Iris dingin nan menusuk tampak diwajah sang pria pirang itu.

Semua orang yang ada disana dengan jelas mampu melihat sosok yang berbeda dari Naruto. apalagi tak terasa sedikitpun Mana atau Chakra dalam tubuh sang pria pirang.

'Kekuatannya meningkat secepat itu?.. bagaiamana bisa? Apa itu tehnik yang pernah dia gunakan waktu itu?.. tapi sepertinya bukan.' Batin Deidara mengidentifikasi lawannya.

.

"I-ni kah kekuatan Naru-nii selama ini?" gumam Miyuki kagum pada sang kakak.

"Tidak.. aku yakin dia masih menyimpan kekuatannya yang sesungguhnya." Sahut Kira yang menatap Naruto. membuat kedua orang di sampingnya bingung dengan ucapannya.

Namun kembali penglihatan mereka melihat sosok Naruto disana dengan serius.

.

Bruss! Wuss!

Sring! Brakk! Brak! Brakk! Brakk!

Tak menunggu sang pria pirang bernafas lega, helaian rambut seperti tombak lentur muncul dari dalam air dan dengan cepat keudara dan menghujani tempat Naruto berada. namun dengan mudah Naruto berlari menghindari serangan beruntun itu dengan kecepatannya yang bertambah.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Wuss!

GOARR!

Ketika Naruto melesat, tiba-tiba muncul sosok aneh bertubuh besar berwarna hitam dengan topeng putih bergaris merah tepat di depannya beberapa meter yang melompat dari dalam air.

Zuorr!

Dengan intensitas tinggi, sosok itu menyemburkan api besar dari dalam mulut topeng itu tepat ke arah Naruto yang tak menghindar sedikitpun.

"Enyahlah kau.."

Tap! Tap! Sring!

Wuss!

Tanpa menghiraukan bola api besar itu, Naruto memegang gagang Saber dengan kedua tangannya seraya melakukan gerakan menghunus kedepan dengan cepat. lalu melompat keatas ketika api itu telah ditembus begitu saja dengan mudah.

Sring! Crass!

Dengan kecepatannya, Naruto bermanufer diudara dan membelah sosok itu degan mudah tepat ditubuhnya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Dan berhenti tepat di belakang makhluk itu.

"Aku belum selesai bocah.." ujar seorang pria dengan jubah awan merah yang tepat diatas Naruto.

Wuss! Wuss! Grrb!

Tepat saat itu juga, sebuah suara berat diiringi dengan puluhan helai rambut keras muncul dari kedua tangan Kakuzu dan meilit tubuh Naruto hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh pria pirang itu.

Tap!

"Jangan sok kau Kakuzu! Lihatlah seni ledakanku, un!" teriak Deidara setelah Kakuzu berhasil mengambil

Jarak lumayan jauh dari sang target.

 **(C1)**

Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Dengan tehniknya, Deidara melemparkan puluhan laba-laba putih seukuran kepalan tangan manusia ke arah Naruto yang terkurung. Hingga seluruh laba-laba itu jatuh dan menempel.

DUAR! DUARR! DUARRR!

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi akibat laba-laba yang dilemparkan Deidara. Hingga ledakan itu berhakhir dengan api yang lumayan besar di tempat Naruto.

Semua pasang mata disana menyaksikan tak ada pergerakan sama sekali.

Wuss!

Api itu menghilang dengan cepat. menyisakan kepulan asap dan sosok berdiri tegak memegang pedang besar yang bilahnya tertancap di permukaan jembatan tersebut.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup bocah.." ujar Kakuzu yang memicing tajam menatap Naruto yang berada dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"Akan ku ledakkan kau lagi bocah!.."

Boff! Boff! Boff! Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!

Tak mau tinggal diam karena serangannya gagal, Deidara mengeluarkan kembali c1 dengan burung-burung yang berjumlah puluhan itu dan dia lemparkan. Yang otomatis terbang ke arah Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Grrrr!

Zuorrr!

Kakuzu tak mau tinggal diam. Dirinya menunggangi sang monster miliknya itu dan menyemburkan bola api yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya dari belakang pria pirang itu.

Hingga dua buah serangan bersamaan mengarah tepat pada Naruto yang masih tertutup asap hitam dari arah yang berlawanan.

Sring!

"Kalian menjengkelkan.." bagaikan slow motion, Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan sinar biru terlihat dibalik kepulan asap itu dari mata kiri pria pirang itu. dengan dingin Naruto berkata.

 **[Ittou Shura]**

Duarr‼

Sring! BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!

Setengah dari jembatan yang sudah hampir jadi itu hancur tekena ledakan beruntun dari kedua anggota Akatsuki itu. ditambah sosok Naruto yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan memunculkan hal yang tak terduga.

"Mati kau bocah, hahaha!" ucap Deidara.

Sementara Kakuzu memicing tajam melihat jembatan yang hancur itu dari air, karena sebelumnya dirinya telah menghindari ledakan tersebut dan mendarat diatas air.

Wuss!

Semua mata terkejut ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada kepulan asap dan debu yang menyelimuti reruntuhan jembatan tersebut.

Terlihatlah sosok Naruto yang berdiri diatas air dengan aura merah menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Sebuah garis abstrak terlihat di leher belakangnya menjalar hingga separuh pipi kirinya. Dan berhenti tepat di mata kirinya.

"Sekarang giliranku.." ucap Naruto dingin.

Sring! Blarr!

Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri meninggalkan ombak akibat dirinya.

Sring!

"A-apa?!.."

Kakuzu membolakan matanya ketika Naruto dengan jubahnya yang berkibar itu telah berada di belakangnya bersiap mengayunkan Saber ditangan kirinya.

Sring!

Zrass! Duag!

Dengan keras ayunan pedang itu kembali membelah tubuh monster Kakuzu menjadi dua dan melakukan tendangan berputar dengan keras ke arah Kakuzu.

Wuss! Tap! Tap!

Bruak!

Detik itu juga, Naruto kembali muncul dibelakang Kakuzu yang masih terlempar itu dan menggunakan Saber untuk melakukan serangan upper. Hingga mengenai tubuh Kakuzu dan kembali dengan keras tubuh itu melesat ke udara ke arah Deidara yang masih setia diatas naganya.

'A-apa?!.. dia menghajar si tua itu!' batin Deidara yang masih syok dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto yang meningkat dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Hei pirang! Kau lihat kemana?!.." 

Sebuah suara muncul di saat yang sama. Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang membuat kuda-kuda dengan Saber siap di ayunkan. Wajah dingin pria itu tak pernah hilang disaat pria itu bertarung.

Saber tampak bercahaya putih kemerahan yang semakin terang.

 **[Halfmoon Slash]**

SRING! SWUZZ!

Dengan sekali ayunan horizontal dari kiri ke kanan 180 derajat, hingga muncul sebuah gelombang merah yang membentuk separuh bulan yang lebarnya sekitar 500 meter. Meluncur cepat ke arah Kakuzu yang masih melayang detik itu juga. Serta Deidara yang berada tak jauh, yang membolakan matanya menyaksikan serangan Naruto terbang kelangit itu.

Zrasss‼ Wuss!

"ARRRG!"

Hingga dengan mudah Kakuzu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dengan Deidara yang berhasil menghindar dengan Naganya walaupun susah payah dia bermanufer secara mendadak.

Blarr! Sring!

Masih dalam waktu yang sama, Deidara dikejutkan lagi dengan Naruto yang menghilang dari tempatnya menyisakan gelombang riak air yang lumayan ditempatnya berpijak sebelumnya.

"Kau melihat kemana, pirang?.."

Bagaikan slow motion, iris Deidara yang sebelumnya melihat kebawah dengan keadaan naganya yang belum seimbang dia melihat Naruto telah berada di belakangnya bersiap mengayunkan Tantou ditangan kanan pria itu.

Wuss! Crass!

'Argg! Bocah ini..' batin Deidara yang sudah melompat untuk menghindar, namun masih terkena tebasan di tangan kirinya hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Boff!

Tap! Wuss!

"Makan itu bocah!" dengan cepat ternyata Deidara telah menyiapkan sebuah tanah liat berbentuk burung ditangan kanannya. Ia lemparkan dan berubah menjadi burung untuk ia tumpangi setelah ia tadi memilih melompat dari naga tanah liat miliknya.

Bomm‼

Naga milik Deidara itu seketika meledak ketika sang tuannya berpindah tempat dan terbang menjauh ke tempat lebih tinggi agar tak bisa terjangkau dan terkena ledakan naga miliknya.

Wuss! Tap!

Namun dengan mudah Naruto telah menghindar dari sang naga, dan dengan cepat mendarat di sisa jembatan itu. menatap datar Deidara yang juga menatap datar dirinya, walau dengan satu tangan yang masih tersisa.

'Bocah macam apa dia itu, un?.. dengan mudah menghindar dari ledakanku. Dia mampu berdiri diatas permukaan air. Sedangkan dirinya tak memiliki Chakra dan bukan seorang Sorcerer dengan Mana. Kemampuannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya luar biasa..' batin Deidara masih mengamati Naruto.

'Dia juga berhasil mengenai tangan kiriku hanya dengan sekali serangan. Jika hanya ayunan senjata sekecil itu dengan serangan biasa tak akan mungkin tanganku terpisah seperti ini.. pasti kemampuannya itu yang menambah kecepatan serangannya hingga sampai seperti ini.' lanjut Deidara.

Dalam mode yang masih sama, Naruto menatap Deidara yang terlihat menyeringai walau sudah berhasil ia sudutkan.

"Heh.. hoi Kakuzu!. Sudah cukup bermain-mainnya.. kita masih ada tugas setelah ini. cepatlah, un!" teriak Deidara.

"Aku sudah selesai Deidara.. kau bawa ini!"

Ujar Kakuzu yang tiba-tiba menaiki sebuah monster hitam yang sebelumnya sudah dua kali dibunuh Naruto. namun monster ini memiliki sayap dipunggungnya untuk terbang. Tak lupa dua buah mayat ia bopong di kedua tangannya dan dilemparkan kepada Deidara. Yang ditangkap oleh ekor burungnya yang seperti sebuah telapak tangan yang menutup.

'Sial. Dia berhasil membawa mereka berdua.. dan kenapa tubuhnya masih utuh? Hanya pakaiannya saja yang rusak.' Batin Naruto yang mengamati gerak-gerik lawannya yang ternyata masih hidup setelah terkena serangannya.

"Hmm.. kau memang bukan pemuda sembarangan. Kau akan menjadi koleksi yang menarik nantinya." Ujar Kakuzu datar.

Zing!

Sebuah lubang hisap muncul tepat diantara kedua orang Akatsuki itu dan menghisap mereka berdua yang melayang diudara secara bersamaan dengan perlahan.

"Tunggu pembalasanku bocah!" ucap Deidara sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

Hingga kini. Suasana ditempat itu menjadi sunyi. Hanya hembusan angin dan suara gemericik air yang terdengar.

Tempat itu sudah separuh hancur akibat pertarungan yang terjadi.

Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan modenya, berdiri menatap tempat kepergian kedua orang lawannya tadi. dengan wajah datarnya, seakan semua tak ada yang terjadi.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya hingga beberapa saat hingga bayangan poninya menutupi ekspresi wajahnya.

Hingga ketika wajahnya sedikit terangkat dan memandang ke depan. Didalam bayangan kedua matanya itu, sebuah cahaya dimata biru dimata kirinya yang beriris vertical putih terlihat setelah kelopak mata kirinya terbuka.

Seringai terlihat di wajahnya yang separuh gelap karena bayangan itu.

.

.

.

.

'Semua sudah ada di depan mata..'

.

'Akan ku habisi kalian.. Akatsuki..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued…**

.

Ending:

 **Meteor** by T.M. Revolution.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Assalamualaikum. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya yang sangat offer ini. saya sebagai manusia biasa yang tak lekang oleh wakt- eh kesibukan dunia nyata.

Apalagi 1th pendidikan. Jadi baru bisa pegang ni lepi-chan. Dan mungkin akan up lagi lama. Gak tau juga sampai kapan.

Jadi saya mohon maaf untuk yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekecewaan kalian. Dan saya mohon maaf tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian karena dimasa cuti saya yang sudah habis ini.

Saya harap kalian memaafkan saya.

Untuk akun fb saya, saya tak tau bagaimana itu bisa hilang. Terblokir atau apa saya tak tau. jadi untuk melihat isi fict saya agak susah dan harus buat akun baru.

Mm, mungkin jika ada yang mau berbincang dengan saya silahkan pm saya atau berikan komentar kalian di kolom review. trimakasih untuk kalian para readers-san.

mungkin jika ingin lebih lanjut, kirim no Wa no apalah terserah kalian. mari kita berteman wkwk.

Dan terakhir jangan lupa Fav and Follownya kawan. Serta jika ada pertanyaan dan komentar silahkan coret-coret di kolom Review yang tersedia. Karena kyo sangat butuh saran dari kalian jika ada yang salah dalam penulisan dan lainnya kawan.

Tapi ingat, sampaikanlah dengan sopan, maka saya dengan senang hati menerima kritikan anda. Tapi jika tidak, so, maaf sekali. Anda tau sendiri nanti.

Karena **HINAAN** dan **KRITIKAN** itu dua hal yang berbeda. Anda pasti tau sendiri perbedaannya kawan.

Cerminkanlah diri anda dengan apa yang anda katakan. Bertanggung jawablah dengan segala yang anda katakan.

.

See you next time!

Kyoigneel out!


End file.
